L'Éveil du Malin Part1: ShadowDancer et Nécroman
by Valerius
Summary: Le premier volet de Harry Potter et l'eveil du Malin. Une mysterieux eleve fait son arrivee en sixieme annee. Chapitre 22 le dernier de ce volet ! La suite sera L'Éveil des Damnés [FIC TERMINÉE]
1. Lueur d'espoir

**Disclaimer** : Ya rien que l'histoire qui est à moi… enfin presque

**Attention : Spoiler des 5 premiers tomes!**

Bonjour à vous tous qui allez lire cette première fic que je mets en œuvre. Je serai bien heureux de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

**Petits messages:**

Toute les conversations entre sont un dialogue fourchelangue.

Cette fic, **Harry Potter et l'éveil du Malin**, comptera trois volets, le premier sera **ShadowDancer et Nécroman**, le deuxième (si je décide de pas changer) **L'éveil des Damnés** et la dernière (encore une fois rien n'est coulé dans le béton pour les titres) **La communauté secret**

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

Chapitre 1: Lueur d'espoir

Le désespoir, Harry en était submergé. Le désespoir de la perte, celui qui vient s'attaquer à l'âme même, la cruelle torture de l'esprit. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner encore et encore dans son lit. **«** **Ça fait à peine une semaine que se suis revenu et il me semble que des siècles ont passés**, pensa-t-il, **et j'ai la nette impression que ce calvaire ne fait que commencer. Je suis prisonnier de cette maison et les Dursley sont mes bourreaux**. **»**

Harry se leva et s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il contempla le ciel étoilé.

**« Bon dieu, de merde, il n'est que trois heures du matin, **dit-il tout bas, **je ne pourrai jamais donc dormir plus de quatre heures pas nuit.** **»**

Il regarda le ciel et fixa l'étoile la plus brillante.

**«** **Pourquoi… pourquoi je t'ai perdu… Sirius…** **»**

Le jeune homme se recoucha pour faire une autre tentative de sombrer dans les doux bras de Morphée qui lui sont refusés depuis la mort de son parrain.

**«** **DEBOUT, paresseux** ! **»** entendit-il en se réveillant en sursaut, pendant que la personne martelait sans ménage la porte de chambre de Harry.

Dudley était, comme à son habitude, depuis que Harry était revenu, de plus en plus détestable. Il était sur que ce qui lui était arrivé l'an passé, avec les Détraqueurs, était à cause de Harry. Une fois que Harry entendit son très cher cousin s'éloigner, il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche pour lui débarrasser de ses rêves qu'il faisait chaque soir et il faisait toujours la même réflexion à chaque fois : **«** **Une bonne douche froide, rien de mieux pour faire rentrer un peu d'ordre dans ma tête, on dirait qu'elle va exploser**, pensa-t-il, **il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je vais envoyer une lettre à Hermione, elle trouva une solution.** **»** Et à chaque fois qu'il sort de la douche, il se résigne, parce qu'elle lui dira sûrement d'en faire par à Dumbledore et il lui en voulait plus que tout.

Harry se rendit dans la cuisine et prit place sous le regard menaçant de son oncle, qui enfournait une quantité monstre d'œuf et de bacon dans se bouche. Harry tourna son regard vers son cousin qui était une réplique parfaite de Vernon. Harry grignota une toast avant de se retirer de table. En quittant, son oncle prit la parole et lui dit :

**« Je t'ai trouvé un travail, dit-il sur un ton de dégoût. »**

**« Un…un travail… Harry était perplexe. »**

**« Oui, un travail, comme ça tu ne passeras pas ton temps dans le maison et je n'aurai pas à te voir pendant le jour**, rajouta-t-il, **tu travailleras dans à l'entrepôt McKenzie. Demain tu te rendras là-bas. »**

Harry les quitta sous le choc, sans le savoir son oncle lui donna une échappatoire à toutes ses sombres pensées à ses trop nombreuses heures perdues. En retournant à sa chambre, il se dit aussi que s'il se donnait dans ce travail, il rentrerait le soir assez rongé par la fatigue qu'il arriverait peut-être, enfin à avoir une bonne nuit. Dans son élan de bonheur, il s'attaqua à son devoir de potion.

**« La fin du monde doit être proche**, dit Harry tout bas en mettant ses mains derrières sa tête. **Je n'aurais jamais imaginer, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, que l'oncle Vernon me donne quelque chose qu'un devoir de potion de Rogue ne puisse pas entacher le sentiment de libération que va m'apporter ce petit travail. »**

Il prit un parchemin et décida de donner cette bonne nouvelle à ses amis. Il commença par écrire une lettre à Hermione.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'ai reçu, de la part des Dursley, à leur insu, le plus beau de cadeau qu'ils pouvaient me faire en ce moment. C'est bien que ça tombe à ce moment, car c'est comme un cadeau de fête que je considère le fait que mon oncle Vernon m'ait trouvé un travail, pour se débarrasser de moi. Mais ce travail, m'empêchera de penser à Sirius qui me manque cruellement et à mes maux de tête trop fréquents. Pour bien te montrer à quel point je suis heureux, j'ai fait le devoir de Rogue et je l'ai fini ! J'espère que tu passes de belle vacance. La présence de mes meilleurs amis me manque tellement, en ce moment. Je souhaite que l'on puisse se voir pendant l'été._

_Harry_

Il fut satisfait de sa lettre à près l'avoir relu et il prit Hedwige l'envoya porter la lettre à son amie. Il constata qu'il était plus de 18 heures. Il avait donc travaillé plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait sur le devoir de potion. Il décida d'aller signaler à sa famille d'accueil qu'il était encore et toujours là, en se pointant au repas. Il se dit qu'il écrirait à Ron plus tard, lorsque sa chouette serait revenue.

Il arriva juste à temps. Sa tante Pétunia commençait à servir le repas. Contrairement à son habitude des derniers temps, il mangea de bon cœur sous l'œil attentif de son oncle qui le trouvait un peu trop joyeux à son goût. Il sentait que le jeune homme avait, ou allait faire un mauvais coup, avec sa magie.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? »** demanda sèchement Vernon à Harry.

« **Rien** » répondit le jeune homme de façon désinvolte.

**« Rien ! On n'est pas joyeux pour Rien ! Tu as fait un mauvais coup, c'est ça… t'as… tu as… fait de… de… »**

**« Non, je n'ai rien fait**, le coupa Harry, **c'est juste que je repensais à mon anniversaire. »**

**« Ton anniversaire ? C'est dans trois semaines… »**

**« Et puis…** répondit-il à sa tante, **ce n'est pas un crime d'être heureux. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, je vais faire un tour dehors. »**

Il avala une dernière bouchée et il sortit. Il inspira profondément. L'air était chargé d'humidité, il faisait assez chaud, mais une légère brise vint lui caresser le visage. Il s'assit sur le parterre et profita de ce temps de rêve. Il laissa vagabonder son esprit sur le moment les plus joyeux qu'il eut jusqu'à présent et il sombra dans un paisible sommeil. Il fut réveillé par quelque chose qui lui jouait après l'oreille. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que sa chouette était revenue, avec une réponse. Il regarda le ciel, il était noir ponctué de points lumineux, la nuit était tomber, il constata, alors qu'il était plus de 22 heures. Il se leva prit la direction de sa chambre. Il se déshabilla, se coucha sur son lit et prit la lettre pour voir qu'elles étaient les nouvelles.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je suis vraiment heureuse pour ce qui t'arrive, mais tu n'as pas été prudent en envoyant cette lettre. Le professeur Dumbledore te l'a dit. Mais tu devrais tout de même lui faire par de tes maux de tête. Je vais faire parvenir moi-même la nouvelle à Ron, alors pas la peine de le faire et de désobéir encore une fois. Je peux constater que mon dure labeur à porter fruit, tu te soucis un peu plus de tes études, j'en suis ravie. J'espère que toi aussi tu passeras un très bon été et que cet emploi soit profitable._

_Hermione_

Harry grogna à l'idée d'écrire à Dumbledore, mais il se dit que peut être il le fera le lendemain, après le travail. Cette idée lui fit une drôle de sensation. Il déposa la lettre et ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, ferma la lumière et s'endormit profondément.

Harry se réveilla et regarda son cadrant, 6h30. Le moment était venu. Sa tête ne lui faisait pas mal ce matin là, mais la douche froide fut la bienvenue, pour le sortir complètement de son sommeil. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il tomba nez à nez avec sa tante.

**« Je voulais être sur que tu te lèves pour ne pas passer tout droit**, répondit-elle au regard interrogateur de Harry, **et il y a un lunch pour toi sur la table. »**

**« Merci… »**

Sa tante alla dans la salle de bain à son tour. Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et ensuite, il descendit prendre son repas et il partit sans même avoir manger quoique ce soit. L'entrepôt McKenzie était le seul endroit de la région où les constructeurs immobiliers pouvaient se fournir. Il arriva à l'entrepôt à 8 heures. Un homme qui attendait près de la porte l'interpella lorsque Harry fut assez près.

« Hey ! Toi, dit l'homme, oui**… toi, viens ici. Serais-tu Harry Potter ? »**

**« Oui, monsieur. »**

**« Bonjour, je m'appelle Philippe Donaldson et je suis le contremaître responsable du terrain. Aujourd'hui je vais te montrer comment tout fonctionne. »**

**« Bien, monsieur Donaldson »** répondit poliment Harry.

**« S'il te plaie, fait comme tout le monde et appel moi Fido »** _(NdA : Pour ceux qui l'avait pas remarqué, son surnom n'est pas du au hasard regarder comme il le faut…)_

Fido commença par monter où il devait déposer son repas. Ensuite, il lui fit faire le tour complet du terrain en lui présentant tous les hommes qu'ils croisaient, ainsi, à la fin de la journée, il connaissait une bonne partie de ses collègues. Son contremaître lui montra alors la tâche qu'il devra accomplir. Il devait principalement aider à charger et décharger diverses marchandises. Après avoir prit le repas du midi avec ses nouveaux collègues, Harry commença réellement sa journée, sous l'œil attentif du contremaître, car les Dursley avaient dit que Harry était un délinquant chronique. Mais au premier contact que Philippe a eut avec le jeune Potter, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était un voyou comme le disait son oncle, il semble être si poli.

Fido se dit qu'il devrait attendre avant de ce faire une idée sur le jeune homme. Il le regarda travailler. Bien qu'il soit plutôt chétif, il trimait dure et faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Il était plutôt sociable avec les autres et il donnait un coup de main dès qu'il pouvait. **« Visiblement, je ne comprendrai jamais vraiment pourquoi les gens porte des jugements si rapide**, pensa-t-il **»**

Après cette dure journée, Harry rentra au 4 Privet Drive. Il s'était épuisé rapidement en faisant cette lourde tâche. Ce n'est pas peu dire, il devait déplacer de lourdes charges, mais il décida de se donner à fond pour faire une bonne impression et pour l'aider à oublier, à oublier le passé et le futur qui s'annonce écarlate. La chose qui lui fallait, c'était une bonne douche et du repos. Il commença par prendre une douche bien chaude, pour l'aider à détendre tous ces muscles contractés. Il se sentit glisser doucement vers le sommeil, mais il mit l'eau très froide à cet instant pour se réveiller. Une fois qu'il eut pris sa douche et qu'il se soit habillé, il descendit et alla 'casser la croûte' avec la petite famille Dursley qui était indifférent. **« Au** **moins, il me laisse tranquille, **pensa-t-il **»**

L'oncle Vernon, lui posa des questions sur son emploi que lorsque Harry se leva pour aller se coucher.

**« Alors, tu ne t'es pas fait renvoyé j'espère ? »** dit l'oncle Vernon sur un ton colérique.

**« Non, monsieur Donaldson est très bien et m'a dit que je travaillais bien,** répondit Harry en se souvenant ce que Fido lui avait dit : **''Je suis très content que tu travails avec nous. Tu es plutôt discipliné et tu mets du cœur à l'ouvrage. J'aime ça ! Alors on se revoit demain ? Même heure…'' Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher »** continua Harry en quittant la cuisine.

Il se coucha, plutôt il tomba sur son lit et s'endormit. Comme il l'avait tant voulu, la fatigue du à son dure labeur lui apporta un sommeil paisible, mais aussi un bon lot de courbatures. Il allait avoir de la difficulté à continuer à ce rythme. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche, comme la journée d'avant et il trouva sur la table de la cuisine un repas pour le midi. Il se rendit donc au travail. Il salua Fido qui l'attendait. Ce dernier se demanda alors comment était le garçon ce matin, s'il était courbaturé, comme une grande majorité des débutants. Harry travailla avec acharnement malgré ses courbatures. L'heure du repas arriva et Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sous l'œil amusé des plus vieux. Fido vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

**« Aller, Harry, pas trop fatigué ce matin ? »** demanda-t-il.

« **Tu sais Fido, je…je… pensais pas pouvoir me… lever » **dit-il et tous les personne autour éclatèrent de rire.

**« C'est normal, tu as travaillé beaucoup et tu as pas mal forcé. Mais je suis bien heureux que tu ais pus te lever. »**

Fido, ainsi que deux autres personnes avec qui allait beaucoup travailler, Sam et Dave, lui donnèrent des conseils pour qu'il puisse avoir moins de courbatures, ou pour les rendrent plus tolérable. Les conseils variaient du l'entraînement jusqu'aux recettes de grand-mère. Cette fois-ci, Fido le libéra deux heures plutôt et Harry en fut très heureux.

Mais la surprise des Dursley lorsqu'il arriva à 15h au lieu de 17h le laissa sans voix. En le voyant arriver son oncle se mit à l'engueuler qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'il se soit forcé pour lui trouver un emploi duquel, il pensait que Harry s'était fait viré. Harry ne pu réprimer son fou rire qu'au prix d'un grand effort. Ensuite, il tenta temps bien que mal d'expliquer sa raison de son retour avant la fin de sa journée. Il ne pouvait pas placer un mot dans la conversation… non dans la tirade que lui donnait son oncle, puis une fois qu'il en eu assez, Harry cria :

**« JE N'AI PAS ÉTÉ RENVOYÉ ! »**

**« Mais…mais… pourquoi… tu l'as pas dit plutôt. »**

**« J'ai bien essayé, mais je pouvais pas placer un mot et le pourquoi du fait que je sois en avance, c'est que monsieur Donaldson m'a dit de rentrer et de me reposer un peu, alors… »**

Harry planta son oncle et sa tante dans le salon et il monta prendre sa douche se coucha, il se leva pour le repas trois heures après et ensuite il faisait un peu de devoirs.

C'était ainsi jusqu'à son anniversaire. Il se levait, prenait sa douche et ramassa son déjeuner. Il se rendait à son travail et il revenait à 17h mangeait, faisait un peu de devoirs, se mis à faire des exercices d'endurances et alla se coucher et dormait d'un sommeil paisible.

Pendant cette période de temps, il ne voyait que rarement les Dursley, ce qui rendit tout le monde heureux et donna une atmosphère plus détendue dans la maison. Pour sa fête Fido, lui donna sa journée. Bien que Harry ait insisté pour venir quand même ce jour là. Le matin du 31 juillet, deux hiboux l'avaient réveillé. Le premier venait de Poudlard, les résultats de ses BUSEs. Il la déposa sur son bureau et pris la seconde lettre. Elle venait du Dumbledore. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvra.

_Harry,_

_Tu pourras aller dans la maison des Black, qui est maintenant tienne, dès la dernière semaine de vacance. Nous irons te chercher le moment venu. D'ici à ce moment là, tu ne dois pas communiquer avec personne Bonne Fête et passe une bonne journée._

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

**« 'Passe une bonne journée'** dit Harry sarcastiquement, **comment je fais ça moi ? Au moins, je vais pouvoir partir dans trois semaines… mais je vais laisser mon emploi… je sais pas si c'est ce qui va me réjouir de retourner dans le monde des sorciers. Mais je vais retrouver tous mes amis. »**

Il déposa la lettre du directeur et pris celle de ses résultats.

_Monsieur Harry Potter_

_Vous avez obtenu 13 BUSEs dont voici la réparation :_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : 2 buses, Optimal_

_Métamorphose : 2 buses, Optimal_

_Soins des créatures magiques : 2 buses, Optimal_

_Potions : 2 buses, Effort Exceptionnel_

_Histoire de la magie : 0 buse, Piètre_

_Divination : 0 buse, Piètre_

_Enchantements : 2 buses, Effort Exceptionnel_

_Sortilèges : 2 buses, Effort Exceptionnel_

_Botanique : 1 buse, Acceptable_

_Avec vos résultats, vous avez tous les préalables pour pouvoir continuer pour vous diriger vers la profession d'Aurore. Vous trouverez ci-joint votre liste de matériel à vous procurez._

_Minerva__ McGonagall _

_Directrice adjointe_

_Directrice de Griffondore_

Harry était heureux d'avoir une chance de pouvoir devenir Aurore, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il pourra continuer le cours de potions, cours élémentaire pour les Aurores. Peut-être que le professeur McGonagall a fait quelques pressions. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry à cette idée.

Il laissa les lettres sur son bureau et il entreprit de faire un peu de ménage dans sa chambre qu'il avait laissée au dépourvu pendant les dernières semaines. Avec son travail, il n'avait même pas rangé ses valises qui étaient encore dans un coin depuis son retour. Il commença à ramasser la petite pièce, puis au bout de deux bonnes heures, il fut satisfait du résultat. Tous les livres étaient alignés dans la minuscule bibliothèque. Il dû entasser plusieurs livres sur le coin de son bureau. Il regard l'heure, il était 11h. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit et alla dans la cour arrière. Tante Pétunia lui avait demandé d'enlever toutes les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin. Il y alla en pensant qu'il pourrait occuper son esprit sur tout sauf sur le monde des sorciers qu'il tente d'éloigner, pour rendre ses vacances d'été plus supportables.

Il s'attaqua donc à sa tâche. Il débarrassa d'une bonne partie le jardin avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du dîner. _(NdA : je suis québécois, alors le matin on déjeune, le midi on dîne et le soir on soupe !)_ L'oncle Vernon avait amené Dudley et Pétunia au restaurant, laissant Harry seul, pour le dîner et pour une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Harry se fit un repas assez rapidement et alla dans la cour arrière pour manger. La température montait de plus en plus durant son repas. Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel bleu et sans nuage. La plus belle journée depuis plusieurs jours de pluie. Il enleva son gilet et s'étendit sur son T-shirt. La chaleur du soleil sur son torse et le souffle du vent le berça et le porta aux portes du monde du sommeil et il y pénétra. Il flottait dans le monde des rêves, il était véritablement bien depuis la mort de son parrain. Mais il fut troublé dans sa sieste par quelque chose de froid qui s'enroulait autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'un python était entrains de s'enrouler autour de lui.

**Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! **hurla Harry.

**Tu peux me parler ? **répondit le serpent.

**Oui, je suis fourchelangue. Maintenant peux-tu me relacher ? **

**Tu me rappels une personne que j'ai connu, il y a près de six ans. Lui aussi pouvait me parler. Il m'a libéré du zoo dans lequel j'étais. **

**Tu…tu es le python que j'ai relâché. Comment t'as fait pour survire depuis le temps ? **

**C'est donc toi qui m'as donné ma liberté. J'ai été capturé par un humain qui m'a gardé et puis quand il fut lassé de moi, il m'a jeté dans les égouts. J'y vis depuis quelques semaines, mais je crains ne pas survivre plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de chaleur. **

**Alors profite bien de cette journée, j'aimerai bien t'aider, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux te garder, si tu ne veux pas, et je ne saurais même pas où te mettre ici sans que les Dursley ne te voient pas. **

**C'est dommage, nous nous serions probablement bien entendu. **

**Ha ! Tant pis ! Je tente le coup. Veux-tu ? **

**Oui, je veux bien prendre une chance… **

**La seule chose qui m'embête, vraiment le plus, c'est que vas-tu manger ? **

**Je me nourrissais de rats dans les égouts. **

Harry trouva la solution, avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné avec son travail, il irait acheter des souris pour le python.

**Bon, tu restes dans la chambre et n'en ressort jamais. Je suis partie tous les matins de 8h à 17h. Je vais aller t'acheter des souris pour tes repas. Bon tout est réglé. As-tu un nom ? **

**Un nom ? Non, je n'en ai pas. »**

**Alors comment veux-tu t'appeler ? »**

**Snicks **

**Bien, alors Snicks on va y aller maintenant dans ma chambre avant que mon oncle et le reste de la famille arrive. **

Snicks mesurait seulement deux mètres et demi de long ce qui est petit pour un être de son espèce. Harry demanda à Snicks de bouger le moins possible du lit sur lequel il serait cacher le jour. Au moment, où Harry redescendait pour aller finir de nettoyer le jardin les Dursley entraient dans la maison. Harry passa devant eux et se rendit dans le jardin, toujours sans son T-shirt, pour finir son travail. Les Dursley ne firent aucun commentaire sur Harry du reste de la journée. Il était resté dans la cour pour se reposer au soleil et par le fait même prendre un peu de couleur. Pour changer du teint pâle qu'il a habituellement. Il somnola pendant plus de deux heures avant d'entendre la tante lui crier que le souper est prêt. Il se rendit à la salle de bain avant d'aller à table. Il avait un besoin urgent de prendre une douche. Il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il remettait son gilet. Il dit à sa tante qu'il devait prendre une douche avant. Elle affirma que c'était mieux pour qu'il ne puisse pas importuner la famille à table. Après sa douche, il fit un saut dans sa chambre pour aller dire au serpent qu'il allait essayer d'aller lui chercher de la nourriture après le souper.

**Et Snicks, n'oublie pas, tu ne touches pas à la chouette !** dit Harry juste avant de sortir.

Le souper se passa relativement bien pour Harry. Dudley parla de sa journée tout le long du repas et Harry ne l'écouta pas le moins du monde. Il se leva très tôt de table comme à son habitude et il dit à son oncle et sa tante qu'il allait se promener un peu à l'extérieur. Il monta dans sa chambre, pris de l'argent et sa baguette. Il ne voulait pas être au dépourvu ses temps-ci.

Il se promena en flânant dans les rues avant de se rendre à l'animalerie.

**« Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez des souris, parce que j'ai un serpent que je voudrais nourrir. »**

**« Hum… quel type de serpent » **demanda le jeune vendeur.

**« Un… python. »**

**« Ha ! des souris ne seront pas assez grosses pour ce serpent. Viens, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. »**

Le vendeur lui dit que des lapins seraient probablement plus appropriés que les souris.

**« Tu vois, deux lapins par semaines seront suffisants. Tu dois les garder congelés si tu ne veux pas les garder vivant jusqu'à l'heure du repas. »**

**« Je vais venir chercher un lapin deux fois par semaine. Je passe près d'ici quand je rentre les soirs. Je doute que chez moi, il apprécie avoir des lapins, qu'ils soient vivant ou mort dans le congélateur. »**

**« Je te comprends, c'était la même chose pour moi. Je vais faire en sorte pour que tu puisses avoir tes lapins toutes les semaines. »**

Le vendeur, Billy était aussi le propriétaire du pet shop. Donc, Harry repartit avec un lapin et quelques souris, pour sa chouette, congelées que Billy gardait pour ses propres serpents. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution au problème de Snicks.

Son cousin Dudley l'avait suivit, pour savoir ce qu'allait réellement faire Harry. Il le vit se promener sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Mais, au moment où il allait laisser tomber sa poursuite, il vit Harry entrer dans un pet shop. Intrigué, il se rapprocha. Il le vit discuter avec le vendeur. Aller à l'arrière et revenir payer son achat et sortir. Harry prit le chemin de la maison. Il était à un coin de rue quand Dudley vint lui arracher le sac qui contenait la nourriture pour ses animaux.

**« Regardons ce que nous avons là. Qu'est-ce que l'anomalie a achet »**

Quand Dudley ouvrit une des deux boîtes du sac, il fit le saut, laissa tomber la boîte et le sac qu'il tenait à la main et s'enfuit à la maison en criant. Nul doute qu'il allait se faire réprimander pour avoir effrayé le petit Dudlinichout à sa maman. Harry arriva peu de temps après son cousin. Son oncle l'attendait déjà d'un pied ferme.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore toi ? »** cracha-t-il

**« Je suis passé l'animalerie pour prendre quelque chose pour Hedwige. Il faut bien la nourrir. »**

**« Je ne veux pas de souris dans ma maison »** d'égosilla tante Pétunia.

**« Elles sont mort et gelées, prêtent à la consommation pour ma chouette. »**

**« Je ne veux pas de ses saletés dans la maison tout de même ! »** hurla l'oncle Vernon.

**« Elle les aura mangé d'ici quelques minutes, alors il n'y en aura plus aucune. »**

Harry laissa les Dursley au bas de l'escalier et monta à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et assura que les Dursley ne viendraient pas le déranger pour l'instant.

**Snicks, viens ici. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. **

**C'est quoi ? **

**Un petit lapin**, dit Harry en sortant le lapin de sa boîte, **je t'en ramènerai deux par semaines. Est-ce que tu en auras assez ? **

**Oui, ça suffira. Merci. **

Hedwige émit un petit son dans sa cage. Harry se tourna vers elle et dit :

**« Je ne t'ai pas oublié**, il tira deux souris de la boîte, **tient je t'ai rapporté deux souris ».**

La chouette les mangea en très peu de temps. Tout comme Snicks, d'ailleurs. Harry décida qu'il était temps de prendre un peu de repos. Demain la routine recommencerait. Snicks alla se coucher dans un coin de la pièce pour laisser à Harry son lit. En fin de cette belle journée de fête, Harry se dit qu'il allait passer une très bonne nuit. Mais ses cauchemars refirent surface...

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Petits Messages :**

C'est encore moi avec, comme je l'ai écrit deux lignes plus haut, des petits messages.

Le premier est que je suis vraiment ouvert à tout commentaire et suggestions. Si vous avez une idée qui pourrait bien s'ajouter sans problème faite moi part de ça par e-mail. (plus les suggestions)

Le dernier point, (je le jure… enfin pour ce chapitre…), j'espère que vous aimerez ma fic…

Valérius…


	2. Découverte de toute sorte

**Chapitre 2 :**Le temps des découvertes.

La lune brillait de mille feux ce soir là. L'heure de la rencontre est proche, plus que jamais. Un homme se tenait au milieu d'une clairière. Il était drapé d'une cape en velours d'un rouge sang. Il attendait anxieusement l'arrivé de ses confrères. La clairière n'avait pas changé en plus de cinq siècles. La forêt qui l'entourait était la meilleure protection qu'elle n'eut jamais eut.

Cette forêt magique ne dévoilait pas aux non initiés cette endroit qui serait pourtant si facile à repérer pour les humains, ayant des pouvoir magiques ou non, s'il la survolait. Mais cette zone était réputée comme maudit depuis des siècles. Faut dire que le triangle des Bermudes est l'endroit rêvé pour installer une communauté magique qui veut se faire oublier par tous. L'île sur laquelle il se trouvait était magiquement dissimulée. Tant bien même qu'une personne viendrait qu'à passer outre les protections même de l'île, il ne parviendra jamais au cœur, à l'âme de la communauté qui est situé dans cette clairière. L'homme plongé dans sa réflexion en fut tiré par les bruits des premiers arrivants. Les sorciers portaient tous des habits similaires. La seule différence était la couleur qui varie selon le rang du sorcier. Le brun, symbole des sorciers de la terre mère, pour les sages. Le rouge orangé pour les sorciers de guerre, symbole des sorciers du feu. Le turquoise, symbolisant l'eau, pour les protecteurs de l'île. Le bleu ciel, pour les sorciers de l'air, l'esprit de la communauté. Le noir, symbole de la mort. Le blanc pour la vie. Le rouge sang symbole de la souffrance et le niveau du Sorcier-mage, pour le président de l'assemblé. Finalement le bleu royal pour symbole de la magie, mais il n'y en a plus à ce jour.

- **« Mes frères et mes sœurs, **dit le président**. L'heure est grave. Le monde des hommes est encore menacé. Nos ennemis ont réveillés le malin qui sommeillait. Le monde magique et le monde Moldu vont périr en moins de temps qu'il ne le faudra. »**

- **« Nous devons les aidés ! » **dit un sorcier du feu**. **

- **« Non, nous devons les laisser se débrouiller. Nous risquons de nous compromettre dans cette histoire. Nous avons beau être très fort, mais nos protections ne feront pas long feu contre la puissance du malin » **dit le porte-parole des sorciers de l'eau.

- **« Il nous tomberons dessus une fois que le monde sera à leur pied. Rien ne pourra les stopper à ce moment là. La terre prend position au coté du feu, pour une action immédiate » **proclama un sorcier en vert.****

- **« L'air se range du coté de l'eau. Si nous attendons, nous pourrons consolider encore plus nos protections et ainsi résister au malin. Nous le connaissons, nous savons comment nous protéger. Faisons le ! »**

- **« Bien je vois que l'assemblé est partagé comme à son habitude. Mais je ne trancherai pas la question. »**

L'assemblé se tourna comme un seul homme vers le président qui était installé sur une pierre au centre de l'assemblé.

- **« Qui décidera ? »** demanda impatiemment une sorcier du feu.

- **« La question est plutôt qu'est-ce qui fait que vous vous déciderez** » répondit le président.

Le silence se fit sur le rassemblement. Aucun ne voulait parler. Ils réfléchissaient tous à ce qui pourrais les forcé à agir ou non.

- **« J'ai découverts qu'à l'extérieur, il y a une personne maîtrisant le cinquième élément. »**

Le silence se fit de plus en plus oppressant. Un serpent-mage… il y avait encore un serpent-mage dans le monde. L'espoir peut naître à nouveau.

- **« Qui est cette personne ? »** questionna l'un des sages.

- **« Je suis le seul à savoir qui il est et où il est. Pour sa propre sécurité, personne ne le saura. » **Le président toisa les sorciers rassemblés.

- **« Que devons nous faire **? le sorcier de l'air se retourna vers ses condisciples et après une brève discussion**, L'air change sa position et se place du coté du feu et de la terre. »**

- **« Bien, soit. L'eau aussi change de décision. Pour le bien du monde. L'eau est pour une offensive, pour donner une chance au serpent-mage. »**

- **« L'assemblé est maintenant ajourné ! **décida le président**. Nous reprendrons lorsque le serpent-mage sera là. Pour l'instant, faites tous les préparatifs pour que nous soyons. »**

- **« Quand arrivera-t-il ? »** demanda un sorcier du feu****

- **« Bien que j'ai trouvé qui il est et surtout où il est, il ne pourra être des nôtres avant de nombreuses années. Il ne maîtrise pas son élément. »**

La foule eut un soupir désespéré venant surtout les sorciers du feu, car ça voulait dire pas de combat avant un bon bout de temps.

- **« N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, nous devrons l'attendre pour le combat final. D'ici là, nous devons contacter tous nos alliers magiques pour qu'ils puissent nous renseigner. J'ai déjà prévenu les stratèges qui ont commencés à élaborer diverses stratégies. Mes frères et sœurs que Gaïa veille sur vous, car nous somme en guerre. »**

Tout devint flou. Le décore vacilla et changea. Harry se retrouva soudainement transporté dans une toute autre forêt.

Cette fois-ci, le ciel était très sombre, mais on pouvait voir une lune noire se lever suivit de près par une lune écarlate.

Sur le plus haut des cinq promontoires se tenait une créature humanoïde de grande taille. Il toisait la plaine en contre bas. Il attendait que les autres clans se présente.

La lune noire est maintenant à son apogée et avec elle, elle apporte une troupe de bêtes fait son apparition et le chef monta sur son promontoire et hurla à la lune. Les loups-garous étaient au rendez-vous.

La lune écarlate atteint son zénith. Une nuée de créatures volantes fit son entré. Le chef se posa sur son promontoire et poussa des cris stridents qui fit réagir fortement les loups-garous. Les vampires étaient eux aussi présent.

Le sol se mis à trembler. Une fissure s'ouvrant peu à peu laissait monter une vague de chaleur torride. Cinq êtres infernaux sortirent du gouffre et l'un d'entre eux pris place sur son promontoire.

Une intense lumière éblouis toutes les créatures présentes à cette assemblée des plus étranges. Cinq êtres de lumières, des célestes, virent se joindre au rassemblement.

Une fois que le céleste avait pris place, celui, par lequel Harry voyait la scène, se leva.

- **« Mes chers frères, nous devons nous lever contre cette menace qui nous pèse. Il faudra faire vite et agir avant que la chasse ne recommence. »**

- **« Sommes-nous dans l'obligation de faire rejaillir les vieilles blessures, depuis des siècles, enterrés »** demanda l'infernal.****

- **« Je crains que le Khellendros est raison. Nous nous devons de réagir. »** dit le céleste.****

- **« Que devons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons intervenir directement… » **dit le vampire.****

- **« J'ai peine à la dire, mais Dracula a raison. » **dit le loup-garou****

- **« Je sais, mais nous avons un moyen à notre disposition… »** dit Khellendros****

Il tapa dans des mains _(NdA : c'est plus des pattes…mais bon…vous comprendrez plus tard)_ Cinq silhouettes vinrent se présenter devant lui. Ils en venaient un de chaque clan.

- **« Voici ceux qui représenteront les clans. Ils parcouront le monde, en notre nom, pour trouver le Malin. Voici nos représentants, nos fils et filles, les princes et princesses des Damnés… »**

L'image devint un malstrom confus avant que Harry ne puisse voir ou saisir le nom des princes et princesses.

Mais la douleur était insoutenable. Il ne pouvait se concentrer. Il fut ramené à lui rapidement dans une mélopée de souffrance et de haine.

Les images se firent plus net peu à peu. Devant lui se tenait des formes humaines, mais il ne pouvait pas encore les distinguer, il faisait trop noir.

Une douleur le ramena rapidement dans une mélopée de souffrances et de haine.

Devant lui se tenait une énorme créature. Elle était hideuse et difforme, mais on sentait sa puissance irradier toute minuscule pièce qui lui servait de prison. La créature était entourée de sorciers drapés de noir. Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître les larbins du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les mangemorts.

Une voix charger de haine et de malfaisance s'éleva dans le silence de mort qui était empreint sur la prison.

- **« Sortez, maintenant… »**

Tous sortirent promptement après s'être incliné très bas devant leur maître.

- **« Nous voilà enfin seul » **dit Voldemort**. **

- **« Que me veux-tu Tom Elvis Jedusor ? » **demanda la créature.****

- **« Je suis venu t'offrir la liberté à toi et aux Damnés… »**

- **« Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'en coûtera ? »**

- **« Une servitude et une loyauté sans faille » **répondit Voldemort

- **« Rien que ça ? Mais je vois que tu n'es pas au courant d'une chose. Les Damnés ne sont pas miens. Je les avais possédé et forcé à m'obéir d'où leur damnation par les leurs, mais maintenant, ils sont libres et cent fois plus puissant. Les Rois veulent ma tête… »**

- **« Toi… le puissant Baal **_(désolé… j'ai pas eu vraiment d'idée pour son nom…)_** aurait peur de ses Damnés ? »**

- **« Les Rois étaient mes lieutenants, je les ai personnellement formé. Leurs puissances dépasse ton imagination, petit mortel » **siffla Baal

- **« Argg… non… je ne suis pas un petit mortel » **ragea Voldemort.

- **« Soit, mais tu es un mortel tout de même » **répliqua Baal

- **« Je ne le serai pas longtemps… Je vais atteindre mon but… »**

- **« Aucun n'être n'a jamais été aussi prétentieux » **le coupa Baal.

Tom était chauffé à blanc et il était sur le bord de l'explosion. Baal avait touché le point sensible de son vis-à-vis.

- **« Si tu me libères, je te donnerai ce à quoi tu aspires tant… l'immortalité. Mais cela sera très long et douloureux… »**

- **« Si tu acceptes une alliance entre nos deux parties et que tu me donnes l'immortalité, marché conclu… »**

Baal leva les bras et prononça quelques mots qu'Harry ne compris pas.

- **« Le pacte est scell » **dit le malin en rabaissant les bras.

Deux rires démoniaques emplirent la pièce. La cicatrice de Harry irradiait la douleur qui se propagea dans le corps du jeune sorcier. La douleur était tellement forte qu'Harry se réveilla et se pris la tête à deux mains.

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'on va avoir comme problème encore… » **se dit Harry.

Il se tourna dans son lit et replongea dans un sommeil, mais qui, cette fois-ci, ne fut visité pas aucun rêve, ni cauchemar.

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

Je sais le chapitre deux est très court, mais bon… c'est juste de la mise en place. Les informations fournis vont seront plus du ressort des autres tomes, mais c'est surtout pour souligner que dans l'ombre l'activité est très présente.

Valérius…


	3. Quand le passé vous hante

RAR :

**Loyalbus**: Merci pour ta review. Pour les autres qui voudraient savoir si j'accepte les reviews non signés, la réponse est oui…

**Abel :** Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je n'ai prévu aucun slash et puis c'est vraiment pas moi ça, ce genre la. Pour ce qui est des couples avenir, je n'ai pas décidé encore tout décidé, mais il y a très peu de chance d'avoir un couple Harry/Hermione. Pour la signification de tout ce qui se passe dans le chapitre deux, ça va venir petit bout par petit bout. Merci pour tes reviews

J'ai été un p'tit vite pour le troisième chapitre, mais faudra attendre à jeudi prochain pour avoir le chapitre 4 (bon, l'affaire c'est qu'il est seulement écrit sur papier… donc faut que je le retranscrive…) Je suis un gars qui aime au moins avoir un chapitre d'avance, comme ça ya pas de stress.

Valérius…

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapitre 3 :** Quand le passé vous hante.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se retourna vers sont cadres. Il était 5h30. Il se secoua la tête, pris ses lunettes et se leva.

- **$ Tu étais très agité cette nuit$** dit Snick.

- **$ Oui, je sais. J'ai fait un cauchemar et il est annonciateur des très mauvaises nouvelles$ **répondit simplement Harry.

Harry quitta sa chambre sans attendre de réponse de la part de Snick. Après sa douche, il se rendit directement à l'entrepôt, sans avaler un déjeuner, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées et oublier de mettre de coté ce cauchemar et le mondes de sorciers.

Il trouva Fido qui l'attendait, comme à tous les jours depuis qu'Harry a commencé à travailler à l'entrepôt.

- **« Salut Harry… »,** dit-il.** « Toi, tu as eu une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, pas de doute. »**

- **« Bingo »,** répondit Harry sans enthousiasme, **« mais le travail va tout me faire oublier mes soucis »**

Harry passa devant Fido et se mit à l'ouvrage avec un certain acharnement, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive. Fido, Dave et Sam vinrent comme à leurs habitude manger avec Harry, mais surtout lui tenir compagnie.

- **« Tu as l'air très préoccupé Harry, qu'est-ce qui te chicotte ? »** demanda Dave

- **« Plusieurs choses… »** répondit distraitement Harry.

- **« Comme… »** insista Sam.

- **« Dans trois semaines, je dois retourner dans la maison de mon parrain… »**

- **« Il ne pourrait pas être pire que ton oncle. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur… et tu dois bien lui rendre si je ne m'abuse… »** dit Fido.

- **« Non, le problème est que mon parrain est mort au mois de juin et le pire, sous mes yeux… et… que c'est de ma faute… **la tristesse se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. Les autres avaient l'air plongés dans leurs pensées aussi.** Pour mon oncle, c'est assez normal pour un moldu… »** termina Harry.

- **« Rien de plus vrai. »** renchérit Sam

- **« De quoi ? »** demanda Fido, avec un air confus. _( de quoi est une expression québécoise, j'aurais pu mettre de quossé, mais sa n'aurait pas vraiment fonctionné)_

- **« Hein ?** répondit Harry en sortant des brumes de son esprit, **qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »**

- **« Tu as dit que ton oncle est un stupide moldu,** répondit Dave, **et je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est une réaction typique. »**

- **« Heu… c'est quoi ça, un moldu ? »** demanda Fido.

- **« Vous… vous savez c'est quoi un moldu ? »** demanda Harry en regardant Sam et Dave. Il ignora totalement Fido.

- **« Bien sur que je sais, même si j'en suis un. Ma sœur était des tiens. »** répondit Sam

- **« Et moi, je suis un cramol. »** dit à son tour Dave.

- **« Pouvez-vous arrêter de débloquer et m'expliquer c'est quoi un moldu pis un cramol ? »** demanda Fido.

- **« Heu…** fit Harry en se tournant vers Fido ne sachant pas comment expliquer à Fido qu'il était sorcier, **heu… comment je pourrais bien dire ça… »**

Harry jeta un regard à Dave et Sam, en quête d'un aide, mais tout ce qu'ils firent c'est d'afficher un grand sourire. Fido ne tint plus et il éclata de rire devant un Harry de plus en plus confus.

- **« Non, allez, je te fais marcher. Mon frère était aurore, mais il est mort dans une attaque de sorciers noirs. »** répondit lugubrement Fido.

- **« Comme pour ma sœur »** répondit Sam tout aussi triste.****

- **« Moi, c'est ma femme qui n'a pu y échapper » **dit Dave.****

- **« Comme vous devez le savoir, mes parents, mon parrain, un ami et tous sous mes yeux »** dit Harry d'une voix vide.****

- **« Oui, on connaît l'histoire moussé par les médias. »** répondit Dave.****

L'atmosphère autour des quatre hommes s'alourdissait. Une tension était palpable, comme la tristesse et le chagrin.

- **« Si on en restait là, messieurs ? »** proposa Fido

- **« Bon aller, si on retournait travailler pour se changer les idées »** enchaîna Sam.

C'était la mort dans l'âme, qu'ils se remirent à l'ouvrage, mais ils y mirent de l'énergie, beaucoup d'énergie, de l'énergie pour oublier, le passé, le futur, l'horreur et la barbarie des mangemorts.

Après que sa journée, qui considérait comme une des pires et des plus merdiques de son été, soit terminé, Harry rentra ''cher lui'' . Mais il n'avait que le pied posé dans la maison que l'oncle Vernon le héla, pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre dans le salon.

- **« Viens ici jeune homme »** hurla l'oncle Vernon.

Harry marcha, plutôt se traîna jusqu'au salon et répondit nonchalamment.

-**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »**

Harry figea net lorsqu'il vit un homme drapé d'une lourde cape de velours d'un profond rouge sang au milieu de la pièce.

- **« Bonjour, jeune homme. Je me présente, je m'appels Marius »** dit l'homme.

- **« Bon… bonjour monsieur »** bégaya Harry en se souvenant que cette homme était celui qu'il avait vu présider la première assemblée qu'il avait visité en songe.

- **« Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? »** demanda Marius

- **« J'en ai un gros doute. Tellement que j'en suis sur,** dit Harry en reprenant tout le courage qu'il avait. **Je suis presque sur que je suis la seul personne depuis des lustres à avoir le potentiel de maîtriser le cinquième élément, la magie. »**

Marius resta sans voix. Il regarda le jeune homme, mais de façon plus calculateur.

- **« Le feu sera heureux que le combats final sois plus près que prévu »** enchaîna Harry.

Le président de Gaïa lui jeta un regard suspicieux et lui demanda.

- **« Comment connais-tu toutes ces choses ? »**

- **« Je les ai vu. La nuit passée. J'ai assisté à toute votre assemblée ainsi qu'à celle de Voldemort qui conclu un pacte avec une créature des plus malfaisante. »** répondit Harry, en omettant la rencontre des Damnés.****

- **« Le Malin…** dit Marius pensif. **C'est bien ce que je craignais, Voldemort se lance sur un chemin très dangereux, il faut être fou pour réveiller une telle puissance.** Marius se tourna vers Harry.** C'est bien que tu es accepté ce que tu as vu. Parce que je te le concèdes, cela aurait été plutôt dure à faire avaler comme nouvelle. »**

Marius sortit une valise de sa poche droite et la posa sur le sol. Il pris sa baguette magique et prononça un formule et d'un mouvement de baguette, la malle reprit sa forme originelle. Sous les yeux apeurés des Dursley. Harry pouvait même entendre Dudley couiné, en arrière de son père, comme le petit porc qu'il est, qu'on amènerait à l'abattoir.

- **« Tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur t'appartient de droit. C'était la propriété de tes parents, de ton parrain et de ta marraine. Ils étaient tous des membres de notre communauté, personne n'a vraiment su qu'ils travaillaient pour nous. Pour la communauté magique, ils étaient de bons aurores, mais aucun n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils oeuvraient beaucoup plus pour la préservation du monde tel que nous le connaissons, leurs pertes nous ont terriblement affecté. Sur ce, je vais te laisser, mais sache que tu es loin… très loin d'être prêt pour le combat qui va t'attendre. Mais si je peux t'être d'une quelconque utilité, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser le miroir que ton parrain t'as donné l'an passé. C'est le moyen que nous utilisions pour le contacter, lui, ta marraine et tes parents.»** dit Marius.

Il salua Harry et fit un léger mouvement de tête pour saluer les Dursley et il s'évapora dans un nuage rouge écarlate.

Harry fixa la grosse malle qui trônait au milieu du salon. Bien qu'il entendit son oncle grogner toutes sortes d'injures contre les sorciers et la magie, Harry n'y porta pas plus d'attention qu'à son habitude.

- **« Je ne veux pas de cette chose…** hurla tante Pétunia en pointant la malle**, dans mon salon »**

Harry pris la malle et la montage de peine et de misère dans se chambre. **« Non, décidément, cette journée est vraiment merdique,** pensa Harry,** la pire depuis sa mort… »** L'amertume ne quitta pas Harry qui regardait la malle qui était rendu dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il la contempla, pendant de longues minutes…

- **$ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? $ **demanda Snick en faisant sortir Harry, en sursaut, de ses pensées.

- **$ Dans cette malle, il y a les possessions de mes parents, de mon parrain et de ma marraine, que je n'ai même pas connu. C'est un regroupement de sorciers qui l'a gardé tout ce temps… $ **répondit Harry.

Snick garda le silence soit par respect soit par qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Harry regardait les armoiries qui avaient sur le dessus de la malle, au total, il y en avait quatre. Il reconnu sans mal celle des Blacks quelques peu modifié. Les autres devaient appartenir à ses parents et sa marraine.

Harry poussa un soupir, en se disant qu'il faudra faire plus de recherche sur les blasons pour pouvoir mettre un nom de famille dessus. Il passa un doigt sur les armoiries suivant le relief des blasons. Il décida d'ouvrir la malle. **« Pfff… pas malin le gars aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû y penser quelle serait barrée »** pensa-t-il quand il ne fut pas capable de l'ouvrir. Maintenant qu'il avait passé ses buses, il tenta un alohomora. Un petit déclique se fit entendre. C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il ouvrit une porte, tangible, sur le passé de sa famille. À l'intérieur, il y avait quatre compartiments fermés, chacun d'entre eux portait une des armoiries qu'il y avait sur le dessus de la malle. Harry alla ouvrir, le compartiment dont l'emblème devait être celui de Sirius. Le compartiment contenait plusieurs cases. L'une d'entre elles contenait des robes de sorcier de couleur bleu ciel, Harry reconnu une robe typique des sorciers de l'air. Il trouva aussi dans les autres cases plusieurs livres sur la magie élémentaire, sur l'air _(logique non ?)_, sur la magie antique et il y avait aussi quelques armes blanches, dagues et poignards. Il ouvrit le compartiment à droite de celui de Sirius. L'emblème était celui d'un tigre ailé. À l'intérieur, il découvrit des habits orangés. Harry se demanda à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce compartiment. La réponse ne tarda guère, car il découvrit des photos de où l'on voit son père et sa mère dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant tendrement. **« Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux »** pensa Harry. Une rapidement, une rage monta en lu. Un jour, le prix de tels actes devrait être payé au centuple, Voldemort va trouver la facture très épicée… et Dumbledore devra répondre de certains de ses actes. La rage montait à une vitesse folle, en lui. Il jeta un regard à la photo de ses parents, il se sentit apaisé par cette immortalisation du bonheur et de la joie. Le feu de la colère qui bouillait en lui mourut peu à peu. **« Non,** pensa-t-il**, mieux vaut garder la rage pour le moment de l'affrontement. »**

Il continua son exploration du passé. Il trouva des lettres que sa mère avait écrites pour James. Dans les quelques livres que contenait le compartiment de son père, Harry trouva un petit carnet noir, où il y avait sur le dessus une inscription très usée, qui était presque illisible, mais Harry pu du moins y lire, à force de regarder, « La bible des Maraudeurs ». Harry sentit son cœur plus léger, ce petit carnet, lui rappelait qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui devrait passer son temps à faire des gaffes et des conneries de toutes sortes et qu'il devrait perpétuer l'œuvre des maraudeurs.

Il déposa le carnet sur son bureau dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre le temps de le parcourir, avant tout, il voulait finir l'explorer la malle.

Les autres livres portaient surtout sur la magie élémentaire du feu, sur des techniques de combats très versatiles et surtout, sans oublier, sur le quidditch En outre, il mit la main sur une important collection d'armes blanches toutes plus variées les unes des autres. **« J'imagine à peine la tête de maman devant tant d'armes, elle ne devait pas trop apprécier de le voir 'jouer' avec ça,** pensa Harry**, mais c'est un sorcier du feu… donc un guerrier principalement. »**

Il referma le compartiment de son père et alla ouvrir le suivant qui avait sur le dessus un emblème composé d'un aigle qui tenait un livre dans ses serres.** « J'aurais aucun mal à imaginer que c'est cette emblème pourrait appartenir à Hermione,** pensa-t-il**, mais là, ce doit être celui de ma mère, parce que le dernier n'est pas vraiment représentatif de se qu'était ma mère, selon les dires de Sirius et de Remus… »** ****Le dernier était composé d'un petit chat qui dormait au milieu de ce qui semblait être des oreillers. Harry ouvrit celui qui avait l'aigle avec le livre. La première chose qu'il vit fut une pile de lettres avec le nom de Lily écrit sur le dessus. Harry regarda la quantité de lettres, il y en avait beaucoup. Une case entière du compartiment était dédiée aux lettres. Il prit la première sur le dessus et décida de la lire. Il vit qu'elle datait du temps de la scolarité de sa mère.

_Ma douce Lily, _

_Chaque jour qui passe, est comme un poignard que l'on me tourne dans le cœur. Je suis si près, mais si loin de toi. Quand un de tes rires se fait entendre, je ne peux m'empêcher dit entendre le son de la vie, la mélodie de l'amour et il me fait fondre et perdre tout moyen. Un de tes sourires me donne te courage et la force de faire l'impossible. La seule chose que je ne peux faire est te dire qui je suis… te dire mon amour haut et fort, parce que j'ai trop peur de perdre le peu que je peux avoir…_

_Ton fidèle et mystérieux serviteur…_

**« Est-ce une lettre de mon père ? »** se demanda Harry. Il alla voir les autres lettres. Plusieurs d'entre elles était tous signés « ton fidèle et mystérieux serviteur ». Il trouva les lettes signés James et il décida de comparer l'écriture… **« Hum… elles ont l'air identique… de tout façon, maman ne les auraient pas gardées si elles étaient venus d'une autre personne,** se supposa Harry**, c'est vrai que papa et maman, ne s'entendaient pas à merveille au début de leur scolarit »** Harry conclu que le mystérieux auteur des premières lettres était en fait James qui avait un manque flagrant de courage pour avouer son amour.

**« Un peu comme toi avec Cho »** dit la petite voix de sa conscience dans sa tête. **« Je sais… pas besoin de me le rappeler »** grogna Harry à la petite voix.

Harry laissa les lettres de coté et poursuivit son investigation du compartiment. Des robes turquoise, l'eau protectrice. Au contraire des deux autres, Harry ne trouva pas d'arme, mais une quantité phénoménale de livres. Il décida de revenir voir plus tard, les trésors littéraires que sa mère devait avoir. Il ferma le compartiment de sa mère et alla ouvrit le dernier…

- **« HARRY !!** hurla l'oncle Vernon**, le souper est servit ! »**

**« C'est pas le temps des contrariés surtout avec l'autre qui est venu ici… ils sont déjà à cran… et j'ai pas le goût de me ramasser avec eux pendant le reste des vacances. »** pensa Harry pendant qu'il refermait la malle.

Il descendit les marches trois par trois. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, toute la petite famille était déjà installée. Harry prit sa place sans dire un mot, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Le repas se déroula en silence. Nul ne voulais piper mot… nul ne voulais déclarer les hostilités.

Mais le silence fut rompu par l'arriver d'une chouette, qui entra par une fenêtre ouverte. Tante Pétunia sursauta et s'arma d'un poêlon, Dudley se précipita sous la table et l'oncle Vernon prit une teinte cramoisie.

La chouette se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. **« Ils vont dire que c'est ma faute maintenant… »** se dit-il. Harry récupéra le message et donna un petit bout de viande, qui lui restait, à la chouette qui s'en retourna.

Il se leva de table et monta directement à sa chambre, pendant que les Dursley étaient encore sous le choque de cette apparition surprise.

Rendu dans sa chambre, il alla à son bureau et s'installa. Il ouvrit la lettre.

_Harry,_

_On m'a signalé que tu as eu de la visite quelques peu insoupçonné. Je viendrai te voir se soir à 19h pour que l'on discute un peu de cela._

_Albus__ Dunbledore._

**« Qu'elle chance que j'ai…** pensa Harry**, je dois me taper le vieux fou pendant la soirée et lui expliquer c'était qui… pffff… la merde. Il va voir, je vais commencer à régler des comptes maintenant. L'inconnu peut-être très insécurisant.»**

Harry regarda son cadran. Il affichait 18h50. **« Belle marge de manœuvre, qu'il me laisse. »** dit Harry en se précipitant pour ranger sa chambre et dissimuler la malle.

- **$ Snick, surtout ne te montre pas et ne dit rien, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas s'il va vouloir monter ici.$ **dit Harry

- **$ Pas de problème Harry $** répondit le serpent.

À une minute avant l'arrivé du directeur, Harry descendit l'escalier et se précipita dans le salon, au même moment où Dumbledore apparaissait dans un pop au milieu du salon. Le bruit de la descente rapide de Harry et le pop de l'arriver du directeur avec attiré l'attention des Dursley qui vinrent voir ce qui se passait dans le salon. L'oncle Vernon, n'avait toujours pas perdu son teint cramoisi, remarqua Harry et pensa qu'il était loin de le perdre.

- **« Bonsoir Mme Dursley, M. Dursley**, dit Dumbledore**, j'ai à parler avec Harry, je vous l'emprunte pour quelques instants. »**

Le directeur sortit de sa poche une fourchette, ensuite il prit sa baguette. Instinctivement, les Dursley reculèrent. Une petite formule fût prononcée et il tendit l'objet à Harry.

- **« Nous allons dans mon bureau, nous serons tranquille pour parler »** dit simplement le vieil homme.

À peine venait-il de mettre la main sur la fourchette qu'il eu l'impression désagréable qu'un crocher le tirait par le ventre. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans le bureau du directeur, à Poudlard. Albus alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et invita Harry à prendre place dans un des fauteuil qu'il y avait en face du directeur. Ils restèrent assis un en face de l'autre sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. C'est le directeur qui brisa le silence.

- **« Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui assure ta protection, mon avertis que tu avais reçu la visite d'un sorcier, il y a quelques heure de cela. Je voudrais savoir de qui il s'agit, du pourquoi cette personne est venu te voir et comment malgré tous les protections, il a pu passer ? »**

- **« Le qui, le pourquoi et le comment ne vous concerne guère, monsieur »** répondit froidement Harry

- **« C'est pour ta protection que je te demande cela Harry. »**

- **« Je ne courais aucun danger. »**

- **« Sais-tu qui était cette personne ? Peux-tu être sur quelle n'est pas avec Voldemort ? »**

- **« Je suis sur et certain qu'il n'est pas de mèche avec Voldemort et non, je ne connais pas réellement cette personne, mais mes parents et Sirius lui faisait confiance… »**

- **« C'est cette personne qui t'as dit ça ? Mais ça peut être un subterfuge pour endormir ta méfiance. »**

- **« Je suis prêt à parier mon coffre de Gringott que j'ai raison. Maintenant, je voudrais bien pouvoir renter »**

Harry avait gardé son ton froid et distant. Le directeur le regarda un petit moment encore et acquiesça. Il reprit la fourchette et l'enchanta de nouveau et la donna à Harry qui disparut instantanément. Laissant le directeur plongé dans ses pensées. Se fut Fumseck qui le tira de sa léthargie en signalant son arriver d'un doux trémolos. Il était porteur d'une réponse qu'il devait attendre depuis un certain temps, car il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la lettre et il ne lui fallu qu'un fraction de seconde faire un portoloin et partir.

Harry lui atterrit dans sa chambre en grommelant quelques choses qui ressemblait fortement à **« Maudit portoloin de merde… il n'y pas d'autre moyen de transport que ça pis la poudre de cheminette, pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas transplaner »**

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Son entretien avec Dumbledore avait duré une vingtaine de minutes pas plus. Il jeta un regard sur sa chambre et alla sortir la malle qu'il avait cachée.

- **$ Il n'y a plus rien a craindre Snick, le vieux ne viendra pas $**

- **$ Qu'est-ce que voulait cette personne ? $**

- **$ Savoir tout de ma vie… sans m'en laisser un petit bout pour exister pleinement, avec mes problèmes. $**

Snick retourna dans son coin chaud et laissa Harry devant la malle, qu'il avait l'intention de finir d'explorer. Le dernier compartiment, celui de sa marraine qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il espérait au moins pouvoir en apprendre un peu sur elle. Dans ce compartiment, il y avait des robes vertes et quelques livres sur la magie, mais rien de personnel, rien qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur son identité. Il referma la malle et la rangea. Il était rendu 20h et Harry décida de faire deux heures de devoirs avant d'aller se coucher.

- **« J'aurai tout fini mes devoirs et travaux d'ici une semaine »** se dit Harry en repoussant son devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait presque fini. Il sera tous ce qui étaient relatif au monde magique et alla se coucher sans demander son reste. **« Enfin, fini… Demain est un autre jour… un jour meilleur j'espère… »** pensa Harry juste avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**À jeudi pour la suite…**


	4. Un monde à part

Voici le chapitre 4 dans les temps, premièrement, un gros merci à Dirgni pour avoir fait la correction de ce chapitre.

Abel : Tu n'as pas encore tout vu… regarde juste ce chapitre…

Je vous remercie Loyalbus, Abel et Mietek pour vos reviews.

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapitre 4 :** Un monde à part.

Dans un petit monastère, dans le nord du Tibet, l'agitation régnait, troublant ainsi la routine des habitants, et interrompit les leçons que donnaient les maîtres à leurs élèves. L'interruption est due à l'arrivée inattendue, par tout le monde, d'un vieil homme au sourire malicieux et aux yeux pétillants de vie derrière ses petites lunettes en demi-lune. Le maître des lieux vint l'accueillir.

- **« Valérius, comme je suis heureux de te revoir »** dit le vieil homme.

- **« Albus Dumbledore, cela fait bien un siècle que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici. »** répondit Valérius.

- **« Au moins… au moins,** dit Albus**, ça date de notre formation… Je suis ici, pour régler mon petit problème. »**

- **« Ça, je m'en doutais. Allez, vient à l'intérieur. L'air froid n'est pas bon pour les deux vieux croulants que nous sommes. »**

Le directeur de Poudlard gratifia Valérius de l'un de ses sourires chargé de malice. Les deux vieux croulants se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment central. En levant les yeux au ciel, Albus fut submergé de souvenirs, à la vue des dragons volant en formation suivis de près par un groupe d'hippogriffes et de griffons.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment central, aussi nommé Le Siège par les plus vieux.

- **« Un vent de nostalgie te rappelle tes choix passés Albus ? »** demanda Valérius.

- **« Le Siège… rien n'a réellement changé ici… »**

- **« Et rien ne changera, c'est juste nous qui changeons,** dit Valérius.** Viens, allons dans le salon, nous pourrons bavarder tranquillement, sur ta requête et un autre sujet qui risque d'être plus houleux. »**

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon richement décoré aux couleurs du monastère, le noir et le bleu impérial tapissait toute la pièce. Au centre, il y avait une gigantesque table. Albus s'approcha et déposa une main dessus. Il parcourut la table jusqu'à l'autre extrémité en promenant sa main sur la table d'ébène. Arrivé au bout, il regarda le panneau de contrôle et dit :

- **« La table du Stratège… une des plus merveilleuses reliques que notre monde ait porté, mais aussi une des plus dangereuse. Si elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains… »** dit le vieux directeur.

- **« Mais, comme tu le sais déjà, il n'y aucune crainte à avoir »**

- **« Bien sur, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. »** répondit Albus

- **« Tout comme ton goût trop prononcé pour les sucreries et les desserts »**

- **« Sur ce point, je suis totalement incorrigible »**

Ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à leur porte. Valérius se rapprocha de Albus et lui dit :

- **« La nouvelle de ta visite a mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais à se répandre. Es-tu prêt à affronter la tempête et ton destin ? »**

De l'humour, Albus en aura bien besoin pour passer au travers des prochains événements…

La personne n'ayant reçu aucune réponse des occupants du salon, martela, avec plus de ferveur, la porte, en ajoutant quelques paroles de son cru.

- **« Ouvrez cette porte, que je puisse étriper le vieux sénile !! Valérius, si tu veux conserver intacte le salon, ouvres maintenant ! Et plus vite que ça sinon tu vas y passer aussi !! »**

Pendant se temps du coté des vieux croulants.

- **« Je peux clairement penser qu'il m'en veux encore »** dit Albus peiné.

- **« Pour t'en vouloir, il t'en veut. Il est furieux de ne jamais pouvoir sortir des limites du monastère et plus que frustré, il veut vraiment ta peau cette fois… Prêt ? »**

D'un léger mouvement de la main, en direction de la porte, Valérius l'ouvrit, libérant ainsi la pression que la personne exerçait sur la porte.

- **« Toi !!** dit un jeune homme en pointant Dumbledore avec son Bo _(un bâton long utilisé dans le Bo-jutsu un art martial japonais)_**. Tu vas me le payer ! »**

Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un pantalon ample dans un tissus très léger avec un chemise du même tissu, qui finissait juste en dessous du menton, attachée serré pour être sûr que la chemise ne s'ouvre pas et une paire de gants de cuir noir. Ses cheveux blanc-platine striés de mèches noires étaient attachés en catogan, lui arrivaient un plus bas que les épaules. Dans ses yeux dorés, on pouvait déceler un féroce puissance bouillonner à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Outre le Bo, il avait un kodachi attaché en bandoulière dans le dos, le pommeau est en bas à droite. _(Un kodachi c'est un type de sabre japonais utilisable à une ou deux mains)_

- **« Dorian ! Reprend ton calme ! Maintenant ! »** dit Valérius

- **« Non, Valérius, je ne veux pas me calmer. Il payera pour m'avoir emprisonné ici. Seize longues années à être retiré du monde. Depuis ma naissance, tu me gardes caché. »**

- **« C'est pour ton bien que je t'ai gardé loin du monde. Et puis, de quoi as-tu à te plaindre ? Tu es logé, nourri et tu as eu les meilleurs professeurs dans toutes les matières »** rétorqua Albus

- **« Peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais vécu. Je suis une machine. Tu as fait de moi une machine et je veux mettre fin à tout ceci avant que tu ne puisses refaire une telle bêtise. »**

Dans les yeux de Dorian flamboyait une lueur de détermination qui fit frémir le vieux directeur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. **« Au moins, je n'ai pas fait la même erreur avec Harry »** pensa Albus.

- **« Viens t'asseoir, nous avons à discuter sérieusement et de façon civilisé » **dit Albus qui prenait juste place dans l'un des fauteuil fortement rembourrés.

Dorian regarda Dumbledore d'un œil noir. Il n'avait, visiblement aucune envie de s'asseoir ou même de discuter de façon civilisée avec son tuteur. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie au monde, Poudlard, était le tuteur légal de Dorian De Mortès. Albus avait vu en Dorian une des personnes les plus douées et surtout les plus puissantes que le monde connaîtrait. Mais le pire est que Dorian connaisse lui aussi ce fait. **« Et le vieux fou croit pouvoir me protéger, mais la vraie question est, qui le protègera de moi…? »** pensa Dorian.

- **« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder prisonnier ici. Soit vous me laissez partir, soit je sors en écrasant tout sur mon passage. »**

- **« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Le monde extérieur est très dangereux et hostile, surtout pour un jeune homme de seize ans. »** dit Albus

- **« Dangereux… ? qu'est-ce qui peut être dangereux pour moi? Je suis aussi connu du monde entier… qu'un grain de sable dans l'univers. En plus tu as fait de moi une machine de combat contre les forces du Mal, le Bourreau du Lignage. J'ai plus de trente ans d'entraînement dans des salles temporelles. Alors Albus… que décides-tu ? Parce que je vais me faire un immense plaisir de te passer sur le corps. »**

- **« J'ai peur qu'en te laissant sortir, que tu ne rejoignes les forces du Voldemort »**

- **« Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai justement été former pour appliquer la justice du Lignage. Voldemort a été jugé coupable, par le Lignage, d'avoir utilisé le Linus pour engendrer le mal. »**

- **« Je sais et tu me vois ravi de savoir que tu n'as pas oublié ta tâche première. »**

- **« Alors, Albus… J'attends, toujours ta réponse et tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de patience, c'est loin d'être une de mes vertus. Valérius a dû te le dire. »**

Ce dernier sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Il avait préféré laisser les deux 'ennemis' discuter sans intervenir, du moins tant qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas. Le vieux directeur l'empêcha de donner une quelconque réponse, en prenant la parole avant lui pour affirmer son choix.

- **« Je suis venu ici pour deux choses, la première est pour te faire une proposition et l'autre ne te concerne pas. »** répondit Albus.

Cette annonce eu l'effet d'une bombe, laissant pantois Dorian et Valérius, mais le jeune homme se reprit rapidement.

- **« Et quelle est cette proposition ? »**

- **« Je t'offre la chance de sortir d'ici, mais il faudra que tu fasses ta scolarité. Comme ça, tu pourras avoir une vie, comme tu dis, avec d'autres adolescents »** proposa le directeur.

- **« Faire ma scolarité avec des marmots qui ne connaissent rien !! Je suis probablement plus compétent que ton prof de défense contre les forces du mal et que ton prof de duel !! Je vais t'en faire deux bouchées tout au plus. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Que je te donne le poste de professeur dans ces deux matières là ? »** répondit Albus.

- **« Je pourrais aisément le faire… parce que c'est déjà ce que je fais depuis deux ans ici. Je pourrais aussi enseigner les préceptes du Linus. Demande à Valérius »**

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte Valérius? »** demanda Albus en se tourna vers son vieil ami.

- **« C'est vrai. Il y a deux ans, un des maîtres est mort sans avoir désigné de successeur. Il a fallu trouver un remplaçant et la seule personne ayant le statut de maître que nous avions était Dorian, qui ma foi, fait un très bon travail. »** dit Valérius pour éclairer Albus sur la situation.

- **« Il avait un statut de maître avant ? »** demanda Albus intrigué

- **« Oui, un drow **_(NdA, un drow, c'est un elfe noir, race qui est généralement mauvaise) _**, qui était un maître des ombres errant est venu ici pour se réfugier. Il n'a pas suivi les préceptes drows et s'est donc vu banni. Il a vite remarqué Dorian et son potentiel. Dorian a donc été son élève pendant une année. Le Shadow Dancer lui a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Il a donc gratifié Dorian du titre de Shadow Dancer... maître des ombres. Dorian a gardé une rancœur contre les drows, pour avoir bannit un être foncièrement bon. » **répondit Valérius

- **«Oui… bon… je vois… écoutes moi bien Dorian,** dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers ce dernier**, bien que tu sois maître des ombres, je ne peux absolument pas te donner ces postes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as pas les compétences, mais bien parce que c'est totalement impossible. Ici, on peut faire ce que l'on veut, le monastère est considéré comme une cité état indépendante de toute nation, mais à Poudlard, nous sommes régis par des lois très différentes de celles que tu connais. Il faudra même que tu laisses ici Malystryx… »**

- **« Si tu penses que je vais me séparer des seuls êtres que j'ai jamais aimé, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Mortéa, Myska, Aritanaé, Séréna et Malystryx viendront avec moi si je pars. Mais j'hésite encore… parce que j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te coller une baffe. Donnes moi au moins le droit d'enseigner le Linus et les arts martiaux. Avec ça, le marché est conclu. »**

Le directeur, regarda attentivement le jeune homme. **« L'enseignement l'a fait mûrir et il y tient coûte que coûte. Pour les arts martiaux, il n'y aura pas de problème, mais le Linus c'est une autre paire de manches. En Angleterre, cette pratique est inconnue, comme presque partout dans le monde. Mais il faut vraiment qu'il vienne avec moi en Angleterre, pour la protection qu'il pourra offrir à Harry »** pensa-t-il.

- **« Bon… c'est d'accord, mais je ne peux pas encore dire si le Linus va être accepté par les autorités gouvernementales. Cette pratique leur est totalement inconnue, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils veuillent la réglementer comme les animagus. Bien que peu connue, par le ministère, elle est pratiquée par un bon nombre de personnes qui devront se faire enregistrer au ministère comme membre du Lignage. Pour les arts martiaux, je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait. Surtout qu'un tournoi international de duel et de combat est organisé par plusieurs écoles de sorcelleries.»** dit Albus en se levant et en présentant sa main à Dorian

- **« C'est d'accord, **dit Dorian en serrant la main du directeur**, mais gardes bien en tête que rien n'est effacé… rien n'est pardonné. Ce n'est qu'une trêve, le temps que je mette la main sur cette pourriture de Voldemort. Quand devrais-je partir ? Parce qu'il me reste des élèves et… »**

- **« La dernière semaine d'août, pas avant. »** répondit aussitôt Dumbledore

Dorian tourna le dos sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il alla rejoindre ses élèves, laissant les deux vieux ensembles.

Une fois que Dorian eut passé la porte, Valérius alla la fermer. Il se retourna et vit son vieil ami se laisser tomber d'épuisement dans l'un des fauteuils. Valérius s'installa dans celui placé en face d'Albus. Il lui donna le temps de récupérer parce que, même si l'échange n'avait été que verbal, Dorian diffusait sa colère par pulsions de magie brute qu'il libérait de temps en temps sans même s'en apercevoir et Albus avait dû en essuyer plusieurs et quelques bonnes.

- **« Alors, Valérius,** dit Dumbledore**, qui est cette personne qui pourrait prendre le poste de professeur de DCFM, dont tu m'as fait part dans ta lettre? »** commença Dumbledore.

- **« Humm… c'est que… c'est une des élèves les plus prometteuses qui, de plus, a un talent pour enseigner. Elle aide souvent les autres et son maître. »** renseigna Valérius.

- **« Bien… bien… mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir l'avis de son maître. »** suggéra Albus.

- **« Je pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas » **esquiva Valérius.

- **« Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il ne voudra pas ? » **questionna Albus.

- **« Oui et non… son maître c'est Dorian… »** avoua Valérius.

- **« Ouf… je vois. Comment va-t-il le prendre ? »** demanda Dumbledore.

- **« Le problème est que peu importe qui ce sera, aucun n'arrivera à le maîtriser. Surtout si c'est un élève qui vient d'ici » **dit Valérius.

- **« Donc, il faut oublier ta proposition… »** rétorqua Albus.

- **« Non, je ne dis pas ça. Mais bien que personne ne pourrait le faire hormis Ahéris. Il faudra juste lui exposer clairement la situation. Le mieux serait qu'elle parte avec toi aujourd'hui même. Tout le monastère est au courant que je lui ai donné une mission. Ils doivent tous supposer que tu es venu pour cette mission. Ne leur enlevons pas cette fausse joie. En partant maintenant, tu pourras l'informer sur tout ce qu'elle devra savoir et elle pourra monter un programme scolaire. Mais je te conseil fortement d'y jeter un œil, parce qu'il risque d'être très rude en comparaison de ce que tes élèves ont connus.»**

- **« Je te rappelle, que nous avons fait notre cours ici ensemble, donc le programme je le connais tout de même un peu. »**

Les deux vieux hommes se levèrent. Valérius fit signe à son ami de le suivre. Il allait à la rencontre du futur professeur de Poudlard. Ils parcouraient le chemin tout en bavardant tranquillement.

- **« … le caractère qu'il a…** s'exclama Albus**, un De Mortès jusqu'au bout des ongles… »**

- **« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Avec toutes les prises de bec qu'il a avec tout le monde… enfin presque tout le monde… » **s'exclama le personnage d'un tableau.

Dumbledore s'arrêta et regarda le tableau qui avait interrompu les deux hommes.

- **« Jonas De Mortès, tu dois être fier de ton petit-fils. Il a ton caractère »** grogna le directeur de Poudlard.

- **« Et j'en suis fier. Un parfait De Mortès »** répondit le personnage en prenant un air fier et supérieur.

- **« Je n'ai jamais pu vaincre un De Mortès par le passé et je dois me rentrer dans le crâne que c'est repartit pour un tour. »** commenta Albus.

- **« Bien, il était temps. Il t'a fallu passer par quatre générations pour le constater. »** répondit Jonas.

Valérius entraîna Albus pour l'éloigner le plus possible de Jonas. Il n'était pas bon de les laisser l'un près de l'autre. Ça, il l'avait appris lors de sa formation avec Albus et Jonas.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs groupes qui les saluèrent lorsqu'ils passaient à proximité et ils sortirent du Siège.

- **« Le groupe de Dorian devrait être dans les enclos. Il donne un cours sur les griffons aux futurs chevaucheurs. »** dit Valérius.

Donc, ils se dirigèrent vers le 'quartier' des enclos. Dans l'enclos des griffons, une quinzaine de personnes étaient placées autour d'un griffon. Ils étaient tous attentifs à ce que disait leur maître, qui leur expliquait les techniques de vol à dos de griffons de combats. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, les deux vieux purent entendre clairement ce que disait Dorian.

- **« … ces créatures sont entraînées pour tuer. Si vous les gênez, elles vous désarçonneront à la première occasion. Maintenant, tous en selle. Je veux que vous voliez à très basse altitude. »**

Tous les élèves l'entourant se dirigèrent vers les griffons de l'enclos. Le griffon qui avait servi pour le cours fut monté par une jeune femme. Valérius pointa cette jeune femme et dit à Albus : **« C'est elle » **Sur le dos de sa monture, Ahéris parcourait l'enclos pour aider et conseiller les élèves qui allait faire leur premier vol.

Dorian, de son coté, tentait de calmer un griffon qui ne voulait pas être monté. Le griffon avait fait claquer son bec et avait donner quelques ruades qui avaient propulser deux élèves à quelques mètres. Dorian s'avança vers la créature en déployant quelque peu son aura pour lui montrer qu'il avait à faire à une puissance plus grande que lui. Dorian était entouré d'une aura bleue. Le halo grandissait et devenait de plus en plus éblouissant, parce que le griffon semblait toujours défier Dorian, même s'il reculait d'un air incertain. Dorian sentit que la bête ne se calmait pas, il allait peut-être même attaquer. Dorian décida de libérer d'un coup une bonne partie de son énergie. Cela eut l'effet d'un flash lumineux qui aveugla, tout ceux qui le regardaient, pendant quelques secondes et eut fit se rassembler la quasi-totalité du monastère autour de l'enclos des griffons.

Malgré ce déploiement d'énergie, l'animal ne voulait tout simplement pas coopérer. Dorian regardait attentivement la bête, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car il remarqua que le griffon bandait les muscles de ses pattes arrière. Dorian avait sa main droite posée sur sa hanche, à quelques centimètres de son kodachi.

Le griffon bondit. Dorian empoigna son kodachi et frappa la bête. Le coup la happa de bas en haut, lui entaillant le poitrail, lui ouvrant la gorge et libérant ainsi un flot de sang rouge qui se répandit sur le sol.

- **« Sortez tous les griffons ! Maintenant !** cria Dorian**, l'odeur du sang va les énerver. Videz aussi les autres enclos pour que les autres ne soient pas affectés.»**

Tous se mirent à l'ouvrage. Ceux qui s'étaient attroupés vinrent donner un coup de main. Dorian distribuait des ordres à tous pour que les bêtes évacuées ne soient pas stressées et qu'elles ne causent aucun blessé. Les griffons, les hippogriffes et les seddens furent évacués et transférés dans les anciens enclos. Un groupe fut désigné pour nettoyer tout l'enclos. Dorian rangea, enfin, son kodachi. Ses vêtements étaient éclaboussés de sang. Il se mit à genoux dans la marre de sang, caressa la tête de l'animal et se releva. D'un geste de la main, il fit léviter le corps de la bête, sortit de l'enclos et se dirigea vers un bâtiment qui était à l'écart de tous les autres, ses appartements. Le corps du griffon le suivait.

Arrivé, il barra toutes les portes et se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur où il déposa le corps, au centre d'un cercle de dalles de pierres. Sur chacune des dalles, une rune était gravée. Il entra à son tour dans le cercle de pierres et commença une incantation qui résonnait comme une plainte mélancolique. Une à une, les runes prirent vie et commencèrent à luire peu à peu et de plus en plus fort, au fil de l'avancement de l'incantation.

Quand l'incantation atteint son paroxysme, le cercle de pierres prit feu, consumant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le corps du griffon flamba, ainsi que les vêtements de Dorian. Son kodachi tomba sur le sol. Il était maintenant debout et nu au milieu des flammes qui léchaient son corps sans qu'il n'ait l'air de ressentir de douleur. Il récitait toujours l'incantation, mais il commença à diminuer l'intensité. Les flammes diminuèrent aussi, tout comme la luminosité des runes.

Lorsque tout s'arrêta, Dorian se tenait encore dans le cercle et regarda son corps intact. Il regardait les runes qui étaient tatouées magiquement sur tout son corps, un savant enchevêtrement. Les seuls endroits qui n'étaient pas couverts étaient la tête, les paumes des mains et celles des pieds. C'est au niveau du cœur qu'était l'enchevêtrement le plus parfait. Sa rune cœur était composée de quatre autres runes. L'assemblage de toutes les runes qui couvraient son corps était parfait et il en connaissait toute la mosaïque par cœur.

Dorian cessa son examen et récupéra son kodachi qui gisait dans les cendres. Lui et son arme n'avaient reçu aucun dommage. Il se dépêcha pour aller dans sa chambre et s'habiller rapidement d'une tenue identique : des mocassins, un pantalon ample, une chemise attachée sous le menton, des gants blancs et deux ceintures en peau de dragons des glaces. Sa tenue, entièrement composée de blanc, faisait ressortir ses yeux dorés et les mèches noires qui zébraient sa chevelure.

Lorsqu'il sortit, son sedden l'attendait. Les seddens étaient des tigres, généralement de couleur noir, d'une hauteur moyenne d'un mètre soixante et dotés d'ailes noires. Les seddens étaient généralement utilisé comme monture par les Shadow Dancer. Mais Mortéa était d'un blanc pur zébré de petites raies noires et ses grandes ailes étaient d'une blancheur immaculée. Dorian s'approcha et passa sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure. Mortéa colla sa tête sur le torse de son cavalier.

- **« Je sais ma belle, je sais…** dit-il tristement**, mais je ne pouvais le laisser partir. »**

Mortéa leva la tête et donna un bon coup de langue sous le menton de Dorian et déploya ses ailes, dès que Dorian l'enfourcha et eut les deux pieds dans les étriers, puis, se cabra et sauta en donnant un puissant battement d'ailes pour s'envoler. Ils volèrent au-dessus du monastère. L'agitation due à l'incident s'était calmée, les bêtes retrouvaient maintenant leurs enclos. Ahéris venait de regrouper les élèves. Dorian fit atterrir Mortéa et toisa ses élèves.

- **« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Que je vous prenne par la main et que je vous aide à monter votre griffon ? »** grogna Dorian.

Chaque élève alla se trouver une monture, mais la choisit de façon plus attentive. En moins de deux, tous étaient dans les airs. Dorian les regarda du sol. Il apprécia la technique démontrée par certains mais son attention était fixée sur Ahéris. Elle et son griffon volaient avec grâce, agilité et rapidité. Elle a été sa première élève et la seule personne à avoir un certain contrôle sur lui.

Tout le monastère s'était posé la question, pour savoir comment ? Mais les réponses suggérées étaient souvent plus farfelues que vraisemblables. Mais la suggestion qui ressortait à tous les coups, c'était qu'elle lui était tombée dans l'œil, surtout qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Cette rumeur n'était pas loin de la vérité. Son talent, l'ardeur qu'elle déployait et surtout le cœur qu'elle mettait dans ses entraînements étaient tombés dans l'œil de Dorian.

Il sortit de sa contemplation et porta son attention sur les deux vieux qui bavardaient ensemble.

- **« Regardes le, Albus… Tu as vu comment il maîtrise ses élèves et comment il a réagi rapidement face au griffon. » **

- **« Oui… j'ai surtout vu sa puissance. Son aura est incroyable »** dit Dumbledore.

Albus regarda encore attentivement le jeune homme et le détailla plus scrupuleusement. **« Un guerrier, c'est ce qu'il est. La puissante musculature qu'il doit avoir. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il porte toujours des gants et qu'on ne voie pas un centimètre de peau autre que sa tête. »** Il remarqua en même temps que Dorian suivait toujours des yeux la même personne.

Valérius vit que Albus avait remarqué la fixation de Dorian pour Ahéris, et le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

- **« C'est la seule personne qui a jamais pu le faire sourire. »** commenta Valérius.

- **« Depuis quand, il porte des gants et se couvre totalement le corps? Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il préférait s'entraîner sans chemise. »** questionna Albus.

- **« Je sais… mais cela a changé quelques mois après que le Shadow Dancer soit passé. Nous sommes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux. Il n'a jamais voulu donner une quelconque explication ou même se dévêtir pour que nous regardions. De même, il n'est plus jamais passé à l'infirmerie pour soigner une quelconque blessure depuis cette époque. »**

- **« Je lui demanderai plus tard, pour l'instant parle moi un peu d'Ahéris… »**

- **« Ahéris Déry, québécoise qui a fait ses six ans de scolarité à Genesis, dans le nord du pays. Elle a fini sa scolarité avec la mention de danger publique, parce qu'elle se frustrait rapidement et réagissait au quart de tour avec tout le monde, élèves et professeurs… »**

- **« Quel beau mixte à faire avec Dorian… »** commenta Albus.

- **« C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais ce fut le contraire. Elle est arrivée ici à l'âge de seize ans. Elle a menée la vie dure à deux maîtres qui ont fini par laisser tomber. Je lui ai laissé une chance et l'ai donné comme première élève à Dorian. Je me disais que seule une personne avec un caractère similaire pourrait la calmer. »**

- **« Et ce coup de chance t'a réussi, doublement de plus. Parce que cela a calmé Dorian. »** dit le vieux directeur.

- **« Oui… Continuons notre portrait de Ahéris. Sa force, c'est la magie élémentaire de l'air et de son compagnon de lien, c'est Griffy. Sa faiblesse, c'est son caractère qui est pire que celui d'un hippogriffe borné. Elle a aussi un coté protecteur très développé, surtout envers les élèves qu'elle aide. »**

Valérius arrêta de parler quand il vit que Dorian se dirigeait vers eux.

- **« Alors, qu'est –ce que vous voulez encore ? »** demanda Dorian, dès qu'il fut près des deux hommes.

- **« Nous sommes venus parler à Ahéris. »** dit simplement Valérius.

- **Je vois, vous devrez attendre que nous ayons fini. Elle n'aime pas être dérangée quand elle vole. »**

- **« Beaux vêtements,** dit Dumbledore pour détourner la conversation**, tu as du goût… »**

- **« Pourquoi, parler de mes vêtements ? »** demanda Dorian sur la défensive.

- **« Parce que je trouve bizarre que tu changes de manie du jours au lendemain. Même si cela date de deux ans, je suis très intrigué. »**

- **« Tu ne peux pas simplement penser que ça me plaît ainsi ? »** dit-il en tournant les talons.

- **« Mouais… »** répondit Albus sceptique, pendant que Dorian tournait le dos aux deux vieux.

Le jeune homme rejoignit Mortéa et monta en selle. Le sedden décolla rapidement et se joignit aux griffons.

- **« Écoutez moi, **dit Dorian**, nous allons faire une petite escapade dans les montagnes. Mettez pied à terre pour prendre votre équipement. Nous partons dans dix minutes. »**

Les élèves furent au sol en moins de deux. Dans les airs, il ne restait que Ahéris et Dorian. Ahéris se rapprocha de Dorian.

- **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda-t-elle.

- **« Changement de dernière minute, nous allons faire une petite escapade dans les montagnes. Tu as le choix de venir, ou d'aller voir les vieux croûtons pour ta mission, parce que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là. » **dit calmement Dorian.

Elle regarda de plus près Dorian et répondit :

- **« Si tu penses que je vais te laisser seul avec eux quand tu es dans un état de frustration très avancé, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Pour ma part, je suis toujours prête. »**

- **« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les autres. »**

Les élèves commencèrent à revenir quelques minutes plus tard. L'un d'eux fut interpellé par Valérius.

- **« Hey ! Peux-tu me dire, ce que veut faire Dorian ? »**

- **« Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est que nous allons faire une escapade dans les montagnes »** répondit l'élève.

- **« Merde ! Tu n'aurais pas du aborder ce sujet Albus. Maintenant il est dans une rage noire et Ahéris le sait. Il faudra que tu attendes qu'ils reviennent. »** dit Valérius pendant que les élèves décollaient.

Dorian n'eut aucun besoin d'indiquer à Mortéa la route qu'elle devait suivre. La troupe, composée de dix-sept cavaliers et leur monture, prit la direction du nord. Si les élèves ne volaient pas en formation, ils n'avaient aucun mal à suivre la cadence qu'imposait Dorian.

Après une heure de vol à cadence forcée, ils purent voir, devant eux, une petite vallée au milieu des montagnes. Cette vallée, personne n'osait y venir car c'est là que résidaient les protecteurs de Dorian, qui devinrent ses compagnons de lien. Il y en avait quatre, Myska, Séréna, Aritanaë et sans oublier Malystrys. Dorian fut le premier à faire descendre sa monture et à la poser. Les élèves firent de même.

- **« Je veux que vous ne refassiez jamais ce que je vais vous demander de faire quand vous n'êtes pas liés avec un griffon : vous pouvez laisser les griffons libre. Ils ne sortiront pas de la vallée, au risque de se trouver face à face avec Malystryx. Regardez comment vos griffons réagissent. Ils sentent la présence d'un dragon pas loin. Ils sentent que ce territoire lui appartient,** dit Dorian mais en voyant quelques uns commencer à prendre peur, il ajouta**, Malystrys est un de mes compagnon de lien. Maintenant, installez vos tentes ici, nous restons pour la nuit.**

- **Il faut que je parle à Aritanaë. »**dit Dorian à Ahéris.

Il alla retirer la selle que Mortéa avait sur le dos, prit son sac et caressa la tête de l'animal. Ensuite, il partit en direction d'une entrée pratiquée à même le flanc de l'une des montagnes. Dorian laissant Ahéris s'occuper des élèves. Arrivé devant le trou, il prit son Bo, marmonna quelques paroles et l'extrémité supérieure de son Bo diffusa un petit rayon de lumière. Il commença l'ascension d'un long escalier pour joindre le centre de la montagne. Il prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour monter les marches et, malgré sa bonne condition physique, il arriva épuisé et tout en sueur. Sa chemise blanche, collant son dos et son torse, épousait sa musculature et laissait voir, par transparence, les runes tatouées. Lorsqu'il eût repris son souffle, il regarda autour de lui et vit Ahéris assise dans un fauteuil, un breuvage à la main, qui bavardait avec un serpent ailé couvert de plumes turquoises. La créature, de plus de trois mètres de long, avait enroulé son corps sur elle-même, tout en gardant sa tête au même niveau que celle d'Ahéris.

Remarquant l'arrivée de Dorian en premier, le serpent déploya son corps, étira ses ailes et s'éleva dans les airs pour rejoindre Dorian qui était à l'autre bout de la salle, creusée dans la montagne et vint se poser près de lui.

- **« Pourquoi n'utilissses-tu pas la voie des airs pour monter issssi ? »** demanda la créature.

- **« Ça se prétend coualt, une des créatures les plus intelligentes, puis ça pose des questions dont il connaît les réponses…** grogna Dorian**, c'est bien parce que tu es un bon compagnon et que je sais que tu veux faire de l'humour de bas étage que je ne t'écorche pas Aritanaë. »**

Dorian s'avança vers l'endroit où était Ahéris et se laissa tomber dans le second fauteuil. Ahéris le regarda faire en souriant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Dorian.

- **« Ha ! Dorian… Va donc prendre une douche sinon je ne réponds pas de moi. »** dit-elle en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase d'un petit rire.

- **« Bien oui… qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire… ? Me frapper… me lancer un sort peut-être ? »** dit-il énervé.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se leva, enleva ses gants et les déposa sur le siège. Puis, il s'éloigna, s'effondra sur le sol et commença à convulser… Son corps débutait une métamorphose. Sa peau se couvrit peu à peu d'une épaisse fourrure blanche, ses mains se transformèrent en pattes munies de grosses griffes, sa mâchoire s'allongea, ses dents s'allongèrent, devenant aiguisées comme des couteaux, laissant apparaître la tête d'un tigre. La musculature et l'ossature commencèrent aussi à changer. Ses muscles se développèrent, ses os s'agrandirent et grossirent puis, il s'immobilisa sur le sol. La métamorphose était finie. Sur le sol gisait une créature de plus de deux mètre d'un blanc immaculé. Elle se leva doucement en grognant. Une fois qu'elle fût debout, nul doute n'était possible. Dorian était un tigre-garou…

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

Partez pas en peur s'il y a pas mal de points nébuleux, je vais prendre le temps (et quelques chapitres) pour vous éclaircir le tout.

Pour l'idée du Lignage, c'est tiré de la série, L'assassin royal. Je n'en dirai pas plus.

Pour celle des runes tatouées, ça vient de Death Gates Cercle. Ici aussi je n'en dirais pas plus.

Pour ceux qui connaissent ses romans, je veux juste vous dire que j'ai quelques peu adapté ce que j'ai utilisé.


	5. La destinée vous colle à la peau

**Petites notes :**

Au programme, de petites explications, des découvertes et surtout un petit peu de lumière au bout du tunnel…

Je voudrais dire un très gros merci à ma correctrice, Dirgni, qui a dû bossée un bon coup sur ce chapitre, pour que vous l'ayez dans les temps…

Les conversations entre **&& **sont des conversations mentales entre deux compagnons de lien

Ce qui est**_ gras italique_** sont les pensées

RARs :

Abel : Bien que tout semble partir dans des directions différentes, tout va se réunir au même point.

Loyalbus : Aucune inquiétude à avoir pour l'enchaînement de tout… j'ai déjà tout dans ma petite tête….

Satya : Merci pour les encouragements…

**Bon… assez parlé… je vous laisse découvrir la suite..**

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapitre 5 :** La destinée vous colle à la peau…

Le tigre-garou regarda autour de lui. Il vit Ahéris, debout les mains sur les hanches, qui le regardait. Nullement surprise de cette transformation, elle resta néanmoins sur ses gardes. Le lycanthrope commença à se déplacer, ne s'approchant ou ne s'éloignant toutefois pas. Il tourna autour de Ahéris, comme si elle était une proie qu'il chassait. Aritanaë s'était retiré au début de la métamorphose. Après avoir fait deux tours, il amorça une approche plus directe. Ahéris qui l'avait suivi du regard lors de ses déplacements, appréhendait ce moment, où le tigre-garou allait y aller de façon plus franche.

Seulement trois mètres les séparaient maintenant. Ahéris sentait en elle un appel, fort, bestial qui réclamait son dû. Elle serra les dents, sachant la suite des évènements. Elle commença à trembler… ses doigts s'allongèrent, des griffes remplacèrent ses ongles. Sa peau se couvrit d'un duvet orangé, sa vision changea. La sensation était très désagréable. Il lui semblait que tous ses os se brisaient, que ses articulations se disloquaient et qu'un brasier d'enfer consumait ses entrailles.

Dorian, regardant attentivement Ahéris, n'avait pas encore avancé. Il vit le duvet de celle-ci devenir un beau pelage orangé, zébré de noir, puis sa tête se métamorphoser. En peu de temps, il se retrouva devant une créature semblable, quoique plus petite.

Le tigre-garou tirait ses couleurs du tigre des Savanes, orangé rayé noir. Au contraire de l'autre, sa carrure était plus modeste, son corps plus effilé et possédait une musculature favorisant rapidité et agilité plutôt que force et puissance.

Tentant de déterminer son identité, le tigre-garou blanc renifla l'air. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient museau contre museau. Immobiles, ils se jaugèrent. Le premier qui montrerait un signe de faiblesse serait le perdant. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se fixèrent, poussant de temps en temps quelques grognements.

Soudain, la femelle donna un puissant coup de la droite sur la face du blanc. Il recula sous la soudaineté de l'impact et de la force employée. Sa contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre un seul instant : il sauta sur elle. Sa vitesse étant supérieure à celle de son adversaire, elle pu se déplacer mais pas assez pour l'éviter complètement. D'un coup de la patte gauche, il lui lacéra la droite. Elle se recula effrayée. Le sang tâchait son pelage orangé et dégoulinait sur le sol. Le sang versé venait d'ouvrir officiellement les hostilités entre les deux créatures qui se contentaient de jouer. Le tigre-garou orangé chargea, toutes griffes dehors, sur le premier qui n'essaya même pas d'esquiver. Le blanc se campa sur ses pattes et encaissa le coup. Il profita de la proximité de son adversaire pour refermer l'étau, emprisonnant le tigre-garou orangé dans ses puissantes pattes. Ce dernier riposta en lacérant le torse et les flancs du blanc, plongeant son pelage blanc immaculé dans une véritable mer de sang. Le blanc empoigna son adversaire et le jeta sur un mur. La femelle s'écrasa dans un craquement sourd, et retomba sur le sol.

Le mâle approcha du corps inerte et donna un coup de pattes… Aucune réaction… Il s'apprêta à achever son opposant lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre, étouffé, au loin. La bête s'immobilisa et écouta. Le grondement se précisait, on percevait que c'était une incantation, mais dans un langage très peu connu… Le tigre-garou renifla l'air… Sa panique était bien visible, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il regardait dans tous les sens pour trouver sont nouvel ennemi…

De l'ombre sortit un être qui dépassait d'une bonne tête le tigre-garou. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles dorées, sa tête reptilienne et il était doté de deux grandes ailes. L'être, imperturbable devant le tigre-garou, leva sa patte gauche. Dans celle-ci, il tenait une boule d'énergie magique qui grandissait en même temps que l'incantation. Il lança la boule, qui avait atteint la taille d'une tête humaine, sur le tigre-garou blanc. Elle le percuta en pleine poitrine. La bête commença à convulser. L'être s'approcha de Dorian qui était entrain de se retransformer.

Dorian reprit conscience en quelques minutes. Il regarda autour de lui. Les meubles avaient été démolis dans la lutte des deux bêtes. Quand il voulut se lever, une forte douleur pulsait dans tout son corps. Il regarda son torse.

- **« Putain de merde ! On n'y est pas aller de main morte cette fois… »** dit Dorian en se relevant péniblement.

- **« Je ne te le fais pas dire,** répliqua l'être**, il a fallu que j'intervienne pour que tu ne tues pas Naranja »**

- **« Merci Malystryx, occupez-vous d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne forme humaine…** dit Dorian en allant près de la dragonne**. Une chance que tu ne sois pas arrivée sous ta véritable forme. Kriano aurait fait une crise cardiaque, déjà qu'il était sur les nerfs avec ta forme hybride. »**

- **« Et il aurait sauté sur moi si j'avais été sous ma forme humaine »** répliqua la dragonne.

Dorian, sans répondre, partit dans le dédalle de couloirs qu'avaient parcourus avant lui tous les membres de sa famille depuis Juan De Mortès, il y a près de mille ans. La partie de la montagne vers laquelle il se dirigeait était à ciel ouvert. Il pénétra dans ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de jardin intérieur où une forêt luxuriante pousse directement dans la montagne. Le soleil réchauffait considérablement cet endroit. Au loin, on entendait le bruit cristallin de l'eau qui tombe. C'est vers cet endroit que Dorian se dirigea. **_« Faudrait vraiment faire un chemin, parce que se le tailler à chaque fois c'est pas marrant »_ **pensa-t-il en prenant son kodachi, qu'il avait ramassé sur les lieux du combat, et se tailla un chemin dans cette épaisse verdure. Après de nombreux coups, il arriva devant une cascade d'eau claire qui finissait sa course dans un petit bassin d'eau cristalline. Dorian déposa son arme sur le sol. Il retira sa chemise : celle-ci était en lambeau et tâchée de sang. **_« Une de mes préférées en plus… quel gâchis… »_**se dit-il.

Une fois tous ses vêtements retirés, il pénétra dans le bassin d'eau. Il nettoya ses plaies et enleva tout le sang qui commençait à coaguler et à former une croûte sur sa peau. Une fois les blessures lavées, il traça avec un doigt une petite série de runes située sur son avant-bras gauche. Les runes se mirent à luire. Les plaies commencèrent alors à se refermer tranquillement, mais cette guérison rapide avec son poids de douleur. Dorian grimaça au long de la cicatrisation des plaies. En moins de trente minutes, il avait retrouvé son intégrité et plus aucune marque n'était visible sur son corps. Il sortit du bassin et, ne prenant pas le temps de se sécher, enfila directement son pantalon. Cependant, quand arriva le moment de remettre sa chemise, il renonça totalement. En plus d'être en pièce, elle était poisseuse de sang et de sueur.

Il secoua la chemise, et remua la tête, déçu de devoir s'en séparer. Puis, il reprit le chemin qu'il s'était frayé plus tôt. La végétation commençait déjà à reprendre ses droits sur la voie qu'il avait dégagé. _« **Faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose… peut-être que Aritanaë ou Malystryx pourraient me renseigner là-dessus… »**_pensa-t-il en arpentant les couloirs.

Il arriva enfin dans la partie du réseau de la montagne qu'il avait baptisé le salon où avait eu lieu plus tôt le combat entre son tigre, Kriano, et celui de Ahéris, Naranja.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, celui-ci avait retrouvé son état ordonné. Il vit qu'un lit avait été placé au centre. Malystryx, toujours sous sa forme hybride, était penchée au-dessus du corps toujours inerte de Ahéris. **_« Au moins, elle s'est retransformée… »_** pensa-t-il. Il se rapprocha et vint se placer aux côtés de la dragonne.

- **« Tu l'as salement amochée ce coup-ci,** grogna Malystryx**, je ne peux même pas la soigner correctement. Elle a presque tous les os du corps fracturés ou totalement broyés. »** Dorian porta sa main droite sur le bas de son dos, mais la dragonne l'arrêta et enchaîna **: « Tu n'en seras pas plus capable avec tes runes. Elles ne sont pas assez puissantes pour ça. Tu ne devrais même pas être capable de guérir un autre que toi… Tu nous as demandé de te donner les meilleures protections possibles avec ces runes. Très peu de personnes pourraient passer à travers de celles-ci. Nous avons ajouté, en plus, un agencement qui te confère un pouvoir de régénération et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu as ajouté, SEUL, des runes offensives dans la mosaïque. »**

- **« Tu ne l'as pas encore digéré à ce que je vois. Très chère Malystryx, cela fait près d'un millénaire que quatre familles se livrent à cette guerre et j'ai bien l'intention d'y mettre fin. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Tu ne nous apprends rien Dorian, **répliqua Aritanaë N**ous avons pris part à ce combat dès début. Nous avons vu des générations se succéder dans des affrontements sanglants. Cela fait mille ans que nous veillons sur ta famille et avons enseigné l'histoire de cette guerre plus d'une centaine de fois. Nous racontons cette histoire à chaque génération de ta famille. Il faut que tu comprennes que vouloir tout faire trop rapidement ou bâcler les choses fait davantage reculer qu'avancer le dénouement de cette histoire. »**

- **« A chaque génération, nous pensons tenir le bon bout, le filon qui mettra un terme à la querelle. Mais à chaque fois, c'est pareil : les De Mortès refusent de coopérer avec les Dumbledore. Et l'histoire n'est pas prête de changer, encore une fois. Comme ton grand-père et ton père… Depuis la négligence d'Albus rien ne te fera changer d'avis… »** dit Malystryx.

- **« Négligence ! Tu parles, ce n'est pas de la négligence, c'est de la folie pure ! »** hurla Dorian.

- **« Dorian, ce n'est pas le moment de te mettre en colère, ni de subir une autre transformation. Ta colère est le générateur de tes métamorphoses, tu as vraiment l'air de l'oublier à chaque fois. Allez, vas voir tes élèves. Nous allons attendre que Myska revienne, elle pourra te remettre sur pied Ahéris. »** dit Aritana

- **_& Viens, allons parcourir la vallée et montrer ce qu'est un vrai chevaucheur des vents &_** dit une voix féminine dans la tête de Dorian.

- **_& Séréna,_** dit Dorian en s'approchant de la licorne noire qui venait d'entrer dans le salon**_, ça fait des lustres que nous n'avons pas pu chevaucher ensemble librement. Allons-y. &_**

Dorian flatta la tête de la licorne rêveusement, mais cette dernière lui fit une remarque qui le fit redescendre rapidement de son petit nuage.

- **_& Je ne dis pas ça pour me plaindre, mais tu ne serais pas mieux avec un gilet ou une chemise, pour masquer tes runes & _**remarqua-t-elle.

- **_& Bah ! je n'en ai pas envie, je vais juste les dissimuler par magie. Ils ne sont pas encore assez puissants percer l'illusion. &_** répliqua-t-il.

Il porta sa main gauche à sa nuque et dessina deux runes qui se mirent aussitôt à luire. Les runes commencèrent à s'effacer jusqu'à devenir totalement invisible, aux yeux de tous, enfin presque. Même lui ne les voyait plus, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, car il connaissait chaque rune et son emplacement. Ils quittèrent le salon, laissant Ahéris seule avec la dragonne et le coualt.

Ils allèrent dans une autre pièce qui servait au rangement. À l'intérieur, Dorian prit une bride et une selle. Séréna s'approcha et se laissa seller et mettre la bride sans protester.

- **_& Je sais que tu préfères sans la selle, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas assez en forme pour chevaucher sans. &_** dit-il en fixant la selle.

- **_& Ta transformation te coûte énormément d'énergie. Nous allons devoir retravailler ce point si tu veux atteindre le summum de la lycanthropie. Tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. &_** répondit Séréna

Dès qu'il eut fini de seller Séréna, il monta directement en selle. Il vérifia les derniers ajustements pour être sûr qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas et prit la bride, la tenant fermement.

- **_& Tu es prêt pour une chevauchée éclair, mon petit Dodo… &_ **dit la licorne.

Dorian se contenta de grogner lorsqu'il entendit le surnom favori dont Séréna l'avait affublé. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce au grand galop, la licorne fit claquer ses sabots sur la pierre de la caverne. Dorian, penché sur l'encolure de la licorne, s'agrippait fermement. Il était toujours étonné de la vitesse à laquelle Séréna galopait dans le dédalle de couloirs abrité par la montagne. Ils filèrent ainsi au grand galop jusqu'à une sortie.

Le soleil avait commencé à décliner il y a quelques heures. Dans la vallée, on pouvait voir de la fumée monter d'un petit campement qui situé à quelques centaines de mètre d'eux. Lorsque Dorian pointa la direction du campement, Séréna réagit immédiatement et déploya toute sa puissance. Ils partirent comme une balle de fusil et atteignaient une telle vitesse que Séréna ne touchait plus terre. Elle galopait sur le vent, à quelques centimètres du sol…

Les élèves qui étaient dans le campement, ne voyaient pas clairement ce qui venait à leur rencontre. Tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à percevoir, c'était un point lumineux qui venait dans leur direction.

En effet, le soleil frappait directement sur la corne de Séréna, agissant comme un phare aveuglant tout ceux qui étaient en face d'eux. Durant la guerre, cette technique avait sauvé bien des vies dans leur camp.

Les élèves étaient tous figés sur place devant cette vision. Une licorne de Jais, qui devait faire au moins un mètre soixante-dix de haut, dotée d'une corne de cristal translucide lui permettant de concentrer la lumière et de la rediriger pour aveugler ses ennemis.

Dorian demanda à Séréna de s'arrêter au milieu du camp, puis sauta en bas de sa monture.

- **« Bon, laissez-moi vous présenter un des protecteurs de ma famille. Vous avez devant vous Séréna, une licorne de Jais, son nom, comme vous devez vous en douter vient de sa couleur de jais. Ces licornes sont très spéciales… Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Hormis le fait qu'elles soient encore plus rare que les licornes blanches et surtout plus difficiles à approcher, leur corne est faite du diamant le plus pure et est une source de magie. Pour qu'une telle licorne naisse, il faut qu'elle soit le fruit de deux licornes de Jais, ce qui est quasiment impossible ou qu'un puissant sorcier donne assistance dans la naissance du petit. »** répondit un élève.

- **« C'est presque que ça Jérôme, sauf pour la partie de la naissance avec l'aide d'un sorcier. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il faut que le sorcier donne sa vie pour sauver celle d'une licorne, mais ce n'est pas obligé d'être au moment d'une naissance. La licorne peut être adulte, le résultat sera le même, la puissance du sorcier entrera en communion avec la vie de la licorne, lui offrant ainsi une plus grande chance de survivre. Si le sorcier n'est plus là physiquement pour prêter assistance à la créature, son essence magique le fera… »** expliqua Dorian.

Une élève leva la main. Dorian lui fit signe qu'elle avait la parole.

- **« Et pour cette licorne ? »** demanda Ariane.

- **« Très bonne question Ariane. Séréna est une des rares à être née de deux autres licornes de Jais. Ses géniteurs,** Séréna donna un coup de tête sur l'épaule de Dorian**, je veux dire parents, ont été transformés par l'intervention de Don Antonio De Mortès et de Maria Di Castillo. Les deux licornes prirent sous leurs protections le petit Juan, le fils de leurs sauveurs. C'est ici même qu'ils ont vécu. C'est ici qu'a commencé la guerre, raison d'être du monastère, de vos présences et de votre entraînement. C'est ici que tout devra se terminer, dans un bain de sang. Vous devrez probablement entrer dans cette danse mortelle… L**a tristesse était perceptible dans la voix de Dorian.

- ** Bon, assez parlé de malheur,** enchaîna Dorian**, nous sommes ici pour profiter du reste de cette belle journée. J'ai deux choses à vous proposer. La première est un petit jeu avec les griffons et la seconde est un petit tour à dos de licorne. Commençons par le jeu, les règles sont très simples.** Dorian alla jusqu'à la selle de Mortéa, qu'il avait laissé dans le camp. Il sortit une boîte et lui redonna sa taille normale.** Dans ce coffre, j'ai des balles de Quidditch. Le principe du jeu est le même, sauf que cette fois vous êtes à dos de griffons et que tous les coups sont permis. Vous avez le droit d'engager un combat amical avec un adversaire. De plus, les griffons peuvent également agir… Donc, les gardiens, faites attention car le souaffle va rentrer et faire très mal… Croyez-moi ! » **dit Dorian en libérant les balles.

Les équipes furent vite réparties. C'était un cinq contre cinq. Deux poursuiveurs, un batteur, un attrapeur et un gardien de chaque côté. Les cinq élèves qui restaient ne s'intéressaient pas à ce sport. Ils décidèrent donc de choisir la seconde option qui, selon eux, était plus excitante.

- **« Bon, avant de pouvoir monter Séréna, vous allez poser votre main sur sa corne chacun à votre tour »** dit-il.

La première à commencer fut Ariane, celle qui avait posé une question sur l'origine de Séréna. Dès que sa main fut posée sur la corne, elle entendit une voix féminine…

- **_& Bonjour Ariane, je suis Séréna. &_**

- **« Bon… bonjour… »** dit Ariane à haute voix.****

- **_& Tu n'as pas besoin de parler à haute voix, contente-toi de penser et je te comprendrai comme tu me comprends. C'est ainsi que tu communiqueras avec ton compagnon de lien. C'est justement ce lien qui vous permettra de communiquer avec plusieurs kilomètres entre vous. Dorian voulait vous monter la magie de ce lien qui peut se tisser entre deux compagnons et aussi me permettre de vous donner mes recommandations pour le petit tour que nous allons faire ensemble.&_**

****

Séréna donna ses recommandations à Ariane et l'invita à grimper en selle. Elle fut la première à le faire. Une fois en selle, Séréna s'éloigna en trottant tranquillement et elle s'arrêta. Ariane posa de nouveau sa main sur la corne.

- **_& Tu es prête ma grande pour le grand galop ? &_** lui demanda Séréna.

- **_& Je pense que oui… &_**

Ariane se replaça comme il faut en selle. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, Séréna décolla à une vitesse folle. Après quelques instants de galop, Ariane remarqua qu'elle n'entendait plus le bruit des sabots martelant le sol. Elle était incrédule devant ce fait… Le tour prit fin trop vite à son goût. Pendant qu'un autre élève répétait le même manège qu'elle, elle se dirigea vers Dorian qui arbitrait le match.

Le match se déroulait très bien, aucun coup de cochon n'avait été porté jusqu'à maintenant. **_« Tout ça changera une fois qu'ils deviendront de vrai grifféen. »_** pensa amèrement Dorian. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Ariane qui venait le voir.

- **« Alors, comment c'était cette petite randonnée à dos de licorne ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Super ! Mais je ne savais pas que les licornes pouvaient chevaucher le vent… »**

- **« Très peu de personnes le savent. Le pire est que la plupart des licornéens ne connaissent même pas ce fait… C'est désolant… »**

C'est à ce moment qu'un trémolo, perçant les cris des joueurs, se fit entendre. Personne ne l'entendit, sauf Dorian.

- **_& Myska, c'est bon que tu sois de retour. Aritanaë et Malystryx ont besoin de tes talents de guérisseur pour Ahéris. &_** dit Dorian en pensée à Myska.

- **_& Hum… que feriez-vous sans mes talents… Mais auparavant, tu vas prendre ton courrier…_** **_&_** Un phénix vint se poser sur l'épaule droite de Dorian.**_ &Une chance qu'il n'y ai personne qui puisse percer ton illusion… &_**

- **_& Merci de t'inquiéter mais tu sais comme moi que personne n'ose venir ici. Et quand bien même quelqu'un oserait, je suis sûr que Malystryx se ferait une joie de l'accueillir. Puis laisse le courrier là-bas, ici je n'aurai pas le temps. &_**

- **_& Pas de doute, Dodo !! &_**

Dorian aurait voulu pouvoir attraper Myska par le cou et la secouer 'amicalement', juste un petit peu, pour lui faire ravaler ce surnom qu'il détestait tant…

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour que tu veuilles l'écorcher. »** demanda Ariane.

- **« Bah ! Les seules choses qui sont capables de me frustrer. » **répondit évasivement.

- **« C'est qu'il y en a pas mal… tu sais… »** répliqua-t-elle.

- **« T'as pas besoin de le dire haut et fort… »** grogna-t-il.

- **« Tout le monde le sait… Tu es la terreur des nouvelles recrues du monastère. Les anciens racontent toutes sortes d'histoires sur toi. Mais ne crains rien, je sais que tout ça c'est des racontars pour faire peur aux nouveaux et pour… Au fait, c'est Ahéris qui fait courir toutes ces rumeurs,** l'informa-t-elle**. Elle n'est pas la fille qu'il te faut… **

- **« Humm… »** se contenta de dire Dorian en l'écoutant attentivement.

- **« Je crains de… de devoir te dire qu'elle joue derrière ton dos… »** continua Ariane.

- **« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »** demanda Dorian, nullement étonné.

- **« Et bien… comment je pourrais te dire ça sans te blesser… heu… elle te trompe… »** dit-elle sur un ton qui sonnait vainqueur devant le visage surpris de Dorian.

- **« Me trompe…** dit Dorian abasourdi **_« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle croit !? Que je suis en couple avec Ahéris. Si elle veut jouer à ce petit jeu, nous allons être deux… c'est toujours plus amusant que seul… »_ **pensa-t-il.** Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… »**

Dorian regarda plus attentivement son élève. **« _Elle était plutôt grande pour une fille…environ… un mètre soixante…un mètre soixante-dix. Elle doit avoir… dix-huit, dix-neuf ans… cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, un regard niais, un sourire que certains considèreraient probablement comme aguicheur… un physique trop féminin pour en faire un véritable guerrier… Cette fille devait sûrement être considérée comme très belle à Beaubâton. Et puis, c'est quoi cette manière de ne pas regarder quelqu'un qui vous parle dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fixe comme ça?_ Dorian se passa la main sur le torse._ Merde! J'avais oublié que je suis torse nu. Pfff… vraiment désespérant. Bah! Tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil, toi en voulant me cruiser»_** pensa-t-il. Mais Dorian avait raison, elle était d'une beauté rare, son ascendance Vélane lui valait un charme irrésistible, auquel personne n'avait jamais résisté.

- **« Bien, oui, je l'ai vu avec Jonathan et ils n'étaient pas entrain de s'entraîner…enfin… pas le même style d'entraînement que nous faisons… »**

- **« Tu sais Ariane,** dit-il en passant un bras sur les épaules de cette dernière, qui frissonnait d'extase d'avoir atteint son but**, j'ai un aveu à te faire…** Il la sentit se rapprocher encore plus, se pencha, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura : t**on charme irrésistible n'a aucun effet sur moi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas retenter le coup parce que je te confirme que toutes les histoires qui sont racontées sur mon compte sont strictement véridiques. »**

Dorian la planta là et s'éloigna en la laissant dans un état de rage bouillante.

**_« Si il pense que je vais renoncer si facilement, il se trompe royalement. Je le veux pour moi seule. Cette chippie de Ahéris n'est pas pour lui. Il est magnifique et d'une puissance incroyable pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune… Au fait quel âge a-t-il ? »_** pensa Ariane.****

Dorian venait de siffler Mortéa qui arriva en moins de deux.

- **_& Alors, le méchant est sorti?_** demanda Mortéa._ **Tes métamorphoses sont un bon exutoire à ta rage et à ta colère.**_ Mortéa se rapprocha, donna un petit coup de tête sur celle de Dorian et regarda autour d'elle.**_ Mais où est Ahéris ? &_**

- **_& L'exutoire a été un peu trop ravageur. Je l'ai littéralement mise en pièces… &_**

- **_& Quoi ?_** Mortéa montra les crocs et grogna**_, qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'mise en pièces' ? &_**

- **_& Presque tous les os du corps sont brisés, quelques uns sont même totalement broyés. &_**

- **_& Tu aurais pu faire attention quand même. &_**

- **_& Suis-je obligé de te rappeler que je ne contrôle nullement ma lycanthropie et selon Séréna j'en suis même loin… &_** Dorian commença sérieusement à s'énerver****

- **_& Calme toi ! ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de se transformer. Je vais aller voir comment elle va. Je reviens très vite avec des nouvelles. &_**

- **_& Merci, Mortéa &_** dit Dorian quand elle prit son envol.****

Dorian la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision. Il se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Ariane. **_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? »_** se demanda Dorian.

- **« Quoi encore… »** demanda Dorian à bout de patience.

- **« J'ai juste une petite question… Qu'elle âge as-tu ? »** demanda-t-elle innocemment.**_ « Cette fois, je mets le paquet, tu vas voir, personne n'a jamais réussi à me résister, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. »_**

**_« Elle pense encore que son charme peut faire effet sur moi… Petite sotte, tu affrontes une puissance de très loin supérieur à la tienne, tu risques d'être déçue de toi… » _**pensa Dorian.

- **« Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne suis pas affecté par le pouvoir de charme que tu possèdes?! Ton sang de Vélane ne te donne pas assez de pouvoir pour percer ma carapace,** dit en pointant sa rune-cœur invisible.** Je commence même à me demander si tu n'as pas influencé les recruteurs avec ton don… Depuis quelques temps, on me rapporte certains faits divers de combats débutant sans raison apparente entre certains élèves. J'avais cru, jusqu'ici, qu'il s'agissait d'élèves voulant faire leurs preuves, mais après avoir vu ton attitude et constaté que tu avais un don Vélane, je commence à croire que tu es la personne qui a semé la zizanie dans le monastère…**

****

- **_& Malystryx, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai trouvé un grain de sable dans l'engrenage du monastère, je voudrais que tu vérifies. &_**

- **_& J'arrive, dans deux secondes &_**

- **_&Sous ta forme humaine, je ne veux pas que mes élèves aient une crise cardiaque&_**

- **_& Tu es vraiment con des fois… Dodo… pas besoin de me dire ça…&_**

- **_& Nhaaa !!! Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi…Vous voulez me faire enrager !! Ha au fait, peux-tu m'amener une chemise… &_**

- **« Pour commencer, c'est totalement faux ce que tu dis. Deuxièmement, il faudrait que tu le prouves et troisièmement personne ne dira quoique ce soit contre moi… Si tu n'acceptes pas le marché que je te propose, je te ferai sauter du monastère. Je te veux pour moi et jamais rien ne m'a été refusé »** dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

**_« Il lui manque plusieurs coches à celle-là! Elle ne prend même pas au sérieux le fait que je sois sous la protection d'un dragon et d'un coualt. Elle doit croire que ce n'est qu'une légende. J'ai une petite nouvelle pour toi, ma belle, les dragons d'Or ne sont pas un mythe, ni les coualts… »_**Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Mortéa, chevauchée par Malystryx.

Ariane regarda froidement la femme qui s'approcha de Dorian et qui lui tendit une chemise.

- **« Merci, ma belle… »** dit Dorian qui voulait provoquer Ariane.

- **« Ça fait plaisir, Dodo… »** répliqua Malystryx.

Dorian ne broncha pas cette fois à l'appel de son surnom, parce que cela faisait enrager de plus en plus Ariane.

- **« Qui est-ce ? »** demanda-t-elle comme s'il était sous l'emprise de son charme.

- **« Ariane, laisse moi te présenter, un de mes protecteurs, Malystryx la dragonne d'Or. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour briser les barrières mentales… »** dit Dorian avec un sourire sadique.

Malystryx prononça quelques mots dans une langue que Ariane ne comprit pas et des arcs de magie se formèrent entre les doigts de la dragonne. Quand elle prononça le dernier mot, l'énergie se concentra en un rayon qui frappa Ariane en plein front. Dorian regarda autour de lui si personne n'avait vu. Non, tous les élèves étaient occupés. Il ne restait que deux personnes avec Séréna, les autres avaient rejoints une des deux équipes qui poursuivaient le match sans se soucier des autres.

Ariane était maintenant étendue sur le dos. Malystryx la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le dos de Mortéa et monta ensuite sur le sedden.

- **« On se retrouve dans le salon »** dit la dragonne.

Dorian lui fit signe que oui. Il enfila sa chemise et se dirigea vers Séréna.

- **« Jérôme, je te mets en charge du campement, jusqu'à mon retour, ou celui de Ahéris. Ne cherche pas Ariane, elle n'est pas là. »** Dorian sortit et remit une épinglette qui prouverait l'autorité de Jérôme.

Dorian ne donna aucune autre explication et il enfourcha Séréna qui partit au triple galop. Le chemin du retour fut très rapide. Séréna avait donné toute sa puissance pour arriver le plus vite possible. Quand Dorian débarqua dans le salon, Ahéris était assise dans un des fauteuils. Elle avait l'air de se remettre peu à peu du combat. Dans un autre fauteuil, Ariane était assise, inconsciente. Malystryx tenait la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains et leurs fronts étaient en contact. Après cinq minutes, Malystryx se leva et vint les rejoindre.

- **« Si elle n'avait pas fait la gaffe de te vouloir, elle aurait pu tuer le monastère de l'intérieur »** dit Malystryx.

- **« Mais maintenant, la question est : travaille-t-elle pour quelqu'un, ou agissait-elle seulement par pur égoïsme. »** demanda Ahéris d'une faible voix.

- **« Je penche pour le fait qu'elle travaillait pour un autre. Elle n'aurait jamais pu ériger seule de telles barrières mentales. En fait, aucun humain n'aurait pu… »** répondit Malystryx.

Dorian se plaça en face d'Ariane toujours inconsciente. Il se mit dans la même position que Malystryx et il plongea dans l'esprit d'Ariane. La première chose qu'il vit fut un mur de brume… Il toucha la brume…

- **« La pétasse,** dit Dorian en sortant de l'esprit de son élève**, c'est normal qu'elle ait de si bonnes protections. Putain de mixte, c'est une drow avec du sang de Vélane dans les veines. Elle doit utiliser une illusion pour ne pas être reconnaissable. »**

- **« Mais nous aurions ressenti cette illusion… »** dit Aritana

- **« Dois-je te rappeler une de leurs plus fabuleuses inventions, que j'utilise en permanence… le piwafi. Si je me souviens bien, ça bloque toute effusion de magie… Tous mes vêtements sont conçus ainsi… pour que la puissance des runes ne soit par découverte. »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. Nous allons nous occuper d'elle. »** dit Malystryx en amenant Ariane dans un autre pièce. Aritanaë la suivit, de même que Séréna.

Dorian se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui était en face de celui d'Ahéris. Elle avait de gros bleus qui couvraient ses bras et ses jambes. Son visage en avait pris un coup lui aussi. Alors qu'il la regardait, Myska laissa tomber un énorme pile de lettres sur ses jambes.

- **« Tu as reçu du courrier, je crois… »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Toi aussi, la moitié de la pile est pour toi. »** répondit Dorian.

Ahéris voulut se lever pour les prendre mais la douleur la fit se rasseoir rapidement. Dorian se leva vivement pour lui prêter assistance au besoin, retourna chercher les lettres et lui donna les siennes.

- **« Ahéris… heu… je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette état. »** dit faiblement Dorian.

- **« Il n'y a pas de mal,** répondit Ahéris quelque peu touchée par l'attention que lui portait son professeur**, ce n'était pas toi, c'était Kriamo. Mais dis-moi… je ne t'ai pas blessé au moins… »**

- **« Humm… oui… j'avais le torse et les flancs totalement déchiquetés. »**

- **« Comme ça, nous sommes quitte,** dit-elle**. Allez, donne moi ces lettres… »**

Ils ouvrirent leurs lettres. Elles provenaient de sept jeunes qui étaient venus avec leur père ou mère, ministre de la magie dans leurs pays, et qui étaient les seules personnes avec qui il s'entendait réellement. Dorian appréciait leur correspondance, elle lui apportait énormément. Dans leurs dernières lettres, ils disaient tous avoir hâte d'être au tournoi de duel. Selon eux, le monastère ferait lui aussi partie des participants et ils se réjouissaient déjà des retrouvailles.

- **« Tu crois vraiment que Valérius te laissera participer ? »** demanda Ahéris.

- **« Ha ! C'est vrai, tu ne connais pas la nouvelle… Je pars dans trois semaines… mais aux conditions de l'autre taré seulement. »**

- **« Et, c'est quoi ces conditions ? »**

- **« Je dois me coller ma scolarité à Poudlard. »** grogna Dorian.

- **« Hein ? Ta scolarité ! Je plains déjà tes profs. Ouf… Ils vont en avoir de la difficulté avec toi! »**

- **« Tu connais pas le pire, c'est que je vais être obligé de me taper tous les cours de DCFM. »**

- **« Pauvre prof… »** dit Ahéris en rigolant

- **« Au moins je vais avoir une chance de retrouver mes amis… »**

- **« Moi, je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir les revoir si tôt, avec cette mission… »**

- **« Bah ! Tu devrais pouvoir te libérer pour un tout petit instant et venir faire un petit tour à Poudlard… j'en suis sûr. »**

Ils continuèrent de bavarder une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils ne furent interrompus qu'une seule fois par Malystryx qui venait donner une potion à Ahéris pour qu'elle soit en pleine forme le lendemain. Dorian laissa alors Ahéris prendre du repos, puis se rendit au camp.

Dans le camp, tout était tranquille. Quelques élèves étaient encore debout entrain de bavarder autour du feu. Dorian se joignit à eux et ils parlèrent de musique presque toute la nuit…

- **« Allez, maintenant, tout le monde au lit. La chevauchée de demain sera pénible pour vous après votre joute de quidditch sur griffon. »** déclara Dorian.

Dorian resta éveillé toute la nuit. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. C'est à la lueur de l'aube qu'il sortit de ses pensées. Il se dépêcha de réveiller les élèves. Une fois qu'ils furent levés, mais encore somnolant, Dorian donna le commandement à Jérôme et dit qu'à son retour tout devait être empaqueté.

Il sella Mortéa et s'envola rapidement en direction de la montagne. Ce vol revigora pleinement Dorian. Il passa par une entrée pratiquée, pour permettre une entrée plus aisée aux créatures volantes, dans le plafond du salon. Dorian posait pied à terre lorsque Ahéris vint à sa rencontre.

- **« Je vois que les potions de Malystryx sont toujours aussi efficaces. »** lança joyeusement Dorian.

- **« Et moi donc… je ne me voyais pas arrivé très amochée au monastère, surtout sans explication… »**

- **« Bon, va donc voir comment les élèves se débrouillent. Moi, je vais m'occuper du transport d'Ariane. Dès que les élèves sont prêts, pars et préviens Valérius de la situation. J'arriverai un peu après toi. Dis lui aussi que je ne veux pas que tout ceci s'ébruite, pour le bien du monastère. »**

- **« D'accord chef Dodo !! »** dit ironiquement Ahéris.

- **« Tu as de la chance que je t'ai déjà démolie quelques heures auparavant et que tu pars en mission sinon tu aurais payé cet affront… »**grogna Dorian.

Ahéris sella Griffy tout en rigolant et en se foutant de la gueule de Dorian qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner. En peu de temps, elle prit son envol et partit rejoindre les élèves. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Dorian se rendit au bassin d'eau. Il avait besoin de se détendre avant d'affronter le Conseil disciplinaire de monastère…

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

Alors… qu'en pensez-vous ? Le titre est à chier… probablement… je n'avais pas de suite dans les idées… Si vous avez une idée de titre à me proposer, je suis bien ouvert…

Sinon, à jeudi pour la suite…

Valérius…


	6. Explications le pourquoi ? du comment ?

**Petites notes :**

Premièrement, les mises à jour seront faites **le lundi** au lieu du jeudi. C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour ma chère Dirgni qui corrige la fic et moi, je suis plus productif la semaine que le fin de semaine.

Ensuite, ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais bon… j'avais de la difficulté à me brancher sur ce que je voulais mettre… j'en ai même fait quatre version différente, pour faire un mixte de tout ça… ****

****

**RARs******

Loyalbus : Premièrement, moi je suis un amateur de D&D… et selon les concepts du jeu, la lycanthropie n'est pas réserver qu'au loup… et puis, regarde dans un dictionnaire (ce que j'ai fais quand même, Petit Robert) c'est spécifié : « ou tout autre créature féroce ». Mais tu as raison sur l'origine du mot.

Greg : Ne pas avoir d'inquiétude pour la puissance de Harry, elle va monter et en flèche, le moment venu… Pour la relation entre Harry et Dorian, dans ce chapitre tu auras un petit aperçu de comment elle sera.

Pour terminer, un gros merci pour toutes les reviews et les reviewer… Et un super merci à ma correctrice.

À Lundi prochain pour la suite…

Valérius…

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapitre 6 :** Explications… le pourquoi ? du comment ?

Valérius, suivi d'Albus, alla à son bureau après le départ de Dorian et de ses élèves. Valérius prit place derrière son bureau et Albus s'installa en face de lui.

- **« Alors Valérius… Depuis dix ans aucun recruteur n'est venu à Poudlard. J'en arrivais presque à croire que le monastère avait disparu, si ce n'était les rapports que je recevais sur le bilan de Dorian. Maintenant, ça fait plus d'une année que je n'ai aucune nouvelle. »**

- **« Pour l'absence de recruteur, c'est dû à Dorian… Il terrorisait tous les nouveaux arrivants de ton école et les recruteurs… »**

- **« Comment fait un enfant de six ans pour créer un tel embargo. »** questionna Albus.

- **« Tu connais beaucoup de petits garçons de six ans capables de tuer… ? Nous avons suivi tes directives sur la manière de l'élever et de le former. À quatre ans, il commençait sa formation théorique dans les salles temporelles. De cette façon, à six ans, il avait une bonne connaissance des sortilèges… et pas les plus inoffensifs. »** répondit Valérius.

- **« Je sais… je sais… mais il y avait urgence. Tous croyaient à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'il n'était que ralenti et surtout, le Lignage avait perdu ses gardiens et bourreaux. Aujourd'hui, Voldemort est revenu et Dorian est prêt juste à temps… Je n'ai rien à redire, le Lignage a maintenant son bourreau pour faire valoir sa justice. »** dit gravement Albus.

- **« Oui… Il est très bon en combat, mais il n'a jamais été confronté à un homme réel. Il tue avec facilité et légèreté des pantins et il a affronté un bon nombre de créatures, avec autant d'aisance. »** l'informa Valérius

- **« Il tue avec précision et sang froid aussi. Il se maîtrise bien au-delà de mes espérances. La seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est le goût qu'il met dans cette pratique. »** dit Dumbledore.

- **« Face au griffon, c'était très simple. Il a un instinct de survie et de protection qui s'étant à ses élèves et même, à tout la monastère. »** répondit Valérius.

- **« C'est justement ce dont j'ai besoin, avec Ahéris. Je plains celui qui voudra s'en prendre aux élèves et surtout, à Harry… »** dit, heureux, le vieux directeur.

- **« Tu réalises qu'il risque d'étriper tous les élèves serpentards… De plus, comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir avec le jeune Potter qui, qui plus est, ne connaît probablement pas sa situation… »** dit Valérius en regardant la réaction de son vieil ami.

- **« Je n'en doute pas… Harry ne connaît rien sur sa famille et ne se connaît même pas lui-même. »**

- **« Tu te rends compte qu'il va monter le Potter contre toi et sans difficulté, la mésentente est héréditaire entre les Dumbledore et les Potter. »** dit Valérius

- **« Je sais… surtout qu'avec le cours sur le Linus qu'il veut donner, il va faire ressortir un énorme pan historique inconnu du monde sorcier… »** dit, découragé, Albus.

- **« Et du même coup, semer la zizanie au sein même de tes relations… Mais surtout celles avec le jeune Potter. Tu sais que leurs deux familles ont toujours été très proches l'une de l'autre… »** dit Valérius.

- **« Tu n'as pas besoin d'enfoncer le couteau plus profond. Je sais très bien que les Potter et les De Mortès ont une alliance de plus de mille ans contre les Serpentard et les Malfoy. »** coupa Albus.

- **« Et que lorsque les Dumbledore ont pris le parti adverse, ils furent considérés comme des traîtres par leurs frères… et père. »** finit Valérius.

- **« Il ne te suffit pas de l'enfoncer, il faut que tu tournes le poignard dans la plaie aussi… »** dit Albus irrité.

- **« Je suis désolé, mais il a une influence hors norme sur tous ceux qui le côtoient quotidiennement. »** répondit Valérius.

Un petit silence tendu s'étira entre les deux amis. Tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, réfléchissant au pouvoir qu'ils avaient donné à un si jeune homme…

- **« Alors… fais moi donc un petit résumé de la dernière année. »** demanda Albus pour briser la tension qui se formait peu à peu.

- **« Il y a eu une rencontre avec les ministres de la magie ici, pour mettre en place les règlements et directives concernant le tournoi qui va avoir lieu. Ils ont tous profité de l'occasion pour amener avec eux leurs enfants et tenter de leur avoir une tout petite place ici auprès des plus grands maîtres d'armes et guerriers. Pour la plupart, ils avaient fini leur scolarité. Les ministres s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible. Ils sont restés pendant plus de trois mois. Nous avons fait plusieurs petits groupes. Chaque groupe avait un professeur, un disciple plutôt. Dorian et Ahéris nous ont donné un bon coup de main. Ils ont pris le plus petit groupe, et surtout les plus jeunes. »**

Valérius sortit une pensine et ils plongèrent.

_Flash Back_

Dorian entrait dans le bureau de Valérius. Un coup d'œil rapide lui signala que Valérius n'était pas encore arrivé. Dorian s'installa dans un fauteuil en face du bureau et mit ses pieds sur le bureau. Il patienta jusqu'à l'arrivé du Grand Maître. Valérius entra dans le bureau.

- **« Combien de fois je vais devoir me répéter,** dit-il en levant les yeux**, mon bureau n'est pas un pouf pour s'accoter les pieds… alors enlève ça de là »**

Il donna un coup sur les pieds de Dorian qui les posa au sol.

- **« Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait et surtout à qui, pour que j'aille lui faire payer… »** grogna Dorian.

- **« Ha ! tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? »** demanda sournoisement Valérius.

- **« Non, non… c'est juste qu'à chaque fois c'est ce qui arrive… un réflexe »** répondit évasivement Dorian.

- **« Disons que je n'ai rien entendu… Je t'ai fais venir parce que nous avons un petit problème… La réunion des ministres dure depuis deux semaines et nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce… Leurs enfants s'emmerdent royalement et nous devons les occuper. J'ai décidé de leur faire donner des cours par les disciples mais le plus jeune groupe ne pourra suivre le même genre d'entraînement. Donc, vu ton jeune âge, tu devras t'occuper d'eux… ça va te faire de la compagnie en plus… qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »** expliqua Valérius.

- **« Et mes cours à moi… » **commença Dorian.

- **« Tu as très peu de cours et, de toute façon, tu as Ahéris… »**

- **« Mouais… mouais… une bande de morveux qui n'ont même pas fini leur scolarité… ça promet d'être passionnant… »** dit ironiquement Dorian.

- **« Du moins essaie… »**

- **« C'est d'accord… Mais je veux tous les renseignements habituels avant… »** dit-il en se levant pour partir.

- **« Tiens… **dit Valérius en lui tendant une pile de documents.** Tu as l'avant-midi pour les parcourir. Ils t'attendront dans le Petit Jardin. »**

Dorian sortit et partit retrouver Ahéris qui avait un cours avec Maître John. Il arriva dans la salle d'entraînement. Les élèves étaient dispersés un peu partout, s'exerçant à différentes maîtrises d'art martial. Dorian chercha du regard le maître. Il était au fond, scrutant le moindre geste de ses élèves. Dorian alla directement le voir.

- **« Heille ! John… j'ai deux mots à te dire… »** dit Dorian en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'homme.

- **« Dorian,** répondit John une fois qu'ils furent l'un près de l'autre,** Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? »**

- **« Devine… »** dit Dorian

- **« Les gosses des ministres… Ils accaparent tous les disciples et Ahéris est affectée là aussi… »**

- **« Et non… c'est moi qui me colle les morveux, mais je vais avoir besoin d'elle parce que je sens que je vais rapidement perdre patience cette fois… »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Heu… tu perds toujours patience rapidement… »** répliqua John.

- **« Oui… mais une chose est sûre… ils risquent de ne pas faire long feu sinon. »**

- **« Ahéris est avec Jonathan dans l'autre salle »** dit-il en pointant la porte de gauche.

Dorian se dirigea directement vers la porte et salua John de la main. Durant son cheminement, il colla deux… trois baffes ici et là à ceux qui ne faisaient pas attention et passaient à deux cheveux de le toucher. C'est en grognant qu'il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la salle.

Devant lui, Ahéris et Jonathan luttaient pour essayer d'enlever leurs vêtements… Aucun des deux ne s'était aperçu de l'arrivée de Dorian. C'est avec le sourire qu'il les interrompit.

- **« Hum… excusez le dérangement, mais je dois parler à Ahéris… » **dit Dorian en ricanant.

- **« Désolé… »** commença Jonathan.

- **« Vous n'avez pas encore appris à faire ça dans un endroit calme et sans possibilité d'interruption, ou simplement être plus prudent… Au nombre de fois que ça m'arrive de vous attraper… vous devriez apprendre ça au moins… » **dit Dorian en soupirant.

- **« Faudrait que tu nous donnes quelques techniques de Shadow Dancer »** rigola Jonathan en se rhabillant.

- **« Peut-être… peut-être… mais j'aurai pas de temps dans les prochaines semaines… si ce n'est pas dans les prochains mois… »**

- **« Pas de chance… mais au moins ça va peut-être t'empêcher de venir nous déranger » **répliqua Jonathan.

- **« J'ai bien peur que tu restes en plan… parce que ça s'adresse aussi à Ahéris… Allez, je t'attends au Petit Jardin. »** dit Dorian en quittant la salle.

En cheminant dans les couloirs, il consulta sa montre. **_« 12h05, ça me laisse juste assez de temps pour jeter un œil sur les dossiers et manger une petite bouchée »_** Il fit un détour par les cuisines et chaparda de quoi remplir deux estomacs. Quand il arriva au Petit Jardin, Ahéris l'attendait déjà.

- **« J'ai pris de quoi dîner… et on viendra nous apporter un souper aussi. »** dit-il.

- **« C'est quoi cette fois ? »** demanda-t-elle.

- **« On doit s'occuper d'un groupe de morveux... »**

- **« Les gosses des ministres… ? »**

- **« Bingo ! Et on se colle les plus jeunes de la gang… Tiens v'la les dossiers. Il y en a sept. »**

- **« Donne… **dit-elle en prenant les dossiers.** Qu'avons-nous ici… ? **

**Marc Anderson, dix-neuf ans, en neuvième année à Salem, donc le fils du ministre américain. Force : Illusion. Faiblesse : Enchantement. C'est un joueur de football américain. **

**Hilda Gaïa, dix-sept ans, septième année à Beaubâton, fille de ministre espagnol. Force : Métamorphose, Faiblesse : Conjurations. L'escrime.**

**Melissa et Miriam Lacharité, jumelles, seize ans, sixième année à Beaubâton, filles du ministre français.**

**Melissa : Force : Divination. Faiblesse : Illusion. **

**Miriam : Force : Évocation. Faiblesse : Conjuration**

**Cythèla**** Corollis, quinze ans, cinquième année à La Basilique St-Pierre, fille du ministre Italien. Force : Abjuration. Faiblesse : Conjuration. Très bonne danseuse**

**Syrmaïl**** Einstein, dix-sept ans, septième année Drumstrang, fils du ministre allemand. Force : Nécromancie. Faiblesse : Divination. **

**Kaede**** Orochi, dix-huit ans, huitième année, Temple moine, fils du ministre Japonais. Force : Conjuration. Faiblesse : Métamorphose. Maître en arts martiaux**

**Voilà le résumé de tes sept élèves privilégiés. Je sens que Syrmaïl et Kaede vont te plaire… »**

- **« T'as raison…** dit Dorian en tendant un sandwich à son disciple**, Tiens, ils vont être ici dans moins de quinze minutes… »**

Ils mangèrent tout en bavardant de ce qu'ils pourraient bien mettre au programme pour des jeunes si inexpérimentés. Une fille, pas très grande, avec un visage angélique, de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux d'un bleu pur fut la première à arriver. Avec beaucoup de gêne, elle s'approcha de Dorian et Ahéris qui conversaient de choses et d'autres.

- **« Bon… bonjour… je m'appelle Cythèla Corollis. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais pourriez vous me dire où je pourrais trouver le Maître De Mortès ? »** demanda-t-elle.

- **« Assieds-toi…** dit Dorian en lui indiquant la place à sa gauche**, les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je suis Dorian, et elle c'est Ahéris. »**

Un asiatique, aux cheveux coupés très courts, fut le deuxième à arriver. Il s'installa à la droite de Ahéris. Un jeune homme vêtu de noir s'approcha et sa plaça au coté de Cythèla qui, instinctivement, se rapprocha de Dorian. Les quatre filles manquantes arrivèrent ensemble et se mirent en face de Dorian. **_« J'aime pas leurs regards… je me sens comme une proie… »_** pensa Dorian.

- **« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ou est l'américain ? »** demanda Dorian en interrompant toutes les conversations.

- **« Je suis ici !** dit un jeune homme qui arriva au pas de course**, désolé de mon retard…** regarda autour de lui… **fiou****, le maître est pas encore là… »**

- **« Pas la peine de t'asseoir, t'as pas fini de courir,** dit Dorian**, Ahéris, tu commences pendant que moi et monsieur Je-suis-désolé-d'être-en-retard on va aller courir un peu… juste pour lui apprendre à arriver à l'heure. »**

- **« T'es qui toi ? »** demanda l'américain.

- **« Ton pire cauchemar, si tu ne la fermes pas et ne fais pas ce que je dis. »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Mais, le maître De Mortès… je ne veux pas faire attendre le meilleur maître du monastère pour ça…» **dit Marc.

- **« Le meilleur maître… ? Qui vous a dit cela ? »** demanda curieux Dorian.

- **« Mon père a dit qu'il avait demandé d'avoir le plus fort… et personne ne gâchera cette formation. »** dit Marcé.

- **« Pour avoir le plus fort… J'ai rien à redire… Il est vraiment fort, c'est vrai que t'es fort, Dorian ? » **dit malicieusement Ahéris.

- **« Surtout à quinze ans… c'est hallucinant. »** dit Dorian.

Les sept élèves se figèrent en entendant cela. Le plus fort des moines-guerriers n'avait que quinze ans. L'asiatique se leva et se mit face à Dorian, qui se leva à son tour. Dorian faisait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et avait la taille d'une armoire à glace.

- **« Grand, fort et beau parleur… mais sais-tu réellement te battre…? » **demanda calmement Keade.

- **« Si tu veux tester, essaie de me toucher…vas-y… ne retiens pas tes coups surtout »** répliqua Dorian.

Les élèves se reculèrent tous. Keade et Dorian étaient prêts à s'affronter. Ils se tournèrent autour pendant un bon cinq minutes avant que Dorian, à bout de patience, ne décide d'engager le combat. Il y alla d'un coup de pied circulaire de la jambe gauche, au niveau des tibias. Keada sauta pour éviter le coup, mais il ne vit pas venir le coup de poing qui l'atteint en plein sternum, alors qu'il était toujours dans les airs. L'impact du coup le propulsa avec force sur un arbre qu'il percuta dans un craquement sonore horrible et il s'affaissa sur le sol, inconscient.

- **« Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement, quand même… c'est son premier cours… »** dit Ahéris en allant près de Keade.

- **« Il est sensé être un maître en arts martiaux… et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas mis de force dans mon coup… Amène le à l'infirmerie, il va être sur pied en moins de deux… Ils doivent déjà attendre parce que théoriquement, ça fait une heure que le cours a commencé. » **

- **« J'avoue que c'est pas normal, un début de tes cours sans blessé… »** rigola Ahéris en portant Keade.

- **« Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres amateurs… Maintenant, quelques petites informations de base pour vous. Première, pas de vouvoiement avec moi, ni de maître ou de monsieur, appeler moi Dorian. Deuxièmement, vous allez tous prendre vos affaires, vous aller loger dans le même bâtiment jusqu'à la fin. Troisièmement, si vous me faites chier, vous allez le savoir rapidement. Quatrièmement, vous êtes maintenant une groupe à part entière, alors je ne veux aucune discordance entre vous. Et finalement, le but c'est d'avoir du plaisir… Alors allez chercher vos affaires et revenez ici, je vais vous montrer votre bâtiment. »**

Les élèves étaient restés muets devant les informations débitées par leur professeur et de l'autorité qu'il avait. Il ne fallut pas, que Dorian, répète deux fois l'ordre car une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, les élèves se dépêchèrent de faire ce qu'il avait dit.

_Fin du Flash Back_

- **« C'est le souvenir de qui ? »** demanda Albus intrigué.

- **« Ceux de Dorian, je lui ai demandé comment cela s'était passé. Il m'a simplement mis ça dans une pensine. C'est simplement le début d'une grande amitié entre les Diablotins. »** dit Valérius

- **« Les Diablotins ? »**

- **« C'est le nom qui leur fut attribué, parce qu'ils ont mis sens dessus dessous tout le monastère pendant trois mois… »** expliqua Valérius.

- **« Je vois… quoi d'autre ? »** demanda Albus.

- **« Et bien… depuis quelques mois, nous avons eu plusieurs altercations sans raison. Pas de petites bagarres, non, de vrais combats qui ont ravagés des salles et des meubles, avec de nombreux blessés graves. Mais à chaque fois, rien… aucune explication… aucune raison. C'est à en devenir fou… »**

Les deux vieux continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Ils ne trouvèrent rien qui puisse éclairer le comportement bizarre des élèves et même de certains professeurs. Ils allèrent donc se coucher paisiblement, en pensant que la nuit porte conseil et en se disant que demain sera un jour meilleur. Mais le réveil du lendemain fut tout autre…

Le réveil fut plutôt brutal pour Valérius. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par Ahéris qui entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Il fut quelque peu troublé de la voir débarquer si rapidement et qui plus est, très… très tôt le matin…

- **« J'ai à vous parler de toute urgence »** dit-elle en arrivant.

- **« Bon matin à toi aussi, Ahéris… Tu savais qu'il ne faut pas débarquer chez les gens à l'improviste et surtout si tôt »** dit Valérius en baillant.

- **« Dorian demande une réunion du Conseil Disciplinaire, maintenant. »** dit Ahéris plus calmement.

- **« Et pourquoi faire ? Il veut avouer toutes les conneries pour lesquelles il n'a pas été attrapé... Merveilleux ! Allons fêter ça ! » **dit Valérius en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

- **« Non…** dit Ahéris, agacée par la mauvaise opinion qu'a Valérius de son maître**. Il a trouvé la personne qui semait le chaos et la zizanie partout dans le monastère »**

- **« La personne ? Qui est-ce ? Je veux la voir maintenant. »** dit Valérius en se levant rapidement.

- **« Dorian va arriver d'ici une heure. Il m'a demandé de réunir le Conseil au plus vite et de ne pas ébruiter le tout. »**

- **« Je vois.** Il griffonna quelques mots sur quatre papiers et les tendit à Ahéris**. Avec ça, tu n'auras aucun problème pour ramener les membres du Conseil dans la salle. Ne donne aucune explication… juste le papier, cela suffira pour l'instant. »** dit Valérius.

Ahéris sortit et se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements des membres du Conseil, laissant Valérius s'habiller et se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il devra affronter...


	7. Règlement de compte

Me revoilà… celui qui gagne le prix citron des plus mauvais titres de chapitre !

**RARs**

Loyalbus : Il a acquit une certaine patience avec eux… et aussi le fait qu'il pogne toujours les batch de nouveaux… il a fallu qu'il apprenne à se contrôler.

Abel : J'ai pas de doute que tu trouves un peu flou les deux chapitres précédant, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour connaître toute l'histoire qui les cinq familles… Tu te demandes c'est quand qu'on retrouve le prochain chapitre… qui est déjà bien entamer… et qui risque d'être assez long… !

Greg : Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas l'avoir envoyé plutôt, mais le plus important c'est d'avoir prit le temps de le faire… merci…

Ça fait chaud au cœur d'avoir des reviews d'encouragement… Merci à vous… et à Dirgni ma correctrice qui a prit de son temps pour jeter un œil à mon chapitre.

**Petites notes :**

Chapitre un peu cours, mais qui clos une partie de la fic… du moins pour l'instant.

Ensuite, je tiens à dire que j'aurai peut-être du retard pour le chapitre 9… bien oui… j'ai un big examen de physique que je ne veux vraiment pas échouer..

Pour terminer… bah ! Quoi dire à part :

Bonne lecture !

Valérius…

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapitre 7 :** Règlement de compte

Dorian se donna une petite quinzaine de minutes pour relaxer tout son corps.

Il somnolait légèrement lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Malystrys qui se laissa glisser lentement dans l'eau claire.

**« Nous sommes prêt…** dit-elle**. Donne moi juste un petit dix minutes… »**

**« Pas de problème, fais ça pendant que moi, je finis de me préparer.** Dorian sortit de l'eau et s'habilla.** On se revoit au salon… »**

Dorian se rendit dans la pièce qui était sienne, sa chambre. Elle n'avait véritablement rien d'une chambre d'adolescent, mis à part les deux guitares, un chaîne stéréo moldu, magiquement modifiée, sans oublier une immense pile de CD qu'il reçoit toujours en cadeau et que ses amis lui envoient.

Sinon, la pièce a plutôt un air d'un arsenal… Sur les murs de pierres, aucun poster d'aucune sorte, seulement des armes. Poignards, épées, katanas, sabres et haches se côtoyaient et couvraient entièrement les murs. Toutefois, ces armes n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, mis à part leur âge et leur rareté.

Les armes les plus impressionnantes et les plus belles étaient rangées dans un présentoir. Il y avait une rapière espagnole, couverte de runes, et son fourreau richement décoré, deux kamas _(armes de moines, un bâton d'une quarantaine de cm avec une lame légèrement recourbée, vers le bas, au bout du bâton fixé perpendiculairement)_ qui irradiaient tellement qu'ils étaient visiblement chargés d'une puissante magie. Deux magnifiques poignards, faits directement dans une corne de licorne de Jais, étincelaient à la faible lueur de la pièce.

Dans le présentoir, il y avait aussi deux serre-têtes et deux bagues.

**_« Humm… si on faisait tout ça de façon très cérémonieuse et officielle, c'est quand même la première fois que j'agis en tant que Gardien et Bourreau… »_** Pensa-t-il.

Il alla dans son armoire et en tira un habit simple, ressemblant à son habit de cérémonie, mais avec moins de parure et moins décoré. C'est ce qu'il utilisait comme habit de cérémonie, mais il ne l'avait porté qu'une seule fois, lors de sa nomination au titre de maître.

**_& Tu veux vraiment épater la galerie ou une personne en particulier ? &_** demanda Séréna en pénétrant dans la chambre de Dorian.

**_& Bah ! J'aime bien cet habit, il est simple et saillant et de toute façon, je suis officiellement le Gardien du monastère et c'est sous cette fonction que je vais me présenter au Conseil. & _**répondit-il, en ne relevant pas la pique que lui avait lancé Séréna, puis commença à se changer.

Il enfila un pantalon noir avec quelques petites broderies en or, mais rien de flashant et une chemise bleu impérial uni, qu'il referma avec soin aux poignets et au cou. Il mit ensuite une paire de bas noir avant d'enfiler ses bottes de cuir. D'un tiroir, il prit des gants de la même couleur que sa chemise.

Ensuite, il alla au devant du présentoir, posa ses mains sur la vitre, murmura quelques paroles et brisa les protections. Il prit la rapière, la rangea dans son fourreau puis l'attacha à sa ceinture, à gauche. Les deux kamas, il les plaça dans son dos, sur sa ceinture. Les poignards, il les fixa au niveau des tibias.

Il défit son catogan et libéra ses cheveux. C'est un fait très rare pour Dorian de se départir de son traditionnel catogan. Il prit, ensuite, délicatement l'un des serre-têtes. Celui qu'il prit était fait de platine et serti de saphirs et de diamants noirs.

Finalement, il plaça l'une des bagues, celle faite d'or blanc, à l'index de sa main droite.

**« Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester célibataire… et surtout, comment fait-elle pour résister au charme légendaire des De Mortès ?** demanda Malystryx en pénétrant dans la chambre et en s'assoyant sur le lit.** Je suis même étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas testé ce lit… et aucune autre fille d'ailleurs… »** dit-elle pensivement…

**« On va dire que je suis sourd et que je n'ai rien entendu… »** grogna-t-il.

Il attrapa sa cape de velours blanche. Sur le dos apparaissait l'emblème des De Mortès, un dragon doré debout sur ses pattes arrière, un phénixnoir volant à ses côtés. Aux pieds du dragon se trouvait un coualt bleu à gauche et une licorne noire à droite. Au centre un peu plus en avant, se tenait un sedden.

**« Il te manque une toute petite touche… »** dit Malustryx en s'approchant de Dorian.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle ajouta un cercle ombrageux qui engloba tous les animaux du blason.

**« Ça représente beaucoup mieux ton héritage et ta force. Allez… regarde-moi, que je voie ce que tu es devenu. » **dit la dragonne.

Dorian se tourna et fit face à deux de ses protecteurs. Malystryx afficha un sourire ravi. Elle était fière de Dorian.

**« Tu as de la gueule, mon petit,** dit Séréna**, je suis sûre que tu vas la faire baver et qu'elle va te tomber directement dans les bras »** fini-t-elle.

**« Vous allez finir pas comprendre que je ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde à Ahéris. Du moins vraiment pas dans le sens que vous l'entendez…** dit Dorian las**… De vraies gamines… pfff… »**

**« Non, mais c'est vrai. Tous les membres de ta famille étaient de vrais Don Juan… D'ailleurs… Juan De Mortès était un vrai tombeur… »**

**« Mais je ne suis pas lui… »** coupa Dorian.

**« Tu es sa copie conforme, mon petit Dorian… Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau… même façon de penser, apparence semblable, puissance quasi-identique… C'est à se méprendre sur ton identité pour ceux qui ont connu Juan… »** dit-elle avec un pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

**« Peut-être qu'il y a vraiment une grande ressemblance, mais je ne suis pas lui, un point c'est tout. Bon, assez discuté… nous devons partir. »** termina Dorian.

Malystryx sortit de la chambre, suivie de Dorian et de Séréna.

Le salon avait totalement été vidé. Lorsque Malystryx se trouva au centre, des ailes dorées commencèrent à pousser, tout son corps se métamorphosa et se couvrit d'écailles dorées…

En une petite minute, le corps de la jeune femme s'était transformé en un imposant dragon d'Or.

Le dragon regarda Dorian. C'est alors qu'une puissante voix gutturale se fit entendre dans tout le salon.

**« Tarak aera chilk nok »** dit Malystryx. _(traduction : Va prendre la selle)_

**« Où tu l'as mise la dernière fois ? » **demanda Dorian

**« Rostok ! Zic tar far ! » **répondit Malystryx. _(traduction : Crétin ! Dans le placard du fond)_

**« Pas besoin de t'énerver ma belle,** dit Dorian**, Donne-moi juste deux petites minutes »**

Dorian se délesta de sa cape pour la poser sur le dos de Séréna, alla au fameux placard, au format surdimensionné étant donné la taille de la selle du dragon.

**_«_ _Bon, comment a- t- elle fait pour la faire entrer ici ? »_** se demanda Dorian.

Avec sa patience légendaire, il décida d'aller au plus simple… agrandir la porte. Pour se faire, Dorian avait un moyen très rapide : il plaça ses mains en parallèle, l'une près de l'autre, se concentra et prononça **« Kakuc ek sic ».** Une boule d'énergie se forma entre ses mains, qu'il fit léviter jusqu'au centre du cadrage de la porte, et explosa, propulsant une multitude de morceaux de pierres un peu partout. Dorian évita d'être blessé grâce au bouclier qu'il avait élevé autour de lui.

**_& Dorian! Sale petit crétin! Tu n'avais pas besoin de tout faire sauter ! T'avais juste à réduire la selle ! &_** hurla Malystryx

**_& Oups...! J'avoue avoir été un peu trop radical sur ce coup là… &_** répondit-il innocemment en réduisant la selle qui ne passait pas plus par le trou qu'il venait de faire.

Il fit léviter la selle et la posa sur le dos de la dragonne et prononça **« Bacls Finoys Zimj Oclec »** La selle reprit sa taille et se fixa instantanément.

**« Faudra que j'essaie cette formule sur une selle de licorne ou de sedden… c'est vraiment moins long que de le faire à la main. »** dit-il.

**« Mais elles ne sont pas adaptées à cette formule. De plus, quand tu la fixes toi-même, tu es sûr que c'est bien fait et ça rapproche les contacts que tu as avec ton animal. »** dit Aritanaë en se posant silencieusement à la droite de Dorian.

**« Dis-moi, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris par ce que tu viens de dire ? »** répliqua Dorian.

**« Parce que ça fait au moins cent fois que je te le répète ? »** répondit-il.

**« Bingo! Dix points pour toi ! Mais là, nous avons assez plaisanté, je vais être en retard,** dit-il en reprenant sa cape**. Vous avez mis où mon colis express ? »**

**« Dans le coin gauche »** répondit Aritanaë.

D'un geste de la main, il fit venir à lui le corps toujours inerte de sa prisonnière. Malystrys déploya une aile pour en faire une rampe et permettre à Dorian de monter. Il ficela solidement Ariane à l'arrière de la selle. Il n'était pas question de la perdre en cour de route.

**_& Tu es prêt? &_** demanda la dragonne.

Pour toute réponse, Dorian prit solidement les rennes. La dragonne banda alors tous ses muscles et se cabra… Elle donna une poussée contenant toute sa puissance musculaire, accompagnée de grands battements d'ailes. Ils décolèrent sans encombre. Avec la poussé que Malystryx avait donné, ils furent directement projeté hors de la montagne.

Après les quelques tours d'usage pour bien dégourdir ses ailes et reprendre un rythme de vol normal, elle prit la direction du monastère.

Il fallut plus d'une heure et demi de vol, à très bas régime, pour arriver en vue du monastère. Dorian prit, dans l'une des poches de la selle, un petit radio émetteur.

**« CO **_(Centre Opérationnelle)_** aux dragonnéens, on nous a signalé la présence d'un imposant dragon venant dans notre direction en provenance du nord… »**

C'est ce qu'entendit Dorian juste avant de couper court l'opérateur.

**« Dorian pour le CO, annule ton ordre si tu ne veux pas que je mette en pièces les patrouilleurs… Puis pendant que j'y pense, libère la piste deux. »**

**« Sur le champ… Appel à tous… fausse alerte, vous avez entendu Dorian… et libérez-moi la putain de piste deux ! »**

Dorian rangea l'émetteur visiblement satisfait.

**_& Piste deux ma belle &_** dit simplement Dorian.

Malystryx savait exactement où aller, elle laissa Dorian dans ses pensées.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'imposant dragon d'Or fit son atterrissage et pas des plus en douceur. Au contact du sol, la dragonne provoqua une secousse qui fit l'effet d'un petit tremblement de terre.

Dorian bondit sur le sol et se dépêcha de retirer la selle et leur passagère de fortune. En moins de deux, la selle fut confiée à un garçon d'écurie par Malystryx.

Dorian fila directement dans la salle de réunion. Son air officiel et la présence d'un corps lévitant dans son sillage faisaient tourner les têtes et les rumeurs ne mirent qu'une fraction de seconde à faire le tour du monastère.

Il arriva aux portes de la salle du Conseil qu'il ouvrit et referma sur la foule qui s'était amassée sur ses pas. Il se retourna et vit que devant lui se tenait le Conseil Disciplinaire, constitué de Valérius et de quatre autres maîtres. Ahéris et Albus étaient également présents. Dorian soupira à la vue de son tuteur.

Il s'avança au centre de la pièce et installa Ariane dans un fauteuil qui la retiendrait magiquement.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se retourna vers le conseil et s'exprima…

**« Vous avez cherché en vain la cause des troubles dans le monastère, moi, je vous offre la source même du problème. »** commença Dorian.

**« Comment une personne a-t-elle pu percer nos défenses et toutes nos protections ? »** demanda Vladimir, l'un des membres du Conseil.

**« C'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple, elle s'y est prise de la même manière que moi… mais, elle avait un atout majeur en plus… »** enchaîna Dorian.

**« Elle a des barrières mentales qu'aucun humain ne peux ériger et que je ne peux pas franchir… »** coupa Malystryx en entrant dans la salle.

**« Comme je le disais, elle a usé de son ascendance Vélane pour charmer les gêneurs, mais sa grande force, c'est sa seconde ascendance drow… Vous avez devant vous un disciple de l'ombre… c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas repéré sa trace. Si elle n'avait pas tenté de me soumettre à son charme, elle aurait pu continuer et semer le chaos et le désordre dans nos rangs. Quand j'ai pénétré son esprit, j'ai pu confirmer mes craintes. Les drows veulent la mort de Kertizal, mon maître des ombres, et du coup, probablement la mienne… »** termina Dorian.

**« Bien, maintenant, il faut des preuves… »** dit Valérius

Dorian se plaça derrière Ariane et posa ses mains sur chaque coté de sa tête.

**« Nous n'avons pas encore étudié en profondeur les techniques de persuasion des Gardiens, il faudra que tu attendes avant de la faire parler. »** dit Valérius en regardant faire Dorian.

Visiblement, Dorian se foutait totalement de Valérius. Il plongea au fond de lui-même en se répétant la phrase clé de Malystryx. **_« Tout le savoir des générations passées se trouve enfoui au fond de ton cœur »_** Après quelques minutes, une incantation s'imposa à son esprit comme étant la solution… Il sut ce qu'il devait faire et comment il le devait…

**« El rey maldice del país sueños nos muestra nos lo que contiene los corazones de esta persona. »** prononça-t-il. _(Désolé, pour mon espagnol très approximatif... mais bon... traduction : Roi damné du pays des songes montre nous ce que contient le coeur de cette personne)_

Les pierres du serre-tête commencèrent à briller légèrement jusqu'à devenir éclatantes. Un halo sombre entoura Ariane et au-dessus de sa tête se forma l'image d'une araignée blanche sur un fond noir, la marque des drows… Le Conseil resta perplexe, mais l'aura d'ombre et la marque des drows étaient des preuves suffisantes pour sévir sur un tel cas.

**« Le Conseil te remercie, Dorian, nous allons nous retirer et décider du jugement et de la sentence. »** dit Valérius en se levant et pour quitter la pièce, suivi du reste du Conseil.

**« Bien joué… très bien joué, je suis fière de toi. »** dit Albus en s'approchant de Dorian.

**« Je veux mettre un point au clair avec toi, pour notre petit arrangement, je veux être dispensé de DCFM parce que je suis loin d'avoir assez de patience pour endurer un prof qui risque d'être incompétent, ou qui possède un savoir moins étendu que le mien … »** dit Dorian.

**« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dispenser de ce cours, ça attirerait trop l'attention, surtout avec un niveau comme le tien… »** répliqua Albus.

**« Justement, j'ai un niveau trop haut pour que ça ne paraisse pas. Pis je vais donner des cours de combats, c'est contradictoire ton affaire. »** répliqua Dorian.

**« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas attirer trop l'attention de Voldemort… »** dit Albus.

**« Il peut bien aller se faire chier ce con là ! Qu'il vienne me rendre visite juste pour le fun… il va voir ce qu'est un vrai De Mortès… »**

**« Dorian,** chuchota Ahéris à son oreille**, calme-toi, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment… »**

**« Tu as raison…** dit-il, et il se retourna vers Albus**. Pis toi, ne t'attends pas à avoir la vie facile avec moi à Poudlard, n'oublie pas que j'ai encore à ma disposition tous les plans de construction… Je suis bien heureux que Juan les ait gardé et puis, ça n'aurait pas été si pire même sans… avec Malystryx… elle doit se souvenir des moindres recoins… »** dit Dorian très satisfait de l'effet que faisait cette nouvelle sur un AlbusDumbledore qui n'en menait vraiment pas large.

**« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais les plans… Je me suis dit que Malystryx avait peu de chance de se souvenir… »** dit Albus.

**« Tu parles… elle a quand même participé à l'édification du château… et n'a sûrement rien oublié… Mais bon, je veux savoir de combien d'heures je dispose pour mes cours ? »** demanda Dorian pour changer de sujet.

**« Deux heures pour chaque cours… »** commença Albus.

**« Quoi ? deux heures seulement ! t'es vraiment fou, il me faut quatre heures par semaine pour chaque cours »** coupa Dorian

**« Les élèves ont autre chose à faire que d'avoir tant d'heures de cours en plus. »** répliqua Albus.

**« Tu oublies que cette année, le tournoi mondial de Duel tombe en même temps que la non moins célèbre Épreuve du Sang…** dit Dorian**, c'est dans l'esprit de l'année… »**

**« Voldemort doit attendre cette épreuve avec impatience… il va vouloir la remporter »** commenta Albus.

**« Je ne laisserai pas un Serpentard prendre ce qui revient de droit a un De Mortès. Depuis sa création, nous n'avons jamais perdu une Épreuve, ce n'est pas avec moi que ça va commencer. »** dit Dorian avec une lueur de fierté brillant dans les yeux.

**« Tu n'y penses pas… l'Épreuve du Sang est le combat le plus barbare du monde des sorciers… c'est un free for all à mort. Tu vas risquer ta vie pour un simple Tournoi ? »** demanda Albus.

**« Ce tournoi si barbare, comme tu dis, a été créé par Juan pour régler ses problèmes avec Serpentard et Malfoy… ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera. Je vais profiter de cette chance de pouvoir tuer les pourritures qui rongent le monde »** dit Dorian décidé.

**« Dorian… »** souffla Ahéris…

**« Laisse tomber… je vais faire ce que je veux… et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher… et je veux mes huit heures. De toute façon, très peu vont avoir les deux. Je suis exigeant dans mes choix d'élèves du Linus, MOI… »**

**« Ça va… ça va… j'ai compris… »** dit Albus.

C'est à ce moment que le Conseil revint.

**« Ariane est déclarée coupable de haute trahison envers le monastère. La sentence, nous te la laissons, Dorian, pour ton premier cas… comme le veut la tradition »** dit Valérius.

**« Simple, Malystryx lui effacera complètement sa mémoire et ça ne sera pas réversible, mais avant, je vais briser toutes ses protections mentales. »**

dit Dorian.

Dorian se plaça en face de Ariane et colla son front au sien. Il plongea dans l'esprit du disciple de l'ombre. Il se retrouva encore une fois devant le mur de brouillard. **_« Très belle barrière mentale »_** se dit-il. Il se concentra sur les paroles de Kertizal, **_« Chaque structure à une maillon faible, c'est ce qu'il faut que tu trouves et exploites pour vaincre ton adversaire. »_** Dorian explora de long en large ce mur d'ombre, à la recherche du point faible. Après une dizaine de minutes, il n'avait rien trouvé… par impulsion sous la colère, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur et sa main passa au travers. **_« L'ombre est un sous plan du monde que les ShadowDancers parcourent à leur guise, ils en sont les maîtres. »_** avaient été les premières paroles de son maître. Dorian entra donc dans le mur d'ombre et recommença à chercher une faille. Après un bon vingt minutes de recherche, il trouva enfin une petite faille. Dorian concentra toute son énergie en ce seul point, ouvrant ainsi les barrières assez grandes pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin et de détruire complètement ses protections. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre même de l'esprit d'Ariane, il combina l'énergie de cette dernière à la sienne pour faire sauter les protections.

Dorian se décolla d'Ariane et dit à Malystryx.

**« Vas-y, elle est mûre, tu n'auras aucune résistance. »** dit Dorian, faisant venir à lui un siège et s'y laissant tomber.

**« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »** demanda Ahéris un peu inquiète.

**« Oui, très bien pourquoi ? »** questionna-t-il.

**« Tu es resté dans son esprit plus de deux heures… »** répondit Albus.

**« On t'as rien demandé à toi »** grogna Dorian.

**« Bon, maintenant, Ahéris, va donc te préparer, nous partirons très bientôt. »** dit Albus.

Dorian fit signe à son amie de faire ce qu'avait dit Albus. Elle partit donc faire les préparatifs de son départ. Albus se conjura alors un fauteuil et se plaça devant Dorian.

**« Où vont avoir lieu le Tournoi et l'Épreuve du Sang ? »** demanda Dorian.

**« Quel meilleur endroit que celui de sa création pour célébrer les mille ans du Tournoi et de l'Épreuve du Sang. »** répondit Albus.

**« Poudlard… »** dit Dorian

**« Et je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir Voldemort dans mes murs. Je trouves stupide que nous ne puissions rien faire à son encontre durant ce temps… il sera à portée de mains.»** dit Albus.

**« C'est l'une des principales règles… ''Quiconque participe à l'Épreuve du Sang ne doit pas subir de représailles de la part des autorités. Tous ont l'immunité totale jusqu'à la fin de l'Épreuve''. Je sens que beaucoup d'aurores et de mangemorts vont s'affronter à mort, à la plus grande joie de chacun, et moi je pourrai faire mon travail de bourreau. »** dit Dorian satisfait.

**« Tu ne pourras pas tuer Voldemort… il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui le peut… »** dit Albus.

**« Et pourquoi donc ? »** questionna-t-il.

**« À cause d'une prophétie… »** répondit Albus.

**« Je t'emmerde toi et tes prophéties de merde, je vais lui faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine à ce vieux con de Tom… Avec Potter, rien ne nous arrêtera, l'alliance se reformera et nous lui redonnerons la puissance qu'elle avait lors de sa création. »** dit fièrement Dorian.

**« C'est fait.** Annonça Malystryx**, nous pouvons la réveiller. Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez avec elle maintenant. Pour briser mes enchantements, il faudrait l'aide d'un dragon… ou de quelqu'un ayant des connaissances dans notre magie, ce qui est très rare. »**

**« Très bien, merci Malystryx,** dit Valérius**, nous ferons le reste du travail. Elle sera réexpédiée aux drows. »**

Le Conseil disciplinaire se leva et quitta la salle, laissant Dorian avec son tuteur et un de ses protecteurs.

Albus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**« Je vais me préparer moi aussi, nous partons dès qu'elle sera prête… »** dit Albus en sortant.

**« Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas le béguin pour toi la petite et que tu ne t'avoues pas ce que tu ressens au fond de toi pour elle… »** questionna malicieusement Malystryx.

**« Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et je t'ai déjà répondu… je suis sûr de ce que je dis. »** dit-il las de cette question.

**« Je sais, mais on n'est jamais sûr… »**

Une heure plus tard, vers huit heure de la matinée, Dorian se tint sur le toit d'un édifice et regarda le départ de son élève, sa disciple, son amie… la seule qu'il avait encore entre ces murs… Au fond de lui, il se promit de la retrouver avant d'aller voir le vieux fou…


	8. Le temps des changements

**Petites notes…**

Bon… heu… aucune review ?!? Est-ce qu'il faut que je le prenne personnel où pas ?

Ensuite, je vous préviens… il n'y aura aucun chapitre lundi prochain. Cause… examens de m....

Un gros merci à Dirgni, ma correctrice, pour le temps qu'elle prend pour jeter un œil et chasser mes fautes…

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapitre 8 :** Le temps des changements.

Harry se réveilla tranquillement se sentant d'humeur morose. **_« Un peu de travail pour oublier, un peu de travail pour ne plus penser à l'avenir et au passé. »_** se dit-il.

La même routine matinale et il se lança dans une autre journée. À huit heure trente, il se rendit donc à l'entrepôt, mais à son arrivée, il constata que l'entrepôt avait brûler. Les pompiers éteignaient les derniers résidus du feu qui avait ravagé la totalité de l'entrepôt. La police retenait la population qui s'amassait autour du désastre.

Harry regarda dans la foule, à la recherche d'un de ses collègues. Il vit Fido au loin qui lui faisait de grands signes pour attirer son attention.

- **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda Harry lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Fido.

- **« Je ne sais pas grand-chose si ce n'est que le feu aurait des origines criminelles. Les gardiens de nuit ont vu deux silhouettes prendre la fuite après qu'une explosion ait eu lieu. »** répondit Fido

- **« Super…** dit Harry démoralisé**, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »**

- **« Tu viens avec nous Harry »** dit une voix que l'interpellé reconnu.

- **« Professeur Lupin, Tonks, je suis heureux de vous voir, même si les circonstances ne sont pas les meilleures. »** dit Harry.

- **« Je sais, justement, nous suspectons un groupe derrière cette action… »** dit Tonks discrètement.

- **« Vous croyez vraiment que des mangemorts s'en prendraient à un entrepôt moldu ? »** demanda Fido qui avait bien entendu les paroles de l'aurore.

- **« Qui êtes-vous ? »** demanda Remus méfiant.

- **« C'est mon patron, Philippe Donaldson, un moldu, mais son frère était aurore… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Vous êtes le frère de Richard » **demanda Tonks.

- **« Oui… vous le connaissiez ? »** dit tristement Fido.

- **« Heu… oui, il a été mon instructeur, il était le meilleur… »** répondit Tonks.

- **« Allez Harry. Rentrons chez les Dursley pour récupérer tes affaires. »** dit Remus qui ne voulait pas trop s'attarder en public, surtout dans un endroit où des mangemorts pourraient frapper facilement et presque sans risque.

- **« Vas-y…. file, de toute façon, on ne peut rien faire et l'entrepôt va probablement fermer pendant le reste de l'été et aussi une bonne partie de l'automne, alors ne t'inquiète pas » **rassura Fido.

Harry revint donc au 4 Privet Drive avec les deux sorciers. Les Dursley furent plus que surpris de voir Harry revenir à neuf heures. Vernon allait commencer à lui crier après mais fut stoppé dans son élan par la vue de deux sorciers, qu'il reconnut immédiatement, aux côtés d'Harry. Harry profita du moment de stupeur de son oncle pour placer un mot.

- **« Il y a eu un incendie à l'entrepôt MacKenzie. Les pompiers sont encore en train d'éteindre les deniers vestiges des flammes. Comme je ne pourrai pas retourner travailler, ils sont venus me chercher**, dit-il en pointant Remus et Tonks**, à l'improviste... »** termina-t-il en grimpant les escaliers.

Dans sa chambre, il sortit toutes ses possessions magiques et commença à les ranger avec soin dans sa malle. Il termina ses bagages en prenant la malle de ses parents.

- **$ Snicks… viens ici !** dit Harry en ouvrant la malle**. Tu vas entrer là-dedans et y rester le temps que nous soyons arrivé à l'endroit où je vais rester jusqu'au retour en classe. Encore une fois… j'improviserai…$ **

- **$ Pas de problème Harry $** répondit le python en entrant dans une des cases de la malle.

Ensuite, Harry libéra sa chouette qui s'envola immédiatement. Il était sûr qu'elle allait le retrouver au quartier général de l'Ordre.

En deux… trois coups de baguette, Harry miniaturisa toutes ses affaires, les rangea dans un sac à dos et descendit rejoindre Tonks et Remus.

- **« Tu en as mis du temps… mais bon… ce n'est pas grave, **dit-il en sortant une cuillère de sa poche droite et murmura **Portus. **Il présenta la cuillère aux deux autres en disant**. Allons… à trois… un… deux… trois… »**

La désagréable sensation d'être tiré par un crochet dans le nombril rappelait trop à Harry sa mauvaise aventure de sa quatrième année.

Ils atterrirent directement dans le salon du 12 Grimmauld Place. Une vague de mélancolie frappa Harry de plein fouet. La maison était si vide de vie… un silence religieux y régnait.

- **« C'est morne et terne sans lui… »** murmura Harry.

- **« Je sais… je sais… Il nous manque tous… mais nous devons rester fort et continuer à avancer afin que sa disparition ne soit pas vaine… »** dit Remus avec un pincement au cœur.

- **« Allons, venez j'ai faim… on a pas déjeuné nous et il est déjà neuf et demie. Je vais vous préparer un bon repas, il ne sera pas aussi copieux et bon que les repas de Molly mais ça va pouvoir boucher un coin. »** dit Tonks en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

- **« Je vais déballer mes affaires et j'arrive… ça tombe bien… j'ai pas pris le temps de déjeuner ce matin. »** Harry prit directement le chemin de sa chambre habituelle.

Harry prit le temps de sortir et de ranger toutes ses affaires. Il libéra Snicks, qui alla s'installer directement sur le lit de Harry. Il prit en même temps le petit carnet des maraudeurs qu'il plaça sur sa table de chevet et il continua de ranger. Un bon dix… quinze minutes plus tard, il entendit Tonks l'appeler. Harry descendit à la cuisine en amenant avec lui le carnet…

Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises et prit quelques toasts. Remus vint s'asseoir, ainsi que Tonks. Ils mangèrent tout en bavardant de tout et de rien… Remus faisait l'étalage des blagues des Maraudeurs et de toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire. Il parla de ce temps révolu pendant plus d'une heure.

- **« Tout ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avions mis dans un journal que l'on nommait la bible des Maraudeurs. »** dit Remus.

Harry prit le carnet et le donna à Remus.

- **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna le loup-garou.**

- **« Quelque chose qui te sera familier… **dit Harry**, tiens, regarde par toi-même. »** fini-t-il.

- **« Comment…?** dit difficilement Remus**. Où as-tu eu ça ? »**

- **« Un petit cadeau de la part de Marcus… Il m'a aussi donné plusieurs autres objets qui ont appartenus à mes parents… »** répondit évasivement Harry.

- **« C'est donc Marcus qui est passé te voir hier… »** constata Remus.

- **« Question,** dit Tonks en levant la main, comme si elle était à l'école**. C'est qui Marcus…? »**

- **« C'est… »** commença Harry juste avant que Remus ne le fasse taire.

- **« Non… tu ne peux pas…**murmura Remus à Harry.** Ce n'est pas de ton ressort. »** dit simplement Remus.

- **« Peut-être, mais c'est du mien. »** dit Albus qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, suivi d'une jeune femme.

Harry ne voyait plus rien d'autre qu'elle… la jeune femme captait toute son attention. Ses longs cheveux bruns zébrés de mèches pâles encadraient un visage qui reflétait une grande force de caractère et une immense joie de vivre. Il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air d'un ange. Elle était mince, mais grande avec un corps athlétique et des formes à en faire baver plus d'un. Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle avait des yeux jaunes… **_« On dirait des yeux de chat »_** pensa-t-il.

- **« Alors…qui est ce Marcus ? »** redemanda Albus.

- **« Professeur Dumbledore…** dit Remus en se levant pour saluer le directeur.** Je ne puis tout de même rien révéler. Certaines choses ne peuvent être révélées. »**

- **« Mais cela concerne la sécurité de Harry et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il fait ici…? »** dit Albus.

- **« L'entrepôt Mackenzie a brûlé et nous avons repérés des traces de magie noire sur les lieux… »** dit Tonks.

- **« Un mystère de résolu. Alors, qui est Marcus. »** questionna encore Albus.

- **« Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas répondre. T'es totalement bouché ou quoi ? »** demanda froidement Harry.

- **« Celui-là, me fait penser à quelqu'un. »** dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce et enjouée.

- **« Trop… beaucoup trop… »** dit Dumbledore fatigué.

- **« Bonjour, je suis Remus Lupin… et vous ? »** demanda Remus.

- **« Ahéris Dérys »** dit-elle simplement.

- **« Elle sera le nouveau professeur de DCFM »** dit Albus.

- **« Moi, je suis Nymphadora Tonks…, mais appelle-moi simplement Tonks comme tout le monde. »** dit la jeune aurore.

- **« Et moi, je suis le tristement célèbre Survivant… »** dit Harry.

- **« Le Survivant ? Désolée, si je ne comprends pas, mais je ne suis vraiment pas du coin. »** dit Ahéris

- **« Et tu as vécu recluse pendant plusieurs années ? Toute l'Europe connaît ça… »** commenta Tonks.

- **« Je suis originaire du Canada… et les deux dernières années, je les ai passée en Asie. »** répondit Ahéris

- **« Tu as vécu dans un couvent en Asie… où quoi ? »** dit Tonks ironique.

- **« Un monastère au Tibet pour être plus précise. »** répliqua Ahéris.

- **« Tu… tu viens du monastère… ? » **demanda Remus incrédule.

- **« C'est pour ça qu'elle a toutes les qualités en tant que professeur de DCFM et tout ce qu'il faut pour assurer le rôle de protectrice d'Harry. »** dit Albus

- **« Tu vas me lâcher avec tes protecteurs, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais et pour me défendre »** hurla Harry.

- **« Lorsque tu seras capable de me battre, je te laisserai tranquille… »** répliqua Albus du tac au tac.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian venait de voir son tuteur repartir pour Poudlard. Il resta le regard dans le vide, pendant quelques minutes.

- **« Waenre d'lil seke'olathen, doer ulu uns'aa. »** murmura Dorian _(traduction : Serviteurs des ombres, venez à moi.)_

Les parcelles d'ombres près de Dorian commencèrent à bouger, elle se rapprochèrent de lui et prirent forme devant lui. Il y avait six formes humanoïdes indistinctes et noires.

- **« J'ai besoin de vos services. J'ai ici sept lettres que vous devez remettre, **dit-il en sortant les lettres**, le nom des destinataires y est inscrit… et vous les trouverai aisément. »**

- **« Nous suivrons la signature magique de leur nom. »** dit une ombre en s'avançant.

- **« Bien, faites vite,** dit-il en remettant une lettre à chacun et deux à celui qui avait parlé**, revenez avec la réponse. »**

- **Discrétion et efficacité… comme toujours »** répliqua l'ombre.

Les ombres se fondirent dans les coins sombres pour disparaître. Dorian ne resta pas en place après le départ des ombres. Il descendit de son perchoir.

- **& Malystryx… piste deux… maintenant ! &** dit Dorian en sautant la distance qui le séparait du sol.

À peine avait-il touché le sol qu'il se précipita vers les quartiers qu'il occupait au monastère.

- **& Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? &** demanda la dragonne.

- **& Je te le dirai quand nous serons partis &** répondit simplement Dorian.

Une fois qu'il arriva à sa résidence, il alla directement à sa chambre. Il ramassa ci et là les partitions de musique, des feuilles et livres de toutes sortes, des CD et quelques vêtements qu'il fourra dans un sac pêle-mêle. Ensuite, il se mit face à un tableau représentant un tigre et poussa un rugissement. Le tableau pivota. Dorian prit le seul objet qu'il y avait… un petit carnet blanc1, qu'il glissa dans son sac.

- **& Je suis à la piste deux, mais tu es où toi ? &** demanda Malystryx.

- **& Pas loin… dit au CO que nous décollons d'urgence. &** dit Dorian en reprenant sa course vers la piste deux.

Quand il arriva, Malystryx était déjà prête et sellée. Dorian remercia celui qui avait sellé la dragonne et monta prestement sur la dragonne qui décolla aussitôt.

- **& À la montagne, plein régime &** dit Dorian en prenant un bout de parchemin et un stylo.

Il griffonna quelques mots et rangea la lettre. Le retour, ne prit qu'une demi-heure.

Une fois qu'il eut posé le pied à terre, il partit comme une flèche dans sa chambre, où il fit le même manège que dans celle du monastère, mais avec plus de précautions et en empaquetant absolument tout.

Au milieu du bordel total de sa chambre, les six ombres revinrent en même temps et lui donnèrent les réponses aux lettres.

Il les parcourut rapidement. Un air de satisfaction se peignit sur son visage.

- **« Je vous remercie… S'il n'y a rien d'autre, vous pouvez vous en allez maintenant »** dit Dorian.

- **« En fait, j'ai constaté une activité des Ombres en France, autour des destinataires… »** dit une ombre.

- **« La même chose pour la destinataire italienne… les Ombres sont sur elle. »** dit un autre.

- **« Je vois… il faut donc s'attendre à une attaque… »** dit-il pensivement.

- **« Possible, mais je crains que ce ne soit des ombres… c'est plus des disciples ou des adeptes que des ombres »** dit le premier.

- **« Bien… vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »** dit Dorian en les congédiant.

Il resta quelques instant plongé dans ses pensées avant d'en être tiré par des bruits de pas.

- **« Peux-tu nous dire ce qui se passe et ce que tu comptes faire…? »** demanda Malystryx qui entra dans la chambre de Dorian suivie des quatre autres protecteurs.

Dorian se mit face à eux. Il les regarda tous et soupira…

- **« Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire, il y a de ça longtemps… Je pars… et ce n'est pas les sorts de ce vieux fou qui vont me retenir cette fois. »** dit simplement Dorian en retournant à ses bagages.

- **« Et ces lettres ? »** demanda Aritanaë.

- **« Les Diablotins… nous allons nous réunir… » **dit évasivement Dorian.

- **& Qu'est ce que tu veux faire…? Jouer des tours au monde ? &** demanda Myska.

- **« Non, je vais trouver Potter et lui enseigner quelques techniques, si ce n'est pas plus. Avec ce vieux con, je crains le pire… »** répondit-il.

- **« Et Ahéris…? »** questionna la dragonne avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- **« Je sais pas… Si elle veut, elle pourra venir. »** répondit-il.

- **& Et où allez-vous aller ? &** demanda Séréna.

- **« Ça, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je veux trouver un bon endroit, propice à l'entraînement et où on pourra être sûr d'avoir la paix. »** dit-il.

- **« Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il te faut » **dit Malystryx en sortant de la chambre.

- **« Elle a vraiment une bonne idée pour me la proposer »** dit Dorian en refermant sa troisième et dernière malle.

Il regarda sa chambre… il n'y restait plus que les meubles. Les armes, CD, livres, vêtements, guitares et objets restants dans le présentoir avaient été déposés dans l'une des malles.

- **« Je les ai !** dit la dragonne en pénétrant, à la course, dans la chambre de Dorian.** Je savais bien que ça me serait bien utile un jour. »**

- **« C'est quoi ? »** demanda Dorian visiblement intéressé.

- **« Les plans architecturaux d'un édifice sur lequel j'ai travaillé avec Juan. Vous pourrez… je veux dire, nous pourrons l'exploiter, à l'insu des personnes sur les lieux… »** dit-elle.

- **« Montre pour voir… C'est où ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Poudlard… »** répondit la dragonne.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Albus et Ahéris arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard. Albus invita Ahéris à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils en face de lui.

- **« Je vais te dire ce que j'attends de toi… Ta mission est très simple. Tu seras le nouveau professeur de DCFM et… »** dit Albus

- **« Non… ! Je ne veux pas être prof… ! Pourquoi je me colle ce job ? Dorian va me faire vivre un enfer ! »** dit-elle.

- **« Justement, je suis sûr que non… Selon Valérius, tu es la seule à avoir un certain contrôle sur lui. »** expliqua Albus.

- **« Un contrôle… tu parles… je ne suis même pas sûre de me contrôler moi-même… »** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- **« Tu devras aussi, **continua Dumbledore sans relever les dernières paroles de Ahéris**, assurer la protection des élèves, mais en particulier celle de Harry… »**

- **« Le jeune Potter ? »** demanda-t-elle.

- **« Oui… il n'a pas son pareil pour s'attirer les ennuis »** dit-il.

- **« Comme tous les jeunes… Il faut savoir s'amuser et quand on a une puissance dormante en soi, ça peut virer au cauchemar. »** dit-elle.

- **« Je sais, je l'ai moi-même vécu. Tout comme James… »** répondit le directeur.

- **« Et Dorian… mais lui, il a la maîtrise sur une bonne partie de son pouvoir. »** commenta-t-elle.

- **« J'en ai entendu parler. Je dois dire que tout ceci risque de donner un mélange explosif cette année… tous les Diablotins réunis dans Poudlard… une chance que les jumeaux Weasley ne soient plus ici…** Albus se leva**. Viens, je vais te montrer tes appartements… tu pourras commencer à t'installer, ensuite, je vais t'intégrer officiellement dans l'Ordre du Phénix et te présenter aux autres membres.**

- **« L'Ordre du Phénix ? »** questionna-t-elle.

- **« Ce sont des combattants contre les forces du mal qui ont aussi pour mission de protéger Harry. »** dit le directeur en sortant de son bureau avec Ahéris sur ses pas.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Le vieux ne viendra pas nous chercher là-bas. Bien… très bonne idée. Maintenant, nous devons allez chercher les Diablotins. Aritanaë, Malystrys et Myska… vous allez m'aider, nous ne serons pas trop de quatre… surtout que nous risquons d'avoir d'autres problèmes. »** dit Dorian…

- **« Quel genre de problèmes ? »** demanda Aritanaë

- **« Les jumelles et Cythèla sont suivies par des adeptes ou des disciples de l'ombre, si ce ne sont pas des ShadowDancer. C'est moi qui me chargerai de les ramener… vous, prenez les autres. »** informa-t-il.

- **« Heu… tu es sûr de pouvoir sortir ? »** demanda Malystryx.

- **« Oui… le plan des Ombres n'est pas affecté par les protections et le sort de tutorat d'Albus. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Ça veut dire que nous sommes vulnérables aux ShadowDancer et à toute leur clique. »** dit Aritanaë.

- **« Non…** dit Malystryx**, nous avons la protection d'un dragon d'ombre qui régit le plan des Ombres de cette région. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Kertizal est venu ici. Le dragon d'ombre lui offrait sa protection et en échange, il devait enseigner à Dorian la maîtrise des Ombres. »** termina-t-elle.

- **« Il n'y a que vous cinq, Kertizal et moi, qui avons cette information. Les drows ont ressentis une grande puissance, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se sont pas risqués. »** dit Dorian.

- **& Si nous y allons… ils doivent déjà nous attendre. &** dit Myska.

- **« Faites votre choix de qui va chercher qui… moi je pars maintenant. »** dit Dorian.

Dorian se concentra… un halo d'Ombre l'entoura et l'enveloppa complètement. Dorian fut transporté par le biais du plan des Ombres à la Basilique St-Pierre.

Dorian resta dans les Ombres et s'assura que personne ne le verrait sortir du plan, avant de le quitter et de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête.**_ « J'ai une tête trop peu commune pour passé inaperçu… »_** pensa-t-il.

La Basilique St-Pierre abritait, à la fois, l'école de sorcellerie et le ministère italien. Donc, il y avait un nombre important de personne parcourant les couloirs. Il se lança dans un couloir au hasard. Sa cape virevoltant dans son sillage. Il avança d'un pas déterminé. Il essaya de repérer des traces d'activités dans les Ombres. Il laissa donc son instinct le guider pour trouver Cythèla. Les personnes qu'ils croisait le regardaient bizarrement, mais ne l'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Il passa un carrefour lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui était familière et le fit revenir sur ses pas. Son ouïe de tigre lui permit de suivre la voix qui le guida à la personne qu'il cherchait.

Il arriva à proximité de Cythèla. Elle était accompagnée par deux autres filles. Dorian, réagissant au quart de tour, se fondit dans les Ombres et les suivit en prêtant une oreille à leurs bavardages.

- **« Alors,** dit la fille de droite**, que vas-tu lui répondre ? »**

- **« Tu vas accepter… Il est le gars le plus en vue de toute l'école, c'est vraiment une chance que tu as »** dit celle de gauche.

- **« Je vais lui répondre, la même chose que les dizaines d'autres avant lui… Et puis arrêtez avec ces stupidités, j'ai d'autres choses à penser que ça… »** dit Cythèla.

Mais Dorian cessa d'écouter. Un bruit dans les Ombres avait attiré son attention. Il sentit du mouvement. Il avait l'impression d'être encerclé.

- **«Vel'uss ph' dos? »** dit une voix. _(traduction : Qui es-tu ?)_

- **« Orn'la l' erg'les taga tlu y'sik xunor dos ghil? »** répliqua Dorian. _(traduction :_ _La question serait plutôt que faites vous ici ?)_

- **« Naukhel kl'aen l' Seke'olathen, xuileb udossta inthigg. »** dit une seconde voix. _(traduction : Personne n'utilise les Ombres, sans notre accord.)_

**_« Et de deux… un en face légèrement à gauche et l'autre derrière »_** pensa Dorian.

- **« Usstan treemma nindel dos ph' naut z'lonzic draa whol vrine'winith uns'aa. » **dit Dorian. _(traduction :_ _Je crains que vous ne soyez pas assez de deux pour m'arrêter.)_

- **« Vel'uss telanthen ulu dos nindel udos ph' er'griff draa ? »** répondit une troisième voix en face de Dorian, mais sur le droite. _(traduction :_ _Qui te dit que nous ne sommes que deux ?)_

- **« Dos ph' gareth... ves gareth... drill naut z'lonzic »** répliqua Dorian. _(traduction : Vous êtes fort... très fort... mais pas assez intelligent.)_

- **« Ka dos xun folbol, nind tois... »** répliqua la première voix. _(traduction :_ _Si tu fais quoique ce soit, elles sont mortes...)_

Les trois drows attaquèrent Dorian, mais il s'évapora au premier coup d'épée qu'il reçut. Un rire envahit les Ombres.

- **« HaHaHa! Usstan telanth ulu dos... dos ph' llaar naut yutri » **dit Dorian. _(traduction : HaHaHa ! Je vous l'ai dit... vous n'êtes vraiment pas futés)_

- **« Elgg mina jal ! »** hurla la première voix. _(traduction : Tuez les tous !)_

Deux drows sortirent des Ombres face aux trois filles. Cythèla se mit en position de défense tandis que les deux autres se mirent à crier.

Une troisième drow arriva derrière elles et fit taire les deux filles d'un silencio.

Dorian voyant la très mauvaise posture de Cythèla décida d'agir de façon brutale. Il sortit des Ombres, derrière les deux drows qui faisaient face à Cythèla, en lançant ses deux poignards. Celui de droite reçut le poignard dans la nuque. Il s'affaissa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, tandis que celui de gauche, reçut le poignard dans l'épaule droite.

Le drow qui avait le poignard dans l'épaule poussa un hurlement que Cythèla fit taire en lançant un stupéfix sur le drow qui tomba au sol.

Les trois autres drows vinrent se placer devant Dorian. Ce dernier leur offrit un de ses plus beau sourire machiavélique, juste avant de se lancer dans une incantation.

- **« Obicio obieci obiectum electrum quareo quero quispiam »** prononça Dorian.

Une boule d'énergie électrique se forma entre ses mains. Sans perdre de temps, il lança l'éclair qui percuta les trois drows en face de lui. Ils se tordirent de douleur tant que Dorian tenait son sort actif. Il n'arrêta son sort que lorsqu'ils furent inconscients sur le sol.

Il vit Cythèla se battre contre le dernier drow. Elle arrivait à le tenir en respect, mais sans plus. Dorian s'avança vers eux en enjambant les corps inertes sur le sol. Il se plaça directement devant le drow, s'interposant entre lui et son amie.

Le drow prit Dorian de vitesse et le frappa en pleine poitrine, ce qui fit qu'il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Dorian se releva rapidement et se fondit dans les Ombres, pendant que le drow reprenait son combat contre Cythèla.

Dorian usa de tout son savoir, pour passer inaperçu. Il réussit sans problème à émerger des Ombres derrière le drow qui était concentré dans son duel.

- **« Dos zhahen naut xuil... Dos ph' ulu... Neitar natha seke orn'la inbal tlus morfel inbal. »** dit Dorian en lui empoignant solidement le cou pour ensuite lui briser d'un coup sec. _(traduction : Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur...Tu es minable... Jamais un vrai novice ne se serait fait avoir...)_

- **« Ça t'as prit du temps avant d'arriver… »** dit Cythèla.

- **« Tu sais… je n'ai pas que ça à faire… Justement… nous devons partir maintenant, je crains d'avoir un comité d'accueil aussi avec les jumelles. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Je suis prête… j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut depuis que j'ai reçu ta lettre, mais on fait quoi des cadavres ? »** dit-elle.

- **« Waenre d'lil seke'olathen, doer ulu uns'aa. »** murmura Dorian _(traduction : Serviteurs des ombre, venez à moi.)_

- **« Que voulez-vous maître ? »** demanda une ombre qui se matérialisa devant Dorian.

- **« Un petit nettoyage en règle… je ne veux aucune preuve… »** dit Dorian en pointant les cadavres et les deux jeunes filles qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

- **« Tout sera fait… et leur mémoire effacée… »** dit l'ombre en s'occupant des cadavres.

Dorian alla récupérer ses poignards et du même coup acheva le drow qui n'était que stupéfié. Il alla ensuite auprès de Cythèle, mit ses bras autour de sa taille et ils disparurent dans un élan de fumée sombre…

Ils arrivèrent directement dans la chambre des deux jumelles. Dorian se précipita en leur disant :

- **« Les filles, vous avez exactement cinq secondes pour partir. » **dit très sérieusement Dorian.

- **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda l'une des deux.

- **« Pas le temps… on se grouille ! »** ordonna Dorian.

Les jumelles étaient déjà prêtes elles aussi. Ils allaient partir, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un voix sortie de nulle part.

- **« Pourquoi êtes vous si pressés de partir… »** demanda la mystérieuse personne.

Dorian ne prit pas la peine de répondre et grippa les filles et se transporta chez lui.

Il arriva dans le salon. Dans les fauteuils, les autres attendaient leur venue.

- **« Et puis… »** demanda Malystryx.

- **« Les enculés de drows de merde… »** dit simplement Dorian.

- **« La question est… est-ce qu'ils attendaient ta venue ou ils devaient simplement surveiller ces demoiselles. »** dit Aritanaë

- **« Peu importe… ça ne me plait pas du tout. Il y avait quand même six drows… c'est énorme.»** dit Dorian.

- **« Nous serons en sécurité dans l'endroit dans lequel je vous mène. »** dit la dragonne.

- **« Allez avec Malystryx… je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard… j'ai autre chose à faire juste avant,** dit Dorian.** Et pourrais-tu amener mes bagages avec toi… Malystryx ? Ha ! oui… j'oubliais…** dit-il**, Myska… tu peux aller porter cette lettre à Valérius… et tu pourras rejoindre les autres après.****» **

La dragonne acquiesça, Myska s'envola avec la lettre et Dorian partit en fumée encore une fois…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Dans ce cas… laisse moi m'essayer contre toi »** dit Harry en provoquant Albus en duel.

- **« Allons, soit raisonnable mon garçon… tu n'as pas la puissance pour le faire »** répliqua Albus.

- **« Mais moi si !** dit un voix**… Je te prends au mot, vieux croûton. Je te défie pour m'affranchir de ta tutelle de merde. »**

- **« Dorian… Comment as-tu pu passer mes sortilèges et sortir du monastère ? »** demanda nerveusement Albus

Tonks et Remus n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés par cette personne qui rendait nerveux l'un des sorciers les plus puissants.

- **« J'ai quitté le monastère juste après ton départ… je n'avais aucune réelle raison d'y rester. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Dorian…** dit Ahéris**, j'ai le pressentiment que tu vas perdre le contrôle si tu continue sur cette voie. »**

- **« Non, pas cette fois. Je ne suis ici que pour une seule chose… Les Diablotins vont se réunir et je suis venu chercher Potter, parce que je pense que tu ne lui as rien dit sur son passé… sur sa famille et ce qui le lie aux Dumbledore, aux Malfoy, aux Serpentards et à moi… »** dit calmement Dorian.

- **« Dorian De Mortès… »** souffla Remus.

- **« Exactement… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Mais… mais… tu n'es qu'un adolescent… je t'ai connu bébé… ta mère était un très bonne amie… »** dit Remus.

Dorian sortit des Ombres et se mit en face de Remus. Il dépassait de loin le loup-garou autant en hauteur qu'en largeur et il est inutile de comparer les puissances émanant ce chacun pour savoir que Remus recevrait la volée de sa vie. Remus fit un pas en arrière en voyant Dorian. Il avait senti en lui le tigre qui écumait de rage.

- **« Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que je cache… »** murmura Dorian juste assez fort pour que seul Remus puisse l'entendre.

- **« Dis-moi… où est Potter ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« C'est moi… je suis Harry Potter… mais toi… Qui es-tu ? »** demanda Harry quelque peu incertain.

- **« Si tu n'as rien relevé lorsque Remus a dit mon nom, cela confirme mes craintes. Le vieux fou ne t'a rien dit. Si tu viens avec moi, je vais te montrer qui était ta famille et les liens du passé qu'elle a tissée avec les plus grandes familles de sorciers. Je t'enseignerai la défense, mais surtout l'attaque… tu ne seras jamais pris au dépourvu…»** dit Dorian.

- **« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas du côté de Voldemort ? »** dit Harry en remarquant que Dorian n'avait pas tressailli au nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- **« Ahéris ! Veux-tu lui conter ma vie… tu la connais assez bien… tu es quand même mon disciple… » **dit Dorian.

- **« Tu peux lui faire totalement confiance… Tu seras plus en sécurité avec nous qu'ici… »** répondit-elle.

- **« Parce que tu pars avec eux ? »** demanda Dumbledore.

- **« Il a dit que les Diablotins se réunissaient… j'en fais partie… donc j'y vais. »** répondit-elle.

Harry regarda Remus. Il regardait le nouveau avec attention, avec un air de mélancolie. Il devait lui rappeler une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Harry se précipita dans les escaliers et monta à sa chambre et rempaqueta tous ses affaires en moins de deux. Il redescendit avec son sac à dos. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dorian.

- **« Allons… allons… venez ici tous les deux…** dit Dorian en faisant se rapprocher Ahéris et Harry de lui**. Nous reviendrons dans deux semaines et demie… »** termina Dorian en disparaissant dans un nuage noir…

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Une dernière petite chose…**

1 : Je vais mettre ce que contient le carnet blanc au fur et à mesure à port de cette fic… Se sera un complément pour mieux comprendre Dorian. Je tiens à dire que je vais aussi faire la même chose pour Harry et pour un autre personnage.


	9. L'heure des rencontres

Je suis de retour après une longue… très longue absence… Je sais… un mois… disons que les vacances n'ont pas été très excellente…

RAR :

**Loyalbus :** Pas avoir de temps… ça m'arrive trop souvent à moi…

**Hisoka :** Et oui, Harry est de retour… et pour un bon bout de temps. Je te laisse lire le chapitre… tu auras la réponse à tes questions…

**Aiko :** pauvre Dumbledore… tu dis… je sais qu'il va en baver beaucoup tout au long de la fic.

**Satya :** Je suis bien heureux que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Greg :** Oui, je sais que les premiers chapitres sont tournés autour de Dorian et qu'il est fort… très fort… mais ce n'est pas le plus puissant.

Un gros merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements…

**Petite note :**

J'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre, je mets sans qu'il soit passé par ma correctrice. Je vous ai fais suffisamment attendre…

Aller… bonne lecture à vous tous…

Valérius…

(la version corrigée…)

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)******

****

****

**Chapitre 9: L'heure** des rencontres….

Harry, Ahéris et Dorian se retrouvèrent dans une sombre pièce composée de brume. Dorian était aux aguets… Ils n'étaient pas au bon endroit… Dans la brume, il perçut un léger mouvement.

- **« Merde…. Nous sommes toujours dans les Ombres… C'est vraiment pas normal… et très mauvais signe… »** murmura Dorian.

- **« Vous venez de pénétrer mon territoire… »** annonça une puissante voix.

- **« Shit… **murmura Dorian**, on est tombé sur le domaine d'un dragon d'Ombre… »**

- **« Qui êtes-vous pour oser violer mon territoire ? »** questionna les voix.

- **« Nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait un dragon d'Ombres qui protégeait ce lieu**, dit Dorian avant de grogner pour lui-même**. Et puis, elle aurait pu me le dire… tu vas voir ma vieille… je vais t'en faire baver… »**

Le dragon n'était toujours pas visible, mais les deux autres percevaient eux aussi les mouvements autour d'eux…

Harry regardait et écoutait sans trop comprendre… On parlait de dragon… plutôt il parlait à un dragon… **_« Mais les dragons n'ont pas une très grande intelligence, ni de puissance magique comme les sorciers… »_** pensa Harry. Il regarda Dorian qui était prêt à bondir au moindre signe d'hostilité et il porta son attention à Ahéris, elle aussi était prête à faire face au danger, s'il venait. **_« Pourquoi, je mets en danger tous ceux qui sont près de moi… »_ **se dit-il.

- **« Vos noms… et vous aurez peut-être la vie sauve… »** répliqua le dragon.

- **« Mouais… si on venait à combattre, tu y perdrais pas mal de plumes avant d'avoir ma peau… si jamais tu y arrivais… »** nargua Dorian.

- **« Ne sois pas si présomptueux jeune homme. Tu te surestimes… »** répliqua le dragon.

- **« Me surestimer ! C'est toi qui ne devrais pas sous-estimer ma force et celle de ma famille. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas pris garde aux avertissements d'un De Mortès l'ont payés très cher… »** répondit sèchement Dorian.

- **« Ha ! Tu es donc Dorian… et tu devrais avoir avec toi Ahéris Déry et Harry Potter… » **demanda le dragon.

Dorian se détendit quelques peu, ainsi que Ahéris… Cela n'échappa pas à Harry aux regards qu'il n'arrêtait pas de jeter sur la jeune femme…

- **« Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance Maître Harry et Maître Dorian,** dit un homme qui s'approcha**. Je me présente Brylixtraeros… Dragon gardien de Poudlard… »**

- **« Vous me voyez comblé d'apprendre que les Ombres de Poudlard sont sous bonne surveillance »** répondit cordialement Dorian.

- **« Nous aurons amplement le temps de faire connaissance jeune Maître, mais pour l'heure, Malystryx vous attend… »** enchaîna Bryl.

Dorian répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et disparut avec ses deux voyageurs pour réapparaître dans un salon richement décoré aux couleurs de Griffondor.

- **« On se croirait dans la salle commune des Griffondor. »** commenta Harry se réjouissant de l'air accueillant de la pièce et de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Une femme vint à leur rencontre.

- **« Malystryx…** dit Dorian**, va avec Ahéris t'occuper de ses bagages. Moi, j'ai une discussion à avoir avec Harry, mais n'aies crainte… je n'oublierai pas le coup que tu m'as fait… »** termina-t-il dans un grognement.

- **« Ne t'inquiètes pas**, murmura Malystryx à l'oreille de Harry**, il ne mord pas… enfin d'habitude… »**

Malystryx et Ahéris sortirent tout en rigolant joyeusement. Harry regarda les deux femmes partir, mais l'une d'entre elles attirait particulièrement son attention… Ce qui fit rire Dorian qui vit le manège de Harry.

Harry sortit de son petit monde au son résonant du rire de Dorian… Il le fixa avec un regard interrogateur, il allait poser une question, mais fut coupé dans son élan par un sifflement.

- ** Est-ce que je peux sortir maintenant ? **siffla Snicks qui ne désirait pas rester enfermé plus longtemps.

- **« Ca serait une bonne idée de le laisser sortir… il n'y a aucun problème ici »** dit Dorian.

Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir son sac, d'en sortir la malle de ses parents et de libérer Snicks. Lorsque le boa glissa à l'extérieur de la malle, Dorian resta un instant interdit… **_« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si ignorant que ça sur sa situation en fin de compte »_** pensa-t-il. Quand Harry vit la réaction de Dorian, il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait rien à craindre… ce n'était qu'un boa inoffensif qu'il avait pris sous son aile durant l'été… **_« C'était trop beau pour être vrai… »_**

- **« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… cette créature n'est pas un boa inoffensif, loin de là… »** dit simplement Dorian.

Le boa se plaça devant Dorian et s'étira de tout son corps pour arriver au niveau de l'adolescent.

- **« Tu es fort humain… très fort… Tu dois être un De Mortès à ce que je sens… »** dit d'une voix sifflant Snicks. _(NdA : oui… oui… le boa parle…)_

- ** Aritanaë… vient ici… j'ai une petite surprise…** pensa Dorian.

- **« Mais… mais… »** fut tout ce que Harry pu dire...

Aritanaë entra dans le salon et figea instantanément lorsque son regard se porta sur le boa.

Harry, quant à lui, accueillit l'arrivée du coualt avec des yeux exorbités et une mâchoire pendante… **_« C'est quoi cet animal ? »_** pensa-t-il.

- **« Snickyniz… ?»** dit Aritanaë.

- **« Aritanaë… ? » **répondit le boa.

- **« Oui… viens avec moi… je te donnerai tous les détails… »** dit le coualt.

Le boa et le coualt se glissèrent hors du salon laissant seul les deux adolescents. Harry était totalement perdu… rien n'était clair dans sa tête, tout se confondait et se perdait dans la brume du mystère total. Il se tourna vers Dorian en quête d'informations…

- **« Je sais… je sais… des explications…** dit Dorian en s'assoyant et invitant Harry à faire de même**, mais là je ne sais pas par où commencer »**

- **« Vous avez parlé de ma famille… »** répondit spontanément Harry.

- **« Oui… c'est un bon point de départ… mais avant, nous allons faire des présentations plus officielles… Je m'appelle Dorian De Mortès… Gardien du Monastère et Bourreau du Lignage… »** dit Dorian

- **« Moi, je suis Harry James Potter… Survivant de fait… aimant à problèmes et bizarreries de toutes sortes… »** dit Harry ironiquement…

- **« Survivant… ? désolé si je ne comprends pas, mais j'ai passé toute ma vie dans un monastère sans contact extérieur, ou presque… »** demanda Dorian.

- **« C'est le surnom dont la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne m'a affublé lorsque j'ai survécu à un sort de mort… »** répondit las Harry

- **« Juste pour ça… ? il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour les impressionner tes sorciers… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Il n'existe aucun sort de protection ou contre sort à ce sort impardonnable »** répondit Harry.

- **« Pff… C'est pas vraiment dur à faire… ça demande juste quelques connaissances nécromanciennes et paf… tu vas trouver un sort de bouclier en moins de deux. Il existe toujours le contraire d'un maléfice… mais il peut être très dur à trouver où à faire. »** répondit Dorian

- **« Est-ce que tu le connais ? Est-ce que tu vas me l'apprendre ? »** demanda Harry heureux d'avoir en main un moyen de contrer le sort mortel.

- **« La réponse est oui… mais avant d'en venir à notre entraînement, nous allons faire la lumière sur les liens que ta famille a avec les plus grandes familles de sorciers au monde. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur tes parents… et leur famille. » **dit Dorian.

- **« Mes parents étaient aurors et combattaient Voldemort… Du côté de mon père, je ne connais absolument rien et celui de ma mère pas beaucoup plus… même si j'ai passé mes étés et onze ans de ma vie avec tante Pétunia… C'est tout ce que je sais… Aussi, un homme est venu me voir, il y a peu de temps et m'a dit que mes parents avaient travaillé pour une communauté… Gaïa… c'est ça le nom de la communauté… mes parents étaient élémentalistes… » **dit Harry

- **« Marcus…** dit Dorian**. C'est lui qui est venu te voir ? »**

- **« Heu… oui… mais pourquoi ? »** répondit Harry.

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut… il devrait connaître tes antécédents autant que moi… »** coupa Dorian.

- **« C'est parce que je contrôle le cinquième élément qu'il m'a contacté »** répondit Harry.

Dorian accusa le coup… **_« Ouf… la puissance qui sommeille en toi est beaucoup plus immense que je le pensais… il faudra que tu la contrôles très rapidement si tu ne veux tuer personne »_** pensa Dorian. Il retira son serre-tête et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- **« Mon dieu… on est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge…** murmura Dorian**. La première chose à savoir sur ta famille c'est qu'elle combat les forces du mal depuis des siècles aux côtés de la mienne. Leur coopération remonte à plus de mille ans… ici à Poudlard… »**

Harry eut la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas halluciné d'avoir entendu Poudlard plutôt. Hermione lui avait tant de fois répété qu'il était impossible de transplaner ici, mais il décida de ne pas interrompre Dorian.

- **« Comme tout le monde tu dois connaître un peu l'histoire de Poudlard…** Harry acquiesça**. Laisse moi te dire qu'il y a plusieurs détails qui sont faux.** Cette révélation surprit Harry**. En réalité, il y avait six fondateurs, les quatre connus de tous, mais aussi, il y avait un français du nom de François Malfoy et Juan De Mortès. Pour faire très court, Godric, son second fils Alfred et Juan entrèrent en conflit avec les familles Serpentard et Malfoy. Le premier fils de Godric, Charles se rangea du côté des Serpentard et Malfoy. »** dit Dorian

- **« Quoi ? Un des fils de Griffondor s'est mis du côté des serpents ? »** coupa Harry.

- **« Oui… C'est ce qui a rendu Godric fou de rage : devoir se battre contre un de ses fils et voir ces derniers se faire la guerre. Il les renia tous les deux et leur jeta une malédiction : ils sont condamnés à n'avoir qu'un seul héritier mâle. Charles Griffondor devint Charles Dumbledore et Alfred Griffondor… »** dit Dorian

- **« Alfred Potter…** coupa Harry dans un souffle**... mais Albus à un frère… »**

- **« Oui… et oui, il y a un moyen de contourner la malédiction… des jumeaux dits identique… Mais pour en revenir à l'histoire principale, pendant près de sept ans, les six fondateurs mirent au point les plans d'architectures du château. C'est durant cette période que le conflit prit naissance et la tension entre les membres du projet était palpable. C'est quelques temps après le début de la construction que Rowena et Helga entrèrent en conflit ouvert contre Malfoy et De Mortès. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Juan pour se retirer du projet, mais il laissa un petit cadeau que lui et deux de ses protecteurs avaient mis au point… ils construisirent la salle de Commandement, le centre névralgique du château… Ils fermèrent la pièce de sorte que seul Griffondor puisse y pénétrer. »** dit Dorian

- **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette salle ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Tout ce que tu veux… elle peut modifier le château, avoir le plan détaillé du château et des environs et pouvoir effectuer une surveillance méticuleuse de tout ce qui se passe dans un rayon d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Dumbledore a donc tout pouvoir sur la salle… puisque le sang de Griffondor coule dans les veines. »** dit Harry.

- **« Oui et non … Il a accès à cette salle… il sait qu'elle existe, par contre il ne connaît pas son emplacement,** dit Dorian avec un sourire malicieux**. Mais on verra ça une autre fois… parce que pour comprendre l'étendue de ton pouvoir, celui de ta famille et aussi la raison pour laquelle Voldemort veut ta mort, il faut que tu saches ce qui est à l'origine du conflit entre Godric et Salazar. Godric et Juan travaillaient sur de vieux manuscrits qui traitent d'un sujet délicat dans le monde des sorciers, encore de nos jours. Connais-tu les Outsiders ?** Harry fit non de la tête**. Ouin… un outsider est une créature venant d'un plan extérieur au notre. Démons, infernaux, anges, célestes, élémentaux et bien d'autres font partie de ces créatures. Les vieux manuscrits parlaient d'un moyen pour les sorciers de devenir des outsiders, avec la montée de puissance pharamineuse qui vient avec. Serpentard voulait avoir ce secret et le garder pour lui seul. Nos ancêtres défendirent ce secret et c'est à nous aujourd'hui d'en faire autant. »**

- **« Donc, mes parents sont morts à cause d'un secret et non à cause d'une prophétie… »** dit Harry.

- **« Prophétie ? Albus m'a dit que je ne pourrai pas mettre personnellement fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort… C'est de cette prophétie dont tu parles ? »** questionna Dorian.

- **« Oui… en gros elle dit que celui que Voldemort a marqué comme son égal,** Harry montra sa cicatrice**, aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas et que l'un ne peut vivre sans que l'autre survit… En gros… je dois le tuer ou être tué… »** dit Harry abattu de se remémorer la prophétie et par le fait même, la mort de Sirius.

- ** « Ha ! Ce qui est bien c'est que ce sera l'un de nous deux qui le tuera. J'en suis soulagé, mais j'aurais bien aimé le faire… Au moins, je vais lui faire vivre un vrai calvaire avant qu'il meure. »** dit Dorian satisfait.

- **« Ça ne te dérange pas d'être un meurtrier ? Moi j'ai vraiment pas le goût de devenir comme lui… un assassin. »** répliqua Harry qui sentait une rage monter un lui.

- **« Ecoutes-moi bien… Mon éducation a été très simple… ils ont fait de moi une machine de guerre qui est capable de tuer de sang froid et sans remord… ce que j'ai déjà fait d'ailleurs et pas plus tard que ce matin…** Harry prit un air horrifié**. Bien quoi… c'était ma vie et celle d'une amie qui était en jeu… Je ne tue pas par plaisir, mais pas nécessité, vite fait bien fait… rarement avec de la souffrance… Prends pas cet air horrifié, je vais t'apprendre à faire la distinction entre les situations où tu seras obligé de tuer pour rester en vie… je n'ai vraiment pas le goût de faire de toi ce qu'Albus a fait de moi… Tu vois mon cher tuteur m'oblige à faire ma scolarité à Poudlard, alors que je peux l'écraser sans trop de problème… et tu pourras en faire de même d'ici très peu de temps… il faut juste débloquer ton pouvoir élémentaire et ton héritage d'outsider… »**

- **« Mon héritage d'outsider ? ça veux dire que mes parents étaient des outsiders… ils ont utilisés les écrits que nous devons garder… »** demanda Harry.

- **« Tes parents sont encore des outsiders… Un outsider ne peut réellement mourir ici… ils sont presque immortels. Lorsqu'ils sont tués, l'esprit des outsiders est simplement renvoyé dans un plan extérieur qu'ils ont choisi et reprend possession de son corps là-bas. »** informa Dorian.

- **« Ça veut dire qu'il sont encore en vie ! Est-ce qu'on peut les faire revenir, aller les voir ? »** demanda Harry très excité par la nouvelle.

- **« C'est plus compliqué que ça… Oui, nous pouvons les faire venir à nous, mais seulement quelques heures et entre deux à cinq fois par année… tout dépend de la personne qui fait le Rappel. Un autre facteur qui entre en ligne de compte… seul un outsider peut les garder des heures dans ce monde sans risquer sa vie en comparaison aux sorciers qui pourraient le faire, mais en risquant leur vie pour les ramener seulement quelques minutes. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Pff… donc tu ne peux pas les faire revenir… »** dit Harry abattu.

- **« Si je t'en ai parlé c'est pas pour te donner de fausses joies… Mais bien parce que tes parents sont les mieux placés pour te parler de ta famille… De tout façon, je n'ai jamais pratiqué le Rappel depuis que j'ai appris le rituel. »** dit Dorian souriant.

- **« Tu… tu peux les ramener… ? Tu es un outsider ? »** demanda Harry qui sentait un immense bonheur l'envahir.

- **« C'est ma formation conjointe avec les Myrmidons et Kertizal qui m'a permis de libérer mon pouvoir en peu de temps… et je ferai de même pour toi. Je connais plusieurs moyens de libérer rapidement ton héritage et d'ici deux ans, je te jure que tu m'auras surpassé en puissance… surtout avec ton contrôle sur ton élément… ce qui fait ta plus grande force »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Est-ce que je peux voir mes parents maintenant ? »** demanda Harry fébrile à l'idée de pouvoir enfin les rencontrer.

- **« Oui… fait de la place… mets tout les meubles et tes affaires contre les murs je vais avoir besoin de place… »**

Pendant que Harry s'exécutait, Dorian se mit à genoux et commença à méditer. Il allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie.

- ** Aritanaë, je vais rappeler les parents de Harry…Je risque vraiment de sortir du rituel dans un état lamentable… ** dit Dorian.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse… et demanda à Harry de se mettre contre le mur. Lorsque Dorian se leva, il croisa le regard de Harry. Le Survivant remarqua que les yeux de Dorian avaient changés, il n'y avait plus de pupille, plus d'iris... ce n'était que deux éclats dorés qui brillaient avec intensité. Dorian se lança dans une incantation dans une langue qui était inconnue de Harry. Il leva les bras dans les airs et une boule lumineuse se forma au-dessus de sa tête entre ses deux mains. Au centre de la pièce, trois pierres sortirent du sol et au centre des trois pierres, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la pièce reprit son aspect normal… Harry regardait sans pouvoir bouger les deux personnes qui se tenaient présentement au centre de la pièce. James et Lily regardaient leur fils avec appréhension… ne sachant trop quoi dire… mais l'instinct maternel de Lily se mit en marche, elle alla directement prendre son fils dans ses bras. James s'avança et fit de même que sa femme.

Pendant que la petite famille se lançait dans les accolades, Dorian qui s'était effondré à la fin du Rappel tenta de sortir de la pièce. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et sortit sans que la famille ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Une fois à l'extérieur, Dorian s'adossa à la porte et tomba inconscient.

Après quelques minutes de cette démonstration d'amour et d'affection, la famille s'installa dans des fauteuils pour discuter. Lily s'installa dans un divan et invita Harry à venir l'y rejoindre. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il n'allait pas manquer l'occasion de goûter à la tendresse maternelle. James s'installa en face de son fils. Jusqu'à présent aucune parole n'avait été prononcée.

- **« Harry, nous n'avons que très peu de temps… alors j'aimerais aller directement à l'essentiel avant de réellement tomber dans le sentimental. »** dit James d'une voix enroué.

- **« Je déplore la situation… mais ton père a raison… tu dois savoir certaines choses que Albus ne t'as jamais dit… »** dit d'une voix douce Lily.

- **« Le vieux colon****… si je l'avais devant moi… je te jure que je l'étriperais… »** grogna James, ce qui fit rire Harry, pendant que Lily fronçait des sourcils pour montrer son désaccord.

- **« Saches que tu n'es pas le premier de la liste… nous sommes deux avant toi… »** pouffa Harry

- **« Pff… Ça fait plus longtemps que j'ai ma rancune… »** répondit James.

- **« Peut-être… mais théoriquement tu es mort… donc inéligible… »** répliqua Lily.

- **« Bah… dans ce cas, Harry, mets-en une couche de ma part… »** dit James.

- **« S'il en reste un bout après que Dorian soit passé… parce que de ce que j'ai vu de lui… je suis pas sûr qu'il reste quoique ce soit de Dumbledore… »** dit Harry

- **« Dorian De Mortès ? Tu le connais ? »** demanda Lily.

- **« Toi aussi ? Mais comment est-ce possible… Il a mon âge… »** questionna Harry

- **« Je suis sa marraine… sa mère s'appelait Viviane Evans… ma cousine… »** répondit Lily.

- **« Ha ! En parlant de marraine, qui est la mienne ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Jenny Lupin… la petite sœur de Remus et la fiancé de Sirius… ils devaient se marier l'année suivant notre mort… »** répondit Lily.

- **« Sirius est mort au mois de juin… »** dit Harry qui sentit les larmes qu'il avait refoulées sortir.

- **« T'inquiètes pas mon chéri,** dit sa mère**, Sirius va très bien maintenant. »**

- **« Je dirais même qu'il pète la forme le Patmol... »** commenta James.

- **« Je ne comprends vraiment pas…. »** dit Harry

- **« J'ai donné à Sirius le pouvoir des outsiders… Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de le donner à Jenny et Remus… »** répondit James.

- **« Donc je pourrai revoir Sirius ! »** dit Harry encore plus heureux.

- **« Oui, mais maintenant écoutes-moi très bien… je dois tout te raconter sur les Potter… »** dit James.

James lui raconta l'histoire des Potter en n'oubliant aucun des descendants. Il eut droit à une version de l'histoire des six fondateurs plus complète que celle que Dorian lui avait donnée.

- **« Vois-tu Harry, Voldemort est devenu très puissant à cause de la négligence d'Abus,** Dit Lily**. Il a enseigné le Linus à Tom. Le Linus peut aisément quadrupler la puissance magique de son pratiquant. »**

- **« Mais c'est quoi réellement ? »** demanda Harry

- **« Ça te permet de créer un lien magique avec un animal. Si tu as une parfaite maîtrise de ce lien tu peux en créer un autre… ainsi tu peux avoir plusieurs compagnon de lien. Pour savoir si tu as atteint cette maîtrise, tu seras capable de prendre la forme de ton compagnon. Un peu comme les animagus. »** expliqua Lily.

- **« Vous aviez des compagnons ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Oui !** répondit James**. J'ai créé des liens avec deux des quatre protecteurs des Potter et Lily avec un chat… »** termina James en retenant un fou rire.

- **« James Potter ! **cria Lily**. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Missy ? »**

- **« Mais rien, ma douce, c'est juste… pourquoi un chat ? »** demanda James

- **« Pff… j'ai rien à envier à ton lien avec ton dragon et ton kirré. »** dit Lily.

- **« Un dragon… ? Les Potter ont un dragon comme protecteur... mais c'est pas un peu illégal ce genre d'animaux par ici ? »** questionna Harry

- **« Oui, les dragons communs connus de la plupart des sorciers, mais ici on parle de dragons ayant une grande intelligence et de grands pouvoirs magiques. Il y a trois races de dragons comme ça. Le dragon d'Or, reconnu pour sa puissance physique et mentale, le dragon d'Ombre, reconnu pour sa maîtrise des Ombres et pour sa ruse et finalement, le dragon de Mercure, dragon de la magie, celui qui maîtrise l'art des Arcanes comme seuls les élémentalistes de la magie savent le faire. »** dit Lily.

- **« Voilà !** dit James sur un ton de vainqueur**, le dictionnaire sur pattes a parlé ! »**

- **« Non mais… regardes-toi bien avant de parler… T'as toujours le quotient intellectuel d'un gamin de six ans. »** répliqua Lily.

- **« Heu… C'est pas que je veux vous déranger dans votre discussion passionnante, mais je voudrais en savoir plus sur les protecteurs de la famille. »** coupa Harry avant que ses parents ne s'emportent dans une discussion plus enflammée.

- **« Tu as raison,** dit James**. Tes quatre protecteurs sont**** Demarkinilith, un dragon de Mercure, il y a ****Snickyniz, un coualt, Märe, le kirré auquel je me suis lié et finalement, Drathir Darthirii, un elfe de la lune. Tu ne pourras pas avoir meilleurs enseignants pour l'art de la magie… »**

- **« Et je suis sensé les trouver comment… ? »** demanda Harry

- **« Ils devraient venir te trouver… Snickyniz, plutôt connu sous le surnom de Snicks devrait… »** commença James.

- **« Snicks… mais j'ai récupéré un boa que j'ai nommé Snicks et qui s'est fait appelé sous l'autre nom... Snickyniz, mais il est parti »** dit Harry.

- **« Oui ! Par où est-il allé ? »** demanda James.

Harry lui pointa la porte, James se leva alla à la porte l'ouvrit, mais lorsqu'il voulut sortir, Dorian lui tomba sur les pieds. James poussa un petit cri de frayeur en voyant Dorian couvert du sang qui avait coulé de ses oreilles, son nez et de ses yeux…

- **« Lily ! µViens vite ! »** cria James.

- **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »** demanda Lily.

- **« Probablement le Rappel… »** dit James.

Harry s'approcha et trouva l'image de Dorian horrible. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de difficultés à respirer et devait énormément souffrir.

- **« Tu vas pas me dire qu'il nous a rappelé seul ! Il aurait pu demander l'assistance de Snicks, de Aritanaë et de Malystryx quand même. »** dit Lily en déplaçant Dorian vers un sofa que James métamorphosa en lit.

- **« Maman… est-ce que tu connais un sort de soin qui pourrait l'aider… »** demanda Harry.

- **« Malheureusement non… mais ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'il a des blessures graves… c'est simplement parce qu'il ne peut être soigné magiquement.** Lily ouvrit la chemise de Dorian et montra son corps couvert de runes, mais au niveau du cœur, il y avait un espace vide à leurs yeux**. Vois-tu, Dorian s'est muni d'une armure de runes, une très vieille technique développée par les Myrmidons. »**

- **« Tu sais ce que sont les Myrmidons ?** demanda James. Voyant la réponse négative, il lui expliqua**. Tu connais sûrement un peu la mythologie grecque ?** Harry fit signe que oui**. Bien… les Myrmidons étaient les soldats de Achille, l'un des plus grands guerriers de la Grèce. En fait, ils étaient les mercenaires les plus forts et ce simplement parce qu'ils étaient tous sorciers. Ils ont développés plusieurs techniques de combats et de défense, dont l'armure de runes qui immunise son porteur à la magie. »**

- **« Mais, aucun des Myrmidons n'avait tenté de se tatouer directement les runes sur la peau. Ce que tu vois ici est le fruit de près de 850 ans de cherche. »** ajouta Lily.

C'est à se moment que Malystryx, Ahéris, Aritanaë et un autre coualt pénétrèrent dans le salon.

- **« Pourquoi faut toujours qu'il tente des choses aussi stupide… »** marmonna Malystryx.

- **« Parce que c'est un De Mortès »** répondit le deuxième coualt qui était Snicks.

- **« Mouais… mais bon… il a toujours agit comme s'il lui manquait quelques boulons… »** répliqua Ahéris.

- **« Malystryx !** dit Lily heureuse**. Ça fait du bien de te revoir… »**

- **« Salut ma grande !** dit répondit la dragonne se serrant danss ses bras**. Je suis très heureuse de te revoir moi aussi… ça faisait un petit bout de temps. »**

- **« Salut Maly ! »** dit James en sautant au cou de la dragonne une fois que sa femme l'eut lâchée.

- **« Toujours aussi énervé à ce que je vois… »** dit Snicks en s'approchant.

- **« Ha c'est bon de te revoir toi aussi.** Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.** Harry, laisses-moi l'honneur de te présenter Snickyniz ou Snicks… le premier de tes protecteurs que tu rencontres. »** dit James.

- **« Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'on se rencontre, c'est la première fois qu'on se présente réellement. Je suis heureux de pouvoir faire partie des protecteurs du Grand Harry Potter… »** dit Snicks.

- **« Je vais faire les présentations… parce que tout le monde ne se connaît pas… **dit Malystryx. Elle se tourna vers Harry**. Je suis Malystryx, dragon d'Or et un des cinq protecteurs des De Mortès. Le coualt qui est à côté de Snicks, c'est Aritanaë, un autre protecteur. Tu rencontreras les autres protecteurs plus tard… Je suis sûre que Dorian va finir les présentations.** La dragonne se tourna vers les Potter**. Lily, James, je vous présente Ahéris Déry, disciple de Dorian et nouveau professeur de DCFM cette année à Poudlard… »**

- **« Savais-tu que ce poste est maudit ? »** demanda James.

- **« Maudit ? C'est quoi encore ce truc… »** demanda Ahéris.

- **« C'est juste que aucun professeur n'est resté plus d'un an à ce poste. »** dit Lily.

- **« J'appuie… j'ai toujours eu des profs différents et tous plus pourris les uns que les autres… sauf pour Remus qui fut le meilleur. »** dit Harry.

- **« Peut-être, mais cette année tu vas changer d'avis… »** dit une faible voix venant du fond de la pièce.

- **« Alors mon petit Dodo… on fait un petite sieste… »** dit Malystryx.

- **« Si tu veux mon avis… tu ferais mieux de me donner cette putain de potion de merde avant que je la prenne de force »** grogna Dorian.

- **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage jeune homme ! »** s'emporta Lily en s'approchant de Dorian.

- **« Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Quand on fait sa formation avec les Myrmidons, ça n'a pas toujours que des bons côtés,** dit Dorian en activant des runes de régénérations**. Puis de toute façon très chère marraine, je ne pense vraiment pas perdre cette bonne vieille habitude. »**

- **« Tu vas voir… Je vais te la faire perdre moi… »** lança Lily qui resta planté devant Dorian qui enlevait le sang qui avait coulé et buvant la potion que Malystryx lui tendait.

- **« Merci, ma belle… »** dit Dorian à Malystryx.

- **« Bon c'est pas tout, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air avant de commencer l'entraînement. Harry…ça te dit une petite balade en ville avec les Diablotins ? »** dit Dorian en se débarrassant de sa chemise qui était tachée de sang.**_ « Encore une de bonne pour la poubelle… faudrait vraiment que je trouve une formule capable d'enlever correctement le sang… parce que ça va me coûter une vraie fortune en chemise »_** pensa-t-il avant d'en faire réapparaître une autre et de l'enfiler.

- **« Je crois que c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée… J'attire trop les regards… »** dit Harry.

- **« Même chez les moldus… Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de me balader dans une foule de sorcier et tomber sur des mangemort… parce que je ferai un massacre incroyable… »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« D'accord… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Bien… Ahéris… peux-tu aller lui montrer où déposer toutes ses affaires et lui fournir des vêtements moldus. Profites donc de l'occasion pour m'en trouver aussi.»** demanda Dorian.

Ahéris quitta la pièce avec Harry sur ses talons qui traînait toutes ses affaires. Malystryx avait refermé et barré la porte derrière eux. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Dorian.

- **« Nous aimerions savoir à quelle sphère des outsiders tu appartiens ? **demanda Malystryx**. Ça fait deux ans que nous attendons d'avoir ta réponse… et à chaque fois que nous abordons le sujet tu l'esquives. »**

- **« Pff… ça donne quoi que je vous dise ma sphère… de toute façon, celle d'Harry est beaucoup plus intéressante… »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Tu connais celle d'Harry… Mais comment est-ce possible… ? »** demanda Lily.

- **« Simplement un peu de logique… il est élémentaliste… Marcus lui aurait révélé ce fait. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Logique…** dit James**. Il va être comme son père… un vrai pro du combat ! »**

- **« Nop… pas du tout. Le feu n'est pas son élément, ni l'eau, ni la terre, ni l'air… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Tu veux dire qu'il… que mon petit bébé serait un élémentaliste de la magie ! »** dit Lily

- **« Oui… mais bon assez tergiversé… nous devons y aller… »** dit Dorian en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- **« Non… pas avant d'avoir répondu à notre question »** répliqua Aritanaë.

- **« Vous le saurez lorsque je me trouverai en face de Voldemort et pas avant…mon choix est définitif. Ha oui, ma très chère marraine… je crois que je vais devoir garder un œil sur Harry… faudrait vraiment pas le laisser seul avec Ahéris… Pas qu'elle soit du genre croqueuse d'homme, mais plutôt qu'elle répond à tous les critère de la malédiction de nos deux familles…»** dit Dorian en quittant la pièce par la voie des Ombres.

Lily n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait qu'ouvert les yeux et laisser pendre sa mâchoire tandis que James affichait un air très fier.

- **« Je crois que c'est pour nous l'heure du retour… »** dit Lily

- **« Oui… nous vous tiendrons au courant des développements, tout comme pour Dorian. » **dit Malystryx.

Les deux coualt et la dragonne renvoyèrent les parents de Harry dans leur plan et quittèrent le salon pour aller retrouver toute la petite bande de jeune qui devait être impatiente dans la salle ronde.

Lorsqu'ils arrièrent à la salle ronde, ils virent que les présentations entre Harry et les Diablotins étaient faites.

- **« Bon alors, les petits monstres… que voulez vous faire ? »** demanda Malystryx en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil.

- **« Simple… il faut que je passe à la banque et puis nous filons faire un tour à Londres. Le tout… sans vous… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Mouais… »** répondit la dragonne.

- **« Si tu t'avise de nous suivre, je te fais vivre le pire calvaire de ta très longue vie… »** la menaça Dorian.

- **« Bon… dans ce cas… nous allons vous laissez dès cette instant »** dit Malystryx en quittant la pièce en entraînant les deux autres avec elle.

- **« Good ! Bon… qu'est-ce que tu m'as trouvé comme vêtements ? »** demanda Dorian à Ahéris.

- **« C'est moi qui me suis occupé de ton look moldu et de celui d'Harry… »** dit Hilda.

- **« Alors montres-moi ça… »** dit Dorian.

- **« J'ai pensé que le cuir vous iraient très bien… »** dit-elle en lui donnant les vêtements.

Dorian regarda Hilda en fronçant les soucis… Il regarda ses vêtements. Un pantalon de cuir blanc avec une chemise blanche, un très grand manteau de cuir blanc et des gants blancs.

Les vêtements de Harry étaient similaires. Jeans noir, avec un gilet noir à manche courte et un manteau de cuir noir.

- **« Avec ça, Harry, tu vas avoir un look à la Blade… »** s'exclama Marc.

- **« Possible… je ne l'ai pas vu… »** répondit Harry qui alla dans une autre pièce pour se changer pendant que Dorian faisait de même.

Un « Whaooo ! » général accueillit le retour de Harry et de Dorian.

- **« Vous allez faire tourner les têtes ! »** dit Cythèla

- **« Bah ! tant que ce n'est pas à cause de ma cicatrice… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Et si on s'habillait tous dans ce genre là… ça serait mourrant »** dit Marc.

- **« Mouais… ça serait pas pire… »** répliqua Kaede

- **« C'est bon… je vois… Donc je vais faire les petits changements »** dit Hilda en prenant sa baguette pour métamorphoser les vêtements.

En moins de vingt minutes, ils furent tous habillés et prêt à sortir. Le cuir et le noir étaient à l'honneur.

- **« Vous voulez venir avec moi à la banque où vous attendez et je revienne vous chercher. »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Est-ce que l'un de vous a déjà mis les pieds sur le chemin de Traverse ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Heu… non… »** répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

- **« Je pense qu'il va falloir que je vienne avec vous pour ne pas se perdre, mais ça risque d'être très peu discret avec ça. »** dit Harry en pointant sa cicatrice.

- **« Tient, prend ça… »** dit Dorian en lui donnant un petit pot.

- **« C'est quoi… »** demanda Harry.

- **« C'est ce que j'utilise pour masquer le tatou des Myrmidons que j'ai sur la joue »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Essayons… »** dit Harry en s'appliquant la crème sur la cicatrice et fut masquée.

- **« Bon… maintenant donnez-vous tous la main je vais nous amener à la banque. »** dit Dorian.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous et c'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard, les dix jeunes arrivèrent dans le hall de la banque. Leur arrivée attira quelques peu les regards. Dix personnes habillées de noir _(NdA : sauf Dorian…)_ qui apparaissent dans un nuage de fumé sombre c'est du jamais vu…

- **« C'est raté pour la discrétion »** souffla Syrmaïl.

- **« Bah… attendez-moi je reviens »** dit Dorian en s'avançant vers les gobelins.

- **« Bonjour jeune homme »** dit le gobelin une fois que Dorian fut en face de lui.

- **« Je veux retirer de l'argent du coffre familial. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Avez-vous votre clé ? »** demanda le gobelin.

- **« Mon coffre n'a pas de clef, c'est l'un des premiers coffre ouvert par la banque … C'est le compte au nom de De Mortès. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Attendez un instant, je dois aller voir le directeur »** dit le gobelin en quittant Dorian.

- **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dorian ? »** demanda Harry lorsqu'il vit le gobelin partir.

- **« Le coffre des De Mortès est l'un des premiers à avoir été ouvert, comme celui des Potter et là je ne parle pas du coffre personnel de tes parents, mais bien le coffre familial, il n'y a aucune clé pour ouvrir ce coffre. Il s'ouvre seulement pour un membre de la famille. »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Tu penses que je peux aller faire un tour dans mon coffre ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrai pas… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Bonjour messieurs, je suis le directeur de la banque. J'ai appris que vous vouliez aller à un coffre très spécial. »** dit le directeur.

- **« À deux coffres plutôt, **corrigea Harry**, Je veux aller dans le coffre des Potter, celui ouvert par Alfred Potter. »**

- **« Bien… suivez-moi… »** dit simplement de directeur avant de repartir avec les deux jeunes qui le suivirent.

Ils prirent l'un des wagonnets et descendirent au plus profond des souterrains de la banque. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte gigantesque. Rien ne gardait cette porte. Le directeur alla lui-même ouvrir la porte en disant aux deux passagers qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait ouvrir cette porte pour atteindre les coffres des premiers investisseurs de cette prestigieuse institution financière qu'est Gingott.

Une fois la porte passée, ils arrivèrent dans une salle circulaire.

- **« Bienvenue dans la salle des Partenaires. Cette salle donne sur les coffres de ceux qui ont aidés à l'édification de la banque. »** dit le directeur.

- **« Bien… ce n'est pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à l'histoire, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller dîner dans peu de temps… j'ai rien manger depuis ce matin et il est déjà l'heure du souper… enfin presque. »** coupa Dorian.

- **« Comme vous voulez, **dit sèchement le directeur**, le coffre des De Mortès c'est celui-ci, **le directeur pointa un coffre**, et celui des Potter c'est celui de gauche… »**

Chacun d'eux alla devant son coffre. Le gobelin leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient qu'à apposer la main sur la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrirait s'ils étaient vraiment de la famille. Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent. Dorian entra directement, prit une énorme somme d'argent et ressortit prestement sans porter attention aux divers objets et livres que contenait le coffre et alla attendre dans la salle le retour de Harry.

Harry pénétra dans le coffre. La montagne d'or était encore plus importante que dans le coffre personnel de ses parents. Il y avait aussi dans le coffre une bibliothèque d'une richesse qui n'a rien à envier à la réserve de Poudlard. Harry parcouru quelques rayons avant de s'intéresser aux objets. Il les regarda, mais ne pu déterminer leur nature. Il décida de prendre de l'argent et de revenir plus tard pour prendre connaissance de ses possessions.

Harry ne ressortit que cinq minutes plus tard que Dorian. Ils remontèrent à la surface et échangèrent leurs gallions en argent moldu.

- **« Nous sommes prêt ! »** dit Harry

Harry les conduisit à travers le Chemin de Traverse et mena le petit groupe du coté des moldus.

- **« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant ? »** demanda Marc.

- **« Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurs de faim. J'ai rien bouffé depuis notre petite virée avec les élèves. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« C'est vrai que ça fait un bon bout de temps ça ! »** dit Ahéris.

C'est ainsi que les Diablotins se retrouvèrent attablés dans un restaurant. Ils firent réellement connaissance à ce moment. Harry en apprit énormément sur tous les membres qui formaient les Diablotins, mais son attention fut principalement captée par Ahéris. Ce détail n'échappa à personne sauf à la principale intéressée.

Le repas se passa dans le bonheur total pour tous, isl restèrent à bavarder un long moment avant de partir et de se lancer dans une petite balade dans les rues de Londres. C'est aux petites heures du matin qu'ils revinrent au château.

L'accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux. Les protecteurs leurs passèrent un savon pour être rentré si tard.

- **« L'entraînement doit commencer demain et Harry sera loin d'être en forme. »** les gronda Malystryx.

- **« Bah… je veux que vous soyez tous debout pour midi, maximum, pour vous** dit-il en pointant les Diablotins**, Harry, c'est à dix heure que nous commencerons et toi, mon très cher disciple, nous aurons à discuter sérieusement donc, je te veux prête à sept heure et demi. »**

- **« Sept heure et demi !** s'exclama Harry**, il est trois heure du matin ! »**

- **« Pas d'inquiétude… c'est pas la première fois… »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Et elle s'est tapé une très bonne nuit de sommeil hier et c'est sans compter l'après-midi ça. »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Je vais t'en faire voir moi, une bonne après-midi et nuit de sommeil… c'était plutôt comateux comme sommeil tu veux dire »** répliqua sèchement Malystryx.

- **« C'est pas pour casser le party, mais je vais me coucher, il me reste que très peu de temps. »** dit Ahéris en quittant le salon et se rendant à sa chambre.

Les autres firent de même. Harry ne protesta pas et alla directement à la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Il sombra facilement dans un sommeil paisible dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

Il ne restait plus que Dorian, la dragonne et les deux coualts dans le salon. Dorian fit venir ses trois autres protecteurs.

- **« Nous devons parler sérieusement,** dit Dorian en s'assoyant dans l'un des fauteuils**. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mon entrée à Poudlard sous le nom de De Mortès. Bien qu'il est inévitable que mon identité soit découverte, je veux retarder au plus tard ce moment, pour pouvoir frapper très fort les mangemorts. »**

- **« Oui, c'est une très bonne idée,** ajouta Malystryx**.»**

- **« Je vais aussi modifier mon apparence lorsque je vais me présenter en tant qu'élève, parce qu'avec la shape que j'ai, je ne passerai pas inaperçu et je vais faire la même chose pour les cours. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Comment vas-tu te présenter aux élèves ? »** demanda Aritanaë

- **« Pour les élèves je serai Dorian Evans et lorsque je vais donner mes cours, je prendrai le nom Kirano »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Merveilleuse idée, mon très cher ! »** commenta Snicks.

- **« Pour les cours, je vais avoir besoin de toi Malystryx pour les cours d'arts martiaux et de Ahéris. Pour le Linus, Aritanaë, ton aide serait précieuse. »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Tu veux vraiment enseigner le Linus à Poudlard »** demanda Snicks incrédule.

- **« Oui, mais je vais leur faire passer trois tests avant de donner le cours et les confier au secret. Je ne ferai jamais la même gaffe que Dumbledore.»** répondit Dorian.

- **« C'est Kirano qui va enseigner les deux matières ? »** demanda Snicks

- **« Oui, je n'ai pas envie de traîner quatre identités. J'en ai bien assez avec Dorian Evans, Kirano et Dorian De Mortès. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Tu veux préparer un plan de cours ? »** demanda Snicks

- **« Je vais utiliser le même que pour mes classes du monastère, mais il faudra mettre au point le plan de cours de DCFM. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait se lever tôt »** dit Dorian.

Ils discutèrent encore une heure et laissèrent Dorian. Celui-ci alla dans sa chambre, se mit à genou et plongea dans une profonde méditation.

Sept heures…

Dorian sortit de sa méditation et alla à la cuisine se faire un petit déjeuner. Le silence régnait dans cet appartement. Malystryx arriva peut de temps après.

- **« Ma belle…** commença Dorian**. Est-ce qu'il y a une salle temporelle ici ? »**

- **« Heu… je ne suis pas sûre… c'était dans les intentions des fondateurs, mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir le faire… Tu n'as qu'à demander à Harry d'ouvrir la Salle de Commandement et nous pourrons en faire une… »** répondit la dragonne.

- **« Bien… donc c'est ce que nous allons faire lorsqu'il se lèvera. »** dit Dorian

Dorian s'installa à table et mangea les œufs et le bacon qu'il s'était préparé. Il mangeait tranquillement avant que Ahéris ne débarque en trombe.

- **« Bon matin ! »** dit Ahéris joyeuse.

- **« Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu vas faire pour tes cours ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Simple… je vais te demander le plan que tu utilisais pour le monastère. »** répondit-elle.

- **« Pff… c'est vraiment pas adapté comme plan pour des élèves d'aussi bas niveau. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Je parle de l'idée générale... Ton plan de cours et la méthode que tu utilises sont tout simplement géniaux. »** répliqua-t-elle en volant un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette de Dorian.

- **« Tu as raison, Ahéris, je trouve que c'est cette approche pédagogique qui fonctionne le mieux. »** dit Malystryx.

- **« Tu parles… ça permet de savoir où tu en es réellement dans ton apprentissage et l'étendue de tes connaissances… Cette idée était vraiment bonne… merci d'y avoir pensé Malystryx. »** dit Dorian en avalant sa dernière bouchée.

- **« Pour les cours, j'ai une petite idée…** dit Ahéris**, laisses-moi faire mon plan et on en reparlera après… »**

- **« Pas de problème… »** dit Dorian en se levant.

Il alla à sa chambre et prit l'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait rangé dans ses malles.

Harry se leva à neuf heures et demie. Heureux de ne pas être en retard, il alla vite manger. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit Ahéris qui travaillait avec acharnement, Malystryx qui préparait une quelconque potions dans le fond de la cuisine et Dorian, assis à table, était tellement absorbé par son livre qu'il ne leva pas la tête lorsque Harry passa près de lui.

Il se prépara un déjeuner et prit place à la table. Ahéris leva la tête et fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire à Harry accompagner d'un joyeux bonjour.

Une fois que Harry eut fini de manger, Dorian ferma son livre et invita Harry à le suivre. Malystryx laissa sa potion et demanda aux deux jeunes hommes de la suivre.

Ils parcoururent pendant un certain temps le dédale de couloirs et arrivèrent à un cul de sac.

- **« Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé de direction ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Harry, appuies sur la cinquième pierre à droite »** demanda la dragonne.

Harry s'exécuta. Dès qu'il eut posé sa main sur la pierre, celle-ci se mit à briller et une porte apparut sur le mur. La dragonne fit signe à Harry de bien vouloir passer devant. Le Survivant ouvrit la porte et les trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

La seule chose qu'il y avait dans cette pièce était une table de pierre qui ornait le centre de la pièce.

- **« Nous sommes dans la Salle de Commandement,** dit Malystryx**. Cette salle peut se modifier selon les vœux de son utilisateur. Nous avons la même chose au monastère et je dois dire que j'aime mieux la notre… »**

- **« Donne moi une minute et ça sera comme chez nous. »** dit Dorian en allant près de la table.

Il appuya plusieurs fois et à des endroits différents. Harry se rapprocha de Dorian et vit que le dessus de la table était couvert de runes.

- **« On dirait des touches… comme pour un clavier d'ordinateur… »** dit Harry.

- **« Tu as raison et c'est justement ce que je vais faire… je vais transformer cette table désuète en vrai centre de contrôle. »** dit Dorian en continuant d'appuyer sur certaines touches

- **« Hein ? »** dit Harry.

- **« Attends, regardes et tu vas comprendre… »** répondit Dorian

Il entraîna Harry et Malystryx hors de la pièce.

- **« Maintenant ouvre de nouveau la salle. »** demanda Dorian.

Harry refit les mêmes gestes que la dragonne lui avait dit. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce mais cette fois-ci, la table de pierre avait été remplacée par quatre énormes bureaux et chaque bureau comptait cinq écrans d'ordinateurs et un même nombre de claviers.

- **« Génial ! C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça je trouve. Mais pourquoi, il y a autant de matériel en comparaison avec la table. »** demanda Harry.

- **« J'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je sais comment ça fonctione mais j'en sais pas plus. »** répondit Dorian

- **« Je pourrais bien me lancer dans de longues et ennuyeuses explications, mais vous avez mieux à faire. »** dit Malystryx en les quittant.

Dorian s'installa à l'un des ordinateurs et commença à pitonner. Harry se plaça derrière lui et lui demanda se qu'il faisait.

- **« C'est très simple, je cherche une salle temporelle pour ton entraînement. »** dit simplement Dorian.

Au bout de dix minutes, Dorian perdit patience.

- **« Fais chier ! Pis merde je vais en créer une… »** grogna Dorian.

- **« Tu peux faire ça ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Oui sans problème, c'est le but même de cette salle. Tu demanderas à Malystryx, elle va tout te montrer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme salle ? »** dit Dorian en changeant de bureau.

- **« Un endroit calme qui est propice à ce que tu veux m'apprendre, mais ce que j'aimerais c'est pouvoir profiter du beau temps et ne pas rester enfermé à l'intérieur. »** dit Harry.

- **« Oki doki ! je vais t'arranger ça »** dit Dorian en commencent à pitonner.

Dorian s'acharna littéralement sur les claviers. Il changea plusieurs fois de bureau. Après une bonne demi-heure, Dorian se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de celle de Harry.

- **« C'est fait… allez, viens, nous allons voir ce que ça donne »** dit Dorian en traînant Harry.

Ils parcoururent pendant quelques minutes les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

- **« C'est ici… »** Dorian ouvrit la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite clairière et un petit boisé.

- **« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas fait d'erreur ? Et que nous ne sommes pas à l'extérieur du château. »** demanda Harry septique.

- **« Je suis certain… C'est bien toi qui voulait un endroit calme et surtout ne pas rester à l'intérieur et bien tu es servi. Dans le fond, il y a un potager et la forêt regorge de petits animaux. Tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Survivre ? Tu veux dire que nous resterons dans cette salle sans sortir ? »** questionna Harry

- **« C'est ça, pour chaque semaine réelle qui passera, il en passera dix pour ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Dix semaines ! Tu blaguais quand tu disais que j'allais l'avoir rapidement. »** répliqua Harry

- **« Non, c'est très rapide… moi, j'ai passé l'équivalent de trente ans dans ces salles. Bon… allons chercher nos affaires et prévenir les autre de faire pareil et nous entrerons tous dans la salle. »** dit Dorian

Les deux adolescents revinrent dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était attablé et discutait joyeusement.

- **« Un petit séjour dans la salle temporelle est prévu… Alors… qui est partant ? »** demanda Dorian.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous les personnes présentes se dirigent vers leur chambre et empaquettent leur affaires. En moins d'une vingtaine de minutes, chacun avait son paquetage et était prêt.

Harry ouvrit la marche pendant que Dorian discutait avec Malystryx.

- **« Harry, sais-tu à quoi va ressembler la salle ? »** demanda l'une des jumelles qui était Melissa.

- **« Tu verras une fois que tu y seras.. »** répondit Harry.

Harry arriva devant la porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce, suivi par les autres.

- **« Il a vraiment le chic pour trouver des endroits parfaits… »** s'exclama l'autre jumelle Miriam.

- **« J'y suis pour rien… c'est les choix de Harry et je dois dire que c'est pas pour me déplaire. »** dit Dorian en refermant la porte.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien barrée, Dorian invita Harry à venir près de lui.

- **« Je vais te monter comment activer la salle. Comme ça durant l'année tu pourras venir sans problème,** expliqua Dorian**. Vu que j'ai fais une bonne mise à jour du système de la salle de Commandement, le vieux système des sabliers utilisés pour les salles temporelles est remplacé par système informatique. C'est simple, regarde sur la porte tu as un petit écran, bien tu n'as qu'à choisir comment tu veux que le temps passe… »**

- **« Simple… Je peux… »** demanda Harry

- **« À toi l'honneur »** répondit Dorian.

Harry sélectionna le temps dont Dorian lui avait parlé plus tôt : une semaine pour dix…

- **« C'est fait ! **dit Harry**. Et maintenant… »**

- **« On va monter un petit camp… »** dit Ahéris

- **« Nous l'avons fait »** coupa Malystryx qui rejoignait les jeunes.

- **« Dans ce cas, viens avec moi Harry, nous allons commencer. Ahéris, tu prends les autres pour les remettre dans le beat… »** dit Dorian en s'éloignant avec Harry.

- **« Je peux te poser une question ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Oui… vas-y. Je suis justement là pour ça »** dit Dorian en continuant à marcher.

- **« Quand tu as ramené mes parents, j'ai… remarqué que tes yeux avaient changés, ils ressemblaient… »** dit Harry.

- **« À ceux de Voldemort…** coupa Dorian**. Oui, je sais. Ce sont des yeux d'outsiders. »**

- **« Mais, je pensais que Voldemort n'en était pas un »** questionna Harry.

- **« Il a tenté de le devenir par plusieurs moyens, mais aucun n'a réussi, mais il a quelques caractéristiques… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Comment ça se fait que tu en connaisses autant sur Voldemort ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« J'ai été formé pour le tuer.»** répondit Dorian.

- **« Ha… Juste une dernière petite question… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'enseigner l'occlumancie ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Oui, sans problème. »** demanda Dorian.

- **« C'est parce que ma cicatrice est un lien entre lui et moi. Il lui arrive de l'utiliser pour me monter ses séances de tortures, de tueries et c'est très douloureux »** expliqua Harry.

- **« Pas de problème, si tu veux je peux édifier une petite barrière qui l'empêchera de pénétrer ton esprit, en attendant que tu en sois capable. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Tu peux faire ça ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Oui, mais j'aurai un accès illimité à ton esprit par contre… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Je vois… tu me laisses y penser ? »** dit Harry

- **« Oui, sans problème. Ici est un bon endroit. »** dit Dorian.

Durant toute la conversation, ils avaient continué leur route. Ils avaient emprunté un sentier à travers le boisé et se tenaient tous deux dans une petite clairière.

- **« Magnifique… cette endroit respire la tranquillité et la sérénité… »** dit doucement Harry.

- **« Ma première leçon est simple… la méditation… tu en feras une tous les jours. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Heu… ok… mais comment…»** dit Harry.

- **« Il n'y a pas de manière définie pour cet exercice. Mais concentres-toi sur la magie. Tu y arriveras lorsque tu la verras couler dans tes veines, parcourir ton corps et que tu seras capable de diriger ta magie. »** dit Dorian en se mettant à genou.

Harry opta pour une position assise après avoir passé une quinzaine de minutes à se meurtrirent les genoux dans la même position que Dorian. Les deux restèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures. Dorian sortit Harry de sa méditation et lui demanda comment c'était.

- **« Bizarre je dois dire. Je sentais tout ce qui m'entourait, je sentais ta présence… »** expliqua Harry.

- **« Très bien pour un premier essai… plutôt réussi. Tu arrives à percevoir la magie qui t'entoure, **répondit Dorian**. Bon, maintenant, on va retrouver les autres et commencer un entraînement physique. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain… c'est ce qu'il faut pour bien contrôler sa magie. »**

Ils retournèrent à la clairière et virent les autres dans un entraînement aux arts martiaux.

- **« C'est génial… je vais pouvoir apprendre ça aussi ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« C'est obligatoire… et puis cette année, je vais enseigner cette matière à Poudlard, tout comme le Linus. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui enseigne DCFM ? »** questionna Harry

- **« J'aurais bien aimé, mais ça serait louche que je manque un cours important en tant qu'élève… »** répliqua Dorian.

À leur arrivée, les autres arrêtèrent leur entraînement. Ahéris vint les voir.

- **« Alors… ça s'est passé comment ? »** demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut près d'eux.

- **« Il est doué et c'est pour ça, Ahéris, que je te le laisse pour la première partie de l'entraînement. Tu as dix semaines pour le mettre en forme et lui montrer les bases du combat au corps à corps »** dit Dorian.

- **« D'accord… »** répondit Ahéris en amenant Harry avec elle.

Dorian les regarda et afficha un sourire malicieux.

- **« Bon, on fait quoi nous… ? »** demanda Syrmaïl.

- **« On va se mettre à l'étude de la magie… Je pense qu'on peut ralentir sur le physique… vous n'êtes pas nouveaux… »** dit Dorian en faisait regrouper les Diablotins autour de lui.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« On commence par quoi ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Par te faire connaître le plan que j'ai fais,** répondit Ahéris**. C'est très simple, regardes l'horaire. »**

Harry prit le parchemin et consulta son horaire.

_Levé : 7h30_

_Méditation : 8h à 10h_

_Entraînement physique : 10h à 12h_

_Dîner : 12h à 13h30_

_Arts Martiaux : 13h30 à 17h_

- **« Et après le souper ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Si tu arrives encore à tenir debout, on s'amusera. Mais je crains que tu sois plutôt mort de fatigue, du moins pour les deux premières semaines »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Bien… maintenant on fait quoi… ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Arts martiaux. »** répondit Ahéris.

C'est ainsi que Harry commença à apprendre différentes techniques de combats. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'heure du repas arriva. Harry partagea la joie et le bonheur des autres lors du repas. Il se sentait bien parmi ces jeunes qui discutaient musique, livres, magie, etc. Harry se sentait comme un adolescent normal qui n'a que très peu de soucis.

C'est ainsi que les jours s'enchaînèrent et une routine s'installa. Après une semaine, Harry fut capable de participer aux amusements qui consistaient souvent à des parties d'échec, jouer ou écouter les autres jouer de la musique et de la danse… Harry appris à danser avec Cythèla et Ahéris. Melissa essaya de lui montrer à jouer du piano, mais sans succès. Visiblement, Harry était plus attiré par la guitare. C'est Marc qui lui montra les bases.

Les jours devinrent des semaines… Il débuta après six semaines le maniement des armes blanches. Il affectionna particulièrement le sabre elfique. C'était l'une des armes les plus dures à manier sans se blesser. Cette arme avait une lame recourbée qui faisait un bon mètre et une poignée presque aussi grande. Une corde tressée d'un mètre était installée à la garde et au bout du pommeau et au bout du cordon, dans les pompons décoratifs étaient cachées des lames coupantes comme des rasoirs. Harry se coupa de nombreuse fois avec ces petites lames dissimulées.

Les dix premières semaines de son entraînement se terminèrent… Harry se sentait près à affronter le reste du programme de Dorian. Harry était entrain de passer un très bon moment avec les Diablotins qui l'avaient incorporés dans le groupe. Il aimait se sentir entouré par des amis et laisser le monde extérieur et ses problèmes pendant qu'il respirait et goûtait le bonheur à l'état pur…

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)******

Vous aurez droit à la deuxième partie de l'entraînement en détails…


	10. La magie dans toute sa puissance et sa s...

Enfin… le chapitre 10

**RaRs :**

**Abel :** Le dernier chapitre contenait beaucoup d'explication et ça continu encore un peu dans celui-ci… Pour Ahéris, je n'ai pas encore couler dans le béton de la manière dont tout cela va se passer avec Ahéris, mais j'ai des petites idées.

**Loyalbus :** Ce sabre elfique est selon moi une arme des plus mortelles… Moi je préfère un peu plus les lames courbes…

**Hisoka** Si ça me dérange la pub… bah non… Le plus puissant entre Harry et Dorian… la réponse… ici même. Je vais poster au deux semaines… pas de journée particulière. Je suis dans le jus et pas à peu près.

**Greg83 :** Non je n'aurais pas arrêté ma fic pour une critique… ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut toujours voir le coté constructif d'une critique.

**Kyzara :** Il ne devrait plus avoir, enfin presque, de chapitre consacrer entièrement à Dorian et il va toujours y avoir un rapport directe avec Harry.

Je voudrais dire un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews. Merci à vous tous.

**Petites notes :**

Bon… un nouveau chapitre au deux semaines (je sais, je répète)

Un petit sondage… dans quelle maison vous voyez Dorian ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je ne vous retiens pas plus…

Bonne lecture

Valérius…

(la version corrigée…)

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapitre 10: **La magie dans toute sa puissance et sa splendeur.

Harry se réveilla et sentit en lui monter l'excitation. Aujourd'hui, il allait commencer la seconde partie de l'entraînement.

Il se leva et sortit de la tente. Comme tous les matins, il trouva Dorian qui fixait un point au loin.

Au cours des dernières semaines, il en avait appris beaucoup sur toutes les autres personnes qu'il côtoyait, mais Dorian ne s'ouvrait que très peu…

Il avait abordé le sujet avec Ahéris…

**_Flash Back_**

Huitième semaine, Harry commençait très lentement à manier le makar, le sabre elfique. Lors d'une petite pause pour soigner les coupures mineures que s'était infligé Harry avec les lames au bout des cordons, il avait décidé d'aborder le sujet avec Ahéris.

- **« Allez… poses-la ta question… au lieu de te tordre les mains comme tu le fais »** dit Ahéris en soignant les plaies.

- **« C'est à propos de Dorian… »** dit Harry.

- **« Tu n'arrives pas à le cerner… Tu n'es pas le seul. Je n'ai pas réussi et crois le ou non, il reste un vrai mystère même pour ses protecteurs. Il garde des informations pour lui »** répondit Ahéris.

- **« Chacun à le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets. »** répliqua Harry.

- **« Oh ! Je ne dis pas le contraire, ni même ses protecteurs, mais je parle d'informations cruciales ici. Est-ce que tu as des connaissances sur les outsiders ? »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Non, Dorian m'a posé la même question, mais il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose sur le sujet. »** répondit Harry.

- **« Deux choses sont très importantes à savoir. La première est que chez les outsiders, il y a une hiérarchie qui compte quatre rangs, les communs, les nobles, les royaux et d'un impérial qui règne sur la sphère. »** expliqua Ahéris.

- **« C'est quoi ces sphères ? Est-ce qu'elles sont aussi régit par une hiérarchie ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Chaque sphère est l'équivalent d'une nation. Certaines oeuvrent pour le bien, d'autres pour le mal. Aucune n'est supérieure aux autres, à trois exceptions. Ces exceptions sont les sphères totalement neutres, les plus puissantes, mais surtout les fondations même des autres sphères et du monde… Les trois impériaux qui règnent sur ces sphères forme le Triumvirat qui préside le Conseil formé des autres empereurs.»** dit Ahéris.

- **« Qui sont ceux qui forme le Triumvirat ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Il n'y a plus aucun impérial vivant depuis la mort des derniers membres de Triumvirat. Les trois sphères du Triumvirat sont celles du Temps, de la Mort, mais la principale, celle de la Magie. »** dit Ahéris

- **« Mais quel est le rapport avec Dorian ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Il garde secret son rang et sa sphère. Personne ne sait rien de sa nature outsider et ça inquiète les protecteurs. »** répondit Ahéris.

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

Harry n'avait jamais tenté d'aborder le sujet avec Dorian. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et s'assit à sa droite. Dorian porta son regard sur Harry. Il le fixa un petit moment avant de se lever et de faire signe à Harry de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Dorian s'arrêta près d'une petite rivière et prit place sur une roche. Harry s'installa et attendit que Dorian parle… Il fallut un bon dix minutes avant qu'il ne prononce un mot.

- **« Tu te poses trop de questions et ce ne sont pas les bonnes. »** dit Dorian.

Harry regarda Dorian dans les yeux. Il savait que Dorian pouvait percevoir les moindres de ses pensées s'il le voulait. Tant que son héritage ne sera pas réveillé, il ne pourra empêcher cela.

- **« Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance… mais par principe que je tais tout sur ma nature »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Je vois,** souffla Harry**, mais pourrais-tu au moins m'éclairer sur les outsiders. »**

- **« Il y a des milliers d'années, les sorciers vivaient sans se cacher parmi les moldus. Ils étaient respectés et craints parce qu'ils avaient la faveur des dieux. »** commença Dorian.

- **« La faveur des dieux ? »** coupa Harry.

- **« Oui, les dieux des peuples de l'antiquité étaient en réalité le conseil regroupant les outsiders impériaux. Le but principal était d'apporter l'aide nécessaire pour maintenir un équilibre dans le monde, mais l'un des membres du conseil a corrompu un bon nombre de ses pairs et s'est lancé dans une quête de pouvoir. Il réussit à faire tomber le Triumvirat, mais fut emprisonné par l'assemblée de Gaïa avec l'aide des Damnés… ses propres troupes s'étaient rebellées. »** raconta Dorian.

- **« Baal… »** souffla Harry.

- **« Oui, mais comment connais-tu Baal ? Très rares sont ceux qui se souviennent de son nom… tous le connaisse sous le pseudonyme du Malin. »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Je crois qu'on est mal… très mal… Voldemort à fait un pacte avec lui. »** dit Harry.

- **« Quoi ? »** cria Dorian.

- **« Lors d'une nuit cette été, mon lien avec Voldemort m'a permi de voir leur rencontre. »** expliqua Harry.

- **« Tu… tu permets que je regarde ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Heu… tu veux plonger dans mon esprit pour voir ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Oui… je te promets d'aller seulement voir ta vision. »** répliqua Dorian.

Harry accepta. Dorian plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry et plongea dans son esprit. Dorian vit le rêve en entier. Les trois rencontres que Harry avait visités en songe.

- **« Les Damnés entrent dans la danse, ça ne présage rien de bon. L'ampleur que prend ce combat dépasse la compréhension des mortels. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Des mortels ? »** dit Harry.

- **« Oui... tu ne retiens pas ce que je dis,** répliqua Dorian exaspéré**. Les outsiders sont presque immortels et ont fait figure de divinités. Bien que ça sonne prétentieux et hautain, les sorciers et les moldus ne sont pas de taille à affronter une telle puissance. Ni nous d'ailleurs. Sans le Triumvirat, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »** commenta Dorian.

- **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Reformer le Triumvirat ? »** demanda Harry

- **« Si c'était si simple… mais il y a un petit problème… où vas-tu trouver les deux autres membres du Triumvirat ? »** questionna Dorian.

- **« Je pensais que tu aurais une petite idée là-dessus pour trouver les trois membres… »** dit Harry.

- **« Deux… tu seras le grand manitou… le Zeus des temps modernes… Tu possèdes en toi le pouvoir de la magie. Depuis des siècles, même des millénaires, cette Sphères n'a eut de nouveaux outsiders. Tu es le premier depuis la chute du conseil. C'est un des signes… »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Il y a d'autres signes ? Lesquels ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Ça n'a pas d'importance… du moins pour le moment,** dit Dorian avant de détourner la conversation**. Pour l'instant, tu vas te lever et venir te battre contre moi. Je vais pouvoir savoir si tu as bien suivi les leçons particulières de mon cher disciple. Après on parlera de l'horaire des semaines à venir. »** dit Dorian en se levant.

Harry se leva aussitôt et commença par faire des étirements et un petit échauffement, sous l'œil attentif de Dorian qui ne bougeait pas.

- **« Et toi… tu ne t'échauffes pas ? Tu sais que normalement tu devrais montrer l'exemple. »** lâcha Harry pour faire réagir Dorian.

- **« Je l'ai déjà fait, avant que tu te lèves. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Heu… Tu ne dors jamais toi ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Deux jours entiers par mois… pas plus et pas moins. Tu seras comme ça aussi. Quelques heures de méditations te suffiront. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Ca explique tes absences… » **dit Harry avant de parer un coup de Dorian.

- **« Arrête de parler et bats toi ! »** dit Dorian en esquivant un coup de poing de Harry.

Le combat entre les deux adolescents était acharné. Harry enchaînait toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait, mais jamais il ne toucha Dorian qui lui, au contraire de Harry, envoyait souvent son adversaire au tapis. Au bout de quinze minutes, Harry était totalement épuisé et couvert de bleus.

- **« Pas mal pour un débutant… Je vois qu'elle est très douée pour t'enseigner. Je te fais grâce d'une démonstration de combat au makar »** dit Dorian.

- **« Ouin… je pense que je suis loin d'être au point pour le corps à corps »** se plaignit Harry.

- **« Aucune importance. Ta force est et restera ta puissance magique. »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Bon et maintenant ? Quel sera mon horaire. »** demanda Harry.

- **« Deux heures de méditations c'est maintenant que tu vas vraiment voir son utilité, ensuite tu vas passer tes journées à l'études de la magie. Tu verras la magie ancienne avec Snicks et Aritanaë, la magie draconique avec Malystryx, la nécromancie avec moi et nous t'initierons à d'autres types de magie moins connus, perdus ou moins utilisés. »** résuma Dorian.

- **« Belle perspective, mais je sens que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »** dit Harry.

- **« Tu vas en baver… et tu n'auras même pas le temps d'apprendre le centième de ce que nous voulons te donner. Bon allez, debout. Les autres doivent nous attendre pour le déjeuner. »** dit Dorian en aidant Harry à se relever.

Ils retrouvèrent tout le monde debout et sur le point d'entamer le repas qui fut engloutit en très peu de temps. Harry était littéralement affamé. Le combat contre Dorian l'avait épuisé physiquement.

Une fois le repas terminé et les réjouissances entre les Diablotins calmées, Harry et Dorian allèrent rejoindre les deux coualts et la dragonne.

- **« Avant toute chose, nous allons te demander de répertorier tous les sorts que tu connais en indiquant, dans la marge de la page, si tu l'as déjà lancé et/ou reçu. »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Tu mets aussi une description sommaire du sort et de ses effets. Avec la formule bien sur… »** enchaîna Snicks.

- **« Ça risque d'être long… »** répliqua Harry.

- **« Oui… nous savons. Mon grimoire contient quelques centaines de milliers de pages »** dit Dorian.

- **« Et moi, plusieurs millions de pages »** répliqua Malystryx.

- **« Quoi ? Il y a tant de sort que ça ? »** s'exclama Harry désespéré.

- **« Oui et non, tu y ajouteras aussi des notes sur les créatures dangereuses, puissances et maléfique. »** expliqua Aritanaë.

- **« J'en ai vraiment pour un bon moment »** dit Harry.

- **« Bah… une semaine à temps plein… »**répliqua Dorian.

Ils quittèrent Harry, pour le laisser accomplir sa tâche. Durant les six premiers jours de la deuxième partie de son entraînement. Il travailla du matin au soir en ne prenant que de petites poses pour prendre ses repas.

Une fois avoir fait le tour des sorts qu'ils connaissait, Harry se rendit compte de la grande quantité de sorts qu'il connaissait. Il alla remettre son grimoire dans les mains de Dorian à l'heure du dîner de la sixième journée.

- **« Fini… Bien… bien… manges, je vais jeter un œil là-dessus avec les autres et les cours commenceront en après-midi. »** dit Dorian avant d'aller rejoindre les coualts et la dragonne pendant que Harry alla rejoindre les Diablotins.

Les protecteurs et Dorian explorèrent de long en large le grimoire de Harry.

- **« Impressionnant en sachant qu'Albus n'a rien fait pour développer la puissance qui sommeille en Harry. »** commenta Malystryx.

- **« Par quoi commençons-nous ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« La magie ancienne sera la plus simple. »** dit Snicks

- **« Il me faudra lui fabriquer le pendentif de Kranash pour la magie draconique. »** dit Malystryx.

- **« Tu ne le feras pas seule… tu t'épuiserais pour un mois. »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Dorian à raison, nous mettrons notre puissance en commun. »** dit Aritanaë.

- **« D'accord… dans deux semaines, donnez-moi ce temps pour faire l'amulette et nous pourrons l'enchanter. »** dit la dragonne.

Une fois que tous les petits arrangements furent réglés, les coualts allèrent retrouver Harry pour commencer son apprentissage.

- **« Nous allons commencer sans plus tarder. »** commença Snicks.

- **« Première chose… ta baguette sera totalement inutile. »** dit Aritanaë.

- **« Elle ne fera qu'atténuer la puissance de tes sorts »** enchaîna Snicks.

Les coualts lui expliquèrent les origines et firent un bref résumé historique. Harry fut passionné en quelques minutes par cette magie. Il apprit qu'elle est basée principalement sur les émotions.

- **« Donc Voldemort se sert de la magie ancienne… »** conclut Harry.

- **« Il utilise le principe fondamental des émotions de la magie ancienne et l'applique à la magie moderne. »** expliqua Aritanaë.

- **« Une telle chose ne devrait pas être possible. C'est une perversion de la magie. »** s'exclama Snicks.

- **« Ici, on ne parle pas de situation où l'adrénaline et le stress entraînent la magie dans un tourbillon d'émotions. »** enchaîna Aritanaë.

- **« D'accord, donc bien que ce soit une erreur magique de faire un acte comme ça, il est normal de la faire dans certaines circonstances. Ce n'est pas un peu illogique? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Oui… dit comme ça, mais une fois que tu auras libéré ton héritage, tu comprendras la différence, les enjeux et les conséquences. »** dit Snicks.

Harry prit connaissance de nombreux sorts de bases étants, pour la plupart, innofencifs. Ses professeurs lui avaient bien dit qu'ils ne verraient pas de sorts offensifs avant plusieurs mois.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent pénibles. Harry arrivait à lancer les sorts assez facilement, mais il se vidait beaucoup de son énergie. C'est là qu'il put constater que la méditation lui permettait de régénérer son énergie magique en très peu de temps. Il faisait une heure de méditation le midi et le soir en plus des deux heures du matin.

- **« L'initiation à la magie ancienne est terminée, mais avant de passer à un autre type de magie, nous allons te montrer l'une des variantes d'un des plus puissants sorts de protections de cette magie. »** dit Snicks.

- **« Tu vas apprendre le sort d'invulnérabilité mineur. Une variante moins puissante de la sphère d'invulnérabilité que nous avons mis au point.»** dit Aritanaë.

- **« Il va bloquer les sorts qui ne sont pas tirés des hautes sphères de la magie, mais ça varie selon la puissance du jeteur de sorts. »** l'informa Snicks.

- **« La bulle de protection restera en place durant un temps indéterminé, sans pour autant gruger ta puissance, toujours selon la puissance de celui qui lance le sort. »** continua Aritanaë.

- **« Concentres-toi bien… la formule pour le sort est 'Totalus invulnerum' »** dit Snicks qui en fit la démonstration. Le coualt fut entouré d'un bulle translucide.

- **« Lances-moi un sort… »** demanda Snicks à Harry.

Harry prit sa baguette et lança un stupéfix. Le trais rouge fonça sur Snicks, mais fut arrêté par la bulle qui était toujours en place.

- **« Le sort reste en place sans te drainer ton énergie à chaque sort. C'est beaucoup plus efficace que le _'protecto'_ de la magie moderne. »** dit Snicks

- **« Nous allons te faire une démonstration de ce que peu faire la sphère d'invulnérabilité… »** dit Aritanaë.

Aritanaë et Snicks prononcèrent en même temps _'Suprema totalus invulnerum'_. Les deux coualts se lancèrent plusieurs sorts offensifs de magie ancienne que Harry ne connaissait pas. Snicks prononça _'endoloris'_ à la surprise de Harry le sort fut arrêté par la sphère de protection.

- **« Wow ! ça fonctionne même pour arrêter les sorts impardonnables ! »** s'exclama Harry.

- **« Seulement le doloris… Le sort de mort est trop complexe et tire sa puissance d'une autre manière qui fait que la protection est inefficace contre. »** expliqua Aritanaë.

- **« Le sort d'invulnérabilité mineur ne peut pas le contrer, malheureusement »** dit Snicks.

- **« Est-ce que je vais apprendre le vrai sort de protection ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Oui, mais avant il faut que tu maîtrises le sort mineur. » **dit Snicks.

- **« Il faut que tu te concentres sur tes émotions, sur une joie, un bonheur, un amour et prononces la formule.**

Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il avait ressenti comme joie, comme bonheur au cours des dernières semaines. Il sentit en lui sa magie s'activer. Il sentit qu'elle était prête.

- **« Totalum invulnerum_ »_** cria Harry.

Rien ne se passa.

- **« Tu n'as pas utilisé assez d'énergie. »** dit Snicks.

Harry réessaya, mais sans plus de succès.

- **« Harry… concentres-toi… »** commenta Aritanaë.

- **« Je me concentre, mais je n'arrive à rien ! »** ragea Harry.

- **« Calmes-toi, sinon tu risques de lancer des sorts destructeurs »** dit Snicks.

- **« Mais pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Tu accumules trop de frustration et de colère. Il faut que tu apaises ces émotions. »** répondit Aritanaë.

- **« Je vais aller méditer un peu, j'ai besoin de me régénérer et de réfléchir. »** dit Harry en se levant et quittant ses deux professeurs sans un regard.

Harry alla dans un coin tranquille et commença sa méditation. Après une heure, elle fut troublée par la venue d'une personne…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Il n'arrive pas à faire le sort d'invulnérabilité mineur. »** dit Snicks en rejoignant la dragonne et Dorian.

- **« Ça aurait été très surprenant qu'il réussisse à son premier essai. »** commenta Malystryx.

- **« Le problème est qu'il entre en colère facilement. Il peut devenir très rapidement incontrôlable. »** dit Aritanaë.

- **« Bah… viens pas me dire que tu as peur Aritanaë… Tu as quand même vécu une situation similaire avec Dorian. »** répliqua la dragonne.

- **« Sauf que moi, je n'avais pas une telle puissance qui sommeillait en moi. »** commenta Dorian.

- **« Il faut que tu ailles lui parler Dorian. Tu es le seul qu'il écoute vraiment. »** dit Snicks.

- **« Tu rêves… Il me craint… c'est pour ça qu'il me prête une oreille un peu plus attentive. J'ai une puissance impressionnante en moi et ça l'effraie, mais il ne voit même pas que sa puissance va bien au-delà de la mienne. »** dit Dorian.

- **« C'est donc ça le malaise qu'il ressent… **murmura Snicks**. Alors ? qui va lui parler ? »**

- **« Ahéris… »** proposa Dorian.

- **« Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? »** demanda Malystryx.

- **« Mais rien !** se défendit Dorian**. C'est juste qu'elle est la mieux placée. »**

- **« Les femmes ont un tact que nous n'avons pas… »** dit Snicks.

- **« Haha ! Tu admets que nous vous sommes supérieur ! »** s'exclama Malystryx avec joie.

- **« Je vais passer pour misogyne, mais… Pff ! Tu rêves ma veille… Tu rêves ! »** dit Dorian en quittant les protecteurs.

Lorsque Dorian trouva Ahéris, elle travaillait encore sur ses plans de cours.

- **« Hey ! Miss-plans-de-cours, j'ai un petit travail pour toi. »** dit Dorian en s'assoyant devant son disciple.

- **« Qu'est-ce que Monsieur-Je-suis-beau-grand-fort-et-qui-snobe-toutes-les-jolies-jeunes-femmes-qui-ont-jetées-leur-dévolu-sur-lui me veut ? »** répliqua Ahéris avec un grand sourire.

- **« Va voir Harry, il n'arrive pas à faire un sort et il est frustré. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Et c'est moi qui m'y colle. Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-elle.

- **« La première raison, tu as connu mes crises, deuxième raison, il a un peu peur de moi, troisièmement, tu es une belle jeune femme et finalement tu lui as tapé dans l'œil… »** dit Dorian avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

- **« Hey ! Pour ta gouvernes, je te rappel que je suis avec Jonathan. »** répliqua Ahéris.

- **« Pas besoin de me le rappeler au nombre de fois où je vous ai dérangé…** dit Dorian en rigolant à la vue de son disciple virant cramoisie sous la remarque**. Bon, va le voir, je suis sûr que ça va le calmer et lui faire du bien. »**

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Bonjour Ahéris… »** dit Harry qui reconnut l'aura magique de la jeune femme.

- **« Salut Harry »** commença-t-elle.

- **« Tu viens de la part des autres ? »** coupa Harry.

- **« Oui et non… »** répondit la jeune femme.

- **« Ça veut dire ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Oui, c'est eux qui m'envoient, mais je suis venu de mon propre chef… Il faut les comprendre Harry, ils ne savent pas comment fonctionner avec toi. »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Ils n'ont pas fait la même chose avec Dorian ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Oui, mais c'était du bourrage de crâne et c'était très radical. Tu deviendrais une vraie machine qui réagirait au quart de tour et les risques que tu perdes le contrôle sur toi-même est trop élevé. »** expliqua-t-elle.

- **« Pourquoi je risquerais plus de déraper que Dorian ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Écoutes… Dorian a été conditionné pour garder la tête froide dans les pires situations. Il ne connaît pas vraiment la peur, il n'a pas connu les joies d'avoir des amis, d'avoir une vie… »** dit-elle.

- **« Et les Diablotins ? »** dit Harry.

- **« Ça ne fait même pas deux ans… avant aucun d'entre eux ne se connaissaient. »** l'informa Ahéris.

- **« Et entre vous deux ? »** demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- **« Nos débuts ont été assez froid et tendus…** dit Ahéris en riant un peu**. Nos deux caractères se sont souvent entrechoqués provoquant des querelles entre nous… »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Et maintenant ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Je suis simplement son disciple, j'ai durement acquis son respect, sa confiance, son attention et surtout sa protection. »** dit-elle.

- **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par protection ? »** demanda-t-il.

- **« Avec mon caractère borné et impulsif, je me suis attiré les foudres de plusieurs personnes du monastère. »** dit la jeune femme.

- **« Je dois dire, personnellement, que je ne toucherai jamais quelqu'un sous sa protection… »** murmura le Survivant.

- **« Haha ! Très bonne idée… du moins tant que tu n'as pas toute ta puissance. »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Mouais… »** dit simplement Harry.

- **« Allez, lèves-toi… Tu vas réussir ce sort. »** dit la jeune femme très confiante.

- **« Je ne serai pas capable… »** grogna le jeune homme.

- **« Essaies… penses à ce qui te donne des bouffées de joie… de bonheur… d'amour… laisses toutes les autres émotions liées à la colère et la frustration… concentres-toi… »** dit très calmement Ahéris.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il suivait le rythme de la douce voix d' Ahéris. Il se sentit détendu, paisible… Harry flottait sur un petit nuage de bonheur. Ahéris vit le visage du Survivant se détendre et un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

- **« Maintenant, prononces la formule… »** lui souffla Ahéris à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Dans un murmure inaudible, il prononça l'incantation. Il se sentit envahi par une sensation de sécurité… Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ahéris. Celle-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- **« Tu as réussi… regardes. »** dit la jeune femme avant de lui envoyer une série de sorts qui percutèrent la sphère de protection.

- **« Haha ! Je l'ai fait !** dit Harry en sautant au cou de Ahéris**. Merci ! merci… »**

Ahéris resta surprise par la réaction du jeune homme.

- **« Mais, ce n'est rien… »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Non, ce n'est pas rien… Plus je progresse, plus je vais pouvoir protéger ceux que j'aime. »** dit Harry très sérieusement.

- **« Un noble cœur que tu as. Allez, viens, les autres t'attendent et je suis sûre qu'ils ont hâte de continuer ta formation. »** dit Ahéris.

Harry suivit Ahéris. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent avec un grand sourire peint sur leurs visages, les protecteurs et Dorian comprirent que Harry avait réussi.

- **« Félicitation Harry… tu as fini ton introduction à la magie ancienne. »** dit Snicks.

- **« Maintenant, il faut que tu pratiques un peu tous les jours… »** dit Aritanaë.

- **« Dorian, peux-tu aller chercher le livre »** demanda Snicks.

Dorian alla chercher dans sa tente le livre en question. C'était un livre très épais à l'aspect très vieux. Il le donna à Harry.

- **« C'est l'une des deux seules copies de ce manuscrit. »** dit Snicks.

Harry ouvrit le livre qui n'avait pas de titre. Les pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture fine, mais il ne pu comprendre la signification des différents symboles.

- **« Heu… c'est quoi cette langue ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« C'est le langage des coualts, mais dans plusieurs ouvrages de références, elle apparaît sous le nom de langue de la magie. Car nous sommes des êtres de magie pure. »** expliqua Aritanaë.

- **« Mais je ne sais pas lire cette langue. »** dit Harry.

- **« Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas besoin de connaître la langue. Nous t'avons fait un pendentif du Kranash. Il te permettra de lire, écrire et parler toutes les langages que connaît l'enchanteur du pendentif. L'enchantement se dissipe au bout d'une année. »** expliqua Malystryx.

- **« Et qui à fait l'enchantement ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Nous quatre »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Et quelles langues je vais comprendre ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Toutes les langues humaines de toutes les époques. »** dit Snicks. _(NdA : Il y a quand même trois êtres qui ont plusieurs millénaires de vie derrière eux...)_

- **« Le coualt et le draconien.. »** continua la dragonne.

- **« Le druidique **_(Langage de la nature si vous préférez)_**, l'elfique… »** enchaîna Aritanaë

- **« Le drow et la langue de la mort… »** termina Dorian.

- **« Celui de la mort ? »** dit Harry surprit.

- **« Oui… la langue utilisé par les nécromanciens. Cette langue fut perdu depuis fort longtemps, mais j'en ai quelques notions. »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Mais c'est très sommaire comme connaissance… »** dit Malystryx.

Malystryx donna l'amulette à harry qui se la passa autour du cou.

- **« Bien, maintenant, nous allons poursuivre ton enseignement. Viens avec moi, je vais t'appendre l'art de la magie draconique. »** dit la dragonne

La dragonne amena Harry dans sa tente. Les tentes magiques qu'ils utilisaient étaient en réalité des appartements portables. Elles étaient munies d'une cuisine, d'un salon, d'une ou plusieurs chambres. Celle de la dragonne était semblable à la sienne, mais à la différence qu'il y avait une salle de potion qui était dans un bordel impossible. Plusieurs livres traînaient ici et là avec de nombreux ingrédients.

Elle le conduisit dans la bibliothèque. Harry resta sans voix quand il mit le pied à l'intérieur de la pièce. La bibliothèque de la dragonne n'avait absolument rien à envier à la taille de celle de Poudlard. **_« Hermione serait au paradis ! »_** pensa Harry.

- **« Ceci n'est qu'une partie de ma bibliothèque. »** dit Malystryx.

- **« Quoi ? »** s'exclama Harry.

- **« Oui, c'est ma bibliothèque de voyage. »** dit la dragonne en souriant devant l'air ahuri du jeune homme.

- **« Pff… la taille que doit avoir l'originale… Ça doit être impressionnant. »** dit Harry.

- **« Elle est vingt fois plus grande. Bien sûr ce ne sont que des copies des livres… Je ne traîne aucun livre original. Ils sont trop précieux. »** expliqua la Malystryx.

- **« J'en connais une qui baverait devant une telle concentration de savoir et de connaissance. »** dit Harry.

- **« J'en suis certaine. Allez, assis-toi, nous allons commencer. »** dit la dragonne.

Elle parla à Harry de la magie des dragons.

- **« Elle n'a pas de principe fondamental comme la magie ancienne, mais la magie draconique est l'une des plus destructrice. C'est l'art de maîtriser la magie à l'état brute. Elle est appelé magie des dragons, parce que c'est la seule race qui peut la pratique sans que les contre coups ne tuent les utilisateurs de cette magie. » **expliqua Malystryx

- **« Pourquoi je serais capable de la pratiquer sans mourir ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Quand je dis que seulement les dragons peuvent faire ce type de magie, je veux dire que tous les membres de la race sont comme ça. Certains coualts, certains humains sont capables sans problème. Snicks est capable d'en faire, mais pas Aritanaë. Tout comme Dorian est capable et tout comme tu le seras parce que génétiquement tu es comme tes ancêtres qui étaient aptes à le faire et surtout parce que tu es un élémentaliste de la magie,** dit la dragonne**, Maintenant, tu verras les fondations même de la magie draconique avec ****Demarkinilith tandis que moi, je vais t'introduire dans la partie qui est plus de mon ressort, la destruction… »**

- **« Quand je vais rencontrer ****Demarkinilith ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Je ne le sais pas. C'est un vieux sénile qui n'arrête pas de radoter. Il va se montrer au courant de l'année j'en suis sur. Tu as atteint l'âge de raison… selon lui… »** l'informa Malystryx.

- **« On commence ? »** demanda Harry excité d'enfin toucher à l'attaque.

Mais à son grand malheur, il dut lire plusieurs textes, écouter la dragonne et prendre des notes. À la fin de la journée, il n'avait pas fait de pratique encore. Juste avant de se coucher, il ajouta les sorts draconiques qu'il avait appris et indiqua, dans son grimoire qu'il avait réussi le sort d'invulnérabilité mineur.

Il passa une semaine dans les livres et les parchemins à déchiffrer toutes les subtilités des sorts que Malystryx lui donnait à apprendre. Ce n'est que la deuxième semaine que la dragonne l'amena dans une petite clairière, où les deux coualts attendaient.

- **« Vous avez bien sécurisé l'endroit ? »** demanda-t-elle.

- **« Oui… nous maintiendrons les protections »** répondit Snicks.

- **« Harry… je vais te montrer comment lancer les sorts et ensuite tu essaieras. »** dit la dragonne.

Malystryx fit apparaître au milieu de la clairière un épouvantail qui leur servirait de cible. Elle lança les sorts de bas niveau. Ensuite, elle demanda à Harry de faire un essai. Il réussi ses premiers sorts sans difficulté, mais se vida totalement de son énergie.

- **« Nous allons arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. »** dit Malystryx.

- **« Très bonne idée, parce que je suis littéralement mort de fatigue. »** dit Harry qui avait de la difficulté à tenir debout.

Harry alla directement se coucher sans prendre un dîner. Il dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin. C'est ainsi que passa la semaine entière. Il passait l'avant-midi à pratiquer et le reste de la journée à récupérer.

- **« Bien, maintenant, tu maîtrises la base, je veux que tu essaies un sort de haut niveau. C'est un sort de destruction massive. Regardes-moi bien le faire… »** dit Malystryx.

La dragonne se concentra et prononça quelques mots et une boule d'énergie se créa entre ses mains. La boule prit de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la taille d'un ballon de basket. Malystryx lança la boule sur la cible.

L'effet fut immédiat. Une terrible explosion se fit entendre faisant légèrement trembler le sol et faisant un petit cratère à l'endroit où se trouvait la cible.

- **« Wow ! C'est vraiment génial ! »** s'exclama Harry.

- **« Peut-être, mais très mortel… je te le montre, mais ne t'avise jamais de l'utiliser sans réelle raison. »** l'avertit la dragonne.

- **« D'accord… maintenant, c'est à mon tour… »** dit Harry.

Malystryx lui apprit la formule. Harry fit un essai. Une boule d'énergie prit naissance entre ses mains, mais elle se dissipa avant d'avoir atteint une taille respectable. Il fit de nombreux essais infructueux. À la fin de sa journée, il se sentait frustré de ne pas être capable de faire ce sort de destruction.

- **« Ne soit pas en colère… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une personne ayant réussi un tel sort dans ses premières tentatives. »** dit la dragonne pour réconforter Harry.

Le lendemain, Harry retravailla le même sort.

- **« Fait chier !** cria Harry**. Je n'y arriverai jamais. »**

- **« Mais oui, tu y arriveras, mais prends ton mal en patience. »** dit Malystryx.

- **« Je n'ai pas le temps… dehors le monde meurt et moi je suis ici à apprendre, mais je ne vais pas assez vite pour pouvoir mettre un terme à cette mascarade. »** cria encore plus fort Harry.

- **« Merde… »** dit Malystryx en regardant les muscles faciaux de Harry se contracter.

La dragonne envoya un signal en pensée à Dorian et aux autres protecteurs. Dorian laissa les Diablotins sous la supervision de Aritanaë et alla rejoindre Malystryx et Snicks.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la clairière, Harry se tenait au centre. Un halo bleu entourait Harry et il n'arrêtait pas de croître.

- **« Holy shit ! ** lâcha Dorian devant cette scène**. Barrez-vous maintenant ! »**

- **« T'es fou ! On ne te laissera pas seul avec lui. »** dit Malystryx.

- **« C'est pas le temps de discuter. Tirez-vous ! »** hurla Dorian.

Le coualt et la dragonne partirent rejoindre les autres. Dorian s'approcha de Harry en affichant un sourire satisfait.

Harry, lui, ne voyait absolument rien tant sa rage le rendait aveugle. Il sentait en lui des barrages céder et libérer une force inépuisable de magie. Il se sentit envahi de toute part par la puissance.

Dorian se placa à trois mètres devant Harry et attendit qu'il bouge le premier. Il resta ainsi à observer Harry. Ç'est au bout de cinq minutes que Dorian vit Harry former une boule d'énergie entre ses mains. La boule prit en quelques secondes la taille gigantesque de deux mètres de rayon. Dorian reste coi devant ce spectacle.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, Dorian eut la confirmation de ses pensées. Les yeux de Harry n'étaient que deux fentes vertes…

Harry projeta la boule d'énergie sur Dorian. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il reçut le projectile qui explosa.

L'explosion souffla les protections que les coualts avaient placées sur la clairière et le sol se mit à trembler.

Les protections que les protecteurs avaient élevés autour d'eux et les Diablotins volèrent en éclat comme si ce n'était qu'un maigre château de carte contre un ouragan. Ils furent tous projetés plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Albus qui était dans son bureau sentit l'énorme secousse qui brisa la tranquillité de Poudlard. À Pré-au-lard, nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient inquiet par ce tremblement de terre.

La clairière avait été remplacée par un cratère d'une vingtaine de mètres de rayon. Harry et Dorian se tenaient face à face. Tous deux lévitaient au-dessus du cratère. Dorian se rapprocha de Harry.

-** « Bienvenu parmi les tiens mon frère… »** dit Dorian en plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les yeux émeraudes de Harry.


	11. Une petite virée

Ouf… ça été très long à faire comme chapitre… J'ai eut de la difficulté à trouver du bon temps pour pouvoir écrire.

**RARs :**

**Kyzara** Il pratique les sorts en magie ancienne… C'est juste que je n'ai pas décris lorsqu'il essayait un sort.

**Hisoka :** Sadique… mais non, sauf peut-être le délais entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci. C'est un tout petit peu sadique. La réponse pour Dorian… hum… ici plus bas.

**Big apple :** Serpentard… probablement, je ne sais pas encore…

**Loyalbus** Oui, il n'est pas très très heureux… Pour les tresse et les lames secondaires, c'est un peu comme une décoration de l'arme, mais leur utilité on va la voir un peu plus tard. Disons que à propos d'« une arme des plus mortelles » il était quand même trois heures du matin quand j'ai fini le chapitre 10 et les RARs… faut pas trop en demander à un gars qui avait pas dormit pendant plus de 24h…

**Underphoenix :** Merci

**Greg83** Ça fait chaud au cœur lire une review et celle-ci et bien je dois dire que je l'apprécies encore plus. Désolé pour l'attente. Un confrère avec une deuxième personnalité que le harcèle ! Ça fait du bien de voir qu'on est pas seul !

**Emihawk :** Incroyable… Oui… il a beaucoup de puissance, mais c'est normal, vu ce qu'il est.

**Lord Voldy :** Je suis heureux que tu es pris du plaisir à lire. J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant.

**Jamesie :** Histoire passionnante... ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre…

**Aiko17 :** Ça met du baume au cœur lire que sa fic est parmi ceux que quelqu'un préfère, surtout quand tu t'arraches les cheveux pour trouver du temps pour tout mettre mes idées par écrit.

**Petites notes :**

Je vous offre se chapitre en retard, je sais… je sais… Je tombe en semaine de relâche (où de lâche… tout dépend du point de vue) je vais voir si je ne suis pas capable de profiter de ce temps pour me faire une bonne avance. Je vous remercie de votre patience. Merci à Dirgni pour la correction.

Je vous laisse lire, ENFIN, le chapitre 11… On se revoit dans deux semaines…

Valérius…

**Un petit rappel :**

Toute les conversations entre $ $sont un dialogue fourchelangue…

Les conversations entre& & sont des conversations mentales entre deux compagnons de lien

Ce qui est**« _gras italique _»**sont les pensées

Les conversation entre # # sont des conversations en drow

Les conversation entre £ £ sont des conversations en draconique

Les conversation entre ¤ ¤ sont des conversations en coualt

**Chapitre 11:** Une petite virée

Harry regarda la main que lui tendait Dorian. C'est sans hésitation qu'il la serra.

**«Comment as-tu pu survivre à un telle déflagration ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Je ne peux mourir d'un acte magique… tout comme toi, mais pour des raisons différentes toutefois.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Tu devras mieux m'expliquer. Je ne suis pas un de tes protecteurs, mais un frère, comme tu l'as dit…»** répliqua Harry.

**« C'est un paradoxe…Comment veux-tu tuer la Mort elle-même ?»** soupira Dorian.

**«Tu es la Mort… L'impérial régnant sur la Sphère de la Vie et de la Mort.»** dit Harry avec étonnement.

**«Oui… je suis l'un des trois membres du Triumvirat. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le Temps et nous seront au complet.»** dit Dorian.

**«Et nous pourrons mettre réellement fin aux jours du Malin.»** dit Harry avec ferveur.

**«Oui, mais nous devons garder le profil bas… très bas et surtout toi, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le Temps.On a beau être fort, mais nous sommes dans l'obligation de suivre un code de lois très strict. »** commenta Dorian.

Harry acquiesça et porta son regard sur la clairière dévastée.

**«J'ai fait sauter les protections ?»** demanda-t-il à Dorian.

**«Avec une facilité déconcertante, du jamais vu…»** répondit Dorian en se dirigeant vers le bord du cratère.

**«L'onde de choc devait être impressionnante.»** dit Harry.

**_& Malystryx… Aritanaë…&_** appela Dorian en pensée.

**«Merde…»** souffla-t-il après cinq minute de silence.

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Suis moi… je pense que l'onde à mit KO les autres…»** cria Dorian en partant à la course sur le trajet du retour.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent rapidement au campement. Ils virent les Diablotins et les protecteurs dispersés un peu partout. Ils étaient tous inconscient.

**«Pourquoi faut toujours que j'apporte la poisse sur ceux qui sont près de moi ?»** se plaignit Harry.

**«Ha… mais ils n'ont rien… Ils sont juste sonnés. Compte toi chanceux. Ils étaient loin et entourés de très bonnes protections. De plus, bien que ton sort était fort, tu n'y avais pas placé toute ta puissance,** dit Dorian en se dirigeant vers Malystryx**. Va réveillez Ahéris»**

Harry se dirigea vers le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Il la regarda, mais ne sus quoi faire pour la réanimer.

**«Dorian…** appela Harry**, comment je fais pour la réveiller ?»**

**«Donne lui une décharge magique**, répondit Dorian en lançant de petits éclaires de magie sur le corps de la dragonne qui convulsa**. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Pense à un transfert de magie, concentre toi et libère la… mais juste un tout petit peu…»**

Harry fit donc se que Dorian lui avait dit. Des arcs de magie se formèrent entre les mains de Harry et le corps de Ahéris. Le corps convulsa et Ahéris ouvrit les yeux. Harry arrêta le transfert. La jeune femme regarda les yeux du Survivant et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant le changement qu'ils avaient subi.

Malystryx et Dorian s'approchèrent de Harry et Ahéris

**«Wow !** s'exclama la dragonne en voyant les yeux de Harry**. Tu as été très rapide pour libérer ton pouvoir. Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de cours avec nous. Il faut que tu trouves ****Demarkinilith. Il est le seul qui va pouvoir le faire progresser efficacement.» **

**«C'est pour ça que Harry et moi allons quitter Poudlard quelques temps. Nous reviendrons sous peu. Vous aurez le temps de tous vous remettre sur pied.»** dit Dorian.

**«Tu profiteras de l'occasion pour lui en apprendre plus sur ses dons d'outsider…»** dit la dragonne.

**«Je ne suis quand même pas cave…** répliqua Dorian**. J'ai pas le goût de le trimbaler partout**, Dorian se tourna vers Harry**, je dis ça sans offense bien sûr…»**

**«On part quand…»** demanda Harry.

**«Dans la seconde…»** dit Dorian avant de claquer des doigts qui fit apparaître deux sacs devant eux. Dorian les prit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et ils disparurent en laissant le travail de réveiller les autres à Ahéris et la dragonne.

Les deux adolescents atterrirent dans le même salon qu'à leur arrivée.

**«Première leçon, tu vas changer tes yeux et leur redonner un aspect 'normal' pour un sorcier.»** dit Dorian.

Harry n'attendit pas d'explication sur le moyen de faire le changement. Il décida simplement de se concentrer sur l'aspect qu'ils avaient avant de libérer son héritage d'outsider. En moins de vingt secondes, il avait modifié l'apparence de ses yeux.

**«Bien… très bien… Maintenant deuxième leçon. Le transport magique**.**» **dit Dorian.

**«On peut vraiment faire ça à Poudlard ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Tu sais que ma technique utilise le plan des Ombres et les protections de l'école n'ont aucune emprise sur ce plan. Chaque outsider à son propre moyen de transport qui n'est pas régit pas les lois de ce plan.»** expliqua Dorian.

Harry se visualisa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il voulait s'y rendre. Il se sentit léger un petit moment et retomba durement sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit Dorian se tenir les côtes tellement il riait. Harry se demanda pourquoi l'adolescent riant tant. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que ses jambes étaient encore à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**«Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule, tu pourrais venir m'aider»** grogna Harry.

**«J'ai jamais autant ri de tout ma vie,** dit Dorian en s'approchant du haut du corps de Harry**. Allez, assez joué ! Tu n'as qu'à faire le processus inverse en priant de ne pas perdre d'autres morceaux en chemin»**

Harry marmonna quelques jurons et insultes à l'adresse de Dorian qui avait recommencé à rire. En moins de dix minutes, Harry retrouva son intégrité totale.

**«Assez rigolé, tu vas avoir un passager à traîner un petit bout de temps. Je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer aujourd'hui ni demain…»** dit Harry.

**«Mouais… bon… premier arrêt, Athènes en Grèce.»** dit Dorian en empoignant les deux sacs.

**«La Grèce ?»** questionna Harry.

**«Nous devons nous rendre au Mont Olympe pour y prendre ce qui nous revient de droit.» **répondit Dorian en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

C'est dans un nuage ombrageux que les deux jeunes hommes disparurent pour réapparaître dans un coin déserté d'Athènes.

**«Pourquoi on est pas aller directement au Mont Olympe ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Le mont est prit d'assaut par des archéo-sorciers depuis de nombreux siècles. Ils auraient détecté notre magie.»** expliqua Dorian.

**«Comment allons-nous faire alors ?»** interrogea Harry.

**«Nous irons une fois la nuit tombée. Il n'y aura plus personne et nous utiliserons la magie à ce moment-là. Le temps qu'ils nous repèrent, nous serons hors de portée»** l'informa Dorian.

**«On a un peu plus de deux heures à tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va visiter la ville ?»** questionna Harry.

**«Très bonne idée… nous n'avons qu'à reprendre notre look moldu,** dit Dorian avant de métamorphoser ses vêtements**. J'aime vraiment le cuir moldu…»**

**«Et le blanc !»** répliqua Harry en regardant Dorian.

**«Allez… plus vite paresseux ! Je n'ai pas le goût d'attendre des heures ici !»** dit Dorian.

Harry métamorphosa ses habits à son tour. Il opta, lui aussi, pour un habit identique à celui de leur sortie à Londres. Dorian sortit de sa poche une paire de lunette de soleil, ce qui allaient lui être très utiles, car ses yeux dorés ne passeraient pas inaperçus. Harry métamorphosa ses lunettes et les teinta. Il fit signe à Dorian qu'il était prêt.

C'est avec les sacs réduits dans leurs poches qu'ils se mêlèrent à la foule.

Ils attirèrent très souvent les regards, mais ne s'en préoccupèrent aucunement. Au bout d'une heure de marche au hasard dans les rues, Harry percuta une personne qui tomba sur le sol en poussant un petit cri.

Harry bafouilla quelques excuses dans un grec parfait _(NdA: Pratique le pendentif de Kranash)_ et aida la jeune femme, qu'il venait de renverser, à se relever.

**«Désolé,** dit la jeune femme en anglais**, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.» **

**«C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'étais distrait»** répondit Harry.

La jeune femme releva vivement la tête au son de la voix de Harry. Elle scruta le visage du jeune homme et son regard se porta sur la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front.

**«Harry ?»** demanda la jeune femme.

**«Hermione !»** s'écria Harry après avoir attentivement regardé la jeune femme qu'il avait renversé.

**«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»** demanda Hermione en réalisant que Harry ne devrait, normalement, pas se trouver ici.

**£ Qui est-ce ? £** demanda Dorian en s'approchant de Harry

**£ C'est une amie qui est dans ma classe à Poudlard £** répondit Harry en se tournant vers Dorian.

Hermione profita du moment pour détailler attentivement son ami. Il avait énormément changé. Il avait grandit d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres ses cheveux lui descendait aux épaules et ils paraissaient beaucoup moins en bataille. Il avait aussi acquit une bonne musculature. Elle remarqua que son visage était plutôt rieur et loin d'être ravagé par le chagrin des évènements de juin dernier.

Elle porta ensuite son regard sur l'homme avec qui il discutait. Il était très grand et imposant, son visage était dur et fermé. Il avait l'air assez jeune, mais elle ne pourrait dire son âge. Au moment où elle finissait de détailler son visage, ce dernier porta son regard sur elle. Il tira ses lunettes de soleil et plongea son regard doré dans ses yeux. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle se sentit transpercée par son regard.

**«Bonjour»** dit simplement Dorian en rompant le contact visuel en remontant ses lunettes.

**«Bonjour,** répondit Hermione d'une petite voix**, je m'appelle Hermione Granger»**

**«Lui, c'est Dorian De…»** commença Harry.

**«Evans, Dorian Evans… **coupa ce dernier**, Je suis encore capable de me présenter…»** dit-il à Harry.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Dorian, qui lui fit signe qu'il y reviendrait plus tard.

**«Tu as changé, vraiment changé, c'est incroyable. Wow ! Tu vas en faire baver des filles à l'école.»** dit Hermione.

**«Pas de doute là-dessus,** dit Dorian**, mais celle qui lui a pris son cœur ne semble pas être atteinte par son charme.»**

**«Pff… même pas vrai ! J'ai pas de vue sur elle !»** répliqua Harry.

**«Mais oui… mais oui… c'est à cause de quoi que tu baves littéralement lorsqu'elle est près de toi et que tu arrives à beaucoup quand elle te demande de faire quelque chose ?»** dit Dorian en rigolant.

**«Et elle s'appelle comment ?»** demanda la jeune femme visiblement intéressée par cette nouvelle.

**«Ahéris Déry… la nouvelle prof de DCFM»** rigola Dorian.

**«Mouais… **grogna Harry**, mais il n'y a aucune chance. Elle est déjà casée.»**

**«Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, vu le nombre de fois que je les ai interrompus dans leur ébats.»** ria Dorian.

**«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»** demanda Hermione qui préféra changer de sujet plutôt que de laisser les deux jeunes hommes commencer une discussion sur un sujet qui semblait quelques peu délicat.

**«Recherche sur les Myrmidons»** répondit Dorian rapidement.

**«C'est une de mes parties préférées de la mythologie grecque, mais c'est dommage de n'avoir aucune réelle information sur ce regroupement.»** dit Hermione.

Harry préféra rester passif durant l'échange entre ses deux amis sachant très bien que Dorian voulait en cacher le plus possible à Dumbledore.

**«C'est un fait, mais il existe de nombreux ouvrages non-officiels très intéressants et louables.»** informa Dorian.

**«Oui, sûrement, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici et où sont les membres de l'Ordre.»** répliqua la jeune femme.

**«Cette année, Poudlard accueille le Tournoi de Duel International **_(le TDI)_** et l'Épreuve du Sang. Comme le veut la tradition, des Myrmidons assumeront la sécurité de l'évènement.»** expliqua Dorian pour détourner le sujet.

**£ Hein ? £** s'exclama Harry.

**£ Plus tard, je t'expliquerai tout en détail £** répliqua Dorian.

**«Comment as-tu eu toutes ces informations ?»** demanda Hermione.

**«C'est très utile d'avoir eu des parents archéo-scorciers et de vivre dans une toute petite communauté riche en savoir»** dit Dorian avant de se retourner vers Harry**. £ Faut éviter tout soupçon et détourner le sujet pour que le vieux n'en apprenne pas trop par elle £**

**£ Je sais… mais nous ne pouvons pas la quitter maintenant sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose £ **dit Harry.

Dorian acquiesça et se tourna vers la jeune femme pour continuer la conversation, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un homme et une femme qui venaient vers eux en appellent la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils regardèrent avec qui elle discutait.

**«Maman, papa,** dit Hermione**, je vous présente Harry Potter, vous vous souvenez de l'avoir déjà croisé ?»**

**«Oh mon dieu ! C'est fou comme il a changé en un peu plus qu'un mois. Je n'en reviens pas.»** dit Mme Granger.

**« C'est vrai, un seul mois…** renchérit M. Granger avant de se tourner vers Dorian et demander**. Et vous êtes ? »**

**«Dorian Evans… un futur élève de sixième année à Poudlard.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Tu rentres en sixième année !** s'écria Hermione**. Mais comment ?»**

**«La question devrait plutôt être qui est la cause de tout cette mascarade? Et oui… je ne suis âgé que de 16 ans pas plus… Mais je suis très loin d'être inoffensif…»** répondit Dorian.

**«Si tu es inoffensif… je suis un sombre crétin…»** répondit Harry.

**«Alors, les jeunes qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ? Et où sont vos accompagnateurs, car je serais surpris que vous soyez venus seuls.»** dit M. Granger.

**«Oui… je veux savoir où sont les membres de l'Ordre en charge de votre protection ?»** renchérit Hermione.

**«C'est moi qui suis chargé de la protection de Harry,** dit simplement Dorian**. Puis de toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de protection mais plutôt d'un soutient et d'expérience.»**

La remarque fit mouche. La jeune femme était stupéfaite, son ami était sous la protection d'un autre jeune… c'était dingue. **_«Non… c'est vraiment pas possible. Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche. Il doit s'être enfuit, il faut que je prévienne l'Ordre.»_** pensa-t-elle.

**«Je ne te conseille pas d'aller avertir le vieux fou de notre présence. De toute façon, nous serons bien loin d'ici avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit.»** répondit Dorian à l'écho des pensées de la jeune femme.

**« Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas au courant de votre présence ici ! Mais c'est insensé ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement te jeter dans la gueule du loup tant que tu y es… Tu ruines tout le travail de l'Ordre pour ta protection.»** cria-t-elle.

**«Ce ne sont que des incapables,** répondit Dorian**, ils ont négligés trop de choses, comme parler des origines de Harry et de la raison pour laquelle, il a un cinglé au cul.»**

**«Il a raison, avec Albus je n'ai aucunement progressé dans mes dons magiques.»** renchérit Harry.

**«Mais comment veux-tu être en sécurité avec lui,** dit-elle en pointant Dorian**. Qui te dit qu'il est digne de confiance, surtout s'il ne porte pas le directeur dans son cœur…»**

**«Et ma rancune est beaucoup plus profonde que tu le penses. Ce vieux fou, je l'étriperai de mes propres mains et il le sait très bien. Il est celui que je déteste le plus avec l'autre psychopathe. Il m'a ruiné la vie pendant des années. Ce vieux dégénéré qui est mon tuteur légal devra répondre de ses actes devant moi et ce dans très peu de temps.»** dit Dorian d'une voix dangereusement douce, calme et sereine.

**«Quand il va savoir ça, je suis sûre que vous allez vous en mordre les doigts»** dit Hermione.

**«J'en doute…»** répondit Harry.

**«Tu vas venir avec nous,** dit la jeune femme en prenant le bras de Harry**. Nous allons contacter l'Ordre et ils vont venir te chercher»**

**«Dommage, mais nous avons autre chose à faire…** dit Dorian en remarquant que le soleil commençait à se coucher**. Il ne faudrait pas trop tarder, ça va prendre un petit moment pour arriver»**

**« Minute ! Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ?»** dit M. Granger, qui ne voulais pas laisser les deux jeunes gens seul et le soir dans cette ville.

**«Où logez-vous ?»** demanda Mme. Granger.

**«Nulle part… nous repartons d'ici quelques heures au maximum.»** dit Harry.

**«S'il le faut, je vous retiendrai de force…»** menaça Hermione.

**«Tu ne serais pas très intelligente de vouloir nous lancer un sort dans un endroit entouré de moldus… pas très discret.»** dit Dorian.

**«Je ferai beaucoup juste pour la vie de mon meilleur ami»** répliqua Hermione.

**£ Stupide, mais courageux. Une action digne de vrais amis £** dit Dorian à l'intention d'Harry.

**«Allez viens Dorian. Nous devons y aller,** dit Harry avant de se retourner vers Hermione**. Nous nous reverrons pour la dernière semaine de vacances au QG de l'Ordre»**

Il tira Dorian par le bras pour qu'il se dépêche. Dorian se tourna vers Harry et lui dit en draconien de courir. Harry ne discuta pas et se mit à courir. Il jeta un regard en arrière et vit que Hermione s'était mise à leur poursuite. Ils entrèrent dans un ruelle sombre et déserte, Dorian prit l'épaule de Harry et ils entrèrent dans le plan des Ombres.

**« C'est pas passé loin…** dit Harry**. Elle est vraiment à cheval sur les principes et les règlements.» **

**«Viens, nous sortons de la ville»** dit Dorian et quittant les Ombres.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent rapidement la ville sachant qu'elle serait prise d'assaut par l'Ordre du Phénix. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Dorian expliqua qu'il leur faudrait un peu plus d'une heure pour se rendre au Mont Olympe.

**« Et on s'y rend comment ?»** demanda Harry.

Dorian lui fit un sourire carnassier et se métamorphosa en dragon d'Or. _(NdA: De petite taille je vous rassure. Juste assez grand pour transporter un passager)_ Harry resta quelque peu émerveillé devant la forme draconique de Dorian. Il monta rapidement sur le dos du dragon qui décolla en déployant autour de lui une aura de ténèbres et d'ombres les empêchant d'être repérés. Le vol dura une heure et demie.

**_«Harry, il va falloir faire très vite. Dès que je vais reprendre forme humaine, les capteurs de magie placés un peu partout aux alentours du mont, vont repérer une activité magique. Je vais même devoir laisser tomber l'aura d'ombres sinon, nous serons grillés.»_** dit Dorian en pensée.

**_«Nous allons être facilement repérable sans l'aura»_** répondit Harry.

**_«Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.»_** répliqua Dorian en accélérant et refermant son aura de ténèbres.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, le dragon se posa presque au sommet de la montagne. Dorian reprit forme humaine.

**«Pose tes mains sur la paroi vite !»** s'écria-t-il.

Harry fit ce que demanda Dorian. En posant ses mains sur la roche, une ouverture se fit devant Harry. À ce moment, ils entendirent des «pop» près d'eux. Dorian poussa Harry et pénétrèrent dans la montagne. Le passage se referma sur eux coupant toute poursuite des sorciers qui avaient transplanés pour les attraper.

**«Pourquoi c'est tant gardé cet endroit ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Parce que c'est ici que se tenait le conseil des Dieux. Les sorciers ont toujours voulus connaître la source de magie quasi infinie et d'une puissance inégalée qui règne sur cette montagne. Ils recherchent le pouvoir et le contrôle sur cette force.»** répondit Dorian.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication. Il comprit l'acharnement mis par de nombreux sorciers pour déterrer les secrets du Mont Olympe. Harry fit apparaître un petit globe de lumière pour pouvoir éclairer leur chemin. Le couloir déboucha sur une porte à double battant après quelques mètres. Harry s'avança et poussa les deux battants de l'immense porte qui pouvait laisser passer un dragon.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'une salle aux proportions titanesques. Cet endroit était fait pour des rencontres d'envergure vu le nombre imposant de sièges posés aux alentours. Tout au fond de la salle, se dressaient trois immenses trônes. Machinalement, les deux jeunes s'approchèrent des trônes. Harry se dirigea vers le trône central tandis que Dorian alla directement sur celui de droite. Sur les trois trônes, étaient déposés une couronne, une bague, un sceptre et un énorme grimoire. Devant Harry, la couronne était faite d'un métal noir, inconnu, sertit d'émeraudes. La bague était une réplique exacte de la couronne. Le sceptre avait été taillé à même un bloc d'émeraude, il prenait la forme d'une baguette magique.

Dorian trouva une couronne faite d'un cristal tranlucide avec des stries noires et dorées s'entremêlant. Comme pour Harry, la bague était identique à la couronne. Par contre, le sceptre représentait une énorme faux. La lame était faite du même cristal que sa couronne.

**«Ceci,** dit Dorian en posant la couronne sur sa tête**, nous revient de droit. Ce sont les symboles de la puissance Outsider.» **

Harry prit à son tour sa couronne et la coiffa. Il passa aussi son anneau à son doigt. Dorian suivit son geste en mettant son anneau à l'index de sa main droite.

**«Avons-nous autre chose à faire ici ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Non… sans le troisième membres nous avont les mains et les pieds liés. Nous devons trouver ****Demarkinilith.»** dit Dorian.

**«Ça risque d'être long. Il peut être n'importe où !»** dit Harry.

**«Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais faire appel à mes serviteurs des ombres»** dit Dorian.

Il se plaça un peu plus loin et fit venir à lui ses six serviteurs.

**# Je veux que vous me trouviez ****Demarkinilith, un dragon de mercure. Vous allez couvrir tous les continents. Un groupe de deux en Afrique, un groupe de trois qui va faire l'Europe et l'Asie. Le dernier va couvrir l'Australie et les îles environnantes. Je vais faire l'Amérique. Je veux que vous veniez me rejoindre avec lui, si vous le trouver. #** dit Dorian.

Les ombres s'inclinèrent et quittèrent leur maître.

**«Très pratiques comme serviteurs…»** dit Harry.

**«Je sais… Dommage pour toi, c'est seulement réservé au Shadow Dancer.»** dit Dorian.

**«Bah, tant pis… Bon, on commence par où ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Vancouver.»** répondit simplement Dorian en attrapant le grimoire et son sceptre.

**«Et on fait comment pour le trouver ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Bah… tu devrais pouvoir sentir sa présence dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres…»** répondit Dorian.

Harry déposa le sceptre et le grimoire dans son sac. Dorian fit la même chose et dissimula par un enchantement la couronne. Une fois que Harry eut fait pareil, Dorian les transporta dans la banque de Vancouver.

Il n'y avait aucune différence entre Gringott de Londres et celle de Vancouver. Dorian alla directement voir le gobelin qui était au service de change. Il fit changer ses galions en argent canadien. Dorian revint vers Harry.

**«Ils sont beaucoup moins voleurs et gratteux que leur homologue anglais.»** dit Dorian.

**«Bon, nous allons où maintenant ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Tu ne ressens rien en ce moment ?** Harry fit signe que non**. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas dans la ville. Mais une chose est sûre… il se trouvera dans une grande métropole. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il n'y en a pas énormément au Canada, en comparaison à son voisin du sud.»** dit Dorian.

**«On visite ? Ou on fait des recherches actives ?»** dit Harry.

**«On va commencer par faire des recherches avant de s'amuser.»** dit Dorian en les menant dans une nouvelle ville.

Ils parcoururent d'ouest en est le Canada, en visitant plusieurs villes. Ils arrivèrent à Toronto vers les 20h. Ils se promenèrent dans les rues un peu et décidèrent de stopper leurs recherches passant devant une salle de spectacle où il était inscrit: _Tonight Metallica_.

**«Ça te dit d'aller jeter un coup d'œil ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Plus que tout !** répondit Dorian en prenant l'épaule de Harry et pénétrant dans les ombres**. Si les protecteurs savaient ce que nous faisons, ils nous tueraient...»**

**«Bah… ils peuvent toujours essayer.»** dit Harry.

Dorian entraîna Harry à sa suite et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle de concert. La première partie du show avait déjà débuté. Sur scène, un groupe que Harry reconnut instantanément, celui-ci étant un de ses préférés.

**«Doublement chanceux, **hurla Harry pour que Dorian l'entende**, Metallica et Green Day» **

**_«Tu l'as dit. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de hurler. Les couronnes permettent une communication mentale entre nous.»_**pensa Dorian.

**_«Très pratique ! Mais est-ce que tu peux lire dans mon esprit avec ça ?»_** répliqua Harry.

**_«Non, c'est seulement fait pour la communication. Assez pensé… profitons du spectacle»_** répondit Dorian.

Ils profitèrent du spectacle et quittèrent Toronto une fois que le show fut fini. Ils étaient maintenant rendus à Montréal.

**« C'était merveilleux ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie. Vraiment extra le concert»** dit Dorian qui était encore très enthousiaste.

**« Génial… purement exaltant, mais je suis crevé.Je ne sais pas pour toi, **dit Harry en regardant l'heure affichée sur un panneau lumineux**. Il est plus de deux heures du matin.» **

**«Moi je suis en pleine forme, mais c'est une question d'habitude. Dans deux semaines, tu seras toujours en pleine forme, sauf pour deux jours par mois.»** dit Dorian.

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard pour pouvoir se reposer. Au bout de quelques heures, Harry et Dorian retournèrent finir leur inspection des villes canadiennes.

Au bout de deux heures, ils eurent fini. C'est à ce moment que les ombres vinrent rejoindre leur maître.

**# Alors ? #** demanda Dorian.

**# Rien en Afrique, maître #** répondit l'un d'eux.

**# Rien non plus en Australie # **répondit un autre.

**# Les recherches ont été vaines pour nous aussi, maître #** répondit une dernière ombre.

**# Dans ce cas, vous allez me passer ce continent au peigne fin. Je suis sûr que c'est ici qu'il se terre. Commencez par le sud et remonter au nord, nous ferons le contraire #** dit Dorian.

Les ombres s'inclinèrent et partirent faire leur mission. Harry et Dorian en firent autant. Ils passèrent la journée entière à parcourir les grandes villes américaines à la recherche de Demarkinilith. Durant la journée, ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour mieux se connaître. Dorian apprit comment Harry avait vécu les premières années de sa vie et comment s'étaient déroulées ses années à Poudlard. De son côté, Harry découvrit l'éducation guerrière qu'avait eut Dorian. Tous deux avec un point commun. Albus Dumbledore avait contrôlé une bonne partie de leur vie et plus jamais ils ne se laisseraient faire.

C'est tard dans la soirée qu'ils décidèrent que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Au moment où ils allaient retourner à Poudlard, une ombre vint à Dorian.

**# Maître, nous l'avons retrouvé. Il est présentement au Brésil à Sao Paolo. #** dit l'ombre.

**# Bien, on se retrouve tous là-bas. #** dit Dorian.

**# Génial on va pouvoir enfin passer aux choses sérieuses #** dit Harry.

Dorian et Harry retrouvèrent les ombres quelques secondes plus tard. Harry sentit en lui une pression au niveau de la poitrine. En une fraction de seconde, un vieil homme apparut devant eux. Il avait quelques airs de ressemblance avec Albus, il avait une longue barbe blanche, des yeux gris clair et il semblait marcher à l'aide d'une canne qu'il avait dans sa main droite.

**£ M. Potter… qui faites-vous aussi loin de votre demeure ? £** demanda le vieil homme.

**£ Il serait bienvenu que vous vous présentiez, car à moi je ne vous connais pas £** répliqua Harry pendant que Dorian renvoyait les ombres.

**£ Je me nomme ****Demarkinilith dragon de Mercure et Protecteur des Potter, mais tous mes protégés m'appellent Demar £** dit le vieil homme en s'inclinant légèrement devant Harry.

**£ Enfin, nous l'avons trouvé £** dit Dorian.

**£ Petit impertinent, tu ne sais donc pas qu'il ne faut jamais interrompre une discussion £** dit le dragon d'une voix qui claqua comme un fouet.

**£ Retournons à Poudlard, nous pourrons discuter calmement £ **proposa Harry pour éviter une prise de bec entre le dragon et Dorian.

**£ Qu'il en soit ainsi £** dit le dragon en disparaissant.

Harry et Dorian le suivirent une seconde plus tard. Ils virent que Demar s'était déjà installé dans le salon et les attendait. Dorian dit, en pensée, à Harry qu'il allait chercher les autres pour une petite rencontre au sommet et il s'évapora dans un nuage d'ombre.

**«Peux-tu me dire ce que fait un Potter avec un maître des Ombres»** cracha le dragon une fois que Dorian fut parti.

**«Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Nous nous entendons très bien et à notre manière nous sommes semblable.»** répondit Harry quelques peu surpris de la réaction du dragon.

**«Jamais la famille Potter n'a côtoyé des êtres malfaisants et aujourd'hui tu viens me dire que tu as fait ami ami avec l'une des plaies de ce monde»** hurla Demar.

**«Je sais que je suis une nuisance, mais de là à être une plaie pour le monde… bien que, ce n'est pas totalement faux…»** dit Dorian.

**«Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre ****Demarkinilith.»** dit Malystryx qui arriva derrière Dorian.

**«Tu ferais mieux de garder tes pattes loin de notre protégé.»** siffla Aritanaë qui se plaça aux côtés de Dorian.

**«Bonjour ****Demarkinilith, ça fait un petit bout de temps…»** siffla Snicks en s'approchant de Harry.

**«Je vois… le jeune De Mortès… J'aurais dû m'en douter. Toujours un goût hors du commun et un caractère pire que celui des Potter.»** répondit le Demar.

**«Comme les présentations sont faites, nous allons te laisser seul avec Harry et Snicks.»** dit Malystryx en sortant avec Aritanaë et leur protégé.

Le dragon attendit que les autres soient sortit avant de s'adresser à Harry.

**«Alors, mon garçon, voyons voir le niveau de ta puissance magique pour que je puisse savoir si tu es à la hauteur de mon enseignement.»** dit Demar

Le dragon prononça une incantation qu'Harry reconnu. Il lançait un sort de vision des puissances magiques. Lorsqu'il porta son regard sur Harry, Demar poussa un cri et détourna rapidement son regard de lui.

**« Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois autant de puissance. Il y a fort longtemps.»** dit Demar en annulant son sort.

**«Zeus…»** souffla Harry.

**«Oui… il semblerait que tu aies sa puissance. Tu sais donc ce que cela signifie ?»** demanda Demar.

Harry retira le sort de dissimulation qu'il avait mit sur sa couronne, sortit le sceptre d'émeraude et le grimoire qu'il avait prit au Mont Olympe.

**«Ximeta**, souffla Demar en voyant le sceptre**. Tu as entre les mains, l'objet magique le plus puissant que ce monde a jamais porté, mais à ton grand malheur, personne ne sait réellement comment user de son pouvoir.» **

**«Moi qui pensait trouver une réponse auprès de toi. Tant pis, je chercherai par mes propres moyens.»** dit Harry.

**«Demar, Harry a été initié à la magie ancienne et à la magie draconique, mais nous n'avons pas pu en faire plus, car son héritage s'est réveillé. C'est à ton tour de lui enseigner la magie des outsiders et autres types de magies…»** siffla Snicks.

**«Oui, nous en aurons pour un petit bout de temps.»** dit Demar.

**«La salle temporelle est à votre disposition, tout le monde l'a quitté. Vous y serez seul»** informa Snicks.

**«Dans ce cas, commençons maintenant.»** dit Demar en se levant

Harry conduisit Demar à la salle qui était effectivement déserte. Les diablotins avaient libéré les lieux. Demar demanda à Harry de régler le temps pour qu'il passe une semaine à l'intérieur pour une journée à l'extérieur.

Pendant les cinq jours qui suivirent, Harry resta dans la salle avec Demar. Le troisième jour, Dorian alla reconduire les Diablotins chez eux. Dorian resta seul à lire le grimoire qu'il avait ramené du Mont Olympe.

Lorsque Harry ressortit avec son protecteur, on sentait une puissance incommensurable et maîtrisée émaner de lui. Harry rencontra Dorian dans la cuisine.

**«Il va falloir masquer ta puissance, n'oublie pas, il faut la jouer finement pour que nous réalisions notre projet…»** dit Dorian en se prenant une bière au beurre.

**«Je sais, je sais… Demar m'a déjà montré comment faire»** répondit Harry, en se prenant lui aussi une bière au beurre dans le réfrigérateur.

**«Très bien… alors maintenant, il faut que tu retournes auprès du vieux croûton.»** dit Dorian.

**«Normalement tu es sensé y aller aussi»** répliqua Ahéris qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

**«Si tu penses que je vais aller vivre près de lui…»** dit Dorian.

**«Mais tu vis près de lui ici ! Encore plus que là-bas.»** coupa le jeune femme.

**«Sauf qu'ici, il ne sait pas où je suis et que là-bas oui… en plus, si j'ai bien compris la conversation que Harry a eu avec une de ses amies, elle va être là. Ça ne me dit rien de vivre une semaine entière en interrogatoire.»** dit Dorian.

**«Une amie ? Mais où l'avez-vous rencontrée?»** demanda Ahéris.

**«En Grèce.»** répondit Harry en sirotant sa bière au beurre.

**«Vous êtes aller faire quoi dans ce coin là ?»** demanda la jeune femme.

**«Intriguée par la gente féminine que Harry connaît ?»** questionna Dorian qui ria en voyant Harry rougir à une vitesse impressionnant.

**«Assez rigolé…** dit la jeune femme qui n'avait rien laissé paraître face à la réplique de Dorian et au rouge qui teintait les joues de Harry**. Il faudrait y aller.»**

**«J'ai pas envie de le revoir.»** grogna Harry.

**«Je vais vous déposer et repartir expressément»** dit Dorian.

**«Tu ne vas même pas dire un petit bonjour à ton parrain ?»** demanda Ahéris.

**«Qui est-ce ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Remus Lupin…»** souffla Dorian.

**«C'est pour ça qu'il semblait bien te connaître et surtout qu'il était étonné de te voir si fort et si puissant. Je te conseille d'aller le voir…»** dit Harry.

**«C'est ce que je vais faire… Allez, préparez-vous, nous partons dans dix minutes»** dit Dorian.

Chacun alla dans sa chambre préparer son bagage, même Dorian. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon ainsi que tous les protecteurs.

**«Restez ici, je crois que vous aurez de quoi vous occuper durant la semaine.»** dit Dorian.

**«Profitez en pour montrer comment fonctionne le nouveau système de la Salle de Commandement à Demar.»** dit Harry.

Dorian les transporta, même Harry qui avait appris à se déplacer magiquement, jusqu'au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, car ils réveillèrent le portrait de Mme Black qui se mit à hurler.

**«Si tu ne la fais pas taire, je te jure que je détruit le tableau et le mur avec.»** dit Dorian à l'intention de Harry.

**«Je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter, et le tableau est collé au mur»** dit Harry.

**«Au grand mot les grands moyens…»** dit Dorian.

Il se plaça face au portrait de Mme Black et prononça une incantation. Un trait noir rougeâtre se dirigea vers le tableau. Une fois en contact avec, le rayon draina toute la magie du tableau et du sort qui le retenait collé au mur. En moins d'une minute, le portrait, maintenant inanimé, tomba du mur.

**«Ça fait du bien…** dit Dorian avant de se retourner et de voir une foule de personnes derrière lui qui pointaient leur baguette sur lui**. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, elle me tapait sur les nerfs.»**

**«Qui êtes-vous ?Et comment avez-vous pénétré ici ?»** cracha le professeur Rogue

**«Mangemort»** murmura Dorian en fixant Rogue d'un regard meurtrier et en mettant sa main droite sur le manche de son kodachi.

**«Dorian, **dit calmement Dumbledore**. Tous ici luttent contre Voldemort. Serevus aussi.»**

**£ Je m'en vais… je n'aurais pas du venir £** dit Dorian en laissant toute l'assemblée dans l'ignorance de ses propos, sauf Harry et Ahéris bien sûr.

**«Prend au moins le temps d'aller lui parler…»** dit Harry.

Dorian grogna une réponse que seul Harry qui était près de lui entendit. L'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas baisser leur baguette et pointait toujours Dorian qui était prêt à contre-attaquer. Harry scruta l'assemblée, il ne vit nulle part ses amis, ni Remus.

**«Vous allez me répondre»** cracha le professeur Rogue avant de lancer un sort de pétrification.

**«Pathétique…** grogna Dorian en renvoyant le sort d'un simple mouvement de la main gauche**. J'en étais sûr…»**

**«Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris qu'il n'ait glissé mot à personne sur toi…»** renchérit Harry avec hargne qui fit sursauter les membres de l'Ordre.

**«Ainsi donc, tu as réussi à le liguer contre moi…»** dit Albus.

**«Non, aucunement, ça tu as su le faire seul, mon très cher tuteur…»** dit froidement Dorian.

Le choc pour l'ensemble des sorciers présents était immense. Le jeune homme avec qui discutait le directeur était encore mineur et sous la tutelle de ce dernier. Un bruit provint de l'étage et Dorian vit Remus descendre. Il regarda le jeune homme qui semblait en 'mauvaise' position. Il alla se placer en face de Dorian qui était en position d'attaque.

**«Dorian…** dit le loup-garou avant de le serrer dans ses bras**. J'espère que tu resteras un peu plus longtemps, je veux avoir le temps de discuter.»**

**«C'est la seule raison de ma présence,** dit-il en se défaisant de l'emprise de son parrain**. Donc, toi qui voulais savoir qui je suis, je me nomme Dorian Evans et je suis contraint de venir faire ma scolarité à Poudlard.»**

Remus lui jeta un drôle de regard, ainsi que le directeur, à l'annonce de son nom.

**«Allez, viens avec moi, nous avons tant à nous dire…** dit Remus avant de se tourner vers Harry et Ahéris**, Bonjour Harry… Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Et toi aussi Ahéris…»**

Les membres de l'Ordre furent encore une fois ébranlés à l'annonce que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était Harry Potter. Personne ne l'avait reconnu, sauf Albus et Remus.

Dorian se fit entraîner par son parrain à l'étage. Harry monta lui aussi rapidement ne voulant pas rester dans le coin lorsque les autres reprendraient leur esprit. Pour sa part, Ahéris fila à la cuisine. Albus réunit les membres autour de lui et donna quelques explications tout en évitant de dire le nom de famille réel de Dorian.

Harry alla directement dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Ron. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit son meilleur ami, ainsi que la sœur de ce dernier. Ils étaient en train de disputer une joute d'échec. Ils regardèrent l'inconnu qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Harry ne pu se retenir son éclat de rire devant l'air ahuri de ses amis.

Le rire de Harry attira l'attention de Remus qui vint voir se qui le faisait rire. Il entra dans la chambre suivit de Dorian. Remus sourit devant la tête que faisaient les deux plus jeunes Weasley. Dorian quant à lui resta égal à lui-même, il ne fit qu'un petit sourire en coin.

Le rire de Harry attira aussi une troisième personne qui vint se placer au côté de Dorian.

**£ Pas mal, la petite… Elle respecte tous les termes de la malédiction des De Mortès £** dit Ahéris. Ce qui a eut pour effet de faire tourner l'attention de Harry sur eux et de voir les regards de la jeune femme envers la plus jeune Weasley.

**£ Et celle des Potter… tout comme toi d'ailleurs… £** dit Dorian en regardant Harry rougir puis ensuite il plongea sont regard doré dans les yeux de la jeune Weasley.

**«Heu… on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?»** demanda Ginny captivée par les prunelles dorées qui la regardaient. Elle se demanda aussi ce que voulait dire les regards que Ahéris lui lançait.

**«Ho ! Mais quelle impolitesse… laissez-moi faire les présentations,** dit Remus**. Le jeune homme qui se roule sur le sol n'est autre que Harry…** le visage des Weasley exprimait une surprise totale**. Et ici, nous avons Ahéris Déry, nouveau professeur de DCFM et le jeune homme à ses côtés est mon filleul et aussi le fils de la cousine de la mère de Harry, Dorian Evans.»**

La dernière révélation laissa les Weasley stupéfaits. Harry avait un autre parent que les Dursley.

**«C'est génial !** cria Ron**. Tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller vivre chez les Dursley !»**

**«En réalité, mes parents sont morts, il y a plusieurs années dans un attentat moldu, envers une ambassade américaine au Moyen-Orient»** dit Dorian.

**«Désolé…»** dit Ginny.

**«Mais ce n'est rien, je vous rassure. J'ai fait mon deuil depuis de très longues années…** dit Dorian**. Bon, nous on va y aller, je dois avoir une discussion avec mon parrain.»**

Dorian et Remus quittèrent la chambre et allèrent dans celle de Remus. Dorian conta sa vie en totalité à son parrain omettant seulement de dire son rang et sa race d'outsider.

Ahéris s'approcha et prit place sur le lit de Harry. Ron et Ginny étaient quelques peu inconfortables avec la présence du professeur.

**«Bonjour professeur Déry,** commença Ron**, je me nomme Ronald Weasley et elle c'est ma sœur Ginny. Je suis en sixième avec Harry et Ginny est en cinquième année.» **

**«Première chose, je ne veux pas que vous me vouvoyez, où m'appeliez professeur et encore moins madame… Je n'ai que 19 ans…»** dit Ahéris

**«Je peux savoir en quoi consiste la malédiction des Potter ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Ho ! ça… Vos deux familles, à toi et Dorian, ont été maudites après la tenue de la première Epreuve du Sang par les deux familles adverses. Mais, la colère à fait que la malédiction n'a pas marché comme l'espéraient les enfants qui l'ont faite. Tous les descendants de vos deux familles tomberons amoureux qu'exclusivement de femmes rousses.»** dit-elle.

**«Et c'est quoi le rapport avec toi ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Je suis rousse naturelle, mais je les ai changé de couleur simplement.»** répondit-elle.

Ginny écouta attentivement les propos du professeur.** _«C'est donc pour ça qu'elle me regardait bizarrement… elle a peur que je lui prenne son Dorian»_**

**«Tu penses réellement trop fort…** dit Ahéris à regardant Ginny dans les yeux**. Ce n'est pas très discret. Et pour répondre à ta question. Non, parce qu'il n'y a rien…» **

**«Tu peux lire dans les esprits ?»** demanda Ron

**«Quand certaines personnes ne font pas attention, il est facile de capter les pensées. Mais ce que j'ai fait n'est rien en comparaison à ce que mon maître, je veux dire ancien maître, peut faire.»** répondit Ahéris.

**«Ton maître ?»** demanda Ron incrédule.

**«Oui, mais pas dans le même sens que pour Voldemort**, un frisson parcouru les Weasley**. Non, ici nous parlons d'une relation Maître-disciple. Mais il m'a libérée de sa tutelle la semaine dernière.» **dit Ahéris

**«Et maintenant, si tu nous racontais ce que tu as fait depuis ton départ ?»** demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry raconta avec beaucoup de détails le temps passé avec Dorian et les Diablotins, en omettant sa puissance réelle, celle de Dorian, l'histoire entourant sa famille et l'endroit où il avait fait son entraînement. Ahéris les quitta rapidement, car elle fut appelée pour une réunion avec l'Ordre. C'est en fin d'après-midi que Hermione vint se joindre aux autres jeunes.

**«Harry ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir sain et sauf.»** dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

**«Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire… J'étais entre de bonnes mains.»** répondit Harry.

**«Non, on ne sait absolument rien de ce Dorian…** protesta-t-elle**. Il pourrait être très dangereux»**

**«Oh ! J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je suis probablement la personne qui le connaît le plus après lui-même.»** dit Harry.

**«Mais tu l'as rencontré, il y a peu de temps…»** continua-t-elle à protester.

**«Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de lui…»** murmura Ginny.

**«Moi, je suis du même côté que Hermione. Ce type est louche.»** dit Ron.

**«Complexe, fermé et très exigeant envers lui-même.»** dit Remus qui vint les rejoindre pendant que Dorian était aller se chercher quelque chose à boire.

**«Il est très seul,** dit Harry**. Si vous connaissiez sa vie… par tout ce qu'il a passé. C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas devenu totalement fou. »**

**«Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que tu as vécu Harry !»** dit Hermione.

**«Crois-moi… Il y a pire… Bien pire…»** dit Harry en repensant à tous les détails que Dorian lui avait donnés sur sa vie.

La chambre sombra dans un silence lourd. Remus laissa les adolescents à leur discussion et alla voir si Dorian n'était pas en train d'étriper Albus.

**«Il rentre en septième année ? Je me demande dans quelle maison il sera…»** dit Ginny.

**«Il fera son entré en sixième et oui… il n'est pas plus vieux que nous… Pour sa maison, je dirais griffondor, mais son goût de vengeance le mènera probablement à serpentard…»** dit Harry.

**«Tu vois !** dit Ron**. Il sera sûrement à serpentard. Il n'est pas net ce gars.»**

**«Oh ! Ron…** dit sa sœur**. Réfléchis un peu. Ce n'est pas forcément un mangemort s'il va à serpentard.»**

**«Moi, je dis plutôt qu'il va décider d'aller dans cette maison simplement pour y foutre le bordel. Un peu comme lâcher le loup dans la bergerie, sauf qu'ici, le loup s'approche plus du lion ou du tigre.Cette manière de pensée s'approche de serpentard… »** dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

**«Moi, je dis qu'il faut l'avoir à l'œil.»** dit Ron.

**«Si on changeait de sujet. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une dispute sur Dorian.»** dit Harry.

**«Alors ?** demanda Hermione**. Comment sont vos résultats des BUSE ?»**

**«J'ai eut treize BUSE sur dix-huit. Trois O, DFCM, métamorphose et SCM.J'ai eut effort exceptionnel en potion, mais je peux continuer le cours au niveau ASPIC. »**dit Harry.

**«Moi, j'en ai dix. Dont deux O, un en DCFM et en SCM. En potion, j'ai eut acceptable,** dit Ron**. Et toi ? tu dois n'avoir eut que des notes optimales.**

**«Effectivement, j'ai eut que des O…»** dit Hermione.

Mme Weasley entra dans la chambre des gars à ce moment là, interrompant le discussion.

**«Les enfants, demain nous allons au Chemin de Travers pour faire les achats scolaires, **dit-elle avant de les quitter et d'ajouter.** Le souper sera servi dans quinze minutes» **

Les quinze minutes qui suivirent, ils discutèrent de leurs résultats scolaires, de la future année qu'ils allaient entamer et Hermione ne lâcha pas Ron sur le fait qu'il devait rapidement finir ses travaux d'été. Ils descendirent à la cuisine lorsque Mme Weasley les eut appelés. Au tour de la table étaient assis M. Weasley, Tonks, Maugrey et Albus. Harry se plaça le plus loin possible de son directeur. Ron se mit à sa gauche, suivi de Hermione et Ginny se plaça à droite de Harry. Mme Weasley commença à servir et le groupe se mit à manger dans un silence gênant. Ce silence fut rompu par l'arrivée de Remus et Dorian. Dorian regarda les personnes présentes. Il remarqua que Ahéris n'était pas présente, ainsi que les regards noir que lui jetaient Ron, Hermione et Maugrey. Son parrain alla s'asseoir à côté de Tonks. Harry fit signe à Dorian de venir près de lui. Ginny se déplaça pour laisser Dorian s'asseoir à droite de Harry.

**«Génial l'ambiance… En plus, je dois avoir le fou en pleine face.»** marmonna Dorian en français.

**«Je ne te le fais pas dire,** répondit Harry dans la même langue. Tout le monde à table écouta Harry parler une autre langue parfaitement et sans difficulté**. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais loin… très loin…Mais bon… Demain, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse pour nos achats scolaires. »**

**«Pff... pis si j'ai bien compris, on va devoir se coller une bande de garde du corps.»** demanda Dorian

**«Bingo !** dit Harry sans enthousiasme**. Une vraie prison…»**

**«S'ils pensent pouvoir me retenir et me surveiller, ils rêvent et en couleur.»** dit Dorian.

Les personnes attablées étaient stupéfaites par le dialogue que Harry et Dorian eurent. Dans la cuisine, il n'y eut que trois personnes qui comprirent les propos tenus, Albus, Remus et Hermione. Pour le directeur et Remus, il fut facile d'identifier ce phénomène au pendentif de Kranash.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence, jusqu'au départ de Harry et de Dorian. Ce dernier avait élu domicile dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Ils montèrent à l'étage et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre que Harry isola.

**«Je sens que tu vas peter une coche…»** dit Harry.

**«Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit sur moi… Je suis un tigre-garou, tout comme Ahéris.»** dit Dorian.

**«Tu l'as mordu ?»** demanda un peu durement Harry.

**«Oh non… je le suis depuis que j'ai terminé ma formation avec les Myrmidons. Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais je peux dire que ça fait un bout de temps.»** dit Dorian.

**«C'est quoi la différence entre un loup-garou et un tigre-garou ?»** demanda Harry.

**«La différence, nous ne sommes pas affectés par la pleine lune, seulement par notre colère et notre rage. Si je rentre dans une rage noire, je perds totalement le contrôle et je me métamorphose. Les tigre-garous sont très instables émotionnellement. Mais Séréna, m'enseigne des techniques pour reprendre mon calme rapidement. Mais je veux t'enseigner un sort qui peut être utile si je n'arrive pas à me calmer.»** dit Dorian.

Dorian enseigna le sort que Malystryx lui avait lancé lors de sa dernière transformation. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à Harry pour maîtriser le sort.

**«Bien, maintenant, nous allons le tester en situation réelle…»** dit Dorian.

**«Tu veux dire que tu vas te transformer ?»** demanda Harry incertain.

**«Oui, mais je peux contrôler mes transformations et le tigre en moi quand je ne suis pas en colère»** dit Dorian.

Dorian prit l'apparence du tigre-garou qui sommeille en lui. Harry regarda la bête qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne fut pas surpris, mais impressionné par l'apparence majestueusement du tigre-garou.

Dorian fit signe à Harry de tester le sort. La première fois n'eut aucun effet sur la créature. Il fallut que Harry recommence au moins une vingtaine de fois avant de réussir le sort.

**« Maintenant, tu auras quelques choses contre mes crises de colère.»** souffla Dorian rassuré.

Dorian qui était toujours étendu sur le plancher se leva et alla chercher une de ses guitares. Il avait un fort besoin de musique pour apaiser la douleur qui résonnait dans son crâne. Harry préféra le laisser seul. Il quitta donc la chambre après avoir enlevé le sort d'isolement. Devant la porte, il vit Ginny qui était assise sur le sol et qui attendait. Elle n'entendit pas Harry s'approcher et se placer à ses côtés.

**«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»** demanda Harry en faisant sursauter Ginny qui rougit instantanément.

**«J'avais besoin de réfléchir…** dit Ginny pensive**. Et j'ai besoin de parler, mais Hermione est loin d'être la bonne personne pour ça en ce moment.»**

**«Si tu veux, je peux te prêter une oreille attentive…**proposa Harry**, mais si c'est pour une histoire de cœur, je suis loin d'être la personne qu'il te faut.»**

**«Mais je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner.»** dit Ginny.

**«La seule personne qui me vient en tête c'est Ahéris…»** dit Harry en fixant le mur en face de lui.

**«Peut-être… mais je ne me vois pas aller la voir et lui demander des conseils…»** répondit Ginny.

**«Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va sûrement te trouver une réponse en moins de deux…** dit Harry en se levant**. Allez, viens, nous allons la trouver.»**

Ginny se laissa entraîner, Harry l'amena dans le salon, vide… Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Remus et Tonks discutaient.

**«Remus**, dit Harry**, tu sais où est Ahéris ?» **

**«Non, je pense qu'elle est à Poudlard, mais je ne suis pas sûr.»** répondit le loup-garou.

**«Merci quand même»** dit Harry en remontant les escaliers et retournant à la chambre de Dorian.

Il entra dans la chambre, avec Ginny sur ses pas, après avoir briser le puissant sort d'isolement que même Dumbledore n'aurait pu briser. Dorian était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardait le ciel étoilé en jouant un air sur sa guitare. Les notes qu'il jouait flottaient dans l'air, comme portée par la brise qui entrait par la fenêtre. Harry remarqua que Dorian ne portait pas sa chemise et que ses tatouages étaient bien visibles. Dorian était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu les personnes entrer.

Harry se pressa de refermer la porte et de remettre un sort d'isolement. Ginny regardait Dorian qui se mit à chanter, mais elle ne reconnut pas la chanson. Harry avait immédiatement reconnu la chanson. _Mama said _de_ Metallica_. Il laissa Dorian finir la chanson avant de le faire sortir de sa petite bulle. Il profita pour se laisser bercer par le rythme de la musique.

Ginny ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et écouta. Son regard, au départ, fut capté par les tatouages que Dorian avait sur tout le haut de son corps. Elle reconnut quelques runes qu'elle avait étudiées durant ses cours. Elle pouvait sentir émaner de Dorian un flux magique important.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, la chambre fut plongée dans un silence. On pouvait très bien distinguer la respiration de chacune des trois personnes présentes. Tout au long de la chanson, Dorian avait gardé les yeux fermés.

**«Que faisons-nous maintenant…»** souffla Dorian en rompant le silence.

Le tourna sa tête en direction de Ginny et il ouvrit ses yeux. Elle pu lire dans ses éclats dorés une profonde tristesse et une douleur sans nom. Elle était profondément marquée par ce qu'elle vit, un frisson la parcourut. Dorian détourna son regard vers Harry, après avoir réprimé des sueurs froides que lui avait donné le contact visuel avec Ginny.

**«Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?»** demanda-t-il à Harry.

**«Nous voulions savoir si tu savais où est Ahéris…»** répondit Harry.

**«Avec Dumbledore dans son bureau.»** dit Dorian.

**«Comment fais-tu pour le savoir ?»** demanda Ginny.

**«Un maître sait toujours où se trouve son disciple… Enfin, le lien ne s'est pas encore totalement effacé, c'est pour ça que je peux encore le savoir. D'ici quelques jours il aura complètement disparu.»** répondit Dorian.

Il se leva et alla remettre sa guitare dans son étui. Ginny pu remarquer l'absence de rune au niveau du cœur. **_«Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur une telle mosaïque de rune. Mais je ne me souviens plus. Et puis, c'est vraiment intrigant cette absence au niveau du cœur… Oh merde ! Il a dit avoir été le maître de Ahéris… il a du capter mes pensées. »_** pensa Ginny en rougissant.

**«Un peu trop tard pour s'en rendre compte, non ?»** questionna Dorian en se tournant vers Ginny.

**«Désolée, mais je suis sûre d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur une œuvre semblable.»** répondit-elle.

**«Il n'y a rien de semblable dans la monde… ceci est unique.»** dit Dorian en allant prendre une chemise.

**«Elle a des cours de runes anciennes, **dit Harry**. Ils doivent avoir abordé un peu le sujet des armures runiques…»**

**«Armure runique… mais cette technique s'est perdue il y a des millénaires. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons que quelques récits très peu précis là-dessus.»** dit Ginny abasourdie.

**«Rien de mieux que d'avoir des amis qui sont aussi vieux…»** dit Harry avec un énorme sourire.

**«C'est un fait, mais ça ne règle pas notre problème.»** dit Dorian.

**«Quel problème ?»** demanda Ginny.

**«Le fait que tu saches que je portes sur moi une œuvre unique et sans précèdent. Que tu aies senti ma puissance magique réelle. Que tu saches que Ahéris a été mon disciple. Savoir toutes ces choses met ta vie en grand danger. »** dit Dorian.

**«Tu es loin d'avoir la puissance pour garder de tels secrets»** dit Harry.

**«Je suis une fille… trop jeune… trop petite… trop faible… **ragea Ginny**. J'en ai assez d'entendre ça. Tu sais ce que ça fait Harry… S'il te plait, ne fait pas la même chose que Dumbledore t'as fait»**

**«Elle a pas tord sur ce coup là. Je n'ai pas le goût de marcher dans les mêmes traces que le vieux.»** dit Harry.

**«Dorian… tu pourrais m'appendre à me défendre…»** demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

**«Et pourquoi moi ? Harry pourrait le faire aussi.»** dit Dorian.

**«Oui, mais il déjà le quidditch, ses travaux scolaires, les séances de l'AD, que nombreux élèves veulent reprendre et tout ça sans compter qu'il va encore se foutre dans un des pire pétrin d'où il faudra le tirer…»** dit Ginny.

**«Elle a pas tort… et de toute façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir dispenser un enseignement digne de ce nom. Tu as quand même été maître pendant plus de deux ans.»** dit Harry.

**«Tu veux devenir mon disciple ? C'est ça que tu veux ?»** demanda Dorian.

**«Je ferai tout pour pouvoir aider au moment venu. Je ne veux pas laisser mes amis allez au combat pendant que je resterai en arrière»** dit-elle déterminée.

Dorian s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. **_«Dans quoi tu vas encore t'embarquer… Par les Grands Créateurs, qu'est-ce que je fais. Je peux vraiment pas la laisser avec tout ces renseignements sans qu'elle possède un moyen pour se défendre... En plus, elle a pu lire dans mon âme directement. Jamais je ne pourrais effacer ça… »_** pensa-t-il. À la fin de sa réflexion, il se leva et alla ouvrit l'une des malles. Il chercha pendant cinq minutes avant de revenir vers les deux autres.

**«J'ai pas vraiment le choix, **dit Dorian **. J'ai ici mon ancien pendentif du Kranash. Je vais renouveler l'enchantement. Harry explique lui à quoi ça va servir pendant ce temps» **

Dorian se mit dans un coin de la chambre et commença une très longue incantation. Harry expliqua en quoi consistait le pouvoir du pendentif. Dorian termina au bout de vingt minutes. Harry et Ginny l'avaient regardé faire.

**«Tiens, c'est fini… Avec ça, tu pourras lire des livres qui te seront indispensable pour ta formation.»** dit Dorian qui se plaça derrière Ginny et lui mit la chaîne qui supportait le pendentif autour du cou. Il la sentit frissonner au contact de sa peau.

**«Comment je sais si ça fonctionne ?»** demanda Ginny.

**«Tiens, lis ça»** dit Dorian en lui tendant le grimoire qui était sur une petite table.

Elle prit le grimoire et commença à parcourir les pages. Elle eut un petit hoquet de frayeur en comprenant le thème principal du livre.

**«La nécromancie… mais c'est de la magie maléfique !»** s'exclama Ginny.

**«Tout dépend de l'utilisation que l'on en fait. Il faut combattre le feu par le feu. Dans ce livre, se trouve un bouclier de vie qui et capable de protéger le lanceur de sort, ainsi que des personnes près de lui, contre tous les sorts de morts. Enfin, presque…»** dit Dorian.

**«Une protection contre le sort de mort…»** dit-elle étonnée.

**«Mais tu ne pourras pas commencer par là… c'est encore trop complexe. Maintenant, nous savons que le pendentif fonctionne.»** dit Dorian.

**«Comment ça ?»** questionna Ginny.

**«Ce livre est écrit en une langue spéciale… un langage perdu depuis des siècles. La langue de la Mort… celle des nécromanciens.»** l'informa Harry.

**«Bon, avant de faire de toi mon disciple, il faudrait mieux que tu discutes avec Ahéris…»** dit Dorian en appelant, son phénix, Myska pour faire venir Ahéris.

Il ne fallut que trois petites minutes pour que Ahéris transplane dans la chambre de Dorian. Lorsqu'elle vit que Dorian n'avait pas masqué ses runes en présence de Ginny, elle commença à se poser de sérieuse question.

**«Nous allons vous laissez seules.»** dit Dorian en boutonnant sa chemise et mettant une paire de gants.

Harry et lui sortirent et allèrent dans le salon pendant que les filles avaient une discussion. Ils restèrent tous deux à parler de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure avant que Ron et Hermione ne viennent à leur tour dans le salon.

**_«Hum beau petit couple…»_** dit mentalement Dorian à Harry.

**_«Mouais… ils ont l'air de s'être décidé à se déclarer leur flamme…»_** répondit Harry.

**_«Faudrait aussi que tu te branches pour faire avancer les choses avec Ahéris»_** dit malicieusement Dorian.

**_«Pff… comme tu l'as dit, elle est déjà casée avec un autre. Mais parlons plutôt de toi et Ginny…»_** contre-attaqua Harry.

**_«Une chose que personne ne connaît, mise à part Ahéris, c'est l'une des runes qui compose ma rune-cœur. Tu abandonnes ce que tu as et tu le transmets au complet dans la rune-cœur. Une des runes qui compose ma rune-cœur est celle qui représente l'amour… Plus jamais je ne ressentirai ce sentiment» _**dit Dorian.

**«Quoi ? T'as fait ça !»** s'écria Harry à haute voix, faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione qui jetèrent des regards noirs à Dorian.

**_«Oui… je te l'ai dit. Je suis une machine de guerre. Avec ce sacrifice, je le suis réellement devenu. Je te répète ce que je t'ai dit au Mont Olympe. Je trouverai ma fin une fois le combat terminé.»_** dit Dorian.

Alors que Harry allait répondre, Ahéris vint les rejoindre. Elle alla voir Dorian et lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille. Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Laissant Ahéris avec Harry et les deux autres.

**«Est-ce que vous savez où est Ginny ? Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.»** demanda Ron.

**«En haut… elle voulait discuter avec moi. Nous étions dans celle de Dorian.»** répondit évasivement Ahéris.

**«Je ne vais pas la laisser seule avec lui !»** dit Ron en bondissant, qui venait de comprendre.

**«Ça ne sert à rien d'aller en haut. Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans la chambre»** dit Ahéris

**«Je suis sûr que non»** dit Ron en se précipitant à l'étage avec Hermione sur ses talons.

**£ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Dorian ? £** demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent seul.

**£ Qu'elle voulait lui parler. £** répondit Ahéris.

**£ Tu lui as dit pour sa rune-cœur ? £** demanda Harry.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Il ne fallut que dix minutes pour voir revenir Ron très en colère.

**«Professeur, pouvez-vous aller ouvrir la porte ?»** demanda Ron qui essayait visiblement de se calmer.

**«Désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire. Le sort qu'il a dû utiliser doit être personnalisé. Donc impossible à quiconque de franchir la porte. Même Dumbledore n'y peut rien.»** dit la jeune femme.

Ron prit place dans un canapé avec Hermione. Harry alla chercher un livre et revint pour lire tranquillement. Une heure et demie plus tard, Mme Weasley vint voir les jeunes qui étaient dans le salon et les envoya se coucher. Elle voulait qu'ils soient tous en forme pour le lendemain. Au moment où Ron allait parler à sa mère de Ginny, celle-ci arriva dans le salon et Mme Weasley les fit directement monter.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans leur chambre, la mère de Ron redescendit. Ron alla directement se coucher. Harry prit sa position assise à même le plancher et commença sa médiation.


	12. Petite mise au point et animagus

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien le chapitre douze. J'ai décidé de le mettre maintenant, car je n'aurai vraisemblablement pas le temps de le faire la semaine prochaine**.

**RARs :**

**Hisoka** Harry va prendre de plus en plus d'autonomie, mais avant il faut qu'il puisse maîtriser ce qu'il y a en lui.

**Greg83** Toujours des troubles avec ton autre toi… Désolé, j'ai même pas trouvé comment maîtriser le mien, mais il se tient tranquille par les temps qui court, je sais pas pourquoi. Je sais que j'ai fait attendre, mais c'était pas voulu. Cette fois-ci, j'ai fait le chapitre avant d'être débordé.

**Satya** Tu as hâte… et bien voilà… un chapitre tout fait !

**Emihawk** Disons que c'est dur de se départir de cette partie qui nous fait employer des québécismes, mais bon je fais de mon mieux pour minimiser leur présence.

**Fiero** Et oui ! Je suis heureux de voir un nouveau nom dans les reviewers. Ç'est vraiment le fun de lire que sa fic est apprécier… merci.

**Minibout'chou** Merci des encouragements.

**Petites notes :**

Eh bien... voici le chapitre corrigée (la journée même... c'est bien) C'est pourquoi je dit un gros merci à Dirgni pourr avec été aussi rapide.

Le chapitre 13 prendre deux semaines, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de l'avance, car je serai trop chargé pour pouvoir donner libre cours à mon imagination et ma plume…

Donc, je vous dis à dans deux semaines et surtout bonne lecture.

Valérius…

**Chapitre 12:**** Petite mise au point et animagus **

Ginny venait de se mettre au lit. Hermione avait tenté de savoir tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Ahéris et Dorian, mais la jeune Weasley était restée muette à ses assauts répétés. Elle se remémora les deux discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Ahéris et Dorian.

**_Flash Back _**

Ahéris, très confuse, regardait Ginny attendant des explications de sa part. Ginny ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer, elle avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à parler, simplement parler. Elle parla de sa vie, de ses peurs, de ses peines, des joies, comme des tristesses. Pendant plus de trois quarts d'heure, elle parla pour se libérer. Jamais, elle n'avait fait une telle chose, mais elle venait de craquer.

Ahéris l'écouta comprenant que le sujet principal devrait attendre que la jeune fille ait fini ses confidences. Elle la comprenait un peu, vivre dans un entourage typiquement mâle n'avait pas aidé. Elle laissa le récit continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche des évènements qui laissaient Ahéris perplexe sur la situation présente.

**«Est-ce que c'est normal que Dorian ait autant d'effet sur moi ? Que je ressente un besoin de me sentir sous sa protection.»** demanda Ginny d'une petite voix

**«Jamais il n'a laissé un jeune fille froide… En tout cas, je n'en ai jamais connue, mais pas à se point là.»** rigola Ahéris.

**«Il t'a fait le même effet à toi ?»** demanda Ginny.

**«J'ai littéralement craqué en le voyant, mais il m'a rapidement désillusionné. Il est très gentil, et agréable quand on le flatte dans le sens du poil, mais il est toujours distant.»** dit Ahéris

**«J'ai cru remarquer,** répondit Ginny**. Il n'a pas l'air de m'aimer…»**

**«Je vais te confier un petit secret… **dit Ahéris**. Tu as remarqué que au centre de son torse un emplacement vide, sans rune.** Ginny acquiesça**. Bien c'est l'emplacement de sa rune-cœur, qui est composé de plusieurs runes. L'une d'entre elle est la rune de l'amour. Il faut savoir que quand une rune est placé à cette endroit, il perd ce que la rune représente. Il est donc incapable d'aimer…»**

**«Mon dieu !»** s'exclama Ginny horrifiée par le sacrifice.

**«Je me suis informée auprès de deux de ses protecteurs et dans plusieurs ouvrages et j'ai découvert qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de libérer la représentation de la rune. C'est de la briser en la chargeant, dans ce cas ci, d'amour.»** informa Ahéris.

**«Il n'y a quand l'aimant que l'on peut le libérer…»** dit Ginny pensive.

**«Oui, mais jamais il ne se laissera aimer. Il tient toutes les filles loin de lui. Je suis une des rares qui peut l'approcher et je suis la seule à qui il témoigne de l'affection, **dit Ahéris**. Mais ça n'explique pas tout… Il aurait pu aisément effacer ta mémoire, pour que tu ne te rappelles pas de ses runes, ni du lien entre lui et moi… Pourquoi n'a-t- il rien fait et a-t-il demandé que nous ayons une petite conversation?»**

**« Eh bien, il s'est passé un truc bizarre quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux avant que tu arrives. J'ai vu… non… j'ai ressenti en lui une tristesse immense et une douleur infernale…»** dit Ginny.

**«Tu as percé ses défences… Wow ! C'est du jamais vu… Tu as réussi à atteindre son âme… C'est un don que tu as. Je comprends pourquoi, maintenant. Il ne peut pas effacer de ton esprit ce que tu as perçu dans son âme.»** dit Ahéris surprise.

**«Je ne peux garder tout ça en moi… je suis un point faible pour lui maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a proposé de devenir son disciple…»** dit Ginny.

**«Je dois dire que cette solution est la plus adaptée, mais ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.»** dit Ahéris.

Elles parlèrent encore quelques temps sur le déroulement de la formation avec Dorian comme maître. Ahéris insista pour que Ginny parle directement avec Dorian pour mettre au clair certaines choses. La jeune fille céda et demanda qu'elle dise à Dorian de monter.

Elle attendit nerveusement la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec Dorian. Lorsque ce dernier entra dans la chambre, il sentit le stress de la jeune fille.

**«On se détend… Je ne te mangerai pas…»** dit Dorian en s'assoyant en face d'elle sur le lit.

**«J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Ahéris… Elle m'a parlé de rune-cœur, d'un don que j'ai et de la formation sous tes ordres…»** dit Ginny.

**«Oui… la rune-cœur. Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est ainsi et je ne peux rien changer… Pour le don, tu as un pouvoir en toi qui fait que tu es capable de lire dans l'âme d'une personne. Il faudra que tu pratiques pour maîtriser ce don. Pour la formation, je te donne le choix de faire certaines parties sous la tutelle de Ahéris et Malystryx, si tu acceptes bien sûr…»** dit Dorian.

**«C'est sur que j'accepte de devenir ton disciple…»** dit-elle avant de penser. **_«Je ne baisserai pas les bras aussi facilement. Je vais lui faire exploser sa rune moi !»_**

Dorian sourit en captant la dernière pensée de la jeune fille. Il lui expliqua par la suite quelques petits détails importants que Ahéris avait omis de dire. Elle lui demanda, par la suite, de parler un peu de sa famille. Il le fit. Pour lui c'était la moindre des choses de connaître l'histoire de son maître.

**«Maintenant que tu sais presque tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, il faudra que tu augmentes ta puissance magique et avertisses tes parents pour passer au statut de disciple. Il faudra aussi que ce cher Albus nous donne un appartement pour nous deux, Ahéris et mes protecteurs…»** dit Dorian.

**«Je ne sais pas comme tu vas faire avec le directeur, mais je te fais confiance. Pour mes parents, je ne sais pas comment tu vas t'y prendre. Pour augmenter ma puissance magique, ça j'en ai aucune idée.»** dit Ginny.

**«Bah ! Je laisserai le soin à Albus de faire les explications pour tes parents. Laisse moi le détail de la puissance magique.»** dit Dorian.

Ginny se sentait plus alaise avec Dorian depuis qu'il lui a parlé de sa famille et de sa vie. Elle le plaignait parce qu'il n'avait pas eut d'enfance, mais elle se promit de faire en sorte qu'il ait un peu une adolescence plus normal. Ensuite, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Juste avant que Ginny parte, Dorian éleva d'importantes murailles mentales pour que Albus, Tom ou même Malystryx ne puissent pénétrer son esprit.

**_Fin du Flash back _**

Ginny se dit que peut-être elle avait une chance, quoi que très mince. **_«Il me faudra l'aide de cette Malystryx, de ses autres protecteurs et de Ahéris pour atteindre mon but…»_** pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry n'eut besoin que de quelques heures de médiation. En jetant un regard à son cadran, il remarqua l'heure. **_«Pff… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire à deux heures du matin? Dorian doit s'emmerder royalement seul… Si j'allais lui tirer les vers du nezsur sa discussion avec Ginny ? »_** pensa-t-il. Harry se leva, enfila un pantalon et un gilet avant de se glisser hors de sa chambre. Il veilla à ne pas mettre le pied sur un latte du plancher qui craquerait et dévoilerait sa présence. Une fois devant la porte de Dorian, il dû, tout comme il le pensait, enlever le sort d'isolement.

**«Tu aurais pu te transporter ici, ça aurait été plus simple que d'éviter de faire craquer le plancher.»** dit Dorian une fois que Harry eut refermé la porte.

Dorian était assit à même le sol au centre de la chambre et il tournait le dos à la porte

**«Tu vois, maintenant que tu me le dis, je me sens un peu idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu su que…»** dit Harry.

**«Tu te promenais en essayant de ne pas alerter les autres? **fini Dorian**. Très simple, je me suis connecté au plan des Ombres et je guettes toute intrusion qui pourrait y avoir par ce moyen.»**

**«Je vois… et ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça?»** demanda Harry en s'installant sur le lit.

**«Depuis que Ginny est partie.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Je vois… en parlant de ça… qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait?»** demanda Harry.

**«Et en quoi cela te concernerait-il?»** demanda Dorian en maintenant toujours sa position assise.

**«Parce que je la considère un peu comme une petite sœur, mais surtout pour voir si tu vas te caser.»** répondit Harry.

**«Tu es aussi pire que Malystryx toi! Mais à la différence que toi tu sais pour la rune-cœur et tu poses encore des questions…»** dit Dorian.

**«T'es pas drôle… Si je peux même pas te rendre les coups que tu me fais…Mais est-ce que tu vas la prendre comme disciple… Et ça serait bien aussi si tu pouvais entraîner Ron et Hermione, parce que chaque année, je me retrouve dans un pétrin impossible et ils sont toujours là. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. »** répliqua Harry.

**«Oui, mais j'ai un problème, la capacité magique de Ginny ne s'est pas encore développée, ça pose un énorme problème. Pour tes deux autres amis, je n'aurais pas de problème personnellement, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse réellement pas me sentir.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Pour Ron et Hermione, je suis sur que ça va pouvoir s'arranger. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un où deux trucs dans ta manche pour palier au problème de puissance magique?»** demanda Harry.

**«Ok, je te laisse régler le problème de tes deux amis. Pour la puissance magique, il y a deux ou trois rituels de nécromancie, mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour employer un tel moyen.»** dit Dorian.

**«T'as pas pensé à l'animagi? Il me semble que ça augmente le potentiel magique.»**

**«Je suis vraiment con!** dit Dorian en se levant et pour aller dans l'une de ses malles**. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a quelques semaines, la famille De Mortès est celle qui a conçue le Linus. La famille Di Castillo est celle qui a crééeles animagus à l'époque romaine. C'est deux familles ont toujours été alliées, mais ils furent tous tués ne laissant que un membre par famille… Maria Di Castillo et Antonio De Mortès… les parents de Juan…»**

**«Donc, si je récapitule… t'es un idiot… mais ça je le savais déjà!** dit Harry avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure**. Ensuite, tu dis que tu es l'héritier des créateurs des animagus. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.» **

**«Simple… Ah… le voilà…** dit Dorian en brandissant un livre énorme**. Ceci est le livre original que les Di Castillo ont fait sur les animagus. À l'intérieur, il y a plusieurs techniques pour connaître ses animaux…»**

**«Ses animaux? Ce n'est pas un seul?»** demanda Harry.

**«Tout dépend de la technique utilisée. Aujourd'hui, les animagus n'ont que l'animal qui représente leur esprit… ils en manquent deux… celui qui représente ton flux magique et celui qui représente ton âme.»** expliqua Dorian en parcourant rapidement les pages pour trouver une information.

**«Mais c'est très long à faire pour trouver et arriver à la métamorphose totale.»** dit Harry.

**«Hum… non, comme je te l'ai dit. Là-dedans, il y a des techniques rapides qui ne prennent que deux heures tout au plus. Ah! la voilà. C'est justement ce que je cherchais.»** dit Dorian.

**«Tu penses que je vais pouvoir le devenir?»** demanda Harry

**«Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas? Tu es quand même l'empereur de la magie je te ferais remarquer… Si tu veux on peut le faire maintenant…»** proposa Dorian.

**«Est-ce qu'on n'a le temps? Il est quand même deux heures et quart…»** dit Harry.

**«Sans problème, c'est seulement six heures. Deux heures par animaux. Donne moi juste un petit cinq minutes pour tracer les runes et nous commencerons.»** dit Dorian.

Dorian traça à l'aide de craie un grand nombre de runes en cercle. Il mit quinze minutes à reproduire le schéma du grimoire. Une fois qu'il eut fini et fut certain d'avoir bien réussi la reproduction, il fit installer Harry au centre. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix de Dorian qui récitait une formule pour activer toutes les runes, suivit d'une très longue incantation.

Harry se sentit partir dans un autre monde. Il se retrouva en plein milieu de la savane. Il entendait toujours la voix de Dorian au loin. Il était seul… enfin presque. Sous un arbre qui semble mort un lion était couché et regardait Harry. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Harry le regardait, il se leva et se rapprocha d'un pas majestueux.

**«Bonjour Harry,** dit le lion**, Je suis Gryff, ta représentation animal de l'esprit. Tout comme moi, tu ne réfléchis pas avant de te lancer dans l'action, le courage anime ton esprit.» **

**«Bonjour Gryff, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Comment je fais pour prendre la forme?»** demanda Harry.

**«Nous allons fusionner, ton corps va immédiatement se métamorphoser. Normalement la douleur devrait être atroce, mais cela juste à la première transformation.»** répondit Gryff en sautant sur Harry qui mit ses bras devant comme pour se protéger.

Il n'y eut aucun impact, mais il commença à sentir en lui un changement. Sa métamorphose commençait. Ça lui prit une dizaine de minutes avant d'avoir complètement prit la forme de Gryff.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Pendant que Harry se métamorphosait, Dorian n'arrêta pas l'incantation, malgré la douleur atroce qui parcourait son corps en entier. Il voyait Harry prendre la forme d'un lion. L'incantation avait pour but de transférer toute la douleur des métamorphoses de Harry à Dorian.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry reprit forme humaine et fut transporté autre part… dans les montagnes. Il était au sommet d'une montagne, sur un petit plateau. Il regarda le paysage austère et il tenta de voir l'animal qui vivait ici. Il sentis une bourrasque d'air venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir un énorme dragon émeraude qui le regardait curieusement.

**«Bonjour Harry**, dit le dragon en continuant à le dévisager**. Tu dois te demander quelle est mon espèce. Je n'appartiens à aucune en réalité. J' étais l'unique dragon émeraude. J'étais le gardien des empereurs de la magie, mais j'ai failli à ma mission et Zeus en est mort. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une seconde chance de pouvoir faire mon devoir. Je suis Scharr la représentation de ton flux magique, parce que nos puissances, nos auras sont presque identiques… » **

**«Je suis très impressionné, mais ce n'est pas très discret comme forme d'animagi…Vous êtes énorme. »** dit Harry.

**«Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu auras la faculté de prendre des tailles plus modestes et une forme hybride.»** dit le dragon.

**«Et c'est quoi la forme hybride ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Tu verras… maintenant fusionnons…»** dit le dragon en se précipitant sur Harry.

Le même phénomène se produit. Harry commença rapidement sa métamorphose toujours presque sans douleur.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian perdit presque le souffle sous le coup de la douleur qui l'envahit. Cette douleur lui était familière. Il porta son regard sur Harry qui commença à se transformer. Dès qu'il vit des écailles, Dorian su que sa seconde forme serait celle d'un dragon. Il dû faire une prouesse mentale en agrandissant considérablement la taille de la chambre sans toute fois stopper son incantation. Il y arriva, mais il s'en fallu de peu pour qu'il perd sa concentration et tombe inconscience.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry ne profita pas longtemps de sa nouvelle forme. Une force inconnue lui redonna forme humaine. Il allait maintenant rencontrer son dernier animal.

Il se retrouva au milieu de la jungle. Elle était très dense. Devant lui était assis un homme. Ce dernier regardait Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'un homme pouvait faire ici…

**«Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions à en juger par ton air surpris.»** dit l'homme.

**«Je dois dire, que je ne m'attendais pas à voir un homme…»** dit Harry.

**«Qui te dit que je suis un homme ?»** répondit-il en prenant la forme d'un phénix

**«Les phénix ne peuvent faire ça. J'en suis sûr…»** dit Harry.

**«Tu as raison. Je suis beaucoup plus qu'un simple phénix. Je suis l'animal suprême des animagus. Car j'ai le don de prendre toutes les formes d'être vivant qui existe.»** répondit-il.

**«Alors qu'elle est cette animal ?»** demanda Harry.

**«Je suis Burst, un coualt,** dit celui-ci en prenant la forme d'un serpent couvert de plume vert très sombres avec de grandes ailes de la même couleur**. Je suis la représentation de ton âme, parce que tu es l'empereur de la magie, tout comme je suis le maître des animaux, sauf des trois dragons légendaires…»**

**«Donc, je vais pouvoir prendre la forme que je veux, sauf des dragons d'Or, d'Ombre et de Mercure… C'est génial !»** dit Harry.

Burst s'éleva dans les airs et descendit en piquer sur Harry. La fusion entre le coualt et Harry dura beaucoup plus longtemps que les deux autres. Il ne resta pas longtemps sous la forme du coualt. Il reprit la sienne et sortit de sa transe quelques minutes après. Harry regarda autour de lui. La pièce était maintenant gigantesque, il chercha Dorian du regard pour lui demander pourquoi. Il vit son ami à genou près de la fenêtre. Ses vêtements étaient collés sur sa peau par la sueur. Il avait l'air exténué. Harry se leva pour aller le voir, mais des coups à la porte retentirent.

**«Il faudrait que tu sortes… ma mère veut que tout le monde soit prêt dans vingt minutes pour le départ.»** dit Ginny

**«On arrive Ginny.»** dit Harry en entrebâillant le porte.

**«Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas eu de cauchemar au moins ?»** demanda le jeune fille.

**«Non, non… je suis, disons tombé du lit ce matin.»** répondit Harry.

**«Dorian aussi ?»** dit-elle.

**«Pas vraiment… parce que pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il se couche.»** répondit Harry.

**«Quoi ? Il n'a pas dormi…»** répliqua-t-elle.

**«Non, je n'ai pas dormi, mais ça importe peu…** souffla Dorian en arrivant derrière Harry**. Maintenant Harry, laisse moi donc passer, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche…»**

Harry laissa le champ libre à son ami qui se rendit à la salle de bain sous les regards de la jeune Weasley.

**«Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour qu'il soit dans cette état de fatigue et tout en sueur ?»** demanda Ginny.

**«De la magie…»** répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et en entraînant avec lui Ginny.

La jeune Weasley su qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse de Harry pour le moment. Elle se dit qu'elle demandera à Dorian…

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où toute la famille Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Tonks et Maugrey étaient réunis et ils avaient déjà tous commencé à manger.

**«Harry, tu sais si Dorian est levé ?»** demanda Remus.

**«Oui, j'étais avec lui. Je me suis réveillé tôt et je l'ai rejoint.»** répondit Harry en prenant place.

Le déjeuner se fit sans Dorian qui vint seulement les voir au moment de partir. Alors que Mme Weasley allait le réprimander pour ne pas être venu manger, Remus dit à Dorian qu'il devrait manger un petit quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur. Dorian haussa les épaules pour signifier son accord.

**«Bon, allez tout le monde,** dit Mme Weasley**. Je passe en premier avec Tonks et vous suivrez.» **

**«Pourquoi attendre… on a juste à se rejoindre tous là-bas.»** dit Dorian.

**«On ne peux pas transplaner ici et les portoloins sont réglementés, alors on y va par cheminette.»** dit Maugrey.

**«Là faut vraiment rêver pour me faire passer par là. Si ça vous dérange pas trop, je vais y aller à ma façon…»** dit Dorian

**«Je viens avec toi !** dit Harry**. Je n'ai pas le goût de passer par là non plus.» **

**«Et comment comptes-tu y aller ?»** demanda Maugrey suspicieux.

**«Secret de polichinelle !** dit Dorian avec un rictus mauvais**. Bon, on se retrouve à Gringott» **

**«Je peux venir avec vous ?»** demandèrent simultanément Remus et Ginny.

**«Aucun problème avec ça. Vous n'avez qu'à vous donner la main»** dit Dorian.

Harry prit la main de Remus et celle que Dorian lui tendait. Ginny vient prendre l'autre main de Dorian.

C'est sous le regard stupéfait des autres qu'ils disparurent dans un nuage d'ombre. Maugrey jura allègrement contre Dorian avant de dire aux autres qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller pour pouvoir retrouver Harry et mettre une volée à Dorian.

Harry, Ginny, Remus et Dorian apparurent dans le hall de la banque.

**«Remus, tu attends pendant qu'on va se chercher un peu d'or ?»** dit Harry.

**«Ouais pas de problème, je vais attendre les autres.»** répondit Remus.

**«Moi, je vais rester avec Remus. Je n'ai pas de coffre à mon nom…»** dit Ginny.

**«Non, je veux que tu viennes avec nous.»** dit Dorian

Ginny eut beau demander pourquoi elle devait venir, Dorian fit la sourde oreille. Ils descendirent tous les trois en compagnie du directeur de la banque au même endroit que la dernière fois, la salle des Partenaires.

Chacun pénétra dans son coffre. Harry préleva quelques galions et regarda plus attentivement les divers objets et livres. Il décida de prendre quelques livres qui pourraient consulter plus tard. Il fit aussi le tour des armes magiques qui étaient entreposées là. Il trouva un livre dans lequel un inventaire complet des armes et de leurs propriétés magiques. Il arrêta son choix sur un magnifique sabre japonais très simple, mais qui portait de nombreux symboles magiques.

Dorian de son côté, il prit une bonne somme d'or, qu'il glissa dans une bourse sans fond, alla voir les divers bijoux et les armes. Tout comme pour les armes de Harry, il y avait une liste détaillée des différentes propriétés magiques pour les bijoux et les armes des De Mortès. Il fit rapidement son choix. Deux anneaux en platine finement ciselés, l'un était sertis d'un rubis, l'autre d'un diamant noir et un poignard à la lame translucide ornée de nombreuses petites pierres, de runes et autres symboles magiques. Il ressortit du coffre et s'approcha de Ginny.

**«Tiens**, dit Dorian en lui tendant l'anneau avec le rubis**. Ce sont des anneaux de protection d'autrui. Tant que tu le portes, toutes les blessures que tu auras seront transférées sur la personne qui à l'autre anneau.» **

**«Merci, mais c'est trop…»** dit Ginny.

**«Tu dois savoir une chose… Je suis surprotecteur avec mes élèves et mon disciple c'est pire,** dit Dorian en plaçant l'anneau à son index de la main gauche. Ensuite, il tendit le poignard à la jeune fille**. Ceci est un poignard 'Saint'. Tous les coups portés aux créatures oeuvrant pour les ténèbres seront assaillis par les âmes de leurs victimes qui les tourmenteront le plus possible, les menant directement vers la mort. Les coups n'ont pas besoin d'être précis. Il faut seulement toucher l'adversaire» **

Ginny regard la lame translucide qui brillait légèrement. Elle remit le poignard dans son étui et le cacha dans sa robe. Harry vint les rejoindre à ce moment.

**«Alors ? tu as ce que tu voulais ?»** demanda Harry

**«Oui… et toi ? tu as pris un ce que je t'avais conseillé ?»** demanda Dorian.

**«Oui, regarde»** dit Harry en montrant le sabre à Dorian qui admira quelques minutes l'arme.

**«Et quelles sont les propriétés ?»** questionna Dorian.

**«Tu le verras en temps voulu»** répondit Harry.

Ils remontèrent directement pour retrouver Remus en compagnie de Hermione, Tonks et Maugrey. Ron était descendu avec ses parents pour avoir de l'argent.

**«Tu vas me dire par quel maléfice tu es sortis du QG»** grogna Maugrey en plaquant Dorian sur le mur le plus près.

**«Je ne pense pas que ce soit le temps…** dit Remus après que Harry lui ai murmuré qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir un Dorian furieux sur les bras**. Justement, Molly et Arthur reviennent avec Ron.»**

**«Tu vas bien ma chouette ?»** demanda Mme Weasley à sa fille après avoir lancé un regard noir à Dorian.

**«Oui, je vais très bien. Par quoi commençons-nous ?»** dit Ginny pour faire dévier la conversation.

**«Vêtements ! Il faut faire une garde-robe complète pour ce jeune homme.»** dit Mme Weasley en pointant Dorian.

**«No way ! Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelle garde-robe. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.»** protesta Dorian.

**«Il te faut des robes de sorciers ! Tu ne peux pas de balader comme ça ! Il y a un uniforme à Poudlard.»** répondit Mme. Weasley.

**«Le vieux peut toujours courir, parce que je ne changerai pour rien au monde mes vêtements pour ce que vous portez.»** dit Dorian.

Dorian sortit de la banque, ne voulant pas commencer une dispute sur une peccadille. Il fut vite rejoint par Remus, Harry et Ginny. C'était la première fois que Dorian mettait les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne sut par où aller.

**«Alors ? Vous voulez commencer par où ?»** demanda Remus

**«Je ne sais pas, mais il va falloir attendre ma mère, c'est elle qui a l'argent»** dit Ginny.

**«Au diable ta mère… J'ai assez d'or sur moi pour acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour tous les élèves. Bon… alors ? Harry tu veux te refaire une garde-robe toi ?»** lança Dorian.

**«J'aimerais mieux attendre quand même…»** protesta Ginny.

**«Nop ! Tu nous suis !** dit Harry avant de répondre à Dorian**. Penses-tu réellement que je vais m'en refaire une ? On n'a aucune possibilité de mouvement dans de pareils vêtements. Je reste avec ce que tu m'as donné pour l'entraînement.»**

**«Pendant que j'y pense…** dit Remus en sortant une feuille et la tendant à Dorian**. C'est la liste de matériel que tu as besoin pour tes cours»**

**«Et qui les as choisis ?»** demanda Dorian.

**«Moi…** répondit Remus**. Albus l'avait fait, mais j'y ai apporté quelques modifications après notre conversation d'hier.»**

**«Merci…** dit Dorian en parcourant le liste**. Ouin… pas fameux. Je vais faire comme toujours…** Dorian chiffonna la feuille**. Voilà pour ma liste…»**

**«Je vois… **dit Remus avec un petit sourire**. Et vous deux… qu'est ce que vous avez de besoin ?»**

**«Moi, probablement la même chose que Dorian avait sur sa liste»** dit Harry

**«Est-ce que c'est normal que pour la DCFM on est juste besoin d'un grimoire vierge ?»** demanda Ginny.

**«Oui, tu sauras plus tard la raison… »** dit Dorian en suivant les autres jusqu'à la librairie.

Harry et Ginny récupérèrent tous les livres demandés payèrent et sortirent rapidement de la librairie. Ils firent plusieurs endroits pour le matériel de potions, de la nourriture pour Hedwige et ils arrêtèrent au magasin de quidditch.

**«Est-ce que tu aimes le quidditch ?»** demanda Ginny à Dorian en entrant dans la boutique.

**«J'apprécie, mais je n'ai jamais pu y jouer sur un balais.»** dit Dorian.

**«Comment veux-tu jouer sans balais ?»** demanda Ginny.

**«On chevauche des griffons, des hippogriffes ou des seddens. C'est beaucoup plus excitant et dure. Il faut une parfaite symbiose avec le cavalier et sa monture…** répondit Remus**. Je suis sûr que Dorian et Ahéris vont pouvoir faire une petite démonstration.»**

**«Ça doit être formidable comme expérience.J'ai hâte de voir ça. »** dit Ginny.

Ils continuèrent cette discussion en parcourant le magasin. Leur prochain arrêt serait la nouvelle boutique des jumeaux. Ils arrivèrent devant un magasin d'où provenait des grandes explosions suivies d'éclats de rires. Sur une affiche qui attirait tout les regards était écrit: Farces et attrapes pour sorciers fastidieux. Dorian haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Il laissa Harry et Ginny littéralement se jeter à l'intérieur de la boutique.

**«C'est sensé être quoi ce bazar ?»** demanda Dorian à Remus.

**«Un magasin de farce et attrape comme son nom l'indique…»** répondit Remus.

**«Oui, je sais, mais je ne vois pas le but… Faut dire que je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose avant. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'amuser. Enfin, si, mais mes moments d'amusement servaient toujours à voir si mes élèves avaient bien compris un principe. »** dit Dorian.

**«Tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à vivre et à t'amuser toi…»** dit Remus en entraînant Dorian dans le magasin.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, Dorian vit de nombreux jeunes courir un peu partout et s'extasier devant les nombreux étalages débordant d'une multitude d'objets pour faire toutes sortes de blagues et de farces. Dorian ressortit rapidement après avoir remarqué que le reste de la famille Weasley était dans le magasin avec Hermione et les deux aurores. Il resta dehors à observer les gens faire leurs achats pour la rentrée scolaire. En regardant le nombre de personnes présentes, Dorian eut un mauvais pressentiment… Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée pour que Voldemort frappe… et frappe très fort…

**_& Myska, Mortéa… venez avec Ahéris et Griffy au Chemin de Travers… il ne se passe rien de grave, mais je veux être certain. Je sens que Tom va nous faire un coup fourré…&_** pensa Dorian à l'intention de deux de ses protecteurs.

**_& Veux-tu qu'on prévienne les autres ? &_** demanda Mortéa.

**_& Non, seulement au besoin…&_** répondit Dorian.

Dorian resta encore cinq minutes seul, le regard perdu dans la foule. Deux personnes vinrent le rejoindre.

**«Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à l'intérieur ?»** demanda Ginny

**«C'est vraiment fantastique tout ce qu'ils ont comme farces»** renchérit Harry.

**«Vous voulez me faire plaisir ?»** demanda Dorian toujours en fixant la foule.

**«Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»** demandèrent ensemble les deux autres.

**«Rentrez dans la boutique et n'y sortez pas avant que je vous le dise…»** dit Dorian.

**«Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va attaquer ?»** dit Harry.

**«C'est vraiment le bon moment pour lui de frapper fort… alors restez à l'intérieur et s'il te plaît, retiens Remus, s'il y avait quelque chose»** dit Dorian.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Harry vérifia que son sabre était accessible en cas d'urgence. Ginny fit de même avec le poignard que lui avait donné Dorian. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un appel de Myska et Mortéa qui étaient bien cachées et prêtes à intervenir au besoin. Ahéris arriva quelques instants après en disant que Griffy était prêt lui aussi.

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard, alors que la joyeuse troupe des Weasley s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique des jumeaux pour retourner au QG, qu'une vague de froid intense tomba sur le Chemin de Travers.

**«Des détraqueurs…»** dit Ahéris.

**«Sûrement… arrange toi pour protéger les gens de ces créatures, pendant que j'en fais de la charpie…»** grogna Dorian en métamorphosant ses vêtements en un pantalon ample avec une chemise plus juste et il se conjura une cagoule.

Le temps qu'il métamorphose ses habits, les créatures firent leur entrée sur la place publique créant ainsi la plus grande panique. Le chant d'un phénix se fit rapidement attendre apportant espoir aux gens et les calma quelques peu. Ahéris, ainsi que d'autres sorciers firent entrer tout le monde dans les boutiques et essayèrent de calmer les personnes.

Dorian se plaça au centre de l'allée faisant face aux vingt détraqueurs et à une dizaine de mangemorts.

**«Je vous lance un défi ! Un duel à arme blanche.»** dit Dorian en faisant apparaître sa rapière familiale, Esperanza, dans sa main gauche et montra son arme aux mangemorts.

**«Qui ose nous défier ? »** demanda un mangemort.

**«Votre pire cauchemar…** répondit Dorian**. Alors qui osera relever le défi et tenter de me battre.»**

**«Je n'ai jamais perdu un combat.»** répondit le mangemort en faisant apparaître une claymore.

**«Et ma famille n'a jamais au cours de sa très longue existence essuyé un seul revers»** répliqua Dorian en tirant la rapière de son fourreau.

Le duel s'engagea entre le mangemort et Dorian. Il fut très court, car la rapidité de Dorian lui conférait un net avantage devant la lenteur dont faisait preuve le mangemort avec sa claymore. Dorian lacéra le corps du mangemort de nombreuses fois avant de lui planter directement sa lame dans la gorge.

Les neuf mangemorts restant regardèrent celui qui avait accepté le duel s'effondrer après le dernier coup de Dorian.C'est à cet instant qu'un mangemort lança les détraqueurs sur Dorian. Il se mit en position d'attaque et murmura une courte incantation qui fit réagir la lame de la rapière qui rayonnait d'une lumière pure. Par la suite, il attendit que les créatures soient assez près pour porter des coups mortels. Dorian demanda à Mortéa d'occuper des mangemorts pendant qu'il s'en prenait aux détraqueurs.

Une fois que les créatures furent à deux mètres de lui, il se jeta sur le plus près et il planta sa lame dans la poitrine de la créature, là où serait le cœur, s'ils en avaient un.

Le détraqueur poussa un hurlement déchirant avant d'imploser et de libérer une puissante onde de magique qui propulsa tout ceux qui étaient près à plusieurs mètres plus loin._ (NdA: Seigneur des Anneaux, Le retour du Roi. Quand le Roi Sorcier est tué… ça ressemble a ça) _

Dorian se releva rapidement. Il ne savait pas qu'elle allait être la réaction à la mort de cette créature. Il se remit en position et attaqua rapidement un seconde détraqueurs.

Les mangemorts tentèrent de s'en prendre à Dorian, mais ils retrouvèrent sur leur chemin un sedden et un griffon qui leur donnèrent beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Dorian tua cinq détraqueurs toujours en causant le même effet sur ce qui entourre le détraqueur qui était tué.

**_& Tu connais pas un moyen plus rapide de mettre fin à cette mascarade… c'est pas marrant et super long en tuer un... &_** demanda Dorian à Myska.

**_& Malheureusement non… Faudrait demander à Aritanaë où Malystryx. &_** répondit le phénix.

**_& Oublie ça ! je vais essayer d'en tuer deux du coup &_** dit Dorian en se lançant encore une fois contre les détraqueurs.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que les Weasley mettaient le pied à l'extérieur du magasin, ils furent refoulés à l'intérieur par une foule qui tentait de fuir ce qu'il y avait dans la rue. Harry pu se glisser jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir un homme vêtu de blanc, qu'il identifia comme étant Dorian, faire face aux mangemorts et détraqueurs. Le combat qui s'en suivit entre le mangemort et Dorian ne dura que quelques minutes. Harry s'était aperçu que Dorian jouait plus avec le mangemort au lieu de prendre le duel au sérieux. Harry vit le coup précis que Dorian porta au niveau de la gorge et il vit une gerbe de sang éclabousser Dorian.

Le combat contre les détraqueurs fit sensation autour de Harry. Tous voyaient ces créatures réputées intuables mourir par l'épée d'un homme et ce qui se passait à leur mort. Après cinq détraqueurs, Harry contacta Dorian avant qu'il ne se lance encore une fois à l'assaut.

**_«Dorian… tu veux pas un peu d'aide… avec mon patronus, je peux les repousser et les faire partir. Ça sera moins long.»_** dit Harry à Dorian en pensée.

**_«Non, je ne veux pas les repousser, je veux voir ces pourritures mortes ! Tu n'as pas de moyen de les tuer plus rapidement par hasard ?»_** demanda Dorian.

**_«Non, mais peut-être si je mets plus de puissance dans mon patronus ça va fonctionner ? J'arrive pour essayer…»_** répondit Harry en sortant.

Il fit la sourde oreille aux protestations de la famille Weasley et rejoignit Dorian.

**«Fais-en pas trop quand même»** lança Dorian quand Harry se plaça à sa gauche.

**«Je vais essayer…»** dit Harry qui allait lancer le sort.

**«Heu… Je peux probablement aider.»** dit Ahéris en se plaçant à gauche de Harry.

**«Il va tenter de faire un patronus amplifié…»** répondit Dorian.

Harry canalisa une bonne partie de magie et la dirigea dans sa main droite, il leva sa baguette et prononça la formule du patronus. De sa baguette jaillit un magnifique cerf, mais au lieu d'être argenté, il était de couleur émeraude. Le patronus chargea les détraqueurs. Lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec l'une des créatures, il l'aspirait complètement en lui. Les quinze détraqueurs restants furent annihilés par le patronus de Harry.

C'est seulement au moment où les détraqueurs eurent disparus que cinq aurores arrivèrent. Ils prirent Harry, Ahéris et Dorian pour cible. Mais Dorian ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il appela Mortéa qui vint se placer entre eux et les aurores. Ahéris demanda à Griffy de faire la même chose.

Les trois mangemorts qui n'étaient pas blessés quittèrent par portoloin laissant les blessés en arrière. Dorian rangea sa rapière et se dirigea vers les aurores.

**«Huit mangemorts blessés et un mort…»** dit-il en passant près d'eux sans s'arrêter.

Ahéris et Harry le suivirent avec Mortéa et Griffy sur leurs traces. Ils allèrent à la boutique des jumeaux. Tous se tassèrent du chemin de Dorian. Arrivé devant le petit groupe avec lequel Harry et Dorian étaient venus au Chemin de Travers, Dorian leur dit simplement de se dépêcher à retourner au QG. Le groupe quitta rapidement la boutique et se rendit au Chaudron Baveur pendant que Dorian montait sur le dos de Mortéa et s'envolait sous les yeux de tous les passants. **_«J'attire tellement l'attention qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu. Une légère immunité…»_** pensa Dorian en s'élevant de plus en plus haut dans les airs suivi de près par Griffy et Myska.

**«Retournez à Poudlard !»** cria Dorian au griffon et au phénix.

Il disparut quelques instants plus tard dans le plan des ombres qu'il parcourut avec aisance sur le dos de Mortéa. Il se promena un peu avant de rentrer à Grimmauld Place. Il n'avait remarqué aucune activité quelconque sous les Ombres de Londres.

Il fit son entrée dans le hall du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix sur le dos de son protecteur.

La maison était en effervescence et son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, car au moment de son apparition, le professeur Rogue était présent dans le hall. L'accueil que reçut Dorian était loin d'être joyeux.

**«QUE FAITES-VOUS LÀ !»** hurla Rogue en brandissant sa baguette. Son cri ameuta la maison en entier qui se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée.

**«Je te conseille de baisser ta baguette avant qu'il ne t'arrive un accident.»** dit Dorian en descendant de Mortéa et en enlevant se cagoule.

**«Dorian !** dit Albus**. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne resterais pas là sans rien faire, mais étais-tu obligé de tuer ce mangemort ?»**

**«Jamais je ne laisserai un mangemort vivant dans un combat… Pas comme Mortéa…»** dit Dorian en caressant la tête du sedden qui poussa un petit rugissement de contentement.

**«Qu'est ce que c'est que cette bête ?»** demanda Hermione.

**«Un sedden, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça… Albus… Je crois que nous devrions parler maintenant.»** dit froidement Dorian en allant dans la cuisine.

Albus le suivit ainsi que plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre, mais Dorian leur ferma la porte au nez et il isola la pièce.

**«C'est quoi le problème ?»** demanda Albus.

**«Toi ! La première, les cours que je vais devoir suivre sont d'un niveau affreusement bas en comparaison à mes aptitudes…»** dit Dorian

**«Tu les suis !** coupa Albus**. Tu n'as pas le choix. Et en parlant de cours, tu ne pourras que donner les arts de combats. Il te sera impossible d'enseigner le Linus. Le ministère à trop peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il a.»**

**«J'en étais sûr ! Je veux au moins six heures d'arts de combats… pas moins et pour la salle, je vais m'en occuper moi-même avec l'aide de Harry. Et une autre petite chose… J'ai pris un nouveau disciple cette semaine, je vais le signaler au monastère une fois que ce sera fait.»** dit Dorian.

**«Un nouveau disciple ? Mais tu ne peux pas en avoir deux en même temps !»** s'exclama Albus.

**«Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Ahéris a fini sa formation de disciple avec moi. Je lui ai donné une recommandation pour un poste de commandement des Grifféen ou poursuivre une formation avec les Myrmidons.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Alors ? Tu vas prendre Harry pour disciple… c'est bien…»** dit Dumbledore.

**«Pas du tout… C'est Ginny Weasley… Elle a un très bon potentiel pour son âge, mais il n'est pas développé. Donc, il faudra un appartement à part pour Ginny, Harry, Ahéris, Ron et Hermione que Harry veut que j'initie à la défense et attaque plus poussée. Je vais, dès cette semaine, développer leur aptitude d'animagus.»** répondit Dorian.

**«À se que je vois je n'ai pas le choix…** dit le Directeur**. C'est d'accord, mais il faudra parler aux parents de Miss Weasley pour sa formation.»**

**«C'est tout à fait normal, mais c'est vous qui allez leur en parler, en omettant de dire que je serai le maître.»** dit Dorian.

**«Et qui devrai-je annoncer comme maître de leur fille ?»** demanda Albus.

**«Dites leur que ce sera Kriano, celui qui a formé Ahéris…»** répondit Dorian en se dirigeant vers la porte pour signifier que la discussion était close.

**«Une dernière petite chose ? Pourquoi avoir changé de nom ?»** questionna Albus.

**«Tu vois, je suis sûr que me présenter sous mon nom réel soit Dorian Antonio JuliusKriano Juan Di Castillo De Mortès, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu, contrairement à Dorian Evans.»** répondit-il en quittant la salle à manger et montant à sa chambre pour se changer.

Il passa devant un bon nombre de personnes qui étaient amassées sur le pas de la porte et qui tentaient de percevoir un bout de la discussion entre le directeur de Poudlard et Dorian. Il monta à sa chambre avec Mortéa qui la suivit. Il eut à peine le temps d'enfiler de nouveaux vêtements que de coups retentirent à sa porte. D'un geste de la main, il leva le sort d'isolement et ouvrit la porte.

Harry fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre, suivit de près par Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Les deux derniers étaient réticents à suivre Harry, mais il leur avait forcé la main. Dorian se conjura un fauteuil très rembourré, pour lui et pour Ginny. Harry fit de même pour lui et ses deux amis qui restèrent quelques peu surpris devant cette démonstration de magie assez complexe. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Dorian barra la porte et prit la parole.

**«Pour commencer, je vous annonce en primeur que nous aurons un appartement privé pour cette année…»** dit Dorian tout en caressant doucement la tête de Mortéa qui était posée sur ses genoux.

**«Un appartement privé? Mais pourquoi?»** questionna Hermione qui regardait attentivement le sedden.

**«Tous simplement parce que vous aurez des cours particulier et que Ginny sera prise sous la tutelle de l'ancien maître de Ahéris…» **dit Dorian.

**«QUOI?** hurla Ron**. C'est quoi cette histoire de maître?»**

**«Je vais faire un apprentissage magique sous la supervision d'une personne très puissante et ça permet d'augmenter les connaissances et les capacités magiques du disciple.»** répondit Ginny qui avait retenu ce que Ahéris lui avait dit sur ce type de formation.

**«Mais… mais…» **fut tout ce que Ron pu dire.

**«Pour la première étape de votre apprentissage, je suis chargé de faire de vous des animagus.»** dit Dorian.

**«C'est vrai ça! Super! Tu as entendu ça Harry on va être animagus!»** dit Ron en reprenant rapidement ses esprits.

**«Je le sais… C'est justement ce que j'ai fait ce matin… désolé de ne pas vous avoir attendu.»** dit Harry.

**«Tu… tu l'as déjà fait! C'est pratiquement impossible! Ça prend des années!»** dit Hermione.

**«Pas plus de deux heures quand on connaît quelques petits secrets»** dit Dorian avant de dire en pensée à Harry.**_ «Pas d'animagus multiple pour eux… enfin pour l'instant. Sauf pour Ginny.»_**

**«Et tu te transforme en quoi?» **demanda Ron

Harry leur fit une petite démonstration en prenant la forme de Gryff, un magnifique lion à la crinière ébouriffée.

**«Wow! c'est super! Quand on commence?»** demanda Ron en oubliant rapidement sa méfiance envers Dorian, du moins pour l'instant.

**«Il est midi, après le dîner, je veux voir Ron, ensuite Hermione et Ginny à la fin. Vous en aurez pour deux heures seulement.Bon…** dit Dorian en se levant**. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à avoir vraiment faim. »**

Mortéa alla se coucher au pied du lit de Dorian qui lui promit de ramener un petit quelque chose à manger. Ils arrivèrent à table au moment où Mme. Weasley allait demander à Remus d'aller les chercher. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient restés pour le dîner. Ils regardaient tous Dorian comme s'il était une bête de foire. Le repas se fit dans l'animation, Mme et M. Weasley prirent leur fille à part pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle sur son futur statut de disciple. Ginny à son grand bonheur, n'eut pas à argumenter avec ses parents, car Albus avait déjà préparé le terrain. Ils voulaient seulement savoir ce qu'en pensait leur fille. À la fin du repas, le directeur se leva.

**«Une dernière petite chose avant de partir. Les enfants, vous aurez, cette année un appartement privé pour vous tous, car vous suivrez une petite formation additionnelle pour votre sécurité. J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall de vous donnez une formation d'animagus…»** dit Dumbledore.

**«Si ça dérange pas trop… je vais le faire. Ça sera plus rapide. Puis, de toute façon, j'en aurai fini avec Ron et Hermione, du moins.»** dit Dorian qui prenait pour la première fois la parole.

**«Et comment un élève pourrait faire ça?»** demanda le professeur McGonagall.

**«Vous viendrez voir…»** répondit Dorian en se levant.

Il alla prendre quelques morceaux de steaks et monta dans sa chambre. Mortéa mangea la viande avec appétit. Pendant que son protecteur mangeait son repas, il profita de l'occasion pour tracer des runes sur le sol. Elles étaient quelques peu différentes de celle qu'il avait utilisé avec Harry et surtout il y en avait moins et elles étaient toutes moins complexes. Il ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à reproduire le schéma et attendit que les autres jeunes viennent le rejoindre.

Il attendit un quart d'heure avant de voir arriver Ginny et Harry. Il leur fit signe de prendre place. Il profita du moment qu'ils étaient seul pour expliquer à Ginny que ça transformation d'animagus allait être différente des deux autres. Dorian ne peut finir ses explications, car il fut coupé par l'entrée de Ron, Hermione et du professeur McGonagall.

**«Alors, M. Evans, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour leur transformation?»** demanda le professeur.

**«C'est très simple… Ron, assit toi au centre du cercle de runes»** dit Dorian en lui désignant l'endroit.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda, d'un œil sceptique, le griffondore faire ce que Dorian lui avait dit. Dorian récita une petite formule qui activa les runes et plongea Ron dans un état de transe profond. Ensuite, Dorian récita une longue incantation semblable à celle qu'il avait utilisé avec Harry.

Dorian répéta pendant deux heures l'incantation sans arrêt. Il marcha autour de Ron pendant les deux heures. Au bout de ce temps, Ron fut pris de convulsions et son corps débuta une métamorphose. En quelques minutes, un superbe berger allemand se tenait à la place du griffondore. Dorian maintenu son incantation jusqu'au moment où Ron reprit possession de son corps original. Il sortit du cercle de rune et tenta la transformation en chien. Sous les regards éberlués du professeur et de Hermione qui n'en revenaient pas qu'une méthode existe pour rendre le processus de transformation plus cours et surtout moins douloureux.

**«Comment connaissez-vous de telles techniques M. Evans» **demanda le professeur toujours stupéfaite.

**«C'est un petit secret de famille, désolé de ne rien pouvoir vous révélez. Bon, maintenant passons au prochain candidat.»** dit Dorian en lui montrant le centre du cercle de runes.

Dorian refit le même manège qu'avec Ron. Il absorba toute la douleur d'une métamorphose pour la cinquième fois dans la journée. Avec sa nuit sans méditation et son combat, il commença à être vidé. Lorsque Hermione laissa tomber sa forme de lynx pour son propre corps, Dorian alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Le professeur McGonagall pensa que Dorian allait passer à Ginny, mais il effaça le cercle de runes d'un geste du revers de la main.

**«Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, je vais prendre un peu de repos, avant de continuer. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je viens d'encaisser les douleurs de vos métamorphoses en plus de celles de Harry ce matin…»** dit Dorian.

**«Quoi ? vous voulez dire que vous avez subi toute la douleur de la première métamorphose de ces deux jeunes sans même broncher ? C'est pratiquement impossible. J'ai connu de nombreuses personnes sombrer dans l'inconscience pendant leur première transformation. C'est plutôt dur à croire…»** dit le professeur McGonagall.

**«Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser maintenant.»** dit Dorian en se massant les tempes sentant qu'un mal de crâne horrible pointer à l'horizon.

Harry fit sortir tout le monde sachant que Dorian devait être vraiment fatigué avec la journée qu'il venait d'avoir. Ginny demanda à rester avec Dorian. Elle demanda à Harry s'il pensait qu'elle pouvait rester. Il lui répondit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Elle retourna dans son fauteuil. Mortéa vient poser sa tête sur ses genoux, au début elle était quelques peu effrayée par le sedden, mais se fit vite une raison que l'animal ressemblait juste à un gros chat. Mortéa adorait se faire caresser et Ginny lui en donna le plus possible. Ils restèrent dans un silence presque religieux, Ginny qui s'occupait de Mortéa et Dorian qui avait la tête entre les mains et se massait les tempes dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur d'une migraine. Il se leva en poussant un grognement de mécontentement et alla déposer sa couronne de cristal sur la table de chevet.

**«Un peu d'aide peut-être ?** demanda innocemment Ginny**. Allez, viens t'asseoir par terre en avant de moi. Je vais te faire un petit massage de tête que tu vas apprécier»**

Dorian la considéra d'un air sceptique, mais obtempéra devant les assauts mentaux répétés de Mortéa pour qu'il fasse ce que la jeune Weasley demandait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux heures. Ginny massa la tête de Dorian et étendit son massage à la nuque et aux épaules. Elle lui répéta plusieurs fois qu'il était trop tendu et qu'il devrait se détendre. Ce à quoi il répondit que la détente n'était pas pour lui, qu'il y avait trop de choses à faire avant de se détendre. Durant ce temps, Ginny en apprit plus sur sa future transformation d'animagus. Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par un Harry qui venait leur annoncer que le repas était servi. Durant le souper, le survivant ne se départit pas de son sourire en regardant Dorian qui avait le nez plongé dans son assiette qu'il se dépêchait de finir.

La soirée se passa calmement. Harry se plongea dans un des livres qu'il avait ramenés du coffre des Potter, Hermione surveillait de très près Ron pour qu'il commence et termine ses travaux scolaires. Ginny était elle aussi plongée dans un livre que Dorian lui avait demandé de lire. Dorian, de son côté rédigea une lettre à Valérius pour lui faire part de la fin de la formation de son disciple et les lettres de recommandations qu'il lui avait données. Il fit aussi part à Valérius qu'il venait de prendre un nouveau disciple. Il rajouta tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour les archives de monastère. Une fois qu'il en eut fini avec la lettre, il la donna à Myska qu'il avait appelée et il se mit à méditer pour récupérer toute son énergie.

Il se força à méditer plus de huit heures, pour être sûr d'avoir repris du poil de la bête. Ce n'est que le lendemain à neuf heures qu'il refit son apparition, après avoir disparu vers les dix-neuf la veille. Il profita de l'occupation générale de tout le monde dans la maison pour s'occuper de la transformation d'animagus de Ginny.

Il s'enferma avec elle dans sa chambre pendant six heures. Ils manquèrent le dîner, mais lorsqu'ils réapparurent à l'heure du souper, Ginny fut bombardée de questions par Hermione qui l'amena à part pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Les deux jeunes filles revinrent à table et Remus posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres des adultes depuis hier.

**«Alors ? Quel est votre animagus ?»** demanda le loup-garou.

**«Un berger allemand»** dit Ron en prenant son apparence animale.

**«Moi, c'est un lynx.»** dit Hermione en faisant elle aussi la démonstration.

**«Je suis une renarde…»** répondit Ginny en se métamorphosant à son tour.

**«Moi, je suis un lion»** dit le survivant en prenant l'apparence du lion.

**«Et toi Dorian ? C'est quoi ?»** demanda Tonks.

**«Oui, c'est vrai. Tu sais pour nous, mais on ne sait pas pour toi…»** renchérit Hermione.

**«C'est simple… je ne suis pas animagus.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Pourquoi ? avec ce que tu as fait pour nous on pourrait se rendre l'appareil»** dit Hermione.

**«Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'être animagus. Je suis passé maître dans l'art du Linus»** dit Dorian.

**«C'est quoi le Linus ?»** demanda Ron.

**«C'est quand une personne se lie avec un animal, magique ou non, et créer un lien entre les deux êtres. Quand la personne maîtrise correctement le lien entre lui et son compagnon, la personne peut prendre l'apparence de son compagnon, de la même manière qu'un animagus se transforme.»** expliqua Remus.

**«Tu es lié avec la créature qui est en haut ?»** demanda Ron.

**«Oui, entre autre… Je suis lié à Mortéa, ainsi qu'à quatre autres»** répondit Dorian avant de continuer son repas.

Alors que Hermione allait demander plus d'informations sur les autres animaux avec lesquels il était lié, un oiseau noir entra dans la salle à manger et se posa sur l'épaule de Dorian.

**«Alors, Myska pas fâchée d'être de retour…»** dit Dorian en caressant le phénix d'une main et récupérant la lettre de l'autre.

**«Sûrement un autre de tes animaux de lien ?»** demanda Hermione.

**«Dans le mille. C'est Myska, un phénix…** répondit Dorian en lisant la lettre. Il prit quelques documents qui accompagnaient la lettre et les donna à Ginny**. Ce que tu as besoin de remplir pour le monastère. Tous les disciples le doivent»**

**«Et pourquoi est-ce dans ton courrier ?»** demanda Mme Weasley qui n'aimait visiblement pas Dorian.

**«Parce que j'avais envoyer un lettre à ce très cher directeur du monastère et il a trouver que ça serait une bonne idée de faire ainsi.»** répondit Dorian.

Le reste de la semaine jusqu'au départ pour la gare de King Cross se passa, dans les livres scolaires pour Ron et Hermione, dans un livre quelconque tiré de son coffre pour Harry, pour Ginny et Dorian, ils passèrent les quatre jours restants enfermés dans la chambre de Dorian à faire de la magie.


	13. La rentée

Je suis ENFIN de retour après trois semaines d'absence. Mais bon la dernière fois je vous avais donner le chapitre 12 un semaine en avance… Mais bon… c'est le chapitre… maudit…

**RaRs :**

**Underphoenix :** Merci…

**Hisoka :** Non, non… ils faisaient de la magie… Le patronus de Harry ne changera plus. Et comme tu vois, je suis encore en retard, mais c'est un bon gros chapitre…

**Geobabault :** C'est très encourageant lire une review comme ça. Merci, ça fait du bien de lire ça…

**Greg83 :** Harry/Ahéris... oui... c'est une idée, mais elle est présentement avec un illustre inconnu (j'en fait allusion dans certains chapitres précédents). De l'action… oui, fait pas oublier que cette face de serpent national (alias Voldemort) va participer à l'Épreuve du Sang, donc va loger à Poudlard… (ca risque de promettre, en confrontation)

**Emihawk :** Non, ils ne sont pas encore rendu, car se chapitre est consacré à la rentrée

**Fiero :** Non... c'est très clair... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… ça m'arrive aussi très souvent quand je fais la lecture de fiction.

**Satya :** Et bien la voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras

**Kyzara :** Pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour ça… je vais en prendre soin…

**Aiko :** Merci… s'incline devant les compliments La réponse à ta question… ici même…

**Petits messages :**

Je sais… je sais… en retard comme d'habitude… mais bon, au moins il est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais c'est long retranscrire 50 pages à la main sur Word et surtout que j'apportais très souvent des modifications.

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, mais je ne peux pas vous faire attendre plus. (Moi… Valérius… conscience de ce très cher auteur, lui interdit de vous faire attendre…) Et comme elle me mène par le bout du nez et bien voilà le chapitre…

Je veux juste vous dire en terminant que j'ai déjà débuté le chapitre 14 donc… j'espère être capable de vous le donnez dans deux semaines.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

Valérius…

**Chapitre 13 :** La rentrée

Comme à son habitude, Harry se leva à deux heures du matin. Il fit sa valise et s'habilla avant d'aller rejoindre Dorian qui jouait un peu de guitare. Il se plaça en face de Dorian avec une autre guitare de ce dernier et commença à jouer. Harry devenait très bon. Ils jouaient les heures précédant le lever du soleil, tuant le temps et profitant de leurs seules heures de détentes réelles, du moins pour Dorian.

Dorian arrêta de jouer et écouta la mélodie que Harry s'était mis en quête de jouer. Il écouta tout ce que joua Harry pendant plus de une heure, sans dire une parole.

**«Hum… que j'aime jouer de la guitare, surtout que maintenant, j'arrive à jouer sans erreur majeure.»** dit Harry.

**«Moi aussi, comme ça, je n'ai plus besoin de me mettre des bouchons dans les oreilles.»** dit Dorian en commençant à rire.

**«Allez, ris de moi ! Parce que c'est moi qui vais rire quand je vais dire à Ron que toi et sa sœur…»** dit Harry affichant un magnifique sourire diabolique.

**«Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, parce qu'il n'y a rien… et de plus, tu lui créerais plus de problèmes qu'à moi. Et là je ne te parle pas de la contre-attaque que je ferai avec Ahéris.»** dit Dorian très satisfait de la couleur cramoisie que prenait Harry.

**«Alors,** dit Harry pour détourner la conversation**, prêt pour ton entrée à Poudlard ?»**

**«Bah… je vais devoir me coller une bande de morpions durant toute l'année…»** dit Dorian sur un ton désespéré.

**«Hey !** dit Harry en lançant à Dorian un oreiller qui était à portée de main**. Merci de penser à moi en temps que morpion… C'est pas très flatteur non plus pour ta dulcinée»**

** «Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir aussitôt sans avoir pu goûter la douceur des lèvres de cette très chère Ahéris ?»** répliqua Dorian.

**«En y pensant franchement… non»** dit Harry en commençant à rire franchement.

**«C'est bien ce que je pensais,** dit Dorian en regardant sa montre**. Pff... seulement cinq heures…»**

**«On peut prendre le temps qui reste pour s'entraîner ?»** proposa Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Dorian sauta sur Harry en faisant attention à ne par abîmer la guitare que le survivant avait dans les mains. Dorian réussi à éloigner les deux instruments de musique, avant que lui et Harry ne se lancent dans un entraînement de combat au corps à corps.

Bien que Harry soit nettement moins bon que Dorian, il donna du fil à retordre à son adversaire. Au bout de trois heures de combat acharné, Harry s'en sortit avec le nez, le bras droit et la jambe droite brisés, tandis que Dorian avait le bras gauche qui faisait un angle de 90 degrés, l'épaule droite disloquée et trois doigts brisés.

Harry se replaça correctement le nez et se lança quelques sorts de soins, qu'il avait trouvé dans un des livres qu'il avait pris dans le coffre, pour réparer les membres brisés. Il fit ensuite entrer Ginny qui attendait devant la porte.

Lorsqu'elle entra elle vit Dorian replacer d'un coup sec son bras dans un angle plus normal et demanda l'aide de Harry pour replacer son épaule. Après qu'il ait refermé la porte, ce dernier remit en place l'épaule et finalement, Dorian replaça ses trois doigts brisés.

**«Vous êtes malades où quoi ?** hurla-t-elle après qu'ils en eurent fini**. C'est quoi cette idée de se faire des blessures de ce genre. Vous êtes vraiment immatures !» **

**«Que veux-tu nous ne sommes que des gamins…** dit Dorian en traçant quelques runes sur son avant bras**. De toute façon, d'ici une petite dizaine de minutes, je serai comme neuf.» **

**«Et toi ?** dit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry**. Tu n'as rien ?» **

**«Non, j'avais un bras, une jambe et le nez de cassés. Ses coups étaient nettement mieux que les miens, c'est pour ça que quelques sorts de soins font l'affaire.»** dit Harry.

**«Une chance pour toi parce que si je ne contrôlais pas mes coups, tu aurais la moitié des os en charpie»** dit Dorian en allant ranger les deux guitares.

**«Oh que non monsieur ! Toi, tu restes assis et Harry va ranger»** dit Ginny en tirant Dorian pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit.

Harry rangea la chambre pendant que Dorian, qui avait littéralement Ginny sur le dos, essaya de rester calme. Il regarda la rouquine derrière Dorian en train de lui masser les épaules pour le relaxer. C'est avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il lança mentalement à Dorian.

**_«Pff… déjà mené par le bout du nez… Elle t'as vite domptée notre petite Ginny»_** railla Harry.

**_«Je te confirme que tu es un homme mort…»_** répliqua Dorian en se levant.

**«Non… tu restes assis j'ai dit…»** protesta Ginny en le tirant par les épaules.

Dorian perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur… Ginny. Elle se trouva coincée sous Dorian. En tombant, il avait pivoté et s'était retrouvé face à face avec Ginny. Sous une subite impulsion, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Dorian. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils au regard et au sourire innocent que lui faisait la jeune fille.

Un rire brisa le moment magique de Ginny.

**«Bon, je vais vous laisser les tourtereaux**, dit Harry qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire**. Allez, vient Mortéa.» **

Au moment où Harry franchissait la porte, Dorian se leva d'un bond.

**«Potter ! T'es un homme mort !»** cria-t-il avant de s'élancer à la suite de Harry qui avait pris la fuite.

Harry dévala à la vitesse de la lumière les escaliers et se retrouva dans le hall qui était occupé par Remus, Tonks et Maugrey.

Dorian qui le suivait décida simplement de sauter en bas des escaliers pour descendre plus rapidement. Il fit un atterrissage tout en souplesse. Il resta immobile fixant Harry comme un tigre fixe une proie.

**«Tu sais que je blaguais ! Allez… Je veux…»** dit Harry avant d'être coupé par son opposant.

**«Ahéris…»** dit-il en lui faisant un sourire malsain.

**«Heu… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…»** dit Harry.

**«Non, mais c'est ce que tu penses…»** répliqua Dorian en bondissant sur Harry.

Aucun des trois adultes présents n'avaient bougés. Ils regardaient les deux jeunes hommes quelques peu surpris de leur comportement. Maugrey fut le premier à réagir, surtout parce qu'il allait pouvoir profiter de l'occasion pour mettre la main sur Dorian.

Il prit rapidement sa baguette et attaqua d'un puissant stupéfix lorsque Dorian bondit sur Harry. Le sort fit mouche, mais il n'y eut aucun effet sur le jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait rien reçu.

Le vieil aurore allait récidiver l'attaque, mais le combat au corps à corps dans lequel les deux jeunes s'étaient lancés, ne lui permettait pas de s'en prendre à Dorian sans risquer de toucher Harry.

Alors qu'il allait essayer de séparer Harry et Dorian, deux voix féminines s'élevèrent en même temps

**«Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous battre ? On dirait deux coqs...»** cria Ahéris en s'approchant des deux jeunes hommes.

**«Vous êtes de vrais gamins !** hurla Ginny en même temps que Ahéris. Elle s'approcha et donna une énorme claque derrière la tête de Harry**. Et toi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, je te le jure.»**

Mme. Weasley attirée par tout le bruit provenant du hall vint voir ce qui se passait.

**«Allez finir de vous préparer ! Nous partons dans vingt minutes.»** dit-elle avant de faire monter les jeunes.

Harry alla à sa chambre pour récupérer ses bagages. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il se cogna à une porte close. Il déverrouilla la porte d'un geste de la main et entra dans la chambre.

Devant lui, il voyait ses deux meilleurs amis perdus dans un baiser passionné. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entré. Harry fit venir à lui ses bagages, les réduisit et sortit discrètement de la chambre juste avant que ses amis ne se décollent l'un de l'autre.

Il prit par la suite la direction de la salle de bain. Trois heures de combat l'avaient fait transpirer énormément. Il fit rapidement en pensant à Dorian qui voudrait faire la même chose. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortait alors que Dorian entrait juste après lui. Harry ne voulant pas tenter sa chance d'allez voir Ginny, préféra descendre dans le salon.

Ahéris l'invita à venir près d'elle pour qu'ils puissent parler un peu. Ils étaient à l'écart pour être sûr de ne pas être entendus par les autres.

**«Pourquoi Dorian et Ginny veulent tant que ça ta mort ? J'ai bien une petite idée, mais je veux ta version…»** demanda le professeur de DCFM.

Harry raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Ginny était entrée après l'entraînement matinal qu'ils avaient fait. Bien sûr, il omit de parler des menaces que Dorian avait proférées à son encontre.

**« Je vois, mais à la place de Ginny, je serais probablement plus remontée contre toi qu'elle n'a l'air de l'être.»** ria Ahéris.

**«Il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit beaucoup plus en colère que tu ne le penses. Pourvu qu'elle trouve un autre exutoir que ma pauvre personne.»** dit Harry désespéré.

**«Bon… il serait temps qu'ils descendent. Tu n'as pas vu Ron et Hermione ?»** demanda Ahéris.

**«Oui, ils étaient dans la chambre et pratiquaient certaines techniques de réanimations…»** commenta Harry.

**«J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est juste dommage que ce ne soit pas ce qui retient Dorian et Ginny.»** renchérit Ahéris, ce qui les fit rire.

Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre Mme Weasley crier, à ceux qui étaient encore en haut, de venir à l'instant parce qu'ils devaient partir dans cinq minutes au plus tard.

Hermione et Ron furent les premiers à descendre, suivis de près par Ginny qui se tint loin de Harry. Ahéris laissa Harry avec ses deux amis qui venaient d'arriver pour rejoindre Ginny.

Dorian fut le dernier à arriver. Harry porta son regard sur Ginny lorsqu'il aperçut Dorian. La jeune fille ouvrait et refermait sa bouche sans qu'elle ne dise un mot. Elle fixait Dorian, tout comme Hermione et Tonks.

Contrairement à son habitude depuis qu'il était au quartier général, Dorian avait opté pour une tenue plus ajustée qui épousait bien son corps musclé. Un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise blanche brodée de fil d'or représentant un dragon. Sa chemise mettait bien en valeur sa puissante musculature.

Harry regarda Dorian et sentit un brin de magie entourant le tigre-garou. Il se concentra sur la magie et regarda Dorian. Harry vit une aura de prestance émaner de son ami, il remarqua aussi que c'était don aura naturelle et non l'effet d'un sort ou d'un don magique.

**«Normalement, il renferme son aura,** dit Ahéris qui s'était approchée de Harry quand il s'était concentré**. C'est rare qu'il en laisse percevoir une infime parcelle comme maintenant…» **

**«C'est impressionnant…»** murmura Harry.

M. Weasley entra pour prévenir que leurs véhicules les attendaient. Dorian sortit de la maison immédiatement, brisant la magie du moment, enfin pour Ginny.

Maugrey, Harry, Hermione, Ron et ses parents s'installèrent dans le premier véhicule, tandis que les autres allèrent dans le second. Le voyage jusqu'à King Cross se passa dans le silence pour tous les voyageurs. Il se dépêchèrent à passer la barrière de la plate forme 9 ¾.

Sur le quai d'embarquement, il y avait plusieurs aurores qui devaient assurer la protection du train. Dorian leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua deux formes voler. Instinctivement, il sut que c'étaient Mortéa et Griffy. Ginny vint le tirer de la contemplation du ciel bleu et le tira vers le train. Il attira souvent les regards sur son passage.

**£ Vous feriez mieux de regarder ailleurs si vous voulez rester en vie £** grogna Dorian.

**£ Bienvenu dans mon monde ! £** dit Harry en s'approchant de Dorian et Ginny.

Le survivant reçut, de la jeune fille, un regard noir et glacial. Au moment où elle allait dire une réplique cinglante à Harry, Dorian reprit la discussion.

**£ J'aime mieux mon monde… S'ils continuent de me dévisager ainsi, je vais les faire entrer dans mon royaume… £** dit Dorian en glissant un sous-entendu à Harry par le dernier mot.

**£ Tu ne ferais qu'accentuer l'attention sur toi £** répliqua Ginny quand ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide.

Harry prit place en face de Dorian et Ginny se plaça à coté du tigre-garou. Dorian regardait l'effervescence qui régnait encore sur le quai, les parents faisaient leurs au revoir et donnaient leurs dernières recommandations. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment.

**«Salut Harry !»** lança une jeune femme.

**«Salut Cho…»** répondit Harry d'une voix quelques peu glaciale.

**«Est-ce que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?»** demanda-t-elle en se plaçant à côté de Harry directement en face de Dorian.

**£ Veux-tu vraiment savoir ses intentions ? £** demanda Dorian à Harry qui essayait de sonder l'esprit de Cho sans vraiment y arriver. Il manquait cruellement de pratique pour y arriver.

**«Bonjour, nous n'avons pas été présentés je crois,** dit la jeune asiatique.** Je suis Cho Chang, préfète en chef»**

**«Dorian Evans»** répondit simplement le tigre-garou d'une voix froide.

De son côté, Ginny semblait prête à tuer la préfète en chef qui semblait décidée à accrocher la tête de Dorian sur son tableau de chasse vu la façon dont elle le dévorait des yeux. La réplique froide de Dorian la fit sourire.

**£ Alors, quelles sont ses intentions ? £** demanda-t-elle à la place du survivant.

**£ M'avoir comme trophée et se pavaner à mon bras… mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de cœur, mais au moins j'ai un cerveau… £** répondit Dorian.

**£ Ne soit pas si pessimiste… Tu trouveras une jolie rousse qui n'en aura cure de ce petit manque. £** répliqua Harry ce qui fit rougir Ginny et il éclata de rire.

**«Ça vous dérangerait de parler pour que l'on vous comprenne ?»** demanda le préfète quelques peu frustrée d'être mise de côté.

**«Oui !»** répondit Ginny qui n'avait pas encore digéré que Cho projetait de mettre la main sur celui qu'elle considérait comme SON Dorian.

Dorian sourit en captant les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de son disciple. Cho se leva à la suite de la réponse donnée par Ginny et quitta le compartiment, au moment où Hermione et Ron venaient rejoindre Harry et les deux autres.

**«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?»** demanda Ron en se plaçant à droite de Harry.

**«Lui…»** répondit Harry en pointant Dorian

Seul un «Oh !» sortit de la bouche de Ron. Une secousse se fit alors sentir et le train débuta son trajet pour Poudlard.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se lancèrent dans une discussion animée pendant que Ginny préféra lire pour ne pas prendre de retard dans sa formation avec Dorian qui, pour sa part, regardait simplement le paysage défiler.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione et Ron durent aller à la réunion des préfets. Peu après, Neville entra dans le compartiment.

**«Bonjour à tous !»** dit-il très enthousiasme.

**«Salut Neville»** répondirent Harry et Ginny.

**«Bonjour,** dit-t-il à Dorian**. Je suis Neville Londubat, sixième année à griffondor.»**

**«Dorian Evans, **répondit le tigre-garou**. J'entre en sixième année selon le bon vouloir de mon tuteur.»** Il cracha le dernier mot avec un profond dégoût qui marqua Neville.

**«Et bien… J'espère que tu seras à griffondor.»** répliqua Neville.

**«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais durant tes vacances ?»** demanda Ginny pour détourner la conversation de Dorian.

**«J'ai fait beaucoup de sport et je me suis entraîné énormément surtout après notre…»** Neville n'osa pousser plus loin en raison de la présence de Dorian et de la mort encore fraîche de Sirius.

**«Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Dorian… il en connaît beaucoup plus que tu le penses et il est muet comme un mort…»** répliqua Harry souriant fortement en les dernière paroles.

**«Tu as vraiment l'air en grande forme,** poursuivit Ginny ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu de Harry**. Alors, tu as aussi une nouvelle baguette ?»**

**«Elle est géniale… elle me convient mieux que la vielle de mon père»** répondit Neville.

Avant qu'il ne soit pu montrer sa nouvelle baguette, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit attirant les regards des personnes vers un blondinet suivit de deux pachydermes qui lui servaient de gardes du corps.

**«Alors Potter… toujours en vie ?»** demanda le blondinet qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

**«Malfoy ! Quel déplaisir de te revoir Alors comment va le paternel ?»** demanda Harry en gardant un œil sur Dorian qui avait réagit au nom du serpentard.

**«Tu n'es pas au courant à ce que je vois Potter. Il y a eut une évasion massive la semaine dernière. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres est allé délivrer lui-même ses plus fidèles serviteurs.»** dit pompeusement Malfoy.

**_«L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse n'était qu'une diversion»_** dit mentalement Harry à Dorian.

**_«Qui n'a que passablement fonctionné vu le temps que les aurores ont mis pour arriver»_** répondit Dorian mentalement.

**«Hey ! toi le nouveau, tu ferais mieux de te tenir avec moi au lieu du balafré»** dit Malfoy à Dorian.

**«Tu tiens réellement à mourir ?»** demanda d'une voix dangereusement calme et froide Dorian.

**«Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais mieux vaut être de mon côté.»** répliqua le serpentard.

**«Parce que tu vas me lancer un petit sort ? Je voudrais bien t'y voir… Je suis sur que tu n'es pas capable de lancer un tout petit '_Doloris'_ de rien du tout»** répondit-il dans un grondement sourd.

Harry et Ginny restèrent muets devant l'échange. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient s'interposer entre lui et Malfoy. À plusieurs reprises, Neville fit mine d'intervenir, mais Harry l'arrêta à chaque fois au grand malheur du griffondor qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

**«Tu penses être capable de le faire… Allez, prouves le moi…»** provoqua Malfoy.

**«Je ne suis pas assez con pour te lancer ce sort. Puis de toute façon, j'en connais des pires qui ne sont même pas illégaux»** répliqua froidement Dorian.

**£ Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas trop ambitionner non plus… £ **lui murmura Ginny.

Malfoy et ses deux gorilles furent poussés en arrière par une puissante force magique. Ils allèrent s'écraser sur le mur opposé. Harry referma rapidement la porte après la sortie fracassante des trois serpentards.

**«Wow ! C'était une belle sortie,** commenta Neville en regardant Dorian de plus près**. Tu es fort pour faire ça sans baguette, ni formule…» **

**«Juste de la pratique et du savoir…»** répondit Dorian.

**«En parlant de savoir… Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu as dis à Malfoy ?»** demanda-t-il.

**«Pour des sorts pires que le _'Doloris'_ ?** Neville acquiesça**. Oui, mais ils sont très peu connu et surtout très durs à effectuer.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Il est beaucoup plus difficile de ramener une personne atteinte par ces sorts que le _'Doloris'_ et en plus, ceux-ci peuvent être facilement contrés quand on cherche comme il le faut.»** renchérit Ginny.

**«Un petit bouclier contre les énergies négatives…»** dit Dorian.

**«Pourquoi personne ne connaît tout ça ? On pourrait ramener de nombreuses personnes atteint de folie grâce à ce sort ?»** questionna Neville.

**«Ces connaissances font partie de la nécromancie. Pour ce qui est de guérir une personne atteinte de folie causée par ce sort, il te faut simplement l'aide d'un maître de l'Esprit, mais ils sont très rares, mais j'en connais deux…»** répondit Dorian.

**«Tu… tu en connais… Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils… qu'ils pourraient venir faire un petit tour pour aider mes parents ?»** demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

**«Je penses bien que Maly ne peux pas me refuser ça… **répondit Dorian**. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule chose… Motus et bouche cousue…» **

Neville les quitta peu de temps après, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Hermione et Ron qui retournaient dans leur compartiment. Une fois qu'ils furent assis avec Harry, Ginny et Dorian, ils racontèrent l'arrivée tardive de Malfoy à la réunion des préfets et ses accusations envers Harry et Dorian qui lui auraient lancé des sorts. Mais le professeur de DCFM avait pris leur défense.

Le reste du voyage, plusieurs membres de l'AD vinrent voir Harry pour savoir s'ils continueraient leurs réunions, mais la présence de Dorian réfréna leurs ardeurs. Harry dû leur assurer plusieurs fois que Dorian était dans la confidence. En fin de compte tous repartirent heureux en apprenant que leurs séances n'arrêteraient pas. Dorian dut se faire expliquer ce qu'était l'AD, et ce fut Ginny _(Ça ne peut pas être autrement…)_ qui se fit une joie de tout expliquer de long en large.

Le voyage se passa dans le calme et les discussions. Lorsque vint le temps d'enfiler les uniformes de Poudlard, Harry et Dorian profitèrent de l'occasion pour monter sur le toit du train. Une fois là-haut, Mortéa se posa avec quelques difficultés, mais avec souplesse sur le toit. Au loin, le château était bien visible. Le vent plutôt froid fouettait leur visage.

**«La vue est magnifique…** dit Harry**. J'espère que tu t'y plairas.» **

**«C'est vrai que c'est une très belle vue, mais je ne pense pas m'y plaire pour autant»** dit Dorian en caressant distraitement la tête de Mortéa.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt du train. Harry sauta directement sur le quai avec souplesse et agilité. Il salua Dorian qui venait de monter sur le dos de son sedden et de prendre son envol.

Ce dernier resta au-dessus du train un long moment à observer les élèves monter dans les carrosses. Il attendit que le dernier élève parte avant de se rendre à son tour au château. Le professeur McGonagall l'attendait à l'entrée du château.

Le jeune homme renvoya Mortéa et suivit la professeur, mécontente de son non-respect du code vestimentaire de l'école.

Il se plaça en retrait des premières années qui venaient d'arriver et qui allaient être répartis. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent après quelques minutes. Les nouveaux suivirent la directrice adjointe. Ils s'extasièrent tous sur le plafond magique.

Dorian pour sa part, fixait ardemment le directeur qui lui souriait. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard tout au long de la répartition des premières années. Le directeur rompit le contact visuel avec son protéger, se leva et prit la parole.

**«Cette année, un élève fera son entrée en sixième année. De plus, cet élève donnera des cours d'arts martiaux trois fois par semaine à raison de deux heures par cours. Je demanderais à M. Dorian Evans à venir se faire répartir.»** dit le directeur.

Dorian s'avança de quelques pas sous les regards des élèves.

**_«Hum… ça fait bien un millénaire que cette famille n'est pas entrée entre ces murs…»_** lui dit mentalement le choixpeau.

**_«Je sais, mais personne d'autre ne dois savoir.»_** répondit Dorian

**_«Alors, où vas-tu aller ? Aucune maison ne te convient.»_** demanda le choixpeau.

**_«Si seulement Juan n'avait pas quitté Poudlard, il y aurait sa maison, la seule qui me convienne.»_**répondit Dorian.

**_«Je sais… je sais… Alors... une préférence ? Griffondore ?»_** questionna le choixpeau.

**_«Non… lançons le loup dans la bergerie… Serpentard»_** répondit Dorian avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

**«Serpentard !»** cria le choixpeau qui Dorian n'avait même pas posé sur sa tête.

Harry et Ginny souriaient à pleine dent et Albus avait l'air quelques peu surpris. Dorian prit place au bout de la table et Dumbledore continua son discours.

**«Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal est Miss Ahéris Déry…»** annonça le directeur, les élèves applaudirent et Ahéris se leva.

**«Premièrement, j'exige que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom… Je ne veux aucun Miss ou professeur. J'ai un prénom et il doit servir…»** dit-elle, ce qui choqua profondément le professeur de métamorphose et de potion qui prirent un air outré par cette annonce.

**«Bien, je crois que c'est clair,** dit Albus**. Il y aura aussi… Malystryx qui enseignera avec M. Evans et Ahéris les cours d'arts martiaux. Et comme d'habitude, les conseil de prévention. La forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite,** le directeur glissa son regard du côté du trio de griffondore, pour ensuite le porter sur Dorian qui lui fit un sourire narquois**. Ensuite, M. Rusard a mit à jour la liste des nombreux produits prohibés qui c'est grandement allongée depuis l'ouverture d'un magasin par deux de vos anciens condisciples. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire… Bon appétit !»**

Le directeur tapa des mains et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Tous les yeux quittèrent les nouveaux professeurs et Dorian pour se concentrer sur le délicieux repas.

Quelques membres de l'AD vinrent poser des questions sur le nouveau serpentard à Harry. Il balaya les questions en disant que les réponses viendraient en temps voulu…

Dorian, de son côté, fut encore approché par Malfoy.

**«Alors, tu as choisi le camp des vainqueurs»** dit Malfoy qui se plaça à côté de Dorian.

**«Je n'ai jamais changé de camp…»** répondit calmement Dorian.

**«Ce ne sont que des misérables sang-de-bourbe…»** dit Malfoy qui ne put finir sa phrase.

En effet, Dorian avait pris par la gorge de Malfoy et le tenait fermement contre le mur qui était derrière eux. Le blondinet avait de la difficulté à respirer et se débattait énormément, mais rien à faire. Dorian le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Drago.

**«Dis encore une seule fois 'sang-de-bourbe' et tu vas connaître ce qu'est la vraie signification de la souffrance»** lui souffla Dorian à l'oreille.

Le maître de potions s'était approché dès qu'il avait vu Drago se faire plaquer contre le mur. Il put entendre les propos de Dorian.

**«M. Evans, veillez relâcher votre camarade. Et puis, vous viendrez me voir après le repas»** dit d'une voix glaciale le professeur.

**£ Que des idiots stupides et sans cervelle £** grogna assez fort Dorian pour que toute la salle entende, mais que seule quatre personnes comprirent.

Harry, Ginny, Ahéris et Malystryx affichèrent un très grand sourire à la réplique que Dorian avait lâchée. Autour de Harry, un murmure s'éleva, tous se posaient des questions sur le nouveau.

Dorian mangea rapidement son repas, se leva et quitta la grande salle. Rogue se hâta d'intercepter l'élève et de lui donner la correction de sa vie.

Harry et Ginny regardèrent le professeur de potions et Dorian quitter la salle.

**«Il va passer un sâle quart d'heure»** dit Seamus qui était non loin de Harry.

**«J'ai l'impression qu'il va se faire virer dès le premier jour»** renchérit Dean.

**«Si seulement il pouvait être viré, il sauterait directement sur l'occasion.»** dit Harry.

**«Quoi ? Il veut se faire mettre dehors ?»** s'exclama Lavande.

**«Tu penses réellement que ça lui tente d'être ici ? Regardes le mieux. Tu vas pouvoir remarquer un ennui mortel se dégager de lui»** répondit de façon abrupte Ginny.

**«Ça ne changera rien au fait qu'il va passer un sâle quart d'heure avec Rogue.»** dit Neville.

**£ Je pense plus que c'est Rogue qui va passer un mauvais quart d'heure £ **répliqua Ginny pour Harry.

Les griffondors la regardèrent bizarrement pendant que Harry acquiesçait. Le reste du repas se passa sans autre fait marquant où interruption. Personne ne revit le professeur où Dorian.

Les préfets rassemblèrent les élèves et partirent pour les salles communes de chaque maison. Le professeur McGonagall vint les voir pour pouvoir leur assigner leur appartement privé.

L'appartement était situé non loin de la grande salle, mais dans un coin plutôt déserté. L'entrée était gardée par une statue qui représentait un dragon. Malystryx sourit en regardant sa statue.

**«De Mortès»** dit le professeur de métamorphose en se présentant devant la statue.

Harry, Ginny et Ahéris sursautèrent en entendant le mot de passe de l'appartement. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, ils virent Dorian en train d'écrire dans un petit carnet blanc.

**«M. Evans, ne devriez-vous pas être avec le professeur Rogue ?»** demanda la directrice adjointe.

**«Il n'est pas en état d'être avec quiconque en se moment.»** répondit Dorian sans arrêter de griffonner dans le carnet.

Le professeur quitta l'appartement sans un mot. Ahéris vint s'asseoir près de Dorian, Harry la suivit aussi, mais laissa une place entre lui et Dorian pour que Ginny puisse s'y glisser.

**«Alors,** attaqua Ginny**, qui a eut les pires moments de sa vie ?» **

**«La question a-t-elle réellement besoin d'être posée ?»** demanda Dorian refermant le carnet et le faisant disparaître et fit apparaître un livre.

**«Moi, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé.»** dit Hermione en montant dans sa chambre.

Ron était, pour sa part, quelques peu intéressé par la déconfiture de Rogue, il prit donc un siège en face de Dorian et ouvrit ses oreilles pour entendre ce moment qui lui semblait merveilleux.

**«Alors, comment ça été ?»** demanda Ginny visiblement impatiente.

**«Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire… Une fois à l'extérieur de la grande salle, il m'a plaqué contre le mur et m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une merde et ainsi de suite pendant plus de dix minutes. Lorsque j'en ai eu plein le cul de cette engueulade, je l'ai simplement couché sur le sol et maintenu en place avec mon pied qui faisait pression sur sa gorge avant de lui dire clairement ma façon de penser et surtout les règles à suivre s'il ne voulait pas y laisser la vie dans un duel contre moi.»** expliqua Dorian.

**«J'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête de Rogue.»** dit Ron.

**«Tu en auras sûrement l'occasion je crois,** répliqua Ginny**. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il se laisse influencer aussi facilement, même par Dorian…»**

**«Bon… vous avez eu votre histoire, maintenant il est temps d'aller au lit,** dit Ahéris**. Les cours commencent demain. Je veux que vous soyez en forme, surtout que les sixièmes années commence en DCFM.»**

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta directement à sa chambre, suivi de Harry qui alla lire dans la sienne. Ahéris partit aussi voulant donner un peu d'intimité à Ginny qui semblait en vouloir plus que tout.

Une fois seule avec le tigre-garou, qui s'était plongé dans son livre, elle décida de passer à l'attaque. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Dorian, en notant l'indifférence du jeune homme, elle décida d'opter pour un autre tactique.

Elle voulut arracher le livre des mains de Dorian, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide qu'elle. Le livre se trouvait maintenant hors de portée de la jeune fille qui se retrouvait sur les genoux de son maître. **_«Peut-être pas si ratée comme tentative…»_** pensa-t-elle en s'assoyant confortablement sur les genoux du jeune homme et se rapprochant plus sur lui.

**«Tu as deux solutions… la manière douce où la forte… Alors, que décides-tu ?»** demanda Dorian.

**«C'est parce que je te déconcentre dans ta lecture ?»** demanda malicieusement Ginny.

**«Tu ne devrais pas douter de ton maître. C'est très mauvais pour ta formation.»** répliqua le jeune homme.

**«Alors, pourquoi devrais-je m'enlever?»** demanda-t-elle en faisant abstraction à la dernière réplique de Dorian. En disant ces paroles, elle se colla sur lui et déposa sa tête sur le torse de Dorian.

**«Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser faire ?»** demanda à son tour Dorian.

**«Parce que je me sens bien comme ça, je me sens en parfaite sécurité et surtout j'aime ça…»** dit-elle ne déposant le bras libre de Dorian autour de ses épaules.

**«Mon opinion ne compte aucunement ?»** dit Dorian.

**«C'est pour le bien-être de ton disciple et ne viens pas me dire que ça te dérange.»** répliqua Ginny qui connaissait bien la préoccupation du bonheur de son disciple.

**«Ça m'est totalement indifférent…»** dit le jeune homme.

**«Justement, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?** demanda Ginny**. Je suis déjà accro et tu le sais très bien avec toutes les pensées que tu as dû capter.** Dorian sourit à ces mots**. Ça ne changera rien que tu acceptes ou non… seulement, je serais plus heureuse.»**

Dorian ne répondit pas et continua sa lecture dans cette position. Ginny s'endormit ainsi à son plus grand bonheur. Dorian la porta jusque dans son lit et alla faire sa méditation après.

Harry fut le premier debout et prêt pour la journée. Il attendit près de cinq heures avant de voir Dorian arriver, suivi de près par Hermione. Ahéris, Malystryx, qui était revenues alors que tous étaient couchés, et Ginny arrivèrent toutes trois très joyeuses, ce qui fit soupirer Dorian qui connaissait la raison de cette joie. Finalement Ron arriva le dernier à sept heures.

Ils rejoignirent, ensemble, la grande salle qui était déjà bien remplie.

Leur entrée se fit quelques peu remarquer. Il était plutôt rare de voir un serpentard avec des griffondors ensemble sans se disputer, mais aussi avec deux professeurs riant et bavardant joyeusement avec eux.

Ahéris et Malystryx rejoignirent la table des professeurs, Ron et Hermione allèrent chercher les horaires pour en faire la distribution, Harry et Ginny prirent place à leur table et finalement Dorian rejoignit la table des serpentards et fit fuir plusieurs de ses condisciples qui était près de l'endroit où il avait décidé de manger.

**«Qu'est-ce qui vous rends si joyeuse ce matin ?»** demanda Harry à Ginny alors qu'il regardait la peur des serpentards pour Dorian.

**«La vie est belle… très belle…»** répondit évasivement la jeune fille.

**£ Tu as réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus ? £ **demanda Harry en draconien pour que ceux qui surprendraient la conversation ne comprennent rien.

**£ De façon indirecte… £** répondit Ginny et se prenant un croissant.

**£ Ça veut dire quoi ça 'De façon indirecte' ?»** demanda Harry en se prenant un verre de jus.

**£ Tu verras… £ **dit Ginny avant de demander à Hermione qui revenait**. «Alors, comment sont les horaires ?»**

**«Les griffondors et les serpentards de sixième année sont toujours ensemble…»** répondit Ron morose.

**«Ron… ce n'est pas la fin du monde, même si je ne suis pas plus heureuse de ça»** dit Hermione.

**«Moi, ça fait mon affaire.Et toi Ginny ?»** commenta Harry en prenant son horaire.

**_Sixième Année Griffondore _**

_Lundi : _

_8h à 10h……… DCFM _(Griffondor/Serpentard)

_10h à 12h…… Potions _(toutes les maisons ensemble)

_13h à 17h…… Métamorphose _(toutes les maisons ensemble)

_18h à 20h…… arts martiaux _(toutes les maisons ensemble)

_Mardi: _

_8h à 12h………Enchantement _(Griffondor/Serpentard)

_13h à 17h…… Runes anciennes _(Hermione et Dorian)(toutes les maisons ensemble)

_Mercredi: _

_8h à 10h………SCM _(toutes les maisons)

_10h à 12h……Botanique _(Griffondor/Serpentard)

_13h à 17h…… Potions _(toutes les maisons ensemble)

_18h à 20h…… arts martiaux _(toutes les maisons ensemble)

_Jeudi: _

_8h à 12h……… DCFM _(Griffondor/Serpentard)

_13h à 15h…… Métamorphose _(toutes les maisons ensemble)

_15h à 17h…… Enchantement _(Griffondor/Serpentard)

_Vendredi: _

_8h à 10h……… Arithmancie _(Hermione) (toutes les maisons)

_10h à 12h…… SCM _(toutes les maisons ensemble)

_13h à 17h…… Botanique _(Griffondor/Serpentard)

_18h à 20h…… arts martiaux _(toutes les maisons ensemble)

**«Je suis moi aussi toujours avec serpentard…»** dit-elle, moins enthousiaste que Harry à qui elle tendit son horaire.

**_Cinquième Année Griffondore/Serpentard _**

_Lundi : _

_8h à 10h……… Potions _

_10h à 12h…… Enchantement _

_13h à 17h…… DCFM _

_18h à 20h…… arts martiaux _

_Mardi: _

_8h à 10h……… Runes anciennes _

_10h à 12h…… Histoire de la magie_

_13h à 17h…… Métamorphose _

_Mercredi: _

_10h à 12h……Étude Moldu _

_13h à 16h…… SCM _

_18h à 20h…… arts martiaux _

_Jeudi: _

_8h à 12h……… DCFM _

_10h à 12h…… Potions _

_13h à 15h…… Enchantement _

_15h à 17h…… Métamorphose _

_Vendredi: _

_8h à 10h……… Arithmancie _

_10h à 12h…… SCM _

_13h à 17h…… Botanique _

_18h à 20h…… arts martiaux _

Ils finirent leur déjeuné et se rendirent à leur premier cours, DCFM pour le trio de griffondor et potion pour Ginny. Dorian rejoignit Harry à la sortie de la grande salle et ils se rendirent, avec Hermione et Ron en classe sous les regards noirs des serpentards.

**«Alors Potter, Tu t'es trouvé un autre lèche botte. Weasley et sa sang-de-bourbe…»** cria Malfoy avant de se faire couper.

Dorian se jeta sur Malfoy qui avait prévu le coup et esquiva rapidement le semblant de coup de poing de Dorian, mais il ne vit pas la feinte et il se fit faire une jambette qui l'envoya au sol.

Le blondinet se retrouva couché sur le sol avec le pied de Dorian qui lui écrasait sans ménagement la gorge l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

**«Pourquoi en faire autant pour une sang-de-bourbe…** dit Malfoy en étouffant un cri de douleur quand Dorian augmenta la pression sur la gorge du serpentard**. Tu te bats comme eux. Je ne serais pas surpris que tu ne saches pas faire de magie»** provoqua Malfoy.

Dorian lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire machiavélique et retira son pied et prononça quelques mots que seul Harry comprit.

**# Serviteurs des Ombres venez à moi…#** murmura Dorian.

**_«Tu es sûr de vouloir montrer ce don maintenant ?»_**demanda Harry mentalement.

**_Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un insulter ma mère, peu importe le prix que j'ai à payer»_** répliqua Dorian qui se tourna vers les six ombres qui convergèrent vers lui.

**«Maître… votre verbe est notre ordre…»** dit une ombre en s'inclinant.

La surprise et l'incompréhension se peignirent sur le visage des sixièmes années qui s'étaient regroupés.

**«Amenez cette larve faire un petit tour dans les Ombres… Vous avez deux heures au maximum.»** dit Dorian en reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Dire que les élèves étaient abasourdis était un euphémisme. Harry rattrapa rapidement Dorian et arrivèrent en classe où Ahéris attendait déjà.

**«Où sont les autres ?»** demanda-t-elle.

**«Ils doivent regarder Malfoy se faire amener par les ombres de Dorian.»** répondit Harry.

**«Combien de temps va-t-il être parti ?»** demanda le professeur.

**«Seulement ton cours.»** répondit Dorian en se plaçant complètement en arrière pendant que les élèves entraient en classe.

Ahéris renvoya tous les élèves qui venaient lui parler. Les serpentards jetèrent des regards de haine à Dorian tandis que les griffondors étaient plutôt partagés entre la frayeur et le respect.

**«Bonjour tout le monde. Avant de réellement commencer le cours, je veux que vous preniez votre livre vierge et que vous y marquiez tous les sorts que vous connaissez et vous mettrez une petite note dans la marge sur ceux que vous avez déjà maîtrisés et aussi pour ceux dont vous avez déjà été victime. Je vous donne les deux heures pour commencer et vous finirez le reste en devoir pour lundi prochain. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ou des commentaire ?»** dit le professeur.

Hermione, fidèle à son habitude, leva sa main. Ahéris lui donna le droit de parole.

**«Qu'elle sera l'utilité de faire ça ?»** demanda Hermione qui visiblement ne comprenait pas.

**«Ça permet de faire l'inventaire de ses propres connaissances et de connaître réellement ses capacités. Autre chose… ?** une serpentard leva la main**. Oui ?»** dit le professeur.

**«Evans a fait quelques choses à Drago.** **Il a demandé à des formes noires de l'amener…»** dit Parkinson.

**«Dorian… Est-ce que M. Malfoy court un quelconque danger ?»** demanda Ahéris.

**«Malheureusement non…** dit Dorian visiblement déçu**. Enfin… tant qu'il reste avec les ombres et qu'ils ne quittent pas le domaine de Béryl.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Bien… maintenant au travail !»** dit Ahéris en s'assoyant à son bureau.

Dorian se leva et quitta la salle de cours en saluant Ahéris qui lui répondit et ne dit rien de plus.

Parkinson se leva à son tour et voulut suivre Dorian.

**«Mlle Parkinson… Pouvez-vous me dire où vous comptez aller ?»** demanda Ahéris quand l'élève passa devant elle.

**«Vous avez laissé sortir Evans !Pourquoi je resterais ? En plus vous ne l'avez même pas puni pour ce qu'il a fait à Drago.»** dit Parkinson.

**«Dorian a déjà un grimoire très bien rempli et il n'y a pas de punition à donner pour ce qu'il a fait. D'où je viens et d'où il vient, jamais il ne faut intervenir dans les conflits personnels. Je serais intervenu si et seulement si, il y avait eu un danger pour la vie de votre camarade.»** dit Ahéris en renvoyant la serpentard à sa place.

Harry se leva à son tour et quitta lui aussi sans que le professeur intervienne.

**«Pour votre information, Harry et Dorian ont déjà tout fait ce que je vous demande de faire. Ils sont en droit de quitter dans ce cas. Alors, je ne veux plus aucun commentaire. Maintenant, faites ce que je vous demande. Les prochains cours ne seront que pratiques. C'est vraiment très emmerdant ce que je vous fait faire, mais c'est obligatoire.»** dit Ahéris avant d'entendre une seule protestation des serpentards.

Harry retrouva Dorian qui l'attendait.

**«Charmante l'attention qu'elle porte à ce Malfoy.»** commenta Dorian.

**«Mortelle la rancœur que tu portes à cette fouine,** répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers un coin sombre**. On se retrouve en bas»** dit-il avant de disparaître.

Dorian le suivit. Il arriva dans le salon où étaient rassemblé tous les protecteurs.

**«Maly, je veux une salle pour mes cours. Tu sais à peu près ce que j'ai en tête, alors je pense que tu pourrais aller faire ça. S'il te plaît…»** demanda Dorian

La dragonne se leva et alla, avec Harry pour qu'il ouvre la salle de Commandement, faire la salle de cours pour Dorian.

**«Les Myrmidons assumeront la sécurité de Poudlard. Je vais avoir besoin de Snicks et Aritanaë au poste de surveillance dans la salle de Commandement pour la coordination des gardiens. Je demanderai au Monastère l'aide de Mike aussi.»** dit Dorian.

**«C'est la meilleur des choses à faire. Ainsi, nous pourrons garder un œil beaucoup plus facilement sur les mangemorts.»** approuva Snicks.

**«Et moi ? Tu n'as rien à me proposer ?»** demanda Demar d'une voix sèche.

**«Tu fais bien ce que tu veux… Ce que je dis n'est qu'une proposition, rien de plus.» **dit Dorian.

**& Et nous ? &** demanda Séréna.

**«Séréna et Mortéa, vous allez surveiller sur le terrain. Vous vous occuperez de la forêt Interdite. Myska, toi j'ai besoin de tes services de messager.»** dit Dorian.

**«Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?»** demanda Harry qui prit un siège.

**«T'entraîner et profiter de ta jeunesse…»** dit Dorian.

**«Mais je veux pas être tenu à l'écart…»** répliqua Harry.

**«Je 'ai jamais dit une telle chose. C'est juste que ce sont tes deux préoccupations. Je ne te tiendrai pas loin des informations ou de l'action… Mais attend un peu que le moment soit venu.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?»** demanda Demar.

**«Je donne mon cours, j'entraîne mon disciple, je protège l'école et commande les Myrmidons.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Si on allait profiter de la prochaine heure et demi pour s'entraîner.»** proposa Harry.

**«Bonne idée ! J'ai besoin de me défouler.»** répondit Dorian en suivant Harry jusqu'à la salle temporelle.

Ils réglèrent la salle pour avoir qu'une heure réelle équivaille à vingt-quatre heures dans la salle. Ils firent un peu d'entraînement au corps à corps et ensuite, Dorian commença à lui enseigner la nécromancie. Dorian apprit à Harry à sentir la Mort et la Vie par des transes semblables à celle qu'il fait pour la magie.

**«C'est bizarre… quand je suis dans une transe pour communier avec la Vie et la Mort. Je ne sens rien d'agressif, ni de dérangeant. C'est un parfait équilibre et très pure comme sensation.»** commenta Harry.

**«Dans la salle temporelle tu es protégé des influences extérieurs et tu captes l'essence même qui me constitue. Mais hors de ses murs, rien n'est parfait ni pure. C'est violent et agressant comme sensation. C'est une des raisons qui explique mon tempérament impulsif. Tu verras que toi aussi tu seras affecté par la magie du monde entier une fois que tu auras assimilé tout ton pouvoir.»** expliqua Dorian.

**«Je suis heureux que tu partages tout ceci avec moi. Je sais que tu ne le feras avec personne d'autre. Alors je me sens privilégié, en quelque sorte.»** dit Harry.

**«Mouais… on peut dire ça… Il faudra que je te donne à lire quelques livres sur le Linus. Ça sera un bon avantage pour toi aussi.»** dit Dorian.

**«Sûrement, mais dis-moi réellement pourquoi tu n'es pas animagus ?»** questionna Harry.

**«En fait, j'ai fais mes transformations il y a très longtemps à l'insu de mes protecteurs. Je pense que j'ai bien fait en voyant mes animagus…»** répondit Dorian.

**«C'est quoi ?»** demanda avidement Harry.

**«Pour mon flux magique, un ange de la Mort. Pour mon âme, un ange de la Vie et pour mon esprit… un détraqueur.»**

**«Des anges et un détraqueur ! C'est vraiment bizarre.»** commenta Harry.

**«Je suis le maître de la Mort et de la Vie… Comme tes animagus représente très bien le maître de la Magie. Un dragon émeraude et un coualt. Bon j'avoue que le lion est un peu dans le décor, mais quand même.»** expliqua Dorian.

**«Est-ce que tu peux me montrer à quoi ça ressemble tout ça ?»** demanda Harry.

Dorian se leva, s'éloigna un peu et se transforma. Il gagna plusieurs centimètres, ses yeux devinrent totalement noirs, de grandes ailes noires parsemé de plumes blanches et dorées prirent placent dans le dos du jeune homme. Les cheveux du jeune homme devinrent d'un noir profond.

**«Quand je suis sous cette forme, je suis la Mort incarnée.»** dit l'ange.

**«Wow…»** souffla Harry.

Dorian entreprit de prendre sa seconde forme. Sa taille resta la même que celle de la Mort, mais ses ailes devinrent blanches ponctuée de plumes noires et dorées. Ses yeux prirent une couleur argentée. Ses cheveux devinrent totalement blancs.

**«La Vie… C'est vraiment impressionnant…»** murmura Harry alors que Dorian se transforma encore, mais pas en détraqueur.

La taille de ses ailes doubla ainsi que lui-même. Les ailes devinrent dorées parsemées de plumes noires et blanches. Ses yeux prirent leurs éclats dorés que Harry avait vus la première fois alors qu'il avait ramenés ses parents. Les cheveux prirent eux aussi une teinte dorée, mais on pouvait voir ci et là des mèches noires ou blanches.

**«Ceci est mon apparence en tant que Empereur de la Vie et de la Mort.»** expliqua Dorian.

**«Disons que ça ne donne pas le goût de t'affronter»** dit Harry en regardant la puissance émaner de Dorian.

**«Tu acquerras toi aussi dans peu de temps ton apparence d'outsider.»** dit Dorian en reprenant forme humaine.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, annonçant la fin des vingt-quatre heures programmées.

**«C'est l'heure d'aller en potion. Mais avant, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche»** dit Harry en disparaissant.

Dorian le suivit immédiatement et se retrouva dans sa chambre la seconde d'après. Il récupéra quelques vêtements propres et alla à la salle de bain. Il dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'en voir émerger Harry. Dorian entra à son tour et se dépêcha de prendre sa douche pour ne pas être en retard au cours de Rogue.

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous deux se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour leur cours de potion. Sur leur chemin, les ombres ramenèrent Malfoy à Dorian. Il ordonna aux ombres de laisser le jeune serpentard et de repartir. Malfoy tenait fermement sa baguette qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'agiter dans tous les sens pour dissiper toute trace d'ombre et de noirceur.

**«Maintenant, tu sais ce que sont les ténèbres. À toi de voir si tu veux y retourner et y passer le restant de tes jours.»** dit Dorian avant de continuer son chemin.

**«Tu es sûr qu'il est correct…?»** demanda Harry qui rattrapa Dorian.

**«Le plan des Ombres est très horrible lorsqu'on n'est pas préparé ou accompagné d'un Shadow Dancer. Il aura, à l'avenir, une peur bleue du noir et de l'ombre. Rien de permanent, il va réussir à passer par-dessus sa peur…»** expliqua Dorian.

**«Ce que tu as dit à un double sens… Tu y as pensé ? Tu lui as montré le monde dans lequel Voldemort va le plonger s'il se joint à lui.Il y a des chances qu'il renonce à cette voie.»** commenta Harry.

**«C'est fort possible… Même si je déteste cette famille, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est puissante et qu'elle représente un grand pan de l'histoire sorcière à elle seule. J'apprécierais qu'elle retrouve le droit chemin.»** expliqua Dorian avant de sentir une personne lui sauter sur le dos.

**«Coucou ! ** dit Ginny très heureuse de voir Dorian. Elle s'agrippa au cou du jeune homme**. Alors comment a été votre cours ?»**

Les élèves qui étaient près regardèrent le drôle de comportement de Ginny avec Dorian. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire partir une grande panoplie de rumeurs. Ginny laissa à contre cœur Dorian et alla à son cours d'enchantement, alors que Harry et Dorian allaient à leur cours de potions.

Dorian entra en premier dans le cahot et reçut un accueil glacial de la part de son directeur de maison.

**«M. Evans, vous viendrez me voir après le cours.»** claqua la voix du professeur.

Le cours se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Très peu d'élèves avaient pu avoir une note acceptable, ce qui obligea Rogue à prendre les élèves qui avaient eut la mention acceptable. Il y avait sept serpentards, trois griffondores (Harry, Hermione et miraculeusement Ron), deux poufsouffles et quatre serdaigles.

Rogue cracha tous son sarcasme sur Dorian en oubliant même l'existence de Potter dans sa classe. À la fin du cours, Dorian suivit le professeur dans son bureau. C'est sans surprise que le jeune homme vit son tuteur l'attendre dans le bureau du maître de potions.

**«Vous pouvez nous laisser Severus.»** dit le directeur.

Rogue quitta son bureau laissant le directeur face à son pire cauchemar.

**«J'ai ouï dire qu'il est arrivé une mésaventure à M. Malfoy et aussi d'une petite prise de bec avec le professeur Rogue»** dit Dumbledore.

**«Ça leurs a remis les idées en place simplement et Malfoy sera craintif des ténèbres pour un bon moment.»** répondit Dorian.

**«Il faut que tu comprennes ! Tu ne peux agir comme bon te semble. Tu es élève ici et il y a des règles à respecter.»** dit le directeur en haussant le ton et déployant son aura.

**«Tu sembles oublier que je n'attends qu'une occasion pour te mettre la pire volée de ta vie.»** répliqua Dorian en prenant sa forme d'animagus de son flux magique, l'ange de la Mort et libéra son aura.

Il tourna les talons et quitta le directeur qui avait drastiquement pâli devant la puissance que le jeune homme avait libéré, mais surtout devant cette forme d'animagus. Car le vieux directeur était sûr que c'était de l'animagi vu la façon dont il s'était transformé.

Dorian se rendit d'un pas rapide à la grande salle. Il sentait en lui Kriano qui voulait sortir, mais il pouvait encore le contenir.

Il fut le dernier à entrer dans la grande salle. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que son aura était toujours déployée, mais surtout qu'il avait encore sa forme d'ange de la Mort, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle.

Son entrée fut très loin de passer inaperçue. Ahéris, Malystryx et Harry relevèrent rapidement la tête lorsqu'il passa la porte. Sa puissance se sentait de très loin. Les deux jeunes femmes je levèrent et l'approchèrent.

**£ Calmes toi ! £ **hurla la dragonne.

**£ Tu es vraiment pas bien pour venir ici dans cet état… Et puis c'est quoi cette forme… ? £** renchérit Ahéris.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry en regardant Dorian sut qu'il s'était engueulé avec Albus. Il était assez en colère pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était sous sa forme d'ange, mais il semblait ne pas avoir dépassé la limite de la transformation en tigre-garou.

Harry comprenait la réaction qu'avaient les deux jeunes femmes, mais Ginny ne comprenait que trop peu.

**«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»** demanda-t-elle à Harry assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

**£ Tu lui demanderas toi-même plus tard… £** répondit Harry sur le qui-vive.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**£Je suis encore en possession de tous mes moyens. £** grogna Dorian

**£ Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Parce que tu te serais rendu compte que tu n'avais pas ta forme humaine…£** répliqua la dragonne.

Dorian se regarda et remarqua ce fait qui lui avait échappé. Il émit un grognement en reprenant sa forme humaine. Élèves et professeurs poussèrent des exclamations devant l'identité de l'ange.

**£ Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer £** répliqua Ahéris sachant que Dorian était loin d'être aussi calme qu'il le prétendait.

**£ Tu sais que c'est ce genre de réplique qui m'enrage plus qu'autre chose. £** dit Dorian.

**£ Penses à ton disciple… Tu risques de la mettre en danger. Elle n'est pas comme moi. £** dit Ahéris en glissant son regard sur Ginny qui avait entendu les propos du professeur de DCFM.

Dorian suivit le regard de son ancien disciple qui se porta sur Ginny. Il grogna quelques choses d'imperceptible et quitta la grande salle.

**£ On l'a échappé belle…£** dit la dragonne.

**£ Une chance que la carte de la sécurité de son disciple marche à merveille. £** dit Ahéris.

**£ C'est un atout majeur, mais il faudrait sortir tout ce petit monde de sa léthargie £** dit Malystryx en regardant les élèves et les professeurs.

**«Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, mais je tiens quand même à préciser que vous ne devez jamais, JAMAIS, mettre Dorian dans un colère noire. Vous le regretterez amèrement. Vous l'avez simplement vu un peu furieux sans plus.»** expliqua Ahéris.

**«Pour votre propre sécurité, je vous conseille fortement de suivre cette recommandation.»** renchérit très sérieusement la dragonne.

**«Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que c'était cette forme qu'il avait quand il est entré ?»** demanda Cho Chang qui c'était levé.

** «C'est sa forme d'animagus… un ange de la Mort…»** répondit Malystryx en se demandant si cela n'avait pas un lien avec la race d'outsider de Dorian.

Elles retournèrent à la table des professeurs et pendant que les voix des élèves s'élevaient dans un grondement sourd. Plusieurs élèves, qui avaient entendu certaines rumeurs, lancèrent quelques œillades à Ginny.

À la table des griffondors, les rumeurs et les attaques envers Dorian allèrent bon train au grand damne de Ginny.

**«Il n'est pas fiable… je le dis depuis le début»** répétait Ron sans arrêt.

**£ S'ils n'arrêtent pas, je sens que c'est moi qui ne pourrai pas me contrôler. £** grogna Ginny à Harry.

Hermione qui était près de Ginny l'entendit prononcer des paroles qu'elle ne reconnut pas, mais elle trouva une certaine ressemblance avec ce que disait les deux professeurs et Dorian.

**«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?»** demanda Hermione à Ginny.

**« Elle me disait qu'elle appréciait énormément son maître…»** répondit Harry avant que la jeune fille n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

**«Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?Mais quand ?»** demanda Hermione.

**«Durant la dernière semaine de vacances.»** répondit Ginny.

**«Justement en parlant de Kriano, tu ne devais pas le rejoindre ce midi ?»** dit Harry.

**«C'est vrai ! J'aillais l'oublier. Merci Harry !»** dit-elle en embrassant Harry sur la joue et lui murmurant. **£ Merci… J'en avais bien besoin, je t'en dois une… £**

Ginny quitta rapidement la grande salle sous les regards de Ahéris et Malystryx.

**£ Elle a peut-être une chance… £** dit la dragonne.

**£ Peut-être, mais elle aura besoin de notre aide… £** poursuivit Ahéris.

Ginny n'avait aucune idée de où pouvait être Dorian. Elle alla voir à l'appartement, en espérant le trouver. Sur le trajet, elle tomba sur un groupe de serpentards de septième année.

**«Une Weasley… encore…»** dit l'un des serpentards.

**«Tu vas payer pour ce que tes deux crétins de frères nous ont fait endurer»** dit un second en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

**_«Manquait plus que ça… Du calme… souviens toi de ce tu as apprit avec Dorian…»_** pensa la griffondor, mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées pas un serpentard qui lui lança un sort et pas un des plus inoffensif.

Le serpentard qui avait sortit sa baguette venait de lancer un _'doloris'_. Alors qu'un second avait lancé un _'silencio'_ pour qu'on ne l'entende pas hurler. Les deux sorts frappèrent Ginny en pleine poitrine. Elle s'attendait à ressentir une profonde douleur, mais il n'en fut rien…

Les serpentards étaient troublés. La griffondor devrait hurler et se tordre de douleur, mais non…

C'est alors que Ginny sentit une douce chaleur émaner de sa main. **_«La bague de protection ! Oh non ! Dorian doit réellement souffrir…»_** pensa-t-elle.

Le serpentard mit fin à son sort et demanda aux autres de se joindre à lui dans le sort. C'est ainsi que huit _'doloris'_ percutèrent en même temps Ginny qui ne subit, encore une fois aucun effet du sort.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian était sortit du château et se dirigeait vers la forêt Interdite lorsqu'il sentit une vague de douleur se propager en lui…

**«Merde…»** murmura-t-il en s'élançant vers le château.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les serpentards arrêtèrent leurs sorts en voyant que cela ne l'affectait pas plus.

**«Dans ce cas… nous allons utiliser une autre méthode.»** dit le chef en empoignant Ginny qui n'avait pas bougé trop stupéfaite par ce que se passait.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une classe poussiéreuse et la figèrent.

**«Bien… bien… bien…** dit le chef du groupe**. Voyons voir ce qui attire ce traître de Evans…» **

Il s'approcha de Ginny et commença à lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements.

Tous les serpentards s'approchèrent et commencèrent à profiter de son corps et la frappèrent. L'un d'eux prit même un couteau pour lui lacérer la peau de petites entailles. Très rapidement elle perdit sa brassière. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. **_«Pitié… Pitié… Dorian… S'il te plait… vient me sauver…»_** pensa-t-elle.

Alors que les agresseurs allaient retirer le dernier morceau de vêtements de Ginny, Dorian entra en trombe dans la classe.

Devant cette scène, ses yeux changèrent rapidement et reprirent leurs formes originelles. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Le chef de la troupe se tourna vers lui avec un air de suffisance.

**«Hum… on est pas heureux de se faire piquer sa petite amie…»** dit-il.

**«Tu vas souffrir et elle aussi pour ce que tu fais à notre très Noble maison.»** renchérit un autre.

**«Je vais vous faire connaître ce qu'est la vrai souffrance…»** grogna Dorian avant que son corps ne se couvre d'un poil blanc et qu'il ne se métamorphose totalement.

Une fois la transformation finie, le tigre-garou poussa un long rugissement qui retentit dans toute l'école.

Dans la grande salle, trois personnes se levèrent en même temps et quittèrent pour trouver la provenance du rugissement.

Les serpentards se figèrent en voyant la bête de deux mètres qui se tenait devant eux. Ils comprirent maintenant les avertissements des professeurs. La bête s'avança sur eux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse les attaquer, un autre tigre-garou, mais orange cette fois, l'attaqua pour le tenir loin des serpentards.

Malystryx et Harry entrèrent dans la classe et lancèrent une boule d'énergie sur chacun des tigre-garou et ils reprirent leur forme humaine.

Dorian se releva rapidement et agrippa le premier serpentard à portée…

**«Que diriez-vous de mourir ?»** demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire.

**«Tu auras droit au baisé du détraqueur…»** répliqua le serpentard.

**«Pas si je vous ramène d'entre les morts après un petit séjours là-bas…»** répliqua Dorian toujours sur le même ton.

Les serpentards blêmirent à cette réplique. Dorian laissa retomber le serpentard qu'il tenait et rejoignit rapidement Ginny dès qu'elle avait émit le plus petit son.

**«Plus jamais vous ne ferez de magie, je le jure…»** dit Dorian.

Ahéris et la dragonne amenèrent les serpentards chez le directeur. Harry pensa rester, mais préféra, en fin de compte, se retirer.

D'un claquement de doigt, Dorian libéra Ginny qui vint pleurer sur l'épaule de Dorian qui amena par les Ombres dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, mais elle ne voulait toujours pas lâcher le jeune homme. Elle s'agrippa désespérément à lui.

**«Non… s'il te plaît… restes…»** murmura Ginny alors que Dorian voulait la laisser se reposer.

**_«Je ne serai pas en cours cette après-midi»_** dit Dorian en pensée à Harry.

**_«Tu vas rester avec elle ?»_**demanda Harry.

**_«Non, pas pour longtemps… j'ai des choses à faire pour le repas de ce soir.»_**répondit Dorian.

Il coupa la liaison mentale et rapporta son attention sur son disciple qui tremblait et versait encore de nombreuses larmes. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille et murmura quelques paroles qui firent sombrer Ginny dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Il l'installa confortablement dans le lit et appela Mortéa pour surveiller le disciple. Le sedden entra par la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tard.

En quittant la chambre, il communiqua avec Malystryx.

**& Qu'est-ce que le vieux a décidé ? &** demanda-t-il.

**& Il veut donner une sentence exemplaire, mais sans renvoi…&** répondit la dragonne.

**& Sentence exemplaire mon cul ! Il va voir ce que Kriano pense du fait que son disciple se fasse attaquer. & **répliqua Dorian en coupant se lien mental entre lui et la dragonne.

Il quitta Poudlard et ne revint qu'à l'heure du souper.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Tous les sixièmes années se posaient de nombreuses questions sur l'absence de Dorian. Certains paraissaient soulagés tandis que d'autres pensaient que c'était très mauvais signe.

Harry, bien qu'il se posait lui aussi de nombreuses questions, mais pas sur les même choses que ses camarades, savait qu'il aurait quelques réponses sous peu. Son après-midi se passa calmement jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Quand il se retrouva attablé, l'appréhension prit Harry. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas énormément Dorian, il pouvait s'attendre à une réaction explosive avec lui.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent installés, le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

**«Chers élèves…»** commença le directeur avant d'être coupé par l'ouverture brusque des portes de la grande salle.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur la personne qui venait d'ouvrir les portes. Une aura d'un bleu impérial profond entourait cet inconnu qui venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

**«Que puis-je pour vous ?»** demanda le directeur.

**«Je suis venu pour rendre justice.»** dit l'homme en se plaçant sous la lumière.

Cette personne semblait tout droit sortit de l'antiquité grec. L'homme était vêtu à la manière des combattants de cette période. Plastron léger, bracelets, jambières et casque, tous fait d'un métal blanc comportant aussi de multiples gravures dorées. Il tenait une lance faite d'un bois blanc nervuré de veines dorées. Les pointes étaient faites d'un cristal noir.

L'homme s'avança jusqu'au centre de la salle.¸

**«Je suis Kriano Dorian Antonio Julius Juan Di Castillo De Mortès et je suis venu pour venger l'affront fait à mon disciple.»** dit l'homme.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry regarda l'homme et sourit. Il avait su à l'instant même où il avait posé les pieds que c'était Dorian. Il nota aussi qu'Hermione et Ron sursautèrent en entendant le De Mortès dans le nom de l'homme… **_«Elle doit déjà préparer une expédition de recherche pour avoir plus d'informations sur les De Mortès»_** pensa-t-il avant de ramener son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**«Retirez votre casque que nous puissions voir votre visage.»** demanda sèchement Rogue.

Kriano ne répondit pas et planta sa lance dans la pierre du sol de la grande salle. Il se tourna vers la table des serpentards et trouva les huit agresseurs de Ginny.

**«Vos baguettes seront brisées…»** dit Kriano en levant la main sur les serpentards. Huit baguettes s'élevèrent au-dessus de la tête de leur propriétaire et se brisèrent.

Le directeur des serpentards se leva d'un bond, mais Dumbledore dû le retenir de sauter sur l'homme.

**«Bannis, vous serez… **

** Votre magie vous perdrez… **

** À jamais et pour l'éternité… **

** Car telle est ma volonté…»** dit Kriano

Les huit agresseurs s'élevèrent au-dessus des tables et une lumière vint les frapper à la nuque leur arrachant un cri de douleur.

Cette fois-ci, Albus ne pu retenir Severus qui lança plusieurs sorts sur Kriano qui ne fut pas affecté.

**«Justice est faite…»** dit Kriano en se retournant vers Rogue

**«De quelle justice parlez-vous?»** demanda froidement le professeur.

Kriano retira son casque et plongea son regard bleu directement dans les yeux le maître de potions.

**«Celle des Myrmidons…»** dit-il d'un ton polaire.

Rogue ne pouvait détacher son regard du tatouage qu'avait Kriano sur la joue gauche. Ahéris s'approcha de son ancien maître pour le saluer et aussi, un peu, pour sauver Rogue.

**«Tu t'es enfin décidé à te couper les cheveux… Ça te va mieux comme ça…»** dit Ahéris en passant sa main dans les cheveux argent de Kriano.

**«Alors… qu'as-tu décidé dans les choix que je t'ai donnés?»** demanda-t-il en rapportant son regard sur la jeune femme.

**«Disons que je suis très tentée par la voie des Myrmidons, mais je ne pourrai pas faire ma formation maintenant…»** répondit Ahéris.

**«Tu oublies que je peux le faire, où n'importe quel autre qui va venir pour l'Épreuve du Sang…»** répondit Kriano.

**«Tu sais que tu me tentes énormément… mais je n'ai pas le goût d'endurer encore ton sâle caractère.»** répliqua Ahéris.

**«Penses-tu vraiment que ça me dit de devoir supporter le tien… Avoir été ton maître à été une épreuve terrible…»** dit Kriano.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Une fois que le myrmidon et son ancien disciple eurent fini leur discussion, il quitta la grande salle dans laquelle les exclamations et les voix s'élevèrent rapidement.

Les huit serpentards allèrent directement voir leur directeur de maison qui regarda leur nuque.

**«Il n'y a rien à faire**, dit Albus en regardant la marque qui était maintenant apposée sur la nuque des huit élèves**. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui puissent retirer cette marque. Et nous avons un semblant de chance, ils vont venir cette année.» **

Le directeur assigna un appartement aux huit serpentard qui resteraient à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que la marque soit retirée.

Harry profita de la confusion totale pour s'éclipser et aller à l'appartement. Il vit Malystryx assise dans l'un des fauteuils, le regard dans le vide. Elle leva la tête à l'approche de Harry.

**«Comment va-t-elle?»** demanda Harry.

**«Je ne sais pas… personne ne peut entrer dans la chambre de Ginny. Dorian y a mis un puissant sort de protection et Mortéa monte la garde.»** répondit la dragonne.

Dorian vint les rejoindre. Il avait repris son apparence et enlevé son équipement de myrmidon.

**«Maly, tu commenceras les cours avec Ahéris se soir. Je ne quitterai pas son chevet. Elle n'est pas encore assez forte, mais elle n'est pas en danger.»** informa Dorian.

**«Je peux monter la voir?»** demanda Harry.

Dorian acquiesça et ils montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait plus aucune plaie, ni contusion. Elle dormait paisiblement.

**«Tu ne pourras pas venir ici… Même si tu es capable de briser mes protections, Mortéa sera là. Elle t'attaquera même si c'est toi, ou n'importe qui d'autre.»** l'informa Dorian.

**«Ron va être furieux…»** commenta Harry.

**«C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Pour l'instant, je la maintiens dans un sommeil sans rêve.»** répondit Dorian.

Harry quitta la chambre et laissa Dorian seul avec la jeune fille et rejoignit la dragonne.

**«L'année commence en force…»** commenta Harry avant de se faire couper par l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione.

Ils harcelèrent Harry et même Malystryx pour avoir une réponse sur Ginny. Ron alla frapper à la porte de sa sœur, mais sans succès. Il rageait, car il savait qu'elle était là. Il était passé à l'infirmerie après avoir su que ça soeur avait eu un démêlé avec des serpentards.

La dragonne et Harry se rendirent au cours d'arts martiaux et y traînèrent Hermione et Ron. Malystryx et Ahéris décidèrent de commencer par un entraînement pour fortifier le corps.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans que l'on ne voit Dorian ou Ginny. Ils restèrent cloîtrés dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Dorian profita de l'occasion pour donner un entraînement physique _(On reste dans la décence…SVP!)_ et quelques bases du combat à main nues et au poignard. À partir de maintenant, elle le traînerait partout avec elle.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

C'est le vendredi soir, alors que Harry et Ron discutaient du changement radical de comportement de Malfoy, qui se tenait à carreau depuis l'incident avec Dorian, que Ginny fit son apparition pour la première fois depuis son agression. Ron avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, d'entrer dans la chambre. Il avait même fait une demande au directeur qui lui avait répondu qu'il aurait les réponses à toute ses interrogations en temps voulu. Il n'insista plus, trop choqué par la passivité du directeur.

**«Bonsoir! Vous allez bien?»** demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

**«Oui, très bien même… et toi, pas trop épuisée?»** demanda Harry sachant que Dorian l'a probablement fait travailler très dur.

**«Un peu… mais ce n'est rien, je me sens bien et je suis heureuse.»** répondit Ginny.

**«Tu es sûre? Je ne sais pas se que ces serpentards t'ont fait, mais ça devait être horrible vu la punition de ton maître…»** dit Hermione.

**«Et peux-tu me dire c'est quoi cette idée de s'enfermer seule dans sa chambre après une épreuve semblable.»** réprimanda Ron.

**«Qui a dit que j'étais seule?»** demanda Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

**«Quoi? Ne me dis pas que c'est la raison de l'absence de Dorian!»** hurla Ron.

**«C'est Kriano qui m'a demandé de veiller sur elle.»** répondit Dorian en se plaçant dans un fauteuil.

Ginny, qui était restée debout, vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Dorian. Harry avait l'impression que Ron allait littéralement exploser de rage devant cette scène.

**«Ne me dis pas que lui et toi… êtes… êtes… ensemble?»** bégaya Ron estomaqué.

**«On peut dire ça de cette façon…»** répondit Ginny qui afficha un sourire malicieux en voyant que Dorian de contredisait pas ce fait.

**£ Je sens que l'année va être longue… très longue… £** dit Dorian en levant les yeux au ciel en repensant à la dernière réplique de la rouquine.

Harry et Ginny qui avaient comprisla dernière réplique de Dorian éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de désespéré qu'il faisait…


	14. Halloween

Oh que oui ! J'ai fini à temps ! C'est ti pas merveilleux.

**RARs :**

**Kyzara : **Merci des encouragements

**Geobabault :** Dorian est un stratège, il dévoile se qu'il faut pour tenir l'ennemi loin et lui dire qu'il se frotte à plus fort que lui, mais il garde beaucoup de carte en main. Et oui, j'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit que Voldemort allait dormir à Poudlard, mais n'est pas peur… il restera tranquille, enfin autant qu'il peut l'être… Ahéris myrmidon… oui, se sera quand même la première femme à le devenir et non elle ne perdra pas sa féminité. Elle est déjà une guerrière ça ne la changera pas plus, c'est juste des connaissances, des techniques et du savoir de plus.

**Hisoka : **Tu l'as dit, ils y penseront deux fois avant de redire une chose semblable.

**Padfoot : **La voilà et dans les temps !

**Underphoenix :** Merci

**Satya :** Merci et voilà la suite !

**Diaelo :** Se sera un Harry/Ahéris et j'ai déjà tout prévu pour le cas de Jonathan et je dois dire que tu ne vises pas loin avec tes idées…

**Mister Popo : **Présentement Harry est plus puissant, mais il lui manque le savoir et la connaissance pour pouvoir utiliser tout son pouvoir. Pour le cas Ron et Hermione… bah… sont pas si pire.

**Greg83 : **Oui se sera un couple Harry/Ahéris, c'est juste qu'il y a deux trois petits détails à tasser avant que ça se fasse.

**Sirius Aldebaran : **L'armure runique sera affectée, mais dans le sens positif, elle augmentera en puissance, comme se sera la rune de l'amour, son armure sera plus protectrice. Il en fait déjà. Il a commencé à se lier avec Hedwige. Dorian n'aime (non je devrais bannir se mort avec lui) n'apprécie pas cette forme, il ne l'a prit qu'une seule fois, sa première transformation. Les autres formes de Ginny seront connues plus tard. Non pas encore pour sa forme d'empereur. Il faut qu'il atteigne un certain degré de maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Le troisième sera une surprise…

**Petites notes :**

S'il vous plait passé par-dessus mes fautes, je n'ai pas eut le temps de le faire passer par ma correctrice pour que vous l'ayez dans le temps (pour une fois)

J'ai bossé vraiment dur pour vous l'offrir en travaillant sur le chapitre entre deux examens et même dans certain cours (Pas d'inquiétude… j'ai quand même eut un petit 90 en bio)

Alors je vous dis à dans deux semaines et bonne lecture…

Valérius…

**Un petit rappel :**

Toute les conversations entre sont un dialogue fourchelangue…

Les conversations entre **& &** sont des conversations mentales entre deux compagnons de lien

Les pensées sont en**« _gras italique _»**

Les conversations entre sont des conversations en drow

Les conversations entre **£ £** sont des conversations en draconique

Les conversations entre **¤ ¤** sont des conversations en coualt

Les conversations entre **¢ ¢** sont des conversations en druidique (langage commun de tous les animaux)

Les conversations entre sont des conversations en elfique.

Dorian Evans, Dorian Di Castillo De Mortès etKriano Di Castillo De Mortès sont une seule et unique personne.

**(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapitre 14 :** Halloween

Les semaines passèrent paisiblement. Dumbledore avait annoncé la tenue du Tournoi de Duel et de L'Épreuve du Sang qui se déroulerait sous la protection des Myrmidons. Très rare étaient ceux qui digéraient la participation de Voldemort à cette épreuve. Ils apprirent qu'il logerait, ainsi que tous ceux qui voudraient y participer, à Poudlard. Le directeur rassura quelques peu les élèves en leur disant que de nombreux aurores seraient là, eux aussi, pour participer à l'épreuve. Il n'entra pas dans les détails de la sanglante bataille qu'engendrait ce combat et annonça aux élèves qu'il y aurait un tournoi interne de duel pour connaître les représentants des catégories junior. Seuls les septièmes années qui avaient atteint leur majorité n'avaient pas besoin de se classer. Ils pouvaient se présenter dans la catégorie senior où les éliminatoires auraient lieu cet automne.

Dorian fit venir du monastère le plus jeune opérateur du centre opérationnel. Mike était un jeune moldu de dix-sept ans, dont les parents étaient morts lors d'un accident de la route et il était maintenant sous la responsabilité de son grand frère qui faisait partie de l'équipe du monastère. Rapidement, il s'était intégré à l'équipe de coordination et avait amené de nombreux changements. C'est, en partie à cause de lui, qui la technologie moldu a été mixée avec la magie. Il était comme un enfant qu'on lâche dans une confiserie. Il était extasié devant les installations du château. Il passa un mois entier enfermé dans la salle de Commandement à se faire la main sur les installations.

À l'arrivée de Mike, Harry décida de donner des autorisations aux deux coualts, aux deux dragons, à Mike et à Dorian pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans la salle sans lui.

Ahéris et ses cours de DCFM furent très appréciés, car elle ne faisait que de la pratique et que les sorts qu'elle montrait aux élèves étaient très utiles, mais difficiles. De plus, elle enseigna plusieurs bases d'attaque et de nombreux sorts offensifs. Ceux qui avaient l'intention de se qualifier pour le tournoi en furent heureux.

Dorian et son cours fut le plus détesté, mais c'est celui qui avait le plus de participation et dans lequel les élèves se donnaient le plus.

Au début de la deuxième semaine, Dorian attendait que les élèves arrivent pour leur premier cours avec lui. Il avait sauté le souper et était allé s'entraîner. Harry et Ginny furent les premiers arrivés. Ils allèrent se changer pour des vêtements plus adaptés aux exercices qu'ils allaient faire, avant que Dorian ne le demande.

Ce n'est qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard que tous les élèves voulant participer au cours se présentèrent devant Dorian.

**«Première chose… Ici, je suis Dieu tout puissant et aucun élève ne quittera cette salle parce qu'il est blessé. Je vais vous apprendre à vous battre et à encaisser plus facilement la douleur physique, magique ou mentale. Si vous ne voulez pas rester, sortez maintenant.»** dit Dorian en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Voyant que personne ne voulait partir, il traça une rune sur la porte qui disparut peu à peu après que Dorian l'eut activée.

**«Allez vous changer… MAINTENANT !»** cria Dorian.

Les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs. Ginny profita de cette quasi intimité pour se coller à Dorian.

**«Enlèves moi cette chemise !** dit-elle en s'éloignant de Dorian**. Elle est imbibée de sueur ! C'est dégoûtant…» **

Dorian lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui fit fondre Ginny, et retira sa chemise après avoir masqué ses runes, mais il donna l'illusion d'avoir des tatous normaux. Un représentant la renaissance d'un phénix qui lui prenait tout le dos au complet et deux serpents qui s'enroulaient autour des bras de Dorian, des poignets aux épaules.

Au grand malheur de Ginny, une fois que les élèves furent revenus, toutes les filles affluaient autour de Dorian et bavaient littéralement en le regardant. Dorian sourit à Ginny et plongea son regard doré dans ses yeux.

**£ Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes… £** lui dit-il avant d'éclater de rire et que Ginny se ne mette à bouder.

Mais elle vint à lui et se colla à lui, montrant ainsi aux filles qu'il était sa propriété légitime…

**£ Si tu penses me décourager aussi facilement, tu vas désenchanter…£ **lui dit Ginny.

Dorian débuta son cours qui allait devenir une routine pour les deux semaines qui suivirent. Il décida de pousser les capacités physiques au maximum. Comme à chaque fois, pour de nombreuses semaines, aucun élève ne tenait sur ses deux jambes à la fin du cours. Ainsi étaient tous ses cours pour le mois de septembre. Bien que Malystryx s'occupe des premières et deuxièmes années, Ahéris, des troisièmes et quatrièmes années et Dorian des cinquièmes à septièmes années, il imposait le même plan pour tous. Il était un prof tyrannique et sadique, mais tous les élèves se donnaient au maximum. Ils voulaient tous être capable de se défendre autrement qu'avec leur magie. Malfoy était en tête de liste et un de ceux qui se défonçait totalement dans ce cours. Il était l'un des seuls serpentards à participer.

Le mois de septembre s'écoula lentement au rythme des cours, des devoirs et de nombreuses prises de bec au sein des serpentards entre Dorian et une bonne partie des autres élèves de sa maison. Plusieurs matchs de quidditch amicaux furent planifiés dans l'année. Neville et Dorian mirent au point une rencontre pendant les vacances de noël pour aller voir les parents du griffondor et que Malystryx puisse tenter de les aider à sortir de leur folie.

Harry et Dorian utilisèrent leur levé hâtif pour parfaire la formation de Harry en nécromancie et sa connaissance du Linus. Harry créa rapidement un lien avec sa chouette qu'il avait retrouvé en revenant à Poudlard. Maintenant, il devait développer ce lien.

Dorian décida de se consacrer prioritairement, avec Ginny, sur sa formation au combat et ses capacités physiques. Il lui montra des techniques visant à augmenter sa force, sa rapidité et son endurance avec sa magie.

Il donna aussi des cours le samedi au trio et Ginny comme il l'avait promis à Harry. Bien que Ron et Hermione était réticent à cet entraînement, ils durent s'avouer que Dorian était très bon en magie et en connaissait un immense rayon. Ils gagnèrent tous de la puissance, enfin, surtout Ron et Hermione, car les deux autres étaient déjà bien au-dessus de ce stade d'apprentissage.

Il y eut aussi beaucoup de discussions entre eux, sur certains points qu'il avait caché… tigre-garou… animagus... et son statut d'outsider…

Ginny eut aussi de nombreuses discussions avec son professeur de DCFM et la dragonne. Malystryx fut mise au courant pour la rune de l'amour qui ornait la rune-cœur de Dorian. Sa réaction fut explosive. Sous la nouvelle, elle avait repris sa forme de dragon et avait démoli entièrement tous les meubles de la chambre de Ahéris qui avait eut juste le temps de l'agrandir pour qu'elle ne soit pas écrasée par la dragonne. Une fois calmée, Malystryx reprit forme humaine et alla engueuler Dorian qui était encore en train d'écrire dans son petit carnet blanc.

L'AD reprit ses activités clandestines une fois par semaine pour garder un bon niveau de défense. Ils changèrent de nom, car L'Armée de Dumbledore, ne convenait vraiment plus à Harry. Parmi les nombreuses propositions, ils choisirent d'endosser le nom Draken. C'est Harry qui proposa ce nom en pensant au titre des gardiens qui peuplent sa race d'outsiders.

Le lundi de la dernière semaine d'octobre, Dumbledore fit une annonce qui réjouit les élèves.

**«Je vous annonce, qu'un bal sera organisé pour halloween, ce dimanche 31 octobre. Ce sera un bal costumé et je vous réserve quelques surprises de mon crû,** dit Albus, ce qui fit soupirer les professeurs et sourire plusieurs élèves.** Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisée pour le samedi précédant. »**

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre de part et d'autres de la grande salle. Harry regarda la table des serpentards et n'y vit pas Dorian qui ne venait que rarement au repas. Il passait tous ses moments seul à griffonner dans un petit carnet blanc; il semblait ailleurs dans ces moments. À la fin du repas, il quitta la salle, suivit de Ginny qui ne se déplaçait plus jamais seule.

Harry lança plusieurs appels mentaux, mais Dorian garda le silence à chaque fois. Ils allèrent voir à l'appartement s'il y était. En entrant, Harry su qu'il était dans sa chambre, car une puissante magie protectrice émanait de cet endroit, encore plus qu'à la normale.

Une fois qu'il fut devant la porte, il se concentra pour voir la magie.

**«Protection contre les morts… protection contre les vivants…»** murmura Harry en regardant les protections.

**«Ça veut dire quoi ?»** demanda Ginny.

**«Ça veut dire qu'aucun mort, ne peut passer la première barrière, mais les vivant le peu, mais la seconde protection les bloquera.»** expliqua Harry qui avait appris quelques jours plus tôt à créer de telles protections. **_«Et il est le seul qui est capable de fusionner les deux ensembles…»_** se dit-il.

**«Donc, on ne peut rien faire… On est obligé d'attendre…»** bouda Ginny en se laissant tomber dos à la porte.

Harry posa ses mains sur le bouclier contre les vivants et y pratiqua une brèche qui lui permit d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser dans la chambre avec Ginny. La chambre était plongée dans les ténèbres. Ginny fit un _'lumos'_ mais les ténèbres engloutirent rapidement la faible lueur. Harry créa un globe de lumière à partir de la magie ancienne. Celle-ci repoussa les ténèbres, mais n'éclaira pas la chambre en entier.

**«Tu as réussi à percer ses défenses ?»** demanda-t-elle surprise à Harry.

**«Il est le seul être tous plans confondus à en avoir la capacité… Enfin quand il maîtrisera mieux ma sphère et qu'il aura acquis tout son pouvoir… J'ai affaiblis les protections quand il a fait la brèche»** répondit Dorian.

**«Allez… sort de ta cachette !** dit Ginny**. C'est pas drôle… je veux pouvoir profiter du droit de m'abriter dans tes bras…»**

**_«Tu ferais mieux de reprendre forme humaine avant…»_** proposa Harry mentalement à Dorian. Il avait perçu que ce dernier était sous sa forme d'outsider.

**_«Sera-t-elle apte à accepter que son 'petit ami' soit la Mort et la Vie»_** demanda Dorian en dissipant les ténèbres.

**«Oh mon dieu !** s'écria Ginny en voyant un ange d'une taille qui rendrait Hagrid jaloux avec de grandes ailes dorées**. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…?»**

**«Dorian… sous sa forme originelle…»** répondit Harry

**«Tu penses qu'il pourrait venir comme ça au bal d'halloween ?»** demanda Ginny.

**« Sûrement pas et de toute façon, je ne compte pas y aller»** dit Dorian en allant dans un coin de la chambre qui était occupé par une grande fournaise, une enclume et beaucoup d'autres objets servant à la forge d'armes.

Ginny regarda la chambre pour la première fois. Elle était austère, il n'y avait aucun lit, des tables de travail longeaient tous les murs qui eux étaient remplis d'armes, morceaux d'armures et autres objets qu'elle ne pu identifier. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il habitait dans ce qu'elle qualifierait d'armurerie plutôt que de chambre.

**«Tu es sûr que c'est une chambre ça… parce que je ne vois pas le lit, ni rien qui a trait à une chambre…»** demanda-t-elle.

**«Je ne dors que rarement… et j'ai trop de choses à faire… beaucoup trop pour si peu de temps…»** dit-il.

**«Tu auras toujours du temps plus tard…»** dit Harry.

**«Tu sais bien que non. Jamais je n'aurai le temps plus tard.»** répondit durement Dorian.

Ginny ne comprit pas le sens profond de cet échange entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais elle sentit un profond trouble chez Harry.

**«Il va falloir apprendre à contrôler ton don. Je l'ai bloqué pour que tu puisses apprendre mieux, mais il gruge peu à peu mon sceau et va le briser. C'est pour ça que tu sens ce que Harry ressent. Ton don s'est développé même sous le sceau… incroyable… Ton don a évolué vers l'empathie qui est un don rare et terrible lorsqu'il n'est pas contrôlé.»** dit Dorian qui reprit forme humaine et délaissa son travail à la forge.

Lui et Ginny avait eu aussi une discussion sur le don de la jeune fille. Elle avait accepté que Dorian restreigne son don et qu'il le scelle sous un sceau l'empêchant d'être utilisé. Ils avaient convenu qu'elle risquerait de devenir folle si elle sondait chaque âme qu'elle croisait.

**«Je sais, mais là n'est pas la discussion, nous parlions du bal et de ta pseudo chambre…»** dit Ginny pour le ramener sur un des sujets de départ.

**«Alors, Harry tu comptes inviter Ahéris ?»** demanda Dorian.

**«T'es vraiment obligé de tourner le fer dans la plaie ?»** grogna Harry.

**«Mon petit Dodo… laisse Harry tranquille et décidons ce que nous allons porter…»** dit Ginny d'une voix innocente en se collant à Dorian

Dorian grogna, à l'appel de ce surnom qu'il trouvait des plus ridicule et stupide, ce qui fit sourire Ginny. Elle sauta sur le dos de Dorian lorsque celui-ci s'intéressa à l'un des objets sur la tables la plus proche.

La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

**« Alors… que penses-tu d'y aller déguisé en roi et reine… »** proposa la jeune fille.

**« Je te vois très bien tenir ce rôle moi… Tu n'aurais qu'à… »** dit Harry avant de recevoir une bourrasque mentale de la part de Dorian.

**« Tu tiens réellement à mourir ? »** demanda Dorian après sa mini attaque à l'endroit de Harry.

**« T'es pas drôle… que dirais-tu de quelque chose de plus… adapté… Un chevalier et sa dame… »** proposa la rousse.

**« Et pourquoi pas la belle et la bête tant qu'à y être… »** grogna Dorian.

**« Oui ! Quelle idée géniale ! »** s'exclama la jeune fille.

**« C'était seulement une connerie… j'ai… »** dit Dorian.

**« Trop tard,** coupa Ginny**. Je vais aller voir Ahéris et Malystryx pour mon costume, je suis sûre que je vais avoir leur soutient. »**

Ginny resserra sont étreinte et donna un baiser sur la joue de Dorian avant de descendre de son dos.

**« Par les créateurs, faites que la fin soit proche pour que je puisse enfin trouver la paix… »** marmonna Dorian.

**« Qu'il te donne un cœur et des yeux… ainsi tu trouveras la vie plus belle. »** lui dit le survivant qui l'avait entendu. Dorian grogna simplement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

**« Comment fais-tu pour vivre dans un endroit pareil ? Rien n'est accueillant dans cette pièce. Faut vraiment que je te donne un coup de main en décoration… »** dit Ginny en parcourant la chambre.

**« C'est simple, je ne vis pas. Comme ça, il n'y a aucun problème donc aucune modification à apporter. »** dit Dorian en ôtant son carnet blanc des mains de Ginny.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?** demanda la jeune fille en pointant le carnet**. Ça fait des semaines que tu as le nez dans ce carnet. »**

**« C'est ma conscience… »** grogna Dorian.

**« Est-ce que je peux lire ?** demanda Ginny en lui faisant les yeux doux**. Tu sais, nous sommes ensemble, alors tu pourrais me laisser jeter un œil… »**

**« Pour le bien de ton peu de santé mentale qui te reste, je ne cèderai pas à ta demande »** répondit Dorian.

Harry souriait, ses deux amis avaient l'air d'un vieux couple. Il savait que la jeune fille ne lâcherait pas son bout, mais elle s'opposait à une volonté inébranlable, ou presque.

**« Si vous permettez les amoureux, **dit Harry, ce qui fit grogner Dorian qui reçut une petite tape de Ginny**. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai deux, trois choses à faire avant ton cours Dorian. » **

Harry quitta après avoir créé une seconde brèche dans les protections de Dorian. Harry alla consulter la bibliothèque de Demar, que ce dernier avec déménagé à Poudlard. Il y resta jusqu'au début du cours.

Dorian avait prévenu les élèves que cette semaine, ils commenceraient l'apprentissage des techniques de combats. Tous les élèves se réjouirent de cette nouvelle, à l'exception de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui avaient tous quatre fait les frais de son enseignement.

La dernière semaine du mois d'octobre se passa dans la fébrilité, l'attente, les devoirs, des courbatures et de nombreuses contusions pour ceux qui suivaient le cours de Dorian.

Malfoy était celui qui était le plus mal en point. Il refusait catégoriquement de se faire soigner entre les cours. Dorian l'observait de près ces dernières semaines. Il avait noté de nombreux changements dans ce que lui avait appris Harry sur le comportement du blondinet.

Dorian rangea cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et décida de se concentrer sur la sortie de samedi. Harry et Dorian avaient convenu de resserrer la protection des élèves. Tous les protecteurs seraient sur le terrain et Mike ferait la coordination.

Ils avaient convenu aussi que Dorian n'irait pas, mais que Kriano serait présent, ce dont Ginny fut un peu peinée.

Les deux coualts se mêleraient à la population, de même que Demar. Mortéa, Myska et Griffy survoleraient le village. Séréna resterait en bordure de la forêt, prête à agir.

Ahéris accompagnerait les élèves et Kriano ferait équipe avec Malystryx et seraient prêt à agir au moindre signe de Harry qui dirigeait l'opération.

Un ciel bleu presque sans nuage, une bouffée d'air chaud peu commune à un journée de la fin octobre, bref une journée idéale à passer à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry descendait au village en compagnie de Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ces deux derniers étaient heureux d'apprendre que Dorian ne descendrait pas lui aussi au village.

Tous les élèves profitèrent de cette magnifique journée.

**« On a fait la librairie, Honeydukes, Zonko et le magasin de quidditch en plus d'avoir fait tout les achats pour ce bal,** énuméra Ron**. Alors, on fait quoi ? » **

**« Pourquoi pas le Trois balais ? »** proposa Ginny alors que Myska se posait sur l'épaule de Harry.

**¢ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ¢ **demanda Harry en druidique.

**¢ Présence de détraqueurs, mais ils sont encore hors de notre zone de protections ¢** répondit le phénix avant de repartir.

**« Merde…** dit Harry en sortant de sa poche une oreillette munie d'un micro qu'il s'installa à l'oreille et de dire, en allemand à Mike.** Présence de détraqueurs… hors de la zone, mais je veux tout le monde en stand by… » **Mike, par la suite, relaya le message à tout le monde

**«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»** lui demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait absolument rien et n'appréciait pas ce fait.

Harry ne lui répondit pas car il écoutait un message en provenance de Dorian qui lui rappelait la priorité du secret sur sa nouvelle puissance. Il reçut aussi de Mike l'information que les détraqueurs venaient de pénétrer la zone de surveillance et qu'ils faisaient route vers le village.

Harry sortit son galion qu'il utilisait pour rassembler les Drakens. Il le changea et mit l'heure qu'il avait sur sa montre et l'endroit au Trois Balais. Il partit directement pour le lieu de rencontre sans un mot pour ses amis. Ginny, qui avait compris ce qui s'était dit entre Myska et Harry, le suivit sans poser de question.

En moins de dix minutes, tous les Drakens furent réunis. Harry les amena à l'écart pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

**«Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qui se passe ?»** demanda Hermione après maintes reprises.

**«Pré-au-Lard va être attaqué par plus de deux cents détraqueurs et des mangemorts accompagneront sûrement les mangeurs d'âmes. Alors, je veux que vous rassuriez les élèves et que vous gardiez un œil sur eux. Mais surtout, n'intervenez pas, vous risquerez, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, de gêner et de vous faire tuer.»** expliqua Harry en sortant une petite boîte de ses poches et lui redonna sa taille réelle.

La boîte contenait des oreillettes semblables à celle de Harry. Il en donna une à chaque membre en leur disant qu'ils pourraient tous être en contact en tout temps. Harry s'était arrangé avec Mike pour que les Drakens utilises une fréquence de diffusion parallèle à celle qu'ils utilisaient eux même.

En donnant son oreillette à Ginny, il lui glissa subtilement quelques mots.

**£ Avec ton oreillette, tu peux passer sur notre fréquence contrairement aux autres et fais-moi une faveur, veilles à ce que ton frère et Hermione fasses ce que j'ai dit £** lui murmura Harry.

Elle acquiesça et Harry les quitta. Il ne fallut que quelques instants aux Drakens pour se réveiller et faire ce que Harry avait demandé, mais il y avait de fortes réticences au niveau de ses deux amis. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas heureux du tournant que prenait la situation.

**«Je suis sûr qu'il va aller en première ligne et il veut nous laisser en arrière,** dit Ron à Hermione et Ginny**. S'il pense que je vais attendre bien sagement, Monsieur se met le doigt dans l'œil !» **

**«Moi, je te conseille de faire ce qu'il dit, enfin si tu veux rester en vie»** dit Ahéris qui se joignit aux trois élèves.

**«Mais, on ne peut pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont venus pour lui…»** protesta vivement Hermione avant de se faire couper.

**«Il est capable de se défendre seul,** coupa le professeur**. Alors, vous faites ce qu'il dit.» **

Elle siffla et l'une des trois formes planantes dans le ciel descendit. Un griffon sellé se posa à côté du professeur qui monta sur la créature et ils s'envolèrent.

Les trois griffondors décidèrent d'obtempérer et de faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry parcourut les rues à l'affût d'une présence hostile qui pourrait se glisser dans le village. Il abandonna rapidement après avoir reçu un message de Mike qui le prévenait que les détraqueurs étaient aux portes du village. Harry commençait à sentir le rafraîchissement dû à la présence de ces suceurs d'âmes. Il alla sur la place centrale du village, là où une bonne partie des villageois et des élèves étaient réunis.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian venait de finir de se préparer et de mettre la selle sur le dos de Malystryx lorsque Mike rapporta l'affrontement inévitable. Dorian leva les yeux au ciel et le scruta… il ne voyait pas les détraqueurs de où il était.

**& Tu n'as pas un moyen pour se débarrasser de ça ? & **demanda Dorian en grimpant sur le dos du dragon.

**& Bah ! Ce sont des créatures d'un demi-plan comme tes ombres. Étant outsiders, nous pouvons les tuer magiquement avec n'importe quel sort mortel. &** lui répondit la dragonne en décollant.

Ils étaient quelques parts au milieu de la forêt interdite, lorsqu'ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, ils virent une gigantesque forme noire se déplacer au loin. Ils identifièrent rapidement la foule de détraqueurs.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

En bordure de forêt, une silhouette vêtue d'une grande cape vert forêt, qui la dissimulait entièrement, regardait le village de Pré-au-Lard. D'un sifflement, il appela une créature qui vint se mettre à ses côtés. Il regarda la progression des détraqueurs et il enfourcha la créature qui fonça sur le village silencieusement.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que les élèves profitaient des derniers instants de cette journée passée dans le village, de nombreux 'pop' sonores se firent entendre sur la place publique et furent suivis d'une immense vague de froid intense qui s'abattit sur le village.

Les Drakens réagirent au quart de tour en réunissant les élèves et les rassurants, alors que certains pouvaient aisément voir les détraqueurs ou les mangemorts qui venaient de transplaner.

Harry ordonna aux deux coualts et à Demar de former un triangle autour des élèves et de monter une protection autour d'eux. Il avait senti les perturbations magiques d'un transplanage massif près de lui.

Ainsi, il se retrouva au centre de la place publique avec plus d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts face à lui, avec en prime Voldemort à leur tête.

Les villageois et les élèves poussaient maintenant des cris de frayeur en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenir à la tête de ses troupes.

**«Alors Potter, tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'affronter ?»** demanda Voldemort.

**«Probablement, mais j'ai promi de ne rien te faire. Dommage…»** répondit Harry nonchalamment.

Un mangemort, à la droite de son maître, leva sa baguette et allait lancer un sort, mais une flèche se planta dans son avant-bras lui faisant lâcher la baguette. Tous levèrent les yeux pour voir celui qui venait de s'en prendre à un fidèle de Voldemort. Ils virent une silhouette élancée tenant un arc sur le toit d'une maison. Il y avait une créature qui se tenait non loin de l'être.

**«Il ne faut pas toucher notre protégé.»** dit la silhouette d'une voix cristalline.

La créature bondit du toit, laissant l'archer, et se plaça à côté de Harry qui en profita pour examiner la bête. C'était une créature de la famille des félins et elle avait la taille d'un lion adulte. Elle possédaithuit pattes munies de puissantes griffes qui pouvaient aisément lacérer la pierre, sur sa tête trônaient deux cornes et sa queue était munie de plusieurs pics à son extrémité.

**¢ Reculez sâles vermines !** rugit la créature**. Jamais vous n'avez vu un kirré en colère ça se voit, sinon jamais vous ne resteriez là ! ¢ **

**¢ Ainsi donc c'est ça un kirré…¢ **marmonna Harry

**& Oui petit, je suis Märe, l'un de tes protecteurs et lui là-bas, c'est Drathir Darthirii, elfe de la lune, un autre protecteur… &** dit le kirré mentalement à Harry qui acquiesça avant d'être interrompu.

**«Endoloris !»** prononça Voldemort qui n'aimait pas être mis de côté.

Le sort frappa Harry, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas sous l'impardonnable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta son sort.

**«Protection contre les énergies négatives… Très ingénieux…»** commenta Voldemort en jetant un regard nouveau sur Harry.

**«Maintenant que tout le monde a vu ta sâle tronche de merde, tu vas pouvoir repartir…»** répliqua Harry.

**«Non… je ne partirai pas si rapidement… je suis venu en finir avec toi dès aujourd'hui.»** dit Voldemort.

**«Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour ça… Une personne n'attend que ça, te rencontrer…»** dit Harry en tournant le dos à Voldemort.

**«Ne me tournes jamais le dos !»** hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres fou de rage.

Alors qu'il levait sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer le sort de mort sur Harry, un puissant et long rugissement se fit entendre. Il était d'une puissance titanesque qui figea tout le monde sur place. _(Genre un Tyrannosaure dans Jurassic Park)._ Harry se retourna vers Tom, qui n'avait pas lancé son sort, et affichait un sourire.

**«Toi qui voulait avoir un affrontement, tu seras servis…»** dit Harry avant qu'un second rugissement retentisse.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**_«Viens, il est ici et il veut un affrontement…»_** dit Harry mentalement à Dorian.

**_«Il va y avoir un vrai carnage…»_** répondit Dorian qui commanda à la dragonne de pousser un rugissement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le village. Une fois qu'ils furent en vue, la dragonne poussa un autre rugissement encore plus puissance que le premier et fonça sur les détraqueurs.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Une ombre gigantesque passa au-dessus de la foule hurlante de frayeur. Ils virent un énorme dragon, le plus gros jamais vu, foncer sur les détraqueurs en les frappant de ses pattes et les mordant. Ils virent aussi nombre d'entre eux succomber sous les sorts qui provenaient de la personne qui était sur le dos du dragon.

Harry se rapprocha des élèves et des villageois pour laisser assez de place au dragon pour atterrir.

Malystryx fit trembler le sol en se posant. Elle baissa, ensuite, sa tête jusqu'au niveau du sol et poussa un troisième hurlement très près des mangemorts et de Voldemort qui durent se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd. Plusieurs tombèrent à la renverse sous le souffle du dragon.

Kriano, qui était tout en armure, se leva sur sa selle qui reposait à la base du cou de la dragonne.

**«Pars… Sinon, je vais devoir te tuer maintenant et je n'aurai pas le loisir de le faire lors de l'Épreuve du Sang.»** dit Kriano.

**«Qui es-tu pour venir me défier ?»** demanda Voldemort.

**«Kriano Di Castillo De Mortès»** répondit-il.

**«DE MORTÈS!** cracha Voldemort**. Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'écraser comme une mouche à l'Épreuve et surtout te retirer le titre de champion de cette Épreuve qui aurait dû revenir à ma famille.»**

**« La famille Serpentard est le déshonneur des Sang Purs. Elle ne mérite pas sa place au sien de notre communauté.»** dit Kriano.

**«C'est ta famille qui ne mérite pas sa place. Elle lance le déshonneur en se mêlant aux sang-de-bourbes et en les défendant, depuis plus de trois mille ans et là je parles de ton côté De Mortès… Les Di Castillo ne sont guère mieux… ils ont oeuvré pour l'empire romain moldupendant toute son existence. Quelle honte… des sorciers au service de moldus… C'est vous qui avez souillés le Sang Pur» **cria Voldemort.

**«Qu'est-ce que la famille Serpentard a apporté aux sorciers? Les impardonnables et des guerres incessantes pour prendre le pouvoir. Moi, au moins je peux dire que mes deux familles ont œuvrées pour la communauté. Les Di Castillo sont créateurs des animagus et les De Mortès sont ceux du Linus et malheureusement c'est grâceà ce dernier procédé qui t'a été enseigné par Dumbledore que tu as acquis tant de puissance.»** ragea Kriano qui était descendu de sa selle et était venu engueuler Voldemort à deux pouces de la face.

**«Ma famille a participé à l'édification de Poudlard!»** dit Voldemort.

**«La mienne aussi! Et puis, elle n'y a pas placée une créature mortelle dans ses entrailles. Tu n'es qu'une pourriture qui asservit des égaux qui devraient être traités en frères et non en serviteurs,** dit Kriano en agrippant Tom par la gorge**. Je me ferai une telle joie de pouvoir t'écraser et redonner leur liberté à tes moutons. Ils pourront essayer de regagner leur honneur par la suite.»** Il relâcha Tom.

**«Retires donc ce casque que je vois le visage de mon opposant… Ça fait lâche de se cacher ainsi.»** dit Voldemort.

**«Comme tes petits toutous…»** Kriano retira son casque.

**«Non…» **souffla Voldemort en fixant le tatouage sur la joue gauche de Kriano.

**«Si… alors quittes maintenant avant que je ne fasse tomber le jugement des Myrmidons sur ta tête ainsi que celle de tes lèches de bottes.****» **dit Kriano.

Voldemort quitta Pré-au-Lard dans un dernier cri de rage et ses mangemorts le suivirent rapidement. Les détraqueurs firent demi tour eux aussi. Malystryx poussa un autre rugissement, mais de victoire, car les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres venaient de repartir. Ce cri du dragon sortit de nombreux élèves et villageois de leur léthargie. Harry donna l'ordre aux Drakens de faire rentrer les élèves au château, alors que les professeurs venaient à leur rencontre.

Harry prévint Kriano d'une autre arrivée massive par transplanage quelques secondes avant l'arrivé des aurores, de médicomages et d'intervenants auprès des créatures magiques.

**«Toujours en retard ceux là.»** grogna Kriano en remettant son casque.

**«Hey! vous là-bas! Je vous ordonne d'arrêter et de mettre vos mains bien visibles.»** dit un aurore à Kriano tandis qu'un groupe d'intervenants au département des créateurs magiques allait vers Malystryx.

La dragonne se plaça sur ses pattes arrière et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans chacune de ses pattes.

**£ Si vous m'approchez encore, je vous carbonise…£ **dit le dragon d'une voix distinct. Seuls quelques personnes avaient compris les dires de la dragonne qui reprit forme humaine devant les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes. **«Bas les pattes messieurs… je ne suis pas considérée comme une créature magique, ni comme un être humain… alors foutez moi la paix…»** dit-elle aux aurores qui s'approchèrent.

**«De toute façon, ma loi prévaut les vôtres…Alors laissez nous tranquille. »** dit Kriano en retirant son casque et montrant son tatouage des Myrmidons.

Kriano se dirigea vers Harry qui était en compagnie de Ginny, Märe, Drathir, Mortéa et Séréna qui étaient sortis de la forêt et étaient venus rejoindre Ginny comme Dorian lui avait demandé.

**«Je suis heureux de voir que les De Mortès n'ont pas perdu leur hargne contre les Serpentards…»** dit Drathir à l'arriver de Kriano.

**«Moi je serais heureux de pouvoir me tirer d'ici…» **dit Dorian en montant sur le dos de Séréna

**«Nous pourrons discuter au château, nous irons dans notre appartement.»** dit Harry.

Ginny monta derrière Kriano sur la licorne, Malystryx qui se joignit à eux monta sur Mortéa Harry et Drathir montèrent sur Märe et ils se rendirent au château. Demar et les deux coualts retournèrent au château par leurs propres moyens. Devant l'entrée du château, Kriano ramena Mortéa, Märe et Séréna à l'appartement de Godric par la voie des Ombres. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans le château et virent que le directeur les attendait.

**«Veillez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.»** dit-il.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ginny, Malystryx, Drathir et Kriano se retrouvèrent assis dans le bureau du directeur.

**«Dorian… peux-tu retirer ton casque…»** demanda Albus.

Il fit ce que demanda la directeur et reprit par le fait même son apparence.

**«Là je reconnais mieux les traits des De Mortès…»** commenta Drathir avant d'être coupé.

**«Je ne suis pas heureux de voir la manière dont vous vous êtes pris avec Voldemort,** commença Albus**. Dorian, tu t'es donné en spectacle devant tout le monde et maintenant, tous vont vouloir en savoir plus sur Malystryx et Drathir. En plus il fallait que Harry tienne tête à Voldemort et lui montre toute sa puissance en résistant au 'doloris'. Vous avez été insouciant, à cause de vous, nous perdons un gros avantage dans cette guerre.»**

**«Parce que tu crois ça…** dit Dorian**. Tu penses réellement que nous avons perdu un avantage, que nous avons montré nos atouts à l'adversaire… T'es vraiment un vieux con! Je suis quand même plus intelligent que ça! Non mais… écoutes ce que tu dis… **Dorian se leva et vint appuyer ses mains sur le bureau et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Albus**. Tu as fais en sorte que je sois une machine de guerre bien huilée et réglée, qui ne fera pas d'erreur. Tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main pour venir nous dire que nous avons mal réagi. T'es vraiment qu'un vieux connard!»** Dorian frappa le bureau de toutes ses forces et le brisa en deux.

**«Pourquoi vous ne lui faites pas la moindre confiance! Il est quand même le plus apte à savoir quoi faire! Parce que ce que tu m'as caché pendant tant d'années n'a pas été la meilleure chose à faire**, renchérit Harry qui était, lui aussi, furieux contre le directeur**. Tes décisions ont causées plus de problèmes que de solutions. Cette guerre pourrait bien se passer de toi pour un moment, parce que tu vas nous causer plus de problèmes que nous devrons résoudre qu'autre chose.»**

**«Je ne causerai aucun problème si j'avais au moins toutes les cartes en mains!»** répliqua le vieux directeur.

**«Si tu penses qu'on va te les donner. Tu vas encore essayer de contrôler nos vies et ça, je ne le veux plus jamais!»** cria Harry en quittant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il fut rapidement suivi par le reste des occupants du bureau. Avant de quitter, Dorian reprit son apparence de Kriano et remit son casque. Le petit groupe se rendit jusqu'à l'appartement des jeunes sous les regards des élèves qui se promenaient dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'appartement, ils furent assaillis par Ron et Hermione qui posèrent de nombreuses questions à Malystryx sur sa forme de dragon, à Harry pour avoir des explications sur ce qui venait de sa passer, à Drathir sur ce qu'il était… parce que visiblement il n'était pas humain et à Kriano sur sa famille en générale car Hermione avait trouvé un peu d'information sur les De Mortès, mais pas beaucoup

Le couple ne reçut que très peu de réponses, car Harry, Ginny, Kriano, la dragonne et l'elfe allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Harry.

**«Bon sang… que le caractère des De Mortès me manquait!** s'exclama Drathir visiblement heureux**. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il sévit toujours…» **

Il fut interrompu par des coups cognés à la porte. Harry demanda qui c'était et alla ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il sut que c'était Ahéris qui voulait entrer dans sa chambre.

**«Si nous allions dans les appartements de Godric, nous y serions plus à l'aise»** proposa Harry.

Malystryx et Drathir acquiescèrent et s'y rendirent eux même laissant Harry, Ginny, Dorian et Ahéris. Harry prit la main du professeur de DCFM et disparut rejoindre les autres. Ginny, pour sa part, passa ses bras autour de Dorian et se colla à lui. Le tigre-garou grogna, mais sans plus et ils rejoignirent les autres qui attendaient. Après que tous les protecteurs furent réunis, il s'en suivit un débriefing et une analyse de la venue de Voldemort, mais ce fut très court, car ils durent se rendre au souper.

Alors que tous les élèves étaient présents ainsi que Drathir à la table des professeurs, Albus se leva et prit la parole.

**«Chers élèves, je vais vous présenter un nouveau venu. Il assistera M. Evans dans ses cours d'arts martiaux. Il s'agit de Drathir, un elfe de la Lune.»** dit Albus, alors que l'elfe se leva à son tour et salua les élèves**. Par le fait même, Malystryx tient à vouloir faire quelques petites précisions…»**

**«Pour commencer, je tiens à vous informer que, oui, je suis réellement un dragon. Ce n'est en rien une forme animagus ou autre métamorphose. Ce que vous avez vu est ma forme originelle.»** informa Malystryx.

Plusieurs élèves laissèrent échapper des petits cris de frayeur. Un serdaigle se leva et posa une question qui devait brûler les lèvres de nombreux élèves.

**«Mais comment cela se peut? Les dragons sont des créatures magiques dénudées d'intelligence réelle, mais surtout de pouvoirs magiques. Nous vous avons tous vu utiliser de la magie…»** dit le serdaigle.

**«Bon, je vois qu'il faut refaire votre éducation sur certains points. Il est vrai que les dragons communs sont comme vous le dites, de simples bêtes. Mais dans le monde, il existe trois races de dragons douées d'une intelligence peu commune et d'une puissante magie. Les dragons d'Or, ma race, les dragons de Mercure et les dragons d'Ombres…Si vous voulez plus d'informations, je vous conseille d'aller voir à la bibliothèque ou votre professeur de SCM qui sera ravi de faire quelques recherches pour pouvoir vous en dire plus en cours…»** expliqua Malystryx avant de se rasseoir.

**«Merci de cette petite mise au point. J'ai une dernière petite chose à ajouter avant de vous laissez à votre repas. Je veux démentir une rumeur qui circule, le bal de demain sera maintenu. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'annuler...»** termina le directeur en faisant apparaître la nourriture.

Le repas se passa dans la fébrilité du bal à venir et les discussions tournaient autour de ce thème et de l'apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses troupes.

Harry ne s'attarda pas longtemps au souper. Il fut le premier à quitterla grande salle, suivi de Dorian et Ginny.

C'est dans le salon de leur appartement qu'ils passèrent la soirée à discuter. Harry était assi en face de Dorian qui avait Ginny sur lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement en se callant bien dans les bras de Dorian qui la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

**_«Vas-tu au bal accompagné?»_**demanda mentalement Dorian à Harry.

**_«Non, j'ai refusé toutes les offres…»_** répondit Harry.

**_«Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service?»_**demanda Dorian.

**_«Ça dépend lequel?»_**répondit Harry.

**_«Accompagne la…»_** dit Dorian en regardant Ginny qui dormait.

**_«Tu n'as pas l'intention de venir… Tu sais que tu vas lui briser le cœur…»_** répliqua Harry.

**_«Je sais, mais demain est une journée un peu spéciale pour moi demain… Je ne sais pas si je vais être en état de venir au bal.»_** dit Dorian.

**_«Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt?»_** demanda Harry.

**_«Comme ça pas trop de questions… et je peux me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire.»_** répondit Dorian

**_«Bien, mais je veux avoir des explications après…»_** répliqua Harry.

**_«On verra…»_** répondit Dorian en se levant et se dirigeant vers la chambre de la jeune fille pour la mettre au lit.

Harry alla dans sa chambre faire un brin de méditation avant de se plonger dans les textes de Lois du Triumvirat.

Le lendemain matin, Harry attendait dans le salon que les autres arrivent, Hermione fut la première. Elle s'intéressa au livre que lisait Harry, mais elle fut incapable de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit et n'obtint aucune réponse sur ses questions sur le livre de la part de Harry. Ginny fut la seconde à arriver. Elle demanda si personne n'avait vu Dorian. Harry lui répondit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui et qu'il risquait d'être en retard au bal. Cette réponse fit bondir Ginny qui se mit à engueuler Harry et à pester contre Dorian. Ron arriva à ce moment.

**«Je te l'avais dit… il n'est pas fiable… C'est un salaud de première…»** dit Ron en coupant sa sœur dans sa rage contre Dorian.

**«Ta gueule! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de chialer contre lui…»** répondit Ginny.

**«Hé oh! Là tu m'oublies! J'ai le droit moi aussi!»** répliqua Harry.

**«Et moi aussi…» **répondit Ahéris qui arrivait.

Ginny sauta directement sur Ahéris pour lui demander où était Dorian. Ahéris parut embarrassée.

**«C'est… très compliqué… Il doit faire une chose importante aujourd'hui… Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour en parler.»** dit le professeur.

**«Pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé avant?»** demanda la jeune fille.

**«Trop de questions… il a dit qu'il devait pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'il a à faire…»** répondit Harry.

Ginny se résigna sachant très bien qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à harceler les autres. Elle sortit de l'appartement avec Ahéris sur ses talons, ainsi que Harry et se rendit au déjeuner.

Ce dimanche passa rapidement pour les élèves et trop lentement pour Ginny qui bouda une bonne partie de la journée. Harry pour sa part termina l'étude des Loi du Triumvirat et il se rendit compte que bien qu'ayant un pouvoir quasi infini en lui, il ne pouvait presque rien faire, seul, à cause de nombreuses lois. **_«C'est une bonne chose… de cette manière si un être aussi mal que Voldemort ou Baal atteint ce pouvoir, il ne pourra rien faire sans déclancher la colère des Créateurs. Dans les textes de Lois, rien ne spécifie la sanction des fautifs, mais une grande menace plane.»_** pensa-t-il.

L'heure du bal arriva rapidement. Les filles désertèrent leurs camarades pour se préparer. Harry était dans le salon en compagnie de Ahéris et Malystryx qui discutait avec Ginny. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de venir au bal sans Dorian. Harry pour sa part n'avait pas plus le goût d'y aller non-accompagné d'Ahéris. Il avait choisi de se déguiser en drow àl'aide du don de métamorphose du coualt et en plus, Dorian lui avait déniché des vêtements drow.

Alors que la dragonne et le professeur de DCFM traînaient Ginny pour la préparer pour le bal, Dorian apparu dans un nuage fumée noire au centre du salon. Lorsque Ginny le vit, elle poussa une exclamation de frayeur en voyant les vêtements de son cavalier en morceaux et la quantité de sang qui s'échappait des multiples blessures fraîches que le jeune homme avait sur tout le corps.

**«Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état? Mais vas-tu répondre?»** lui cria Ginny en sautant sur Dorian.

**«Tu as réussi le test…?»** demanda la dragonne en essayant de repousser Ginny qui ne voulait pas lâcher Dorian.

**«Oui… le prochain aura lieu l'année prochaine, même date…»** dit Dorian en s'assoyant dans un divan alors que Ginny venait s'asseoir sur lui.

**«Enclenches ta régénération comme ça d'ici trente minutes, tu seras sur pieds pour le bal.»** dit la dragonne.

Dorian répondit que c'était déjà fait depuis plus d'une heure, ce qui fit grincer des dents la dragonne qui arrivait à imaginer la gravité des blessures d'origine. Elle réussit, enfin, à faire monter Ginny dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se prépare pour le bal.

**«Explications…»** demanda Harry alors qu'il était seul avec le tigre-garou.

**«Chaque année, les Shadow Dancer doivent se rendre à un conseil et passer un test pour savoir s'il est encore digne de son savoir des Ombres. En réussissant le test deux choix sont applicables, soit je conserve mon grade dans la hiérarchie soit je monte d'une coche.»** expliqua Dorian.

**«Alors… quel est le verdict?»** demanda Harry.

Dorian appela ses ombres. Harry remarqua que trois ombres s'étaient ajoutées.

**«Chaque grade te donne trois ombres sous ton contrôle. J'ai reçu le troisième grade aujourd'hui.»** dit Dorian.

**«Je parie que tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus…»** demanda Harry

**«Du moins pour l'instant… Parce que là j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche…»** répondit Dorian en quittant lui aussi le salon.

Harry resta seul jusqu'à ce que Ahéris vienne le rejoindre.

**«Alors, Harry. Tu vas au bal avec quelle jeune fille?»** demanda le professeur.

**«Aucune… Elles veulent tous le célèbre Harry Potter… et pas simplement Harry. Alors je me résigne à y aller seul.»** répondit Harry avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

**«Bah… si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner, mais il n'y pas de chance de faire coordonner nos déguisements.»** proposa Ahéris.

**«Ça serait vraiment génial!** s'exclama Harry**. En quoi tu avais l'intention de te déguiser?»**

**«Maly m'a fait une potion pour que je prenne l'apparence d'une elfe sylvestre,** dit-elle**. Et toi?»**

**«Drow!»** répondit Harry.

**«Bien… au moins ça ne sera pas si pire…** dit Ahéris avant de se lever**. Bon, je vais aller me préparer.»**

Une fois que Ahéris fut partit, Harry entendit des applaudissements venir derrière lui.

**«Bravo…** dit Dorian en s'approchant**. Tu te rapproches de ton but. Avec un petit coup de main et elle sera dans ton lit en moins de deux…»** rigola Dorian.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Dorian avant de monter se préparer. Dorian prit une place dans un fauteuil et fixa le feu. Il resta ainsi, plongé profondément dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Harry redescende.

Physiquement, il était plus élancé, sa peau était totalement noire, ses cheveux blanc/gris et ses yeux vert émeraude étaient maintenant violets. Coté vestimentaire, il portait un pantalon moulant noir, une chemise à manche longue, entrouverte, noire brodée de symboles en violet. Il avait sur ses épaules, une lourde cape de velours noir qui arborait le symbole des drow sur le dos… une araignée.

**«Très peu pourrait faire la différence entre un vrai et toi…»** dit Dorian en sentant la présence de Harry.

**« Merci pour les vêtements… Parce que je n'aurais rien trouvé qui aurait pu faire l'affaire.»** dit Harry.

Ils furent rejoins par Ron qui était déguisé en joueur de quidditch. Il complimenta Harry sur son déguisement plus que réussi.

**«Et toi… en quoi t'es-tu déguisé?»** demanda Ron à Dorian.

**«Tu le verras au moment venu…»** répondit Dorian avant que Harry ne le coupe.

**«En prince charmant… d'un conte moldu…»** dit Harry.

**«Un prince charmant? Et c'est ça ton déguisement?»** demanda Ron ahurit.

**«Tu comprendras le moment venu»** dit simplement Dorian alors que les filles descendaient.

Hermione était déguisée en ange, un costume très simple, mais qui captait l'attention par un je ne sais quoi… Ahéris n'avait pas que très peu changé physiquement. Ses yeux étaient devenus bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Elle portait un habit recouvert de feuilles et de brindilles. Sur sa tête reposait une couronne faite de branches et de fleurs. Malystryx avait opté pour sa forme hybride. Et finalement Ginny, portait une robe, que l'on pouvait dire, princière, avec de nombreux bijoux. **_«Elle fera pâlir toutes les filles de l'école et baver les gars…»_** pensa Dorian.

**«Il serait peut-être temps que tu endosses ton déguisement Dorian.»** dit Ginny.

Ils se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui était resté àl'écart. Hermione et Ron laissèrent échapper un petit cri lorsqu'ils virent la bête qui était devant eux. Harry s'approcha de Dorian et lança un sort.

**«Merci… sinon, il m'aurait été assez difficile de communiquer.»** dit Dorian.

**«Mais… c'est la belle et la bête!** s'exclama Hermione**. C'est un conte moldu!»**

**«Oui… et puis ça change quoi?»** demanda Dorian avant de sortir et d'être suivi par les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle, de nombreux élèves eurent une réaction semblable à celle de Ron et Hermione. Plusieurs eurent vite fait de faire la même constatation que Hermione avait fait plus tôt. Les élèves ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle qui avait été totalement décorées pour l'évènement. Les tables de chaque maison avaient été remplacées par plusieurs tables dispersées dans toute la grande salle. Les élèves remarquèrent rapidement qu'une scène avait été installée là ou se tenait la table des professeurs.

Harry, Dorian et leur cavalière prirent une table. Ils furent rejoints par Malystryx et Drathir qui appréciaient de voir deux personnes déguisées en elfe, même si Harry avait préféré la race drow. Alors que tous avaient trouvé une place, le directeur prit la parole.

**«Je vous avais promis des surprises et bien les voici. La première, je ferai la pige de noms d'élèves et de professeurs**, on entendit des protestations s'élevées du côté de McGonagall et Rogue**, pour savoir qui passera sur la scène pour nous chanter une petite chanson qui sera aussi choisie au hasard. La seconde surprise est un petit concours de danse qui fera gagner des points à la maison des grands gagnants.»** annonça Albus.

Il y eut des réactions de toute sorte en partant des exclamations de joyeux à celle de dégoût.

**«Je suis prêt à te gager n'importe quoi que nos nom vont sortir.»** dit Dorian à Harry.

**«Pas de doute… Je te jure, je vais l'étriper.»** répondit Harry.

**«Allons les gars… on se calme… Je ne vois pas se que vous avez à craindre. Vous êtes doués»** répliqua Ahéris.

Ils continuèrent encore un peu leur discussion avant d'être interrompus par Malfoy.

**«Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir? Il n'y plus d'autre place.»** dit le blond en jetant des regards à Dorian.

**«Avec joie…** dit Dorian qui lui montra le siège à sa droite**. Viens juste ici.»**

**«Merci…»** dit le serpentard qui une fois assis dévisagea Dorian.

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?»** grogna Dorian en regardant le blond.

**«Tu es costumé en quoi?»** demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

**«La bête… un prince charmant qui a subi une malédiction. C'est tiré d'un conte moldu.»** répondit Harry.

**«Et toi Potter?»** demanda Malfoy.

**«En elfe noir… créature qui règne en maître dans les Ombres…» **répondit Dorian, ce qui fit pâlir Malfoy.

L'échange s'arrêta là, car la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Le repas alla bon train tout comme les discussions, même à la table de Harry. Malfoy avait décidé de mettre de côté son ego et participait un peu à la discussion faite sur un terrain neutre et qui se centrait sur les cours de Dorian et de Ahéris.

Le moment de la pige des noms arriva trop rapidement pour certains. Le directeur alla sur la scène et tira un nom d'une boîte qu'il avait amener avec lui.

**«Bien… bien… bien… La personne qui cassera la glace sera… M. Evans.»** dit le directeur.

**«Je l'aurais parié…»** murmura Dorian en se levant et rejoignant le directeur sur scène.

**«Maintenant, tu vas mettre le choixpeau sur la tête et il donnera le ou les titres de chansons. Les chansons choisies viendront du monde moldu. Les paroles s'afficheront sur le parchemins qui est sur le lutrin devant.»** dit le directeur.

Dorian reprit forme humaine, parce que chanter sous sa forme de tigre-garou n'allait pas être facile. Il déposa le choixpeau qui ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde, parce que Dorian avait imposé deux chansons.

**«Bien… ce sera deux chansons… la première _Nothing to lose_ de Billy Talent et la seconde_ Fuck Authority_ de Pennywise.»** clama le choixpeau.

Ahéris et Malystryx se prirent la tête à deux mains et dire en même temps… **«Et merde…»** ce qui fit rire Harry et Ginny.

Dorian prit le micro et commença à chanter sans même aller devant le lutrin.

_Need more friends with wings  
All the angels I know  
Put concrete in my veins  
I'd always walk home alone  
So I became lifeless  
Just like my telephone _

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change

Never played truth or dare  
I'd have to check my mirror  
To see if I'm still here  
My parents had no clue  
That I ate all my lunches  
Alone in the bathroom

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain

Teachers said "it's just a phase"  
When I grow up my children  
Will probably do the same  
Kids just love to tease  
Who'd know it put me underground at seventeen

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain  
There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I just died today

(Nothing to Lose/ Billy Talent)

Dorian avaitjeté quelques regard àHarry durant la chanson. En chantant, il y avait mis son profond désir d'en finir rapidement. Il avait fait ressentir, par la magie ancienne, un profond désespoir à toute l'assemblée.

Rapidement la seconde chanson débuta. Cette fois, Dorian y mit toute sa rage et sa colère.

_Someday you gotta find another way, you better right your mind  
and live by what you say  
Today is just another day unless you set your sights and try to find a way _

_  
I say fuck authority  
Silent majority  
Raised by the system  
Now it's time to rise against them  
We're sick of your treason  
Sick of your lies  
Fuck no, we won't listen  
We're gonna open your eyes  
Frustration, domination, feel the rage of a new generation,  
we're livin', we're dyin' and we're never gonna stop, stop tryin'  
Stop tryin'  
Stop tryin', stop tryin' _

You know the time is right to take control,  
we gotta take offense against the status quo  
No way, not gonna stand for it today, fight for your rights,  
it's time we had our say

I say fuck authority  
Silent majority  
Raised by the system  
Now it's time to rise against them  
We're sick of your treason  
Sick of your lies  
Fuck no, we won't listen  
We're gonna open your eyes  
Frustration, domination, feel the rage of a new generation,  
We're livin', we're dyin', we're sick and tired of the endless liein' Destroy,  
Enjoy, your fucking world is our new toy, dominate, eliminate,  
Your gonna feel the wrath, wrath of hate?

Fuck authority  
Silent majority  
Raised by the system  
Now it's time to rise against them  
We're sick of your treason  
Sick of your lies  
Fuck no, we won't listen  
We're gonna open your eyes  
Frustration, domination, feel the rage of a new generation,  
we're livin', we're dyin' and we're never gonna stop, stop tryin'  
Stop tryin'  
Stop tryin', stop tryin'

(Fuck Authority/Pennywise)

Lorsqu'il avait entamé une dernière fois le refrain, plusieurs personnes avaient embarqué avec lui.

Dorian quitta la scène et retourna s'asseoir. Il se fit féliciter pour sa performance par tous ceux qu'il croisa et comble de la joie, Malfoy le félicita lui aussi une fois qu'il fut attablé. Après plusieurs personnes allèrent chanter. Certaines performances étaient médiocre, contrairement à d'autres. Vint le moment où le nom de Harry sortit. Le survivant alla sur scène et demanda au choixpeau, lui aussi deux chansons.

Harry prit le micro et c'est avec un sourire qu'il commença…

_I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place _

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

I'm better off alone

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

(Home/Three Days Grace)

Durant tout le long de la chanson, Harry avait fixé Albus et lui aussi avait déversé ses émotions dans la chanson la rendant plus captivant. La seconde chanson débuta presque aussitôt que la première eut fini.

_Take everything left from me  
All!  
To!  
Blame! _

How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need?  
Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed.  
Supersize our tragedy! (You can't define me or justify greed)  
Bought in the land of the free! (Land! Free!)

And we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
It's all we are,  
We want it all with no sacrifice!

Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear.  
Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year.  
How did we all come to this? (You can't define me or justify greed)  
This greed that we just can't resist! (Resist!)

And we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
It's all we are,  
We want it all.  
Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!

Tell me now, what have we done? We don't know.  
I can't allow what has begun to tear me down,  
Believe me now, we have no choice what with our  
Backs against the wall!

And now we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
When all we need  
Is something true  
to believe,  
Don't we all?  
Everyone, everyone,  
We will fall.

'Cause we're all to blame  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We want it all,  
Everyone, don't we all?

(We are all to blame/Sum 41)

Harry quitta rapidement la scène et fut très chaudement applaudi pour sa performance.

La personne qui suivit et la dernière, fut Drago Malfoy. Le choixpeau proclama _Numb_ de Linkin Park. Malfoy fit une prestation exemplaire, ce qui en étonna plusieurs. Lorsqu'il retourna à sa place. Dorian l'accueillit d'une claque dans le dos en lui disant.

**«Pas mal pour un Sang Pur qui snobe les moldus…»** dit Dorian en éclatant de rire dans la mine que faisait Malfoy.

**«Maintenant, passons au concours danse.»** dit Albus qui fit disparaître les tables et plaça les chaises contre les murs.

Ginny tira Dorian au centre de la grande salle. Nombreux sont les couples à venir participer au concours. Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent et plusieurs élèves furent éliminés. Lorsqu'une heure du matin sonna, le directeur décida de départager le couple vainqueur de la dizaine qui restait par un tango.

**_«Merci de m'avoir appris à danser… C'est grâce à toi que je suis en finale»_** dit mentalement Harry à Dorian.

**_«Ouin… mais je suis pas sûr que tu puisses tenir la dernière, tout comme Gin.»_**répliqua Dorian.

**_«Tu l'appelles Gin maintenant… C'est bien ça…»_** rigola Harry.

**_«Idiot! Concentres-toi! Au lieu de dire des conneries»_** grogna mentalement Dorian.

Effectivement le tango eut pour effet de faire éliminer la plus part des élèves restant. Maintenant, il n'y avait que Harry et Ahéris contre Ginny et Dorian.

**«Je crois que nous avons deux vainqueurs,** dit Albus**. Applaudissez les!» **

Harry et Ginny remportèrent à griffondor cinquante points chacun, tout comme Dorian chez les serpentards. Les élèves rejoignirent rapidement leur dortoir lorsque le directeur annonça la fin du bal. Tous étaient heureux de leur soirée. Ils avaient tous oublié l'attaque de la veille.


	15. Duels et vacances

Pour une deuxième fois consécutive je suis dans les temps !

RARs :

**Satya : Parche** nous on dit lecheux de botte, mais aussi lèche botte…

**Underphoenix :** merci !

**Hisoka :** Disons que Dorian l'a traumatisé. Non, Harry n'a plus de protecteur. Oui un jour ils vont être ensemble. Ses deux chansons vont bien avec sa personnalité.

**Cédric :** Et bien la voilà la suite !

**Sirius Aldebaran :** Elle connaissait un peu la réaction que la dragonne allait avoir en apprenant la nouvelle. Oui, il va vraiment s'en faire un plaisir.

**Greg83 : **Je respect les temps encore une fois ! (Un coup de chance tu veux dire…) Mouais… Pour Harry/Ahéris un peu de patience… encore quelques chapitres…

**Kyzara :** Il y en a un autre dans pas long… je vais y aller de manière plus exhaustive… Probablement que ça sera un chapitre entièrement sur ce bal

**Emihawk :** Côté musical, je ne suis vraiment pas dure. J'écoute absolument de tout les genres et styles. C'est juste que cette fois là ce chansons je trouvais qu'elles allaient bien dans le contexte.

**NBA :** Nop ! Ce n'est pas Malfoy le Temps…

**Petites notes :**

Bon, je vais faire court… comme d'habitude, je mets le chapitre avant qu'il ne soit corrigé (conscience oblige)

Autre chose. Le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps à venir, car j'ai de nombreux ( t'en as par-dessus la tête tu veux dire) je suis loader à mort de travaux et les examens finaux arrive à grand pas (vraiment trop bourré comme fin de session) Je vais faire mon possible pour vous le donner le plus rapidement possible.

**Si vous voulez suivre l'évolution de la fic, je vais mettre des informations sur ma progression dans mon blog. L'adresse est dans mon profil, c'est ma homepage.**

Se chapitre est un petit peu plus axé (à certain endroit) sur Dorian… mais on va revenir à Harry pas d'inquiétude

Bon… je vous ai assez embêté… Bon lecture…

Valérius…

**Un petit rappel :**

Les conversations entre **& &** sont des conversations mentales entre deux compagnons de lien

Ce qui est**« _gras italique _»**sont les pensées

Les conversation entre **¤ ¤** sont des conversations en coualt

Les conversation entre **£ £** sont des conversations en draconique

**On m'a demandé de mettre un petit profil (titres, animagus, Linus) de Harry et de Dorian. Il y a certaines choses qui seront rajouté au fur et à mesure.**

_Harry James Potter Griffondore_

_Président du Triumvirat, Empereur de la Magie_

_Serpent-mage _(voir chapitre 2, vous n'en saurez pas plus pour l'instant)

_Animagus : Lion, Coualt et Dragon émeraude _(le seul)

_Linus : Hedwige _(pour commencé)

_Dorian Antonio Julius Kriano Juan Di Castillo De Mortès _

_Myrmidon : rang inconnu_

_Membre du Triumvirat, Empereur de la Vie et de la Mort_

_Shadow Dancer _(grade 3)

_Bourreau du Lignage_

_Gardien du Monastère_

_Animagus : Détraqueur, Ange de la Mort, Ange de la Vie_

_Linus : maître de 5 liens_

**Chapitre 15 :** Duels et vacances

Le lundi suivant le bal, le directeur avait annulé les cours de l'avant-midi. Au déjeuner la grande salle respirait le bonheur et la joie.

Le directeur était vraiment heureux de voir ses élèves joyeux. Il porta son regard sur la table des serpentard et y nota, sans surprise, l'absence de Dorian. Il fit glisser son regard sur la table des griffondores et remarqua l'absence de Harry et Ginny. Le directeur eut un pincement au cœur en repensant aux deux jeunes hommes qui lui portait une profonde rancœur qui était justifiée. Il allait devoir travailler énormément pour regagner leur respect et leur confiance.

Le grand Albus Dumbledore soupira devant la tâche ardue qui l'attendait.

Au même moment ailleurs dans le château, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs parsemés de mèches noires poussa un grand soupire de désespoir lorsque son disciple vint se caller dans ses bras. Un autre jeune homme, qui assistait à cette scène, ne peut retenir son éclat de rire, ce qui fit grogner le premier jeune homme.

**« Moi aussi je t'aime… »** dit la jeune fille avant de déposer un baisé sur la joue de Dorian qui venait de grogner.

**« Ah ! C'est ça que ça veut dire les grognements ! »** dit Harry avant de plonger dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Dorian allait se lever pour sauter sur Harry, mais Ginny s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas avoir à le lâcher. Dorian, qui n'avait pas du tout prévu l'action de Ginny, fut déséquilibré et tomba avec la jeune fille. Grâce à ses réflexes, il fit pivoter son corps pour que la jeune fille ne se retrouve pas en dessous de lui lorsqu'il touchera le sol.

La jeune fille se retrouva assit à califourchon au-dessus de Dorian. Le survivant disparut comme par magie _(heu… c'est justement le cas…lol)_ pour laisser Ginny seule avec son Dorian. Qui émit un grognement en captant les pensées de la jeune fille.

**« Faut dont un petit effort… »** lui souffla Ginny en rapprochant son visage du celui de Dorian.

**« Si seulement je pouvais… »** répondit Dorian

La griffondore sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme qui propagea un frisson dans tout son corps. Elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et embrassa Dorian. Elle déposa un petit baisé sur les lèvres de Dorian avant d'approfondir ce baisé.

Dorian était figé, lui qui était passé maître dans tout ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il connaît était totalement démuni et ne savait que faire. C'était quand même la première fois qu'il vivait cette expérience.

Son esprit trop calculateur se vit évincer par l'instinct du tigre qui sommeillait en lui. Il se sentit partir à la dérive comme lorsqu'il entrait dans un colère noire et qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps que le tigre-garou prenait.

Il se vit répondre au baisé de la jeune fille. Le baisé enflammé et passionné se termina quelques minutes plus tard. La rouquine avait un sourire vainqueur qui étirait ses lèvres.

**« Hum… je savais que tu étais capable… »** lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

**« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait agit… mais le tigre en moi… »** répondit Dorian.

**« Allez, ne soit pas modeste… **répliqua-t-elle en effleurant les lèvres de Dorian**. Tu as pas mal de talent et tu as du beaucoup pratiquer… »** dit-elle avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

**« Ce n'est pas moi… L'instinct de Kriano est devenu trop puissant et il a prit le contrôle… »** s'obstina-t-il.

**« Ferme-la et embrasses moi encore… »** répliqua-t-elle en remontant à l'assaut.

Dorian voulut mettre toute sa volonté pour empêcher le tigre de prendre le dessus, mais la puissance de son tigre était en relation avec la sienne. Il fut, encore une fois, incapable de repousser l'instinct qui le poussa à entrer dans la danse endiablée dans laquelle Ginny venait de l'embarquer. Ils furent dérangés un bon cinq minutes plus tard par l'ouverture d'une porte.

**« Ma chambre… »** lui murmura rapidement Ginny à l'oreille de Dorian.

Dorian les transporta par la voie des ombres dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils atterrirent sur le lit toujours dans la même position.

**« On va être mieux ici… »** dit-elle en se collant sur son bien-aimé.

Celui-ci pivota, il se retrouva au-dessus de son disciple. Il quitta le lit de la jeune fille au moment ou le frère de cette dernière entrait dans la chambre.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** lui demanda le rouquin peu enclin à accepter que Dorian soit seul avec sa sœur et surtout dans sa chambre.

Un trémolo exempta Dorian de répondre. Un Le phénix noir vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune maître. Il récupéra les lettres que lui ramenait Myska. Il parcourut les différents destinataires. Il prit une dizaine de lettres et redonna le reste au phénix qui partit remettre le reste à Ahéris et Malystryx.

**« Tu as un petit test à passer dans pas long… »** dit Dorian à Ginny en lui tendant une lettre.

**« Quand ? »** demanda la jeune fille en se rapprochant de son maître.

**« Ouvre, tu vas savoir… »** répondit-il en lisant une lettre qu'il avait reçu.

Ron vint lire au-dessus de l'épaule de sa sœur. Après un certain temps, il bondit.

**« Quoi ? C'est toi qui es chargée de t'occuper d'elle ! »** cria Ron.

**« Oui et puis ? »** demanda Ginny en allant s'asseoir sur Dorian qui s'était assit sur le bord du lit.

**« Mais… mais… »** bégaya Ron en voyant sa sœur embrasser Dorian qui était toujours dans la lecture de cette très longue lettre.

Hermione tira Ron hors de la chambre pour éviter que les deux jeunes hommes ne se jètent l'un sur l'autre. Hermione était maintenant bien consciente de la grande puissance de Dorian. En quittant la chambre, elle remarqua l'emblème que portait la lettre que Dorian lisait. Elle se promit de venir lui poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait fait plusieurs recherches sur la famille de Dorian et celle du maître de Ginny, Kriano.

Une fois seule avec son bien-aimé, Ginny lui demanda plus d'informations sur les tests, mais son maître lui répondit qu'elle devrait attendre les vacances de noël.

Il quitta la jeune fille une fois qu'il eut fini sa lettre. Il alla retrouver Harry dans sa chambre. Le survivant était entrain de perfectionner sa maîtrise du sabre japonais.

Il invita Dorian à se joindre à lui. Ils firent un petit combat jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas arrive.

En se rendant à la grande salle, Dorian prévint Harry qu'il allait devoir s'absenter au début des vacances pendant quelques jours. Harry lui demanda la raison, mais Dorian lui répondit plus tard, car ils étaient arrivés à la grande salle.

Le directeur profita du dîner pour faire l'annonce de l'ouverture des éliminatoires pour savoir qui allaient représenter l'école. Deux étudiants par niveaux à partir de la cinquième année seront choisis. Le directeur avisa les élèves ayant atteint la majorité devront se présenter dans les éliminatoire civils.

**« Les éliminatoires auront lieux tous les samedi de neuf heures à seize heures, avec une pose de deux heures pour dîner. Le déroulement des éliminatoires vous sera expliqué en temps et lieux. Maintenant mangeons ! »** dit le directeur en faisan apparaître la nourriture.

Le repas se passa rapidement et les cours reprirent. Dorian et Harry reprirent leurs habitudes. Ils se rendent à leurs cours et se plongent dans divers ouvrages de hautes magies.

Dorian avait amorcé l'écriture d'un livre sur la nécromancie au début de l'année et passa ses cours à avancer son livre.

Harry pour sa part se plongeait dans différents livres de hautes magies qu'il avait récupérés dans la malle de ses parents.

À chaque fois, les professeurs et les élèves n'y voyaient que du feu avec les sorts de dissimulation qu'ils mettaient sur leurs livres pour qu'ils prennent le titre du manuel scolaire.

Lundi soir, juste avant le cours de Dorian, Harry vint le voir.

**« Alors, tu as un peu de temps pour des explications ? »** demanda Harry en rejoignant son ami dans son bureau qui était au fond de sa classe.

**« Oui… assis-toi. » **dit Dorian en lui désignant un fauteuil.

Harry prit place dans le fauteuil et regard la pièce qu'il n'avait pas eut la chance de visiter plus tôt. Le bureau était circulaire et les mur couvert d'étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. L'ensemble des étagères accueillait une partie de la bibliothèque que Dorian avait transférée ici.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un énorme bureau sur lequel étaient éparpillé de nombreux livres et parchemins. C'était le seul meuble avec les deux fauteuils, plusieurs lutrins avec un livre sur chacun et un présentoir qui contenait un bon nombres d'armes magiques.

Harry ramena son regard sur son ami qui était toujours plongé dans son travail.

**« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fait ? Ça fait des mois que tu es plongé dans tes livres. »** questionna Harry.

**« Je me fais un point d'honneur à écrire des livres juste et complet. Depuis que j'ai mis la main sur le Livre des Morts, je travails sur un traité de nécromancie. Je suis quand même la Mort ! qui de mieux que moi pour écrire le meilleur livre sur la nécromancie. Je devrais mettre un terme d'ici la fin des vacances. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Un livre ? Ce n'est pas ton premier à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. »** dit Harry.

**« Oh non ! J'ai écris le traité de démonologie le plus exhaustif que l'on puisse trouver, un autre sur les runes antiques, la magie drow. J'en ai aussi plusieurs sur la magie dite noire, sur la fabrication d'armes magique et sur les Vingt Clans Familiaux à mon actif. »** dit Dorian.

**« Ce qui se résume à combien de livres ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Une douzaine avec celui que je finis. »** répondit Dorian.

**« T'es productif toi ! **dit Harry**. En combien de temps ? »**

**« En quatre ans. Tu vas voir d'ici peu, tu feras la même chose. »** dit Dorian.

**« J'en doute pas ! Je remarque trop les erreurs qui sont faites en lisant tout ses livres. »** dit Dorian.

**« Autres questions ? »** demanda Dorian.

**« Oui, de un, j'aimerais mettre la main sur tes livres, de deux, tu m'avais promis des explications sur ta petite expédition d'hier et finalement d'autres explications sur ta viré des vacances… »** répondit Harry.

**« Ha oui ! Je vais débuter par ce que j'ai fais hier. Tous les ans, chaque Shadow Dancer doit se rendre à la cité des Brume pour passer un test. Cette cité, située dans le plan des Ombres, est dirigée par les dragons d'Ombres. Je suis le seul Shadow Dancer non drow depuis des siècles, mais dans la cité, je suis immunisé des représailles. Le test est toujours différent. À chaque grade, un représentant est choisit pour siéger sur le Conseil des Ombres. Mon ancien maître a été choisi pour représenter le plus haut niveau qu'un Shadow Dancer peut atteindre. »** expliqua Dorian.

**« Combien il y a de grades ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Cinquante… »** répondit Dorian.

**« Wow ! C'est énorme ! »** s'exclama Harry.

**« Oui, je suis loin de ce niveau. Bon, autre chose sur la dessus ? »** demanda Dorian.

**« Non… et pour ta viré des vacances ? »** répondit le survivant.

**« Je dois aller avec Ginny au monastère pour qu'elle passe un petit test, mais ça c'est seulement après noël. Je vais aussi avoir une rencontre avec le conseil de la famille Di Castillo De Mortès la fin de semaine après les cours. »** expliqua Dorian.

**« T'as pas dit que tu étais le dernier de ta famille ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Oui, mais ici je parle du clan familial. Ça regroupe la famille Di Castillo et De Mortès moldu, de très lointain parents et plusieurs autres familles plus modestes qui sont sous notre autorité. »** expliqua Dorian.

**« Wow ! Je ne savais pas… »** dit Harry.

**« Tu devrais le savoir, parce que tu es dans la même position que moi… le dernier sorcier du clan des Potter, donc la tête du clan te revient. Si tu ne fais rien, Dumbledore va prendre la tête du clan et reconstituer le Clan Griffondore sous son contrôle. »** dit Dorian

**« Commet il peut prendre le direction de ma famille ? »** demanda Harry choqué.

**« Le Clan Griffondore a été divisé en deux. Il était le plus puissant, mais depuis sa division, c'est le Clan Di Castillo De Mortès qui est à la tête des Vingt Clan Familiaux assisté du Clan Potter et du Clan Lupin. » **répondit Dorian.

**« Quels sont les autres clans ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Et bien, il y a les Serpentard, les Malfoy, les Dumbledore, les McGregor, les Rogues, les Lestrange, les McGonagall, les Nott, les Chang, les Orochi, les Corollis, les Krum, les Delacour, les Romanov, les Chevalerie, les Dracula, les L'Emrys et les Black »** énuméra Dorian.

**« Mais ça fait vingt et une familles ! »** dit Harry après avoir compté.

**« Je sais… c'est à cause de la séparation des Griffondore en Potter et Dumbledore, mais je vais te laisser lire quelques livres là-dessus et je te conseil de demander à Demar et Drathir plus d'information et de rentrer en contact avec le conseil du clan familial. » **conseilla Dorian.

**« C'est ce que je vais faire. Bon, maintenant montre moi ces livres avant que ton cours ne commence. »** dit Harry.

**« Ils sont sur les lutrins… »** informa Dorian avant qu'il ne se replonge dans son travail.

Harry regarda les livres, parcourant un peu les pavés pour en avoir une vision générale. Il s'attarda aux runes antiques et au livre des Vingt Clans Familiaux. Il mit rapidement de côté les quatre livres sur la magie noire et celui sur la démonologie.

**« Tu devrais d'avantage t'intéresser à ceux-là… **dit Dorian sans lever la tête**. Apprend à connaître les armes de ton ennemi, si tu veux avoir une chance de le vaincre. C'est la devise des Di Castillo. »**

**« C'est pour ça que tu es un expert en magie noire ? »** demanda Harry en montrant de la main la bibliothèque de Dorian contenant presque seulement des ouvrages sur les arts noires

**« Ce que vous appelez 'magie noire',** dit Dorian en se levant**, c'est le rassemblement de sorts des différents types de magies, les sorts les plus dangereux, exemples les sorts de morts qui étaient autrefois utilisés pour la chasse et de nombreux sorts pervertis par le mal, exemple les sorts de douleurs utilisés comme punitions des criminels, mais la douleur n'atteignait pas le seuil de douleur du 'Doloris' qui est le plus faible sort de douleur des Arts Noirs »** expliqua Dorian en dupliquant tout les livres et les remettant à Harry.

**« Même la magie elfique a été pervertis ? »** demanda Harry en prenant les livres.

**« Oui, lis et tu comprendras…** dit Dorian avant de regarder l'heure**. Je te donne ces livres, fait bien attention, le nombre d'exemplaire en circulation se compte sur les doigts de la main. Allez vient le cours va commencer. »**

Harry rangea les livres dans son sac magiquement sans fond avant de se rendre dans la salle de classe.

Durant le cours, Dorian intégra Drathir qui allait enseigner l'art de l'archerie, que préconisèrent quelques personnes dont Hermione.

Dorian retrouva son groupe d'étudiant avec qui il allait donner des cours de combat à l'arme blanche.

Comme à son habitude, Dorian porta une attention plus particulière à Malfoy, tout en gardant un œil sur Harry qui donnait quelques trucs et conseils à Ginny.

**« Malfoy… tient ta lame droite ! Sinon tu ouvres une porte à ton adversaire ! »** lui dit Dorian en s'approchant.

**« C'est pas si simple !** grogna le blond en redressant sa rapière**. Elle pèse une tonne. »**

**« Justement, une fois que tu seras rapide et précis avec celle-ci, tu sera mortel avec une plus légère. »** répliqua Dorian qui fixait maintenant le bras droit dénudé du serpentard. Une marque au fer rouge était imprimée sur l'épaule.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer ? »** demanda le blond.

**« Qui ?** demanda Dorian en regardant le serpentard qui était surprit. **Sérégor ?** le blond perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait et ses yeux voulaient lui sortir de la tête**. C'est ce que je pensais. Ton père est vraiment un pauvre crétin finit. »**

**« Tu… tu… tu ne dira rien hein ? »** bégaya le blond.

**« Dans mon bureau, maintenant. »** dit Dorian avant d'envoyer un message à Myska qui se rendit dans le bureau du directeur pour le prévenir de sa venu.

Dorian confia la classe aux trois autres professeurs et se rendit par les Ombres, un fois qu'il fut dans son bureau, chez le directeur.

**« Albus, peux-tu me dire pourquoi vous n'enseignez pas les Arts Noirs, la démonologie et la magie ancienne ? »** demanda Dorian en apparaissant dans le bureau du directeur.

**« Mais vous êtes fou jeune homme ! »** hurla la directrice adjointe qui était dans la pièce.

**« La démonologie ! Rien que ça ! Vous êtes vraiment tordu ! »** renchérit le maître de potions.

**« S'il vous plais…** dit Albus pour calmer les deux professeurs**. Pour répondre à ta question, je veux en savoir le but. »**

**« J'aime mieux savoir qu'une personne apprend ça avec un personne compétente et avertis que seul où avec une personne très peu recommandable. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Je ne vois pas… »** commença le professeur Rogue en coupant Dorian.

**« Malfoy, il est marqué par Sérégor… »** répondit simplement Dorian.

**« En es-tu sûr ? »** demanda Albus.

**« Pour qui tu me prends ? Oui j'en suis certain. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Je vois… c'est ce que tu me conseils ? Laisse moi y réfléchir… »** répondit Albus avant que Dorian ne disparaisse.

**« Vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça ! »** s'offusqua le professeur de métamorphose.

**« Où trouverez-vous un professeur de toute façon ? »** répliqua Rogue.

**« Et bien Severus, tu serais parfait pour se poste… »** répondit calmement Albus qui réfléchissait.

**« Mais qui vas s'occuper des cours de potions, je ne pourrais pas faire les deux. »** questionna Severus.

**« Pour vos cours de potions, Malystryx pourrait s'en charger. Elle est quand même à l'origine du véritasérum. » **répondit Albus.

**« Et pour M. Malfoy »** demanda Severus.

**« Je m'en occuperai… »** dit le directeur avant de renvoyer les deux professeurs.

**_« Il faut bien connaître nos ennemis pour avoir une chance de les vaincre…_** pensa Albus**_. La devise des Di Castillo n'a jamais été aussi vraie à mes yeux »_**

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian réapparut dans son bureau. Malfoy le regarda bizarrement.

**« Comment as-tu eut ces livres ? **demanda Drago en lui montrant ses quatre livres des Arts Noirs et sur la démonologie**. Mon père et tous les mangemorts essaient depuis des années à mettre la main sur ces ouvrages. »**

Dorian ne répondit pas. Il repoussa magiquement son bureau et les fauteuils sur les murs. D'une incantation, il fit tracer un pentacle complexe au centre de la salle. Il fit apparaître son kodachi qu'il prit dans sa main droite. La main gauche au dessus du pentacle, il prononça une formule. Des flammes s'élevèrent et deux formes apparurent au centre.

**« Votre verbe est notre ordre. »** dire les deux êtres d'apparence humaine en déposant un genou au sol.

**«Balthazar, Araziel, relevez-vous et assoyez-vous. »** dit Dorian en faisant apparaître deux sièges pour ses invités.

Dire que Dragon Malfoy était sur le cul aurait été un euphémisme. Devant lui, un élève venait d'invoquer deux démons réputés et qui venaient, en plus, de s'incliner devant lui.

**« Drago… j'ai décidé de faire de toi un vrai démonologue et non une merde, comme ton père, qui se laisse marquer par des démons. Tu vas lire ce livre,** dit Dorian en lui tendant une copie de son livre sur la démonologie**. Balthazar et Araziel resteront ici pour répondre à tes questions et t'aider à progresser**, continua Dorian avant d'asseoir Dorian dans un fauteuil en face des deux démons et de lui déposer sur les genoux une rapière magique prit dans le présentoir**. Ne la quitte jamais. »**

Dorian quitta son bureau et revint donner son cours. Il expliqua, mentalement, la situation à Harry qui répéta à Ginny. Le cours se passa calmement et personne ne posa de question sur Malfoy.

À la fin du cours, Harry suivit Dorian dans on bureau. Ils trouvèrent Malfoy en grande discussion avec les deux démons.

**« … Tu redonneras l'honneur aux Malfoy si tu fais selon les techniques contenues dans ce livre. »** dit Araziel.

**« Mais avant, enlevez-lui la marque de Sérégor. »** dit Dorian en s'approchant.

Balthazar se leva et retira rapidement la marque du démon. Dorian les remercia et les renvoya.

**« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »** demanda Malfoy.

**« Parce que François Malfoy fut l'un des plus grands démonologues de tous les temps, mais sa famille a sombrée dans des pratique abjectes. Tout se que je veux, c'est redonner ce qui devrait être tient. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Mais tu vas devoir faire attention, personne ne doit savoir ce que tu vas apprendre. »** dit Harry.

**« Je t'ai pas sonné Potter ! »** cracha Malfoy.

**« Il a raison. Si ton père apprenait ça, tu peux être sûr qu'il va vouloir acquérir ta maîtrise et te donnera à Voldemort directement après. »** expliqua Dorian.

**« Qui te dis que je ne suis pas déjà avec lui ? »** demanda Malfoy.

**« Tu es un piètre occlumen… »** répondit Harry.

**« Tient, prend ce livre là en plus. »** dit Dorian en donnant un autre livre qu'il prit sur une étagère.

Le serpentard quitta finalement Harry et Dorian sans un mot de plus.

**« Tu es certain de ce que tu fais ? »** demanda Harry en se tournant vers Dorian.

**« Non… jamais… **répondit-il**. Mais j'aime mieux le savoir en contrôle de ce pouvoir, même s'il est mon ennemi. »**

La semaine passa tranquillement entre les cours, les devoirs, les Drakens, pour certains, et les entraînements pour les duels.

Le samedi arriva rapidement. C'est dans la fébrilité que les élèves désireux de participés entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Le directeur demanda le silence.

**« Nous allons maintenant commencer. Les seuls règlements sont pas de duel à mort et aucun impardonnable. Chaque duel sera un deux de trois qui déterminera qui va continuer jusqu'en final. Nous débuterons avec les cinquièmes années. »** dit Dumbledore.

Il y avait quatre estrades. Le directeur fit apparaître un tableau et demanda aux élèves de s'inscrire. Une heure plus tard, des différents nom des cinquièmes s'inscrirent sur le tableau. Une quarantaine d'élèves de cinquièmes participaient. Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Ginny pour savoir la raison de sa non participation aux éliminatoires. Elle leurs répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas y participer en raison de son apprentissage avec Kriano.

Ainsi, les duels s'enchaînèrent toute la journée jusqu'à 16h.

**« Cher élèves, nous poursuivrons les éliminatoires samedi prochain. »** dit le directeur à la fin de la journée.

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent, Dorian prenait deux heures avec Malfoy pour lui enseigner la démonologie et le reste de ses soirées, il les passait avec Ginny et avancèrent l'entraînement pour qu'elle soit prête pour les tests qu'elle devra passer.

Harry participait, lui aussi, au deux heures de démonologie et prenait deux heures pour parfaire l'occlumencie de Drago.

Avant la fin de novembre, les deux vainqueurs des cinquièmes années furent Alexis Prestwood de serdaigle et Angelina Baker de serpentard.

Le tour des sixièmes années arriva. Nombreux sont ceux qui furent déçu de voir que Harry et Dorian ne participeraient pas.

Les premiers duels furent inintéressants, mais trois personnes se démarquèrent, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy.

Bien que les participants étaient plus nombreux en sixième, les duels furent plus rapides. Les membres des Drakens dominèrent.

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, Drago fit sa première invocation de démon, seul, avec la technique de Dorian. Il invoqua trois démons mineurs et tu as directement celui qui était considéré comme le chef du trio d'un coup de rapière dans le cœur suivit d'un coup à la gorge qui lui ouvrit. Dans sa main gauche, Drago tenait un cristal dans lequel il enferma l'âme du démon à l'aide d'un sort de nécromancie qu'il avait apprit. Il regarda les deux autres démons.

**« Si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort, je vous conseil de m'obéir. Si vous faite défaut à votre parole, j'irai vous chercher dans les enfers pour vous y faire souffrir »** dit le serpentard d'une voix polaire.

Les démons se regardèrent et déposèrent un genou au sol.

**« Nous vous serons loyaux. Votre verbe est notre ordre. »** dirent les démons en même temps.

Drago renvoya peu de temps après le démons du nom de Béruth et Féruth

**« Très bien, mais ne baisse jamais ta garde. Tu n'es pas un légimen et se sont des démons purement chaotiques et sans loyauté. »** dit Dorian.

La finale des sixièmes années opposait Hermione Granger à Pansy Parkinson et Ronald Weasley à Drago Malfoy.

Hermione défit facilement son adversaire grâce à des sorts lancés de façon silencieuse, sans formule et sans baguette, qui surprit son opposante. **_« Merci Dorian pour tes cours »_** pensa Hermione

Vint le tour de Ron et Drago. Assit au première loges, Harry et Dorian regardait le deux de trois.

Ron se battait avec acharnement. Il envoya de nombreux sorts que Drago esquivait ou bloquait. Le serpentard resta sur la défensive un bout de temps. Il évaluait son adversaire. D'un rapide sort, il métamorphose sa baguette en rapière et chargea, sous les regards outrés des spectateurs, le griffondore qui figea.

**« Premier duel est remporté par M. Malfoy. »** dit le directeur alors que le serpentard appuyait sa lame sur la gorge de son opposant.

Malfoy et Ron reprirent leur place et engagèrent le deuxième duel. Le serpentard avait gardé sa rapière. Après un coup d'œil à Dorian qui acquiesça, Drago prononça une incantation qui traça un pentacle beaucoup mon complexe que celui de Dorian. Ensuite, il leva la main gauche et prononça une seconde formule et finit en criant :

**« Béruth… Féruth… Venez à moi ! »** cria le serpentard.

Toute la salle se figea lorsqu'ils virent les deux êtres munis d'ailes de chauve-souris noires, des cornes sur la tête, un corps recouvert d'écailles rougeoyantes et des griffes acérés que possédait chaque doigt, sortirent des flammes qui s'élevaient du pentacle.

**« Neutraliser le roux en face, mais sans le tuer, ni le blesser »** dit Drago dans la langue des démons

Les démons se jetèrent sur Ron qui ne pu rien faire. Il fut rapidement neutralisé.

Harry se leva subitement.

**« Drago… Tue Béruth ! »** hurla-t-il.

Drago ne se posa même pas de question, connaissant les talents de légimen de Harry et de Dorian, il se jeta sur Béruth.

Il logea sa rapière entre les omoplates du démon. Harry se dirigea vers Féruth, katana en main, alors que Dorian se dirigea vers Béruth.

Harry ouvrit la gorge de Féruth d'un bon coup de katana laissant le sang noir du démon se répandre.

Dorian trancha la tête de Béruth d'un puissant coup de kodachi. La tête du démon roula un peu avant de s'enflammer et de disparaître comme son corps et celui de Féruth.

Hermione se jeta littéralement sur Ron pour voir s'il allait bien, avant de vivement protester contre Malfoy et cette technique de magie noire.

**« Aucun règlement n'interdit l'utilisation de magie noire et en plus ceci n'en est pas**, dit le directeur**. Félicitation M. Malfoy. Je vous demanderais juste de ne plus utiliser ceci hors du tournoi. »** finit le directeur.

**« Il en va de soit M. le directeur. »** répondit Drago.

Drago quitta la grande salle et alla rejoindre Dorian qui était partit à son bureau.

**« Allaient-ils réellement attaquer ? »** demanda Drago perplexe en entrant dans le bureau de Dorian.

**« Non… mais il fallait faire ça pour qu'ils te croient faible en démonologie, parce qu'ils t'auraient désobéis un jours où l'autre et parce que je viens de donner une bonne leçon à Dumbledore. »** répondit Dorian.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent tendues entre les serpentards et les griffondores à cause de la technique, peu commune, utilisée par Drago pour vaincre Ron.

Les éliminatoires des septièmes furent très courtes, car peu nombreux étaient les élèves n'ayant pas leur majorité. Les deux vainqueurs furent Cho Chang de serdaigle et Steven Maxwell de poufsouffle.

Le samedi soir Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

**« Et bien, Poudlard a ses six représentants pour le tournoi. Durant les vacances, de nombreux préparatifs seront mis en place pour accueillir les diverses délégations qui arriveront le cinq janvier. C'est pour cela que aucun élèves ne restera au château durant les vacances. Vous retournerez tous chez vous Une lettre a été envoyée à vos parents pour les avertir. Je vous demanderais d'être tous prêt pour le départ du Poudlard express qui quittera lundi. Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer qu'un bal cérémonial aura lieu pour souligner l'ouverture du tournoi. »** dit le directeur avant d'être interrompu pas un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

**« Silence ! S'il vous plaît ! Silence ! »** dit le professeur McGonagall.

**« Merci professeur. Je tiens aussi à vous dire qu'une option sera ajoutée pour les élèves de deuxième cycle. La magie noires et ses dérivées. **Un silence accueillit cette nouvelle**. Une personne ma récemment ouvert les yeux. Il disait : Il faut réellement connaître son ennemi pour pouvoir le vaincre. Le cours sera assuré par le professeur Rogue qui laissera les cours de potions à Malystryx. »** dit le directeur avant de se rasseoir.

**« De la magie noire ! C'est abominable ! »** dit Ron qui reçu l'approbation de la table des lions.

**« Mais il reste que si nous connaissons rien des Arts noirs et pervertis de la magie, nous n'aurons pas grand chance. »** commenta Harry.

**« Harry ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Regarde Malfoy et ce qu'il a fait à Ron. »** dit Hermione.

**« C'est pas de la magie noire… mais de la démonologie… »** répondit Harry en remplissant son assiette de nourriture.

**« Et c'est quoi alors ? »** demanda Hermione.

**« Les démonologues sont des experts des démons et de leurs invocations. Ils ne sont pas mauvais. Tous dépends de ce que le démonologue veut faire. »** répondit Ginny entre deux bouchées.

**« Et comment ça se fait que vous en connaissiez autant que ça tous les deux ? »** demanda Dean.

**« Ça fait partie de mon apprentissage que je fais avec mon maître. »** répondit Ginny.

**« Ton maître ? »** dirent de nombreux griffondores qui étaient autour d'elle.

**« Et… elle ne parle pas de Voldemort, mais d'un précepteur. C'est justement lui qui me l'a apprit.»** dit Harry.

**« On savait pas que tu avais un précepteur ! C'est qui ?»** dit Dean.

**« C'est Kriano Di Castillo De Mortès »** répondit Ginny.

**« Le gars avec le dragon d'Or ! »** dit Seamus

**« Celui qui est venu punir les serpentard… **dit Dean avant de réaliser**. Ça veut dire que c'est toi qui as été attaqué par les serpentards ! »**

**« Laisser la tranquille avec ça sinon j'étripe le premier qui ose ! »** dit une voix derrière Dean.

**« Pas besoin d'être si désagréable, mon amour… »** répliqua Ginny.

**« Mouais… » **répondit Dorian en s'assoyant à droite de Harry, en face de Ginny.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** demanda Ron qui était à la gauche de Harry.

**« J'ai quelques choses à dire à Harry, Ginny et Neville. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Tu pourrais pas attendre, au lieu de nous imposer ta présence. »** répliqua Ron.

**« Non, ça ne peut pas attendre,** dit-il avant de se tourner vers Harry et de lui montrer une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir Hermione remarqua encore une fois l'emblème qui ornait la lettre**. Je vais partir se soir. Le Conseil familial a été devancé, je dois être en Italie se soir et je vais peut-être devoir aller en Espagne après. »**

**« Quoi ? Tu pars maintenant ! »** dit Ginny.

**« Oui, mais pas d'inquiétude, je devrais revenir avant noël pour vous donnez vos cadeaux. En parlant de cadeau… Neville, vas voir Malystryx, elle t'accompagnera lundi pour tu-sais-quoi. Avertis ta grand-mère d'aller directement là-bas. C'est mon cadeau de noël. »** répondit Dorian.

Dorian quitta les griffondores et alla dans l'appartement. Ginny qui l'avait suivit lui sauta dans le dos.

**« Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**« Oui, je dois y aller, mais si tu y tiens, tu peux venir »** dit Dorian.

**« C'est vrai ! »** dit Ginny en débarquant du dos de Dorian et se plaçant devant lui.

**« Pourquoi je te mentirais ? »** répondit-il.

**« Merci !** dit-elle en sautant au coup de Dorian et l'embrassa**. Donne moi une petite minute et je suis tout à toi ! »**

Dorian soupira et alla dans sa chambre prépara une malle, il y mit quelques vêtements, des costumes moldus et des habits de cérémonies sorciers. Une fois sa valise faite, il décida de se changer. Il enfila un pantalon de cuir noir avec des mocassins de la même couleur. Alors qu'il mettait une chemise blanche à manche longue, Ginny entra dans la chambre.

**« Est-ce que je peux avoir ce genre de vison tous les jours ? »** demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Dorian et glissant ses main sur son torse découvert.

**« Si ce n'était des runes, je ne mettrais jamais de chemise. »** répondit-il en se soustrayant des petites mains de son disciple et il boutonna sa chemise.

**« J'ai ma valise dans ma poche et je suis prête ! On part ? »** demanda Ginny.

**« Oui, mais avant on va aller t'acheter des vêtements pour l'occasion. Parce que ce n'est as n'importe quoi. C'est la réunion du plus puissant Clan Familial des Vingt et c'est moi qui est à sa tête. »** dit Dorian en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

Il rétrécit sa malle et passa ses bras à la taille de la jeune fille qui passa les siens autour du cou du jeune homme qui les transporta au Québec _(on va en profiter un peu)_ là où la journée était encore très jeune pour faire quelques emplettes pour la jeune fille.

Il leur fallu deux heures et demi pour faire quelques achats de vêtements de soirée pour moldu et des robes de bal sorcier. Ils firent un petit détour par Poudlard pour permettre à la jeune fille d'enfiler une superbe robe noire _(je suis poche en mode et en description de robe… j'aime mieux me fier à votre imagination que décrire une horreur)_ Malystryx qui était dans sa chambre vint prêter main forte pour préparer la jeune fille. Une demie heure plus tard, ils partaient pour la Sicile, là où était située la résidence mère des la Famille Di Castillo.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry était revenu dans l'appartement et était directement repartit en se téléportant auprès de ses protecteurs qui étaient réuni dans le salon des anciens appartements de Godric.

**« Est-ce qu'il serait possible que j'en sache le plus possible sur le Clan Potter ? »** demanda-t-il en s'assoyant avec ses protecteurs.

**« Avec joie…** dit Demar**. Le Clan Potter est le huitième plus puissant des Vingt Clan Familiaux. Il fut créé avec la plus grande partit du Clan Griffondore. L'autre partit est connu sous le nom du Clan Dumbledore qui n'est que le quinzième plus puissant. Le Clan Griffondore en a beaucoup perdu depuis sa division, même avec la réunification des deux clans, il ne surpassera pas le Clan Di Castillo De Mortès. Il nous faudrait une fusion avec un autre clan, un mariage… »**

**« Stop ! **dit Drathir**. Arrête tu vas lui faire peur avec tes histoires de mariages. Et puis ça change quoi de se retrouver en tête des Vingt ? Nous avons une alliance puissante avec les Di Castillo De Mortès. Alors arrête ! »**

**« Je vais poursuivre pour le bien de tous,** dit Snicks. **La famille Potter possède de nombreuses compagnies moldus et quelques unes sorcières, elle est l'une des seules. Les autres étaient trop dégoûtées des moldus qu'elles n'y ont pas faites d'investissements. C'est Demar qui a géré le tout depuis la mort de tes parents et il continuera encore jusqu'à ta majorité, mais il faudra que tu apprennes le métier de gestionnaire. »**

**« Je vois… autre chose à savoir ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Il faudra que tu sois présenté au conseil familial pour que tu puisses te rencontrer les autres chef de clan. »** dit Drathir.

**« On peut faire ça à la fin des vacances ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Avec joie. »** répondit Demar avant de quitter.

Harry prit sa soirée et toute la nuit a discuté avec ses trois protecteurs restants pour mieux les connaître. Mais à un moment de la soirée, Demar est venu le chercher et lui demanda de venir avec lui. Un vote des Vingt venait d'être appelé. Lorsqu'il revint avoir les protecteurs, il était très joyeux. Ils voulurent en savoir plus, mais rien à y faire il resta muet comme un tombe. Ils décidèrent de continuer leur discussion.

Harry les quitta seulement pour se rendre au déjeuner du dimanche matin, où il rencontra un Ron fou furieux à cause que sa sœur était partit avec Dorian. Le dimanche passa relativement rapidement et les élèves profitèrent des ses jours de libertés pour s'amuser. Les professeurs ne leurs avaient donnés aucun travaux pour les vacances.

Lundi matin, tous étaient dans le Poudlard Express en direction de King Cross. Neville attendait avec la dragonne à ses côtés que les élèves soient partit avant de quitter à leur tour. À onze heures, Malystryx se téléporta dans le hall de Ste Mangouste avec Neville. Mme Londubat attendait avec impatience, car Neville ne lui avait pas dit grand chose sur ce qui allait suivre.

Une fois réunit, ils allèrent voir les Londubat. Malystryx s'approcha de Frank Londubat et ausculta l'esprit de l'homme. Une fois terminer elle grogna quelques mots incompréhensible, mais qui semblait être des jurons avec le ton employé. Elle alla ensuite voir Alice, mais cette fois un petit sourire en coin accueil son auscultation.

**« Et bien Neville… tu es chanceux… »** dit-elle avant de se lancer dans une incantation draconique.

Des arcs de magie se firent entre la tête de la mère de Neville et la main de la dragonne. Alors que la grand-mère du griffondore allait se jeter sur la dragonne, elle fut arrêtée par Neville.

**« Non, grand-mère. Laisse la finir. C'est un professeur de Poudlard »** dit Neville.

**« Elle ne pourra rien ! Même Albus n'a rien pu ! »** cria la Mme Londubat.

**« Mais elle est un dragon d'Or. Dans le cours de SCM, Hagrid nous en a parlé. Il a prit un cours complet et j'ai bien hâte de voir les deux autres… **dit-il pour lui-même**. Leur force c'est leur puissance physique, mais aussi mentale. Aucune créature ne les égales. »**

Un hurlement retentis dans la chambre. Alice Londubat lévitait à quelques centimètres du lit. Le hurlement cessa et la dragonne mit fin à son sort. Elle ausculta l'esprit de la femme.

**« De un…** dit-elle d'un ton vainqueur**. Elle dort présentement. Elle a besoin de repos. Pour ton père se sera plus compliqué. Il est plus gravement atteint. Aritanaë, un ami, va venir m'aider. »**

Alors qu'elle disait ses paroles, un homme dans la vingtaine entra dans la chambre de l'hôpital.

**« Un coup de main la vielle ! »** s'exclama l'homme

**« Hey ! Tu es plus vieux que moi ! Je n'ai que deux mille six cent trois ans et toi tu en as plus de quatre mille huit cents ! Alors je ne te permets pas ! »** répondit la dragonne avec un grand sourire.

**« Bon assez jouer. Où est le cas problème ? »** demanda Aritanaë, car c'était bien lui sous forme humaine

La dragonne lui montra Frank. Elle refit le même procédé que pour Alice, mais cette fois-ci, Aritanaë se lança dans une incantation différente de celle de la dragonne et lança un sort pour sceller la douleur qui l'avait fait sombrer dans la folie.

Une fois que la dragonne arrêta son sort, elle s'effondra, sur le sol, inconsciente.

**« Pas d'inquiétude, elle va se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. »** dit Aritanaë avant de se lancer dans une seconde incantation.

Cette fois-ci, il fit complètement disparaître la cause de la folie que la dragonne avait rassemblé et que lui avait scellé pour que ce soit plus aisé de retirer le problème.

Il lui fallut un peu plus de cinq minutes à faire cette opération. La dragonne vint vérifier l'esprit de Frank et déclara qu'il était en parfaite santé mentale et qu'ils auraient besoin de beaucoup de repos avant d'être parfaitement sur pieds. Les deux protecteurs quittèrent les Londubat et retournèrent à Poudlard. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire avait l'arrivé des délégations.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian marchait dans les couloirs d'un immense manoir, qui était en réalité un palais de l'époque romaine qui était le berceau de la famille Di Castillo, était sur les bords de la côte, près de Barcellona en Sicile. Son disciple marchait à ses côtés le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la mer Tyrrhénienne dans laquelle la lune se reflétait. Dans le manoir, seuls les pas de la jeune fille résonnaient, ainsi que le tintement de la rapière qui pendait à la ceinture de Dorian.

Au bout du couloir, Dorian poussa les deux portes et entra dans la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle qui était occupée par des dizaines de personnes. L'on pouvait aisément distinguer de nombreux moldus, il y avait aussi plusieurs sorciers, quelques elfes de différentes races, un drow et d'autres êtres quelle ne peut identifier.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre à l'entré de Dorian qui prit plaça dan le siège au bout de la table et désigna la chaise à sa droite à Ginny.

_(NdA : Ici les conversations sont tous en italien)_

**« Bien, je vous écoute qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ? »** demanda Dorian.

**« Le dernier représentant des Black est tombé et nous ne savons pas encore qui va prendre la tête de cette famille, cela peut faire énormément pencher la balance. »** dit un homme.

**« Oui, mais mille ans se sont écoulés depuis la formation des Vingt. Le temps d'introniser deux nouveaux clans est venu et de remplacer les deux anciens qui sont les plus faible,** dit une vieille femme**. Nous pouvons faire un bon coup en intronisant une famille de notre côté... »**

**« J'ai ici plusieurs propositions. Il y a les Mclaren, les Stanley, les Morgan… » **continua l'homme à la droite de la vieille femme.

**« Que diriez-vous des Weasley ? »** dit Dorian ce qui fit sursauté Ginny.

**« Oui… une famille de Sang Pur, très vieille, mais sans grand poids ni fortune… »** répondit la vieille.

**« La fortune et le poids n'a rien à voir… Elle l'acquerra en même temps que sa place dans les Vingt. Un bon point c'est qu'elle est très nombreuses et qu'elle acquerra beaucoup de puissance. »** répliqua Dorian qui c'était renseigné sur la famille Weasley au cours du premier trimestre.

**« Certes, mais pourrons-nous la faire passer au moment du Vote ? »** demanda la vieille femme.

**« Je suis sur des votes des clans Potter, Lupin, McGonagall, L'Emrys, Dumbledore. Je pourrais aller chercher ceux des Delacour… »** dit Dorian.

**£ Delacour ?** interrompit Ginny d'une petite voix**. Comme dans Fleur Delacour ? £**

**£ Tu connais ? £** demanda Dorian

**£ Oui… Elle et Bill vont se marier cet été. £** dit Ginny.

**« Les Delacour, seront sur de notre côté, donc les Chevalerie aussi. »** continua Dorian.

**« Il nous faudrait l'appuis d'une autre famille pour être sûr. Les Rogue ? les Krum ? »** dit la vieille.

**« Je penses que vous aurez celui de Rogue, si Dumbledore lui tord un peu le bras. »** dit Ginny.

**« Mademoiselle vous êtes qui pour nous interrompe à tout bout de champ ? »** demanda froidement la vieille.

**« C'est ma fiancé, **répondit Dorian en ressentant un vive douleur au niveau du cœur. Il avait parlé avant que Ginny n'ouvre la bouche**,Ginerva Molly Weasley. Son frère Bill va se marier avec Fleur Delacour à ce que j'ai appris, donc nous serons grandement avantagé avec l'intronisation de cette famille. »**

**« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous »** dit un vieil homme.

Dorian reçu de nombreuses approbations.

**« Bien, si j'ai l'appui du de toute la famille, je vais demander le vote à l'instant »** dit Dorian en se levant et alla se placer devant un énorme cristal.

Dorian appuya sa main dessus et marmonna quelques paroles. Le cristal s'illumina et Dorian parla au cristal qui renvoya le message à d'autres cristaux en possession des autres chefs de famille.

**« Mille ans se sont écoulés. Le temps de remplacer les deux familles les plus faibles est venu. Les Nott et les Lestrange sont tombés en disgrâce. Se sera votre dernier Vote. La famille Di Castillo De Mortès propose les Weasley comme nouveau clan. Qui est pour ? Qui est contre ? »** dit Dorian.

De par le monde, différents sorciers chef d'un des Vingt clans alla se placer devant leur cristal pour donner leur vote. On entendit alors les chefs se prononcer.

**« Le Clan Lupin appui la proposition »**

**« Le Clan Dumbledore appui lui aussi »**

**« Le Clan Nott rejette la proposition »**

**« Le Clan Serpentard rejette la proposition… c'est vraiment une horreur de proposer cette famille. »**

**«Le Clan Malfoy rejette la proposition »**

**« La Famille Delacour approuve »**

**« La Famille Chevalerie appui la proposition »**

**«Le Clan Potter approuve la proposition »**

**«Le Clan Romanov rejette la proposition »**

**«Le Clan Dracula s'abstient »**

**« Le Clan l'Emrys appui »**

**« Le Clan McGonagall approuve la proposition »**

**« La Famille Chang appuie »**

**« La Famille Corollis appuie »**

**« Le Clan Orochi approuve »**

**« Le Clan McGregor approuve »**

**« Le Clan Krum appui cette proposition »**

**« Le Clan Rogue rejette la proposition »**

**« Le Clan Lestrange rejette la proposition »**

**« La proposition est treize clans pour, six clans contre, deux abstentions en incluant le clan Black comme abstention**, dit Dorian**. Donc la dernière famille est maintenant exclue des Vingt et le Clan Weasley prend sa place. Clan Lestrange, vous ne faite désormais plus partit des Vingt Clan Familiaux. »**

Un puissant cri se fit entendre et il résonna dans toute la salle.

**« Je demande au Vingt de tenir leur langue sur le nouveau clan jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et ceci n'est pas à prendre à la légère. La Famille Di Castillo De Mortès corrigera les fautifs sévèrement. »** dit froidement Dorian avant de rompe le contact.

Dorian retourna à son siège.

**« Autre chose à entretenir ? »** demanda-t-il d'une voix assuré alors qu'il sentait ses force l'abandonner peu à peu..

**« Non »** répondirent tous d'une seule voix

**« Dans se cas, je vais me retirer, nous reparlerons demain »** dit-il en se levant et quittant le conseil familial.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre des maîtres, Ginny se jeta au cou de Dorian.

**« Tu aurais pu me le dire que nous étions fiancé ? »** dit-elle.

**« Tu vois, c'est ça la politique et les affaires de gestions internes au sien des Vingt. Des décisions rapides et avantageuses. »** répondit Dorian en.

**« Sauf que maintenant, il faudra dévoilé ta vraie identité à toute l'ordre »** dit Ginny.

**« C'est le cadet de mes soucis. J'ai d'autre chose à faire,** dit Dorian en pensant à la douleur poignant qui ne l'avait toujours pas quittée depuis qu'il avait annoncé qu'il était fiancé. Il souleva la jeune fille et la déposa délicatement dans le lit. **Dort un peu, j'ai quelques trucs à faire. »**

**« Je te garde une place au chaud »** dit-elle alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

Il s'effondra dès que la porte fut fermé et sombra dans un coma régénérateur.

C'est ainsi que Ginny le trouva le lendemain matin, inconscient étalé devant la porte. Elle prit peur, mais fut rassurer de trouver un pouls. Elle le fit lévité jusque sans le lit. Elle retira ses vêtements et l'étendit sur le lit avant de venir le rejoindre. Elle se colla à lui et s'endormit.

Dorian resta dans ce coma régénérateur jusqu'au lundi matin. Il sortit du coma lorsque deux personnes vinrent cogner à sa porte, alors que Ginny allait les renvoyer. Il se leva et alla ouvrit.

**« Balthazar… Araziel… que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »** dit Dorian qui était aller ouvrit la porte en boxer.

**« Des mauvaises nouvelles… »** répondirent-ils.

**« Je m'en serais douté. »** répondit Dorian en les faisant entrer dans la chambre.

Les deux démons, sous apparence humaine, s'assirent dans les fauteuils désignés par le jeune homme qui lui prit le plus confortable. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se blottis dans les bras de Dorian. Il fit signe aux démons de parler.

**« Sais-tu que Tom a fait un pacte avec Baal ? »** demanda Araziel.

**« Oui, depuis un bout de temps, même. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Il essaie de ramener les Damnés de son côté,** continua Balthazar**, et il essaie d'enrôler d'autres démons dans sa cause, mais l'opinion est très partagée. Certains, ils sont très nombreux même, déteste Baal, mais aime bien Tom. Ils sont menés par Méphisto, Noominon et Arédros. Pour l'instant ils n'ont pas pris parti. Ensuite, il y a un groupe qui c'est allié sans condition à eux, ils sont menés par Ezéchiel, Amaniel et Sathiel. Finalement, il y a nous qui sommes à tes côtés, mais nous ne sommes que très peu nombreux en comparaison à Méphisto, mais nous sommes plus fort. »**

**« Je vois… Il faudra faire balancer Méphisto de notre côté… » **dit Dorian.

**« Il faudrait plutôt le tuer… De la même façon dont tu as tué Sémiaza. »** dit Araziel.

**« Oui, mais je ne peux le faire… »** dit Dorian en repensant à Sémiaza, chef du trio qu'il formait avec Balthazar et Araziel.

**« Nous savons, mais le jeune Malfoy que tu as formé… Il pourrait si tu lui donnais un bon coup de pied au cul. »** dit Balthazar.

**« Je vais y réfléchir, maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'ai d'autre choses à faire. »** dit-il en regarda Ginny qui s'était endormit dans ses bras.

Les démons se levèrent et s'approchèrent de Dorian. Un après l'autre, ils vinrent mettre une main sur le front de Ginny et murmurèrent quelques paroles.

**« Par les Enfers, que notre pouvoir de protège et qu'il t'apporte gloire et fortune. »** dirent les démons avant de quitter.

Dorian se leva et déposa, sur le lit, la jeune fille qui l'avait veiller de longues heures sans dormir prendre un peu de repos. Il alla écrit un petit mot qu'il déposa près d'elle, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Il avait des achats de noël à faire.

Il débuta par un détour dans le coffre familial où il y prit les alliances de la famille Di Castillo qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis un peu plus de mille ans, ainsi qu'un magnifique collier. Il préleva un peu d'or et partit faire un tour en Espagne, pour acheter un cadeau à Harry et pour y prendre d'autres choses dans le coffre des De Mortès. Il revint en fin d'après-midi dans la chambre.

**« Où étais-tu ? »** demanda Ginny en lui sautant dessus, alors qu'il avait à peine franchit la porte de la chambre.

**« Cadeaux de noël »** fut tout ce que pu répondre Dorian avant que Ginny ne l'interrompe en l'embrassant.

**« Non mais ! c'est quoi cette idée de perdre connaissance sur le pas de la porte ! »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Ça c'est à cause de toi… »** répondit Dorian.

**« De moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Tu as fêlé, très peu, une certaine rune… »** répondit Dorian en grognant

**« C'est vrai ! »** cria-t-elle en bondissant de joie.

**« Oui, mais c'est loin ce du compte…** dit Dorian en rangeant plusieurs choses dans sa malle**. Bon, aller habille toi. Nous retournons à Londres. »**

**« Tu ne devais pas rencontrer le conseil hier et aller en Espagne ? »** demanda Ginny

**« Déjà fait…** répondit-il**. Entre deux achats… »**

**« Ah… »** dit la jeune fille un peu triste de ne pas aller en Espagne.

**« Bon… d'accord on fera un petit détour par là… Il faudra bien te présenter au De Mortès qui n'était pas au complet samedi. »** dit-il avant de se changer.

Il mit des pantalons noirs brodés de fils d'or, une chemise en satin bleu nuit, des gants de la même couleur, une paire de botte en peau de dragon et une lourde cape de velours richement brodé. Il accrocha sa rapière à sa ceinture et rétrécit sa malle qu'il mit dans sa poche.

Ginny avait décidé de porter un pantalon noir assez moulant, mais pas trop, un chemise de soie blanche l'où on pouvait voir un dragon brodée avec du fil d'or. Elle décida de laisser les cheveux libres. Dorian déposa sur ses épaules une cape semblable à la sienne. Ensuite, il sortit de la sa poche une petite boîte et la tendit à Ginny.

**« Se sont les alliances des Di Castillo et De Mortès »** dit-il en ouvrant l'écrin dans lequel on pouvait voir deux bagues, l'une en or jaune sertit de plusieurs petits diamants roses et d'un rubis un peu plus gros, l'autre en or blanc sur laquelle était montée de petits diamants noirs qui faisait tout le tour de la bague.

**« C'est magnifique ! »** dit-elle, alors que Dorian lui passa les anneaux au doigt.

**« Oui, comme ça, se sera moins louche que la dernière fois. Ils ont dû remarquer que tu n'avais pas d'alliance au doigt. »** dit-il.

Elle lui sauta au cou et il vit qu'elle versait des larmes de joie. Il fit un petit sourire, la déposa sur le sol et essuya les larmes. D'un petit sort, il effaça tout trace de cette effusion de joie et ils allèrent dans la résidence mère des De Mortès. La résidence était située sur Menorca, une petite île non loin des côtes espagnoles. La résidence était une immense villa qui était située sur la pointe de l'île. L'air était chaud et Ginny retira rapidement sa cape, car elle commençait à étouffer sous cette chaleur. Dorian rigola un peu.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ? Il fait vraiment très chaud et toi tu ris à cause de ça ? »** dit-elle vexée.

**« Oui… Tu es sorcière… tu n'as qu'à refroidir l'air ambiant. »** dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et l'enveloppant de sa cape.

**« Mais on gèle là-dedans ! »** cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de Dorian.

**« C'est ce qu'on appeler la climatisation. Bon aller assez jouer, nous avons peu de temps. Nous devons revenir à Londres pour le souper et il est déjà 16h là-bas. »** répliqua Dorian.

Dorian lui fit faire le tour de la villa et la présenta au conseil familial avant de repartir pour le quartier de l'Ordre.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon de l'ancienne demeure du Clan Black. Celui-ci était vide, mais l'on pouvait aisément entendre des éclats de voir venir de la cuisine.

**« Mais où est donc Ginny ? »** criait Mme Weasley qui désespérait de ne pas voir se fille avec le trio.

Ginny regarda son fiancé et lui fit un petit sourire avant de courir à la cuisine.

**« Je suis là maman ! »** dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

**« Par Merlin ! Peux-tu me dire où tu es allez ? »** demanda sa mère.

**« En Sicile et à Menorca »** répondit Dorian en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

**« Mais vous êtes fou ! Vous auriez pu être attaqué ! »** cria Molly.

**« Mais non Molly, je connais les endroits**, dit Remus avec un grand sourire**, et c'est bien la dernière place qu'attaquerait Voldemort. Poudlard y passera avant crois moi. »**

**« Rem',** dit Dorian**¸ va prévenir que l'ordre est suspendu… »**

**« Avec joie ! » **dit Remus avant de quitter la cuisine.

Dorian regarda qui était présent dans la cuisine. Il y avait Ron et Hermione, Harry avec un grand sourire, tous les Weasley était présent, sauf Percy, et Fleur qui avait elle aussi un grand sourire.

**« M. Weasley, j'ai ici une lettre pour vous. »** dit Dorian en sortant la lettre frappée du sceau de sa Famille.

Il prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Après seulement quelques secondes, Arthur tomba à terre.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demandèrent tous les Weasley en même temps.

**« C'est… C'est… im… impossible… »** bégaya Arthur en tendant sa lettre à Bill

**« Pas vrai ! »** dit Bill trop abasourdit pour dire autre choses.

**« Donner moi cette lettre »** dit Molly qui commença à lire à haute voix.

_Cher M. Arthur Perceval Weasley_

_Les Vingt Clan Familiaux doivent, comme le veux nos lois, après mille ans exclure les deux clans les plus faibles pour les remplacer par d'autre. Samedi soir, la Famille Di Castillo De Mortès a proposée le clan Weasley et a demandé le Vote des Vingt qui c'est révélé en votre faveur. Je me vois recevoir l'honneur de vous informez que vous faites parti maintenant des Vingt. _

_Une somme de cent vingt milliards a été versée sur votre compte à Gringott. Cet argent provient du coffre des Vingt. Utilisé cet argent pour acheter différentes compagnies moldus et sorcières. Vous devrez déposer 10 de votre chiffre d'affaire dans le coffre des Vingt et ce chaque année._

_De plus, je vous demande l'honneur d'être votre premier partenaire en vous proposant une alliance entre votre clan et ma Famille. Si vous avez besoin de plus d'information, je vous serai gré de faire appel, à Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore ou à moi._

_Dorian Antonio Julius Kriano Juan Di Castillo De Mortès_

_Chef du premier des Clans Familiaux et porte-parole_

Un silence s'abattit dans la cuisine qui fut rompu par Remus qui revint.

**« C'est fait !** dit-il en entrant et il remarqua l'air troublé. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »**

**« Comment ceci est possible ? »** demanda Arthur au loup-garou.

**« C'est simple… vous avec une bonne étoile. »** répondit Remus

**« Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par : _une alliance entre votre clan et ma Famille_ ? »**

**« C'est un mariage. »** répondit Ginny.

**« Quoi ? »** dirent-ils tous en même temps.

**« Mais avec qui ? Toi ! Non jamais de la vie ! »** dit sa mère

**« Et bien c'est trop tard, car j'ai déjà conclu l'alliance pour vous. »** répondit Ginny

**« Toi !** cria Ron à Dorian**. C'est toi qui l'as forcé à faire ça ! »**

**« Si tu penses que je l'ai forcé à faire quoique ce soit tu te trompe royalement. »** répondit Dorian

**« Et avec qui devrais-tu… ? »** demanda Molly d'une voix défaillante.

**« Avec lui… »** dit-elle en pointant la lettre.

**« Quoi ? Mais il doit être vraiment très vieux ce gars là ! »** s'exclama Ron.

**« Hey ! Je n'ai que quelques mois de plus que toi ! »** s'exclama Dorian indigné.

Cette réplique jeta un lourd silence sur l'ensemble des personnes.

**« C'est toi ? Dorian… » **dit Arthur.

**« Oui… et c'est moi aussi qui est le maître de Ginny et le Myrmidon qui a fait décollé Voldemort de Pré-au-lard aussi. »** dit Dorian.

**« Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Tu es en sixième année ! »** dit Mme. Weasley.

**« C'est à cause d'Albus… J'ai en réalité une trentaine d'années de formation au combat, magiques, mains nues, armes blanches et armes à feu. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une machine à tuer,** dit Dorian**. Par vrai Albus ? »**

**« Tu as raison Dorian, **dit Dumbledore qui avait transplané dans la cuisine sans que personne, sauf Harry, Remus et Dorian ne s'en aperçoivent**. J'apprécie l'initiative que tu as eut pour la nomination des Weasley. **Il se tourna vers Arthur qui était toujours parterre et l'aida à se relever**. Alors Arthur, il va falloir que vous travaillez pas mal au début pour bien édifier le Clan. Appeler tous les Weasley pour commencer, ensuite, je vous donnerai un coup de main. »**

**« Oui… oui… je vais les prévenir à l'instant »** dit Arthur que se remettait de la nouvelle.

**« Si vous le permettez, j'ai encore un cadeau de noël à m'occuper. »** dit Dorian en quittant la cuisine.

Il se rendit dans le salon. Il se défit de sa cape qu'il déposa sur un fauteuil et repoussa tous les meubles contre les murs. Il se mit en transe, fit appel à ses pouvoirs d'outsider et il se lança dans une mélopée les bras tendu dans les airs.

Une boule lumineuse apparue entre ses mains. Il canalisa toute sa puissance pour la mettre dans se rituel. Un grondement se fit entendre, ce qui attira tous les occupants de la maison dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, ils virent trois immenses pierres jaillir du sol et une lumière aveuglante émanée du centre des trois pierres, puis tout disparu d'un seul coup. Seul trois personnes se tenaient là où les pierres étaient.

**« Maman ! Papa ! Sirius ! »** cria Harry en se jetant littéralement sur les trois adultes.

**« Salut mon chéri ! »** dit Lily.

**« Salut fiston. »** dit James.

**« Pas trop fait de bêtise pendant mon absence ? »** demanda Sirius alors que Harry lui sautait dessus,

**« Non, aucune ! »** répondit Harry

**« T'as bien embêter Rogue au moins ? »** demanda Sirius.

**« Non, pas moi, mais Dorian oui ! »** répondit Harry.

**« Et il est où celui-là ! »** demanda Lily

**« Sûrement partit se cacher, parce qu'il a encore tout fait seul. »** répondit Harry.

**« DORIAN ! VIENT ICI POUR QUE JE TE TRUCIDE ! »** hurla Lily.

**« Et Patmol, si on se poussait ? » **proposa James

**« Je te suis ! »** répondit l'intéresser en quittant la pièce à la cours sur les talons de James

Harry s'empressa de les suivre tout comme Remus qui c'était rapidement remis du choc de la vue des trois personnes dans le salon. Mais ce n'était pas de cas des autres qui étaient totalement figé et regardait Lily qui scrutait la pièce. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Dorian était étendu inconscient dans les marches pour monter à l'étage.

**« Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure toi ! »** dit-elle en allant le voir.

Ginny suivit des yeux la mère de Harry et lorsqu'elle tomba sur le corps inerte de Dorian, elle revint très rapidement sur terre. Elle courut jusqu'à lui. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant les larmes de sang que Dorian avait versées.

**« Allons le mener dans sa chambre »** dit Lily en faisant léviter le corps du jeune homme.

Ginny montra où était la chambre de Dorian. Celui-ci reprit conscience lorsqu'il fut déposé sur le lit.

**« Lily… J'y ai mis toute ma puissance… vous avez une semaines… C'est tout ce que je peux faire… »** dit-il avant de sombrer encore une fois inconscient.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Il est solide, il va juste être dans un coma régénérateur pendant un certain temps. »** dit Lily.

Ginny acquiesça et Lily la laissa seule. La jeune fille alla fermer la porte de la chambre et traça une rune sur la porte qui la fit disparaître une fois activée. Elle retourna au près de son bien-aimé, se coucha à ses côtés et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur, après les émotions de la journée.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**« Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir une explication ? »** demanda Albus alors que Remus entra en trombe dans le salon poursuivit par James, Sirius et Harry.

**« C'est simple,** dit Lily en pénétrant à son tour dans le salon**. Dorian nous a donné une semaine entière, ici, avant que l'on doive retourner dans les plans extérieurs. Il s'est complètement vidé de son énergie magique, mais il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, dans quelques jours il sera sur pieds. »**

**« Maintenant que Madame-Je-sais-tout s'est prononcée, si on mangeait ? Je commence à avoir vraiment très faim. »** dit Sirius.

**« Non, mais tu es un vrai ventre toi ! »** s'exclama James.

**« Sirius ! Sale cabot immature n'attend pas que je te mette la main dessus ! »** cria Lily.

**« Cours ! »** dirent ensemble James et Harry.

Mais Sirius ne peut échapper à Lily qui lui lança un sort qui le fit tomber sur le sol et se contorsionner en pleurant de rire. Alors que James et Harry poussèrent un cri de guerre pour aller aider le pauvre Sirius, elle leur fit subir le même sort que lui. Ils subirent se traitement jusqu'à se que James parvienne à sauter sur sa femme pour la chatouiller. Il fut rejoint par Harry pendant que Patmol alla s'asseoir pour souffler un peu. Remus vint le rejoindre et regarda la scène avec amusement alors que les Weasley étaient encore éberlués devant cette vision.

**« Sirius… Qui va prendre la tête du Clan Black ? »** demanda Remus.

**« Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas regardé mon testament ? »** s'étonna Sirius.

**« Heu… En fait, c'est qu'on ne l'a pas trouvé… »** répondit Remus.

**« Ha ! Il devrait être dans le secrétaire de ma chambre. »** dit Sirius en se levant.

**« Non, n'y vas pas. On a donné ta chambre à Dorian. Tu ne pourras pas entrer. »** expliqua Remus.

Il hocha de la tête et regarda la petite famille toujours dans la même mascarade.

**« Vous avez pas un peu finit ? »** soupira Sirius.

**« Ok, on arrête »** dit Harry en se relevant difficilement de l'assaut conjugué de ses parents contre lui.

**« Bon, je vais faire les présentations, **dit Sirius**. Qui ne connaît pas James où Lily ? Personne bon… les deux tourtereaux, vous connaissez les Weasley… ils sont juste plus vieux, mais vous n'avez pas connu Ron, leur dernier fils, et leur fille Ginny qui est présentement avec Dorian. L'autre jeune fille qui est collé sur Ron, c'est Hermione Granger. Ton héritière de Miss-je-sais-tout**, ajouta Sirius avec un grand sourire**. Ils forment avec Harry, le trio le plus détesté par Rogue ! »**

**« Je suis pas sûr… Dorian nous dépasse lentement sur ce point… »** commenta Harry.

**« Justement en parlant de lui… Comment il a fait pour vous ramenez des morts ? »** demanda Molly.

**« En réalité, nous ne sommes pas réellement mort**, expliqua Lily**, nous avions pratiqué un rituel que possède la famille Potter qui libère l'héritage de la famille et qui nous a rendu différent. »**

**« En fait, nous n'avions plus rien d'humain quand Voldemort était venu nous trouvé. »** continua James

**« James m'a fait faire le rituel aussi. »** dit Sirius.

**« Et moi, j'ai utilisé un autre moyen, plus dangereux, pour libérer ce pouvoir. Une trop grand concentration de magie en même temps que de la frustration. »** dit Harry.

**« Quoi ? »** dirent l'ensemble des personnes.

**« Oui, deux semaines avant la fin des vacances d'été, mais je n'ai pas encore mon corps d'outsider. »** répondit Harry.

**« Tu l'auras bientôt. Alors, maintenant dis nous. Quelle est ta sphère ? Ton rang ? »** demanda sa mère.

**¤ La magie coule dans mes veines tel se sang et son pouvoir est mien,** dit Harry**. Mais gardez ça pour vous. ¤**

**« Wow !** dirent ses parents en même temps qui avait comprit les allusions de Harry dans cette phrase**. C'est vraiment super ! »**

**« Que voulait dire ce charabia ? »** demanda Albus.

**« C'est pas de tes affaires Albus. »** répondit James.

Lily prit rapidement la direction de l'assemblée pour empêcher un affrontement entre James et Albus. Molly vint lui prêter main forte et elles s'occupèrent de servir le repas.

Les discussions allèrent bon train une fois le repas finit. Elles finirent très tard. Alors que tout le monde alla se coucher, Harry prit un peu de nourriture qu'il alla déposer dans la chambre de Dorian.

Il resta là, un petit moment à regarder Ginny dormir contre Dorian. **_« Si Ron et Mme. Weasley savaient ça, je suis sur que Dorian serait mort. »_** pensa-t-il.

Cinq jours passèrent dans le bonheur et la joie. Le seul point noir fut l'absence de Ginny et de Dorian.

C'est le matin du 25 décembre qu'ils furent tous heureux de voir Ginny et Dorian assit entrain de déjeuner.

**« Et si on ouvrait nos cadeaux ! »** s'exclama Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

Cette seule phrase eut pour effet de vider la cuisine.

Une fois que tous furent dans le salon. Dorian demanda le silence.

**« Si vous permettez, j'aimerais commencer par donner mes cadeaux. »** dit-il.

Il alla chercher sa malle et redescendit avec. Son premier cadeau alla à Hermione. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle y découvrit un arc magique ainsi que plusieurs flèches.

**« L'arc est fait avec le bois d'un arbre du sang, ce qui expliqua sa couleur rougeâtre et la corde avec des crins de licorne de jais. Les flèches sont fait de différents types de bois, les pointes certaines sont fait de cristaux d'autre de métaux rares. Les plumes viennent de différents animaux magiques. »** expliqua Dorian.

Il passa rapidement au second. Il prit une longue boîte de bois vernis qu'il donna à Arthur. Il découvrit dans la boîte une claymore magique.

**« M. Weasley, cette lame était celle de votre famille il y a plus de trois cents ans. Elle fut perdue lors d'un raid fait sur son ancien possesseur. J'ai réussi à la retrouver pour vous restituer se bien. »** dit Dorian.

Il continua à distribuer ses cadeaux. Ron reçu une grande hache magique. Il donna à Remus les douze livres qu'il avait écrits. Il donna à Harry une superbe guitare faite sur mesure par le meilleur fabricant.

Rendu à Ginny, il lui offrit deux petites épées courtes spécialement confectionner par Dorian, mais il lui donna aussi un écrin qui contenait une perle de Vie, une des choses les plus rares, car elle protégeait son possesseur contre tous les sorts de morts et rendait les blessures mortels plus bénigne. Lorsqu'elle passa le collier, une puissante lumière se dégage de la perle.

**« Tu ne pourrais jamais l'enlever. Il est à toi pour l'éternité »** dit Harry avant de lui tendre une grosse boîte.

À l'intérieur de la boîte, il y avait un œuf rouge.

**« C'est un œuf de Tigronix. Une créature mythique qui est un croisement entre un tigre et un phénix,** expliqua Dorian qui lui tendit un livre**. Tout est expliqué dans se petit livre qui est encore plus rares que la créature elle-même. »**

Lily James et Sirius laissèrent échapper un sifflement d'étonnement, car eux savaient que cette créature ne vivait que dans un plan extérieur et que le dernier qui était sortit du plan en question pour venir sur terre l'avait fait il y a des milliers d'années. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était aller chercher l'œuf.

Dorian signifia aux autres qu'il avait fini de donner ses cadeaux et il se retira dans sa chambre pour y ranger sa malle. Lorsqu'il redescendit une demie heure plus tard, tous les cadeaux avaient été ouverts.

**« Tu étais passé où ? **demanda Ginny**. C'est à ton tour d'ouvrir tes cadeaux. »**

**« Mes cadeaux ? » **dit Dorian surprit.

**« Oui tes cadeaux. Tiens prend celui-là, il vint de Remus et Harry. »** dit la jeune fille en lui mettant une boîte dans les mains

Dorian ouvrit pour trouver un ordinateur portable magiquement modifié. En plus il était possible d'agir sur le système de commandement de Poudlard et du Monastère avec l'ordinateur. Ginny, lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle lui donnerait son cadeaux plus tard. Il reçu de nombreux livres, tous plus rares les uns des autres, de la part de Albus, de Valérius et de ses protecteurs. Finalement, il reçu un bon nombres de CD de musique de la part des Diablotins.

Alors qu'il allait retourner à sa chambre, deux personnes se matérialisèrent devant lui dans une gerbe de flamme. Les deux mirent un genou au sol avant de se relever.

**« D'autres mauvaises nouvelles ? »** demanda Dorian.

**« Non, nous avons eut plusieurs rixe entre les troupes d'Ézéchiel est les nôtre, mais sans perte grave pour nous. »** dit Araziel.

**« Vous m'en voyez heureux, mais alors la raison de votre présence ? »** demanda Dorian.

**« Un petit présent que nous avons pour toi. »** répondit Balthazar.

**« Les grands Balthazar et Araziel qui viennent donner un présent à un mortel. C'est un fait sans précédant. »** dit Dorian.

**« Nous le savons, mais nous te devons bien cela. Tu nous as aidé à nous élever dans la hiérarchie démoniaque.** Tous sursautèrent en comprenant que se sont des démons, sauf Harry.** Nous t'apportons deux livres uniques sur les différentes magies démoniques. Ces livres sont convoités par notre ennemi. »** dit Balthazar.

**« Non…** **ne me dit pas que ce dégénérer de Tom veut avoir ces petites merveilles ?** dit Dorian qui jubilait de faire chier Voldemort**. Il va en être vert de jalousie notre petite face de serpent ! »**

Dorian remercia les deux démons qui partirent et monta à sa chambre pour se mettre à sa lecture. Il avait quand même reçu près de 75 gros pavés.

Harry passa le temps qui lui restait avec ses parents. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ginny n'a pas reparler de son cadeau à Dorian, car elle due se plonger dans ses livres pour les tests qui arrivaient à grand pas.

Harry vint donner un coup de main à Ginny pour son étude après que ses parents et Sirius les aient quittés.

Une semaine plus tard, soit le 3 janvier, Dorian et Ginny dirent au revoir aux Weasley, Harry et Hermione.

Harry alla au monastère avec Ginny. Ils apparurent dans le cours intérieur de l'enceinte. Devant eux se tenait un vieil homme.

**« Salut Valérius. T'as la forme ? »** demanda Dorian.

**« Oui, je vais très bien. Si nous commencions… »** dit Valérius.

Il partit devant alors que les deux jeunes lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Deux patrouilles de dragonéens s'affrontaient pour leur entraînement. Les flammes déchiraient le ciel bleu tout comme les nombreux sorts lancés des deux côtés.

**« Ce n'est pas le plus impressionnant. »** dit Dorian en regardant la jeune fille.

**« Je te crois…** dit Ginny en frissonnant**. Il fait vraiment froid ici. »**

**« On est quand même au Tibet ! »** répondit Dorian alors qu'elle se rapprocha de lui pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle où attendaient déjà les examinateurs.

**« Se sera simple. Vous pénétrez par cette porte,** dit Valérius qui désigna une porte**, et vous devrez affronter avec brio l'épreuve qui vous attendra. »**

Dorian retira la cape des épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ce se rendit à la porte et pénétra dans la salle de son épreuve avec ses deux épées courtes en mains.

**« Elles sont de ta conception ? »** demanda John.

**« D'après toi ? Je donne se qu'il y a de meilleur »** répondit Dorian.

Ils regardèrent l'évolution de la jeune fille dans un bassin de vision. Elle affronta aisément les quelques créatures qu'elle rencontra. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment dangereuses. Lorsqu'elle tomba face à un loup-garou, les choses se corsèrent, mais coup de chance, ses épées étaient faites d'argent.

**« Ce n'est pas vraiment du jeu. Les armes qu'elle utilise l'avantage bien trop. »** dit un des examinateurs.

**« Oui, mais, je vous ferez remarquer qu'elle n'a pas encore ses BUSE »** répondit Dorian.

Ginny arriva dans une clairière. Toujours sur ses gardes elle s'avança. Elle avait remarqué les ombres qui évoluaient en bordure de la clairière. Les ombres sortirent et vinrent l'encercler. C'est fois ci elle affrontait des sorciers. Il y en avait quatre qui s'avançaient sur elle, baguette levée.

Sa première action fut de tracer sur le sol avec ses épées quatre symboles. Dorian eut un sourire en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Une fois terminé, elle prononça quelques paroles qui n'était pas plus qu'un murmure. Un bouclier de s'éleva, suivit d'un bouclier de vent d'eau, de terre et de feu. Elle était entourée des quatre éléments du plan primaire. Elle utilisa les flammes de son bouclier de feu pour attaquer les sorciers. Elle réussi à brûler la baguette de l'un d'eux et à la blesser grièvement au bras et à la figure. Il s'écroula sur le sol inconscient.

Elle fit exploser le mur de pierre qui l'entourait. Les éclats en blessa deux sérieusement au visage alors que le dernier avec reçu un éclat qui lui avait sectionné la jugulaire. Il mourut au bout de son sang.

Son mur de vents devint peu à peu une mini tornade. Elle gela son bouclier d'eau en mur de glace qu'elle fit exploser aussi. L'un des sorciers reçu un morceaux d'un diamètre de 10 centimètre dans l'abdomen.

Ginny se tourna vers le dernier sorcier restant. Alors que les examinateurs pensaient qu'elle allait utiliser les vents, elle pointa son épée de la main droite et activa l'une des propriétés. Les racines sortirent du sol et vinrent ligoter le sorcier qui ne pu rien faire. Elle le stupéfia et alors qu'elle voulait continuer son chemin, une porte apparue dans le décor. Elle alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver encore une fois dans la salle avec les examinateurs.

Elle alla voir Dorian qui soigna les plaies qu'elle s'était faites. Ensuite, il alla s'asseoir alors que les examinateurs parlaient entre eux plus loin. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se calla dans les bras de Dorian en attendant le verdict.

C'est près de dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle somnolait, que les examinateurs vinrent les voir.

**« Et bien, je dois dire que vous nous avez grandement impressionné miss Weasley. Ce test est fait en réalité pour voir le potentiel des disciples et les différentes orientations qu'ils leurs sont possibles. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise ou de bonne note. »** dit Valérius.

**« Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »** dit-elle à Dorian en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

**« Pouvais pas… c'est les règlements. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Avec vous autres choses à nous dire ? »** demanda Ginny.

**« Non, nous enverrons un compte rendu total à Dorian dans quelques semaines »** répondit Valérius.

Elle se leva d'un bond et tira Dorian par la manche. Alors qu'elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait, Dorian les téléporta dans la caverne où il habitait.

Il lui fit visiter l'endroit, elle n'arrêta pas de le comparer avec des néandertaliens et les hommes des cavernes. Ils restèrent là jusqu'en fin de soirée, _(heure de Londres)_ avant de rentrer pour prendre le Poudlard express le lendemain matin.

Au souper, elle n'arrêta pas de compter le déroulement de son épreuve. Mme. Weasley faillit étrangler Dorian lorsqu'elle su par quoi sa fille avec passé.

C'est dans la rigola que la soirée se termina et que tous allèrent se coucher pour leur retour à Poudlard le lendemain.


	16. Chapter 16

Je sais… je suis TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS en RETARD…. Désolé… mais la j'étais débordé, je mettrai le RAR un peu plus tard… enfin dans les environs du 23 juin…

Place au chapitre…

Chapitre 16 :

Harry sortit de sa méditation. Le cadran de Ron indiquait 4h00 du matin. Il se leva en ne faisant pas de bruit. Il prit quelques livres, plusieurs parchemins, de l'encre, une plume et sa guitare dans le dos. Une fois avec tout son matériel, il se téléporta dans la chambre de Dorian.

Il fut accueillit par une lame qui s'appuyait sur sa gorge. Harry regarda le lit et vit une forme endormit. Dorian retira sa lame et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

**« Tu sais que si sa mère le savait, elle vous tuerait, même si vous êtes fiancés. »** chuchota Harry en déposant tous ses affaires sur le bureau de Dorian.

**« Tu peux parler normalement. Elle est sous un dôme de silence et d'obscurité pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille. »** dit Dorian alors que Harry s'installa au bureau.

**« C'est bien ! »** dit Harry en faisant apparaître un globe de lumière qu'il fit léviter au-dessus du bureau.

**« Sur quoi est-ce que tu travails ? »** demanda Dorian en prenant la guitare du Survivant.

**« Un livre !** s'exclama-t-il. **J'ai décidé d'en écrire un sur la magie ancienne. Bien que celui de Snicks soit très bien fait, il y a de nombreuses choses à rajouter et modifier. »**

**« Je te l'avais bien dit ! »** répliqua Dorian en jouant quelques notes sur la guitare.

Harry se leva et vient prendre la guitare des mains de son ami.

**« Merci, elle est vraiment superbe cette guitare. »** dit-il en s'assoyant en face de Dorian et commença à jouer.

Le survivant fit signe à Dorian de prendre l'une des siennes et de l'accompagner. Le jeune homme fit se que Harry lui avait demandé. Ils jouèrent différentes mélodies pendant deux heures. Ils furent interrompus par une Ginny réveillée à moitié qui vint s'asseoir sur Dorian qui mit sa guitare de côté.

Harry regarda la jeune fille se caller dans les bras de son fiancé et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil quelques secondes plus tard. Harry continua à jouer. Ils restèrent ainsi encore une bonne demi-heure.

**« Mme Weasley approche… »** informa Harry qui avait perçu la signature magique de la mère de Ginny.

Dorian réveilla Ginny et alla la mener, par la voie des Ombres, dans sa chambre avant que sa mère n'y aille.

Harry délaissa sa guitare et retourna au bureau pour avancer son projet. Mme Weasley cogna à la porte pour s'assurer que Dorian et Harry allaient être près pour le départ.

Dorian ne fit son apparition qu'une demi-heure plus tard avec les cheveux encore humides.

**« Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre ma douche avant que Mme Weasley ne revienne voir si je suis toujours plongé dans mes livres. »** commenta Harry.

Il laissa seul Dorian et se rendit à la salle de bain. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il se retrouva à table avec Ron, qui était encore dans un demi-sommeil, Hermione qui était plutôt enthousiasme, Dorian qui lisait encore l'un des livres qu'il avait reçu, Remus et Ginny étaient eux aussi plongés dans leur lecture. Mme Weasley lui donna un énorme déjeuner.

**« Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Nous partons à neuf heures ! »** les pressa-t-elle.

Dorian ne s'aperçut pas que sa future belle-mère avait parlée, tout comme les deux autres lecteurs. Harry riait intérieurement devant le visage outré que la mère de Ron.

**« Ginny ! Allez, lâche se livre et mange !** cria-t-elle**, Remus, donne un peu l'exemple au moins ! »**

**« Molly…** intervint M Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine**, laisse les un peu… »**

**« Pas trop de problème avec votre clan ? »** demanda Dorian pour changer de sujet.

**« Non, mais c'est exténuant !** répondit Arthur qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise**. J'ai réuni tous les Weasley, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, autant sorciers et les quelques moldus. C'est dur de faire accepter l'idée aux moldus, parce que pour les sorciers, ils ont tous acceptés la proposition. »**

**« Essayez de contacter des elfes, dragons, et autres créatures. Allez même voir les vampires et loups-garous pour un autre type de soutient. »** dit Remus.

**« Prenez Myska pour messager, **dit Dorian alors que le phénix apparut dans un tourbions de flamme noir. **Elle sera bien acceptée parmi les peuplades magiques et cela facilitera les alliances. »**

**« Et bien merci de ton aide… »** dit M Weasley qui était heureux de l'offre de Dorian.

**« C'est tout à fait normal, c'est moi qui vous ai donné cette responsabilité. Et le fait que nous ayons une alliance entre nos deux familles, j'ai tout intérêt à vous voir prospérer. »** répondit Dorian en fermant son livre.

Il quitta la pièce en disant qu'il avait sa valise à finir, il fut promptement suivit par Ginny ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry et Remus.

Harry finit son repas et monta ranger les livres qu'il avait amené dans la chambre de Dorian et retourna dans la sienne. Une fois ses valises faites, il mit sa guitare dans son dos retenue par la courroie de cuir et descendit dans le salon attendre les autres. Il en profita pour jouer un peu de guitare pour passer le temps au grand plaisir de Tonks, Remus et M. Weasley.

Dorian fut le second à arriver. Harry lui demanda de jouer avec lui. Il sortit son instrument de sa valise qu'il rapetissa et remis dans sa poche. Ils jouèrent ensemble un bon dix minutes. Harry décidait ce qu'ils jouaient et Dorian suivait. Ils furent rejoins par Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

Mme Weasley les pressa à sortir et entrer dans la luxueuse voiture qui attendait devant le QG. Le véhicule n'était pas qu'agrandit magiquement, c'était un véritable salon à l'intérieur. Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à King Cross su son des guitares.

Harry et Dorian firent sensation avec leur guitares dans le dos sur les quais de la gare.

Harry et Dorian entrèrent rapidement dans la Poudlard Express et trouvèrent un compartiment vide où ils s'installèrent. Ils regardèrent le quai et les parents faire leur au revoir à leurs enfants.

**« Ça me fait toujours un petit quelque chose une scène semblable. » **dit Harry.

Dorian ne répondit pas et fut épargner de donne une quelconque réponse par l'arriver d'un élève dans leur compartiment.

**« Potter, Evans »** dit Malfoy avant de fermer la porte et de s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

Le griffondore verrouilla la porte et mit un sort de silence.

**« Alors, pas trop chiante les vacances ? »** demanda le Survivant.

**« Mon père était d'humeur massacrante,** répondit Drago.** Une chose qui a avoir avec les Vingt, mais il ne m'a rien dit. Il s'est un peu défoulé sur moi et nous avons faire de la démonologie. »**

**« Désolé pour le désagrément avec ton père. » **dit Dorian.

**« Ça va… je suis habitué et j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié… »** commença Malfoy

**« Je te donne pas ma pitié, mais je suis désolé, parce que c'est moi qui est la cause de sa frustration. »** dit Dorian.

**« Heu… C'est quoi que tu as pu faire pour qu'il soit autant enragé ? »** demanda le serpentard.

**« En fait, sa famille, ou lui, a proposé le remplacement de Clan Lestrange par le Clan Weasley »** répondit Harry.

**« Mais il n'y a aucun Clan Evans ! Et en plus, les clans qui ont assez de pouvoir faire ça c'est seulement les Clans Lupin et l'Emrys ensemble ou bien les Di Castillo De Mortès. »** réfléchit Drago.

**« Evans est le nom de ma mère. »** dit simplement Dorian en voyant les élèves commencer à enter dans le train.

**« Di Castillo De Mortès… ça alors… »** dit Malfoy juste avant que Dorian ne scelle sa mémoire.

Les yeux du serpentard devinrent brumeux une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il fusilla Dorian du regard.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »** demanda sèchement Malfoy.

**« J'ai scellé ta mémoire. Tu oublieras, sauf devant moi, que je suis l'héritier Di Castillo De Mortès. »** dit Dorian.

**« Tu aurais pus prévenir ! »** grogna Drago alors que Harry éclata de rire devant l'air frustré du serpentard qui ne pu se retenir de rire tellement celui de Harry était communicateur.

Ils furent interrompu par Ginny, qui entra suivit de Hermione et de Ron qui manqua de s'étouffer en voyant Harry et Drago totalement hilare l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, ce qui ne plus vraiment pas à Ron.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sale fouine ? »** rugit Ron.

Harry arrêta de rire et se leva.

**« Laisse tomber Ron. Il avait quelques choses à dire à Dorian. »** expliqua Harry avant que Malfoy ne réponde quoique se soit.

**« Je vais y allez. On se reparle plus tard. Ciao »** dit le serpentard en quittant le compartiment alors que Harry retenait Ron de lui sauter dessus.

**« Non, mais c'est quoi l'idée de le défendre ? C'est un mangemort en puissance ce gars là ! »** cria Ron.

**« Crois moi… je suis sur qu'il ne l'est pas et ne le sera jamais. Du moins de plein gré. »** répondit Harry.

**« Oh ! Ron arrête un peu et fait confiance à Harry. »** dit Ginny assit à côté de Dorian qui restait silencieux.

**« Allez Ron, laisse tomber,** dit Hermione en tirant Ron pour qu'il s'assoit et se calme.** Il y a des sujets plus intéressants que Malfoy. »**

Ron s'assit et Ginny demanda à Harry et Dorian de jouer un peu de guitare pour empêcher Ron de dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait frustrer Harry ou pire… Dorian qui n'avait aucune patience.

Armés de leur guitare, ils entreprirent de détendre l'atmosphère. Dorian remit le sort de silence et verrouilla la porte.

Le seul moment dans tout le voyage où ils furent interrompus fut lorsque Neville vint les voir et remercia avec enthousiasme Dorian qui répondit qu'il n'avait que donné un nom au jeune homme pour soigner ses parents.

**« Nous n'avons même pas remercié Malystryx et l'homme qui était venu l'aider. Ils sont partis trop rapidement et nous étions encore sous le choc de cet événement. » **dit Neville.

**« Et bien, tu lui diras lorsque tu la verras. »** répondit Dorian.

Lorsque Neville les quitta, ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui devaient faire une ronde pour être sur qu'il n'y ait pas de problème lors du voyage.

**« Ça serait bien d'avoir le Clan Malfoy de notre côté… »** dit pensivement Ginny alors que les deux préfets venaient de quitter le compartiment.

**« Oui, mais avec la fusion entre les Potter et les Blacks, le Clan de Harry vient considérablement d'augmenter son pouvoir. Il déloge les Lupin et passe en troisième place juste derrière les L'Emrys. »** dit Dorian.

**« Tu parles du travail qu'il y a à faire. Puis en plus, je ne suis même pas informé sur la manière de gérer tout ça. »** dit Harry.

**« Tes protecteurs vont te mettre au parfum de tout ça. Utilise les heures dans lesquelles tu ne dors pas pour regarder le tout, **dit Dorian. **Je n'ai même pas encore prit connaissance de montagne d'affaires que fait ma famille. Tout ce que je sais, c'est comment en faire la gestion… en fait, pour moi c'est simple, je fonctionne comme pour des troupes militaires. »**

**« C'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire d'aller les cuisiner un peu… »** dit Harry avant de se remettre à jouer de la guitare.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard un peu plus tard sans avoir revus Ron et Hermione. Märe, Mortéa et Séréna vinrent les voir alors qu'ils étaient à l'écart des élèves qui prenaient les diligences pour rentrer au château.

**« Belle licorne… »** souffla Ginny en caressant l'encolure de l'animal.

**« On rentre avec eux ? » **proposa Harry en montant sur le dos de Märe.

Dorian souleva la jeune fille et la plaça sur le dos de la licorne. Il monta sur Mortéa et ils se mirent en route pour le château. Ils discutèrent du nouveau court de magie noire tout au long de la route jusqu'à Poudlard.

Dans le parc, l'on pouvait voir de nombreuses personnes faisant des duels. Harry dirigea Märe pour allez à la rencontre des personnes.

Arrivé à proximité, ils virent de nombreux adultes faire des duels. Harry remarqua directement la puissance magique de chacun et pour la plus part, il nota, qu'elle était faible et sans grand potentiel.

Il descendit de Märe et laissa allez son protecteur qui disparut sous le couvert de la forêt interdite. Dorian et Ginny en firent autant pour leur monture.

**« Médiocre… »** commenta Dorian avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

**« Pour la plus part, mais certains ont un potentiel respectable. »** dit Harry.

**« Faudrait peut-être rentrer ? »** dit Ginny.

**« Oui, allons-y… »** dit Harry.

**« Partez devant, je dois passer voir Valérius avant. » **dit Dorian en se dirigeant vers un groupe qui s'entraînait.

Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans le château en même temps que les autres élèves qui arrivaient en calèches. Ils furent rejoints par Ron et Hermione. Alors que tous les étudiants étaient assis, nombreux sont ceux qui remarquèrent l'absence de Dorian.

Le directeur se leva, demanda le silence et fit une petite annonce.

**« J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances,** dit-il avant d'êtres coupé par quelques acclamations qui affirmèrent se fait.** Bien, je tiens juste à vous informez que le bal se tiendra ici et que la cérémonie d'ouverture se tiendra dans une autre salle et seuls les duellistes et leur cavalier ou cavalière pourront y participer. En plus des représentant de Poudlard, je demanderais à M. Potter de venir me voir après le repas pour vous donnez quelques explications sur le déroulement de la cérémonie. »** ajouta le directeur avant d'être interrompu.

En effet, Dorian venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il ne s'excusa pas et alla directement s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Il se fit fusillé du regard par le directeur de Serpentard et de la directrice adjointe qui allait répliquer au serpentard, mais elle fut prit de vitesse par le directeur.

**« M. Evans, heureux de vous revoir. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Faudrait que j'en connaisse la signification pour pouvoir en passer. »** répliqua Dorian.

**« Je sais ça…** dit Dumbledore**, tu viendras me voir à la fin du repas. »**

Il fit apparaître le repas à la fin intervention.

**« Pourquoi il est arrivé en retard ? »** demanda Ron à Harry.

**« Tu lui demanderas… »** répondit Harry en prenant une cuisse de poulet.

Le repas se passa bien jusqu'au moment où des éclats de voix vinrent troubler le calme de la grande salle.

**« Je te dis que c'est là ! »** dit une voix puissante.

**« Je te dis que non, moi ! »** répondit une seconde voix avec un accent.

**« Avez-vous finis de vous chamailler comme des gamins de cinq ans ? » **répliqua une troisième fois qui était dure et froide.

On entendit distinctement deux 'toc' suivit de « Aïe, mais c'est quoi la manie de frapper les gens ! »

**« Bon, moi, je vais voir. »** dit la première voix.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir trois hommes. Celui qui avait ouvert la porte était énorme. Il mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix et était très bâtit. Il était suivit d'un asiatique qui était beaucoup plus petit, mince et dans son regard perçait une grande maîtrise de soi. Le dernier faisait froid dans le dos et fit frissonner les élèves avec la puissante aura de mort qui l'entourait.

**« Je l'avais dit ! »** dit l'asiatique en administrant un coup sur l'épaule premier.

**« M. Anderson, Orochi et Einstein,** dit le directeur**, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes perdus ? »**

**« Disons que c'est deux là,** dit Syrmaïl en pointant les deux autres,** ne sont jamais d'accord sur le chemin à prendre »**

Marc Anderson promena son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle et croisa celui de Harry.

**« Eille ! Mais c'est Ry ! » **cria Marc en allant vers Harry et s'assoyant à ses côtés.

Marc donna une puissante tape dans le dos de Harry qui fut plongé dans son assiette.

**« Marc… »** dit Harry en retirant les morceaux de nourritures qu'il avait sur la figure.

**« Alors, mon petit Ry… »** commença Marc avant d'être propulsé contre le mur.

**« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Ry si tu continus ! »** prévient Harry.

**« Tu sais, je viens de me rappeler d'une chose,** dit Marc en venant se remettre à côté de Harry.** Ne jamais te contrarier… Dorian détint trop sur toi… »**

La grande salle en entier fixait Harry et Marc. L'attention fut rapidement détournée par une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la grande salle.

**« C'est là que vous étiez passés tous les trois ! »** cria-t-elle avant d'aller saluer Harry et Ahéris qui s'était approchée.

**« Alors, où est ce cher Dorian ? »** demanda Marc.

**« Juste là ! »** répondit Harry en pointant Dorian qui était venu les rejoindre.

**« Mi bello ! »** cria la jeune fille en sautant au coup de Dorian.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi. » **répondit Dorian en se décollant de Cythèla qui reçu un regard noir de la part de Ginny.

**« Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais je pense que vous serez mieux ailleurs qu'ici pour ce genre d'effusion. »** dit Albus.

Harry prit la tête de la troupe qu'il conduisit dans leurs appartements. Ginny se joignit au groupe et Dorian fit signe à Malfoy qui vint à son tour se joindre à eux.

Ils filèrent rapidement à l'appartement où Ginny et Drago en apprirent plus sur qui étaient les trois jeunes hommes et la jeune fille, qui étaient entrés dans la grande salle, au cours d'une longue discussion. Harry se mit en quête par la suite de leur expliquer les évènements qui se sont produits depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ils furent seulement interrompu par le phénix de Dumbledore qui vint demander à Harry, Drago et Dorian d'allez dans le bureau du directeur.

En chemin, Harry reprit là où ils avaient laissés leur discussion dans le train avant que Ron et Hermione ne viennent les déranger.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce qu tu avais à nous dire ? »** demanda-t-il au blond.

**« Mon père ma fait faire de la démonologie… »** répondit Malfoy.

**« Balthazar va devoir te retirer des marques ? »** demanda Dorian.

**« Non, j'ai été très chanceux… Mon père a apprit notre petite mise en œuvre de la final. Il m'a demandé d'invoquer un démon majeur, mais il m'avait faite une petite démonstration avec un maître-démon… Balthazar. J'ai été très chanceux. Il a prévenu ses troupes que j'étais sous sa protection. »** expliqua Malfoy.

**« Ils ne t'ont pas marqués et ton père n'a pas trouvé sa louche ? »** demanda Harry étonné.

**« Non… t'es crétin Potter…** grogna le serpentard**. Ils se sont servit d'illusions pour faire croire que je recevais les marques… »**

**« Hé oh ! Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux… ce n'est qu'une question… »** répliqua Harry.

**« Faudra remercier Balthazar… »** dit Dorian alors que la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur se déplaça pour les laisser pénétrer dans la pièce.

**« Messieurs, je vous ais fait venir, **commença Albus alors que les trois élèves entraient dans son bureau, **pour vous informez de la procédure pour la cérémonie de demain. »**

**« Pourquoi moi et Dorian ? Nous ne sommes pas finaliste ! »** dit Harry.

**« C'est le ministre qui veut que vous soyez présent. Toi, parce que tu es le Survivant et il veut de la publicité pour les prochaines campagnes électorales, et pour toi… **dit-il en s'adressant à Dorian,** disons qu'il a eut vent de quelques unes de tes capacités… et c'est aussi sur la demande de Valérius »**

**« Je le retiens lui…** grogna Dorian**. Je prévoyais avancer un de mes projets, mais non… je suis pris avec un ministre qui me veut 'chez pas quoi' **_(expression québécoise)_** »**

**« Je ne sais pas plus précisément ce qu'il veut… mais je crains que ça ne sois pas pour une visite de courtoisie. »** dit Albus

Dorian se leva et quitta sans un autre mot. Harry et Drago le suivirent, mais perdirent sa trace à la sortie du bureau. Harry laissa Drago et retourna à l'appartement. Alors que le serpentard prenait le chemin des cachots, il fut apostrophé par Cythèla.

**« Bonsoir Drago… ça va ? »** demanda-t-elle avec son accent italien qui transcendait dans sa voix.

**« Je vais bien, alors… comment trouves-tu notre école ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« C'est énorme, lugubre et très sombre contrairement à la Basilique qui est toujours ensoleillé. »** répondit la jeune fille

**« Tu veux que je te fasse visité ? »** proposa le serpentard.

**« À cette heure si tardive… ? »** répliqua la jeune italienne.

**« Oui… je connais quelques recoins tranquille et méconnus des autres… »** répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

**« Je te crois sur parole… »** répondit Cythèla en éclatant de rire.

Cythèla accepta finalement la proposition de Drago et ils visitèrent l'école jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Harry, pour sa part s'enferma dans sa chambre et travailla toute la nuit sur le livre qu'il écrivait

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain, l'attention des élèves se portait sur les nombreux participants qui s'entraînaient dans les différentes salles où à l'extérieur. Ils firent attention de ne pas les déranger comme l'avait demandé le directeur.

Dorian qui avait prévenu Ginny qu'ils iraient à la cérémonie et non au bal, la vit disparaître rapidement avec Malystryx pour se préparer.

Harry, pour sa part, avait refusé d'y allez en compagnie de quiconque. En fin d'après-midi, il était tombé dans une légère (heu… énorme) dépression lorsqu'il vit Ahéris en compagnie de Jonathan alors qu'ils s'étaient littéralement jeté l'un sur l'autre. Il ne su pas comment il était arrivé à ne pas sauter sur l'homme et lui arracher la tête, mais il se renferma dans sa chambre pour être sur de ne plus les croisés. Cet là où il rumina ses noires pensées et se défoulait allègrement sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Sa chambre c'était rapidement métamorphosé en zone sinistrée. Il avait prit la précaution d'isoler sa chambre pour que personne ne puisse le déranger, mais le seul qui était en mesure de passer outre ses protections vint le déranger.

Dorian était passé le voir juste avant que la cérémonie ne débute. Il entra dans une pièce qui était plongée dans les ténèbres, mais dans un coin, l'on y voyait deux point lumineux couleur émeraude. Dans se colère, Harry avait reprit les quelques traits outsider qu'il avait déjà acquis. Dorian vint se placer devant lui.

**« Je ne viendrai pas… »** murmura la Survivant.

**« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… Tout comme moi. C'est ça le problèmes »** répliqua Dorian en s'assoyant face à lui.

**« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »** répliqua Harry.

**« Rien n'est plus vrai… Je n'ai pas de cœur. Je ne peux pas aimer. La haine m'habite et m'envahie. Je suis pire que Voldemort, mais je suis en contrôle, je la sens toujours cette haine, tapit au fond de moi et qui n'attend que le bon moment pour jaillir. Je suis la Mort… la fin de la vie… le désespoir… le vide et le néant et je suis aussi l'opposé… la Vie, mais c'est la souffrance, la douleur et la peur… de l'inconnu, de quoi sera fait le lendemain… »** dit Dorian.

**« Justement, laisse moi ! C'est TOI mon problème en se moment… la Vie ! »** cria Harry.

Dorian se leva et quitta, mais avant de refermer la porte, il lu dit que l'écriture était une bonne vois d'extériorisation.

Harry ne bougea pas un long moment. Dorian avait laissé près de la porte un petit livre noir. Il alla le chercher. Sur la première page, une note avait été laissée.

_Harry,_

_Le seul moyen de sortir de ton mutisme, que je connais, est celui de mettre sur papier tes frustrations, peines et colères. Tu n'as qu'à bien barder de sort de protection le carnet._

_Dorian_

Harry fixa son regard sur le livre… Il prit une plume, de l'encre et se mit à écrire. _NdA : Harry aussi va avoir son carnet… faut juste que je trouve le temps et l'inspiration pour le remplir._

Il resta seul encore plusieurs heures à remplir de nombreuses pages du livres...

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dans la salle, encore plus grande que la grande salle dans laquelle le bal de l'école avait lieu, la cérémonie débuta sans Harry.

Dorian était assit à côté de Ahéris et de Ginny. Il sentait le regard perçant du ministre Fudge et de son bras droit Dolorès Ombrage braqué sur lui. Ginny expliqua à Dorian en le voyant fixer le ministre, la situation politique du pays et l'année précédente avec le professeur Ombrage. Dorian acquiesça alors que Dumbledore demandait le silence.

**« Pour débuter, je veux juste souhaiter une bienvenue aux ministres et aux nombreux duellistes de ce tournoi, dont Poudlard est heureux d'accueillir pour les mille ans de ce tournoi,** dit Albus.** Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps en vous barbant avec un discours. »**

Dumbledore fit apparaître la nourriture et les invités, qui étaient plus de sept cents, entamèrent le repas.

La répartition de tout ce monde était simple, il y avait une table par pays, donc une dizaine de table où s'entassaient les duellistes et délégués. Les ministres et directeurs d'écoles étaient tous rassemblés à une gigantesque table qui dominait les autres.

Albus, était le seul professeur de Poudlard, exception fait de Malystryx et Ahéris qui étaient assises à la table du monastère, car les autres devaient s'occuper du bal de l'école.

Le repas se passa dans une certaine joie. À la table de la Grande-Bretagne, Ron et Hermione discutait joyeusement au grand malheur de Drago qui n'était pas loin et ruminait dans son coin. Il voulait retrouver ceux qui avait gagner son estime et qu'il avait appris à connaître. **_« Seigneur… pourquoi Potter est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui… »_** ralla mentalement le serpentard.

Son regard se porta à la table du monastère. Dorian, Ginny, Malystryx, Ahéris et un homme étaient ensemble et bavardaient tranquillement, enfin, surtout la jeune griffondore et la dragonne, car Ahéris et l'homme étaient sur le petit nuage et s'embrassaient souvent. Il ramena son regard sur Dorian qui avait les yeux fermer et semblait totalement concentré. Il rapporta son attention sur son assiette et mangea en silence.

Le repas se passa bien. Une fois que tous eurent finit, tous les ministres firent un petit _(NdA : c'est vraiment possible ça ?)_. Pour les jeunes, se fut deux longues heures de blabla inutile.

Valérius fut le dernier à prendre la parole.

**« Bonsoir à vous tous chers duellistes. Je vais me présenter. Je suis Valérius L'Emrys, Grand Maître du Monastère, chef du Clan Familial L'Emrys fondé par Merlin lui-même et celui à qui la tâche de l'organisation du tournoi a été dévolu. Je vais faire très bref pour la suite. À la fin du tournoi, le Monastère va organiser des activités auxquelles tous pourront participer. Les duels débuteront samedi. Sur ces nouvelles, je vous laisse à la fête. »** s'exclama Valérius.

De la musique s'éleva, de nombreux jeunes allèrent sur la piste de danse, tout comme plusieurs adultes, mais la plus part préférèrent se regrouper et discuter.

Drago alla rejoindre Dorian qui se tenait à l'écart, alors que Malystryx allait présenter Ginny à quelques personnes du Monastère.

**« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux d'être ici… »** dit Drago en abordant Dorian.

**« Tout comme toi… »** répliqua-t-il.

**« Mouais, mais moi c'est parce que les autres ont peur de moi ou me trouvent maléfique. »** répondit le blond.

**« Moi, je suis crains par tout le Monastère… » **expliqua-t-il en pointant sa table.

On lui lançait fréquemment des regards dérobés. Dorian poussa un soupire.

**« Ils n'ont même pas vu le quart de ma puissance en plus… »** marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Drago haussa les sourcils, mais ne pu répliquer, car le ministre anglais, Fudge, venait vers eux.

**« Bonsoir jeunes hommes,** en regardant de haut en bas Dorian.** Alors voilà le fameux Dorian Evans… »** dit le ministre avec hargne.

**« Bonsoir M. le ministre. »** dit poliment Drago.

**« M. Malfoy. Bonsoir, je suis vraiment désolé pour votre père. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le retient encore prisonnier, mais nous allons le libérer sous peu,** répondit le ministre avec un grand sourire pour Malfoy. **Maintenant, si vous pouvez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais parler avec M. Evans. »**

Drago hocha de la tête, quitta Dorian, le ministre et Ombrage qui c'était approché. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, alors qu'il allait passer la porte, une main sur son épaule le retient. Cette main était légère. Drago se retourna pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleu/vert très profond d'une jeune fille.

**« Tu pars déjà ? »** demanda-t-elle. Avec son accent italien.

**« C'était dans mes intentions… »** répondit Drago.

**« Mais moi, j'ai l'intention de passer la soirée en bonne compagnie. »** dit-elle.

**« Dans se cas, je semble être la personne tout désignée. »** renchérit Drago en offrant son bras à Cythèla.

Tous deux rejoignirent la piste de danse.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ron et Hermione sympathisèrent avec plusieurs autres jeunes duellistes.

Hermione entraîna rapidement, par la suite, Ron sur la piste de danse. Déjà qu'il était un piètre danseur, là il était encore pire. Il ne quittait pas sa sœur du regard, bien que Dorian soit moins mystérieux, il n'arrivait toujours pas à la sentir, mais à son grand bonheur, sa sœur délaissa Dorian et se promena avec la dragonne. Une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son pied droit.

**« Aïe ! »** dit Ron en regardant Hermione.

**« Concentre toi ! Tu me marches sur les pieds depuis de début ! »** lui reprocha la jeune fille.

**« Désolé… »** répondit Ron en délaissa son inspection de la salle et se concentra sur sa cavalière.

Non loin d'eux, Drago et Cythèla évoluaient gracieusement sur la piste de danse, mais ils furent interrompus, comme tous les autres par l'ouverture brusque des portes de la salle.

Une femme d'une immense beauté drapée d'un tissu rouge sang déchiré et suintant d'un liquide noir s'avança dans la salle. De nombreuses baguettes et lames furent brandit vers l'inconnue qui tenait une épée, gorgée d'une substance visqueuse, dans chaque main.

Drago regarda attentivement la femme et remarqua un tatouage sur la joue droite qu'il reconnu.

**« Une succube… »** murmura-t-il.

La démone s'avança jusqu'à Dorian et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille sous le regard noir de Ginny. Dorian fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit quelques seconde et parla très bas, mais les mots résonnèrent dans la salle totalement silencieuse.

**« Un ami ira avec toi et dit leur que ça devrait être assez… »** dit-il.

La succube inclina la tête et quitta la salle.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry venait de délaisser le carnet.

**« Alors, si tu es écoeuré de rester enfermer et que tu veux te défouler, j'ai un petit travail pour toi, **reçu-t-il mentalement de la part de Dorian.** Balthazar et Araziel se font attaquer par toutes les forces d'Ezéchiel et ils en arrachent. »**

**« D'accord »** fut la seul réponse de Harry.

**« À l'entrée du château, **dit Dorian, **une succube t'attendra. »**

Harry ne répondit pas et alla à la malle de ses parents. Il fouilla dans le casier de son père et en ressortit le makar de la famille Potter. Il métamorphosa, par la suite, ses vêtements en un habillement plus apte au combat. Il attacha le makar à la ceinture et le katana dans le dos.

Il sortit des l'appartement et courut jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Là, une femme l'attendait. Il se conjura un masque vert qu'il mit avant d'aborder la démone.

**« Allez… on a assez perdu de temps. »** grogna-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

**« Je dois te faire entrer dans l'un des plans de l'enfer.** **Tu risques d'en souffrir, mais juste un peu. »** informa la succube.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique se soit, elle le prit par la main et les amena dans les enfers.

Une douleur fulgurante prit possession du corps de Harry qui tomba à genoux.

**« Pff… t'es pas faîte fort. »** marmonna la succube.

Harry répondit par un grognement et se releva.

**« Harry ! »** s'exclama une voix derrière le Survivant.

**« Ha ! Balthazar !** dit Harry.** C'est quoi ton problème. J'ai vraiment besoin de frapper et de défoncer des crânes. »**

**« Pff… Dorian à une très mauvaise influence sur toi. »** répliqua le démon.

**« Mouais… alors, ce problème… »** coupa Harry.

**« Ezéchiel à lancé de nombreux raids pour nous affaiblir et il vient de débarquer avec le gros de ses troupes sur nous. »** expliqua-t-il.

**« Il va avoir la surprise de sa vie dans se cas. »** répliqua Harry en empoignant son makar.

Balthazar fit un pas en arrière en sentant la magie émaner du jeune homme.

**« Dorian à bien choisit, pas de doute là-dessus,** souffla-t-il.** Allez vient, nous sommes en retard pour le combat. »**

Ils quittèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Après avoir parcouru une bonne distance dans un dédale de couloir, la patience de Harry fut à bout.

**« T'as pas bientôt finit de tourner en rond ? »** dit Harry exaspérer.

**« Oui, les palais infernaux sont assez particulier, un jour je t'expliquerai, mais pour l'instant, nous avons un combat à mener. »** dit Balthazar en poussant une porte à double battant.

Devant eux se dessinait un paysage sanglant. Deux armées démoniaques s'affrontaient, le sang gorgeait le sol jadis verdoyant comme le témoignait un bout de terre vierge de tout sang.

Balthazar lança un regard à Harry et prit son apparent démoniaque. Ses cheveux perdirent leur éclat et devirent aussi noir que les ténèbres, sa peau perdit sa couleur et devint totalement blanche. Il était d'une beauté… mortelle. On aurait peu le prendre pour un ange si ce n'étaient de ses yeux rougeoyants et de ses ailes noires qu'il arborait fièrement.

Harry émit un sifflement admirateur.

**« Pas pire… et assez impressionnant… »** commenta Harry.

**« Comment ça juste 'pas pire' ?** s'exclama le démon.** Tu devrais être ébahis devant moi ! »** termina Balthazar sur une note humoristique.

**« Pour ta gouverne, je peux moi aussi prendre une autre forme, mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions immédiates. »** répondit Harry avant de courir vers le front.

Balthazar ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde pour le suivre. Harry progressait rapidement en se frayant un chemin à coup de sabre. Sa fureur lui donnait beaucoup de force et de précision. Balthazar, qui le suivait de près fut plus qu'étonné de voir sa bonne capacité de combat au corps à corps.

Ils atteignirent aisément le front, mais là, de nombreux sorts fusaient dans tous les sens.

**« Suprema totalus invulnerum »** prononça Harry avant d'être trop dans l'action pour avoir le temps d'activer la sphère de d'invulnérabilité.

**« Heureusement que la magie ancienne peut contrer de nombreux sorts de magies démoniaques. »** commenta le démon.

**« Et tu penses qu'ils peuvent contrer ceci ?** dit Harry en levant la main gauche au-dessus de sa tête et de prononcer.** Wess Javik ! »**

Il abaissa son bras et une pluie de grêlon de près de un mètre de diamètre s'abattit sur les troupes ennemies. Nombreux sont ceux qui se prirent un grêlon sur la tête, autant ennemis qu'alliés firent les frais de cette attaque.

Harry reçut de nombreux éclats de glace qui lui déchirèrent ses vêtements et il perdit son masque.

**« Pas vraiment…** répondit Balthazar qui avait lui aussi été touché par les éclats.** Par les Grands Créateurs, c'est vraiment mortel ton truc. »**

Effectivement, Harry constata un bon nombre de démons, vraiment amochés, à terre sans tout fois être mort. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de donner la moindre réponse, car un javelot s'enfonça dans sa jambe gauche lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Balthazar se jeta sur le démon qui les avait attaqué et le tua rapidement avant de revenir vers Harry qui retira l'arme. Ils constatèrent à se moment que le bout du javelot suintait d'une substance visqueuse.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que se truc ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Du sang de Balar… un poison mortel, enfin pour les outsiders, mais pas pour les humains. Donc, ce n'est pas trop pire… Tu vas être malade, mais pas plus. » **expliqua le démon.

**« On a un problème dans se cas… parce que je ne suis plus humain… en fait, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été… »** répliqua Harry.

Balthazar tira Harry en direction du palais et ils furent escortés par plusieurs autres démons à la demande de Balthazar.

**« C'est quoi ce truc de ne pas être humain ? »** questionna le démon alors qu'ils furent seul au palais.

**« Tu connais le secret de la famille De Mortès ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Heu… non pas vraiment… je connais très bien l'histoire, mais pas de secret qu'elle garde. »** répondit Balthazar.

**« Tu savais que Juan De Mortès et Godric Griffondore avaient travaillés sur des manuscrits qui pouvaient conférer la nature outsider à un humain ? » **demanda Harry.

**« Là, tu m'en apprends toute une…** dit le démon. **Une légende court justement sur de tels documents, mais personne n'y a jamais vraiment cru. »**

**« Enfin, il reste que nos deux familles ont longtemps exploitées ces manuscrits. »** expliqua Harry.

**« Je comprend mieux la puissance de Dorian…** se dit Balthazar, avant de reprendre la conversation.** Alors, tu es un outsider… mais quelle est ta sphère… ton rang ? »** questionna-t-il.

Alors que Harry allait répondre, mais il se sentit tomber… sombrer… Balthazar vit le jeune homme perdre conscience. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

**« ARAZIEL ! »** hurla-t-il en soulevant Harry.

Le démon s'approcha et poussa un juron en voyant le Survivant qui était inconscient. Il étudia son état qui commençait à devenir critique.

**« On ne peut rien faire contre le sang de Balar ? »** demanda Balthazar.

**« Par les Enfers… pour sur qu'il existe un moyen de ne pas succomber à se poison, mais il n'est pas à la portée des démons. »** répondit Araziel.

**« Les anges !** s'exclama Balthazar, s'attirant des regards outrés des démons qui étaient près.** Gabrielle et Angela, elles pourraient nous donner un coup de main ! »**

**« Ouais, mais il nous faudra l'aide de Dorian, nous ne pouvons pas les convoquer et encore moins ici que sur Terre. »** répliqua Araziel.

**« Alors, va le voir… »** dit Balthazar.

**« T'es fou !** hurla-t-il.** C'est toi qui vas te prendre les coups, parce que c'est avec toi qu'il est allé au front ! Et puis, je suis plus apte que toi pour veiller sur lui. »**

Balthazar regagna sa forme humaine en marmonnant un nombre incalculable de jurons et injures à l'encontre de son frère.

**« Adieu… »** ricana Araziel, alors que Balthazar disparaissait dans une gerbe de flamme.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**« M. Evans !** hurla Fudge une fois que la stupeur de l'apparition de la succube fût passée. **Je pense que de nombreuses explications s'imposent. »**

Dorian se tourna vers le ministre.

**« De quels droits pouvez-vous m'exiger quoique se soit ? »** répliqua froidement Dorian.

**« Je suis le ministre et vous qu'un élèves qui est contrevenu à de nombreuses lois dont celle des animagus. »** clama Fudge.

**« Vous devriez être sanctionné sévèrement et vous le serez ! »** renchérit Ombrage.

Dorian éclata de rire se que en stupéfia plus d'un, sauf ceux du Monastère.

**« Désolé de vous apprendre que votre juridiction ne s'étend pas jusqu'à moi. »** dit froidement Dorian.

**« Petit impertinent ! **hurla Ombrage.** Personne n'est hors de notre juridiction ici ! Tu es sur notre territoire. »**

**« Bien au contraire, nous sommes plutôt nombreux dans se cas, ici présenté »** répliqua Dorian.

Dorian affichait un petit sourire en sentant certaines personnes se déplacer furtivement vers lui.

**« Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit plutôt, ton irrespect des lois et de ton insolence envers le ministre. »** dit Dolorès.

**« Saisissez-vous de lui ! »** ordonna le ministre aux aurores qui avaient investis la salle.

Une gerbe de flamme stoppèrent les aurores et les laissèrent voir un homme avec un genou au sol et la tête basse.

**« Mon seigneur…** commença Balthazar**. Il… il est… arrivé… un… petit ennui… avec envoyé… »**

**« Quoi encore ? ** soupira Dorian.** Il n'est pas mort au moins ? »**

**« Non, mon seigneur, mais cela ne saurait tarder si vous ne faîte pas intervenir Gabrielle ou Angela. »** répondit le démon.

De nombreuses personnes furent choquées de voir un homme s'agenouiller et appeler un élève « mon seigneur ». Mais Dorian ne porta aucune attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Il leva les mains et appela d'une voix puissante et claire.

**« Angela ! Gabrielle ! Venez à moi ! »**

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que deux magnifiques jeunes femmes n'apparaissent dans un éclat de lumière blanche. Elles saluèrent Dorian avant de porter leur attention sur l'homme agenouillé devant lui.

**« Qu'est-ce que notre petit Balthazar à encore fait ? »** demanda Gabrielle.

**« Plutôt se qu'il n'a pas su faire… tu devrais dire,** répondit Dorian.** Suivez-le et soignez celui qu'il devait protéger. »**

**« Rien de mal n'a été fait, aucun blâme, tu as besoin de porter. Tu as fait ce qui devait être fait. Retourne auprès de lui avec elles et ramène le nous bien vivant »** lui murmura Dorian alors qu'il s'était penché lui souffler directement dans l'oreille.

Le démon se releva et s'inclina devant Dorian avant de partir avec les deux anges, pendant que Dorian regardait tout le monde qui s'était rassemblé autour de lui.

Albus le regardait et il pu voir une étincelle de respect briller et sentit la confiance que le directeur avait en lui.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Drago et les Diablotins qui étaient présent. Il pu lire un immense respect émaner d'eux.

Il glissa son regard sur Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec une teinte de dégoût et de haine.

Son attention fut rapidement retenue par la chaleur qui émanait à sa droite. Ginny était venue se coller à son fiancé.

**£ Allez, vient partons avant qu'ils ne sortent de leur stupeur £** lui murmura-t-elle.

**# Serviteurs venez à moi #** murmura Dorian à son tour.

Les neuf ombres lui répondirent, mais restèrent hors de la vue des autres.

**# Altérer leur mémoire, sauf Valérius, Drago, les Diablotins et Albus… »** dit-il avant de parti dans un nuage de fumé avec Ginny.

Ils réapparurent dans le salon. Dorian s'installa dans un fauteuil et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne sente Ginny s'installer sur lui. Instinctivement, il referma ses bras sur le corps de la jeune fille qui se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Balthazar je ta un regard noir au démon qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à Gabrielle et Angela.

**« Le premier qui les touche le regrettera amèrement »** dit Araziel qui amena Harry aux deux anges.

Elles se hâtèrent de l'examiner. Il leur fallut un bon cinq minutes.

**« Et bien, vous avez fait vite… On va pouvoir le sortir de se mauvais pas. »** dit Angela.

Les anges les avaient jetés hors de leur « infirmerie » improvisée. Les deux démons retournèrent à la bataille, car ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

Les anges purent rapidement stabiliser l'était de Harry, mais encore beaucoup de travail les attendaient avant qu'il ne soit remit sur pied. Elles le soignèrent grâce à leurs dons, leurs magies et leurs sciences médicinales.

Harry resta dans un coma les quatre heures de soins données par les anges. Angela alla prévenir Balthazar et Araziel que Harry était hors de tout danger.

**« Nous devrions le ramener chez lui, enfin à Poudlard. »** suggéra Gabrielle.

Les deux démons approuvèrent, car même si le combat tournait maintenant en leur faveur, il n'était tout de même pas en sécurité. Ils laissèrent aux anges le bon soin de ramener Harry à Poudlard.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les ombres de Dorian firent ce que leur maître avait demandé, ainsi personne ne se souvenait de la venue des deux démons, des deux anges et de l'altercation entre Dorian et Fudge.

La fête avait reprit rapidement après l'intervention des ombres. Les Diablotins et Drago se retirèrent rapidement, même Ahéris délaissa Jonathan qui avait fait, lui aussi, les frais des ombres. Ils rejoignirent Ginny et Dorian à l'appartement. Leur entrée réveilla la jeune fille et fit grogner Dorian.

**« On peut savoir se qu c'est passé, parce que j'ai pas tout compris. »** demanda Drago.

**« Tout comme moi »** renchérit d'une voix endormit la jeune fille sur Dorian.

**« Balthazar et Araziel avaient besoin d'aide à cause de nombreuses attaques qu'ils essuyaient,** commença à expliquer Dorian.** Enfin de compte, j'ai proposé à Harry d'y aller, sauf qu'il a été blessé et sûrement empoisonné par du sang de Balar ou d'une décoction à base de sève d'un arbre des Cendres… Et seul les anges ont la sciences et la magie pour guérir les empoisonnés. »**

**« Une question de répondu…** dit Drago**. Mais qui étaient ces deux femmes exactement… je veux dire par rapport à toi ? »**

**« Oui ! très bonnes question ça ! »** répliqua Ginny que la question avait entièrement réveillée.

**£ Ne serais-tu pas jalouse ? £** lui murmura Dorian.

**£ Je n'accepterai jamais de belles femmes avec toi… On ne peut pas prévoir leurs réactions, tellement tu es irrésistible. £** répondit-elle avant de déposer un léger baisé sur les lèvres de Dorian.

**« Comme je le disais,** reprit le jeune homme sous les rire des autres personnes de la pièce**, elles représentent leurs clans qui est sous la juridiction Di Castillo De Mortès, tout comme Balthazar et Araziel. »**

**« Il faudrait que vous alliez vous couchez, les cours vous attendent demain et l'entraînement pour les autres,** dit Malystryx en jetant dehors les Diablotins et Drago. **Et toi**, ajouta-elle en se tournant vers Dorian**, monte là dans sa chambre. »**

**« Non… je veux pas…** dit Ginny en baillant**. Je suis bien où je suis. »**

La jeune griffondore enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Dorian et s'agrippant à lui. Cela eut pour effet d'arracher à son bien-aimé un grognement, un sourire à la dragonne et à Ahéris.

Dorian se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille qu'il transportait.

Ron et Hermione rentrèrent peu après et prirent la direction de leur chambre.

Malystryx resta dans le salon pour attendre le retour de Harry. Elle attendit quelques heures avant de voir les deux anges apparaître avec le corps inerte de Harry.

**« Alors, pas trop de problème pour le soigner ? »** demanda la dragonne.

**« Non, **répondit Angela**, ils ont réagit très rapidement nos deux petits choux **_(on parle bien de démon ici ! elle veut vraiment se les mettre à dos)_** »**

**« Je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant. Vous pouvez repartir. »** dit Malystryx en faisant lévité le corps jusque dans le chambre du jeune homme.

Les deux anges s'inclinèrent avant de quitter.

La dragonne coucha le jeune homme en regardant l'épouvantable chaos qui régnait dans la chambre du Survivant. Elle avait bien une idée de ce qui avait causé se champ de bataille.


	17. Chapter 17

Désole du super retard que j'ai encore pris… mais j'avais trois semaine de 25 heures de cours d'été plus 40 heures de travail… donc, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête…

Encore une fois, désole de ne pas faire les RARs, mais j'ai mis se que Pirate Of Hogwart m'avait demandé… une petit récapitulatif sur les animaux et les liens entre certains personnages.

Dorian/Ginny en couple (enfin si on peut dire)

Ron/Hermione

Drago/Cythèla (possible)

Harry/Ahéris (ça va bientôt arriver… lisez se chapitre et vous allez pouvoir vous imaginez l'aide qu'il va recevoir, pour concrétiser)

Les Vingt Clans Familiaux dans l'ordre:

Di Castillo De Mortès

L'Emrys

Potter/Black

Lupin

Orochi

Malfoy

Delacour

Chevalerie

Dumbledore

Dracula

Corrolis

Krum

McGonnagall

Romanov

Serpentard

Rogue

Chang

McGregor

Nott

Weasley (dernier… parce qu'ils sont nouveaux)

Drathir : elfe de lune, protecteur de Harry.

Demar : dragon mercure, protecteur de Harry

Märe : kirré, protecteur de Harry

Snicks : coualt, protecteur de Harry

Malystryx : dragon d'or, protecteur de Dorian

Myska : phénix noire, protecteur de Dorian

Séréna : licorne de Jais, protecteur de Dorian

Aritanaë : coualt, protecteur de Dorian

Mortéa : sedden, protecteur de Dorian

Balthazar et Araziel : deux Maîtres Démons alliés à la famille Di Castillo De Mortès

Gabrielle et Angela : Anges alliés à la famille Di Castillo De Mortès.

Diablotins présent à Poudlard :

Marc Anderson (participant au tournoi, niveau senior)

Syrmaïl Einstein. (participant au tournoi, niveau senior)

Kaede Orochi (participant au tournoi, niveau senior)

Cythèla Corrolis.(accompagne seulement son père)

Un gros merci d'avoir été patient et pour les reviews que vous m'envoyez. La correction n'est pas encore faite, mais essayer de passer outre mes nombres (trop nombreuses) fautes d'orthographe.

Valérius

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Chapitre 17 :

Harry sortit brusquement de son coma en se tenant la tête. Durant sa période d'inconscience, il fut assaillit pas de nombreux cauchemars et d'intrusion de la part de Voldemort. Le Sang de Balar l'avait rendu vulnérable au niveau mental. Il avait pu, néanmoins, contenir Tom pour qu'il ne découvre rien de compromettant. Ce dernier n'y était pas allé de main morte. Son incapacité de percer les défenses mentales de Harry après qu'il ait reçu son héritage l'avait irrité plus que tout.

Harry décida qu'il valait mieux se lever que rester là à cogiter sur les actions de Voldemort durant son coma. Lorsqu'il se leva, il s'aperçut que la jambe qui avait été touché par le poison était très douloureuses, car il se retrouva à terre.

Il grommela une grande panoplie d'injures à l'intention des démons et de leurs poisons en se recouchant tant bien que mal.

**_« Ouf… Là j'en ai perdu un bon bout_**, réalisa-t-il en repensant aux derniers souvenirs de son état de conscience.**_ Je ne suis pas sensé être en enfer ? »_**

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées pas des coups frappés à sa porte.

- **« Entrez »** dit-il.

- **« Ha ! Mais c'est que la marmotte est levé ! ** rigola Ahéris en pénétrant dans la pièce. **Wow ! C'est le bordel ici ! »** s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le désordre.

- **« Mouais... je sais… »** marmonna Harry.

- **« T'as pas d'l'air bin bin heureux toé la la… »** dit-elle en français _(Québécois…)_

- **« Mouais… si on veut… »** répondit vaguement Harry.

- **« ****Aller, tout le monde est debout et dans la grande salle pour dîner. »** dit la jeune femme en rangeant la chambre de quelques coups de baguette.

Elle prit quelques vêtements qu'elle lui lança en lui disant de s'habiller. Elle resta dans la chambre pour être sur qu'il s'exécuterait.

Harry s'habilla tant bien que mal et du même requérir l'aide de la jeune femme pour que se soit plus rapide et fait plus correctement, car il n'était pas assez en forme pour le faire.

- **« Ça donne rien…** protesta Harry**. Je n'aurais pas assez de force pour me rendre et passez l'après-midi. »**

- **« Je vais t'escorter jusqu'à la grande salle et puis tu n'as pas de cours en après-midi… on est vendredi. Tu n'as que Dorian en soirée et je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veille… quoi que… Avec lui rien n'est jamais sûr.. »** répliqua-t-elle.

Elle l'aida à se lever et le traîna jusqu'à la grande salle, où il fut assaillit par ses camarades pour savoir se qui lui arrivait.

- **_« Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé… »_** lança-t-il mentalement à Dorian.

- **_« C'est simple…_**répondit Dorian.**_ Tu t'es fais empoisonner et Balthazar est venu me voir pour avoir l'aide de deux amies… des anges… Elles t'ont soignées et ramenées ici. »_**

- **_« C'est tout ? »_**demanda Harry sceptique.

- **_« Oui… »_** répondit Dorian.

Harry coupa leur connexion et plongea son nez dans son assiette en restant muet devant l'insistance de Ron et Hermione.

Albus lui donna un petit sursis, alors qu'il demanda le silence.

- **« Je voudrais simplement vous dire que les cours de magie noire débuterons cette après-midi pour les élèves de sixième année intéressés. Le cours commencera à 13h30 aujourd'hui et à 8h30 e mercredi pour les septièmes années. Le cours sera donné au septième étage de l'aile nord. »** dit Dumbledore.

- **« Tu vas y aller ? »** demanda Hermione à Harry.

- **« Faudrait… »** répondit-il.

- **« Tu veux vraiment allez dans un cours de magie noire donné par Rogue ? »** dit Dean éberlué.

- **« Oui… et je ferais bien de partir maintenant si je veux arriver à l'heure. » **répondit Harry en se levant.

- **« On vient avec toi… »** dit prestement Ron.

- **« Non… ça va aller »** répliqua Harry en quittant la grande salle.

Dès qu'il se trouva un coin isolé, il se téléporta au septième étage dirigea vers la pièce la plus chargée en magie protectrice et se laissa choir sur le sol face à la porte. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit, ce qu'il n'eut pas à faire longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard, Malfoy vint le rejoindre.

- **« Alors remit de ton escapade de la veille ? »** demanda-t-il.

- **« On peut dire… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Alors… raconte… c'est comment les plans Infernaux ? »** questionna le blond.

- **« Bah… ça ressemble à notre monde, c'est juste que c'est peuplé de démons plus hideux les uns des autres… enfin presque… »** répondit-il en repensant à la succube et Balthazar.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres élèves. Le serpentard et le griffondore se séparèrent à se moment. Les élèves se regroupèrent par maison. Les griffondores s'amassèrent autour de Harry, alors que Malfoy était entouré des serpentards. Il y avait très peu de poufsouffle et de serdaigle en comparaison avec les serpentards et griffondore qui étaient tous présents. Ils se lançaient fréquemment des regards noirs, seul Drago et Harry ne participaient pas à cette échange.

Ce petit jeu cessa avec l'arrivée de Rogue. Le professeur fit rapidement entrer les élèves dans la classe avant de claquer la porte.

- **« Assis ! ** ordonna-t-il sèchement avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée de Dorian.** M. Evans venez ici**, poursuivit Rogue qui affichait un sourire malveillant.** Cela vous apprendra à être à l'heure. »**

Dorian s'avança et le sourire des serpentards ne lui échappa d'aucune façon. Il se plaça en face de son de son directeur de maison.

- **« Je vais vous faire une petite démonstration d'un sort de magie noire. Je veux que vous TENTIEZ de le bloquer,** continua le professeur en pointant sa baguette sur Dorian.** Maléros »**

Un faisceau magique se dirigea sur Dorian qui leva un bouclier après avoir marmonné quelques paroles inaudibles. Le sort fut arrêté par le bouclier.

- **« Ainsi donc, vous avez quelques connaissances en la matière,** poursuivit Rogue très en colère**, mais que pensez-vous faire contre ceci ! Endoloris ! »**

- **« Supra totalus invulnerum »** murmura Dorian

Le sort percuta la sphère d'invulnérabilité qui c'étais formée autour de Dorian.

- **« Je vais vous montrer un vrai sort qui est tiré des Arts Sombres,** dit Dorian**, Etk Far Taluct»**

Le sort frappa le professeur, alors plusieurs craquements sinistres se firent entendre et que l'on peut aisément identifier comme des os qui se brisaient. Malgré l'entraînement rigoureux de Rogue à la douleur, il hurla à plein poumon. Dorian cessa le sort…

- **« Vous pouvez vous relevez professeur,** dit Dorian en se tournant vers la classe.** Ce sort qui est classé, à juste titre, comme 'magie noire' est l'un des plus inoffensif. »**

- **« Inoffensif ? Mais t'es malade ! Il doit être pire que le doloris ! »** hurla Parkinson.

- **« Non, Dorian a raison,** intervint Harry**. Si on traduit les paroles, ça donne illusion d'une souffrance éternel. Alors, son corps n'a subit aucune douleurs, mais ce qui est vraiment trompeur, c'est que l'illusion s'étant jusqu'au personne entourant la victime leur faisant croire qu'il souffrait vraiment. »**

- **« Donc, aucune lésion physique n'est laissé sur le corps de la victime, mais une trop longue exposition pourrait causé des lésions au niveau cérébral et de ça en découlerait fort probablement un état de folie. »** déduit Neville ce qui surprit toute la classe.

- **« Silence maintenant !** dit sèchement le professeur, alors qu'il se relevait.** Allez-vous asseoir M. Evans et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui est le professeur de cette classe et vous êtes simplement un élève. Vous aurez une retenue avec moi se soir. »**

Alors que Dorian allait répliquer, Malfoy lui fit non de la tête et Harry lui envoya une bourrade mentale et lui dit de se tenir tranquille pour le reste du cours.

Le cours se passa calmement jusqu'à la fin, mais Harry dû, à maintes reprises, rabrouer Dorian pour qu'il ne saute pas sur Rogue.

À la fin du cours, Drago et Harry durent traîner de force Dorian jusqu'à la grande salle. Il râla tout le long du trajet.

- **« C'est assez ! Je ne vais pas manger !** dit froidement Dorian avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. **Je vais faire un peu d'entraînement avant mon cours. »**

Le griffondore et le serpentard qui l'avaient traîné à la grande salle s'éloignèrent de lui. Harry parce qu'il sentit la colère de Dorian monter et Drago à cause de l'aura qui se dégageait maintenant du jeune homme.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, Ginny vient les rejoindre.

- **« Salut les gars**, dit-elle**. Alors, se cours de magie noire ? »**

- **« Il a fallu retenir Dorian pour qu'il ne tue pas Rogue »** commenta Harry

- **« Ouais, en plus, il lui a donné une leçon et c'est pour ça qu'il a reçu une retenue se soir après son cours. »** poursuivit Drago.

- **« ****Dans se cas, je vais vous l'enlever… »** dit la jeune fille en tirant Dorian plus loin.

Le griffondore et le serpentard se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur table respective.

- **« Harry !** dit Ron en lui faisant signe.** Ça t'as prit du temps pour revenir… T'as pas eut de problème au moins ? »** finit-il en jetant un regard à Malfoy.

- **« Non…** **il fallait juste empêcher Dorian de se jeter sur Rogue. » **répondit Harry.

- **«** **C'est un vrai danger ce type là ! »** commenta Lavande qui était non loin.

- **« Oui… vous avez vu se qu'il à été capable de faire à Rogue. »** renchérit Dean.

- **« Et comment il a facilement contré le doloris »** rajouta Seamus.

- **« Trop dangereux ce gars là et pas digne de confiance »** dit Ron.

- **« ****Dois-je te rappeler que tu parles de ton futur beau-frère. »** lui murmura Harry.

- **« Parle moi s'en pas… Je ne sais pas comment elle fait… »** grogna Ron.

- **« Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est qu'il a mon entière confiance. Tu as bien vue se qu'il a donné à Ginny, la perle et se qu'il a fait pour ton père. »** répliqua Harry.

- **« Une perle ? »** dit Lavande qui avait continuée d'écouter la conversation.

- **« Heu… oui… il lui a offert un collier avec une perle. »** répondit Harry.

- **« Mais quelle genre de perle ? »** questionna Parvati.

- **« Une perle de Vie… »** répondit Harry en se servant un verre de jus.

- **« Wow ! C'est très rare ce truc là ! Et puis sa vaut une vrai fortune. »** s'exclama Lavande.

Ginny fit son entré dans la grande salle seul et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

- **« On peut voir la perle ? »** demandèrent directement les filles autour d'eux.

- **£ Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? £** demanda-t-elle à Harry en ignorant les filles.

- **£ J'ai laissé échapper que c'est ce qu'il t'avait donné en cadeau. £** répondit le survivant.

- **£** **Tu aurais pu leur parler du Tigronix et mes fiançailles tant qu'à y être…£** répliqua-t-elle.

- **« Alors… tu veux bien nous la montrer ? »** demanda avidement Lavande.

Ginny porta ses main à son cou et extirpa la perle en poussant un soupire de désespoir devant l'aire de rapace que prenaient les filles autour d'elle.

Les yeux des jeunes femmes s'agrandir devant la beauté, la simplicité du collier et du pendentif sur lequel la perle était montée.

- **« Jamais je n'aurais cru en voir une de ma vie !** dit Lavande en extase devant la bijou.** Selon la dernière édition du Witch Fashion Magazin, c'est le neck plus ultra en matière de bijou. »**

- **« Tout comme ces bagues**, intervint Parvati qui avait rapidement remarquée les anneaux qu'elles portaient. Elle lui prit la main pour regarder de plus près les bagues. **Wow ! C'est encore lui qui te les aies offertes ? »**

- **« J'en ai jamais vu de semblable. »** enchaîna Lavande.

- **« Ça c'est bien vrai… elles sont uniques, mais surtout millénaires et puissantes. »** marmonna Ginny pour elle même, mais que Lavande a pu entendre.

- **« Millénaires et puissantes ? »** s'exclama la griffondore.

- **« Elles sont dans sa famille depuis très longtemps. »** répondit vaguement Ginny.

- **« Des alliances ! Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes fiancés ? »** dit Parvati en regardant Ginny bizarrement.

- **£** **Pourquoi elles ne pouvaient pas être** **nulles et sans cervelle comme d'habitude £** grogna la rouquine.

- **£ Tu n'avais pas remarqué que leur cerveau se mettait en marche lorsqu'elles discutent de 'choses de filles' £** répondit Harry.

Il regarda les deux griffondores, qui dévisageaient Ginny, partagées entre la jalousie, l'envie, le dégoût et l'horreur.

La table des rouge et or en entier regardait le jeune Weasley, alors que Ron se prenait la tête entre ses mains.

- **£ Je ne peux rien dire sinon ils vont faire le lien entre lui et sa vraie famille. £** murmura-t-elle à Harry.

- **£ Bah ! On s'en fou et de toute façon, il va se dévoilé sous peu pour l'Épreuve du Sang. £** répondit Harry.

- **« Et puis, ça vous fait quoi à vous ? »** lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour entendre un brouhaha s'élever de la table des griffondores et que la nouvelle parcours la grande salle en peu de temps.

Albus, qui avait suivit la conversation des griffondores, souriait discrètement en voyant la situation précaire dans laquelle la rouquine s'était mise. Lorsqu'elle répondit, Albus ne pu réprimer un petit rire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de la directrice adjointe qui suivait elle aussi la conversation.

- **« Qui a-t-il qui vous fasse rire Albus ? »** demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

- **« Oh ! Ce n'est que miss Weasley. »** répondit-il.

- **« Je ne vois rien de drôle…** répliqua le professeur.** Je me demande toujours pourquoi vous couvrez M. Evans. » **

- **« C'est parce que vous ne le connaissez pas vraiment, que je suis son tuteur légal et surtout qu'il va entrer officiellement aux commandes de sa famille, cette année. »** répondit Albus.

- **« Lui à la tête d'une famille ! J'aimerais bien savoir quelle famille serait assez stupide pour faire ça ? »** dit-elle.

- **« Di Castillo De Mortès… »** répondit Albus en regardant le visage outré du professeur de métamorphose.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry se leva alors que la nouvelle se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Il se pencha sur la rouquine et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- **£ Où est ton fiancé ? £ **lui demanda-t-il.

- **£ Il a reçu un hibou et il est parti quelques secondes après avoir lu la lettre. £** répondit-elle.

- **£ Je vois, **dit Harry qui regardait autour de lui.** Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu ne restes pas ici… £**

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle le suivait. Ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle et se rendirent dans le bureau de Dorian, un endroit que Ginny affectait particulièrement. Harry s'installa au bureau de Dorian.

- **« Alors, comment avance ta formation ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Bien, mais ça n'avance pas vite… Parce qu'avec les cours, l'apprentissage de mon don en plus de l'entraînement physique et magique, ça fait pas mal lourd. »** répondit-elle.

- **« C'est sans compter les moments où tu préfères être dans ses bras que devant lui à l'affronter ! »** répliqua Harry ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

- **« Il y a un peu de ça… »** répondit-elle.

Harry se leva et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny et disparurent.

Une fois qu'ils réapparurent, Ginny darda son regard autour d'elle quelques peu perdue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Harry mena Ginny devant la salle temporelle et la fit entrée. Il referma la porte et régla la salle pour que une heure à l'extérieur dure une semaine à l'intérieur.

- **« J'espère que tu seras capable de te passer de lui pendant une semaine »** lui dit Harry

- **« Une SEMAINE !** hurla-t-elle**. T'es vraiment malade. Une semaine, c'est une éternité ! »**

- **« Enfin, pour toi…. Il ne se passera qu'une heure à l'extérieur. C'est la beauté des sale temporelle,** répliqua Harry**. Mais bon… on va mettre à profit ce temps pour te donner quelques cours de magie. »**

Ginny accepta la proposition de Harry et ils commencèrent les cours. Harry profita de l'occasion pour mettre en pratique le livre sur lequel il travail. Ginny se montra acharnée et elle engloutissait toute la matière que Harry lui montrait.

Après trois jours d'enseignement intensif, Harry fut tiré de sa méditation par un invité surprise.

- **« Belle initiative, tu m'en épargne un bon bout »** dit Dorian.

- **« Que les Créateurs soient loués ! Tu es enfin là ! Je ne suis plus capable ! Elle est à fleur de peau depuis hier. Une journée sans toi et elle vire dingue !** dit Harry en sautant sur Dorian qui tomba sur le dos n'ayant pas prévu le coup.** En plus, elle ne dort presque pas. »**

- **« Elle doit être crevée… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Crevée ? C'est faible comme mot, mais elle est motivée et progresse énormément. Elle doit se dire qu'elle pourra passer plus de temps avec toi après. »** répliqua Harry

- **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez étudiés ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Magie ancienne et les bases de la magie elfique… Elle a atteint un bon niveau, surtout en magie ancienne… je sais pas pourquoi, mais ses sorts de protections sont d'une puissance inouïe, aucun humain… aucun mortelle ne pourrait en faire de si solide. Si nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes, nous serions impuissants devant ses défenses,** répondit Harry**. Je peux savoir se que tu as fais pour quelle s'accroche à se point ? »**

- **« Je ne sais pas…** soupira Dorian**. Ça doit être quelques choses dans mon aura qui fait ça… mais il y a son don qui faut prendre en ligne de compte. Mais je te crois en se qui concerne ses protections… seul notre statut de membre du Triumvirat nous permet de percer ses défenses, mais avec beaucoup de puissance, **dit Dorian en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la tente de Harry.** Bien… allons voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre… »**

Harry éclata de rire et suivit son ami jusqu'à la tente de la jeune fille. Dorian avait à peine mit le pied dans la tente qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta au coup, enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Dorian et se blottie dans ses bras.

- **« Tu vois se que je veux dire. »** dit Harry qui n'arrivait pas à contenir un fou rire.

La jeune fille leva son regard sur Dorian. D'énormes cernes sous ses yeux, les traits de son visage étaient tirés, elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. Dorian grogna, déposa la jeune fille et se tourna vers Harry.

- **« Va un peu t'entraîner avec les Arts sombres. »** dit-il.

Harry quitta le couple et alla s'entraîner. Il prit l'un des livres de magie noire de Rogue et mit en pratique ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Après une heure, Harry s'ennuya ferme. La magie lui était trop facile, enfin, ce niveau de magie noire était très faible. Rogue les prenait pour des attardés. Il prit l'un des livres de Dorian qu'il avait à peine entamé. Il mit en pratique quelques sorts et procédés, mais c'était beaucoup plus ardu.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Harry n'avait pas progressé énormément. Il décida de laisser tomber, pour l'instant, et passer à la pratique de la démonologie.

Il prit plus d'une demi-heure pour tracer un pentacle sur le sol.

Ensuite, il invoqua le démon…

Au centre du pentacle se tenait Balthazar…

- **« Harry !** dit le démon en s'approchant du survivant.** Tu vas bien, c'est super. Je t'en dois une ma petite Gabrielle »** ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- **« Moi aussi, je lui en dois une… »** dit à son tout Harry.

Le démon regarda les livres éparpillés sur le sol.

- **« Tu te mets aux Arts Sombres maintenant ? »** dit le démon en prenant un des livres.

- **« Oui, sous les conseils de Dorian et je suis les cours qui sont donnés à Poudlard, mais ils ne sont pas de notre calibre. Dorian est probablement plus callé que le prof. »** répondit Harry.

- **« Pour être fort, il l'est, mais si tu veux, je peux te donner un petit coup de main. »** proposa Balthazar

Harry ne mit que quelques secondes pour accepter la proposition.

- **« Pour commencer, il faut comprendre un précepte primordial, pour une meilleurs réussite et pour un plus grande puissance. Il faut bien concentrer sa volonté sur l'attaque et l'essence magique qui compose son opposant. C'est là que frappe la vraie magie noire,** expliqua le démon.** Les sorts qui touchent physiquement sont les plus répandus et connus, mais aussi les plus faibles. Il faut focaliser sur l'essence magique et en faire sa cible… »**

Ils passèrent, pas la suite, de nombreuses heures à étudier les différents formes de pratiques des Arts Sombres.

Balthazar en profita pour inculquer quelques notions de magie démoniaque à Harry qui préféra ne pas trop pousser ses connaissance en la matière.

Ils travaillèrent plus de six heures avant de s'accorder une pause.

- **« Faut que je souffle un peu… je suis crevé »** dit Harry en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus près.

Balthazar fit la même chose et se fit apparaître une coupe remplit d'un liquide noir.

- **« Où est donc notre tête de mule de Dorian ? »** demanda-t-il.

- **« Il doit veiller sur sa fiancé. Il a dû la mettre au lit de force,** répondit Harry.** Elle est aussi bornée que lui, si ce n'est pas plus. »**

- **« Je n'ai pas eus le loisir de la connaître bien que je l'ai déjà croisé lors d'une visite que nous lui avons faite. »** répliqua le démon.

- **« Tu restes pour souper ?** demanda Harry en se levant.** De toute façon, nous sommes dans une salle temporelle, le temps de ton absence ne sera pas excessif. »**

Harry sortit de la salle d'étude et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec le démon qui le suivait.

- **« Tu as un mets préférer ? »** demanda-t-il en pénétrant la cuisine.

- **« Humm… le rôtis de Chowi avec un coulis à base de sang de vierge… Humm… un pur délice… Ou un steak de licorne… prit dans la fesse… tendre, juteux et savoureux… »** dit Balthazar en se léchant les babines.

- **« Dégoûtant ! Non, mais… C'est quoi l'idée ? Avec ça, je n'ai plus très faim après ça… »** dit Harry en grimaçant.

- **« Allez… ne fait pas cette face là ! C'est de la haute cuisine en enfer,** dit le démon.** Fait ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas difficile, MOI ! »**

Harry décida de faire simple… C'est de la pizza qui serait au menu.

Alors que Harry se mettait aux fourneaux, Balthazar le regarda, mais ne lui prêta pas main forte.

- **« Tu vas pas me regarder cuisiner ! Allez, tu vas me râper du fromage et tu couperas des champignons après, moi je m'occupe de la sauce, des poivrons, des oignons et du pepperoni. »** dit Harry.

- **« Tu penses qu'ils vont venir nous rejoindre pour souper ? »** dit le démon en se mettant à l'ouvrage

- **« Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pencherais pour un non… »** répondit le Survivant.

- **« Héhé… Je vois ce à quoi tu penses… mais je pense pas qu'elle ressorte moins fatiguée ! »** ria Balthazar.

- **« Balthazar !** s'écria Harry.** Peux-tu rester dans la décence ? »**

- **« Non, je suis un démon… » **répliqua-t-il.

C'est en éclatant de rire qu'ils se remirent à leurs légumes et fromages.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian poussa le jeune fille et lui dit de retourner au lit. Il la suivit.

- **« Tu vas aller dormir et récupérer »** ordonna Dorian en entrant dans la chambre à la suite de Ginny.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'en approcha au lieu d'aller dans son lit. Dorian fronça les sourcils quand la jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire et se colla à lui.

- **« Je ne serai pas capable de dormir sans toi…** dit-elle dans un murmure avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé.** J'ai besoin de ta présence sinon, je ne serais pas dans cette état… »**

D'un claquement de doigt, Dorian changea les vêtements de la jeune fille selon se qu'elle désirait, soit une nuisette noir assez sexy. Il souleva la jeune griffondore et la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de rabattre les couvertes, mais elle l'arrêta et lui vit des yeux de chien battu.

- **« Je serai juste dans le fauteuil à quelques pas… »** répliqua Dorian en faisant venir à lui un fauteuil.

Elle ne protesta pas plus, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée à défaut de ceux de son bien-aimé.

Dorian prit son ordinateur portable que lui avait donné Harry et Remus. Il avait décidé de se mettre au courant de toutes les affaires de la famille. Il resta collé à son ordinateur un peu plus d'une heure avant de se faire déranger par un hurlement.

En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva auprès de Ginny qui avait hurlée en se réveillant et elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la chambre où elle commença à sangloter.

Dorian la sentait trembler et refuser le contact physique en fuyant la main qu'il lui tendait.

La patience n'étant pas l'une des vertus de Dorian, il prit rapidement la jeune fille et la sera dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- **« Shut… Calme toi, c'est juste moi… »** lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Ginny s'agrippa alors, avec acharnement, à Dorian qui la fit monter sur ses genoux, la sera plus fort dans ses bras avant de baiser avec douceur et tendresse (_NdA : Je sais… je sais… sa ne marche pas vraiment avec son caractère, mais il en est capable… enfin… quand il le veut.)_ le front de sa fiancée.

- **« Dis-moi… Explique-moi… »** souffla doucement Dorian.

Ginny releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui essuya les sillions laissés par les larmes.

- **« Je… je revis chaque… ins… instants de mon… agression… et… j'imagine… se qui… me serait arrivé… sans toi… »** dit-elle en sanglotant.

- **« Ni pense plus, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis à ton réveil. »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« De ne plus avoir peur parce que tu seras toujours là… **répondit-t-elle.** Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu… être.. être souillez… et… jamais je n'aurais pus te regarder en face… et je n'aurais pas pus être… avec toi… »**

- **« Shut… **répliqua-t-il en déposant un doigt sur la bouche de Ginny.** Rien de ça n'est arrivé, rien de ça n'arrivera et pour moi… ça n'aurait rien changé… Tu es…** Dorian s'arrêta pour masquer la monté fulgurante de la douleur qui envahissait son corps.** Tu es unique… Tu… comptes plus que tout… pour moi… »** finit-t-il dans un murmure.

Ginny plongea son regard dans celui de son bien-aimé, très surprise de sa déclaration. Elle fit usage de son don et elle put sentir…

- **« Mon amour… tu souffres… »** lui souffla-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- **« Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Tu as besoin de sommeil. »** dit faiblement Dorian.

- **« Et tu vas venir toi aussi. »** répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton autoritaire.

Ginny et Dorian rejoignirent le lit. La jeune fille retira les vêtements de son fiancé, mais elle préféra le faire sans magie. Elle se plaisait au contact que ça créait. Dorian se laissa faire et se concentra sur la rune-cœur et sa douleur. Ginny se colla à Dorian qui venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience et s'endormit.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Ch'est délichieux ta pizza… »** dit Balthazar la bouche pleine.

- **« On ne vous apprend pas les bonnes manières, comme ne pas parler la bouche pleine, en enfer ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Bah… oui, mais quand on est avec des moins que rien on ne fait pas attention… »** répondit le démon.

- **« Merci de me considérer comme une merde. »** répondit, faussement vexé, Harry.

- **« C'est qu'on est susceptible ! »** s'écria le démon avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry et Balthazar se lancèrent quelques piques tout au long du repas.

Après s'être reput et avoir bien rigolés, ils allèrent dans le salon de la tente de Harry et entamèrent la discussion.

- **« Alors, comme ça vous être outsiders, mais quelle est votre sphère ? Votre rang ? »** demanda le démon.

- **« Pour ma part, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis de la magie et pour le reste, je ne peux absolument pas te répondre. »** répondit Harry.

- **« La magie ! **dit Balthazar avant d'émettre un sifflement.** Tu es le premier depuis longtemps… vraiment très longtemps. Ça explique ta grand aisance et ta maîtrise si simple de tous les types de magie. »**

- **« Oui, j'ai atteint un niveau de maîtrise comparable à celui de Voldemort, enfin… sauf en magie noire. »** dit Harry.

- **« Oui, mais ça ne vas pas tarder. Mais Dorian, lui, il a une maîtrise hors du commun, même pour un outsider. »** dit le démon.

- **« Mouais, mais lui c'est assez particulier… »** répondit vaguement Harry.

- **« Je vois…** dit le démon avant de changer de sujet.** Alors, comment va tes amours ? »**

- **« Plutôt mal… »** répondit la voix endormit de Ginny qui se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- **« Bonsoir Ginny…** dit Harry.** Tu connais sûrement Balthazar. »**

- **« On c'est déjà croisé. »** répondit la rouquine.

- **« Effectivement, mais où est donc Dorian ? »** demanda le démon.

- **« Dans le coma, un petit problème de rune-cœur. »** répondit-elle.

- **« Ah ! Je vois, nous devrons nous passer de lui dans ce cas. »** dit Harry.**¸**

- **« Oui… Malheureusement… »** soupira la jeune fille.

- **« C'est bien tout ça, mais moi j'aimerais revenir au sujet de départ,** intervient le démon.** Pourquoi ses amours vont mal ? »**

- **« Il aime une jeune femme qui est déjà prise. »** expliqua rapidement Ginny.

- **« Ha ! mais qui est l'heureuse élue ? »** demanda Balthazar.

- **« L'ancien disciple de Dorian… tu connais ? Ahéris »** répondit Ginny.

- **« Humm… oui…** répondit le démon.** Jolie brin de fille. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi il ne l'a jamais amener dans son lit. »** dit-il pensivement.

- **« Balthazar… »** dit Harry.

- **« Oui ? »** demanda le démon.

- **« À ta place, je modèrerais mes propos. »** dit Harry en pointant Ginny qui était rouge.

- **« Oups ! Désolé… C'est juste une vérité que j'énonçais. Faut pas m'en vouloir… »** s'excusa le démon.

La jeune fille se leva et quitta la tente d'un pas raide.

- **« Tu l'as vexé… » **ria Harry

- **« J'en ai bien peur, mais bon… **dit le démon avant de changer de sujet,** Alors, veux-tu un petit coup de main pour amener cette beauté dans ton lit ? »**

- **« Balthazar…** grogna Harry.** Je préfère te savoir hors de se coup là. »**

- **« Bah ! Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser avec les mortels »** bouda le démon.

- **« Si tu veux t'amuser avec des mortels, va embêter Fudge et Ombrage. » **proposa Harry.

- **« Non… il n'y a rien d'amusant à les faire tourner en bourrique. Les anges sont déjà sur leur cas, ils courent à leur perte, surtout s'ils s'en prennent à toi ou Dorian. »** dit Balthazar.

- **« Hein ? »** dit Harry.

- **« Les Potter ont de nombreux clans célestes avec eux. Les anges ont pour mission de veiller sur les héritiers. Et pour Dorian, lui, il est surveillé de très très près par les autorités du Bien. Ils ont peur qu'il ne se tourne vers les ténèbres et ne devienne un sorcier noir d'une puissance quasi-infinie. »** expliqua-t-il.

- **« C'est dans sa nature d'être sur la corde raide, mais je sais qu'il garde le juste équilibre, de toute façon il n'a pas le choix. »** expliqua le survivant.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de magie et de la situation politique des Enfers.

- **« Tu vois,** commença le démon**. Ézéchiel possède près du quart des terres Infernales. Il est un allié puissant pour Baal et Voldemort. La même mentalité habite ces trois là. Ézéchiel sème la terreur sur son territoire et sur celui des autres. Ensuite, il y a Méphisto… bien que l'un des démons les plus puissant, il reste plus modéré qu'Ézéchiel. Il aime bien Voldemort, son attitude, sa perception du monde et sa soif du pouvoir, mais ce dernier a fait de Baal son allié. Méphisto nourrit une profonde rancœur vers le Malin qui a anéantit tous ses efforts pour prendre la tête des Enfers à la place de Belzébuth. »**

- **« Minute !** interrompit Harry. **Je croyais que l'on naissait avec un rang et que nous ne pouvions pas le changer. »**

- **« C'est partiellement vrai… on naît avec un rang, mais l'on peut le changer en défiant un supérieur et que tu le tues. Prend moi comme exemple, je suis né avec le rang d'outsider commun, un Démon Mineur… et j'ai progressé… Je suis monter au rang de Démon, ensuite je suis monter Outsider Noble, qui porte les titres de Grand Démon et de Démon Majeur. Avec l'aide de Dorian, j'ai pu me hisser, avec Araziel au grade d'Outsider Royal, où se côtoies les Démons Supérieurs et nous, les Maîtres Démons. »** expliqua Balthazar.

- **« Donc, c'est comme ça que Méphisto comptait défaire Belzébuth » **demanda Harry.

- **« Effectivement, mais Baal a tué tous les empereurs avant de s'en prendre au Triumvirat. Ils confièrent, avant de périr, l'autorité des Outsiders à la communauté de Gaïa. Ainsi, Baal leur donna la chance de le faire enfermer. En tuant le Triumvirat, il contrevenait à la première loi. »** expliqua-t-il.

- **« L'équilibre doit être maintenu et jamais le pouvoir absolu n'existera… »** dit machinalement Harry qui avec étudier longuement les textes de Loi.

- **« Oui, en tuant le Triumvirat, il créa le pouvoir absolu, mais le transfère qu'ils avaient fait au paravent donna le pouvoir à Gaïa qui enferma le Malin, mais ils n'étaient, pour la plus part, que des mortels et ils avaient eux l'aide de ceux qui se font appeler les Damnés. Baal avait perdu tout soutient extérieur, mais maintenant qu'il a Voldemort, il retrouvera sa liberté d'ici la fin de l'année,** dit Balthazar.** Enfin pour en revenir à la situation des Enfers, Méphisto a récupéré le tiers des terres Infernales. Et nous, nous avons le contrôle sur un quart des terres. Ce qui reste appartient à divers petits clans, mais nous nous disputons le moindre petite parcelle de terre… »**

Ils continuèrent jusqu'aux petites heure du matin à discuter de tout et de rien.

Balthazar se proposa pour donner quelques cours de magie noire à Harry et Ginny pour le reste de la semaine. Alors que Dorian était encore dans son coma. Après chaque leçon, Ginny retournait au chevet de Dorian, alors que Harry et Balthazar discutaient ou jouaient à divers jeux.

À la fin de la semaine, une sonnerie se fit entendre signalant la fin du décalage temporel. Balthazar dit au revoir à Harry et Ginny et retourna rapidement en Enfers pour finir la bataille dans laquelle, lui et ses troupes c'étaient lancés.

Harry transporta Dorian, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, avec sa fiancée dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Harry convainquit Ginny d'aller au cours de Dorian au lieu de rester à attendre son réveille. Ils se rendirent au cours qui se passa dans le calme. Personne ne posa de question sur l'absence de Dorian.

À la fin du cours, le professeur de magie noire attendait à la porte de la salle de cours.

- **« Potter !** rugit Rogue.** Pouvez-vous me dire où est Evans ? »**

- **« Si je le vois, je lui dirai que vous le chercher, mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la fin de votre cours. »** répliqua Harry en quittant le professeur.

Ginny qui avait vue Rogue aborder Harry, s'efforça à passer inaperçue au regard scrutateur du professeur. Elle utilisa quelques trucs appris avec Harry, deux sorts tirés de la magie ancienne, un pour rendre intangible et un sort qui créa une légère brise qui permit au nuage gazeux qu'était devenue la jeune fille de sortir. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre sous cette forme.

Harry, pour sa part, alla rejoindre Demar qui était resté cloîtré avec les autres protecteurs dans les appartements de Godric. Il le trouva assit derrière une montagne de paperasserie.

- **« Wow !** **C'est quoi tout ce bazar là ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Ça…** dit le dragon en montrant le bureau, mais sans lever la tête d'un document. **C'est les affaires de la famille Black que Lupin m'a envoyé hier. Et j'essai tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans se bordel. Ce sale cabot n'a jamais été ordonné… pff… »**

- **« Au lieu de critiquer mon parrain. Montre moi dont comment ça fonctionne. »** dit Harry.

- **« Bon…** dit Demar en se levant et se dirigeant vers le salon suivit de Harry.** Le Clan Potter est formé d'une quinzaine d'autres clans sorciers de rang inférieur, mais quand même d'une puissance non négligeable. Il y a sept clans moldus et une vingtaine de clans de créatures magiques,** commença Demar.** Avec la fusion du Clan Black, nous avons maintenant cinquante-cinq clans sorciers, huit clans moldus et vingt-trois clan de créatures magiques. Mais même avec ça, nous sommes loin de concurrencer L'Emrys et Di Castillo De Mortès. »**

- **« Ils sont si fort que ça ? »** dit Harry surprit.

- **« Oui… malheureusement,** dit le dragon.** Les L'Emrys ont près de quatre-vingt-sept clans sorciers, vingt-neuf clan moldus et soixante-treize clans de créatures magiques, Et pour ton ami Dorian, nous n'avons pas exactement les chiffres, surtout depuis qu'il a commencer à mettre son nez dans les affaires. Je crains qu'il est grandement augmenté la puissance de sa famille. »**

- **« Je te le confirme, il y a eut des ajouts…** répondit Harry en repensant à Balthazar, Kertizal et aux Myrmidons.** Mais une question me chicotte. C'est quoi le but des Vingt Clans Familiaux ? »**

- **« Ha ! C'est justement le plus important. Les Vingt se sont divisés les sources de magie et le monde. Les Potter possèdent la deuxième plus puissante source, en incluant le Mont Olympe qui est la plus importante source et qui n'est sous aucune juridiction, Stonehenge. Nous possédons aussi Poudlard et l'Écosse est sous notre juridiction, tout comme l'Australie et le Brésil. »** expliqua Demar.

- **« Wow !** dit Harry avec un sifflement admiratif. **C'est beaucoup… »**

- **« Oui, c'est pas si pire, mais nous avons aussi d'autres provinces dans ne nombreux pays qui sont à nous. »** l'informa Demar.

- **« Les États-unis et le Canada ? Qui est-ce qui les possèdent ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« C'est très divisé. Toute la côte Ouest appartient aux Di Castillo De Mortès et le reste, nous nous en arrachons encore des bouts de territoire, mais nous nous possédons une bonne partie de la côte Est. »** répondit Demar.

- **« Et les Weasley vont avoir quoi comme territoire ? »** questionna Harry.

- **« Ils vont reprendre se qui était sous la tutelle Lestrange. Normalement, un tel changement serait difficile, car les territoires vont se rebeller, mais l'alliance avec les Di Castillo De Mortès va freiner leurs ardeurs. Nous aurons aussi quelques problèmes avec la fusion avec le Clan Black. Sirius avait de la difficulté à tenir une partie du Clan qui était pro-Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il est mort, ils vont tenter de reprendre les choses en mains, mais ils ont trop tardé, car nous avons reprit officiellement les rennes et nous sommes assez puissant pour les contenir sans aucun problème. »** expliqua Demar.

- **« Et nos investissements ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Magazines, confiseries, agences de rencontres et tout cela autant du côté sorcier que moldu,** dit Demar avant de faire une signe à Harry qui rigola de ne pas l'interrompe.** Ne rie pas, c'est très payant. Donc, si je poursuis, nous avons plusieurs postes de radios dans la monde, des chaînes de télévisions et des compagnies de voitures, BMW et GM, une maison de production de disque, quelques compagnies dans l'appareillages électroniques, deux compagnies pétrolières et des studios productions de films,** énuméra le dragon.** Ça fait à peu près le tour de ce qui rapport énormément, mais nous avons encore un bon nombres de compagnies mineurs que moi-même je ne saurais te nommer de mémoire. »**

- **« Je vois, mais comment je fais moi pour gérer tout ça ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Chaque chef de clan sous la juridiction Potter siège au conseil du Clan Potter que tu présides. Nous, protecteurs, ne siégeons pas, mais c'est nous qui assurons la régence si besoin est. »** répondit le dragon.

Demar se lança alors dans une longue description du protocole à suivre lors des divers assemblées, réunions, audiences ou entretiens avec d'autres chefs. Il dû rester des heures à l'écouter avant de ne réussir à quitter le salon, mais à son malheur, Demar lui donna une pile de documents et un ordinateur portable en lui disant de prendre connaissance des affaires familiales.

Il retourna donc à sa chambre et consulta quand même les documents que son protecteur lui avait remit.

La fin de semaine passa rapidement pour Harry qui resta consulter les affaires familiales. Le tournoi débuta et les combats furent vus par presque que la totalité des élèves, mais il n'y avait pas d'excitation dans l'air. Les duels n'avaient encore rien de bien impressionnant. Le lundi arriva rapidement, les élèves retournèrent à leur cours et entraînement pour ceux qui participaient au tournoi. Dorian se réveilla la dimanche au soir et fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur à cause de son absence. Mais, au lieu d'une engueulade en règle, comme Rogue l'espérait, ils eurent une discussion civilisée sans anicroche.

Donc les cours reprirent et Harry reprit l'écriture de son livre et Dorian décida d'écouter les cours et embêter les serpentards, histoire de rigoler un peu…

La semaine passa paisiblement. De nombreux élèves, pour pas dire la totalité, sortaient heureux de leur cours de potions avec Malystryx, même les serpentards l'aimèrent… c'est peu dire…

Ahéris, pour sa par, fit venir dans ses cours différents duellistes qui sont venu parler de duels et de défense. Elle annonça aussi que la prochaine semaine, il y aurait des évaluations pratiques.

La semaine et la fin de semaine fut paisible encore une fois pour Harry, hormis le fait qu'il fallut, encore une fois empêcher Dorian de tuer Rogue durant le cours de magie noire. Aussi, il aida Hermione pour se premier duel qui était dans le courant de la semaine.

Le lundi matin les griffondores et serpentards de sixièmes années se rendirent, quelques peu nerveux, au cours de DCFM. Le professeur les attendaient assise à son bureau. Elle attendit que tous les élèves soient présent, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps.

- **« Aujourd'hui, comme je vous l'avais dit la semaine passé, nous allons tester vos capacité par un duel chacun et un petit parcours qui a été conçut par nos examinateurs du Monastère,** dit-elle.** Alors, j'ai évaluée, à peu près, votre niveau au court du premier trimestre. C'est comme ça que votre adversaire a été choisit. »**

Ahéris énuméra les pairs. Blaise se retrouva contre Dean, Hermione contre Ron, Neville contre Parkinson.

- **« Malfoy et Potter contre Evans,** termina le professeur.** Allez en place, vous passerez chacun votre tour. »**

- **« Professeur, **dit Parkinson.** Pourquoi Drago, qui est le meilleur de la classe, doit être jumeler avec Potter pour combattre Evans, qui n'a jamais lever le petit doigt dans le cours. » **

- **« Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais Parkinson à raison. Il n'a jamais rien fait dans aucun des cours. Pourquoi êtes-vous si sur qu'il fera le poids contre Harry ? »** dit Dean.

- **« Vous avez raison… ça ne serait pas du jeu. Je vais aider Harry et Drago**, dit le professeur en allant retrouver les trois jeunes hommes. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et Ahéris revint aux autres élèves bouche bée.** Bon, commençons les duels. »**

Tous les élèves passèrent sur l'estrade. Il ne fallut que quarante-cinq minutes pour faire les duels. Une fois le dernier groupe passé, Ahéris fit disparaître l'estrade.

Elle se plaça avec Harry et Malfoy dans un coin de la classe, alors que Dorian allait dans l'autre.

- **« Tous, je dis, ABSOLUMENT TOUS les coups sont permis. »** dit-elle pour les trois jeunes hommes.

- **« Je vais me faire plaisir…** dit Dorian arborant un sourire démoniaque.** Surtout ne retenez pas vos coups. »**

Ahéris prit Potter et Malfoy à l'écart.

- **« Harry concentre toi sur les attaques magiques, moi, je me charge du corps à corps et toi**, dit-elle en pointant Drago**, tu soutiens les deux. »**

Ahéris alla chercher son épée, made in Dorian, avant de se positionner. Harry fit venir à lui son makar, on ne sait jamais avec Dorian, il pourrait en voir besoin. Drago fit de même pour sa rapière qu'il avait ramener de chez lui.

- **« Je vais vous donner une petite chance » **dit Dorianen sortant un simple bâton. _(Clin d'œil à un très bon ami… hein Binhord…)_

- **« Une petite chance tu dis… C'est vraiment petit… »** grogna Ahéris.

Ils se positionnèrent face à face. Harry fut celui qui ouvrit les hostilités. Il avait attaqué avec un sort de magie druidique. Il avait fait jaillir un dizaine de lianes munies d'épines diffusant un poison mortel. Mais lorsqu'elles touchèrent Dorian, les lianes moururent.

- **« Tu n'as pas oublié un petit détail ?… non? »** lui dit moqueusement Dorian.

- **« Grr… Tu me fais chier avec ça ! On va passer à la vitesse supérieur dans se cas. »** grogna Harry.

Harry prononça quelques paroles et la salle se transforma. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans une grande clairière.

Ahéris passa alors à l'attaque. Dorian para aisément avec son bâton. Harry commença à lancer une multitude de sorts inconnus des élèves à une rapidité effarante, mais la sphère qu'avait élevé Dorian les arrêta tous.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Drago avait été surprit par la mort des lianes de Harry, mais il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprise lorsque Harry lança ses sorts qui s'écrasèrent sur les protections de Dorian.

- **« Elle a bien dit que tous les coups sont permis ? »** demanda-t-il à Harry.

Il lui fit signe que oui ce qui arracha un sourire machiavélique à Malfoy.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ahéris revint à la charge en même tant que Harry se lançait dans son mitraillage de sorts, mais elle fut incapable de toucher Dorian.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Malfoy se recula un peu et se concentra profondément. Après une dizaine de seconde, il leva sa baguette et prononça : **« Swarthk Irayel »**

Le sort passa outre la sphère d'invincibilité de Dorian et le frappa en pleine poitrine. Ses genoux fléchirent et il dû en déposer un au sol.

Il avait été prit par surprise. Jamais il ne s'était douté, surtout de la part de Drago, qu'il utiliserait un sort de magie démoniaque de très haut niveau.

Alors que Dorian mettait un genou à terre, un cri de victoire se fit entendre parmi les serpentards.

Ahéris se recula d'un pas et se mit en position défensive. **« Aïe…** pensa-t-elle.** Il va encore augmenter le niveau de difficulté et pas qu'un peu… »**

La lueur qui brillait dans le regard de Dorian, alors qu'il relevait la tête, lui donna raison.

Il murmura une formule que personne ne peut comprendre. Ses vêtements se métamorphosèrent. Il portait maintenant le même habit que Harry avait lors du bal d'Halloween et un aura d'ombre se dégagea de lui.

- **# Serviteurs, venez à moi. #** prononça-t-il faisant apparaître neuf ombres derrière lui.

Drago pâlit instantanément en voyant les ombres.

- **¢ Griffy, vient à moi. Par la magie du Linus, que tu sois à mes côtés ! ¢** dit Ahéris en faisant apparaître son griffon à sa droite.

Un hoquet de surprise, des élèves, accueillit les neuf ombres et le griffon.

Drago invoqua ses deux nouveaux démons qu'il avait soumit la fin de semaine passé. Il leur donna l'ordre de ne pas tuer leurs opposants, mais de ne pas retenir leurs coups.

Harry décida de faire appel à un aide qui leur donnerait l'avantage.

- **« ****Bérylixtraeros , Dragon Gardien de Poudlard, je requière ton aide ! »** dit Harry d'une voix puissante.

Un homme apparu dans un nuage de fumée noire et déposa un genou au sol.

- **« C'est avec joie, maître Harry que je me mets à votre service pour ce combat. »** répondit Béryl

L'homme se releva et changea de forme. Béryl, revêtit son apparence hybride.

Dorian s'avança au devant de l'hybride à la peau noire et aux ailes vaporeuses. De lui aussi se dégageait un aura d'ombre.

- **« Après t'avoir couché, je m'occuperai des autres. »** dit Dorian d'un ton confiant avant de rajouter.** £ J'en suis capable… Tout comme je suis capable de venir à bout de Malystryx. »**

Béryl fronça les sourcils, mais ne pu répliquer quoique se soit, car Dorian chargea le dragon.

Dorian avait délaissé son bâton pour se battre à mains nues contre Béryl. Il lança un puissant coup de poing que son adversaire reçu dans la poitrine le faisant voler à plusieurs mètres.

Béryl tomba sur le dos, mais se remit rapidement sur pied.

Harry profita de l'occasion et attaque Dorian d'un sort de magie elfique qui brisa la sphère de protection qui entourait Dorian. En colère, Dorian répliqua d'une puissante attaque mentale qui ébranla fortement Harry.

Drago et ses deux démons étaient au prise avec six ombres tandis que Ahéris et Griffy s'occupaient des trois autres.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Béryl, une fois sur pied, lança une boule d'énergie de ténèbres sur Dorian qui esquiva et contre-attaqua avec un sort vicieux du répertoire démoniaque. Le dragon para l'attaque et appela des ombres en renfort.

Une vingtaine d'ombre vinrent entourer Dorian.

- **« Tu te rends ? »** demanda le dragon.

- **« Jamais !** grogna-t-il avant de crier.** Balthazar, Araziel ! Venez à moi ! »**

Dans deux gerbes de flammes les démons apparurent aux côtés de Dorian.

Hermione et Ron se raidirent en entendant Dorian appeler les deux démons. Ils avaient fait des petites recherches sur eux et ce qu'ils avaient appris leur avaient fais froid dans le dos.

Dans le coin de Drago, les élèves purent voir les deux démons de Malfoy se raidirent et commencer à trembler légèrement. Ils venaient d'un petit clan qui était allié avec celui des deux Maîtres Démons.

- **« C'est un duel amical, mais tous les coups sont permis. Si vous en tuez une… Bah… je le ramènerai à la vie… »** dit-il aux démons.

Harry envoya un message mental à Dorian.

- **_« Il faudrait protéger les élèves_**, dit-il,**_ nous devrions appeler nos protecteurs._ »**

- **_« Ouais… j'ai pas le goût de devoir tous les ramenez à la vie... »_** répondit Dorian

C'est ainsi qu'ils appelèrent Demar, Drathir, Snicks, Aritanaë, Malystryx pour les protections et Myska pour les blessés.

Les protecteurs mirent rapidement les protections sous le regards interrogateur des élèves de la classe.

Les affrontements avaient cessés le temps d'installer les protections

Alors, que les combats allaient reprendre, les deux Maître Démon prirent leur apparence démoniaque. Ils étaient identiques… de vrais jumeaux, mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que Araziel avait le teint un peu moins blanc que Balthazar.

Ce dernier s'avança au devant des deux démons de Drago.

- **« Ce n'est qu'un duel… Il faut prendre le tout avec légèreté. »** dit-il avant de revenir aux près de Dorian.

Le premier sort qui relança le combat fut envoyé par Balthazar.

- **« Avada Kedevra »** dit-il en pointant son doigt sur Ahéris.

Harry, qui c'était raproché de son prof de DCFM se plaça dans la trajectoire du sort. Il leva la main droite au ciel et prononça :

- **« Eternum Vitae » **

Un dôme dorée se forma autour de Harry et Ahéris. Le sort de Balthazar percuta le dôme, mais ne traversa pas.

- **« Tu ne savais pas que je maîtrisais le bouclier de Vie ? »** dit innocemment Harry.

- **« Disons que c'est un sort de nécromancie très peu connu du monde des mortels. »** répliqua le démon.

Le combat reprit de plus belle sous le regard ébahit des élèves.

Drago, ses deux démons, Ahéris et Griffy se battaient contre les neuf ombres de Dorian. Balthazar et Araziel s'occupaient des vingt ombres de Béryl.

Harry et Dorian s'affrontaient en un contre un, car Béryl fut mit hors combat par Dorian après une quinzaine de minutes. Il était avec les protecteurs qui lui soignaient ses plaies.

Balthazar et Araziel vinrent à bout des ombres de Béryl, tout comme Drago, Ahéris, les deux autres démons et le griffon vinrent à bout de celle de Dorian.

- **« Ça va suffire, pour ce duel »** dit Ahéris alors que Harry et Dorian se jetaient des sorts qui étaient inconnus de tous, même des protecteurs.

Ils avaient profités de leur duel pour tester quelques sorts une des sorts qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les grimoires qu'ils avaient ramenés de Grèce.

Ils combattaient avec une méthode qui était propre au Triumvirat, ils utilisaient les Mots de Pouvoirs.

Seuls les protecteurs, Béryl et les quatre démons purent pleinement apprécier la vue du duel entre Harry et Dorian, car les élèves étaient largués depuis un bon moment.

- **« Les gars… vous pouvez arrêter ! »** cria Ahéris aux deux jeunes hommes.

Ils stoppèrent immédiatement leur duel. Un silence planait sur les élèves qui étaient abasourdis devant le combat qu'ils venaient de voir.

- **« Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi aucun de vous deux n'a participé au tournoi ? »** demanda Neville.

- **« Ça n'aurait pas été fair play, nous sommes trop fort. »** répondit Harry.

- **« Enfin… je pense que nous allons encore une fois vous altérez la mémoire sinon, ça compromettrait nos projets. »** poursuivit Dorian.

- **« Comment ça 'encore' ? »** hurla Ron.

- **« Parce que c'est comme ça…** répondit Dorian.** Béryl, tes ombres seraient utiles. »**

En moins d'une minute, Harry avait redonné la forme originelle à la classe et les mémoires avaient été altérées.

Les démons repartirent, ainsi que Béryl, les ombres, Griffy et les protecteurs, avant que Ahéris reprenne son cours comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- **« C'était très bien pour tous les duels, mais ça prit plus de temps que prévu. Donc, le parcours se sera pour le prochain cours,** dit-elle.** Vous pouvez quitter. »**

Harry quitta rapidement la classe suivit de près par les autres élèves. La journée passa dans la nervosité pour Hermione qui avait son premier duel le lendemain. Elle s'entraîna avec Harry le soir.

Drago alla voir le professeur Rogue pour lui aussi poursuivre son entraînement pour son duel qui avait lieu le surlendemain.

Et Dorian… disparu pour ne réapparaître qu'en fin de soirée, au grand malheur d'une jeune griffondore qui devenait irritable sans sa dose de Dorian.

Le lendemain, Hermione affronta un élève de la Corée du Nord sans réel difficulté. Le duel ne dura que quelques minutes. La joie s'était emparée de la maison des rouges et ors à cause de la victoire de leur consoeur.

Drago fit autant sensation avec son écrasante victoire sur l'élève de Salem qu'il vainquit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

La semaine passa encore une fois paisiblement au rythme des duels, des cours et des entraînement.

Le vendredi, Ginny vint rejoindre Harry et Drago à la sortit du cours de magie noire pour amener Dorian et le calmer, car encore une fois, Rogue l'avait énervé.

Le samedi suivant, l'ancien AD, les drakens, se réunirent dans la salle sur demande.

- **« Bon soir, nous allons passer à autre chose,** dit Harry alors que tous les membres furent présent.** Les deux sorts sur lesquels nous allons travailler sont des sorts méconnus faisant parties de la nécromancie. »**

Un hoquet de surprise accueillit la nouvelle.

- **« De la nécromancie ! Mais c'est de la haute magie noire »** dit Cho.

- **« Là, n'est pas la question, laissez moi au moins vous dire ce que j'ai à dire »** grogna Harry.

- **« C'est Dorian qui t'as apprit ces sorts ? »** demanda Neville.

- **« Oui, et je lui ai demandé de venir pour que nous soyons deux à vous apprendre ces sorts »** répliqua Harry alors que Dorian, sortant de l'ombre, vint se mettre à ses côtés.

- **« Les deux sorts son fait pour la protection. »** dit Dorian ignorant les regards noire des élèves.

- **« Le bouclier de Vie qui est utile contre divers sorts de morts,** dit Harry se qui capta l'attention de toute la salle.** Et un autre bouclier contre les énergies négatives, qui est très utile contre les sorts de souffrances physiques, mentales, et magiques. »**

- **« Souffrance magique ? »** demanda Hermione.

- **« Oui, la vraie magie noire, les vrais Arts Sombres visent la magie des adversaires, non son corps ou l'esprit. Ces attaques là sont les pires. »** répondit Dorian.

Harry divisa la classe en deux et ils passèrent la soirée à apprendre la bouclier contre les énergies négatives, mais au bout de deux heures, Dorian les quitta suite à la réception d'une lettre apportée par Myska.

Les drakens commencèrent à parler de Dorian et du danger potentiel qu'il représente à la seconde où il avait quitté la salle sur demande, ce qui exaspéra Harry, Ginny et Neville.

- **« Bon, ça va suffire…** dit Harry ce qui fait taire les élèves.** Nous avons mieux à faire que de parler de Dorian. Hermione, tu avais quelques choses à dire je crois ? »**

- **« Oui. Donc, je pense que nous devrions fraterniser le plus possible avec les duellistes et les observer pour pouvoir tirer quelques connaissances supplémentaires,** proposa-t-elle.** Si vous le pouvez, discuter directement avec eux, mais ils risquent de ne pas vous répondre… Ils ne voudraient pas perdre leurs avantages… »**

- **« Donc, se sera tout pour se soir. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine. »** dit Harry pour clore la séance.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle sur demande en laissant Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny entre eux.

Une fois seul, Ginny lança un regard noir à son frère et à Hermione.

- **« La prochaine fois que je vous entends parler en mal contre MON Dorian, vous allez y goûter »** les avertit-elle avant de quitter à son tour.

- **« Il a vraiment une mauvais influence sur elle. »** grogna Ron.

- **« Un petit conseil…** dit Harry. **Prenez son avertissement très au sérieux. Elle n'est pas inoffensive contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourrait penser. »**

Harry, pour faire tomber la tension entre eux, leur proposa une petite balade en forêt sous leur forme animagus.

Le couple accepta la proposition, car depuis le début de l'année, ils n'avaient pu faire ce type de sortie.

Ils sortirent du château et se retrouvèrent en moins de deux à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, où ils prirent leur forme animale, un chien pour Ron, un lynx pour Hermione, un lion pour Harry et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt.

Ils se promenèrent et jouèrent quelques moments avant de faire face avec un sedden blanc avec des rainures dorées dans son pelage et une autre créature qu'ils ne purent identifier.

Cette créature avait la physionomie d'un tigre, mais son corps était un brasier rougeoyant. Elle avait aussi deux grandes ailes dans le dos.

La créature sauta sur le sedden pour jouer avec lui, mais ce dernier esquiva rapidement avant de se tourner vers les trois animagus.

La créature s'approcha du sedden et s'y colla en regardant aussi les trois griffondores sous leur forme animale.

Harry s'approcha des deux animaux et reprit forme humaine. Sur son visage se peignit un sourire.

- **« C'est ça que vous faîtes lorsqu'on vous perd de vue…** dit tout bas Harry.** Moi qui croyait à quelque chose de plus scabreux… » **

Le sedden poussa un grognement injurieux, alors que l'autre créature lui donna un petit coup de tête, ce qui fait rire Harry.

- **« Allez, je vais vous laissez finir votre balade… »** dit-il avant de reprendre sa forme de lion et de rejoindre le lynx et le chien.

Harry amena Ron et Hermione loin de la clairière dans laquelle les deux animaux s'amusaient.

Le couple reprit forme humaine, alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans une autre clairière.

- **« Explication !** demanda Hermione.** C'était quoi cette créature de feu ? Pourquoi et de quoi leur as-tu parlé ? Tu avais l'air de bien les connaître… non ? »**

- **« La seule réponse que je peux de fournir c'est que cette créature de feu est un tigronix. »** répondit-il.

- **« Comme celui qu'il a donné à Ginny ? »** demanda Ron.

- **« Mais, il avait dit qu'il n'y en avait plus sur Terre, sauf l'œuf,** dit Hermione.** Et c'est impossible qu'il est éclos et atteint sa taille adulte… Enfin… je présume… »**

- **« De toute façon, elle nous aurait prévenu s'il avait éclos. »** enchaîna Ron.

- **« Ce n'est pas celui que ta sœur a reçue. »** confirma Harry.

- **« Tu le connais alors ! »** s'exclama Hermione.

- **« Les réponses viendront en temps et lieu… »** dit Harry avant de se retransformer.

Les deux autres le suivirent, reprirent leur forme animale et quittèrent la clairière sous le regard violet qui les espionnait…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Pour le combat durant le cours de DCFM… disons que j'ai eu un creux et une panne et j'avais besoin d'un peu d'action…

Sinon… que pensez-vous du petit coup de pouce que veut donner ce si gentil… Balthazar à Harry.


	18. Chapter 18 premiere partie

BOUH !

l'auteur se roule parterre devant trois lecteurs qui tombent à la renverse.

_Valérius: Oups... je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'ambulances... y'en a trois qui viennent de faire une crise cardiaque..._

Auteur: DOH! C'est bin moé ca... tuer mes lecteurs…

_Valérius: assassin… _

Auteur: Mais… c'est pas de ma faute…

_Valérius: mouais… pas sur… mais quand tes lecteurs te tuerons pour se retard, ils ne tueront pas un innocent…_auteur saute sur Valérius et le bâillonne avant de se tourner vers les lecteurs

Hello ! Et non… je suis pas mort… Enfin… pas encore… Et je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic… non… non… Donc, désolé de cet ENORME retard… Mais bon avec la job et d'autres projets perso à mener, ensuite l'université et la job… j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps (_Valérius : C'est faux ca… tu as eu le temps… c'est juste qu'il a trop ambitionné…)_ J'avoue… ce chapitre n'est pas mon chapitre 18 au complet…. Seulement un petit 40 de mon vrai chapitre que je n'ai toujours pas fini de taper à l'ordinateur. Je prévoyais un énorme chapitre avec beaucoup de développement et bien…. Il y en pas mal…

C'est suite à certaine pression de la part d'une lectrice que j'ai décidé de couper mon chapitre et de vous en donnez une partie maintenant… Donc ce chapitre je lui dédis

Bonne lecture

_Valérius: Comme c'est moi qui fait tout le travail ici, je suis à la recherche d'un(e) nouveau(elle) correcteur(trice)… parce quel'auteurperdu contact avec son ancienne… Avis aux intéressés… un petit e-mail_…

Valérius

Chapitre 18 (Première partie)

Le mois de janvier s'écoula paisiblement sans aucune anicroche autres que celles entre Rogue et Dorian.

Ginny et Dorian, étaient plus proche l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient en privé, mais Dorian était toujours égal à lui-même une fois qu'il n'était pas seul avec Harry ou Ginny.

Ron prenait une part active dans l'entraînement de Hermione. Il la supportait moralement à chaque fois qu'elle désespérait. Elle eut deux autres combats tout aussi facile que le premier. Harry et Ahéris lui donnait un entraînement digne des combattants qui sont formés au monastère.

Pour Harry, par contre, les semaines furent plus dure. Il dût essuyé plusieurs tours joués par Balthazar. Il se retrouvait, accidentellement, enfermé avec Ahéris. Mais le plus dure fut au milieu de la première semaine de février.

**_Flash Back :_**

Harry, alors qu'il se rendait à la grande salle, fut intercepté par un jeune griffondore de troisième année qui lui dit que le professeur Déry voulait le voir dans son bureau.

Il se rendit donc à la classe de DCFM et passa directement au bureau du professeur. Il cogna à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il poussa la porte qui était entrebâillé. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il fut sur que la pièce était vide. Il entra et s'installa dans un fauteuil en attendant Ahéris.

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant plus d'une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'entendre un petit bruissement qui attira son attention. Il se leva et chercha la provenance de ce bruit. Lorsqu'il découvrit que ça venait du placard, il eut vite l'intention de faire demi tour, car il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à tomber sur Ahéris et Jonathan en plein débat….

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il se souvint que Jonathan ne pouvait pas être avec Ahéris car, il devait arbitrer un duel à l'instant même.

Harry revint sur ses pas et posa sa main sur la poigné du placard…

Harry fut aspiré à l'intérieur et se retrouva face à face avec Ahéris.

- **« Merde… **murmura-t-elle en se tassant pour laisser de la place à son élève.** Au moins, ça fera un peu de compagnie pour passer le temps. »**

- **« Encore, une autre de ces blagues insipides…. » **grogna Harry désespéré.

- **« Oui… Ça fait combien de fois cette semaine ? »** questionna-t-elle.

- **« Euh… Attends voir… Lundi… deux classes… mardi… une fois les toilettes et un autre classe… et aujourd'hui le placard… Ça fait cinq en tout »** énuméra Harry.

- **« Je me demande qui est derrière tout ça…** soupira-t-elle avant de rajouter rapidement.** Ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie d'être avec toi, on a pu réellement faire connaissance durant ces instants, mais j'ai des responsabilités. »**

Elle bougea un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, se qui eut pour effet d'entrer en contact avec Harry qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire des gestes déplacés. Mais à son grand malheur, elle se trémoussait de plus en plus et son corps frottait sur celui du Survivant. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra pour maîtrisés ses pulsions montantes.

- **_« Balthazar… je te le jure… Tu me le payeras pour cette torture… Je vais te faire souffrir… mais avant faut que je trouve comment tu as fais pour neutraliser mes pouvoirs et rendre ineffectives toute mes tentatives… Tu vas me le payer… »_** pensa-t-il avant d'être interrompu dans se fil de ses pensées pas la voix de Ahéris.

- **« Est-ce que ça va ?** demanda-t-elle son visage très proche près du celui de Harry. **Tu es tout en sueur… »**

Elle passa sa main fraîche sur la figure de Harry.

- **« Non… non… ça va… C'est juste… euh… j'ai fait une tentative… pour… euh… briser l'enchantement qui nous retient prisonnier. »** bégaya Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils, prouvant son scepticisme sur la véracité de sa réponse.

- **« Je ne suis pas comme Dorian, capable de lire les pensées avec précision, mais je sais reconnaître un mensonge aussi flagrant »** déclara-t-elle doucement.

Harry resta muet et referma les yeux, mais les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit le contact frais de la main de Ahéris sur sa joue et frissonna à se contact.

- **« Alors… Tu vas me dire la vérité. Avec le temps que nous avons passé enfermé à se parler de nous et de nos vies… je ne vois pas se que nous avons à nous cacher… »** dit-elle.

- **« Certaines choses ne sont pas bonne à savoir… »** murmura Harry.

- **« Mais, je suis amplement assez grande pour savoir se que je veux. Et je veux savoir se qui te tracasse, **dit-elle en se rapprochant.** Durant l'été à aller jusqu'à noël, nous nous entendions bien… mais depuis quelques semaines, nous ne nous parlons plus… exception faite de l'entraînement de Hermione et de nos petits séjours forcés dans des endroits qui sont certaines fois inusités… »**

- **« Je n'ai aucune explication à donner… »** commença Harry.

- **« Tu mens encore.. mais j'en suis venu à une conclusion qui est probablement la plus plausible… » **répliqua-t-elle.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive en sentant le souffle chaud de Ahéris sur son visage… Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne… l'attendant… l'appelant… Il sentait ses barrières céder… Il sentait quil allait perdre le contrôle et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car quelques secondes plus tard, il ne pu résister à la tentation de passer les mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et de rapprocher son corps du sien. Par la suite, il franchit les quelques millimètres pour goûter tendrement aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le baisé fut tendre et doux… Il dura quelques longues secondes pour ne pas dire minutes avant d'entendre un déclic venant de la porte du placard. Le petit bruit les fit se séparer et ils sortirent rapidement du placard.

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux et fixait ses pieds qu'il traîna vers la sortie.

- **« Attends… »** dit Ahéris qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

Harry figea sur place. Le ton qu'elle avait employé n'était ni dure, ni colérique… non… il était doux et calme…

- **« J'ai déjà abusé de trop de ton temps… de toute façon, Jonathan arrive… »** dit Harry avant de sortir en se cognant dans Jonathan qui entrait dans le bureau de Ahéris.

Fin du Flash Back 

Depuis se jours, Harry évitait Ahéris comme la peste. Alors qu'elle cherchait à le coincé à tout moment pour lui parler.

En l'espace de quelques jours, les cours de DCFM sont devenus très lourds, car Ahéris devenait de plus en plus irritable. Il n'était pas rare de la voir se disputer avec Jonathan et disparaître quelques heures après chaque dispute et bizarrement, Dorian disparaissait lui aussi.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions faire quelques choses pour eux ? »** demanda Ginny qui était bien au chaud dans les bras de Dorian.

- **« Oui, parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez des métamorphoses incessantes de Ahéris,** répondit Dorian**, mais pour l'instant, évite de te casser la tête avec ça et endors toi. »**

Ginny ne répondit rien et profita de se petit instant de bonheur. Dorian la regarda glisser peu à peu dans un profond sommeil. Il la regarda dormir un petit moment avant de baisé son front et de quitter le lit de la jeune fille

Il passa un pantalon, un gilet et quitta la chambre. Il se rendit devant celle de son ancien disciple et il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Ahéris était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle regardait la neige tomber. Dorian alla se placer derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- **« Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-elle.

- **« Pourquoi, quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu avant ? Pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à sentir Jonathan ? Pourquoi tout n'est pas simple ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Qui est derrière tout ça ? Pourquoi, il t'évite ? Mais surtout tu veux savoir pourquoi, il t'aime ? »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Oui, pourquoi ? »** dit-elle.

- **« L'amour rend aveugle… et est totalement incompréhensible, surtout pour moi, alors, pour ça, je n'ai aucune réponse valable. Pour celui qui est derrière tout ça, j'ai une réponse claire. Balthazar avec deux anges à qui il a demandé de l'aide sont les responsables. Pour Jonathan, ils n'ont fait que t'ouvrir les yeux, ce que j'aurais du faire, il y a un bon moment… »** répondit-il.

- **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ouvrir les yeux' ? »** demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Dorian.

- **« Tu connais très bien l'étendue de mes capacités, mieux que Valérius et tous les autres du Monastère,** dit Dorian, alors qu'elle acquiesçait. **Des les premiers temps, j'a su qu'il t'utilisait pour être plus près du pouvoir, de la puissance. Il devenait celui qui t'avait 'arraché' à mon emprise. Tu étais devenue sienne… un peu comme un trophée. Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu étais heureuse de trouver un amour possible, une porte de sortie pour oublier ce que tu ressentais pour moi. »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Mais je m'en serais rendue compte avec ce que tu m'avais appris. »** répliqua-t-elle.

- **« Non, il a un don d'empathie qui neutralisait ton aptitude à percevoir les mensonges et pensées d'autrui. »** répondit-il.

- **« Un peu comme avec le don de Ginny. »** dit-elle.

- **« Oui, mais en moins puissant, pour Jonathan. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Elle pourrait te tricher avec son don toi aussi… »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Je serais tout de même capable de percer ses défenses et avec certaines informations que j'ai, je suis sur que son sentiment est pur comme celui de Harry envers ta petite personne,** répondit-il.** Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te mettre au lit et de te reposer. »**

Ahéris fit se que Dorian lui avait demandé. Elle trouva sans mal de sommeil. Dorian quitta alors la chambre pour se retrouver face à face avec Harry qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- **« Ainsi, Balthazar a eut de l'aide d'anges… »** dit simplement Harry.

- **« Oui… Angèla et Gabrielle,** répondit Dorian.** Tu devrais vraiment lui parler, sinon, je vais m'en mêler et utiliser un technique semblable à celle de Balthazar. »**

- **« Ouais… »** répondit vaguement Harry avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre.

- **« Je te donne jusqu'à samedi, qui tombe le 14 février… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Comme par hasard… »** répondit Harry.

Dorian laissa Harry retourner dans se chambre et lui retourna dans celle de Ginny qui c'était réveillée.

- **« Tu étais où ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- **« Mettre les points sur les 'i',** répondit Dorian.** Et toi, tu ne devrais pas dormir ? »**

- **« Oui, mais mon oreiller c'est fait la malle »** dit-elle sur un ton boudeur en quittant le lit pour venir se coller à Dorian et grogna sur le même ton,** Pourquoi tu as remis tes vêtements ? »**

- **« Parce que tu adores me les retirer…** dit Dorian en riant devant la teinte rouge que prit le visage de Ginny. **Aussi, un peu, parce que tu serais quelques peu jalouse que j'aille voir Ahéris vêtu d'un simple caleçon… Non ? »**

- **« Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens ici que je m'adonne à mon passe temps favoris… »** répliqua-t-elle.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain matin, soit mercredi 11 février, la grande salle était en effervescence. Les quart de final pour la catégorie juvénile avait lieu. Hermione se retrouvait à devoir affronter un égyptien qui avait passé en quart de final sans grande opposition, contrairement à Hermione qui eut beaucoup de difficulté avec ses quatre derniers opposants.

Drago, pour sa part, avait vaincu très aisément les autres concurrents. Sa maîtrise de la magie noir y état pour beaucoup. Il devait faire face à un mexicain en quart de final.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait annoncé une suspension de cours pour les trois derniers jours de cette semaine.

C'est à dix heure qu'avait lieu le premier duel opposant un australien à un chinois. Le combat fut très impressionnant, mais le chinois avait une technique pour lancer ses sorts qui était plus efficace que celle employé par l'australien. Il fallut près d'une demi-heure pour que le combat finisse.

À onze heure et demie, c'était le duel de Hermione contre l'égyptien.

Dans les gradins, tous les griffondors, poufsouffles et serdaigles étaient massés pour encourager leur consoeur.

- **« J'espère qu'elle va gagner… » **dit Ginny surexcité.

- **« Son adversaire est fort… »** commenta Dorian.

- **« Très fort… »** renchérit Harry.

Harry n'en dit pas plus car le duel venait de débuter. L'égyptien avait rapidement levé un bouclier de vent autour de lui, alors que Hermione lançait rapidement une multitude de sorts qui allèrent se briser sur le bouclier.

En pensant vite, elle décida de laisser tomber la quantité de sorts pour la qualité.

Du coup, elle décida de faire l'usage de la magie noire. En essayant de se remémorer le sort que Dorian avait montré au premier cours de magie noire, elle installa un protection contre les énergies négatives que les drakens venaient, pour la plus part, de maîtriser.

L'égyptien usa du moment de répit que lui offrait son opposante pour attaquer. Il leva les mains dans les airs et prononça quelques paroles et tapa le sol du pied.

Une gigantesque pierre jaillit du sol et envoya voler Hermione à plusieurs mètres.

Elle se releva rapidement et lança le sort d'illusion d'une souffrance éternelle que Dorian avait lancé sur Rogue.

Le sort perça le bouclier de vent et percuta l'égyptien en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur. Hermione arrêta le sort, à l'instant où son opposant hurla, trop surprise d'avoir réussi le sort.

L'égyptien se releva en marmonnant, assez fort pour que Hermione l'entend :

- **« Maudite sang-de-bourbe… Tu le payeras de ta vie… »**

Il instaura un second bouclier encore plus puissant que le premier, avant de se lancer dans une longue incantation.

Pendant se temps dans les gradins.

- **« Ouf… c'est un très beaucoup qu'elle a fait là,** dit Harry.** Mais sa riposte va être forte… très forte… »**

- **« Mortelle, tu veux dire…** dit Dorian en se levant en voyant des symboles de dessiner sur le sol autour de l'égyptien et en voyant se ciel s'obscurcir.** Le salaud… Il veut la tuer ! »**

Harry ne se posa pas plus de questions, il se leva et sauta des gradins suivit de près par Dorian. Après une chute de quelques mètres, ils atterrirent avec grâce sur le sol.

Harry se précipita sur Hermione, alors que Dorian éleva un puissant bouclier englobant toutes les tribunes

Harry se jeta sur son amie et la retira de la trajectoire de l'éclair qui s'abattit où elle se tenait une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Il éleva un bouclier autour de lui et de Hermione.

De nombreux éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et vinrent se briser sur le bouclier de Dorian et sur celui de Harry.

Dorian se dirigea vers l'égyptien et l'agrippa à la gorge.

- **« Tu es vraiment cinglé !** dit-il froidement.** Le but n'est pas de tuer son adversaire, mais de le mettre hors jeu seulement »**

- **« Ce n'est une sang-de-bourbe comme elle où même toi qui va m'en empêcher. » **dit l'égyptien.

- **« Pour commencer, je suis un Sang Pur et si tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi, je te propose un duel contre moi. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Un duel à mort bien sûr. Ici et maintenant ! »** renchérit l'égyptien.

- **« Tu ne penses pas que l'on pourrait attendre demain ? Parce que tu sors d'un duel, tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme… »** proposa Dorian.

- **« Dit plutôt que c'est toi qui veut te reposer après avoir stoppé ma super attaque. »** répondit-il pompeusement.

Les officiels et les directeurs des écoles vinrent couper la conversation.

- **« Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? »** demanda le directeur de l'école égyptienne de Thèbes.

- **« Au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, votre élève allait tuer son adversaire avec son sort d'appel de la foudre et probablement des spectateurs aussi, si nous n'étions pas intervenus. »** dit Harry en s'approchant

- **« Vous avez interrompu un duel, ce qui le rend invalide et vous venez de disqualifier l'opposant de mon cher élève. »** dit le directeur de Thèbes.

- **« Et vous ne vous en tirerai pas aussi facilement. Celui au cheveux blancs vient d'accepter mon duel à mort pour réparation de l'affront fait par l'interruption de mon duel. »** dit l'élève étranger.

- **« Dans se cas,** dit Valérius le plus calme du monde.** J'espère que vous êtes près à mourir. »**

Valérius quitta le terrain, il amena les directeurs et les officiels avec lui. Il prit la parole une fois arrivé dans les tribunes des officiels.

- **« Mesdames et messieurs, suite à se petit incident, l'élève représentant l'école de Thèbes a lancé un défi à Dorian Evans. Le défi prendre la forme d'un duel à mort. »** dit Valérius.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans l'assistance… les duels à mot était peu commun, même au sein de nombreuses familles de Sang Pur.

Valérius demanda le silence.

- **« Selon les anciennes lois, qui sont toujours en vigueur et appliquées par les Clan Familiaux, nous nous devons de respecter ce choix. »** dit Valérius qui fit signe aux jeunes qu'ils pouvaient procéder au duel.

Dorian s'approcha de Harry qui soutenait Hermione qui c'était foulée la cheville lorsque Harry l'avait sauvé.

- **« Va prêt d'elle et surtout retient là »** dit simplement Dorian en jetant un regard dans les gradins dans la direction de Ginny.

Il retourna auprès de son adversaire alors que Harry et Hermione retournaient dans les gradins.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry amena son amie dans les gradins. Ron s'empressa d'embrasser, de prendre dans ses bras der de réconforter sa petite amie.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air abattue.

- **« Tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir… Tu le connais quand même… »** dit Harry.

- **« Ce n'est pas ça… mais regard autour de toi…** dit-elle.** Ils me regardent tous comme si j'allais craquer et faire une crisse d'angoisse d'un moment à l'autre. » **

Harry regarda autour. Effectivement, la jeune fille était le centre d'attention des élèves de Poudlard.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian et l'égyptien étaient maintenant face à face. L'égyptien murmura quelques paroles et il fit apparaître deux cimeterres qui restèrent en lévitation devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il les empoigne.

Il fit quelques passes d'armes pour s'étirer. Dorian le regarda faire d'un œil critique.

- **« Si tu arrêtait de faire jou-jou avec les couteaux. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un ou même te blesser. »** lui dit Dorian sur le ton qu'un parent emploi pour réprimander un jeune enfant.

- **« Tu vas voir que les Al'Quyinteal sont reconnus comme les meilleurs duellistes,** dit l'égyptien en se positionnant.** Mais toi, qu'elle est ton arme ? »**

Dorian leva les mains au ciel

- **# Que les ténèbre qui recouvrent les assassins, qu'elles gardent et protègent nos secrets. #** récita-t-il faisant par le fait même apparaître un dôme noir qui recouvrit les deux duellistes avant de s'adresser à son adversaire. **« Maintenant, nous pourrons nous présenter officiellement. »**

- **« Pourquoi dissimuler notre duel ? C'est la marque des lâches. »** cracha l'égyptien.

- **« Je suis Dorian Kriano Julius Antonio Juan Di Castillo De Mortès**, se présenta Dorian en déployant tout son aura de prestance et en ne portant pas d'attention à la dernière réplique de l'égyptien, **héritier de ma famille et myrmidon…** Il enleva le fond de teint qui masquait le tatouage de sa joue gauche.** Je t'offre la chance, jeune Al'Quynteal. Soit tu décides de combattre, tu meurs et ta famille devient ennemie de la mienne, soit tu te rallies à ma famille et tu y gagneras puissance, richesse et honneur, tout comme ta famille. »**

- **« Prouves-moi que ce que tu dis est vrai… »** demanda l'égyptien quelques peu moins sur de son coup en regardant l'aura de son adversaire.

- **« Quelles preuves veux-tu ? Voir les armes familiales ? Un petit tête à tête avec mes protecteurs ? Voir la marque de naissance de la famille ? Juste la remarque de Valérius L'Emrys aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Les armes suffirons. Je les connais de par les écrits et les photos. »** répondit-il.

- **« Esperanza ! Vicci ! Venez à moi ! »** dit Dorian alors qu'une rapière et un glaive de l'époque romaine apparaissaient devant lui.

Dorian tendit les armes à l'égyptien qui avait rangé les siennes. Il les examina sous tous les coutures pendait dix bonnes minutes avant de les remettre à Dorian.

L'égyptien mit un genou à terre, prit le poignard qu'il avait à la ceinture et s'entailla les veines des poignets et laissa couler le sang sur le sol.

- **« Sur mon honneur, sur ma vie, sur ma famille, je jure de servit loyalement les Di Castillo De Mortès. Au nom des Al'Quynteal, j'engage ma famille envers la tienne. Notre loyauté sera sans faille. »** dit solennellement le jeune égyptien.

- **« Je m'engage et ma famille à vous donnez protection et prospérité en échange de votre loyauté. »** dit Dorian avant de guérir les entailles de l'égyptien.

- **« Je suis Amade Al'Quynteal et je te reconnais comme mon suzerain, mon seigneur, César… »** dit-il avant de baiser la main droite de Dorian.

- **« Bienvenue dans la grande famille Di Castillo De Mortès,** dit Dorian en relevant Amade.** Tu partiras à l'instant avec un de mes protecteurs qui demandera audience auprès du chef de ta famille. »**

Dorian retira le dôme de ténèbres. Un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année attendait.

- **« Amade, je te présente Aritanaë, il sera mon représentant. »** dit Dorian alors que Aritanaë disparaissait avec Amade.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Lorsque le dôme apparu, des exclamations indignées se firent entendre de toute par, car un duel qui promettait d'être très excitant, leur était dissimulé.

Après une quinzaine de minute, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se présenta devant le dôme. Les officiels le laissèrent passer sans problème.

- **« C'est dans la poche ! »** s'exclama Harry lors de l'entrée du jeune homme.

Lorsque le dôme s'évapora, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de voir les deux duellistes vivants. Dorian fit les présentations et les deux autres partirent.

Dorian se hâta de faire disparaître ses armes, le sang de Amade et dissimula son tatouage sur la joue.

Les officiels, directeurs et Valérius s'approchèrent. Après un échange quelques peu houleux, Dorian regagne les gradins.

Valérius annonça la reprise du tournoi vers 14h avec le duel opposant un grec contre un autre chinois.

Harry, Dorian, Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'isolèrent dans l'appartement. Ginny traîna Dorian dans sa chambre tout comme Ron entraîna Hermione.

Harry retourna à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Ahéris assise sur son lit l'attendant visiblement.

Alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, il pu entendre mentalement Dorian lui rappeler ses menaces. Il ferma la porte après être entré et se conjura un fauteuil.

- **« Tu as décidé, enfin, de ne plus me fuir… »** dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- **« Oui… »** répondit-il simplement.

- **« Même si j'ai cherchée à te parler, je n'ai jamais su ce que je te dirais,** dit-elle en fixant le sol.** Comme maintenant, je suis venue dans l'espoir de te parler, mais de quoi et comment… je ne sais pas… »**

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte…

- **« Attend… **murmura Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son fauteuil.** Je ne suis plus capable de continuer comme ça. C'est douloureux… encore plus que de te voir au bras d'un autre… »**

Ahéris revint sur ses pas et se planta devant Harry qui avait baissé la tête. D'une main tremblotante, elle lui releva la tête pour plonger son regard jaune dans deux éclats émeraudes.

Elle s'approcha encore, sans briser le contact visuel et elle s'assit sur les genoux du jeune hommes juste avant de l'embrasser.

Harry entoura Ahéris de ses bras et elle passa les siens autour du cou de Harry.

Le baisé se prolongea encore et encore avant qu'il ne soit rompu par Ahéris qui se blottit dans les bras de Harry qui n'osait bouger de peur de sortir de ce merveilleux rêve. Ahéris s'endormit ainsi dans les bras de Harry qui la suivit de peu dans le sommeil.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

À 13h30, les deux autres couples étaient de retour dans le salon de l'appartement et attendaient le retour de Harry. Ron se leva pour aller à la chambre de son ami pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas en retard au prochain duel, mais une main le retient.

- **« Non… laisse le…** dit Dorian.** Il ne viendra pas. Crois-moi sur parole. Il a d'autre projet en tête que les duels de jeunes étudiants. »**

- **« Et c'est quoi qu'il a à faire de mieux ? Monsieur-je-sais-tout »** répliqua Ron.

- **« Je préfère dire que je suis omniscient,** répondit Dorian.** Et pour ce que préfère faire Harry, ça ne regard que lui de vous informez de ça. »**

Dorian se leva et quitta l'appartement avec Ginny.

- **« Alors… »** commença Ginny avant d'être coupée par l'apparition d'un homme et d'une femme.

- **« C'est pas juste**, dit Balthazar en faisant la moue.** C'est nous qui faisons le travail en entier et c'est toi qui le finit. Tu nous coupes tout notre plaisir. »**

- **« Mon petit Balta-chou à raison… »** continua Gabrielle.

- **« Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! »** grogna de désespoir le démon.

- **« Mais non… mon petit Balta-chou… moi aussi je t'aime bien, **dit l'ange d'un ton enfantin en réconfortant le démon.** Il est aussi grognon Dorian avec toi ? »** demanda-t-elle par la suite à Ginny.

- **« Oui, mais ils font ça pour nous monter toutes leurs affections. »** répondit Ginny

Balthazar et Dorian hochèrent la tête et poussèrent un soupir de désespoir simultanément. Ce qui fit rire les deux jeune femmes.

- **« Si c'est pour nous dénigrer et vous foutre de notre gueule, alors vous vous passerez de notre présence ! »** dit Dorian en faisant mine de partir.

- **« Non.. reste avec moi, mon petit Dodo… »** dit Ginny en sautant dans les bras de son fiancé.

- **« Si on allait voir se duel… »** dit Dorian en déposant Ginny.

- **« Tu veux m'accompagner Balta-chou ? »** demanda Gabrielle d'une petite voix.

- **« Mamamia ! Qué bella !** dit Balthazar en se mettant à genou devant l'ange.** Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser lorsque tu me regardes comme ça. »**

Balthazar se releva, Gabrielle prit son bras et les deux couples se dirigèrent vers les gradins. Ils s'installèrent là où il restait de la place quelques peu isolée.

Le duel était sur le point de commencer… Les deux duellistes étaient déjà en position.

- **« Alors… Les pronostiques…? »** demanda Ginny.

- **« Le chinois est très fort en magie noir,** dit Balthazar en fixant le duelliste. **Une aura maléfique émane de lui, elle est assez bien dissimulée, mais pas assez pour un démon. »**

- **« Il a aussi, quelques objets, artéfacts, voir même, reliques très puissantes de protections. »** commenta Gabrielle par la suite.

- **« Mais le grec va en sortir vainqueur… »** dit Dorian alors que le duel débutait.

Le duel fut spectaculaire. Comme l'avait fait remarqué le démon, le chinois utilisait de puissants sorts de magie noire, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Mais tout puissant le chinois était, aucun de ses sort ne firent mouches. Le grec esquivait ou paraît les attaques, mais il commît une erreur qui lui value un sort en pleine poitrine, mais rien ne se passa ce qui rendit le chinois perplexe. Le grec utilisa ce temps pour attaquer à son tour, son adversaire sans défense, car les objets de protections du chinois avec cédés sous la dernière attaque du grec qui désarma aisément le chinois et remporta le duel.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Comment as-tu su qu'il allait vaincre ? »** demanda Ginny à la fin du duel.

- **« C'est simple… c'est le fils d'une longue lignée de Myrmidons, une tradition familiale. De ce fait, il a une immunité naturelle à la magie. »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Et comment s'avais-tu ça ? »** demanda Ginny.

- **« Il porte la marque des apprentis Myrmidons et je peux la ressentir… tout comme lui peut ressentir ma présence,** expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter.** Il y a aussi un peu du fait que sa famille, Alphaso est vassale de la mienne… »**

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent et s'installèrent loin de Balthazar

- **« Je pense qu'ils ont peur de moi… »** dit le démon.

- **« Ils ont dû faire une petite recherche sur toi à la bibliothèque… » **dit Ginny.

- **« Ah ! Là, je peux comprendre… Disons que la manière dont les livres parlent de nous, démons, n'est pas très reluisante… »** répondit Balthazar.

- **« Ce qui est normal en soit… Disons qu'avant que tu ne fasses la connaissance de Dorian, tu étais, passe moi l'expression, un vrai démon… »** dit Gabrielle en rigolant un peu de son Balta-chou.

On annonça le prochain duel, qui opposaient Drago Malfoy à Ricardo De La Mancha.

Les participants s'avancèrent sur l'estrade de duel. Les deux adversaires se saluèrent et le duel s'engagea. Tous deux firent apparaître leur arme blanche de prédilection.

Ricardo se retrouva avec une rapière espagnole dans la main gauche et sa baguette dans la droite. Drago, pour sa part, avait sa rapière de type française dans la main droite et sa baguette dans celle de gauche. **_« Aïe !_** pensa-t-il.**_ Un gaucher… Ça va être ardu au corps à corps. »_**

Drago traça rapidement avec sa rapière un cercle autour de lui avant de faire appel au feu qui leva un mur autour de lui. Ce mur allait lui permettre d'évité les affrontements au corps à corps… du moins pour l'instant.

Le mexicain marmonna une incantation et fit jaillir un cône de froid _(NdA : un petit clin d'œil à mon icemage préféré…enfin le seul que je connaisse…)_ de sa baguette pour éteindre le cercle de feu qui protégeait Drago.

Le flamme prirent de l'ampleur, alors que le nuage glacial recouvrait la zone où se tenait Drago.

Ricardo arrêta son sort… Le mur avait résisté et protégé le serpentard qui décida de passer à l'attaque. Il lança quelques sorts qui lacérèrent le corps du mexicain, mais rien de mortel. La cible encaissa les sorts sans broncher et regardait avidement le sang qui coulait de ses plaies. Drago remarqua ce détail et aussi la rapide cicatrisation des plaies. **_« Comment peut-il faire ça ? »_** se questionna-t-il. Le sourire de Ricardo s'agrandit en voyant le serpentard se concentrer pour comprendre…

Quelque chose cliqua dans la tête de Drago en voyant le sourire de son adversaire. **_« Merde…_** se dit-il.**_ La magie noire de base et intermédiaire ne vaut rien contre ce genre de créature._** Drago avait remarqué les canines forts longues de son adversaire. **_Vampire de merde… Il n'est pas jeune non plus… »_**constata-t-il en voyant la grand vitesse de cicatrisation du vampire.

Il lança un regard dans les estrades et croisa le regard de Dorian. Il mit ses quelques talents de légimencie à profit pour faire parvenir un message à son camarade.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Je crois qu'il essaie de te parler… »** dit Balthazar, alors que Gabrielle approuvait.

Dorian ne répondit rien et plongea dans l'esprit de Drago.

_(Conversation dans l'esprit de Malfoy)_

- **_« C'est un putain de vampire ! »_**s'exclama Drago avant que son corps n'effectue une roulade pour éviter un sort de Ricardo.

- **_« Je sais…_** répondit Dorian qui prenait possession du corps de Drago une seconde fois pour lui éviter de se faire embrocher par les lames que le vampire fit jaillir du sol.**_ Mais, pour le vaincre, il faudra plus que de la magie noire… Surtout s'il ne faut pas qu'il meurt »_**

- **_« C'est pour ça que j'ai fais appel à toi… Tu es callé en nécromancie… alors, je fais quoi. »_** grogna Drago.

- **_« Bon… je vais faire entrer dans ta petite tête un sort perdu qui te permettra de dominer le vampire et de le libérer de la vampirisation. »_** dit Dorian.

Le vampire avait subitement arrêter d'attaquer en voyant son adversaire esquiver une seconde fois.

**_« Non… il n'était pas si fluide dans ses mouvements au début du combat… _**songea le vampire.**_ Et l'éclat de ses yeux a changé… il y a anguille sous roche… »_**

Lorsqu'il vit son opposant commencer à convulser, il eut la confirmation que quelque chose se préparait.

Drago tomba à genou, alors qu'un puissant mal de crâne l'assaillit et lui fit perdre son mur de feu. Dorian apaisa quelque peu la douleur, releva le corps de Drago et quitta sa tête.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »** demanda Ginny en sentant l'esprit réintégrer le corps de son bien-aimé.

- **« Mais rien…** répondit Dorian avant de l'embrasser. **Enfin… presque rien… j'ai juste rééquilibré le combat, surtout qu'il ne doit pas tuer son adversaire, chose qui est assez dure à faire face à un vampire qui a une résistance à la magie noire »**

- **« Vampire ? »** dirent Ginny, Ron et Hermione qui écoutaient la conversation.

- **« Oui, le mexicain est un vampire… **répondit Balthazar.** Il doit avoir entre 450 et 600 ans… au moins. »**

Ils regardèrent rapidement le centre de l'estrade lorsqu'un titanesque 'non' sonore retentit.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Drago, une fois les idées remit en place, traça un seconde cercle sur le sol avec sa rapière, mais cette fois il traça aussi quatre runes avec une précision et une rapidité surprenant. Par la suite, il planta son arme dans le sol en face de lui, dans le cercle et mit un genou à terre. Il commença à chanter d'une voix profonde qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

La litanie fit taire les spectateurs et le vampire manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le début de l'incantation.

- **« Non… ce n'est pas possible, **marmonna le vampire déstabilisé, avant de crier.** NOOOON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! SE SORT EST TROP ANCIEN POUR QUE QUICONQUE LE CONNAISSE ! »**

Une aura noir entoura le mexicain, ses yeux prirent une teinte écarlate et se mirent à luire. Alors qu'il sauta sur le serpentard, il se cogna à un bouclier de Vie qui empêchait les morts-vivants de passer. Le vampire martela, avec de nombreux sorts, le bouclier, mais délaissa rapidement Drago, qui incantait toujours, pour élever autour de lui un bouclier de Mort couvrant l'estrade de duel pour empêcher les officiels et directeurs d'intervenir. Il se concentra par la suite sur le bouclier qui protégeait Malfoy qui ignorait toujours se qui se passait autour de lui.

Ricardo utilisait tout les sorts imaginable de la magie noire de haut niveau, du sort de mort, au doloris en passant par les malédictions, mais le bouclier tenait à la grande surprise des spectateurs.

Alors que Drago finissait son incantation, le vampire redouble d'effort. Lorsqu'il arrêta d'incanter, Ricardo se figeait et ne bougea plus. Le dôme doré du bouclier de Vie se dissipa. Drago se leva, s'approcha du vampire et lui murmura à l'oreille une seconde incantation. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se recula et le vampire s'effondra en convulsant et hurlant.

Un pentagramme se forma autour du vampire qui se tordait, sur le sol, de douleur. Les spectateurs étaient effrayés et les officiels choqués. Drago regarda Dorian, ce qui n'échappa pas à Albus et Valérius qui entrèrent en communication mentale avec lui.

- **_« C'est toi qui fait ça ? »_** demanda Albus.

- **_« Non, mais il fallait que je donne un outil à Drago pour se défendre,_**répondit Dorian.**_ Et toi Valérius, tu ne devais pas t'assurer qu'un vampire de 573 ans ne s'inscrive avec les élèves ? »_**

- **_« Les mexicain vont m'entendre… mais toutes les précautions avaient été prises… »_** répondit Valérius.

- **_« Qui était responsable des mexicains ? »_** demanda Dorian.

- **_« Euh… Jonathan… »_** répondit Valérius.

Dorian se leva et descendit directement sur le terrain et se dirigea vers les officiels.

Ginny voulut le suivre, mais son frère et Hermione l'empêchèrent d'y aller, alors que le démon et l'ange suivirent leur 'seigneur'.

- **_« Stop ! Tu vas faire un connerie… »_** lui dit mentalement Albus.

- **_« Tu préférerais que Harry s'en charge ?_** répliqua Dorian.**_ Je suis pas sur qu'il va se contrôler. »_**

Alors qu'il monta sur l'estrade, une fumée noire quitta le corps de Ricardo qui arrêta de convulser.

- **« Il est redevenu humain… »** dit simplement Drago.

- **« Où avez-vous apprit se sort ? »** demanda un homme basané qui devait être ministre vu son habillement chic.

- **« C'est moi qui lui ai apprit, parce qu'un incompétent n'as pas sur faire son travail qui était pourtant simple. »** dit froidement Dorian.

- **« Et vous êtes ? »** demanda l'homme.

- **« Votre pire cauchemar si vous continuez à emmerder. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez ! Déjà que vous avez interféré dans le duel de notre champion et votre petite magouille après avec votre dôme de ténèbres… Je n'accepterai aucun écart de conduit envers moi. »** répondit l'homme.

- **« Et si vous saviez qui je suis, vous vous pisseriez dessus… »** répondit froidement Dorian se qui fit rire Balthazar.

- **« Et vous, qui êtes vous ? »** demanda l'homme au démon

- **« Mais, c'est vrai… personne ne me connaît ici… enfin de vu…** dit-il**. Balthazar Drint'kil, moi et mon frère Araziel Drint'kil régnons en maître sur le quart des terres des miens. »** répondit-il.

- **« Et où sont vos terres ? »** demanda l'homme.

- **« Mais en Enfer ! Car, je suis un Maître-Démon. »** répondit Balthazar en faisant un sourire maléfique.

Ils furent tous estomaqués par cette déclaration. Un Maître-Démon foulait le plan primaire en toute impunité.

- **« Comment est-ce possible… Vous devriez être piégé dans votre plan ! » **dit l'homme.

- **« Monsieur le ministre, **dit Valérius**. Je crois que cette discussion devrait être remise à plus tard. »**

- **« Balthazar… Gabrielle… amenez Ricardo De La Mancha à l'intérieur,** dit Dorian. **Il faut finir le rituel de libération de l'esprit pour qu'il se réveil. »**

Dorian fit apparaître un bouteille et y enferma le nuage de fumée noire qui flottait au-dessus du corps du mexicain. Il donna ensuite une autre bouteille contenant un liquide doré à Drago qui la but.

- **« Va prendre du repos… Ton prochain duel est demain après-midi. »** dit-il.

Dorian s'en alla et Dorian se retourna pour faire face aux officiels. Il en pointa un du doigt.

- **« Toi,** dit-il d'une voix venue d'outre-tombe**, tu me suis. »**

Jonathan sortit du groupe d'officiel et suivit Dorian. Ils quittèrent le terrain.

- **« Sonorus, **dit Valérius.** La victoire revient à Drago Lucius Malfoy et Ricardo De La Mancha est disqualifié au vue de certains faits. »**

Ginny qui avait vue Dorian quitter l'estrade s'échappa de l'emprise de Ron et alla rejoindre son fiancé.

Elle courut pour le rattraper. Ils avaient tournés un coin et disparu du champ de vision de la griffondor. Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin à son tour, elle vit que Dorian avait agrippé Jonathan à la gorge et le soulevait jusqu'au point où ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- **« Alors tu vas enfin me répondre…** dit Dorian avant de lancer Jonathan sur le mur.** Ma patience est à bout et tu n'es plus dans les bonnes grâces de Ahéris. Je n'ai aucune raison de me retenir et de te remettre la monnaie sur ton arrogance et l'abus que tu as fais d'elle… »**

- **« Abus ? C'est toi qui abusait ! Tu devais te la taper tous les soirs parce qu'elle n'a jamais voulue coucher avec moi. Et les fois où elle était plus ouverte à la proposition, tu arrivais et tu repartais avec elle pour je ne sais quelle raison… À moins que tu la baisais à fond c'est moment là… »** ragea Jonathan.

- **« Je ne l'ai jamais amené dans mon lit, ou peu importe où, pour prendre mon pied, comme tu le penses, mais il est vrai que, très souvent, je vienne vous interrompe, car je ne voulais pas que tu la blesses, comme tant d'autres. Mes disciples ont droits à ce traitement de faveur. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Laisse moi rire, **cria-t-il avant de se tourner vers Ginny.** Alors, il baise bien ? »**

- **« Aucune idée… »** répondit tristement Ginny.

- **« Tu devrais demander à Ahéris se qu'elle en pense. »** cracha Jonathan.

- **« Me Demandez quoi ? »** dit Ahéris qui venait d'arrivée.

- **« Si Dorian est un bon baiseur ! »** répondit haineusement Jonathan.

- **« Je ne le sais pas et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une fille qui puisse se prononcer si Ginny ne le peut pas… »** répliqua Ahéris.

Jonathan se jeta sur Ahéris, mais il fut violemment projeté contre un mur.

- **« Recommence et tu es un homme mort… »** dit d'un voix froide et chargé de haine Harry.

Le survivant s'approcha et se plaça aux côtés de Ahéris. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur aspect d'origine.

- **« Petit morveux de Potter… **cracha Jonathan.** Un autre… Vous faîtes vraiment une belle paire toi pis l'autre cinglé de De Mortès.** Il s'approcha de Harry qui se fit devant Ahéris.** Je te lance un défi Potter. Un duel à mort où tous les coups sont permis. »**

- **« Où et quand ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Ici et maintenant. »** dit Jonathan en sortant sa baguette qu'il transforma en épée bâtarde et entailla la jambe droite de Harry.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Jonathan tomba au sol en se prenant la tête en hurlant. Harry se tourna vers Dorian…

- **« Non… c'est pas moi… »** dit-il simplement.

- **¢ C'est moi ¢** dit Märe en devenant visible aux côtés de Harry.

Le kirré s'avança, se mit entre Jonathan et son protégé. Il relâcha ensuite son attaque psychique sur Jonathan.

- **¢** **Je veux un combat loyal ¢** grogna Märe.

Il y eut un rassemblement autour des deux duellistes. Le grand hall était plein de curieux qui voulaient assister à un bon duel. Dorian sortit un émetteur de sa poche.

- **« Mike… »** dit-il dans l'émetteur

- **« Quoi ? »** répondit Mike.

- **« Branches-moi sur les fréquences du monastère. »** ordonna-t-il.

- **« C'est fait… »** répondit Mike au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes.

- **« Message prioritaire... »** commença Harry avant de changer de langue. **¢ Que tous les officiels du tournoi viennent me rejoindre dans le grand hall de Poudlard. ¢ **

Il reçut de nombreuses réponse comme quoi le message c'était rendu.

- **« Mike… avertis les protecteurs de venir nous rejoindre. »** dit Dorian après quelques secondes.

- **« Bien reçu. »** répondit Mike.

Les officiels arrivèrent rapidement Dorian.

- **« Faîtes sortir tout le monde et sécuriser les lieux avec vos meilleurs protections. »** dit-il avant qu'une vague d'énergie fasse tomber les élèves et autres curieux attroupés

Dorian rattrapa rapidement Ginny qui avait perdue, elle aussi, pied à cause de la décharge magique. Il fit signe au personnel du monastère d'exécuter ses ordres avant de porter son attention sur Ginny qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras.

- **« Tu vas aller te mettre à l'abris, ma belle, **dit Dorian en déposant un baiser sur son front.** Amène Ahéris avec toi. »**

- **« Mais, je suis à l'abris ici… »** dit Ginny en faisant la moue et se blottissant dans les bras de Dorian.

- **« Allez va… Ça va chauffer ici. »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Pas avant d'avoir eut un vrai baisé… »** répondit Ginny.

Dorian poussa un soupire se qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa, mais elle décida s'approfondir le baisé.

- **« Hum… hum… »** dit une voix.

Ginny se sépara de son Dorian à contre cœur.

- **« Balthazar, amène Gin et Ahéris et protège les, **dit Dorian avant de s'adresser à Gabrielle.** Va avec les officiels et élève tes meilleurs protections pour les aider. »**

- **« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »** demanda Albus en arrivant avec Valérius.

- **« Harry va faire un duel à mort contre Jonathan, mais il est dans un état seconde. Il est sur le point de franchir un autre pas dans l'acquisition de ses pouvoirs. »** répondit Dorian après que le démon fut partit avec les deux jeunes femmes.

- **« Je vois, **répondit Valérius.** C'est lui qui a créé l'onde magique que nous avons sentis ? »**

- **« Oui, je vous conseil d'aller rejoindre les autres et élever vos meilleurs protections vous aussi… car les prochaines déflagrations seront de plus en plus puissantes et mortelles… »** dit Dorian.

Les deux vieux ne discutèrent pas et sortirent et les protecteurs se rapprochèrent de Dorian.

- **« Il va acquérir son apparence d'outsider et un souffle de magie va balayer le château. Élevez les plus puissantes protections que vous pouvez… ayez recourt à tout votre puissance. »** dit Dorian.

Il laissa les protecteurs et se mit entre les deux opposants.

- **¢ Märe va rejoindre les autres… ¢** dit-il avant de s'adresser aux duellistes.** « Alors… vous pouvez faire votre duel, mais avant, je vais installer des protections. »**

Dorian fit apparaître un dôme de ténèbres avant de se rendre invisible aux yeux des mortels et prit son apparence d'outsider. Il éleva ensuite la plus puissante protection qu'il pouvait.

- **« Vous pouvez maintenant vous saluer et débuter votre duel. »** dit la Mort avant de redonner la mobilité aux duellistes.

Jonathan sauta sur Harry qui esquiva et donne un coup de genou dans l'estomac de Jonathan qui fut projeté conter le dôme protecteur.

- **« Tu vas me le payer…** dit Jonathan en se relevant**. Je vais te tuer sale morveux, ensuite je tuerai Dorian et j'irai violé Ahéris et l'autre rouquine qui est avec Dorian… »**

La Mort, qui était dans un coin retiré du dôme, serra les dents, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et le sang commença à couler et tomber sur le sol donnant naissance à des fleurs d'une beauté irréelle qui moururent instantanément. Mais, il se contrôla… c'était le combat de Harry… Il sentait la fin de Jonathan approcher à grand pas… Et il serait là pour cueillir son âme… Ensuite, il pourra le faire souffrir de mille tourments…

Harry, de son côté, perdit tout contrôle. Il sauta sur son adversaire et l'agrippa au cou avec ses deux mains.

- **« meurt ! meurt ! MEURT ! »** hurla Harry entrant totalement dans une rage noire.

Il sentit en lui sa magie bouillir. Son corps commença à lui être douloureux. Il relâcha son emprise sur son opposant et reculant en titubant.

- **« Hahaha ! Même pas capable d'assumer la mort… »** dit Jonathan en récupérant son épée et s'approchant de Harry.

Une fois près de Harry, il leva son épée pour l'abattre sur Harry, mais un bruit de vêtements qui se déchiraient se fit entendre.

Deux grandes ailes recouverte de plumes émeraudes poussèrent dans le dos du Survivant, suivit de deux ailes plus petites sortant à la base des grandes. Son corps prit du volume et sa peau fut recouverte d'écaille noires et sa tête se métamorphosa, elle devint de plus en plus reptilienne et prit l'apparence de celle d'un serpent. Sa musculature se développa et il gagna deux bons mètres en grandeur. Jonathan, trop stupéfait, avait figé et regardé la métamorphose de Harry.

Du corps de Harry s'échappait des pulsations magique de plus en plus puissantes. Jonathan reprit ses esprits lorsqu'une des pulsations faillit lui faire perdre son équilibre. À cette instant, un lueur maléfique s'alluma dans le regard de Jonathan.

- **« Personne ne peut résister à mon attaque ultime ! »** cria-t-il avant de prononcer une brève incantation qui fit briller de magie sa lame qu'il abattit sur Harry.

À l'instant où la lame allait toucher Harry, celui-ci se releva brusquement, échappant à l'épée qui alla se figé dans la pierre du sol.

Harry déploya ses ailes, écarta les bras et leva la tête au ciel avant de pousser un puissant hurlement. Une aura de magie pure l'enveloppa ce qui libéra une pulsation d'une puissance inimaginable tellement que le corps de Jonathan explosa sous l'impact.

Dorian mit toute son énergie dans le dôme protecteur qui les séparait de l'extérieur au détriment d'une protection personnelle.

L'onde magique le toucha, bien que son armure runique et que son statut d'Empereur de la Sphère de la Vie et la Mort le protégeaient, il sentit et vit son corps lacéré de toute part.

Dorian déposa un genou au sol et regarda sa jambe droite qui avait faiblit. Son genou était ouvert et on pouvait voir la rotule et les ligaments déchirés. Il regarda ensuite sa cheville gauche d'où venait la douleur lancinante lui faisant serrer les dents. Son talon d'Achille était déchiré lui aussi.

Dorian grogna et se relava malgré la douleur.

Harry fixait la purée qui avait été quelques instants plus tôt un homme. Il ne vit rien de l'état de la Mort jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le tire de sa contemplation en marmonnant une incantation qui emprisonna l'âme de Jonathan dans un petit cristal qui mit par la suite dans l'une de ses poches.

- **« Mon frère… c'était inévitable et nécessaire… »** dit la Mort en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- **« Par les Créateurs**, s'exclama la Magie en se tournant vers la Mort.** Tu es vraiment dans un état épouvantable. Regarde, tu as une aile de brisée. »**

- **« Maintenant, nous en sommes au même point de notre évolution et tu me surpasses en puissance brute, **dit la Mort en ne relevant pas la réplique de Harry. **Il ne reste qu'à obtenir la majorité pour pouvoir être reconnu dans nos royaumes respectif et ainsi être couronné officiellement.**

- **« Encore quelques mois à attendre… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Oui… pour toi… »** répliqua Dorian avant de reprendre son apparence mortelle.

- **« Mais, j'y pense… C'est quand ta fête ? »** questionna Harry en revenant à son corps humain.

- **« Personne ne la connaît, exception fait de moi… J'ai mis sous le secret d'un puissant sort cette information… »** répondit Dorian en activant ses runes de régénération.

- **« Tu ne l'as même pas dit à Ginny ! »** s'exclama Harry.

- **« Même mes protecteurs l'ignorent… »** répondit Dorian en referment les trous de ses vêtements.

- **« C'est pas très gentil ! »** répliqua Harry.

- **« Qui a dit que je l'étais ? »** répondit Dorian en faisant disparaître le dôme protecteur et le dôme de ténèbres.

Les protecteurs offrirent un merveilleux spectacle aux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient tous empilés les uns sur les autres et se débattaient pour sortir de là. Harry eut pitié d'eux et d'un geste de la main les sépara.

- **« Wow !** dit Harry alors que les protecteurs étaient projetés dans toutes les directions à une vitesse surprenante.** J'ai plus besoin de me concentrer un max… Je sens la puissance en moi. »**

- **« C'est normal… tu es la Magie… Une fois que tu auras atteint la majorité, tu auras tout to pouvoir et un maître t'apprendra tout sur ton rôle et la magie des Créateurs…** répondit Dorian en s'appuyant contre le mur.** Enfin… c'est ce qui est sensé être… »**

Albus et Valérius revinrent voir l'état du hall avant de laisser entrer les curieux.

- **« Doux seigneur ! **s'écria Albus en voyant l'état de Dorian, avant d'ordonner.** Direction l'infirmerie ! »**

- **« Négatif… **répondit Dorian**. J'ai d'autres choses à faire et je suis capable de me soigner moi-même. »**

Dorian les délaissa et prit la direction de sa chambre avec ses protecteurs qui tentèrent de lui prêter main forte, mais il les rabroua durement en guise de réponse. Mais ses protecteurs, qui avaient l'habitudes de se comportement, insistèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée noire, ce qui mit Malystryx dans une rage noire.

Harry sourit en voyant la réaction de la dragonne et s'imagina celle de Ginny…**_ « Ouf… Il n'est pas sortit de l'auberge… »_** se dit-il avant de revenir à Dumbledore.

- **« Alors, se premier duel ? **demanda Albus.** Je vois que tu t'en es bien tiré, mais je ne vois pas ton adversaire. »**

- **« Il est un peu partout…** répondit Harry.** Une décharge de magie pure… très peu de personnes peuvent y survivre. »**

- **« Je dois en conclure que tu as réduis en purée Jonathan, au sens littéraire et figuré… »** dit Valérius.

- **« Oui… »** répondit Harry avant qu'une paire de bras vienne l'enlacée.

- **« Tu n'as rien ? »** demanda Ahéris en se plaçant en face de Harry.

- **«Non, ce n'est pas comme Jonathan ou Dorian. »** répondit-il.

- **« Minute !** cria Ginny qui était derrière.** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire : 'pas comme Dorian'. Parce que si tu me l'as abîmé, tu vas le regretter. »**

- **« Calmos… C'est lui qui a tenu à rester. Je ne lui ai pas tordu le bras. Et puis de toute façon s'il a de quoi à me faire payer, il ne se gênera pas. » **répondit Harry

- **« Il est rendu où ? »** demanda Ginny

- **« Aucune idée, mais je tenterais sa chambre… »** répondit Harry après quelques secondes

Ginny les quitta d'un pas raide et rapide sous le regard moqueur des autres.

Harry se reprit rapidement et se tourna brusquement vers Balthazar et Gabrielle.

- **« Vous… **dit-il froidement en s'approchant du démon et de l'ange.** Je vous ferai payer… »**

- **« Mais… mon petit Harry,** dit Gabrielle.** Tu n'as rien à nous payer. C'est de bon cœur que nous t'avons donné un coup de pouce. »**

- **« C'est vrai, sinon, tu te morfondrais encore en se moment. »** renchérit le démon.

- **« C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, **poursuivit rapidement l'ange en voyant le regard de Harry**, mais on a autre chose à faire… »**

D'un commun accord, le démon et l'ange disparurent en voyant Harry prêt à leur bondir dessus.

- **« Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne me plais pas, **dit Malystryx qui s'approcha de Harry et Ahéris.** Mais il faudrait permettre aux élèves et aux autres curieux l'accès au château. »**

- **« Effectivement,** répondit Valérius, alors qu'Albus nettoyait le hall de quelques mouvement de baguette. **Mais nous devrions passer sous silence la mort de Jonathan. »**

- **« Oui…** renchérit Albus.** Bien que tuer lors d'un duel soit légal, nous devrions écarter cette mauvaise publicité qui nous mettrait le ministre sur le dos. »**

- **« Mouais… se cher ministre,** dit Harry avec dégoût.** Mais bon… j'ai autre chose plus importante en tête que ce crétin de Fudge. »** finit-il en passant un bras dans le dos de l prof de DCFM.

- **« Juste une dernière petite chose…** dit le directeur alors que les deux jeunes allaient partir.** Je vous demanderai de garder votre… relation secrète… Disons qu'elle n'est pas très 'légale' au point de vue des règlements. »**

- **« Aucun problème avec ça. »** répondit Ahéris en passant ses bras autour du cou de Harry qui les téléporta dans le salon de l'appartement.

La première chose qu'ils entendirent en apparaissant dans l'appartement fut des hurlements.

- **« … SI TU N'OUVRES PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE PORTE, T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! »** hurla une voix féminine suivit de nombreux coups frappés.

- **« Ouf…** dit Harry.** Elle est vraiment furieuse. Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller lui donner un coup de pouce, si je veux rester en vie moi aussi… »**

- **« Mais, jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire le moindre mal. »** répliqua Ahéris.

Une détonation se fit alors entendre et les cris d'indignation de Ginny reprirent. Harry délaissa Ahéris et se rendit à la chambre de son 'frère' pour y trouver Ginny déchaînant toute sa puissance sur la porte de la chambre.

- **« Un petit coup de main ? »** demanda Harry.

Ginny se tourna vers lui. Il put voir son visage ravagé par la tristesse, la peur et un puissant sentiment de désespoir de ne pas pouvoir être au près de Dorian. La griffondor laissa la place au Survivant qui se mit devant la porte.

Harry entra en transe et s'attaqua aux protections de Dorian. Au bout de cinq petites minutes, Harry revint à lui.

- **« C'est fait… mais il doit être très mal en point…** dit-il encore un peu étourdit. Il n'a pas offert une grande résistance.

Ginny se rua dans la chambre de son fiancé. Elle le trouva assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte seulement vêtu d'un pantalon. Elle frissonna à cause de la température glaciale et poussa une exclamation horrifiée en voyant les blessures de son Dorian.

Se dernier ne fit qu'un seul mouvement de la main pour refermer la porte ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Ginny se précipita sur lui et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle ferma la fenêtre pendant que Dorian analysait les pensées et sentiments présent de sa fiancé. Il sentit toute sa peur, sa peine et un autre sentiment, qui venait éclipser tous les autres, qu'il ne put identifier que par supposition, comme l'amour.

- **« Une fois que tu iras mieux, je te ferai passer le pire moment de ta vie. »** dit, d'une voix tremblante, Ginny.

- **« Mouais… mais ça va devoir attendre la semaine prochaine. »** répliqua Dorian en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- **« Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- **« J'ai deux rencontre à faire samedi et ça risque de se prolonger jusqu'au dimanche soir. »** répondit Dorian en plongeant sa main droite dans la chevelure de la rouquine.

Ginny ferma les yeux et apprécia le doux contact de la main de son bien-aimé. Elle s'approcha encore et Dorian la fit monter sur lui et la berça doucement. Ginny oublia peu à peu sa colère contre son amour et se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Dorian grimaça de douleur lorsque la jeune fille se blottit plus dans ses bras, mais il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte et déposer un baisé sur le dessus de sa tête.

Il se leva, toujours en gardant la jeune fille serré contre lui. Il quitta sa chambre pour atteindre celle de sa fiancé. Il passa par le salon où Harry et Ahéris étaient en plein échange buccal. Ils ne firent pas attention à Dorian et Ginny.

Une fois dans la chambre de la rouquine, il la déposa sur son lit. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour disparaître et réapparaître dans la salle temporelle qu'il eut seulement le temps d'activer avant de tomber d'épuisement.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Pas d'inquiétude à avoir… dans la seconde partie, Ginny va donner sa volée à Dorian… (moment que j'affection…)

Désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews, mais sachez que ce geste ma va droit au coeur... merci...

Pis Sojiro pas d'inquétude à avoir pour l'utilisation de la démonologie et tout le reste... j'ai rien inventé... _(Valérius : fait attention... si tu lui dis que c'est sa fic qui t'a inspiré, il va avoir la grosse tête pendant un bon bout et il ne pourra plus passer dans les portes...)_ Bien quoi... ca veut au moins dire qui j'ai trouver un filon qui marche bien et est loin d'etre exploité à fond...


	19. Chapitre 18 seconde partie

Hello ! Voici, comme je l'avait promis la seconde partie du chapitre 18… Je dois dire un énorme merci à mon nouveau correcteur, Sojiro pour avoir fait la correction en très peu de temps.

Je tiens a vous dire un gros merci, à vous tous, qui lisez ma fic, et tout spécialement à ceux qui me laisse une ptite review, merci à vous.

Bon… suffit le léchage de bottes… passons au plus important, le chapitre…

Bonne lecture à tous…

Valérius.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

**Chapitre 18 seconde partie :**

Alors que Harry et Ahéris reprenaient leur souffle, ils furent dérangés par des coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement.

- **« Grrr… pas fichu d'être en paix… »** grogna Harry en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

- **« Il était temps ! »** Dit Malfoy en poussant Harry pour entrer suivit de Cythèla, Syrmaïl, Marc et Kaede.

- **« Désolé si Monsieur-Malfoy-Je-suis-le-prince-des-serpentards-et-des-emmerdeurs ne soit pas ma priorité. »** Répondit Harry en se laissant choir au côté de Ahéris.

- **« Je vois… Tu étais très occuper,** dit malicieusement Malfoy en pointant la marque que Harry avait dans le cou et les traces de rouge à lèvre sur sa joue.** Tu devrais être plus discret et soigner ton apparence lorsque tu sortiras en public… »**

- **« Ce n'est pas que le rouge à lèvre ne te va pas… mais ce n'est pas fait pour allez sur les joues et dans le cou… » **continua Cythèla.

Harry et Ahéris rougirent avant de s'afférer à faire disparaître les marques, que la prof avait laissées, sous les rire des autres.

- **« Alors… ton duel ? »** Demanda Harry à Drago.

- **« Bah…sans l'aide de Dorian, je serais déjà mort, **dit Drago.** Jonathan, qui était l'officiel responsable de la délégation mexicaine, n'avait pas supprimé la candidature de Ricardo De La Mancha qui était un vampire… »**

- **« Ah, bon… Enfin, il aura bien mérité son sort. »** Dit Harry.

- **« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »** Demanda Marc.

- **« Il est mort »** répondit Harry.

- **« Merde… **dit Syrmaïl de sa voix froide et caverneuse **Je voulais lui en mettre une… »**

- **« Comment est-il mort ? »** Demanda Kaede.

- **« Vague de magie pure, **répondit Harry. **Il a littéralement explosé et repeint le hall. Et pour ton info Syrmaïl, Dorian a récupéré son âme. »**

- **« Wow ! La vache… »** s'exclama Drago.

- **« C'est une compensation de pouvoir faire un peu souffrir son âme… »** dit Syrmaïl.

- **« C'était donc pour ça les mesures préventives et les protections. »** Dit Kaede.

- **« Vous saviez,** dit Ahéris en changeant de sujet, **que les dragonnéen veulent leur revanche. »**

- **« TNT Team ! **Cria Marc en levant les bras. **Ils espèrent vraiment pouvoir nous battre ? Mais ils sont cons ! »**

- **« TNT Team?** Demanda Harry. **C'est quoi ça ? »**

- **« Notre équipe de quidditch version Monastère. »** Dit Ahéris.

- **« Et qui sont les joueurs ? »** Questionna Harry.

- **« Marc est gardien, Mike est attrapeur, Kaede, Syrmaïl et Dorian sont poursuiveurs. »** Enuméra Cythèla.

- **« Et vos batteurs ? »** Demanda Drago.

- **« Pas besoin, **répondit Ahéris.** Au quidditch version Monastère tous les coups sont permis et les poursuiveurs sont munis de batte pour frapper le souaffle, les cognards et bien sûr, les joueurs adverses. »**

- **« Nous sommes tous munis d'armure pour nous protéger et nous chevauchons des créatures volantes. »** Poursuivit Kaede.

- **« Ça à l'air vachement génial ! »** Dit Drago.

- **« Ouais, mais c'est très dangereux et surtout très douloureux. »** Rajouta Syrmaïl.

- **« Pour en revenir au sujet de départ, les dragonnéens ont demandé leur revanche sur vous et Valérius va vous proposer de jouer le match ici, à Poudlard. »** Dit Ahéris.

- **« Super ! **Dirent Harry et Drago.** On va pouvoir voir le massacre ! »**

Les jeunes discutèrent encore une heure avant d'être dérangé par l'entrée de Ron et Hermione.

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? »** Hurla Ron en pointant Drago Malfoy.

- **« Je l'ai invité… »** commença Harry avant d'être coupé par un hurlement.

- **« MAIS IL EST PASSÉ OÙ ENCORE !** Hurla une Ginny en furie qui entra dans le salon. Elle attrapa Harry par le collet et lui demanda.** DIS-MOI OU IL EST PASSÉ ! »**

- **« Aucune idée… »** répondit Harry avant que la rouquine ne lâche le Survivant à cause du regard noir que lui jetait Ahéris.

- **« Je le savais !** Cria Ron victorieux.** Il n'est pas fiable. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir trouver quelqu'un de mieux… »**

**PAFF !**

Mais il ne put aller plus loin dans sa tirade, car Ginny lui avait collé une claque tellement forte que Ron perdit pied et tomba.

- **« TU VAS TE LA FERMER !** Hurla-t-elle.** LA PROCHAINE FOIS, TU VAS RÉELLEMENT SOUFFRIR ! »**

Elle quitta rapidement le salon et partit à la recherche de Dorian.

Harry et les autres, exception fait de Hermione, furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant le visage horrifié de Ron marqué par une trace de main plus que visible.

Hermione aida Ron à se relever et ils quittèrent le salon sous les rires.

- **« Ah !** Dit Drago en reprenant son souffle.** J'apprécie de plus en plus Ginny… »**

Mais il fut interrompu, car le fou rire des autres reprit lorsqu'ils virent le regard noir que Cythèla lança à Drago en réponse à sa remarque.

Ils passèrent le souper, qu'ils prirent ensemble dans le salon de l'appartement, et la soirée à rire et discuter.

Les Diablotins quittèrent très tard l'appartement contrairement à Drago qui devait affronter Amade en demi-final le lendemain.

Il ne resta plus que Harry et Ahéris dans le salon. La jeune femme bailla et accota sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry qui passa son bras autour des épaules de Ahéris.

- **« Allez… Je crois qu'il serait temps de dormir. »** Dit Harry en se levant.

Il alla reconduire la jeune femme à sa chambre.

- **« Passe une très belle nuit… » **dit Harry avant de voler un baisé à Ahéris et de disparaître.

Harry réapparut dans sa chambre, il décida de se coucher de dormir au lieu de méditer, pour pouvoir rêver de sa belle. Il mit peu de temps à s'endormir, mais il se fit réveiller par un contact, doux…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une paire de yeux jaunes qui le fixait.

- **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** Demanda Harry.

- **« Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, **dit innocemment Ahéris en se collant sur Harry.** Mais si tu es contre… »**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car Harry la serra très fort contre lui et l'embrassa.

- **« Je constate que Monsieur n'est pas contre la proposition. »** Dit tendrement Ahéris.

Harry était vraiment heureux et s'endormit baigné dans l'amour pour le plus grand malheur et la grande souffrance de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'ils furent endormit, un halo de lumière rouge les enveloppa quelques instants avant de disparaître.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry s'éveilla lentement le lendemain matin. Il se repassa toute sa soirée et se rendit compte, à sa plus grande joie, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en sentant le souffle chaud de Ahéris sur son torse.

Harry sentit une énorme perturbation magique émaner d'eux, mais il ne sut dire ce que c'était, il mit de côté ses interrogations en se disant qu'il aurait la chance de faire quelques recherche et poser quelques questions à certaines personnes.

Machinalement, il plongea sa main dans les cheveux de sa belle et l'embrassa.

- **« Hummm… **dit Ahéris en répondant au baisé de Harry. **Je veux toujours un réveil comme ça… »**

- **« Il n'en tient qu'à toi, parce que moi, je suis tout à fait disposé à te l'offrir. »** Répondit Harry.

- **« Hum… je vais en profiter un max parce que je ne pourrai pas le faire en dehors d'ici. »** Dit-elle un peu triste.

- **« Nous avons encore quelques heures avant le début des duels… »** dit Harry en enlaçant Ahéris.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que Harry et Ahéris mettaient à profit deux longues heures de bécotage (_NdA : Oui… oui… bécotage seulement… gang de pervers…)_ Ginny suivait de près Malystryx, qui avait retrouvé Dorian, jusqu'à la salle temporelle.

La dragonne fit entrer la griffondore et quitta la salle.

Ginny tomba sur Dorian qui était entrains de s'ouvrir les poignets avec un poignard. Elle remarqua aussi que le sol autour de Dorian était rouge et gorgé de sang. Devant cette vision, la jeune fille lâcha un cri et courue vers Dorian. Une fois près, elle lui mit une claque encore plus puissante que celle qu'elle avait donné à son frère.

- **« ÇA** Hurla-t-elle,** C'EST POUR M'AVOIR LAISSÉ SEUL HIER !** Elle lui donna une autre claque aussi forte.** CELLE-LÀ C'EST POUR M'AVOIR FAIT COURIR TOUTE LA NUIT APRÈS TOI !** Elle lui donna une troisième claque qui disloqua, dans un craquement sonore, la mâchoire de Dorian et lui dit avec les larmes aux yeux.** Et celle-ci c'est pour ton automutilation que tu es entrains de faire. »**

Dorian la regarda, il n'avait pas bougé, pas dit un mot, il avait accusé les claques sans broncher et accepté le châtiment de Ginny. Il la vit fondre en larmes à cause de sa rage, sa colère, et son incompréhension de ses gestes. Devant lui sanglotait celle qu'il s'était jurée de protéger. Il sentit une douleur intense de la voir ainsi effondrée. Il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et se mit à la bercer comme si elle était un bébé. Ginny se blottit, dans les bras de son amour, en goûtant à la chaleur du corps de Dorian et elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé.

Après quelques minutes, il déposa Ginny par terre.

- **« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle en montrant les poignets cicatrisés de Dorian.

Dorian ne lui répondit pas, mais lui fit signe d'attendre quelques instants. Il tata un peu sa mâchoire avant de donner un bon coup qui fut accompagné d'un craquement et d'un cri de Ginny.

- **« Parce que la douleur est tout ce que je peux ressentir… c'est toute ma vie… Elle me permet de garder un équilibre,** répondit-il avant de changer de sujet.** Je vois que tu commence à maîtriser instinctivement l'utilisation de la magie dans un corps à corps. »**

- **« Désolé mon amour »** dit-elle en sautant dans les bras et déposant plein de petits baisés sur la mâchoire de Dorian avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que les deux couples prennent du bon temps_ (NdA : La décence SVP ! Toujours de la décence ! C'est plus tard pour la perversité.) _Drago était avec Syrmaïl, Marc et Kaede. Les trois Diablotins lui avaient proposé de l'échauffer et le préparer à son duel.

- **« C'était vraiment un beau duel contre Ricardo, mais loin d'être égal. »** Dit Kaede.

- **« Sans Dorian, je n'aurais pas donné chère de ma peau. »** Répondit Drago.

- **« Mais il faillait avoir une bonne puissance magique pour lancer le sort que tu as fait. C'est un sort de catégorie Alpha-1 de haute nécromancie, enfin plutôt son équivalent. »** Dit Syrmaïl.

- **« Alpha-1 ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »** Demanda Drago.

- **« Pff… qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans cette école. »** Grogna Marc.

- **« Les sorts sont classés en fonction de leur domaine : métamorphose, évocation, nécromancie, arts sombres, etc. Ensuite classé en fonction de la puissance d'où la haute ou basse nécromancie et après une cote est attribuée dans le niveau selon la puissance du sort dans son domaine,** expliqua Kaede. **Le sort de mort le plus connu, l'avada, est un sort Oméga-12 de haute nécromancie, mais il est vraiment limite de passer en Alpha-1 de basse nécromancie. »**

- **« Il y a sept classes : Alpha, Bêta, Delta, Pi, Téta, Rôh et Oméga. Dans chaque classe, il y a douze catégories. »** Expliqua Syrmaïl.

- **« Donc les Alpha-1 sont le summum, des sorts…** dit alors Drago.** Wow ! C'est génial. »**

- **« Enfin… Comme je l'ai dit, normalement se sort devrait être classé comme Alpha-1, mais il n'est pas répertorié dans les archives internationales. »** Dit Syrmaïl.

- **« Normal, **poursuivit Kaede.** Chaque clan à ses propres sorts non classés ou perdus qu'ils gardent jalousement. »**

- **« Il faudrait que j'en parle à mon père. »** Dit Drago.

- **« Ouais, mais pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur le duel de cette après-midi »** dit Kaede.

Ils s'entraînèrent donc jusqu'à ce que le premier duel des sixièmes commence. À onze heures et demi, les deux couples rejoignirent Drago et les Diablotins pour assister au duel entre le Grec et le Chinois qui voulait venger la défaite de son camarade.

Les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs furent très surpris de voir Harry et Ahéris près l'un de l'autre et de les voir joyeux.

La petite troupe s'installa le plus à l'écart possible.

- **« Pronostique ? »** Demanda Ahéris.

- **« Le Grec… »** dit simplement Dorian.

- **« Probablement, mais le Chinois est très remonté contre son adversaire. Sa haine et sa colère sont palpable. »** Dit Ginny en frissonnant.

Dorian passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille qui eut l'air de l'apaisée. Elle lui donna une chaste baisé sur les lèvres et le remercia. C'est à ce moment que deux grognements de mécontentement se firent entendre.

Ils se retournèrent vers la source des grognements pour voir Harry et Ahéris jeter des regards noirs à Dorian et Ginny.

- **« Allez dont prendre une chambre… »** grogna Ahéris.

- **« Ouais »** appuya Harry.

- **£ Au lieu de vous plaindre, suivez dont votre conseil comme ça vous pourrez batifoler à votre aise£ **dit Dorian.

-**£** **Non, mais ils ont raison… **dit Ginny sur un nuage. **Ça ne te dirait pas d'allez faire un petit tour dans la mienne…£** termina-t-elle avec son petit sourire à faire damner un saint.

Dorian plongea son regard doré dans le regard noisette de la jeune fille.

- **_« S'il te plaie… mon amour…allons-y… j'en rêve tous les soirs… tu dois le savoir… »_** lui dit-elle mentalement.

- **_« Tu connais très bien mon point de vu sur la chose. »_** Répondit calmement Dorian.

- **_« Je sais mon amour, tu me l'as déjà expliqué lorsque je voulais m'offrir à toi comme cadeau de Noël. »_** Soupira la jeune fille.

Dorian fit monter Ginny sur ses genoux et l'enlaça.

- **« Désolé,** murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la griffondore.** Mais c'est trop risqué comme je te l'ai déjà dit. »**

Ginny acquiesça et l'embrassa.

Harry et Ahéris se remirent à protester pour cruauté envers les C.S.Q.N.P.P.S.D. ou les Couples Secrets Qui Ne Peuvent Pas Se Déclarer. Ce qui fit rire la petite troupe.

Drago, dans toute sa nature serpentard, se rapprocha de Cythèla et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, tendrement et amoureusement au grand malheur du Survivant et de la prof de DCFM.

- **« Mi bello !** S'exclama Cythèla une fois le baisé rompu.** Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais. »**

- **« Hahaha !** dit Drago. **Disons que j'étais ébloui par ta superbe et divine beauté que j'en ai oublié tout, dont t'embrasser… »**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Cythèla était revenue à l'attaque avec un baisé encore plus passionné que le premier.

Harry détourna le regard trop frustré de ne pas pouvoir embrasser Ahéris à cet instant. Il la regarda.**_ « Elle est… belle… très belle… J'ai tellement le goût de l'embrasser, de la caresser et de sentir son doux parfum qui excite tant mes sens. Et sa voix… qui me fait frémir lorsqu'elle prononce mon nom… »_** pensa-t-il avant de remarquer que Ahéris le dévisageait tout comme Ginny et Dorian.

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Demanda-t-il à Ahéris en espérant ne pas avoir pensé à haute voix.

- **« Disons…** commença-t-elle en se rapprochant de Harry.** Que j'ai pu capter tes pensées, mon ptit Ryry d'amour… »** lui murmura-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

Harry déglutit difficilement en entendant les dernières paroles de Ahéris.

Elle passa sa main sous le gilet de Harry qui frissonna au contact de la main de Ahéris qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- **« Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne pourrai plus me retenir et je vais littéralement te sauter dessus, pour te dévorer entièrement. »** Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

- **« Je n'attends que ça… mon ptit Ryry d'amour… »** répliqua Ahéris.

Un nuage noir vint entourer le couple. Harry profita de l'occasion pour se téléporter dans sa chambre avec Ahéris.

L'atterrissage fut une catastrophe, car ils se retrouvèrent sur le plancher de la chambre, mais c'était le cadet des soucis du couple qui s'embrassait comme si leur vie en dépendait.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les Diablotins rirent énormément en voyant le petit jeu de Ahéris et du départ précipité du couple. Ginny et Dorian se promirent d'avoir une petite discussion avec le couple, car ils avaient senti un changement entre eux.

Valérius demanda alors le silence. Il présenta les duellistes et laissa le duel commencer. Le Chinois ne tergiversa pas et attaqua rapidement et avec beaucoup de force. Le Grec entra dans la danse sans aucun préambule.

Le duel durait depuis une bonne heure et le Grec avait l'air de bien s'amuser au dépend de son adversaire qui enrageait de plus en plus. Le Chinois utilisait des sorts de plus en plus violant et de plus en plus vicieux jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle :

- **« ENDOLORIS ! »**

Le sort brisa les protections du Grec et le toucha en pleine poitrine. Les protections avaient atténué le sort et sa résistance naturelle à la magie lui permirent de rester debout et de ne pas se tordre de douleur.

Un puissant stupéfix retentit dans les gradins. Un rayon rouge alla frapper le Chinois et le figea.

Valérius se tenait debout, dans les gradins des officiels, entouré d'une aura de puissance à faire pâlir. Sur son visage on pouvait y lire de la colère.

Il s'éleva dans les airs et se rendit devant le Chinois en lévitan. Il réveilla le Chinois avec le légendaire bâton de Merlin.

- **« Vous venez de vous disqualifiez et de vous mettre dans un pétrin incroyable. »** Dit froidement Valérius.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ginny siffla en regardant l'aura de Valérius.

- **« Il est fort »** commenta Ginny.

- **« C'est normal pour un descendant de Merlin… »** répliqua Dorian avant d'être interrompu.

Un homme d'imposante stature se présenta.

- **« Mon seigneur,** dit l'homme**, je vous demande l'autorisation d'appliquer notre justice. »**

- **« Accordé, mon cher Sparta. »** Répondit Dorian.

L'homme repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- **« Qui est-ce ? »** Demanda Drago

- **« Attend quelques secondes et tu vas le savoir. »** Répondit Dorian.

Ils suivirent du regard l'homme se rendre sur l'estrade de duel. Il se présenta à Valérius. Ils discutèrent quelques instants avant que Valérius ne retourne avec les officiels.

Sparta prit sa baguette, retira le sort d'illusion qu'il avait sur lui et fit apparaître un casque d'un coup de baguette. Devant le Chinois se tenait Sparta en amure noire couverte de runes ciselées dans celle-ci. Il prit la parole et sa voix résonna dans les gradins.

- **« Moi, Sparta Alphaso, serai celui qui te jugera. »** Dit-il.

- **« Qui es-tu pour me juger ? »** Demanda le Chinois.

- **« La justice des hommes est substituée par la justice des Myrmidons, dont tu as attaqué un de ses apprentis qui est, en plus, mon fils. »** Dit froidement Sparta.

- **« Jamais mon pays ne vous laissera faire ! »** Cria le Chinois.

- **« Il n'y a que deux personnes qui peuvent révoquer mon jugement, **informa-t-il,** et pour ton malheur, j'ai la bénédiction de l'un d'eux. »**

Sparta agrippa le Chinois par la gorge par la main droite et posa sa main gauche sur la joue gauche du chinois. Il marmonna quelques paroles, et la paume de sa main irradiait d'une lumière blanche. Le Chinois hurla de douleur, brièvement, avant que le Myrmidon ne le laisse tomber.

- **« La marque du myrmidon t'empêchera d'utiliser un quelconque sort de magie noire. »** Dit-il avant de quitter avec son fils, l'estrade de duel.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Bon, on va dîner et va falloir que tu te prépare Drago. Tu affrontes Amade cette après-midi. »** Dit Dorian.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans la grande salle. Drago et les quatre Diablotins allèrent s'asseoir à la table des serpentards, alors que Ginny entraîna Dorian à sa table. Elle le fit s'asseoir et s'assit sur les genoux de son fiancé qui grogna, ce qui lui valut un doux baisé.

Neville fut le premier à venir les rejoindre.

- **« Bonjour vous deux, comment allez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-il.

- **« Très bien »** répondit Ginny.

- **« Et toi, t'as la forme ? »** Demanda Dorian.

- **« Oui… ce n'est pas si mal, **répondit Neville avant de demander.** Tu penses que tu pourrais me donner un petit coup de main en DCFM, enfin les sorts de protections. J'aurais bien demandé à Harry, mais il est introuvable et il est presque impossible d'avoir une conversation avec lui depuis quelques semaines. »**

- **« Mouais…** commença Dorian,** je pourrais, mais j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à gérer, mais…** ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air désolé que prenait Neville.** Je vais demander à une connaissance de voir s'il peut te donner un petit coup de pouce. »**

- **« Merci ! »** Répondit Neville.

La grande salle commença à se remplir de plus en plus. Bien que de nombreux griffondors réfutaient la présence de Dorian à leur table, mais aucun ne fit un commentaire sur sa présence.

Harry fit, finalement, son entré suivit de près par Ron et Hermione qui lui posaient de nombreuses questions, mais il ne fit que la sourde oreille à leurs interrogations.

- **« Bonjour ! »** Lança joyeusement Harry en s'assoyant en face de Ginny et Dorian.

- **« Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?** Demanda Ginny.** Pas trop fatigué ? »**

- **« Non… reposé et très détendu… »** répondit Harry portant son regard sur la table des professeurs où Ahéris venait de prendre place.

- **_« On revient sur Terre… »_** dit mentalement Dorian à Harry.

Harry détourna le regard de Ahéris, à regret et se servit un grand vers de jus de citrouille.

Dorian se fit apparaître une coupe qui contenait un liquide noir argenté.

- **« Je peux goûter ? »** Demanda Ginny.

- **« Je ne suis pas sur que tu vas aimer. »** Répondit Dorian.

Ginny fit une petite moue et Dorian lui donna la coupe et elle prit une gorgée.

- **« C'est quoi ? »** Demanda Neville alors que Ginny goûtait le breuvage.

- **« Une liqueur de ma composition. »** Répondit-il.

- **« Ce n'est pas mauvais… mais c'est fort… »** dit Ginny en redonnant la coupe à Dorian.

- **« Et c'est quoi sa composition ? »** Demanda Harry.

- **« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »** Répondit Dorian.

- **« Oui… »** dit Ginny.

- **« Et bien, il y a 40 pourcent du mélange composé d'un grand vin espagnol ou italien parmi les plus anciens que j'ai. Ensuite, 10 pourcent de lait de licorne de Jais, 20 de larme de phénix, 35 d'arbre de Sang et finalement 15 pourcent d'eau provenant du Styx,** répondit Dorian. **Mais les deux derniers ingrédients sont des poisons mortels. »**

- **« QUOI ? » **dirent Ron, Neville et Hermione

- **« Et tu en fais boire à ma sœur ! »** Cria rageusement Ron.

- **« Sombre crétin… Elle est immunisée contre ça par la perle de Vie… »** répliqua sèchement Dorian.

- **« Et tu en bois ? »** Dit Dean qui avait écouté la conversation comme beaucoup d'autres.

- **« Ce n'est pas un secret, mais j'ai développé une puissante résistance aux poisons et autres venins. »** Répondit Dorian en prenant une seconde gorgée de son breuvage.

Par la suite, le repas se passa dans le calme.

Drago ne resta pas longtemps à table et alla se préparer.

À l'heure venue, tout Poudlard c'était amassé dans les gradins pour soutenir leur dernier duelliste de l'école.

Dans les différentes années les autres duellistes de Poudlard n'étaient pas allez plus loin que le quatrième round.

Drago fut le premier à se présenter sur l'estrade. Quant à Amade, personne ne l'avait revue depuis qu'il était parti avec Aritanaë à la fin du défi contre Dorian.

Valérius et Albus avaient couvert Dorian, alors que le directeur de Thèbes et le ministre égyptien voulaient interroger l'élève sous véritasérum. Enfin.. couvert… Ils ont surtout fait ça pour la sécurité du directeur et du ministre qui seraient allez au devant d'un massacre.

C'est alors que Amade apparut en face de Drago.

- **« Désolé du léger désagrément de mon retard. »** Dit Amade.

- **« Bah ! Ce n'est rien,** dit Drago.** Dorian m'a parlé de ton cas. »**

- **« Je vois… »** dit Amade en se mettant en position.

L'officiel qui arbitrait donna le signal. Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent et commencèrent le duel.

Les duellistes commencèrent par se jauger en testant les protections de leur adversaire. Ce petit manège dura au moins une bonne demi-heure.

La patience des duellistes s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Ils pouvaient commettre une erreur qui pourrait leur coûter le duel.

Drago décida qu'ils avaient assez joué et que le temps était venu de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il projeta Amade à l'autre bout de l'estrade.

Par la suite, il invoqua son élément. Un cercle de feu entoura Drago. Les flammes du cercle prirent de l'ampleur et Malfoy se retrouva soudain au centre d'une tornade de feu qui prenait la forme d'un oiseau de quinze mètres d'envergure.

Drago mit toute sa puissance dans cette invocation et créa un imposant phénix qui se jeta sur son adversaire pour l'embraser.

Amade était ébahit devant cet exercice de puissance. Il éleva son bouclier de Tempête quelques secondes avant que l'oiseau de feu ne l'atteigne.

Le bouclier résista, mais Drago maintenait son attaque faisant augmenter la température à l'intérieur du bouclier de Amade qui avait mit toute sa puissance dans sa protection.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dans les gradins, les spectateurs furent soufflés par la puissance du serpentard qui avait fait augmenter la température ambiante.

- **« Ah !** Dit Harry.** Il a enfin réussi à maîtriser son invocation élémentaire. Je commençais à désespérer de ne pas le voir réussir. »**

- **« Tu as bien réussi ton coup en quelques mois. C'est du bon travail. »** Dit Dorian.

- **« Ça prit onze mois…** dit Harry,** enfin deux mois réels pour onze mois dans la salle temporelle. »**

- **« As-tu fait une tentative d'invocation de ton élément ? »** Demanda Ginny.

- **« Oui… cet été avec Demar et tu n'en sauras pas plus. »** Dit Harry.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Amade était tout en sueur et il sentait son bouclier faiblir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir encore longtemps.

Drago, en sentant faiblir son adversaire, augmenta la pression qu'il faisait, mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'il venait de briser le bouclier de Tempête, il relâcha la pression et ramena le phénix au-dessus de lui._(NdA : Le phénix est le prolongement de la tempête de feu dans laquelle Drago se tient.)_

Amade était à genou et il avait une main levée. Il se releva et s'inclina devant le phénix.

- **« Je m'incline et te concède la victoire. »** Dit Amade.

Le phénix s'inclina à son tour.

Drago arrêta son invocation. Le feu l'entourant s'éteignit, mais à sa surprise, le phénix resta présent. L'animal réduisit sa taille et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Drago qui caressa l'animal.

Drago quitta l'estrade pour tomber face à face avec Cythèla qui l'attendait.

- **« Mi amor,** dit-elle en sautant au cou du serpentard, faisant du même coup s'envoler le phénix.** Quelle belle victoire ! Tu mérites une petite séance de relaxation sous ma direction. »**

- **« Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, mais avant que j'accepte ton offre, je dois aller voir Harry et Dorian pour leur poser une ou deux questions. »** Dit Drago.

- **« Fais vite, mi amor, sinon mon offre va expirer. »** Répliqua Cythèla avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Drago partit rapidement après le baisé. Il alla cogner à l'appartement de Harry. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron…

- **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine ? »** Demanda agressivement Ron en voyant Malfoy.

- **« J'ai deux mots à dire à Potter… En privé. »** Dit calmement Drago.

- **« Il est occupé… »** répondit Ron en refermant la porte.

- **« Minute…** Dit le Serpentard en bloquent la porte avec son pied.** Je n'ai que quelques minutes… »**

Drago fut coupé par un cri.

- **« RON ! Laisse-le entré ! »** Hurla une voix féminine que Drago identifia comme celle de Ginny.

Ron poussa un soupir et laissa entrer Drago qui put voir la rouquine les mains sur les hanches et dévisageait Ron d'un air furieux.

- **« Il est dans sa chambre, mais je te conseil de t'annoncer et d'attendre qu'il t'ouvre. »** Lui dit gentiment Ginny avant de repartir.

Malfoy monta à la chambre et cogna.

- **« Harry ! Laisse un peu la prof tranquille et vient ici ! »** Cria-t-il.

Quelques bruits étouffés de l'autre côté de la porte se firent entendre avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Harry.

- **« Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il.

- **« J'ai une question pour toi…** dit Drago.** Pourquoi le phénix est-il encore là ? »**

- **« C'est le gardien de ton élément et il a choisit de rester avec toi. Il t'a trouvé digne de son amitié. »** Répondit Harry.

- **« C'est tout ? »** Demanda le serpentard.

- **« Oui… Il ne te reste plus qu'à entrer en contact avec lui et lui demander son nom… Donc, je te conseil d'aller voir Dorian, dans les jours avenir pour lui demander des informations sur le Linus. Ça te sera utile. »** Répondit Harry.

- **« Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser à tes occupations et allez aux miennes. »** Dit Drago en partant au pas de course pour retrouver sa belle.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ricardo se réveilla en début de soirée et raconta l'histoire de sa vie, sa vampirisation et ses siècles en tant que vampire. Il demanda à voir Drago Malfoy et le remercia de l'avoir libéré de l'emprise de sa vampirisation. Malfoy lui répondit que Dorian méritait aussi des éloges, car c'est lui qui lui avait apprit le sort.

Ce soir là, Poudlard était en fête, car le lendemain promettait un duel très intéressant.

Drago ne participa pas aux festivités. Il préféra s'entretenir avec Harry et Dorian.

- **« Comment vais-je faire pour le battre ? »** Demanda Malfoy.

- **« Il est fort magiquement et physiquement, en plus de sa résistance à la magie… »** commenta Harry.

- **« Mais tu as une carte dans ta manche qui te sera très utile… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Mes démons ? »** Dit Drago.

- **« Oui, mais je te conseil de les invoquer avant et de leur donner les directives, comme ça, durant le duel tu n'auras qu'à les invoquer et ils feront le reste. »** Expliqua Dorian.

Drago demanda par la suite à Dorian des informations sur le Linus. Dorian demanda à Malfoy de revenir le voir plus tard et il lui ferait passer un test. Le serpentard quitta ensuite le bureau de Dorian pour retourner dans son dortoir.

- **« Tu pourrais glisser un mot à Demar ou Drathir pour que l'un d'eux donne un petit entraînement à Neville. »** Demanda Dorian une fois seul avec Harry.

- **« Oui, mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir ? Je l'aurais aidé. »** Répondit Harry.

- **« Il ne te trouvait pas et pensait que tu n'aurais pas vraiment le temps pour l'aider, ce qui est le cas. »** Dit Dorian.

- **« Ouais…** dit Harry.** Surtout que Demar a réunit le conseil des Potter et celui des Black. Les deux prochaines semaines vont être chargées. Je vais demander à Drathir, parce que Demar va être débordé lui aussi. »**

- **« Tu vas voir, c'est du travail. »** Répliqua Dorian.

- **« Bon, je vais y aller moi aussi… Parce que ma belle doit déjà m'attendre… tout comme la tienne. »** dit Harry

- **« Oui, probablement, mais Ginny devra attendre comme Ahéris, parce qu'il faut que je discute avec toi,** dit Dorian.** Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a eut une perturbation magique enregistrée par les capteurs de Poudlard, il y a deux nuits. J'ai aussi remarqué, que l'essence magique de Ahéris s'était modifiée… Sa puissance a augmenté de 75 pourcent… et sa signature magique s'apparente un peu à la tienne. Ginny, pour sa part, avec son don, elle a noté une évolution de vos sentiments de manière drastique. »**

- **« Oui… j'ai senti un changement, mais je ne suis pas capable de l'expliquer… »** dit Harry.

- **« Et bien…** dit Dorian en tendant un livre à Harry.** Je suis tomber sur ce livre, conseillé par Snicks, lorsque je lui ai expliqué ce que j'ai senti. »**

- **« Et c'est quoi ta conclusion… »** demanda Harry en prenant le livre qui n'avait pas de titre.

- **« Et bien… **dit Dorian.** Mon diagnostique… c'est quelque chose dans laquelle je suis nul… Ce qui est arrivé, est le produit de l'amour… donc, je n'ai pas de réponse. Même avec la théorie, je ne suis pas capable de faire un diagnostic sérieux et Snicks n'a pas voulu me donner de réponse. »**

- **« Bon, dans ce cas, je vais lire ce livre ce soir… »** dit Harry.

- **« Tu vas briser le cœur de ta belle si tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Je vais attendre qu'elle dorme… » **répondit Harry en disparaissant.

Harry réapparut dans sa chambre où Ahéris l'attendait visiblement. Il s'approcha de sa belle et l'embrassa.

- **« Ça été long… »** se plaignit Ahéris.

- **« Mais mon amour… Faut bien aider Malfoy, car face à un Alphaso, il n'a aucune chance… »** répondit Harry en déposant le livre sur le bureau et prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- **« Pardonnez, que si tu m'embrasses. »** Répliqua Ahéris.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Une fois que Harry eut quitté, Dorian alla dans sa salle de cours pour faire quelques passes d'armes. Il commença par retirer sa chemise et prit une lance dans le raque d'armes. Il anima deux amures qui seraient ses malheureux opposants.

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, il se battit contre les armures animées avant de sentir une présence entrer dans la pièce.

- **« Alors Amade… Comment ta famille a prit la nouvelle ? »** Demanda-t-il sans arrêter de combattre.

- **« Plutôt bien, César… »** répondit Amade.

- **« Mais il y a un hic… »** demanda Dorian en stoppant les deux armures d'un geste de la main.

- **« Mes frères aînés ne sont pas en accord, mais c'est père qui décide et il est favorable. »** Répondit l'Egyptien.

- **« J'irai voir personnellement ta famille la semaine prochaine. »** Dit Dorian.

- **« Bien, mon Seigneur,** dit Amade**. Mais si vous me permettez, César, je vous mets en garde contre les actions que pourraient prendre mes frères »**

- **« Tu seras récompensé pour cette information. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux et tu l'auras… Enfin, dans une certaine mesure… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Merci César. Je vais réfléchir à ça. »** Dit Amade avant de s'incliner et de quitter.

D'un geste de la main, Dorian ferma les portes et les verrouilla.

- **« Allez, tu peux te rendre visible… »** dit-il.

Devant lui Ginny se matérialisa avec un air boudeur.

- **« Je ne peux même pas te prendre par surprise. »** Dit-elle.

- **« Viens ici**¸ dit Dorian en la prenant dans ses bras.** Viens ici, pour que je console le petit bébé… »**

Ginny se mit à rire et se calla dans les bras de Dorian.

- **« Pourquoi il t'appelle 'César' ? »** Demanda Ginny après avoir profiter de l'étreinte.

- **« C'est la tradition pour les Vingt de prendre le titre le plus prestigieux qu'un ancêtre ait porté,** dit Dorian. **Exemple, pour les Di Castillo, il y eut des nombreux Empereurs romains, des César, dans la famille. Le Julius dans mon nom me vient de l'un d'entre eux. »**

- **« Wow !** dit Ginny.**Et quels autres titres retrouve-t-on dans les Vingt ? »**

- **« Bien, il y a un César, un Empereur, deux Rois, six Princes et dix Lords. »** Répondit Dorian.

- **« Et qui est quoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

- **« Moi, César, l'Empereur, c'est Harry, Valérius et Albus sont les Rois. Les six Princes sont Lupin, Delacour, Romanov, Orochi, Serpentard et Malfoy. Les autres sont les Lords. »** Répondit Dorian.

- **« C'est bien, mais je crois qu'il serait l'heure d'aller dormir… »** dit Ginny en baillant.

- **« Allez, le p'tit bébé a le droit d'être bordé… »** dit Dorian en les transportant dans la chambre.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain matin, la tension au sein de Poudlard était palpable. Bien des élèves se demandaient comment Drago pouvait bien vaincre un adversaire qui était 'insensible' aux sorts. Pourtant, Malfoy ne laissa pas d'inquiétude paraître. À son réveil, il avait invoqué ses deux démons et leur avait donné ses instructions. Les démons étaient heureux de cette tâche que leur confiait leur maître. Ils avaient la chance de prouver leur loyauté et leur valeur.

Drago ne se pointa pas le matin au déjeuner, car Cythèla l'entraîna dans une petite ballade autour du lac.

Harry et Ahéris, pour leur part, roucoulaient, dans un coin reculé du château, tranquille et loin des regards.

Ron et Hermione étaient assit à la table des griffondors.

- **« Salut vous deux ! »** Dit Neville au couple.

- **« Salut Neville. »** Répondit Hermione.

- **« Vous n'avez pas vu Harry ? »** Demanda-t-il.

- **« Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis hier. »** Répondit Hermione.

- **« Va donc demander à Evans… Il doit le savoir. Lui et Harry sont inséparable. »** Grogna Ron.

- **« Sérieusement, **dit Neville,** je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Dorian. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je suis heureux pour ta sœur. »**

- **« Ce gars là est dangereux. Si tu savais ce que nous savons sur lui, je ne suis pas sûr que tu penserais encore ça de lui. »** Répliqua Ron.

- **« Et Ginny est au courant de ces 'choses' »** demanda sceptiquement Neville.

- **« Il semblerait… »** répondit Hermione.

Neville haussa les épaules et alla trouver Luna à la table des serdaigles

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ginny s'éveilla peu à peu. Elle était encore dans la brume de son rêve… **_« Seigneur que j'aimerais pouvoir devenir sienne, totalement sienne »_** pensa-t-elle. Elle fit balader sa main sur le torse nu de Dorian. Elle sourit en sentant les muscles sculptés de son fiancé sous ses petits doigts baladeurs. Elle se colla sur Dorian et commença à lui embrasser doucement le torse. Elle fit descendre ses petites mains et joua avec l'élastique du caleçon de Dorian.

- **« Non…** dit doucement Dorian.** Tu risques de libérer le tigre en moi et il pourrait te blesser. »**

- **« J'en n'ai cure…** dit Ginny entre deux baisés.** Pourvu que tu me prennes. »**

- **« Serais-tu prête à subir les foudres de ta mère, à affronter les autres, leur regard, leur jugement ? Serais-tu prête à donner la vie…? »** Dit Dorian.

- **« Il y a plusieurs moyens de contraception ? »** Répliqua Ginny.

- **« Aucun assez puissant pour moi… Tu oublies que je suis la Vie…** dit Dorian. **Mais au pire je pourrais reprendre cette vie… »**

- **« Non ! Jamais ! Je ne veux pas de ça !** Cria Ginny.** Je le garderai… comme tout ce qui vient de toi. »** Termina-t-elle en retournant baiser le torse de son fiancé.

- **« Pas maintenant… pas aujourd'hui… Attend le mariage au moins… »** murmura-t-il.

Dorian plongea ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien.

- **« Chaque chose en son temps, mais pour l'heure, c'est le temps de manger… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Ça ne me tente pas… **bouda Ginny avant d'ajouter malicieusement. **Sauf, bien sûr, si je peux te manger… »**

- **« Il est presque 10 h…** dit Dorian en ne relevant pas la dernière remarque de la jeune fille et se leva. **Allez, vient, habille-toi de façon moldu et un habillement léger. Je t'amène dîner en Sicile. »**

Dorian alla dans l'une des garde-robes et vit qu'il était plein à craquer ce qui le fit grogner

- **« Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de garder tes vêtements dans TA garde-robe et non dans le mien ? »** Demanda désespérément Dorian.

- **« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est toi qui m'as tout acheté. »** Dit Ginny en venant le rejoindre.

- **« Mouais… »** répondit Dorian en se choisissant un costume moldu, veston cravate totalement blanc.

Il passa prendre une douche, alors que Ginny cherchait toujours une robe. Dorian revint dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille comme seul vêtement.

Lorsque Ginny passa au côté, elle ne put s'empêcher de pensée qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter du corps de son Dorian. Ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait pas capté les pensées de sa fiancée et s'habilla, alors qu'elle alla prendre sa douche. Des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre retentirent.

- **« Entrez… »** dit Dorian en boutonnant sa chemise.

Harry entra dans la chambre et regarda la tonne de linge éparpillé dans la pièce.

- **« Une nuit chargée ? »** Demanda Harry en souriant.

- **« Ne fait donc pas le con,** dit Dorian.** Il y a trop de risques avec mon tigre, elle ne pourrait pas le contrôler et il y a aussi du fait que, aucun contraceptif, sorcier ou moldu, ne fonctionnera. Tu ferais bien de faire attention. Tu es très puissant, ce qui te mets dans la même position que moi. Nous allons devoir développer quelque chose pour nos… »**

- **« Merci du tuyau, je ferai attention,** dit Harry sérieusement. **Mais pour changer de sujet, j'ai parcouru le livre et la seule chose que je vois, c'est que nous nous sommes liés magiquement de manière inconsciente. »**

- **« Je vois… autre chose à savoir là-dessus ? »** Demanda Dorian.

- **« Oui… Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire le chemin inverse et à Babylone dans l'Antiquité, c'était le rite de mariage de l'époque…** dit Harry avant de rapidement changer de sujet.** Tu vas quelque part ? »**

- **« Oui, Ginny et moi, nous allons dîner en Italie,** dit Dorian en mettant sa cravate.** Tu devrais en faire autant avec Ahéris et lui dire ce que tu as découvert sur ce que tu as trouvé. »**

- **« Oui… mais je ne s'aurais pas où l'amenée. »** Dit Harry.

- **« Bah… vient avec nous et tu trouveras bien un petit resto sympa et tranquille. »** Proposa Dorian.

- **« Ouais… pas bête… donne-moi un petit instant pour l'avertir et que l'on se prépare. »** Répliqua Harry en quittant la chambre.

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure après le départ de Harry. Dorian l'informa que Harry et Ahéris se joindraient au voyage et chacun irait manger de son côté.

Ginny mit la robe qu'elle avait choisie. C'était une robe légère fait d'un tissu léger et très fin. La robe descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et elle était maintenue par deux petites bretelles qui laissaient voir les épaules blanches de la jeune fille. La robe était bleue nuit.

- **« Que de beauté en une seule personne. »** Dit Dorian.

- **« Mais tu n'es pas en reste. »** Répliqua-t-elle en regardant Dorian dans son complet blanc.

Il avait, aussi, métamorphosé ses cheveux et les avait raccourcis. Ginny s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour enlacer la jeune Weasley et l'embrasser.

- **« Allons voir si les deux autres sont prêts. »** Dit Dorian.

Ils se rendirent à la chambre de Harry en croisant Malystryx qui leur souhaita un bon repas. Après avoir frappé, il furent accueillis par Ahéris vêtue d'une superbe robe noire longue et moulante.

- **« Harry a dit qu'il allait chercher un peu d'argent et qu'il revenait. »** Les informa-t-elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils partirent tous pour la Sicile. Ils apparurent dans le palais mère des Di Castillo.

- **« Bienvenue à l'un des palais des Di Castillo. » **Dit Dorian.

Dorian héla un serviteur et lui demanda de faire venir l'intendant. Un homme vêtu de noir se présenta quelques minutes plus tard. Dorian lui demanda des indications pour deux bons restaurants assez intimes. L'intendant lui donna deux adresses, dont l'un sur le continent.

- **« Alors… »** dit Dorian

- **« On prend celui du continent. »** Répondirent Harry et Ahéris en disparaissant.

Dorian s'approcha de Ginny, l'embrassa et les transporta dans une rue près du restaurant.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry et Ahéris dînèrent dans le restaurant, c'était leur premier repas en tête-à-tête amoureux. Harry expliqua ce que Dorian lui avait dit plus tôt dans la matinée.

- **« Bah ! Ce n'est pas un problème, mon p'tit Ryry d'amour »** répondit Ahéris.

- **« Ah oui ? »** Dit Harry quelques peu incrédule.

- **« Bien oui… pour toi, venant de toi, je prends tout. »** Répliqua-t-elle.

- **« Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde…** dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise et se mettant à genou devant Ahéris.** Je… Tu as peut-être senti un changement en toi dernièrement, et bien la cause en est que nous nous sommes lié l'un à l'autre… C'est pour ça que… je pensais profiter de se moment pour… enfin… Je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien m'épouser ? »**

Harry sortit de sa poche un écrin qu'il tendit à Ahéris qui s'était figée à la déclaration de Harry. Elle prit l'écrin d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait une bague en or sertie d'un rubis qui brillait de mille feux. La jeune femme prit la bague et la passa à son doigt avant de sauter au cou de Harry, qui tomba à la renverse et l'embrassa passionnément sous les regards interrogateurs des autres clients du restaurant.

Il fallut l'intervention d'un serveur pour les faire revenir sur Terre. Ils s'excusèrent et retournèrent à leur repas, avec un air joyeux.

Harry lui expliqua, par la suite, tout ce qu'il savait sur le lien qui c'était fait entre eux.

Ils finirent leur repas et retournèrent à Poudlard directement, car le duel de Malfoy allait débuter dans quelques minutes.

Ils apparurent à l'écart et furent rejoins par Ginny et Dorian. Ils se rendirent, sans prendre le temps d'allez se changer, au duel.

Ils firent sensation par leur habillement somptueux. Mais c'est surtout Ahéris et Ginny qui firent le plus sensation dans leur robe, mais Ahéris attira le plus les regards, car c'est la première fois qu'elle apparaissait en robe.

La population masculine de tout âge furent éblouis par les deux jeunes femmes. Nombreux sont ceux qui se promirent de tenter leur chance avec Ahéris qui avait, vraisemblablement, rompue avec Jonathan.

Harry et Dorian firent aussi sensation et tout comme pour Ahéris, la gente féminine avait pour projet de s'arracher le cœur du Survivant… ou du moins son corps.

Ron et Hermione vinrent à leur rencontre.

- **« C'est quoi ces habits là ? Non mais… Ginny regardes-toi… Elle est vraiment indécente cette robe et très inappropriée pour l'hiver. »** Reprocha Ron.

- **« Si c'était Hermione qui les porterait, tu ne dirais rien tellement tu baverais devant elle, **répondit sa sœur.** Et puis, nous sommes allez dîner à l'extérieur dans un endroit où ces vêtements sont adaptés. »**

Elle planta là son frère et entraîna Dorian dans un coin reculé des gradins.

- **« Ron… lâche un peu ta sœur. C'est plus un bébé. »** Dit Harry.

- **« Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se refasse attaquer comme en septembre. »** Répliqua Ron.

- **« Crois-moi, ça n'arrivera plus et je voudrais juste ajouter qu'elle pourrait facilement te battre, toi et Hermione en même temps. »** Dit Ahéris.

- **« Laisse-moi en douter. » **Répliqua Ron.

- **« Dois-je te rappeler qui est son maître ? »** Dit Ahéris.

- **« Non… ça va aller. »** Grogna Ron.

Harry alla rejoindre Ginny et Dorian, alors que Ahéris alla rejoindre les professeur de Poudlard, où elle discuta avec Malystryx qui regardait discrètement la bague que Harry lui avait offert. Ginny, qui remarqua le manège des deux professeurs, le signala à Dorian avant d'en parler à Harry.

-**£ Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui est le centre d'attention de nos deux professeurs ?£** Demanda-t-elle en draconien pour ne pas être comprit des personnes aux alentour.

-**£ Sûrement la bague de fiançailles…£** répondit distraitement Harry en fixant sans arrêt Ahéris.

- **« Quoi ? **Dit Dorian, un peu surprit.** Tu va vite en affaire, toi. »**

- **« Tu ne peux pas vraiment parler. Tu l'es déjà depuis quelques mois. »** Répliqua Harry.

- **« Ouais… mais ici les circonstances sont différentes,** dit Dorian.** Ça faisant quand même quelques temps que nous étions 'ensemble' et que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »**

- **« Dis donc que tu ne m'aimes pas tant qu'à y être. »** répliqua furieusement Ginny.

- **« Mais, ma belle…** lui murmura Dorian à l'oreille.** Je ne t'aime pas, parce que j'en suis incapable. Sans cette rune tout serait probablement différent. »**

- **« Désolé mon amour…** dit Ginny en passant la main dans les cheveux courts de Dorian.** J'en viens souvent à l'oublier tellement tu es attentionné envers moi. »**

- **« Suffit le minouchage !** Grogna Harry ce qui fit tourner plusieurs filles vers eux.** Ayez un peu de compassion pour moi… »**

C'est à ce moment qu'un troupeau de jeunes femmes vint s'attrouper au près du Survivant. Ce qui attira l'attention du professeur de DCFM qui voyait SON Harry submergé de jeunes femmes. Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas raide vers le troupeau.

Sur son chemin, elle fut interpellée de nombreuses fois par différents jeunes hommes voulant lui faire la cour. Mais à son grand damne, elle fut rapidement envahit par ces prétendants, ce qui fit voir rouge à Harry qui suivait sa progression.

Ginny pouvait sentir la colère émaner de Harry. Elle frissonna tellement cette rage était palpable. Dorian, en sentant sa belle frissonner, sut qu'il devait agir. Il se leva et ne déploya pas plus de 25 pourcent de son aura de prestance.

- **« Suffit !** Dit-il clairement. Sa voix fit taire les gradins qui tournèrent leur attention sur Dorian.** Allez tous vous rasseoir pour que le duel puisse commencer. **Alors que les filles se disputaient les places près de Harry, Dorian déploya encore un petit 10 pourcent de son aura. **À vos places, maintenant ! Partez les pics assiettes ! »**

Dorian se rassit, alors que les jeunes femmes, autour de Harry, partaient et que Ahéris, qui avait pue échapper à l'attention de ses courtisans, prenait place à côté de Harry.

- **« Merci… »** lui murmura Ginny.

- **_« Merci… »_** dit Harry mentalement.

Valérius se leva et demanda le silence.

- **« Comme ce cher Dorian l'a fait remarquer, il est temps de prendre place pour pouvoir assister au dernier duel qui déterminera qui sera le grand vainqueur du dernier duel des sixièmes années. Ce duel opposera Delago Alphaso à Drago Malfoy. »** Dit Valérius.

Les duellistes se mirent en position et commencèrent le duel au signal de l'officiel. Alphaso éleva sa meilleure protection, car ayant bien observé Drago, il savait que celui-ci pouvait avoir recourt à la force magique à l'état brute autant en magie noire qu'élémentaire.

Drago, lui, décida de tester les défenses de son adversaire au dépend d'une meilleure protection. Il alla titiller les protections, sans y trouver une faille, il décida de faire appel à la force brute de la magie démoniaque. Il lança le même sort que celui qui avait fait plier Dorian lors du duel en DCFM. Le sort, à la stupeur de toute l'assemblée, alla toucher en pleine poitrine le Grec qui tomba sur le sol en convulsant, mais sans pour autant hurler. Drago arrêta rapidement sont sort, ne voulant pas trop 'blessé' son adversaire.

Alphaso se releva et conjura un bouclier et une lance qui irradiait de magie. Drago fit un pas en arrière et appela rapidement ses deux démons.

Les deux êtres infernaux se mirent devant leur maître faisant rempart de leur corps.

- **« Alphaso…** dit Drago. **Pourrais-tu leur laisser la vie si tu me bats. Ils ont pour ordre de ne pas te tuer où blesser mortellement. Je tiens quand même à eux, ce sont de fidèles démons. »**

- **« S'ils n'essaient pas de me tuer, ils auront la vie sauve… »** répondit le grec après que Dorian lui ai confirmé les dire de Drago.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Des cris de stupeurs se firent entendre lorsque Alphaso s'effondra, mais la stupeur fit place à la terreur lors de l'invocation des deux démons hideux… enfin moins que Béruth et Féruth. Les spectateurs eurent droit, par la suite, à un merveilleux ballet entre les deux démons et Alphaso.

Alphaso arrivait à tenir tête aux deux démons et même à prendre le dessus de temps en temps. Alors que les démons occupaient son adversaire, Drago réfléchissait à grande vitesse pour trouver une solution pour venir à bout du grec. **_« Comment vaincre un guerrier aguerrit au combat physique et magique ? Surtout sans le tuer… _**se questionna-t-il.**_ Il est invincible… c'est fou comment ça peut exister du monde comme ça ? »_**

- **_« Nous sommes des erreurs et des aberrations de la nature… »_** dit la voix de Dorian dans la tête de Malfoy

- **_« Tu n'as pas une proposition à me faire pour que je puisse le vaincre ? »_**Pensa Drago.

- **_« Non… _**répondit Dorian.**_ J'en ai assez fait. Ça serait de l'abus. »_**

- **_« Il y a un moyen pour moi de le vaincre au moins ? »_** Questionna-t-il.

- **_« Oui… mais c'est le seul point faible des Myrmidons. Un secret qui ne peut pas être révélé. »_** Répondit Dorian.

- **_« Tu ne peux même pas me donner l'ombre d'une piste… »_** demanda Drago.

- **_« Utilise les vrais Arts Sombres… Ceux qui frappent directement dans l'essence magique. »_** Répondit Dorian en quittant l'esprit de Drago.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »** Demanda Ginny en regardant Dorian.

- **« J'ai parlé à Drago pour lui donner une piste contre Alphaso et à ce dernier, je lui ai assuré de la vérité des propos de Malfoy sur les deux démons, **lui murmura à l'oreille Dorian. **Allez ma belle, vient ici, **poursuivit-il en la faisant monter sur ses genoux,** et profite du duel. »**

Ginny sourit à Dorian avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ce qui provoqua un concert de grognements et de protestations de la part de Harry et Ahéris. Mais les protestations n'y firent rien, le couple était dans sa bulle.

- **« Retirez-moi cette vision, sinon, je vais faire un vrai malheur. »** Dit Harry.

- **« Ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir être leur place… »** lui murmura Ahéris en jouant avec la bague à son doigt.

Le couple se sépara, à regret pour Ginny qui aurait passé la journée à embrasser son fiancé.

- **« Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'embrasser… »** dit Ginny en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé.

- **« C'est ça… et nous, on est fait en bois peut-être ? »** Répliqua Harry.

- **« Ils ne pourraient pas finir plus vite ce duel ? »** Grogna Ahéris mécontente de ne pas pouvoir profiter de son statut de fiancé du Survivant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **_« Les vrais Arts Sombres… mais je ne veux pas le tuer…_** pensa Drago.**_ Enfin… il ne devrait pas en mourir, il est résistant et bien protégé. »_**

Drago stoppa sa réflexion pour éviter un sort que son adversaire venait de lui lancer entre deux attaques des démons. Malfoy répliqua avec un sort, de classe Delta-1 de Haut-Nécromancie, qui brisait, temporairement, la magie de la cible en mille morceaux. Ce sort permet de neutraliser l'usage de la magie de la cible, mais il est très douloureux. Heureusement pour lui, ce sort méconnu n'est interdit par aucun des gouvernements.

Le sort prit Alphaso par surprise qui se plia sous la douleur.

- **« Rester sur vos gardes, mais n'attaquez pas. »** Ordonna Drago aux démons.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **_« Merde… _**pensa le Grec en mettant un genou au sol.**_ Là je suis mal… sans magie, je suis plus vulnérable aux sorts… et je suis moins efficace au corps à corps… donc je ne serai pas capable de tenir contre les deux démons. »_**

Il se releva une fois la douleur disparue. Il délaissa sa lance et son bouclier pour empoigner son glaive. Il pointa Drago en lui disant :

- **« Ça va être entre toi et moi… »**

Drago empoigna sa rapière et s'avança à la rencontre de son opposant en disant aux démons de ne pas intervenir sauf avis contraire. Le combat à l'épée ne fut qu'une succession d'enchaînements d'attaques, de parades, de contre-attaques, de feintes et d'esquive. Les spectateurs assistaient avec émerveillement à cette danse mortelle entre les deux duellistes.

Bien que Alphaso soit plus fort physiquement et qu'il aille une meilleure technique que Drago, ce dernier s'en sortait avec son jeu de feintes et ses réflexes qui lui permettent d'esquiver.

Leur danse dura plus de vingt minutes et les deux duellistes étaient épuisés.

- **_« Normalement, je devrais être encore en état de me battre, mais ses deux sorts et le combat contre les deux démons m'ont littéralement vidé. »_** Pensa-t-il en parant une autre attaque de Drago.

- **_« Il n'est pas possible à vaincre ? _**Ragea Drago mentalement**_ Il faut achever le combat avant que je n'aie plus de forces. »_**

Drago, en pur serpentard, élabora une ruse digne de sa maison. Il feinta une chute, alors qu'il contre-attaquait et, dans sa chute, il donna un coup de pied dans les jambes du grec qui tomba et laissa échapper son glaive dans sa chute.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre son arme, une pression se fit sentir sur sa gorge.

- **« Je crois que j'ai gagné… »** dit Drago en appuyant sa lame sur la gorge de Alphaso.

- **« À mon malheur, il le semblerait… »** répondit Alphaso.

Les démons récupérèrent l'arme du grec et Dorian la récupéra avant de renvoyer ses démons.

La foule fit alors une ovation et applaudit les deux duellistes. Les spectateurs de l'Angleterre se mirent littéralement à hurler de joie que l'un des leurs sortent vainqueur de ce tournoi.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Valérius alla voir les deux duellistes et les félicita pour leur incroyable performance digne de duelliste senior.

Un trophée fut remit à Drago des mains même du précédent champion, Adrianne Andolini, une très belle femme de vingt-six ans, pour les sixièmes années, Kei Kusinagi, un japonais pour les cinquièmes années et Alexandre Chevalier pour les septièmes années.

- **« Vous pouvez maintenant accueillir vos champions,** dit Valérius.** Pour la cinquième année, Michelle Brown de l'Australie, pour la sixième année, Drago Malfoy de l'Angleterre et finalement Alison White des États-unis. »**

Les acclamations reprirent de plus belle, ce qui força Valérius à faire une pose dans son discours.

- **« Pour célébrer leurs victoires, une grande cérémonie sera faite, mais seulement après les duels seniors,** annonça-t-il.** Bien, maintenant que c'est finit pour les duels étudiants, nous vous avons préparé une petite surprise… Une soirée où plutôt un bal est organisé pour la Saint Valentin qui est demain… »**

Un brouhaha effrayant s'éleva parmi les élèves de toutes les écoles. De nombreuses filles vinrent au devant de Harry pour savoir s'il voulait y aller avec elle.

- **_« Aide-moi ! »_** Lança désespérément Harry à Dorian.

- **_« Dis que tu es déjà prit. »_**répondit mentalement Dorian

- **_« Mouais, mais elles vont toutes vouloir savoir avec qui. »_**répliqua Harry

- **_« Tu iras avec Ginny… Parce que je ne pourrai pas être là demain. Et comme ça, Ahéris ne te dévissera pas la tête. »_** Répondit Dorian.

- **_« Et c'est moi qui vais tuer son cavalier. »_** Dit Harry.

- **_« Je demanderai à Aritanaë… »_**proposa-t-il.

- **_« Ok… je marche… »_** répondit Harry.

Alors que Harry fut submergé par la gente féminine, Dorian capta le regard de Ahéris et lui expliqua le plan. Elle approuva, car elle connaissait bien Ginny et Aritanaë. Elle repoussa toutes les approches des hommes en disant qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier.

Tout comme Harry qui brisa bien des cœurs en disant qu'il y allait avec Ginny, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, alors que Dorian devait s'absenter toute la fin de semaine. De nombreuses filles vouèrent à cet instant une haine viscérale, mais elles ne firent ou ne dirent rien en voyant le regard noir que Dorian leur lançait, car Ginny avait été très affectée par cette vague de haine pure. Dorian serra fortement la rouquine dans ses bras pour la protéger. Il lui murmura ensuite qu'ils pouvaient quitter les gradins et regagner leur chambre.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian souleva Ginny et entra dans le demi-plan des Ombres pour se rendre à la chambre, où il déposa la jeune fille.

- **« Tu ne peux vraiment pas te libérer ? »** Questionna Ginny en passant ses bras autour du cou de Dorian.

- **« Non. »** Répondit simplement Dorian.

- **« Pourquoi ? Et ne me compte pas de mensonges et de demi vérités »** menaça Ginny.

Dorian soupira de désespoir. Il fit venir à lui un fauteuil et accueillit Ginny qui vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour de sa fiancée avant de baiser son front.

- **« Ce que je vais te dire, personne, autre que moi, n'est au courant, **dit Dorian en fixant Ginny dans les yeux.** À l'age de huit ans, j'ai fait un sort semblable à celui qui cache le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. »**

- **« Tu commences à me faire peur… »** souffla Ginny

- **« Ce que j'ai caché, c'est la date de ma fête…** dit Dorian. **Je suis né le 14 février 1980. »**

- **« Quoi ?** Hurla Ginny.** C'est ta fête demain et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis. »**

Ginny était maintenant debout en face de Dorian. Elle lui colla, encore un fois, une claque magistrale qui marqua la joue de Dorian qui continua de fixer le regard de la rouquine.

Furieuse, Ginny voulut rompre le contact visuel, mais elle n'en fut pas capable en percevant la tristesse sans fond de son bien-aimé. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en percevant qu'elle était la cause de cette tristesse. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de se faire pardonner en se rendant compte qu'elle avait réagit trop violemment. Elle voulait aussi, par-dessus tout, pouvoir réconforter son fiancé… son amour… mais allait-il la repousser… c'était la deuxième fois en très peu de temps qu'elle s'emportait contre lui… et elle l'avait encore giflée…


	20. Chapter 19 : St Valentin

**On applaudit s'il vous plait… mon plus gros chapitre à vie dans un temps record… 40 pages Words avec 15 500 mots en 12 jours…**

Comme toujours, je veux remercier tous mes lecteurs, mais particulièrement ceux qui me laisse une petite review. Ensuite, j'ai un remerciement spécial à faire à deux personnes, la première m'a encouragée et aidée à écrire ce chapitre et l'autre est mon correcteur, Sôjirô qui à fait le travail ardu de la correction en peu de temps.

**AVERTISSEMENT**. À deux endroit**, le rating de la fic passa à M**, j'ai ajouté un avertissement avant que le texte change de rating et quand il revient. J'en prendrai pas l'habitude.

Alors, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Valérius 

**Chapitre 19 :**

Ginny s'éveilla tranquillement, elle pouvait sentir la douceur de la peau de Dorian sur la sienne. Elle repassa toute sa soirée en revue pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêvé.

**Flash Back :**

Elle venait encore une fois de le gifler… La culpabilité et la tristesse de Dorian la fit craquer… Les larmes coulèrent et elle sentit ses jambes faiblir. Ses jambes lui firent défaut et elle tomba, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, elle ne toucha pas le sol. À travers les larmes, elle put voir le visage de Dorian qui était près du sien. Elle sentit ses puissants bras la serrer à outrance comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie au loin.

- **« Désolé… je… suis… désolé… »** murmura Ginny en serrant désespérément Dorian pour être sur de ne pas le perdre.

- **« Chut… »** dit Dorian en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de Ginny.

Dorian souleva la jeune fille et la déposa sur le lit. Il essuya ensuite les larmes de Ginny et se mit à l'embrasser… Il déposa plusieurs petits baisés sur le font et les joues de la jeune fille avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

La jeune Weasley répondit immédiatement au baisé de Dorian comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle mit tout son amour qu'elle avait pour son fiancé dans se baisé qui s'approfondit de plus en plus. Dorian rompu le baisé et se mit à déposer de nombreux petits baisés dans le cou de sa belle, qui soupira de bonheur. Elle s'attaqua à la cravate de Dorian avant de déboutonner sa chemise, alors que Dorian n'arrêtait pas son œuvre. Il écarta les bretelles de la robe de Ginny avant de la baisser doucement, alors il recommença à dévorer le cou de la jeune fille avant de commencer à descendre sa bouche qui goûtait le moindre centimètres de peau de la jeune fille. Pour le plus grand bonheur et plaisir de la jeune Weasley, Dorian découvrit la poitrine de Ginny, qui ne portait aucun soutien-gorge avec cette robe et alla s'occuper longuement de chacun des seins. Ginny fut parcourut d'un frisson qui lui traversa le corps de la tête aux pieds.

Ginny prit à deux mains la tête de Dorian et l'attira vers la sienne pour l'emporter dans un baisé endiablé.

- **« Encore… mon amour… encore… j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps… »** lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant que Dorian ne redescendre s'occuper des seins de la jeune fille qui en redemandait.

Rating passe à M 

Dorian fit glisser totalement la robe avec l'aide de Ginny qui se retrouva étendue sous Dorian vêtue seulement de sa petite culotte. Ginny profita du moment pour finir d'ouvrir la chemise de Dorian et de baiser son torse quelques instants avant que le jeune homme ne retourne faire honneur à la peau si douce de sa belle. Ginny gémit en sentant la langue de Dorian glisser sur sa peau.

Dorian continua à descendre jusqu'au bas ventre de sa fiancée. Il écarta, doucement, les jambes de Ginny et alla déposer quelques baisés à l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit geindre de plaisir, en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son entrejambe où, il déposa là aussi un baisé, appuyé sur le sexe de la jeune fille qui prit à deux mains la tête de Dorian et la pressa contre son bas-ventre qui était en feu. Le jeune homme réitéra ce baisé par-dessus le sous-vêtement de Ginny.

Dorian retira, par la suite à la demande de sa belle, la petit culotte en la fixant dans ses yeux Ginny qui avait le regard emplit de passion et de lubricité. Dorian alla l'embrasser chastement avant de s'attaquer à son sexe. Dorian déploya ses capacités mentales pour percevoir les moindres pensées et impressions de Ginny. Grâce aux informations qu'il collectait sur ce que Ginny voulait et préférait, il donna un moment de pur bonheur à la rouquine. Durant de très longues minutes, Ginny fut parcourue de soubresauts de plaisir, causés par les attaques répétées de la langue de Dorian, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arc-boute et pousse un petit cri de jouissance.

Ginny qui était totalement épuisée et en sueur n'était plus consciente de ce qui l'entourait, car elle était encore sous l'effet de sa jouissance. Dorian finit de se déshabiller et se coucha au côté de la jeune fille qui se colla sur lui pour sentir sa chaleur, mais elle grogna lorsqu'elle sentit le tissu du caleçon que Dorian avait conservé. Mais sa fatigue prit le dessus et elle s'endormit et fit de très beaux rêves, emplis de passion et d'amour.

Rating revient à la normal 

**Fin du Flash Back :**

Ginny était heureuse… leur relation venait de faire un pas en avant, au lieu d'avoir reculé comme elle l'avait craint lors de sa dernière dispute avec Dorian. Alors qu'elle repensait à sa soirée, elle sentit quelque chose de gluant, chaud et rugueux sur son pied droit. Ginny prit peur et sortit rapidement du lit en poussant un petit cri. Elle vit une forme bouger sous les draps. Lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de Dorian, elle le regarda. Ce dernier la regarda de la tête au pied d'un œil scrutateur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce totalement nue.

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »** Grogna Ginny en gardant un œil sur ce qui bougeait sous les draps.

- **« Mais toi, ma belle… allez, revient ici sinon tu vas avoir froid… »** dit Dorian en soulevant les couvertes.

- **« C'est quoi cette chose qui bouge dans notre lit… »** demanda Ginny en s'approchant doucement du lit.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse de la part de Dorian, car une créature féline au corps de feu avec deux petites ailes sortit de dessous les couvertures et se dirigea vers Ginny.

Ginny reconnut l'animal, elle se transforma ensuite en animal identique sauf qu'elle avec sa taille adulte. Le bébé sauta du lit et commença à jouer avec Ginny sous l'une de ses formes animagus, le Tigronix. Dorian regarda les deux animaux s'amuser quelques minutes au bout desquelles Ginny sauta sur le lit et se place au-dessus de Dorian avant de reprendre forme humaine. Elle se mit alors à embrasser passionnément Dorian qui passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

- **« Bon fête et merci, mon amour… Pour Namour… et pour hier soir… »** murmura-t-elle

- **« Namour ? »** Dit Dorian.

- **« Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai nommé le bébé… Au fait… comment ça se fait qu'il soit là ? »** Répondit-elle en pointant le Tigronix qui était monté sur le lit et les fixait.

- **« Et bien… hier soir, lorsque tu as perdu conscience après ta jouissance, l'œuf a éclos, probablement à cause de tout l'amour qui devait se dégager de toi… **dit Dorian avant de changer de sujet. **Je vais devoir y aller ma belle… Les chefs de tous les clans et familles vassales des Di Castillo De Mortès vont bientôt arriver au palais mère. »**

- **« Non… pas encore… »** répliqua Ginny en se mettant à embrasser le torse de Dorian.

Le jeune homme sentait la langue de sa belle dessiner de petits cercles sur sa peau. Il grogna de contentement. Ginny descendit et avec sa langue dessina les contours des abdominaux de Dorian. Elle mit sa main directement sur l'entrejambe de Dorian, ce qui le fit réagir.

- **« Non…** murmura Dorian. **Je ne pourrai probablement pas contrôler le tigre en moi… »**

- **« Je veux prendre le risque pour te redonner la faveur que tu m'as fais…** lui répondit sensuellement Ginny avant de l'embrasser tendrement et en laissant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Dorian. **Laisse-moi au moins ce plaisir… »**

- **« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… »** murmura-t-il, alors que la jeune fille fit glisser sa petite main sous le caleçon de Dorian…

Dorian prit alors une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il sentait déjà le tigre s'agiter. Il retira la main de la jeune fille de son caleçon et se releva et enlaça Ginny qui était à cheval sur ses jambes.

- **« Non… j'ai… j'ai peur… que ça se passe mal et que ça dégénère. Je… je pourrais te blesser et carrément te violer sur place, si le tigre venait à prendre le contrôle et ça… je… je ne peux pas l'accepter… je tiens trop à toi… »** murmura Dorian qui avait enfuit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

- **« Chut… mon amour… tout va bien se passer… laisse toi faire… J'arrêterai si le tigre s'agite trop. »** Répondit Ginny en caressant les cheveux de son fiancé.

- **« Promit…? »** Répliqua Dorian en regardant Ginny dans les yeux.

- **« Oui, mon amour… je te le promets… »** répondit Ginny.

- **« Je vais briser le scellé de ton don… comme ça tu pourras mieux percevoir quand le tigre va s'agiter »** dit Dorian avant de murmurer quelques paroles qui brisèrent le sceau.

- **« Maintenant, mon amour… détends-toi et profite du bon temps… »** dit Ginny en poussant Dorian pour qu'il se recouche.

- **« Minute… avant… si tu sens que le tigre prendre le dessus, je veux que tu partes… quitte rapidement la chambre et va retrouver Malystryx, elle te protègera de moi… »** termina-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ginny ne répondit que d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre où elle avait arrêté. Elle se remit à baiser le torse de Dorian, alors qu'elle laissa balader une de ses mains sur le caleçon de Dorian. Elle sentit, pour la première fois, une réaction positive de la part de Dorian.

Rating passe à M encore une fois 

La petite main de Ginny excitait de plus en plus Dorian qui, contrairement à son habitude, se laissa emporter par le plaisir. Il sentit son membre se raidir, au plus grand plaisir de Ginny qui concentra sa main sur le membre en érection.

La jeune fille sourit en sentant cette érection sous ses doigts, c'était le signe de sa victoire sur Dorian. Elle repassa sa main sous le caleçon pour caresser la verge directement. À cet instant, elle put constater la taille du membre de son fiancé. **_« Comment une objet de cette taille pourrait entrer en moi… Surtout pour la première fois… »_** pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle empoignant le membre avec sa main qui ne faisait même pas le tour de la verge en demi érection.

Dorian qui avait capté ses pensées lui prit la tête à deux mains pour la mettre à la hauteur de la sienne. Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix chargée de désir.

- **« Je peux modifier la taille, à ton bon vouloir… »**

En disant cette phrase, Ginny sentit le membre rapetisser entre sa main. Dorian embrassa tendrement la jeune fille, qui commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main sur la verge de Dorian. Elle continua une minute ce mouvement lent sous le caleçon, elle ne voulait pas tout brusquer et libérer le tigre, ce qui mettrait fin aux ébats.

Au bout d'une minute, elle relâcha le membre qui était maintenant en érection complète, pour retirer le caleçon de Dorian. Ginny savoura ce moment, dont elle avait rêvé tant de fois. Une fois débarrassées du caleçon, Ginny put enfin contempler ce membre qu'elle désirait tant. Elle reprit la verge dans sa main et continua son mouvement de va-et-vient et elle augmenta peu à peu la pression fait sur le membre et la vitesse des va-et-vient.

Dorian sentait en lui, à ce moment le tigre bouillonner, mais l'animal se frappa à un mur lorsqu'il voulut prendre possession du corps de Dorian, car ce dernier ne voulait absolument pas blesser sa belle. Il faillit perdre sa concentration lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux, humide et chaud parcourir son membre.

Ginny sut immédiatement que sa langue lui avait procuré un grand plaisir. Elle réitéra l'expérience, mais elle concentra son action sur le bout du membre, ce qui fit frémir Dorian. Elle prit ensuite le membre dans sa bouche et fit un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa tête. Elle sentit, grâce à son don, Dorian littéralement exploser de plaisir. Ginny augmenta la cadence de son mouvement. Dorian commença peu à peu à perdre le contrôle du tigre, ce que Ginny sentit et elle accéléra encore pour pouvoir transporter Dorian au septième ciel avant que l'animal ne fasse main basse sur le corps de son amour.

Elle sentit son fiancé s'arc-bouté et la prévenir qu'il venait, mais elle continua son mouvement. Il se répandit donc dans la bouche de sa belle qui avala la semence…

Elle continua encore quelques instants son mouvement de va-et-vient, mais elle fut arrêté par Dorian.

Rating revient à la normale 

- **« Pars…** dit-il faiblement. **Pars, maintenant ! »**

Voyant que Ginny ne quittait pas, il se transporta dans la salle temporelle quelques secondes avant que le tigre ne prennent possession de son corps.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ginny regarda l'emplacement où était étendu son amour… Elle n'avait pas respecté sa promesse de quitter si le tigre prenait le dessus. Elle espérait que cela n'aurait aucune incidence sur leur relation.

Elle avait encore le goût de Dorian en bouche… Ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle avait enfin réussi à décrisper un peu son fiancé sur le sexe.

Ginny se leva, elle chercha sa petite culotte, qu'elle trouva à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller pour aller voir Malystryx. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec Namour sur ses pas et ils se rendirent à la chambre de la dragonne.

Après avoir frappé, la griffondore attendit quelques instants avant que la dragonne ne vienne lui ouvrir.

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu viennes me rendre visite aussi tôt ? Il est seulement 5h30 »** demanda-t-elle à Ginny

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce suivit de près par le Tigronix qui attira l'attention de la dragonne qui demanda une légère explication. Ginny et elle s'assirent sur le lit et discutèrent. La jeune fille compta la soirée et l'éveille que le couple avait eut. La seule chose qu'elle ne put dire c'est la date de fête de Dorian, à cause du sort qu'il avait appliqué dessus.

- **« Et bien… Je dois dire que tu as réussi là, où de nombreuses jeunes femmes ont échoué et j'en suis très heureuse. Il faut qu'il développe son côté amoureux… »** dit Malystryx.

- **« Oui, c'est impératif, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la chose… **dit Ginny avant de changer un peu de sujet. **Mais si je suis venue, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de retrouver mon homme… »**

La dragonne se leva en riant et alla prendre un émetteur sur son bureau.

- **« Aritanaë, peux-tu me dire où est Dorian ? »** demanda-t-elle dans l'émetteur

- **« Donne-moi trente secondes que je cherche sur le système de Poudlard,** répondit le coualt avant de dire. **Salle temporelle. »**

Malystryx remercia Aritanaë et transporta Ginny et Namour devant la salle temporelle et alla voir si Dorian était sous l'emprise du tigre.

En pénétrant dans la salle, elle vit Dorian totalement nu étendu dans une mare de sang, le corps totalement couvert de graffignes d'où s'écoulait le sang. La dragonne lança le sort pour forcer un lycanthrope à reprendre forme humaine, pour être sur que l'esprit du tigre ne soit pas présent dans le corps du jeune homme lorsque Ginny serait présente.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ginny, qui attendait dehors, prit Namour dans ses bras et berça le petit bébé, comme si c'était le sien. En fait, elle se considérait un peu comme la mère de cet animal, car c'est à cause d'elle et de Dorian que l'œuf a éclos… Et puis la forme animagus de son âme est un Tigronix.

- **¢ Allez, mon petit bébé, **rugit Ginny. **Ça te tente de voir ton papa ? Allez, mon beau, dit papa pour maman…¢**

- **¢ Papa… maman… ¢** rugit le petit Tigronix en retour.

Ginny était aux anges, elle espérait que Namour allait lui donner un coup de main pour briser la rune de Dorian, en attendant le jour où elle pourrait donner à Dorian un héritier qui fera sa fierté et qu'il aidera sa maman à briser la rune.

Ginny stoppa ses réflexions lorsque Malystryx lui fit signe d'entrer. Ginny prit peur en voyant le corps mutiler de son fiancé et la colère commença à monter en elle. Elle pensait qu'il s'était encore automutilé, mais Malystryx lui expliqua que le tigre, dans sa frustration, avait dû mutiler le corps de Dorian. Elle fit lévité la corps de son amour jusque dans la tente qu'elle avait utilisé lors de l'entraînement avec Harry. Elle mit le corps dans le lit et elle tenta de le réveiller avec un baisé. Elle utilisa la magie ancienne et mit tout son amour pour lui dans ce simple et chaste baisé.

Dorian se releva rapidement en se tenant le cœur et en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur. Ginny sauta directement sur Dorian et l'embrassa.

- **« Merci, mon amour… »** lui dit-elle.

- **« La prochaine fois, ma belle, tu pars dès que je te le demande… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« 'La prochaine fois' ? Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour recommencer ? C'est sûr qu'en recommençant, tu pourrais acquérir un certain contrôle, pour notre nuit de Noces »** demanda Ginny plein d'espoir.

- **« Oui, ma belle… de temps en temps… C'est vrai qu'avec de la pratique, je vais pouvoir gagner un certain contrôle, parce que je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle à notre première fois et te faire mal. »** Répondit Dorian en enlaçant Ginny.

- **« Merci… Mais je n'étais pas pour sortir de la chambre totalement nue…»** dit Ginny qui se détendit dans les bras de Dorian.

- **« Tu as raisons, ma belle…** dit Dorian. **Je vais enchanter l'une de tes bagues pour créer l'illusion que tu ais des vêtements et l'autre te transportera par porteauloin au côté de Malystryx. »**

- **« Une illusion d'avoir des vêtements… je ne suis pas sur d'aimer ça… un petit finite incantatum et l'illusion part… »** dit Ginny.

- **« Tu penses que j'enverrais ma futur femme se balader nue… Non, l'illusion sera fait en magie draconique et je te le jure, il faut beaucoup plus qu'un simple finite incantatum pour en venir à bout,** répliqua Dorian avant d'ajouter. **Il faudra aussi apprendre à transplaner… ça va vraiment t'être utile. »**

- **« Merci… tu as fait de moi la jeune fille la plus heureuse du monde depuis hier soir. »** Dit Ginny après un instant de silence.

- **¢ Papa… maman… ¢** dit Namour en montant sur le lit…

Dorian regarda Ginny interrogateur.

- **¢ Viens ici Namour… ¢** dit Ginny en prenant le petit Tigronix.

- **« Papa…? Maman…? Ça veut dire quoi, c'est mascarade…? »** Demanda Dorian.

- **« Et bien… heu… j'ai… comme qui dirait… en fait… heu… »** bégaya Ginny.

- **« Ça va… ça va… j'ai compris… il te prend pour sa maman et tu as décidé de jouer le jeu… Mais en plus tu me mêles à l'histoire… »** dit Dorian calmement avant de se tourner vers le Tigronix. **¢ Et bien maman mérite une punition… tu es d'accord Namour… ?¢ **

Le Tigronix poussa un petit rugissement. Dorian se mit alors à chatouiller Ginny pendant que Namour lui lécha le visage. Ginny était vraiment heureuse en ce moment et elle sut que jamais rien ne pourrait la séparer de son amour…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dans une autre partie du château, Harry quitta la douce chaleur du lit et du corps de Ahéris. Il se rendit dans le salon où il trouva Hermione assise seule dans un fauteuil avec un livre à la main. Harry alla la rejoindre.

- **« Tu es tombé de ton lit ce matin ? »** Demanda-t-il.

- **« Harry !** Dit Hermione en faisant le saut. **Non, je t'attendais… Parce que je voulais te parler. »**

- **« Et bien, je t'écoute… »** dit Harry en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- **« Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour ce que tu as fais lors du tournoi. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »** Dit-elle.

- **« C'est normal que je sauve une personne à qui je tiens. »** Répondit Harry.

- **« Merci quand même…** dit-elle. **Ensuite, je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe depuis quelques semaines… Tu as été un bout de temps presque l'ombre de toi-même et personne ne pouvait avoir une discussion avec toi et depuis trois jours, tu es sur ton petit nuage… »**

- **« Simple…** coupa Harry. **Je suis en couple avec Ahéris depuis trois jours… »**

- **« Mais elle est professeur et c'est interdit par le règlement… »** commença Hermione.

- **« Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que ça reste secret. »** Coupa encore une fois Harry.

- **« Autre chose… depuis quand savais-tu que Dorian était un Di Castillo De Mortès ? »** Demanda Hermione.

- **« Depuis le premier jour que je l'ai connu… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Et ça veut dire quoi toute cette mascarade de fausse identité… »** demanda Hermione.

- **« Ça seulement Dorian pourrait te répondre, mais je suis sur qu'il ne le fera pas… Il a ses raisons… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as laissé Ron et moi ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

- **« Ah là, je me suis rangé du côté de Dorian, parce que vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous en prendre à lui. Ensuite, avec l'entraînement que j'ai reçu, mes connaissances dépassent de loin les vôtres et les problèmes survenus en court d'année dépassaient vos compétences. »** Répondit Harry.

- **« Tu nous as tenu à l'écart sur toute la ligne ! »** Protesta Hermione.

- **« Vous n'étiez pas prêt pour ça… »** répondit calmement Harry.

- **« Et Ginny elle ? Elle était prête peut-être ? »** Répliqua Hermione.

- **« Ginny c'est une autre affaire qui ne regarde qu'elle et Dorian. Si tu veux vraiment une réponse à ce sujet, va voir directement les deux intéressés. »** Répondit le Survivant.

- **« Il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter notre éloignement ? »** Demanda Hermione.

- **« Aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il faut vous mettre à notre niveau… mais nous allons attendre la fin de l'année,** dit Harry. **Si tu veux, je vais te présenter à Demar, et tu pourras jeter un œil sur sa bibliothèque en même temps. »**

Hermione accepta et Harry les téléporta tous les deux dans les appartements privés de Griffondore. La brunette regarda Harry avec un air qui ne lui disait rien de bon…

- **« Je sais… je sais… **dit-il. **On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, mais je n'ai pas transplané, je me suis téléporté. Quelques choses que seul les outsiders puissent faire… Donc, non tu ne peux pas… pour l'instant. »**

Harry ne lui donna pas la chance de répondre et la tira en direction de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Harry vit Demar, Drathir et Snicks autour d'une table entrain de discuter. Hermione, pour sa part, elle regarda la bibliothèque avec des yeux qui semblaient vouloir lui sortir de la tête. Elle se dépêcha de parcourir les rayons oubliant tout le reste. Harry sourit en regardant son amie faire et il alla rejoindre ses protecteurs, pour profiter de l'occasion pour discuter avec eux.

- **« J'ai une petite faveur a vous demandez…** commença Harry à Drathir et Snicks. **Drathir, je voudrais que tu donnes un petit entraînement privé à Neville Londubat. Je l'aurais bien fait, mais Demar m'a planifié d'autre chose. Et toi Snicks, je veux que tu t'occupes un peu de Hermione et Ron et de leur entraînement. »**

- **« Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »** Dit Drathir.

- **« Moi non plussss je n'ai pas de problème avec sssa. »** Dit Snicks.

- **« Il va falloir que tu ais un entraînement intensif dans la salle temporelle avant ton anniversaire, pour être digne de ton nouveau statut de Magie. »** Dit Demar.

Hermione revint à ce moment vers Harry avec une dizaine d'énormes bouquins dans les mains.

- **« C'est livre là sont rares… et les plus intéressant, mais il y a tellement de livres écrit dans différentes langues que je ne connais pas. »** Dit Hermione.

- **« Ssssi tu permets…** dit Snicks sous sa forme de coualt. **Je vais te dire par quels livres commensssser. »**

Hermione regarda d'où provenait cette voix sifflante. La griffondore échappa ses livres se surprise en voyant le coualt et poussa un cri.

- **« Qu'est… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »** Demanda-t-elle en se mettant derrière Harry.

- **« Ça, **dit Harry en pointant Snicks, **c'est un coualt. Il s'appelle Snicks et est l'un des quatre protecteurs de la famille Potter. Ensuite, il y a Demar, un dragon de mercure, c'est le vieux rabougrit… et finalement Drathir, que tu connais déjà. »**

- **« Et qui est le quatrième ? »** Demanda Hermione.

- **« Il est sortit chasser… »** répondit Demar.

- **« Donc, Hermione, Snicks sera celui qui te guidera lors de ton futur entraînement. Pour l'instant, je te conseil seulement des lectures et légères les lectures. »** Dit Harry.

Le coualt amena Hermione dans la bibliothèque pour lui dire quels livres prendre. Harry demanda mentalement à Snicks de ramener son amie dans l'appartement, alors qu'il retourna dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans sa chambre, il vit que Ahéris dormait encore. Il se fit une joie de la réveiller avec un doux baisé.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que Harry réveilla Ahéris et que Hermione était occupé avec Snicks, Dorian qui venait de remettre le scellé sur le don de Ginny, il communiqua avec Aritanaë, pour l'avertir qu'il allait au bal ce soir avec Ahéris. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le coualt ne se réjouissait pas trop à l'idée de passer sa soirée à un bal, surtout prévenu la journée même du dit bal. Dorian coupa rapidement le lien entre lui et son protecteur.

- **« Allez, on retourne à la chambre… »** dit Dorian en enlaçant Ginny qui tenait Namour et il les transporta dans la chambre.

Ginny déposa le Tigronix et se tourna vers son Dorian qui était toujours en tenu d'Adam. Elle prit le temps d'apprécier la vue avant qu'il n'aille prendre une douche. C'était dur pour Ginny de ne pas aller rejoindre son fiancé sous la douche, mais elle préféra revêtir sa petite nuisette bleu et se remettre au lit pour dormir encore un peu…

Lorsque Dorian revint, il trouva Ginny couchée sur le lit entrain de jouer avec Namour. Dorian s'habilla avec ses vêtements de cérémonie, un habit de noble espagnol du 18ieme siècle, sous le regard approbateur de Ginny. Il passa sa rapière à son côté droit et le glaive du côté gauche. Il mit sur sa tête le serre-tête de la famille au lieu de la traditionnelle couronne de la Mort.

- **« Allez ma belle… passe une belle fin de semaine, je reviens dimanche soir »** dit Dorian avant d'embrasser Ginny. **¢ Et soit tranquille Namour… N'embête pas trop ta mère…¢** termina-t-il en caressant l'animal.

- **« Toi aussi passe une bonne fin de semaine… »** répondit Ginny après le baisé.

Dorian disparut, quelques secondes plus tard, dans un nuage de fumée noire.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian réapparut dans le hall du palais mère des Di Castillo. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'intendant vienne à sa rencontre.

_(Conversation en italien)_

- **« Mon seigneur, nous venons de finir de tout mettre en place pour le rituel. »** Dit l'intendant après s'être incliné.

- **« Quand les invités arrivent-ils ? »** Demanda Dorian.

- **« Certains sont déjà ici, César, mais tous devraient être présent d'ici deux heures au maximum,** répondit l'intendant. **Mais les protecteurs ne sont pas encore arrivés. »**

- **« C'est bien Fredo,** dit Dorian. **Pour les protecteurs, je m'en occupe. »**

_(Fin de la conversation en italien)_

Dorian congédia l'intendant avant de se rendre dans la salle du conseil. Il appela mentalement tous ses protecteurs et leur demanda de venir le rejoindre. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que Mortéa apparaisse dans un nuage de fumée, suivit de près par Malystryx et Séréna. Aritanaë arriva quelques secondes après. Myska fut la dernière à arriver.

- **¢ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda le phénix noir. **J'ai encore beaucoup de travail avec Arthur… ¢**

- **¢ Et moi, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire avant d'aller au bal… ¢** siffla rageusement le coualt.

- **¢ Vous n'en aurez que pour quelques heures…** dit Dorian. **Dans cinq heures maximums, vous serez de retour, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de vous pour aujourd'hui en tant qu'héritier de la famille. Aujourd'hui est mon intronisation en tant que Chef de famille. ¢**

- **¢ QUOI ?** dirent tous les protecteurs avant que Malystryx continue, **mais ce n'est pas ta fête elle est… ¢**

- **¢ Nous ne le savons pas…¢** constata Aritanaë.

- **¢ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? ¢** Demanda Malystryx.

- **¢ Le sort d'Aislamiento… »** répondit Dorian.

- **¢** **Tu as mis sous secret ta date de naissance…¢** commença à réprimander la dragonne.

- **¢ Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça… Nous avons autres choses à faire… Les préparatifs sont déjà finis. ¢** Dit Dorian.

- **¢ Dans ce cas, nous allons nous préparer. ¢ **Dit Aritanaë.

Les protecteurs partirent et laissèrent seul Dorian dans la salle du conseil. Il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil.

- **« Alors, comment va ce cher Dorian ? »** Demanda Araziel en pénétrant dans la salle du conseil.

- **« Aussi bien que d'habitude… »** soupira Dorian.

- **« Ouf… je n'en suis pas sur moi… »** rétorqua Angela.

- **« Qu'en tout sera finit, tout ira pour le mieux, **dit Dorian en se leva. **Venez, nous devons nous rendre dans la chambre de l'Assemblée. »**

Dorian, suivit du démon et de l'ange, se rendirent dans une salle immense où des dizaines de personnes s'affairaient. À l'autre bout de la salle, une estrade avec quelques sièges étaient bien visible de l'autre bout. Dorian se dirigea vers l'estrade, où Aritanaë donnait des ordres aux serviteurs. Au centre de la pièce, un chaudron en adamantium de taille titanesque prenait place. Sous le chaudron, un feu magique était allumé. Malystryx supervisait la fabrication de la potion.

Dorian laissa l'ange et le démon rejoindre Balthazar et Gabrielle, alors qu'il prenait place dans le trône qui était sur l'estrade. Il attendit que tout le monde soit présent. Durant près de deux heures, il regarda des centaines de personnes entrer dans la salle et s'incliner dans sa direction à leur arrivé. De nombreux chefs de familles étaient venus avec leur jeune fille dans l'espoir que Dorian la prenne comme futur femme. Dorian eut un rictus lorsqu'il capta les intentions de ces chefs de familles. Rare étaient ceux qui savaient que Dorian s'était déjà trouvé une femme et il était heureux que la nouvelle ne se soit pas propagée. Dans la salle, se tenaient de nombreux moldus, sorciers et autres créatures magiques, tels des démons, anges, célestes, infernaux, vampires, elfes, manticores, minautores, dragons, griffons et bien d'autres encore.

Une fois tous les invités arrivés, les protecteurs vinrent rejoindre Dorian sur la scène. Il se leva et demanda ce silence.

- **« Bonjour et bienvenue à vous tous…** dit Dorian. **Pour les bien de la cause, toutes les conversations seront faites en anglais pour des raisons évidentes et pratiques.** L'assemblé acquiesça. **Je vous propose de commencer à l'instant, car j'ai d'autres obligations, aussi importantes que ceci, aujourd'hui,** dit Dorian en descendant de l'estrade. **Débutons par le rituel. Dans ce chaudron, vous devrez mettre quelques millilitres de votre sang, pour les moldus, sorciers et êtres humanoïdes. Pour les autres créatures magiques, quelques plumes, poils ou écailles suffiront. Par la suite, je joindrai mon propre sang au votre. »**

Les personnes les plus près du chaudron s'exécutèrent. À tour de rôle tous les chefs de clans et de famille vinrent déposer du sang ou une partie d'eux dans la potion. Une fois terminée, Dorian s'approcha du chaudron suivit de près par ses protecteurs. Sur son chemin, les invités se tassèrent. Il capta les pensées des jeunes filles qu'il croisa, mais sans ses facultés mentales, il n'était pas ardu de deviner leurs pensées aux gloussements qu'elles poussaient sans arrêt.

Arrivé au chaudron, Dorian prit l'un de ses poignards et s'entailla les veines du poignet droit et laissa couler plusieurs millilitres de sang dans la potion. Aritanaë, Myska, Mortéa et Séréna mirent quelques plumes ou poils dans la potion, alors que Malystryx y mit son sang.

Dorian prit une louche et brassa le mélange en prononçant une formule. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, un flash lumineux émergea du chaudron. Dorian se fit apparaître une coupe d'un claquement de doigt. Il plongea sa coupe dans la potion et récupéra un peu du liquide rouge qu'il avala cul sec. Ses protecteurs suivirent son geste et ils retournèrent à l'estrade. Les chefs de familles prirent eux aussi une coupe qu'ils burent.

La préparation de la potion et l'ingestion de celle-ci, prit en tous deux heures.

- **« Bien, maintenant, que le rituel de Vassalité est maintenant fait, nous pouvons passer aux nouvelles nominations,** dit Dorian. **Pour les anciens, vous avez pu remarquer la présence d'un nouveau protecteur. Effectivement, à partir de ce jour, Mortéa, sedden de son état fait partit des protecteurs de la Famille Di Castillo De Mortès.** Mortéa s'avança pour être en évidence. **Ensuite, passons au conseil militaire. Je place ma confiance en ceux que mon père avait choisit et je voudrais que vous veniez me rejoindre ici, ainsi que Kertizal, Balthazar Drint'kil, George Smith, Brian Thompson et Albert Müller. À oui… j'allais oublier… Eudore… viens-toi aussi.»**

Deux sorciers et deux sorcières s'étaient avancés et montèrent sur l'estrade lorsque Dorian avait demandé au conseil militaire que son père avait nommé. Par la suite, un elfe noir se présenta suivit, d'un démon, un homme en armure noire, couverte de rune et de trois moldus en habits militaires, des États-unis pour George, Britannique pour Brian et finalement allemand pour Albert.

Les dix personnes s'inclinèrent devant Dorian.

- **« Messieurs, je vous prierais de suivre Fredo, l'intendant, il va vous conduire dans une autre pièce, j'ai à m'entretenir avec vous après. »** Dit Dorian.

Les généraux s'inclinèrent encore une fois avant de partir à la suite de Fredo.

­**- « Les nominations sont maintenant terminées, maintenant, passons aux demandes et doléances. »** Dit Dorian en s'asseyant dans son trône.

Aritanaë et Myska partirent à cet instant, car ils avaient d'autres obligations. Pendant plus d'une heure, Dorian écouta les demandes de quelques chefs de familles, mais il coupa court au bout d'une heure et demie.

- **« Je suis navré, mais je n'ai pas plus de temps a vous consacrez présentement, mais je serai disponible si vous prenez rendez-vous ou si vous m'envoyer un hibou,** dit Dorian. **Dimanche de cette semaine et de la semaine prochaine, je serai disponible ici même pour cela. »**

Alors qu'il se leva pour partir, il sentit une perturbation magique près de lui, accompagnée d'une douleur à sa rune-cœur. Il sut à cet instant qui était la cause et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit Ginny et Namour apparaîtrent dans une gerbe de flamme rouge/rose.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ginny essaya de se rendormir, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue au bout d'une heure et demie. Tout autour d'elle, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son fiancé, mais pour son malheur il était parti pour la fin de semaine. Namour était lové contre le ventre de la jeune fille bailla et se leva pour se rapprocher de Ginny

- **¢ Vient ici Namour… ¢** dit-elle en prenant le Tigronix et le serrant doucement.

- **¢ Papa…?** **¢** Dit dans un petit rugissement la créature.

- **¢ Il est partit… il va revenir juste demain soir… ¢** dit Ginny en caressant l'animal qui semblait être dans le même état qu'elle.

Ginny resta là quelques instants dans la tiédeur des draps, mais ce n'était pas 'normal'. Parce que normalement, depuis plusieurs mois, elle sentait toujours la présence chaude de Dorian sur sa peau.

Elle ne put rester dans le lit plus longtemps sans lui. À ce moment, elle prit la décision de ne pas passer la nuit hors des bras de son fiancé. Elle alla prendre une douche et elle alla mettre la superbe robe de cérémonie, une robe princière d'Italie à la fin du 17ieme siècle, que Dorian lui avait acheté. Elle mit en tous trois heures et demies pour être prête. Elle avait même dissimulé ses deux épées courtes.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour se rendre à Dorian. La solution s'offrit à elle lorsque Namour poussa un petit rugissement.

- **¢ Namour…** dit Ginny en prenant le petit Tigronix dans ses bras. **Veux-tu voir papa ? ¢**

- **¢ Papa ! Papa ! ¢** Rugit sur un ton joyeux le petit animal.

- **¢ Oui…** dit Ginny. **Tu devrais pouvoir apparaître magiquement à côté de papa en te concentrant sur lui… Allez mon petit bébé… pense fort, fort, fort à papa. ¢**

Ginny espérait que ce qu'elle avait lu dans le petit livre sur les Tigronix est vrai, car selon ce livre, il pouvait voyager par les flammes, comme le phénix. Cela prit quelques minutes, mais elle sentit la température augmenter autour d'elle, avant de voir des flammes rouges/roses les enveloppées.

Lorsque les flammes s'éteignirent, elle se trouvait devant Dorian.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Lorsque Ginny apparue, les chefs de familles sorcières les plus près tirèrent leur baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille. Les filles des chefs de familles s'étaient toutes retrouvées sur le bord de l'estrade lors des doléances, pointèrent à leur tour leur baguette sur Ginny.

Dorian qui voyait ce qui se passait dans le dos de sa fiancée, décida d'agir.

- **« Baissez vos baguettes immédiatement. »** Dit froidement Dorian.

C'est à ce moment que Ginny se retourna pour voir des centaines et des centaines de personnes, elle qui pensait que Dorian n'était qu'avec ceux qu'elle a rencontré la dernière fois. Elle eut un mouvement de recule et s'adossa à Dorian et frissonna en sentant la haine et le dégoût sans nom que les jeunes filles lui portaient. Elle serra Namour pour y trouver du réconfort, car elle se disait que Dorian ne la ferait pas devant l'assemblé, ce qui serait une 'faiblesse' de sa part.

Mais à sa surprise, Dorian l'enlaça et lui murmura quelques paroles apaisantes.

- **« Laissez-moi vous présentez ma fiancée,** dit Dorian ce qui fit réagir les filles et certains pères. **Et la date de notre mariage sera fix… »**

- **« Le 22 août de cette année »** coupa Ginny.

- **« Peut-on savoir qui elle est ? »** Demanda de manière dédaigneuse une jeune femme plantureuse et blonde qui était sur le bord de l'estrade.

Ginny se dégagea de l'étreinte de Dorian, déposa Namour et s'avança vers la jeune femme d'un pas ferme.

- **« Qui es-tu toi, pour poser cette question ? »** Demanda avec hargne Ginny.

- **« Lisette des TroisDuchés,** dit pompeusement la jeune femme. **Je suis la fille d'un des plus influents membres de la famille Di Castillo De Mortès. Alors qui es-tu toi ? Parce que devant moi, je ne vois qu'une petite fille, une petite Sainte-Nitouche mal baisé qui s'attache à César seulement pour son argent. »**

Ginny voyait rouge, elle ne sait pas comme elle fait pour ne pas sauter sur cette pétasse pour l'étriper, mais elle se calma lorsqu'elle sentit, avec son don que Dorian bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Il était à la limite de la métamorphose.

- **« J'ai des qualités que Dorian affectionnes,** répliqua alors Ginny. **Et toi… en as-tu ? »**

- **« Oui… bien sûr. Je suis bien élevé et je connais les bonnes manières et l'étiquette. Ce que tu n'as visiblement pas. Je suis aussi une experte dans un domaine que tu n'as jamais expérimenté. Je suis une pro en matière sexuelle… »** dit Lisette.

- **« Laisse moi rire,** répliqua Ginny. **Aucunes de ses qualités ne sont celles qu'affection mon petit Dodo. »**

- **« Soit plus respectueuse quand tu parles de César ! »** Cria Lisette en brandissant sa baguette sur Ginny.

Au moment ou elle brandit sa baguette, Namour sauta sur Lisette qui tomba sur son postérieur alors que le Tigronix se mettait entre elle et Ginny en montrant les dents et grognant.

- **¢ Maman gentille… pas faire mal… »** grogna Namour.

Dorian s'approcha.

- **« Mon seigneur… sauvez-moi de cet animal maléfique que cette personne a lancé sur moi ! »** S'écria Lisette.

- **¢ Namour… vient me voir. ¢** Dit Dorian avec un grand sourire.

Le Tigronix arrêta de grogner et regarda Dorian qui se pencha. L'animal s'avança et Dorian le prit dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser la tête.

- **« Allons, Miss Des TroisDuchés, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Mon petit Namour essayait seulement de protéger celle qu'il considère comme sa mère. »** Dit Dorian en remettant le Tigronix à Ginny.

- **« Merci, mon amour… »** dit Ginny à ce moment avant d'embrasser Dorian au grand malheur de Lisette et des autres filles qui voyait leur chance d'avoir Dorian s'envoler.

- **« Maintenant, je dois aller rencontrer mes généraux. »** Dit Dorian en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Ginny et de se transporter dans la salle du conseil où les dix généraux attendaient.

Dorian murmura à Ginny d'allez dans la chambre des maîtres et de l'attendre, mais elle protesta qu'elle voulait rester. Dorian, ne voyant pas d'inconvénient lui permit de rester.

- **« Alors, messieurs, je suis désolé de vous avoir faire attendre, mais je suis sur que vous avez pus faire connaissance. »** Dit Dorian en invitant les dix personnes à s'asseoir.

- **« Mais ce n'est rien César. »** Répondit un sorcier.

- **« Première règle, lorsque nous sommes en conseil appeler moi Dorian et non par mon titre,** dit Dorian. **Ensuite, je replace ma confiance en vous six, mais vos taches seront quelque peu modifiés. Premièrement, vous vous occuperez seulement des troupes sorcières, le commandement des créatures magique tombe sous le contrôle de Balthazar. Le Service de Renseignement (SR) c'est Kertizal qui en hérite. Eudore, lui a ses propres troupes à gérer et il est nommé stratège militaire, personne ne connaît mieux la guerre que lui. Les moldus sont commandés par Albert, George et Brian… »**

Dorian fit un briefing sur ce qu'il voulait avoir comme conseil militaire. Ensuite, les cinq anciens généraux dressèrent un bilan des troupes et de l'entraînement qu'ils suivaient et celui que Dorian veut imposer. Les généraux prirent congés, mais George resta après le départ des autres.

- **« J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous,** dit George en tendant une boîte de bois vernie. **C'est le produit d'une collaboration entre certains de nos ingénieurs et quelques sorciers. »**

George ouvrit la boîte pour y dévoiler deux pistolets blancs.

- **« Ces deux pistolets sont faits en mithril, car c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les enchantements,** commença George, alors que Ginny s'approcha pour voir de quoi il était question. **Il y a un enchantement qui vous permet de faire feu sous l'eau, il y en a un aussi qui vous permet de le faire venir à vous, un autre qui va faire de vous le seul utilisateur. Toute autre personne voulant utiliser votre arme recevra un choc et une douleur immense, mais le plus intéressant reste celui-ci. »**

L'Américain déposa la boîte sur la table et prit une arme. Il retira le chargeur et le montra à Dorian.

- **« Regardez ceci…** dit George en montrant le chargeur. **Vous avez un chargeur agrandit magiquement pour contenir cent cinquante balles par chargeur. Vous pouvez voir le nombre de munitions qu'il vous reste en regardant sur le chargeur, il y a un compteur qui vous donne cette information. »**

- **« Je te remercie George… »** dit Dorian.

L'Américain parti et Ginny s'approcha de Dorian et quémanda un baisé en faisant une petite moue. Dorian grogna, mais lui donna ce qu'elle voulait, sous le rire de Ginny.

- **« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, peux-tu me dire depuis quand nous nous marions le 22 août ? »** Demanda Dorian qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- **« Et bien… **dit Ginny qui vira au rouge. **Ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps que j'y pense et j'ai toujours voulu me marier au mois d'août. »**

- **« Que va dire ta mère lorsque tu lui annonceras… »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Elle va se mettre à m'engueuler et je vais passer le pire été de ma vie… »** répondit Ginny.

- **« Tu penses réellement que tu vas passer tout l'été avec ta famille ? Moi, je ne pense pas. Parce que je vais prendre ce temps pour terminer ton entraînement et tu as un mariage à planifier. Tu viens de te voir échoir cette lourde tâche… »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Est-ce que j'ai carte blanche ? »** Demanda alors Ginny qui était de plus en plus heureuse.

- **« Bien sûr ! Et,** dit-il en prenant quelques choses dans sa poche, **je vais te donner la clef de mon coffre personnel, de Gringotts de Rome. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Ahéris de t'accompagner pour faire des retraits et je te préviens… Tu n'as pas de limite»**

Ginny était aux anges. Elle dit à Dorian qu'elle allait se faire aider par Malystryx, Ahéris et Cythèla. Elle continua à parler de comment elle voyait le mariage pendant encore quelques minutes, mais son attention fut captée, à nouveau, sur le cadeau que Dorian avait reçu.

- **« Alors,** dit-elle. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

- **« Une arme moldu… **dit Dorian. **Il ne faut vraiment pas le sous estimer, regarde… »**

Dorian prit le pistolet qui était déchargée. Il chargea l'arme, enleva le cran de sûreté, pointa l'arme sur un buste en marbre qui décorait la pièce et fit feu. Lorsque le coup partit, Ginny sursauta, tout comme Namour, et se boucha les oreilles.

- **« Tu es malade ! Ça fait un bruit du diable ton truc… »** dit Ginny, mais elle arrêta lorsqu'elle vit ce que l'arme avait fait au buste.

- **« Tu vois ce que je veux dire… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? »** Demanda Ginny.

- **« Non… **dit Dorian, mais en voyant l'air que prenait Ginny, il ajouta. **Je ne veux pas faire de toi une machine de guerre. Ton apprentissage t'apporte amplement de quoi te défendre, ma belle. »**

- **« Je vois…** dit Ginny avant de changer de sujet. **Alors, c'est quoi le programme maintenant ? »**

- **« Je vais te ramener toi et Namour à Poudlard… »** commença Dorian.

- **« Non, on vient avec toi ! »** Dit fermement Ginny.

- **« Tu ne peux pas, mais pour toi et Namour, je reviendrai cette nuit… Pour pouvoir border mes deux petits bébés…** ria Dorian alors que Ginny prenait un air outré. **Allez… je sais que tu en meurs d'envie… Alors pour ça, il faut que vous retourniez au château. »**

Ginny prit Namour dans ses bras et se colla sur Dorian qui enlaça la jeune fille. Dorian réapparut dans la chambre de Poudlard.

- **« Allez, tu te prépares pour le bal… »** commença Dorian.

- **« Je pense que je suis déjà prête… »** répondit Ginny en tournant sur elle-même pour faire remarquer à Dorian la robe qu'elle portait.

- **« Ok… Je n'ai rien dit… »** répliqua Dorian.

Dorian retira les armes de sa famille, ainsi que son serre-tête qu'il remplaça par la couronne de cristal. Il laissa aussi sa cape avec l'emblème de sa famille.

Ginny dit au revoir à Dorian avant qu'il ne disparaisse encore une fois dans un nuage de fumé.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian réapparut devant le Voile de la Mort. Il sentit qu'il avait déclanché des alarmes lors de son arrivé. Il prit rapidement son apparence d'Empereur de la Vie et la Mort et se plaça devant le voile.

De nombreux aurors entrèrent dans la salle suivis de près par des Langue-de-Plombs. Ils brandirent tous leur baguette sur l'être qui se trouvait devant le Voile de la Mort.

- **« Ne bougez plus ! »** Cria un aurore.

- **« Vous ne pensez tout même pas pouvoir m'arrêter, moi la Mort… »** prononça Dorian en se tournant vers les membres du Ministère qui reculèrent. **Je suis venu rouvrirent la Porte du Royaume des Morts qui a été scellée à la mort de mon prédécesseur. Je vais ouvrir à nouveau le lien entre les Royaumes Extérieurs et le Monde Primaire. »**

Dorian refit face au voile et leva la main droite. Il prononça une formule dans le langage des mort. Le voile commença à s'agiter doucement, mais les Langue**-**de-Plombs ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise lorsque trois formes sortirent du voile. La première était un ange de la Vie, suivit de près par un ange de la Mort et finalement arriva un Collecteur d'Âme.

- **« Faite parcourir la nouvelle qu'un nouvel Empereur de la Vie et de la Mort est présent,** dit Dorian dans le langage des morts. **Je vais ouvrir la Porte entre les deux Mondes. »**

Les êtres retournèrent l'autre côté du voile après s'être incliné. C'est alors que les sorciers commencèrent à réagir et à lancer une multitude de sort sur Dorian qui éleva une protection. Sans plus se préoccuper des mortels, il se lança dans une longue incantation dans une langue qui n'a pas été prononcée depuis la mort du dernier Triumvirat.

Le voile tomba dévoilant derrière celui-ci une immense porte battant en or massif. Dorian continua sa formule et la Porte s'ouvrit finalement. Il se tourna encore une fois vers les sorciers qui regardaient ébahis ce qui se passait.

- **« N'ayez crainte mortels, il y aura un contrôle serré sur les outsiders qui sortiront des plans Extérieurs. Mais je vous mets en garde. Si un quelconque mortel traverse cette Porte, il se retrouvera directement dans mon Royaume et il sera mort. »** Dit Dorian avant de passer la Porte.

Après avoir passer la Porte, Dorian se retrouva dans son Royaume qui c'était attroupé pour l'accueillir. Un ange de la Vie vint le voir.

- **« Mon Seigneur, **dit l'ange. **Un être de l'air a passé la Porte il y a peu de temps et il veut faire le chemin inverse. »**

- **« Son nom… »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Sirius Orion Black, mon seigneur. »** Répondit l'ange.

- **« Oui, vous pouvez l'autoriser à voyager entre les deux mondes sans restrictions. »** Dit Dorian.

Alors qu'il allait continuer, il fut arrêté encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était par l'ange de la Vie qui était venu l'accueillir, donc le plus haut gradé.

- **« Mon Seigneur,** commença l'ange. **Cette requête est un peu spéciale, mais voyez-vous cette femme et cet homme sont mort dans l'autre Monde, mais la femme était enceinte lors de sa mort. Aujourd'hui, les parents aimeraient que leur fille puisse se rendre et vivre dans l'autre Monde sans restrictions. »**

- **« C'est peu commun, mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui sont ceux qui demandent cette requête. »** Questionna Dorian.

- **« Brandon et Viviane, pour leur fille Graciela Maria Esperanza Di Castillo De Mortès. Ils sont tous les trois des Êtres de Lumières. »** L'informa l'ange.

Dorian se figea… une sœur… il avait une petite sœur… qui devait avoir un an et demi de moins que lui.

- **« Mon Seigneur êtes-vous bien ? »** Demanda l'ange en voyant l'étrange réaction de Dorian.

- **« Requête accordé, mais je veux que tu ramènes la jeune fille toi-même dans le Monde mortel,** dit Dorian. **Et je veux que tu remettes la lettre que je vais rédiger à une jeune rouquine du nom de Ginerva Molly Weasley. »**

Dorian se conjura du parchemin et un stylo. Il écrit rapidement une lettre pour Ginny qu'il remit à l'ange. Ce dernier repartit aussitôt pour accomplir sa mission. Pendant encore deux heures il écouta des demandes, avant de déléguer cette tâche à Yuri, l'ange de la Vie qui c'était occupé de sa sœur.

Dorian se retira dans ses appartements qu'il avait. Il trouva une personne vêtue d'une bure grise. Il sut qu'il avait devant lui un Créateur, lorsqu'il s'approcha encore un peu de la personne.

Le Créateur se leva et présenta sa main droite à Dorian qui la prit sans hésitation. Il se sentit transporter dans un autre univers…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que Ginny lisait un livre que Dorian lui avait demandé de lire, elle fut dérangée par l'arrivé de deux personnes. La première, était un être aux cheveux blanc et aux grandes ailes blanches parsemées si et là de plumes dorées ou noires.

La seconde personne était une jeune fille, d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur que l'or. Elle avait des yeux de chat vert. Elle était plutôt jolie.

Alors que Ginny détaillait les deux nouveaux venus, elle ne vit pas l'ange lui tendre une lettre que lorsqu'il la lui mit devant les yeux. Elle prit la lettre et reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de Dorian.

_Ma belle,_

_J'ai une petite faveur à te demander, la personne qui accompagne l'ange est vraisemblablement ma sœur que mes parents eurent, quelques mois après leur morts, dans les plans Extérieur. Elle s'appelle Graciela Maria Esperanza Di Castillo De Mortès._

_Alors, tu vas me la tenir au chaud et bien occupé. Au pire va demander l'aide de Harry et de Ahéris, mais pas de mes protecteurs. Essai aussi de ne pas lui en dire trop sur moi._

_Merci pour ce petit coup de main, je te revaudrai ça ma belle._

_Dorian._

Une fois qu'elle eut lu la lettre, celle-ci se consuma instantanément.

- **« On peut me dire ce que je fais ici ? »** Demanda avec beaucoup d'impatience Graciela.

- **« Aussi impatiente que son frère,** dit Ginny avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à l'ange. **Vous pouvez vous retirer. »**

- **« Mon frère ? Tu le connais ? Dis-moi il est où pétasse ! »** Dit agressivement Graciela en menaçant Ginny avec une épée qu'elle avait conjuré.

Ginny réagit rapidement en tirant ses deux épées courtes et désarma la jeune fille.

- **« Premièrement, tu vas te calmer et respirer par le nez,** dit Ginny. **Ensuite, tu vas t'asseoir et m'écouter. »**

Graciela obéie à contrecœur et c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut le petit Tigronix sur le lit.

- **« Première chose à savoir sur ton frère, **dit Ginny alors que Graciela alla s'asseoir sur le lit. **Ici, il est connu sous le nom de Dorian Evans. »**

- **« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda la sœur cadet de ce dernier.

- **« Vois-tu, il préfère garder l'anonymat à Poudlard. »** L'informa Ginny.

- **« Mais il est où mon frère ? Et qui es-tu ? »** Demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement Namour qui se laissa faire.

- **« Ton frère devrait revenir dans la soirée et je ne peux pas dire où il est parce que je l'ignore. »** dit Ginny

- **« Et toi… qui es-tu ? »** Redemanda avec un ton un peu plus sec Graciela.

- **« Je m'appel Ginny et je suis le disciple et la fiancée de Dorian… »** dit Ginny.

- **« Sa fiancée… »** dit surprise Graciela.

C'est à se moment qu'elle décida de s'attarder à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'est là qu'elle aperçut les armes de la famille qui reposait sur un bureau, un cape avec l'emblème familial et des vêtements masculins et féminins un peu partout dans la pièce. Graciela ramena son regarde sur Ginny. Le Tigronix alla vers Ginny, alors que celle-ci venait, a son tour, s'asseoir sur le lit.

- **« Où as-tu pu avoir un Tigronix ? »** Demanda Graciela.

- **« Cadeau de Noël de ton frère… **répondit Ginny en caressant l'animal. **Il s'appelle Namour. »**

- **« Comment il est… mon frère ? »** Demanda finalement Graciela après un petit moment de silence.

- **« Il est l'être le plus compliqué que je n'ai jamais connu…** répondit Ginny. **Mais il sait être doux, attentionné, enfin avec moi, et froid et distant avec presque tout le monde… »**

Ginny se lança donc dans un discours passionné sur Dorian, malgré que ce dernier lui ait demandé de ne pas trop parler de lui. Elle parla pendant plus d'une heure avant d'être interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de son frère, suivit de Hermione dans sa chambre.

- **« Ha ! Ginny, je te trouve enfin ! Mais tu étais passé où se matin ? »** Demanda Ron.

- **« Ce n'est pas tes affaires… »** répondit Ginny.

Hermione, qui venait de voir Graciela, se présenta.

- **« Hermione Granger, sixième année Gryffondor. »** Dit-elle.

- **« Graciela Evans »** répondit-elle ne se souvenant ce que Ginny avait dit sur Dorian.

- **« Quoi ? Tu… tu es apparenté à ce malade de Dorian… »** dit Ron, mais il le put finir sa phrase car il sentit une immense douleur monter en lui.

Ron s'écroula sur le sol gémissant de douleur. Devant lui se tenait Ginny, baguette levée, le visage déformé par la rage.

- **« Tu dis encore une autre chose de mal sur lui et tu vas encore plus le regretter. »** Dit Ginny en arrêtant le sort.

Hermione déglutie difficilement. Elle aida Ron à se mettre debout et lui demanda de partir et de ramener Harry. Une fois que Ron eut quitté les jeunes femmes, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

- **« Il faut qu'on parle… »** dit simplement Hermione.

- **« Si c'est pour parler de mon frère, tu peux laisser tomber… »** commença Ginny.

- **« Ça n'a pas vraiment rapport avec lui. »** Répliqua Hermione.

- **« Alors, vas-y parle… » **dit Ginny.

- **« On ne pourrait pas… parler en privé… »** dit Hermione en regardant Graciela qui regardait la scène qui se déroulait.

Ginny n'eut pas à répondre, car Harry arriva à la course dans sa chambre. À se moment, Graciela dévisagea le nouveau venu, qui la fixait aussi.

- **« Tu dois être Harry le fils d'oncle James et de tante Lily… Je m'appel Graciela »** dit-elle.

- **« Tu connais mes parents ? »** Demanda Harry.

- **« Oui, j'ai grandit dans les plans Extérieurs avec mes parents. Les tiens et les miens se voyaient très souvent. »** Répondit-elle.

- **« Faudrait vraiment se faire une grande réunion de famille un de ses jours. »** Dit Harry.

- **« Ce n'est pas tout, mais moi, je veux voir mon frère. »** Dit Graciela.

- **« Viens avec moi, on va voir ce que je peux faire… »** dit Harry en sentant que Hermione voulait être seul avec Ginny.

Harry amena Graciela dans le salon. Il essaya de contacter Dorian, mais il n'y arriva pas. Ils engagèrent, par la suite, la conversation alors que Hermione et Ginny faisaient de même. Alors qu'ils commençaient à parler, Ahéris descendit et vint les rejoindre. Après quelques présentations d'usages, la discussion reprit et le sujet central était, bien évidemment, Dorian.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ginny invita Hermione à s'asseoir, alors qu'elle fit de même.

- **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entre toi et Dorian ? »** Demanda Hermione.

- **« Il n'y a rien à dire…** dit Ginny. **Ça ne regard que moi et lui… »**

- **« D'accord…** dit rapidement Hermione. **Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que nous redevenions des amies comme avant…? »**

- **« Peut-être…** dit Ginny après un moment. **Mais, il faudrait que tu laisses, mon fiancé tranquille et que tu acceptes ce que je ressens pour lui… »**

Hermione et Ginny continuèrent leur discussion dans une atmosphère plus détendue.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian venait de réapparaître dans ses appartements dans son Royaume. Il était faible, ce que le Créateur lui avait fait l'avait totalement vidé de son énergie. Il reprit forme humaine, regarda sa montre et vu qu'il n'avait passé que deux minutes avec le Créateur, alors qu'en réalité, il avait passé plusieurs années avec celui-ci. L'entraînement d'un Empereur n'est pas de tout repos. Il décida de quitter son Royaume sans plus tarder. Il rentra à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il apparut dans la chambre de Ginny, il fit faire le saut à Hermione.

- **« Toi aussi tu peux te déplacer magiquement à Poudlard ! »** Dit Hermione.

- **« Comme, tous nos protecteurs, à Harry et à moi. »** Répondit Dorian en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il fut rejoint par Namour qui vint quémander quelques caresses. L'animal fut suivit de près par Ginny qui embrassa directement le jeune homme. Hermione se sentit rapidement de trop et elle quitta le couple.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que Harry, Ahéris et Graciela discutaient dans le salon, ils virent Hermione redescendre.

- **« Pour votre information, Dorian est de retour… **dit Hermione. **Ce n'est pas tout, je dois me préparer pour le bal. »**

Graciela se leva d'un bond à l'annonce de Hermione et fonça vers la chambre de Ginny. Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre pour tomber sur Ginny qui était monté par-dessus quelqu'un et elle était entrain de l'embrasser passionnément. Le visage de Graciela vira au cramoisie en s'apercevant qu'elle aurait dû frapper avant d'entrer. Elle décida donc d'attirer leur attention en toussant légèrement, mais ils ne réagirent pas. Elle décida de recommencer, mais plus fort. Cette fois-ci, Ginny arrêta d'embrasser Dorian et se releva. Elle descendit de dessus son fiancé.

Dorian se releva et fixa Graciela, tout comme elle le fixait. Dorian sentait en elle une immense joie. Il perçut aussi de nombreuses pensées. **_« Est-ce qu'il va m'accepter… Est-ce que je serai à la hauteur… Est-ce qu'il m'aimera… »_** Ses pensées étaient chaotiques et elles se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Dorian décida d'abréger les souffrances mentales de sa petite sœur en l'invitant à venir le rejoindre. La jeune fille perdit tout contrôle qu'elle avait maintenue depuis son arrivé. Elle courut vers son frère et sauta dans ses bras. Dorian, quelques peu, prit de court fit monter sa sœur sur ses genoux et commença à la bercer, pour calmer les larmes qui avaient commencées à couler des yeux de sa sœur et pour apaiser ses tremblements. Dorian était quelques peu désemparé et regarda Ginny pour avoir un peu d'aide. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et Dorian fit le lien entre eux.

- **_« Ma belle… _**pensa Dorian. **_Viens m'aider… je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »_**

- **_« Fais comme si c'était moi… »_** répliqua mentalement Ginny.

- **_« Je ne me mettrai pas à l'embrasser quand même ! »_** Répondit Dorian.

- **_« C'est un bon début, mais pas comme tu le fais avec moi. Juste un petit baisé sur le front…C'est un bon début. »_** Dit Ginny.

Dorian s'exécuta et il sentit sa sœur arrêter de trembler, mais elle ne semblait pas se calmer pour autant. Dorian demanda encore une fois de l'aide à Ginny, mais elle ne lui répondit que c'était à lui de trouver une solutions.

- **« Ciela…** dit Dorian. **Ça te dirait d'allez à un bal ? »**

- **« Allez à un bal ? »** Dit Graciela.

- **« Effectivement…** répondit Dorian. **Je serais vraiment heureux de pouvoir y aller avec deux magnifiques jeunes filles à mon bras. »**

- **« Mais, je n'ai rien… »** commença sa sœur.

- **« Je pense que Ginny devrait avoir quelque chose qui va t'aller. »** Dit Dorian en poussant sa sœur vers Ginny. **Ma belle, veux-tu que je demande à Ahéris de venir te donner un coup de main ? »**

- **« Il faudrait qu'elle se prépare elle aussi… il va donc falloir l'aide de Malystryx. »** Dit Ginny et ouvrant son garde-robe.

Dorian appela mentalement Malystryx pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre, ainsi que Harry pour lui demander de lui envoyer Ahéris.

La dragonne fut la première à arriver. Elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Graciela dans la chambre de Ginny.

- **« Maly… »** s'écria la jeune fille en sautant au cou de la dragonne.

- **« Vous vous connaissez ? »** Demanda innocemment Dorian.

- **« Heu… et bien… »** dirent sa sœur et la dragonne

- **« Alors comme ça, Malystryx, tu connaissais l'existence de Ciela et tu ne l'as pas dit… »** dit Dorian calmement, mais on pouvait sentir de la colère dans sa voix.

- **« Certaines personnes ont cru bon de te cacher cette vérité… »** dit la dragonne.

- **« Certaines personnes… comme… »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Comme tes parents. Ils ne voulaient pas que tu essais de retrouver ta sœur au péril de ta vie. »** Répondit finalement la dragonne.

- **« Je vois… **dit Dorian en se calment pour le bien de Ginny. **Tu vas aider Ginny à rendre resplendissante Ciela. Je veux qu'elle rayonne… pour le bal de ce soir. Même chose pour Ahéris et Ginny, même si tu es prête, quelques petites retouches et vous serez toutes parfaites. »**

Ahéris qui était entrée pendant que la dragonne répondait finalement à la question de Dorian acquiesça. Le jeune homme quitta la chambre et alla dans le salon où, visiblement, Harry l'attendait.

- **« Heureux sois-tu, car tu auras la chance d'accompagner Ahéris pour le bal. »** Dit Dorian en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

- **« Mouais…** répliqua Harry. **Mais le problème, c'est que nous avons tout deux dis que nous étions accompagné. »**

- **« C'est le cas non ? **Dit Dorian. **Vous y allez ensemble, donc accompagné… »**

- **« C'est pas ce que je veux dire… »** dit Harry,

- **« Je le sais très bien, mais on s'en fou…** dit Dorian avant de changer de sujet. **J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi… Il devrait arriver lors du bal… »**

- **« Hum… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Questionna Harry.

- **« Pff… Si tu penses que je vais t'en dire plus et gâcher tout mon plaisir tu te trompes. »** Répliqua Dorian.

Harry questionna ensuite Dorian sur ses deux intronisations. Pour réponse, Dorian fit venir à lui sa pensine et y transféra les souvenir de ses deux rencontres. Ils allèrent tous deux faire un petit voyage dans la pensine. Ils restèrent des heures et des heures dans les souvenir de Dorian avant d'en ressortirent.

- **« Wow!** S'exclama Harry. **C'est pas de la rigolade ce que le Créateur t'a fait faire. »**

- **« Je sais… mais évitons se sujet… ici… et maintenant. »** Répliqua Dorian.

Pour approuver les dire de Dorian, les filles descendirent. Devant eux se tenaient trois beautés royales. Ginny avait toujours la même robe, mais elle était maintenant coiffée et légèrement maquillée. Graciela portait une robe espagnole du 18ieme siècle, elle n'avait qu'un léger maquillage et elle ne portait aucun bijoux comme Ginny.

Ahéris était celle qui captait toute l'attention de Harry. Elle arborait une magnifique robe rappelant une robe que portaient les reines d'Angleterre au 16ieme siècle.

- **« Il vous manque un petit quelque chose… »** dit Dorian en prenant la main de Ginny et de sa sœur.

Sans autre mot, Dorian utilisa la voix des Ombres pour se rendre dans le palais mère des Di Castillo.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry, qui fixait toujours la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, ne put qu'approuver l'allégation de Dorian en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il prit la main de sa belle et se téléporta dans le hall de Gringott's. Il alla voir un gobelin et demanda à descendre dans le coffre familial. Une fois rendu là-bas, Harry s'afféra à trouver un collier qui pourrait agrémenter l'image de la jeune femme et décorer son si jolie cou que Harry eut sitôt envie d'embrasser. Le Survivant mit la main sur un collier en or sertit d'une centaine de petits rubis et d'un plus gros monté sur un pendentif en or. Avec le collier, il y avait aussi une paire de boucle d'oreille assortit et finalement, il y avait un diadème princier qu'il déposa sur la tête de Ahéris.

- **« Voilà, maintenant tout est parfait… tu es parfaite… »** dit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Harry les ramena dans le salon.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian apparut dans le hall encore plein d'activité. Il ne fit pas attention aux personnes autour et amena les deux jeunes filles dans le coffre du palais. Là, il alla chercher un ensemble fait en or blanc et en diamant rose qui comprenait un collier, des boucles d'oreille et un diadème. Dorian prit aussi pour lui-même sa couronne de laurier forgée en platine. Il raccourcit la longueur de ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant juste en haut des oreilles et posa sa couronne sur ça tête.

Il les transporta, par la suite, dans la maison mère des De Mortès, où il se dirigea, là aussi, au coffre de la maison. Cette fois, il prit un ensemble en or rose et diamants noirs. Dorian déposa le diadème sur la tête de sa sœur et passa le fin collier autour de son cou.

Elle sauta dans les bras de son frère.

- **« Merci ! »** S'exclama Graciela.

- **« Mais ce n'est rien… **répondit Dorian. **Tout cela te revient de droit. »**

- **« Je pense qu'il serait temps de retourner à Poudlard,** commenta Ginny. **Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être en retard. »**

- **« Tu as raison, ma belle,** dit Dorian. **Mais il faut savoir quand faire son entré »**

Dorian offrit son bras aux deux jeunes filles et retourna dans le salon de leur appartement à Poudlard. Harry et Ahéris les attendaient. Harry était allez se changer. Demar, lui avait amené des vêtements allant de pairs avec ceux de Ahéris.

- **« Vous êtes prêt ? »** Demanda Harry.

Ils approuvèrent et ils quittèrent en direction de la grande salle. Ce bal regroupait tous les jeunes ayant participés au tournoi et tous les élèves de Poudlard à partir de la cinquième année.

- **« On est en retard… »** dit Ahéris.

- **« Non, nous sommes juste à l'heure… Enfin… pour faire une entrée remarquée et spectaculaire. »** Dit Dorian devant les portes de la grande salle.

Harry ouvrit le porte d'un geste de la main droite, alors qu'il offrit son bras gauche à Ahéris.

Le silence se fit alors dans la grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entré de la grande salle.

Dorian s'avança avec les deux jeunes filles.

- **« Désolé de cette arrivée tardive, mais j'ai été retenu par des affaires familiales… **dit Dorian. **Une passation de pouvoir… »**

- **« J'espère que tout c'est bien passé dans ce cas… »** dit Albus en comprenant ce que voulait dire Dorian, tout comme Valérius qui était à ses côtés, avant de dire mentalement. **« _Mais il me semble ne pas connaître la jeune fille qui est à ta droite… »_**

- **_« Oh ! Mais quel maladroit je suis de ne pas présenter cette charmante personne… Elle se nomme Graciela Maria Esperanza Di Castillo De Mortès… ma sœur qui a pu venir ici, dans se monde, pour la première fois. »_** Répliqua Dorian.

Dorian poursuivit son chemin avec sa sœur et sa fiancée jusqu'à une petite table.

Harry regarda la grande salle… Les grandes tables avaient fait place à une multitude de petites tables pour deux… Enfin, il n'y avait que deux tables communes, une pour les ministres, directeurs, professeurs et autres officiels et une seconde table pour les élèves qui n'avaient pas de cavalier ou cavalière. Il décida de trouver une petite table à l'écart. Bien sûr, pour ne pas changer, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et sa cavalière. Il avait de la difficulté à se contenir face aux regards trop insistant de tout les mâles de la grande salle.

Ahéris était dans le même état que Harry, car lui aussi attirait irrévocablement les regards de toute la gente féminine qui bavait littéralement sur son passage. Ils atteignirent la table à l'écart. Après s'être installé, Harry jeta un sort d'intimité sur eux pour échapper aux regards.

- **« Enfin… un peu de calme… »** dit Ahéris en prenant la main de Harry.

- **« Oui, une chance, parce que je faisais un véritable massacre… »** dit Harry.

Valérius se leva et demanda le silence… mais en vain, car les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent encore et brusquement.

Six personnes entrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils étaient tous vêtus de cape noir et avait la capuche rabattue sur leur tête. Quatre des hommes entouraient un cinquième, qui paraissait plus rachitique que les autres et le dernier se tenait en avant de la procession. Lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient, on pouvait entendre des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant. Leurs capes laissaient aussi entrevoir que cinq d'entre eux portaient une armure ciselé.

- **« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »** Dit d'une voix dure et autoritaire Valérius en tentant d'intimider les nouveaux venus.

- **« Je me nomme Eudorus Muchulys Aurelius, général des Myrmidons, mais on m'appel plus souvent Eudore,** se présenta celui qui guidait les autres. Il releva son capuchon et retira son heaume. **Et nous sommes ici pour s'assurer que la personne que nous ramenons soit traité comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire en homme libre et innocent. »**

L'homme rachitique s'avança et se plaça près de Eudorus qui rabattit la capuche pour découvrir le visage de l'homme.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry regardait fixement les nouveaux venus. Lorsque le chef se présenta, il contacta Dorian, mentalement.

- **_« C'est quoi cette mascarade ? »_** Demanda-t-il.

- **_« C'est mon petit cadeau… »_** répondit Dorian, alors que Eudorus retirait la capuche de l'homme à ses côtés.

Harry vit alors le visage de l'homme… C'était Sirius… Harry se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son parrain. Il sauta dessus, causant la chute de Sirius qui se retrouva sur le derrière avec Harry.

- **« Heureux de te revoir, moi aussi… **dit Sirius. **Mais tu es lourd… Enfin, plus que la dernière fois… »**

Mais Sirius ne put aller plus loin, car les élèves de Poudlard avaient reconnus le fameux Sirius Black, seul à s'être évadé d'Azkaban, et ils poussèrent quelques exclamations de frayeur. Les ministres et directeur qui étaient à la table principale c'étaient levés et avaient brandit leur baguette.

Cet à se moment que les Myrmidons retirèrent leur cape et empoignèrent leurs armes.

- **« Baissez vos baguettes si vous ne voulez pas une effusion de sang… »** ordonna Eudorus.

- **« Eudore !** Dit une voix encore plus puissante que celle du général des Myrmidons qui se tourna vers sa source pour découvrit Dorian. **Ils sont tous bornés… »**

- **« Heureux de te revoir Dorian…** dit-il en serrant lui serrant la main. **Très belle cérémonie ce matin… »**

Eudore fut encore coupé, mais cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- **« Je vous remercie, messieurs de nous livrer ce dangereux criminel… »** commença Fudge.

- **« Vous n'avez pas comprit…** grogna Eudore. **Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas l'emprisonner pour le supposé meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de treize moldus, où même de son évasion d'Azkaban. Il a reçut la marque d'absolution des Myrmidons. Et cette marque ne peut être retiré que par le général des Myrmidons… c'est-à-dire moi… »**

- **« Non… c'est faux,** dit Dorian en voulant rire un peu. **En fait, il faudrait que quelqu'un le défi et gagne le duel. Comme ça, il prendrait sa place de général… »**

- **« C'est vrai, mais en plus de trois milles ans, personne ni est arrivé… »** répliqua Eudore.

- **« Trois milles ans…? Co… comment est-ce… possible ? »** Dit, un peu moins sûr, le ministre anglais.

- **« Vous ne connaissez pas la Pierre Philosophale ? »** Demanda le général.

- **« Ou…oui… »** répondit Fudge.

- **« Et bien, je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'une telle pierre depuis très longtemps…** répliqua Eudore. **Donc pour en revenir au sujet initial, Sirius Orion Black est innocenté de toutes les accusations du ministère britannique, car s'ils avaient fait enquête comme il se doit, ils auraient découvert que Peter Pettigrow était l'assassin des treize moldus, le gardien du Secret pour la famille Potter et accessoirement un mangemort. Nous l'avons interrogé sous véritasérum après que nous ayons trouvé un moyen pour le ramener du Voile. »**

- **« Donc le sujet est clos et nous pouvons retourner à notre bal !** Dit Dorian, mais en voyant que personne ne réagissait. **Ce que j'ai dit n'est pas une suggestion, mais un ordre… »**

Albus et Valérius amenèrent les ministres et directeurs à la table principal, ils invitèrent les cinq Myrmidons et Sirius qui acceptèrent.

La soirée commença un peu tendu. Le repas en tête-à-tête détendit rapidement l'atmosphère, car les couples commencèrent à roucouler. Chaque table offrait un sort d'intimité pour les couples.

Harry et Ahéris roucoulèrent autant, sinon plus que les autres durant le repas, alors que Dorian avec les deux jeunes filles, il devait raconter sa vie en détail à sa petite sœur qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son frère avait vécu comme calvaire. Le repas prit deux longues heures avant que Valérius ne se lève et tire les couples de leur intimité.

- **« J'espère que vous avez bien mangé, car maintenant est venu le temps de danser,** dit Valérius. **Nous avions prévu un groupe de musique, mais ils ont eut quelques empêchement de dernière minute, c'est pour ça que je demanderais à Messieurs Einstein, Orochi, Anderson, Evans et Potter, ainsi que Miss Déry, de venir sur scène. Vous serez notre groupe de la soirée… »**

Kaede, Syrmaïl et Marc, qui étaient à la table des personnes sans cavalier, se levèrent et se rendirent sur scène. Dorian suivit de peu. Harry et Ahéris furent les dernier à monter sur scène.

- **« Tu me le payeras Valérius… et très chère même… »** murmura Dorian à l'oreille du vieux.

Valérius lui sourit et montra les instruments. Marc s'installa à la batterie, Syrmaïl prit la basse, Kaede et Harry prirent les guitares électriques. Dorian fit apparaître sa guitare classique d'un claquement de doigt et finalement Ahéris prenait le synthétiseur.

- **« Bien… nous vous laissons quelques instants pour faire vos marques, pendant ce temps, je voudrais que tout le monde ici présent dépose des demandes spéciales dans la boîte devant la scène. »** Dit Valérius.

Harry, Kaede, Syrmaïl et Dorian accordèrent leurs instruments pendant que de nombreuses personnes vinrent déposer leurs demandes dans la boîte. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Valérius déposa la boîte sur un coin de la scène et demanda à Dorian de tirer deux papiers.

- **« D'accord, mais nous voulons ajouter un joker pour certaines chanson que nous pourrons déléguer, enfin pour la partie vocale, à un élève. Et bien sûr, nous accepterons ceux qui veulent eux même chanter. »** Dit Dorian.

Valérius approuva et Dorian tira deux papiers.

- **« Première chanson sera… '_Here without you' _de 3 Doors Down, suivit de '_Mon ange' _d'Éric Lapointe. »** Annonça Valérius en lisant les papiers que lui a tendues Dorian.

Ils jouèrent la première chanson suivit de la seconde avec Dorian qui chantait. Lors de la seconde, il s'installa au piano et joua seul le morceau. Tout le long de la chanson, il garda les yeux fermés, pour se concentrer et oublier le regard insistant de Ginny sur lui.

Ensuite, plusieurs autres piges se firent et les chansons se succédèrent. Harry alla chanter, avec Ahéris la chanson '_Un nouveau Monde'_ du film Aladin. Ginny monta sur scène pour chanter '_Sensualité'_ d'Axelle Red. Graciela vint elle aussi, à la demande de son frère, chanter. Elle chanta '_My Immortal'_ d'Evanescence. Beaucoup d'autres jeunes, de toutes écoles, vinrent chanter des chansons de leur pays.

Après trois bonnes heures, Dorian demanda de mettre un CD pour qu'eux aussi puisse profiter de la musique pour danser un peu. Albus accéda à la demande.

- **« Et si on commençait ça avec un petit flamenco ? »** Suggéra Dorian.

Sans attendre de réponse, il frappa deux coups et une musique s'éleva. Il alla à la table où attendait sa sœur et Ginny.

- **« Désolé, ma belle, mais la première danse est pour Ciela… »** dit Dorian avant de l'embrasser.

Il entraîna sa sœur sur la piste de danse, tout comme Cythèla qui entraînait Drago et Ahéris avec Harry.

- **« J'espère, pour toi, que tu sais très bien danser,** dit Dorian à sa sœur. **Parce que moi, j'ai ça dans le sang… c'est comme la guerre… »**

- **« Tu penses que je suis ignare ou quoi… Je suis bien la fille de Viviane Evans… Une pure merveille sur un plancher de danse,** répliqua Graciela. **Et puis, c'est quoi se surnom stupide… »**

- **« Si je n'ai même plus le droit d'embêter ma petite sœur et lui donner des surnoms, où va le monde… »** répliqua Dorian en emportant sa sœur dans la danse.

Les trois couples de danseurs dominèrent la piste de danse durant la première mélodie, car peu pouvait rivaliser avec leur adresse. Par la suite, lorsque la musique changea, Dorian et sa sœur se quittèrent, de nombreux couples vinrent prendre place sur la piste.

Drago et Cythèla dansèrent tout le reste de la soirée sans arrêt, enchaînant danse après danse.

Harry et Ahéris quant à eux, ils dansèrent encore et encore se fixant, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre. À se moment, de nombreux gars virent leur chance partir en fumé, et ce fut pareil pour les filles, mais ils restaient quelques personnes, malveillantes, qui ne voulait pas renoncer à avoir l'un ou l'autre, selon le cas.

Ron et Hermione dansèrent un peu, mais ils discutèrent surtout. Hermione essaya de faire comprendre et accepter à Ron les sentiments que sa sœur avait pour Dorian.

Dorian dansa encore avec sa sœur et avec Ginny. Il dut repousser à plusieurs reprises les pseudo courtisans qui venait voir sa sœur. Il savait ce que ces derniers pensaient… ce qu'ils voulaient, car il avait capté leur pensées.

Mais vint une personne, qui demanda à Dorian la permission de danser avec Graciela.

- **« Et bien Neville, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie…** dit Dorian. **Alors, laisse moi te présenter, ma petite sœur, Graciela. »**

- **« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, belle demoiselle… »** dit Neville en faisant le baisemain à Graciela qui rougit un peu.

Neville dirigea Graciela vers la piste de danse, alors qu'un slow commençait. Il les regarda évoluer, quelques peu maladroitement pour Neville, sur la piste de danse. Il était heureux, Neville n'avait pas d'arrière pensée lorsqu'il dansait, il voulait seulement apprendre à connaître cette beauté et passer un moment heureux.

Harry vint s'asseoir, vers la fin de la soirée, près de Dorian.

- **« Merci… Pour Sirius… »** dit-il.

- **« Mais ce n'est rien… »** répondit Dorian avant d'être coupé par Sirius qui venait voir Harry.

- **« Alors, c'est pour quand le mariage ? »** Demanda-t-il.

- **« 22 août… »** répondit distraitement Dorian, en pensant qu'on lui parlait.

- **« Hein ? **Dit Harry en se tournant vers Dorian. **Le 22 de cet été ? »**

- **« Ouaip… et je n'y suis pour rien… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais tu devrais faire attention, parce que Ginny va quérir l'aide de Ahéris et ça risque de lui donner de nombreuses idées… »** dit Dorian.

- **« C'est pas moi que ça va déranger… »** répliqua Harry.

- **« C'est donc vrai !** dit Sirius heureux. **Tu aimes les prendre plus vieille que toi, mais c'est quand même une vraie beauté… »**

- **« Pas touche, sinon je te transforme en descente de lit… »** grogna Harry ce qui fit rire Sirius.

- **« Pas de problème, et je n'en ai pas l'intention… Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ma petite Jen… »** dit quelque peu tristement Sirius.

- **« Désolé, de te rappeler de mauvais souvenir. »** Dit Harry.

- **« Bah…ça va… J'ai fais mon deuil, il y a longtemps, mais c'est toujours présent. »** Dit Sirius.

- **« Tu es certain qu'elle est morte ? »** Demanda Dorian après avoir reçu un message mental de la part de Harry.

- **« Oui… je l'ai vue… »** répondit faiblement Sirius.

- **« Dans se cas… Je te conseil d'allez faire un petit tour près du passage entre les deux mondes… Tu pourrais avoir une petite surprise. »** Répliqua Dorian avant de partir.

- **« Mais… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** Demanda, peu certain, Sirius.

- **« Rien de plus rien de moins que ce que tu as probablement comprit… »** dit Harry avant de laisser Sirius réfléchir, ce qu'il ne fit pas longtemps.

En fait quelques secondes après que Harry soit partit, il utilisa les Vents pour se transporter dans la salle où la Porte est gardé. Il s'avança et passa la Porte et se retrouva dans le Royaume des Morts. Devant lui se tenait la Mort en personne. Sirius mit rapidement un genou au sol et s'inclina.

- **« On m'a fait savoir que celle que tu aimes, une mortelle, est morte il y a plusieurs années…** dit la Mort. **Tu dois être bénit par les Créateurs, car tu as des amis bien placés qui ont fait quelques pressions pour ceci… »**

Dorian se tassa sur le côté pour laisser voir à Sirius la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

- **« Jennifer…** dit Sirius sans voix. **Mais… Est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir… revenir… ? »**

- **« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle est présente… »** répondit la Mort avant de quitter Sirius et Jennifer.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian réapparut dans l'appartement où attendait Harry, Ahéris, Ginny, Graciela et Hermione qui avait traînée Ron.

- **« Et puis… ? »** Demanda Harry.

- **« Donne lui dont une petite heure pour renouer… »** répliqua Dorian en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, mais il se relava instantanément. **J'ai oublié de faire quelques choses… Est-ce que le bal à toujours lieu ?** Après qu'il est eut la confirmation, il ajouta. **Donnez moi quelques instants et je reviens. »**

Dorian quitta l'appartement. Une fois seul dans le couloir, il se rendit invisible aux yeux des mortels et prit son apparence de la Mort. Il se rendit d'un pas silencieux à la grande salle. Lorsqu'il fit son entrer dans la pièce, l'air ambiant ce refroidit, mais très peu. Dorian jeta un regard sur la salle. Il remarqua que les fantômes de Poudlard le regardaient. **_« Normal… ils sont déjà mort. »_** Se dit Dorian. Son regard se porta sur la table des invités de marque. **_« Une vie pour une vie… un mort pour un mort… »_** pensa Dorian en s'approchant du crapaud qu'était Dolorès Jane Ombrage. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il plongea sa main dans le corps de la femme et agrippa l'âme qui était à l'intérieur. Il tira sur l'âme pour l'extraire. Les personnes autour de Ombrage ne virent aucun changement en elle. Mais elle, elle sentait la vie la quitter tranquillement et doucement, du moins pour l'instant. Lorsque Dorian arracha totalement l'âme du corps, Dolorès se mit à crier de douleur. À côté de lui, apparu un collecteur d'Âme à qui, il remit l'âme qu'il venait de prendre. Ensuite, un ange de la Mort vint récupérer l'étincelle de Vie créant ainsi la mort de Dolorès Jane Ombrage qui rendit son dernier soupir en se 14 février 1996.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian retourna dans l'appartement qui c'était vidé. Il ne restait plus que Gin, Ciela, Hermione et Ron. Il demanda à sa fiancée de monter avec sa sœur, pour qu'il puisse discuter un peu avec les deux autres.

Ginny l'embrassa et entraîna Graciela dans sa chambre.

- **« Que voulez-vous ? »** Demanda Dorian en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

- **« Savoir qui tu es réellement et ce que tu es… »** répondit Hermione.

- **« Qui je suis… C'est simple… Dorian Kriano Julius Antonio Juan Di Castillo De Mortès, le mortel le plus riche et le plus puissant politiquement et militairement. Je suis un maître des Ombres, plus connu sous le nom de Shadow Dancer et je suis le plus puissant nécromancien sur Terre et le seul à pouvoir modeler la mort à mon bon vouloir,** répondit Dorian. **Maintenant, ce que je suis… Je ne suis plus humain… Je suis ce qu'on appel un immortel. Dans l'antiquité, nous faisions office de divinité pour les mortels, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. »**

- **« Tu oses te dire immortel et de te qualifier de divinité ! »** Cria Ron.

- **« Si tu en veux la preuve, je peux te faire rencontrer un bon ami à moi… la Mort. L'Être régnant sur le Royaume des Morts, celui qui décide qui doit vivre où non, celui qui s'occupe aussi de faire intégrer l'étincelle de Vie dans chaque être lors de sa création. Fais attention, car il pourrait un peu jouer avec toi, s'il s'ennuie… »**

- **« Je me suis renseigné là-dessus dans l'un des livres que Snicks m'a prêté,** dit Hermione. **Vous êtes ce qu'on appel des Outsiders, des êtres extra planaire. Il y est aussi dit que le conseil des Dieux, enfin pour les peuples de l'antiquités, ou le conseil Impérial, regroupe tous les Outsiders qui ont le titre d'empereur et règne sur leur Sphère, ça doit être leur royaume. Il n'y a que trois Empereur qui sont totalement neutre et ne penche d'un côté ou de l'autre que pour rétablir un certain équilibre. Se sont les trois plus puissant Outsiders et ils forment le Triumvirat… »**

- **« Le Temps… La Mort… La Magie… »** dit Dorian.

- **« Se sont les trois membres du Triumvirat… »** dit Hermione.

- **« Oui, autre chose à savoir ? »** Demanda ensuite Dorian.

- **« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas laisser ma sœur tranquille ? »** Demanda Ron avec beaucoup de hargne.

- **« Si seulement je le pouvais…** souffla Dorian. **Mais elle est pire qu'un carcajou…. Lorsqu'elle s'agrippe à quelque chose. »**

- **« Tu ne l'aimes pas ! **Cria Ron victorieux. **Je le savais ! Je vais monter lui dire ça ! Tu vas voir, après on devra te ramasser à la petite cuillère. »**

- **« Sombre crétin…** grogna froidement Dorian ce qui fit rasseoir Ron qui c'était levé. **Elle le sait déjà. Mais mon cas est spécial. Je suis dans l'incapacité totale d'aimer qui que ce soit où même quoi que ce soit. C'est les effets d'une… expérience magique… »**

- **« Elle pourrait au moins allez voir un cas moins désespérer que toi, car elle ne sera jamais aimée… »** répliqua Ron.

- **« Vois-tu, ce que j'ai est curable, mais c'est assez particulier, donc ne cherche pas trop à la faire chier avec ça, sinon, tu vas me trouver sur ton chemin… »** dit Dorian qui se leva pour partir.

- **« Je voulais aussi te remercier pour avoir agit lors de mon combat. »** Dit Hermione alors qu'il partait.

- **« Ton heure n'était pas encore venu… »** dit simplement Dorian avant de les laisser seul.

Alors que Hermione du calmer Ron, qui pesta contre l'arrogance de Dorian et tout ce qu'il est, Ahéris parlait avec Harry de la demande d'aide que Ginny lui avait fait pour son mariage. Elle commença à penser à comment elle voyait le sien… Elle demanda à Harry comme, lui, voyait leur mariage.

- **« Tant que tu es heureuse, moi je ne demande rien de plus… »** répondit Harry qui attendait le retour de son parrain et de sa marraine.

- **« Dans se cas, ça te dirait que nous nous marions le 22 août ? On pourrait faire un double mariage… enfin, je pense plus que ça va devenir un triple mariage… »** demanda avec appréhension Ahéris.

- **« Ce 22 août ? **Dit Harry manquant de s'étouffer. **Et bien… je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller contre, si c'est se que tu veux… j'ai pas de problème avec ça. Mais qui serait le troisième couple ? »**

- **« Et bien, je crois que Cythèla a eut la même idée que moi, lorsque Ginny nous en a parlé. »** Répondit Ahéris.

- **« Reste juste à voir si Malfoy va se faire avoir aussi facilement que nous… »** soupira Harry.


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour… bonjour… à vous chers lecteurs. Voici le chapitre 20… Premièrement, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui me laisse une petite review, un gigantesque merci, pour l'encouragement que vous me témoignez et bien sûr un gros merci aussi à tous les lecteurs.

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser… on ne me tue pas… _surtout à la fin…_ sinon, pas de suite… Je dois dire que j'ai déjà prit une bonne avance sur le chapitre 21, mais vous allez quand même devoir attendre un peu avant de l'avoir…

Allez… je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous…

Valérius.

**Chapitre 20 : **

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde était sous le choc… Devant eux, Dolorès Ombrage était morte sans aucune raison apparente. Les cinq Myrmidons bouclèrent rapidement la grande salle et commencèrent une enquête expresse sur cette mort suspecte.

Après quelques minutes à avoir inspecté le corps, Eudore se releva.

- **« Mort naturelle… aucun poison, venin ou même sort… La Mort est simplement venue la chercher… c'était son heure… »** dit le général.

- **« Ce n'est pas possible ! On ne meurt pas comme ça !** Cria Fudge. **Vous n'êtes que des incompétents sans cervelle ! »**

- **« Encore un mot et je t'embroche. »** Dit froidement un Myrmidon à côté de Eudore.

- **« Vous n'avez aucun droit… »** commença Fudge avant d'être coupé par un puissant coup donné du revers de la main.

- **« Silence !** Dit d'une voix dure et polaire Eudore. **Nous sommes parfaitement habilités à faire cette enquête et à rendre un verdict définitif sur la situation. »**

- **« Est-ce que je pourrais vous dire un mot en privé général ? »** Coupa Albus pour épargner Fudge.

- **« Bien sûr M. le directeur, je vous suis. »** Dit Eudore en quittant la salle à la suite du Dumbledore, alors que les autres Myrmidons restaient dans la salle que les professeurs vidèrent en ordonnant aux élèves de regagner leur dortoir.

Eudore suivit le directeur jusque dans son bureau. Albus alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et invita le général à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils en face de lui.

- **« Je vais être franc et directe avec vous, général, l'un de vos Myrmidons a jugé et condamné huit de mes élèves… »** commença le directeur.

- **« Arrêtez… N'allez pas plus loin…** coupa le général. **Il est venu me voir, avant de venir rendre son jugement, alors ne me demandez pas de reverser son jugement, car ma réponse est et restera négative. »**

- **« Je vois qu'il a pensé à tout avant de rendre son jugement… »** répondit Albus.

- **« Si c'était tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, M. le directeur, je vais vous laisser et retourner à mes affaires,** dit Eudore en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. **Les Myrmidons seront tous ici un peu avant le début de l'Épreuve du Sang… »**

Le général quitta sans attendre de réponse de la part de Albus.

Le directeur alla se mettre à la rédaction de huit lettres pour avertir les parents des serpentards, que Dorian a condamné, de venir chercher leur fils et il donna les lettres à Fumseck.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Une mini tornade se créa dans le salon de la noble demeure des Black. Remus Lupin qui était dans le salon lisant l'un des livres que lui avait donné son filleul sursauta et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers la mini tornade.

Lorsque le vent tomba, au centre de la tornade se tenaient deux personnes enlacées. Remus en tomba littéralement sur le cul en voyant Sirius tenir sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

- **« Ah ! Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici ! »** Dit Sirius en aidant son ami à se relever.

- **« Mais… mais… »** bégaya Remus.

- **« Bonjour à toi aussi Rem !** Dit Jenny en sautant au cou de son frère. **Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »**

- **« Comment est-ce possible !? »** Demanda Lupin en relâchant l'étreinte qu'il venait de donner à sa sœur.

- **« Harry et Dorian semblent avoir le bras long… très très long… »** répondit Sirius.

- **« Ça doit être vrai pour te permettre de revenir dans le plan primaire et pour redonner la vie… »** dit Remus.

- **« Redonner la vie à une mortelle, la Mort a le droit de le faire à volonté, tant que le principe 'une vie pour une vie et un mort pour un mort' est respecté. Pour ma part et bien, il n'a qu'effectué la réouverture de la Porte entre les mondes me permettant de passer. »** Répondit Sirius.

Remus, Sirius et Jenny parlèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour que tous soient à jour dans les récents événements.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Graciela s'était vue attribuée l'ancienne chambre de Ahéris. Ginny l'aida à s'installer. Le lendemain, elles iront toutes deux, avec Malystryx faire quelques boutiques pour bien garnir sa garde-robe.

- **« Alors, c'est pour quand le mariage ? »** Demanda Ciela à Ginny.

- **« Pour le 22 août… ** répondit Ginny, **et je compte sur ton aide pour aider à la préparation… »**

- **« Tu peux être sûr que je vais aider !** Dit Graciela. **Lorsque maman va apprendre ça, elle va en sauter de joie ! »**

- **« Probablement, contrairement à la mienne… »** répliqua Ginny.

- **« Pourquoi elle ne serait pas heureuse ta mère ? »** Questionna Ciela.

- **« Vois-tu, pour elle je suis encore son petit bébé qu'il faut protéger et que je ne sais pas ce que je fais,** répondit Ginny. **En plus de ça, il faut ajouter que Dorian n'a pas vraiment fait bonne impression aux premiers contacts »**

- **« Il est si déplaisant que ça ?** Demanda Ciela. **Parce que ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblée. »**

- **« Il est pire que tout… Harry, Ahéris et moi sommes les seuls avec qui, il n'est pas distant… et maintenant avec toi aussi. Même avec ses protecteurs, il garde une certaine distance. »**

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent, elles aussi, toute la nuit. Elles apprirent à se connaître. Sans le savoir, un puissant lien d'amitié se forma entre elles.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian était assit dans un des fauteuils de la chambre. Il avait son portable sur les genoux et consultait les affaires familiales tout en sirotant un verre de rhum. Il attendait que sa belle revienne.

Au bout de deux heures, des coups furent frappés à la porte. D'un geste négligeant de la main, il ouvrit la porte et invita la personne à entrer.

- **« Est-ce que je te dérange ? »** Demanda Hermione qui entrait timidement dans la pièce.

Dorian déposa son ordinateur sur une table et désigna un fauteuil où Hermione s'installa et Namour qui était couché sur le lit vint la voir. Hermione regarda l'animal et elle reconnut un tigronix.

- **« Veux-tu quelques choses à boire ? »** Demanda-t-il alors qu'il allait dans une petite armoire qui était en fait un genre de minibar.

- **« N'importe quoi qui n'est pas mortelle…** répondit Hermione avant de dévier le sujet. **Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est ici ? »**

- **« Depuis la nuit passé… »** répondit Dorian en remplit son verre de rhum et un second, pour la jeune femme. Il revint s'asseoir et lui tendit son verre.

- **« C'est quoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- **« Du rhum… **répondit Dorian. **Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »**

- **« Et bien… **commença Hermione. **Je voudrais que nous arrêtions de nous faire la gueule. J'avoue que j'étais dans le tort lorsque je vous ai rencontré, Harry et toi, en Grèce et aussi pour toutes les autres fois où j'ai pu dire, où même insinuer que tu n'étais pas fiable… Mais il faut me comprendre… Je ne te connaissais pas et je ne te connais pas vraiment plus aujourd'hui… »**

- **« Dans le fond… ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est qui je suis… »** demanda Dorian.

- **« Oui… qui tu es… et ce que tu es… »** répondit Hermione.

- **« Tu connais mon véritable nom… Tu sais que je ne suis plus humain… enfin, si jamais je l'ai déjà été, je ne le suis plus. J'ai été élevé avec des moine-guerriers. Enfin, c'est l'appellation réelle des gens que nous formons au Monastère. Je n'ai jamais eut d'enfance… on m'a formé pour combattre et tuer… C'est tout ce que je sais faire. À l'âge de douze ans, Eudore prit en charge mon entraînement et fit de moi un myrmidon à l'âge de quinze ans et ce à l'insu de Valérius et de mon tuteur. À l'âge de treize ans, un maître des Ombres est venu se réfugier au Monastère et il m'a prit, lui aussi sous son aile et m'a formé à sa discipline. À l'âge de quatorze ans, j'ai perdu toute trace d'humanité pour entièrement prendre mon héritage d'outsider. »** Dit Dorian.

- **« Et pour les démons… et la magie noire… »** demanda Hermione.

- **« À l'âge de huit ans, Aritanaë, un coualt, m'a enseigné la démonologie et j'ai invoqué des démons et les ai liés à moi. J'ai maîtrisé assez rapidement cette art, tout comme la haute nécromancie et d'autres domaines des Arts Sombres plus obscure les uns des autres.. Depuis, personne n'a surpassé ma maîtrise dans ses domaines. »** Répondit Dorian.

- **« Pourquoi étudier la magie noire !** S'exclama Hermione. **Nous devrions bannir ça de notre vie… »**

- **« Non,** coupa Dorian. **Car, c'est justement en interdisant sa pratique que de nombreuses personnes s'adonneront à cette pratique que pour braver l'interdit. Alors que si la pratique était légale, nous serions sur que la magie serait utilisée à bonne escient et avec plus de prudence et de conscience de la par de la population. »** Expliqua Dorian.

Hermione resta encore une heure avant de partir pour regagner sa chambre. Elle était heureuse, Dorian avait répondu à certaines de ses questions et lui avait parlé, un peu, de sa vie…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain, Dorian, qui ne c'était pas couché, se rendit à la chambre de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il entra, il la vit, ainsi que sa belle Ginny endormies. Il sortit discrètement et il alla passer sa journée à entendre des demandes et doléances, après avoir laissé un petit mot pour Ginny. En matinée, il avait écouté celles de sa famille et en après-midi celles dans son Royaume, mais un événement qu'il n'avait pas suspecté était venu perturber la fin de sa journée.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son Royaume, un être de Feu et un être d'Eau vinrent le voir ensemble, fait rare, car ses deux races étaient ennemies et incompatibles.

- **« Mon Seigneur… **dit l'être de Feu. **Nous avons une requête à vous faire en privé, si possible. »**

Dorian leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les guida dans ses appartements et invita les deux êtres à s'asseoir.

- **« Voilà, votre Altesse, notre problème vient du fait que nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant… »** dit l'être d'Eau.

- **« En fait, mon Seigneur, nous étions tous deux humains avant d'être outsider nous avons pu avoir un fils, mais il est dans le plan primaire et depuis que nous sommes mort nous n'avons pas été capable de recommencer. »** Dit l'être de Feu.

- **« Et comme vous êtes la Vie et la Mort, nous nous demandions… »** dit l'être d'Eau.

- **« Si je pouvais régler ce petit problème. »** termina Dorian.

- **« Effectivement »** dit l'être de Feu.

- **« Soyez heureux… car je vous accord ce petit cadeau…** dit Dorian en se levant et s'approchant de l'être de l'Eau. Il déposa sa main sur le ventre de l'être qui ressentit une douce chaleur en elle. **Maintenant, James, il ne te reste plus qu'à 'semer' pour pouvoir récolter… »** rigola Dorian.

- **« Vous… vous connaissez mon nom…? »** demanda l'être de Feu qui prit forme humaine, soit une copie de Harry, mais avec les yeux brun.

- **« Tu me prends pour qui ?** Dit Dorian. **Bien sûr que je connais ton nom… Ton fils est quand même le plus puissant des nôtres. »**

- **« Vous connaissez Harry ? »** demanda Lily qui reprit elle aussi forme humaine.

- **« Bien oui… il est la Magie… et nous nous sommes déjà rencontré à quelques reprises… mais vous devrez m'excuser, car on m'attend… »** dit Dorian en disparaissant.

James et Lily se promirent de parler sérieusement avec Harry à leur prochaine rencontre.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry fut, comme d'habitude, le premier à s'éveiller. Il se mit à penser qu'il fallait qu'il contact Sirius pour que ce dernier puisse reprendre les rennes du Clan Black, qui se réunissait aujourd'hui. Par la suite, il s'appliqua à réveiller la jeune femme qui était étendue à ses côtés. Il s'ensuivit quelques minutes de minouchages avant que Ahéris ne se lève.

- **« Aujourd'hui, je veux… non, j'exige et t'ordonne de me laisser en paix pour que je puisse un peu faire mon travail de professeur. »** dit-elle en regardant dans son armoire pour trouver ce qu'elle allait porter.

- **« Dans ce cas, je n'aurai pas besoin de me sentir coupable de te délaisser pour la rencontre que j'ai avec Sirius et son Clan. »** dit Harry.

- **« Ça tombe vraiment bien dans ce cas… »** dit Ahéris en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

Harry se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois près, il dit ou plutôt cria, au revoir à sa dulcinée et se transporta dans le salon de la Noble demeure des Black.

- **« REMUS ! »** hurla-t-il une fois arrivé.

Un concert de bruits de chutes et de jurons se firent entendre à l'étage. Il entendit ensuite des bruits de courses de deux personnes.

C'est seulement vêtu d'un simple caleçon que Remus et Sirius se présentèrent.

- **« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Nous sommes attaqué ? »** demandèrent-ils.

- **« Non, je voulais juste savoir où était Sirius, car nous avons à parler. »** dit Harry en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire des deux hommes.

- **« Mais, tu n'es pas bien de crier comme ça si tôt le matin… »** grogna Sirius.

- **« Je te fais remarquer qu'il est plus de dix heure…** répliqua Harry. **Et j'ai besoin de discuter avec toi pour des affaires de familles. »**

Sirius rejoignit Harry dans le salon, ainsi que Remus. Ils choisirent chacun un fauteuil et prirent place.

- **« Bon, maintenant que tu es revenu et réhabilité, tu vas pouvoir reprendre les rennes du Clan… »** dit Harry.

- **« No way… **coupa Sirius. **Tu gardes le contrôle sur le Clan Black, je n'en ai rien à foutre… Ils m'ont créé plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Et puis, maintenant, j'ai d'autres occupations plus intéressantes que la gestion d'un Clan. »**

- **« Tu es certain… »** dit Harry.

- **« Sans aucun doute… **dit Sirius. **Bien que j'aimerais quand même ravoir une petite partie de la fortune familiale, juste pour avoir de quoi vivre. »**

- **« Tiens, reprends la clé de ton coffre, je n'y ai pas touché… »** dit Harry en lui tendant la clé.

Son parrain prit la clé et demanda à Harry s'il était certain de ne pas vouloir garder un peu de cette fortune, ce à quoi Harry répondit qu'il en avait déjà énormément avec sa fortune familiale. Harry demanda à Sirius de l'accompagner lors de sa rencontre avec le Clan qui devait avoir lieux dans quelques heures, mais Harry fut interrompu dans sa demande par une plainte venant de l'étage, plainte qui fut rapidement suivit d'une deuxième. C'est ainsi que Harry vit deux femmes descendre, vêtues aussi légèrement que son parrain et Remus. Harry reconnut la première, c'était Tonks, mais par contre, la seconde il ne la reconnut pas, mais il avait une impression de déjà vu.

- **« C'est quoi l'idée de se faire la malle alors que j'étais si bien ? » **demanda Tonks, qui n'avait pas vue Harry, à Remus.

- **« Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour me délaisser, alors qu'on ne sait pas vu depuis plus de quinze ans ? »** demanda Jenny à Sirius.

- **« Et bien, mes douce, **dit Sirius, **la réponse est juste derrière toi… »**

Jenny se retourna, ainsi que Tonks, pour s'apercevoir qu'elles avaient offert une très belle vue au jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elles. Tonks alla se réfugier derrière le fauteuil de Remus ce qui les fit bien rire.

- **« Harry ! Non, mais c'est quoi l'idée ? »** cria-t-elle en se conjurant un grand gilet qu'elle revêtit.

Alors que du côté de Jenny la réaction était tout autre…

- **« Harry ! » **cria-t-elle en sautant sur le Survivant.

- **« Je suis jaloux là ! »** S'offusqua faussement Sirius en regardant Harry qui n'en menait pas large devant l'affection exubérante que démontrait sa marraine à son égard.

Les deux heures qui s'en suivirent furent rapidement comblées par la marraine de Harry qui voulait tout savoir et tout connaître de son filleul, ses amis, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, l'école et le sujet primordial… ses amours… Mais sur ce sujet, il resta très vague, ce qui piqua énormément la curiosité de Remus, qui avait reconnu la forte attirance pour Ahéris et celle de Sirius, qui avait bien vu comment lui et la prof de DCFM se comportaient, mais les deux maraudeurs passèrent sous silence leur suspicions et se dirent qu'ils allaient attendre d'être seul avec Harry pour avoir une discussion typiquement masculine.

Après l'interrogatoire en règle mené par Jenny, Harry put enfin se libérer et se rendre à son rendez-vous avec le conseil de famille du Clan Black avec Sirius. La rencontre avait lieu dans l'un des plus prestigieux restaurant sorcier de la Grande Bretagne. Tous les chefs des familles vassales étaient présent. Nombreux furent surprit de voir Sirius Black les attendre avec Harry Potter. Les chefs pro-Voldemort, se firent petit lorsqu'ils virent un autre homme, un vieille homme à la barbe blanche, se tenir au côté de Harry.

Une fois que tous furent installés, Harry suggéra de commencer par commander le repas et de faire quelques peu connaissance avant d'aborder le vrai cœur de la discussion après le repas.

Les chefs de familles qui avaient prit place près de Harry était ceux qui était à l'encontre de Voldemort et sa quête de pureté. Le repas se passa généralement bien.

Une fois que tous eurent fini, il se leva et demanda l'attention de tous.

- **« Comme vous le savez très bien, Sirius, que tous avaient cru mort, m'avait légué ses biens, possessions et la direction du Clan Black. Je suis passé le voir ce matin et après une discussion, il n'a pas voulu reprendre les rennes de la famille, car il préférait… comment il a dit… ha oui ! Il avait trouvé d'autres occupations plus réjouissante que la gestion d'une famille. Donc, dans ce cas, je m'engage à garder le contrôle du clan jusqu'à ce qu'il nous offre un héritier à qui je pourrai redonner les rennes le moment venu. »** expliqua Harry.

Il y eut des protestations de toutes part, enfin, elles venaient tous de ceux qui appuyaient Voldemort. Ils demandaient que le contrôle du Clan passe sous la tutelle des Malfoy ou des Lestranges. Harry écouta sans broncher, mais il fut rapidement à bout de patience.

- **« SUFFIT ! ** cria-t-il en employant un peu de magie ancienne pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il était vraiment énervé par leur comportement. **Vous pouvez vous plaindre autant que vous le voulez, mais vous êtes magiquement liés à cette famille et c'est moi qui en aie le contrôle, alors je ne veux plus entendre quoi que se soit sur ce sujet. »**

Le ton qu'avait employé Harry avait jeté une douche froide sur les supporteurs de Voldemort. Par la suite, Demar prit les choses en mains et s'occupa de diriger le reste de la rencontre.

C'est totalement exténué que Harry sortit du restaurant en compagnie de Sirius et du dragon près ce cinq heures plus tard. Il dit au revoir à Sirius qui lui dit qu'il devait absolument écrire à sa marraine s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne en personne le voir à Poudlard, ce qui fit énormément rire Harry qui jura qu'il écrirait de temps en temps.

Harry et Demar retournèrent à Poudlard. Harry arriva dans sa chambre et se dit qu'il devait encore s'entraîner. Il prit son makar et se rendit dans la salle de cours de Dorian où il s'entraîna sur les mannequins.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

La semaine de cours reprit alors que les duels niveau senior débutèrent. Les duels étaient vraiment supérieurs à ceux, en général, que l'on avait vu lors des duel entre les écoles. Dorian était allé voir Albus qui avait accepté de faire entrer sa sœur en cinquième année, même si elle devait être en quatrième, mais vue qu'elle n'est pas humaine _(né dans les plans extérieur, donc déjà outsider)_ et qu'elle maîtrisait plutôt bien la magie, elle n'eut pas de problème à l'entré en cours. Elle fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Elle et Ginny étaient toujours ensemble dans tous les travaux d'équipes.

Harry alla aussi au courant de la semaine rencontrer le conseil familial des Potter pour se faire présenter en tant qu'héritier.

Au milieu de la semaine, les parents des huit serpentards qui furent punis par Dorian vinrent chercher leurs enfants et pestèrent à qui mieux mieux sur Dumbledore qui était incapable de protéger ceux qui le méritaient vraiment. Albus proposa aux parents une rencontre avec l'investigateur du jugement et l'exécuteur de la sentence, mais ils refusèrent lorsqu'ils surent que c'était un De Mortès.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement au rythme des duel senior qui devenait de plus en plus impressionnant, des cours et des devoirs. Alors que les filles, qui gravitent autour de Harry et Dorian, s'afféraient à la préparation d'un triple mariage, car Drago Malfoy s'était, lui aussi fait embobiné par sa petite amie qui eut raison de lui.

La finale des duels senior arriva enfin à la fin du mois d'avril. Alors que tous les élèves étaient assemblés dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser entrer plus de 75 hommes en armure runique. Certains d'entre eux portaient un bouclier couvert de rune et chacun portaient des armes qui étaient différentes de celle des autres, il y avait des lances, hallebardes, haches, épées, arcs, arbalète, claymores, dagues, fouets, sabres, masses, etc.

Albus se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

- **« Cher élèves, voici donc ceux qui sont chargés de la protections de tous lors de la tenue de l'Épreuve du Sang, veuillez accueillir les légendaires Myrmidons. »** dit Albus.

Les élèves applaudirent. Eudore, qui était à la tête des Myrmidons, donna quelques ordres et rapidement tous ses hommes quittèrent la grande salle à l'exception de quatre qui se mirent dans chaque coin de la grande salle. Le général alla à la table des professeurs et demanda la parole.

- **« Je ne vous ferai pas de discours en tant que tel, mais je vais seulement vous expliquez quelques principes,** dit le général. **Premièrement, il y aura toujours, au minimum quatre Myrmidons dans la grande salle et deux dans chaque salle commune. Il y en a de nombreux qui patrouilleront dans les couloirs à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Lorsque Voldemort**, frisson général parcours l'assistance, **et ses adeptes, seront ici pour participer à l'Épreuve, je vous demanderais, non, je vous ordonne de ne pas vous promenez inutilement dans les couloirs. S'il le faut, un Myrmidon accompagnera les groupes de classe en classe, sauf exception. »**

Un élève de pousouffle se leva.

- **« Pourquoi laissez venir Vous-savez-qui à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi votre simple présence aurait un impact sur ses agissements ? »** demanda-t-il.

- **« Très bonne questions. Pour votre première, l'Épreuve du Sang ne peut refuser aucune candidature et tous les participants ont l'Armistice le temps de l'Épreuve. Pour votre seconde question, nous sommes assez puissant pour terrasser Voldemort**, encore un frisson collectif, **mais nous sommes tenus de ne pas agir que dans certains conditions qui n'ont pas été encore réunis. » **

Le repas se passa dans le calme même si tous les élèves angoissaient sur la venue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Eudore prit place à la table et discuta avec le directeur.

Le repas fut silencieux et les élèves se hâtèrent de manger et de se rendre au duels qui allaient décidé du second duelliste qui allait en final le lendemain.

Harry avait dû délaisser sa belle qui avait rejoint les professeurs et officiels. Ils avaient réussi à garder secret leur relation même après la soirée de la St Valentin. Ils avaient démenti la 'rumeur' comme quoi il formait un couple, ce qui sonna la réouverture de la chasse au Survivant et au prof de DCFM. Mais après que de nombreuses personnes se soient cassé les dents, maintenant peu de personnes tentaient le coup. Ahéris venait de rejoindre Ginny, Cythèla et Graciela dans le palmarès des jeunes femmes les moins accessible, mais surtout les plus belles.

Harry s'installa avec Drago et Dorian alors que les petites amies des deux derniers et la sœur de Dorian s'assirent ensemble un peu plus loin.

- **« Qui va gagner ? »** demanda Drago.

- **« Syrmaïl… »** répondit simplement Dorian.

- **« Même contre Keade ? »** questionna le serpentard.

- **« Il y a de forte chance. »** répliqua Harry.

Le duel opposait les deux anciens élèves de Dorian. Marc, pour sa part, c'était fait battre par Keade au premier tour. Le premier duel des demi-finale avait eut lieu dans l'avant-midi.

Le duel commença. Keade attaqua rapidement son adversaire en le chargeant. Il utilisa la magie pour augmenter son agilité, sa rapidité et sa force, mais il frappa un mur au sens littéraire. En effet, Syrmaïl avait élevé un bouclier de Mort qui bloquait tous les vivants qui voulaient approcher. Le japonais recula rapidement évitant ainsi le sort que Syrmaïl lui envoya. Il rangea son sabre qu'il avait empoigné lors de son attaque et commença à courir dans tous les sens à une vitesse hallucinante que les spectateurs furent incapable de suivre, contrairement à son opposant qui ne ratait que de peu sa cible à chaque fois.

Keade ne faisait pas que courir, il attaqua de nombreux sorts et pas des plus inoffensif, mais à chaque fois Syrmaïl paraît à l'aide d'un sort.

Ce petit jeu dura plus d'une heure durant laquelle, Keade ne sembla pas s'épuiser.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

- **« Pourquoi il n'arrêta pas de courir ? »** demanda Drago.

- **« Parce qu'il n'a pas la puissance de vaincre Syrmaïl. »** répondit Harry.

- **« S'il s'est rendu en demi-finale, c'est surtout qu'aucun de ses adversaires n'avait de parade à sa charge, ce qui les menaient à une défaite certaine. Mais notre cher Syrmaïl ici présent est faible au corps à corps à la base, donc il s'est trouvé depuis quelques années un moyen de les empêcher d'approcher. »** expliqua Dorian.

- **« Et où il a trouvé sa parade ? »** demanda Drago.

- **« C'est moi qui lui ai enseigné… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Vous allez la fermer trente secondes… et regardez le duel… »** grogna Harry.

Les deux serpentards ramenèrent leur attention sur le combat qui était sur le point de se terminer, car Syrmaïl venait de toucher son adversaire avec un sort qui avait touché la jambe droite de Keade qui commençait à dégénérer. Sa jambe fléchit et Keade chuta. Il leva la main pour stopper Syrmaïl et lui concéder la victoire.

Les médicomages envahirent rapidement l'estrade de duel pour soigner Keade, mais après plusieurs tentatives, ils firent choux blancs et demandèrent l'aide de Syrmaïl qui ne fut capable que d'arrêter la dégénération, mais il n'avait pas assez de puissance, après son combat pour rendre l'état normal au membre. Keade fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Il croisa, au passage Dorian et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelques choses pour sa jambe. Dorian fit arrêter le brancard qui portait Keade et redonna l'état d'origine à la jambe. Le japonais se mit rapidement sur ses deux pieds et repartit en boitant un peu après l'avoir remercier.

Les élèves et autres spectateurs qui étaient à proximité commencèrent à dévisager Dorian qui pressa le pas et retourna à la grande salle, avec Ginny qui lui avait sauté sur le dos, sous les rires de Harry et de Drago.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle et virent que de nombreuses tables avaient été ajouté. Ils virent aussi que les professeurs déjà arrivé et certains directeurs, ministres et officiels étaient assit sur une longue table qui n'était pas la table normal des professeurs. Là où ils prennent place normalement on pouvait voir plusieurs sièges, mais trois d'entre eux étaient littéralement des trônes surtout celui du milieu.

Dorian alla s'asseoir à la table des serpentards, comme à son habitude, suivit de près par Drago, alors que Cythèla alla rejoindre son père et que Ginny et Graciela rejoignirent la table des griffondors

- **« Il est où Harry ? »** demanda Drago.

- **« Tu vas le savoir dans très peu de temps. »** répondit Dorian.

La grande salle s'emplit très rapidement. De nombreux, très nombreux Myrmidons étaient postés dans toute la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore de tenait devant la table des professeurs et demanda le silence.

- **« Chers élèves et chers invités, je vous demanderais de vous lever pour accueillir les chefs des Vingt Clans Familiaux. Commençons par M et Mme Weasley… »** dit le professeur Dumbledore qui présenta tout les chef de familles après avoir présenté Harry, il fut interrompu par ceux qui n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui veut dire Tom Marvolo Riddle, Alexander Nott, Ivan Romanov et Lucius Malfoy qui firent une entrée remarquée.

- **« Je vois que nous arrivons juste à temps pour la petite fête… »** dit de sa voix sifflante Voldemort qui était à la tête d'une trentaine de mangemorts.

- **« Bien, je vois que tu aimes toujours te faire remarquer mon cher Tom… »** dit Dumbledore alors que Tom se dirigeait vers le plus beau trône entre Harry et Valérius.

Mais il put aller plus près du trône, car une voix retentit comme un coup de fouet.

- **« Ce siège ne t'est pas destiné. »** dit la voix.

Voldemort se tourna vers l'entrée de la grande salle et vie un être à la peau noire, au cheveux blanc et au regard violet.

- **« Qui es-tu ? »** demanda Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

- **« Kertizal… Je suis ici en tant que représentant de De Mortès qui ne peut se présenter avant quelques jours. »** dit le drow en s'avançant dans la grande salle, mais il s'arrêta abruptement au centre et il sembla déconnecté quelques instant de la réalité avant de porter son regard sur Dorian qui sonda à son tour…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fixa son ami et entra en contact avec Harry. Une seconde plus tard, il demanda à Drago de ne pas bouger d'un poil.

Quelques secondes encore et le silence qui c'était installé fut brisé par le bruit d'un choc métallique.

Dorian s'était rapidement levé et placé en face de son ancien maître et avait bloqué la lame qui allait lui tranché la tête, avec Vipera son sabre japonais.

La salle en entier était sous le choc.

- **« Je vois que vous êtes toujours décidé à en finir avec mon ancien maître. »** dit Dorian d'une vois polaire teintée de dégoût.

- **« Ainsi donc tu es celui que ce traître à livré nos secret. »** cracha le drow en face de lui avant de crier dans sa langue. **# Tués les ! #**

Kertizal dégaina son arme et para l'attaque d'un autre drow qui venait d'apparaître. Dorian quant à lui, il attaqua celui qui lui faisait face et lui planta une dague qu'il avait prit sur le drow dans sa gorge. Avec un cri d'horreur les élèves voulurent se lever, mais Eudore cria un énorme 'silence' et demanda à tous de se rasseoir. Les Myrmidons firent reculer tranquillement du combat les élèves et formèrent un cercle autour des combattants qui étaient aux nombres de cinq contre deux et de trois morts. Voldemort, pour sa part, s'était assit et regardait avec délectation le combat à mort. Huit minutes plus tard, il se leva et applaudit la performance des combattants.

- **« Quelle prestance vous avez au combat,** dit-il en s'avançant vers Dorian et Kertizal qui étaient couvert de sang. **Seriez-vous intéressé à rejoindre mes rangs ? »**

Dorian tourna le dos à Voldemort qui sortit prestement sa baguette, mais il ne put l'utiliser, car Dorian lui donna un coup de pied renversé qui l'envoya valser dans le fond de la salle où il alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un craquement sonore.

- **« Tu as ta réponse. »** cracha Dorian en rangeant son katana et quitta la salle suivit de près par Ginny qui se leva rapidement et suivit son fiancé..

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Une fois que Dorian et Ginny eurent quittés, Kertizal appela ses ombres pour qu'elles nettoient les traces du combats et il alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Valérius.

Voldemort aurait bien sauté sur Kertizal, mais lorsqu'il vit les Myrmidons qui avaient leurs armes tirées, il préféra piler sur son orgueil et se rasseoir. Il dut aussi dire quelques mots à ses mangemorts pour qu'ils ne fassent aucun geste inconsidéré. Il dut user de toute sa persuasion pour que Bellatrix ne lance une petite centaine de doloris sur le drow.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Une fois que toutes traces de combat furent disparues, enfin exception faire du sang sur Kertizal, ce dernier se leva et demanda le silence.

- **« Je suis désolé pour toute cette perturbation, mais il n'est pas rare que je reçoive ce genre d'accueil. Vous devez savoir que, parmi les miens, ma tête est mise à prix à cause que je ne respecte aucunement les traditions, que je ne partage pas le goût prononcé des miens pour le mal et surtout que j'aille enseigné notre art à un être qui n'est pas de notre race,** dit Kertizal. **Maintenant, sur une touche un peu plus joyeuse, que diriez-vous de fêter la victoire des champions des duels juniors et les deux finalistes pour les duels senior. Les réelles festivités et le bal seront la semaine prochaine juste avant la tenu de l'Épreuve du Sang. »**

La nourriture apparue sur les table et c'est ce qui sonna le début du repas qui se fit timidement. Tous les élèves spéculaient sur Dorian. Il avait tué sans remord devant eux quatre personnes, mais il avait envoyé valser Voldemort lui-même à l'autre bout de la salle.

Mme Weasley se faisait beaucoup de soucis à laisser sa petite fille avec Dorian. Déjà qu'au départ pour elle ce n'était pas facile, maintenant qu'elle a vraiment vu ce dont il était capable elle était de plus en plus réticente, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, absolument rien.

Dorian et Ginny ne réapparurent pas de la soirée et les élèves ne restèrent que me temps requis dans la grande salle avant de la quitter et ainsi rapidement s'éloigné de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts qui avaient une table seulement pour eux.

Harry discuta allègrement durant le repas avec Kertizal à sa droite, Remus à sa gauche et avec Tonks qui l'accompagnait.

Rapidement la salle fut vide d'élèves et de duellistes, il ne resta bientôt plus que les Vingt chef de Clans ainsi que les Myrmidons.

Eudore alla vers Voldemort et ses serviteurs.

- **« Tom Marvolo Riddle,** Voldemort grinça des dents à l'appel de son véritable nom, mais ne protesta pas. **J'espère pour toi que tu seras capable de tenir en laisse tes toutous si tu ne veux pas que mes molosses les dévorent tout cru. À la moindre incartade, ils trépasseront, tu es bien avertis et eux de même. »** l'informa le général des Myrmidons.

Peu à peu les chefs des Vingt quittèrent et furent reconduit à leur appartement par un Myrmidons, alors que Voldemort et toute sa clique eurent droit au bataillon complet.

M. Weasley et sa femme vinrent voir Harry. Après avoir un peu discuté, ils lui demandèrent de les reconduirent jusqu'à l'appartement que les jeunes occupes. Remus et Tonks suivirent.

Harry fit entrer les adultes dans l'appartement où ils trouvèrent Ahéris assit dans un fauteuil fixant le feu avec un sourire béa sur le visage alors qu'elle jouait avec quelque chose à son doigt, Hermione et Ron en pleine séance de bouche à bouche sous les rires de Drago, Cythèla, Neville et Graciela.

- **« Ronald Weasley !** hurla sa mère en le prenant en flagrant délit de bécotage. **C'est quoi ces manières ! »**

- **« Maman ! »** cria Ron horrifié ce qui fit doubler les rires des autres autour.

- **« Hermione…** dit Mme Weasley. **Je te croyais plus responsable que ça. »**

- **« C'est le contact avec Ron qui l'a rendu comme ça. »** rigola Harry.

- **« Attend qu'il te prenne en flagrant délit toi aussi… »** grogna Ron.

- **« Il n'y aucune chance… »** répliqua Harry en s'assoyant près de sa fiancée.

- **« Tu es sûr ? »** demanda Ahéris avec un sourire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus.

- **« Enfin… dans une certaine mesure, mais si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas de ma faute. »** se défendit Harry.

Remus s'approcha et remarqua ce que Ahéris avait au doigt et manqua de s'étouffer.

- **« Harry !** cria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. **Tu aurais pu au moins nous mettre au courant ! »**

- **« Au courant de quoi ? »** demanda Ron.

- **« Tu ne l'as dit à personne… ? Petit cachottier va… Alors c'est quand que ça va se passer ? ** demanda Remus tout excité. **Quand Sirius va savoir ça ! Et Jenny, ça va être un comble. Dire que c'est le plus jeune qui y passe en premier. »**

- **« En premier c'est vite dire… On est quand même trois à s'être fait avoir… »** grogna Harry.

- **« Trois ? »** demanda Remus.

- **« Et oui… Ginny a apporté avec elle Cythèla et Ahéris… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas mon idée ? »** bouda faussement Ahéris.

- **« Non, non…** dit rapidement Harry en ne comprenant pas que Ahéris le faisait marcher. **Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel… »**

- **« Qu'est-ce que Ginny à fait ? »** demanda Mme Weasley.

- **« Elle a décidé d'une date pour son mariage,** dit Cythèla ce qui fit hoqueter ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, donc les adultes, Ron et Hermione. **Et elle nous a demandé, à Ahéris et à moi, entre autre, de l'aider dans ses préparatifs, mais nous trouvions l'idée tellement séduisante que nous avons décidé que ce serait un triple mariage. »**

- **« Attend** dit Tonks. **Avec qui Ahéris va se marier ? Et toi avec qui ? »**

- **« Cythèla se marie avec moi… »** répondit Drago.

- **« Avec… moi… »** répondit Harry.

Hermione fut la première, de ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, à féliciter Harry et Ahéris. Les autres suivirent peu après. Mais Mme Weasley était tiraillée par une question depuis un bon bout de temps.

- **« Pour quand est prévu le mariage ? »** demanda-t-elle finalement.

- **« 22 août prochain. » **répondit Cythèla.

- **« Quoi ? Sitôt que ça ! **hurla Molly. **Elle va m'entendre… **elle se tourna vers son fils. **Où est-elle présentement ? »**

- **« Dans sa chambre, l'escalier de droite, c'est la troisième porte. »** répondit Ron.

Molly monta rapidement alors que Ron reçu un coup de coude de la part de Hermione et un regard meurtrier de la part de Harry et Ahéris.

La mère de Ginny alla rapidement à la troisième porte et l'ouvrit sans même avoir prit la peine de frapper pour s'annoncer. Lorsqu'elle entra elle poussa un hurlement qui se répercuta dans tout l'appartement et qui fit sourire Ron, alors que tous les autres lui en voulaient.

Molly venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Ginny pour la retrouvée couchée et blottit dans les bras de Dorian. Sur le sol de la chambre était jonché une multitude de vêtements autant féminin que masculin. Elle constata aussi que Ginny ne portait qu'une petite nuisette bleu qui ne cachait presque rien de son corps. C'est à ce moment qu'elle poussa son cri d'outrage qui ameuta les autres et qui fit sortir Namour de son paisible sommeil. Le tigronix se plaça devant la mère de Ginny l'empêcher d'approcher.

Mais le cri semblait ne pas avoir réveillé les deux jeunes qui dormaient toujours paisiblement.

Lorsque Ron arriva, il fut prit d'une rage et voulut sauter sur Dorian, mais les images de son combat du souper lui refroidit les ardeurs.

- **« Laissons les dormir… ils ont l'air paisible et serein… »** dit Remus en regardant son filleul.

Remus, à l'aide de Harry, Hermione et Graciela firent sortir tout le monde de la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, un sort de silence fut lancé pour permettre à Ginny de rire à gorge déployée. Elle avait eut de la difficulté à contenir son fou rire. Seul les quelques douces caresses de Dorian lui faisaient oublier de rire et la détendait, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et rirait sans retenue.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Lorsque Harry referma la porte, il sentit que Dorian lançait un sort ce qui le fit sourire. Il redescendit rejoindre les autres. Il y eut une petite fête dans le salon pour l'annonce de ce triple mariage. Remus alla contacter Sirius qui ne mit que quelques instants pour les rejoindre accompagné de Jenny qui félicitèrent les heureux élus, même Drago eut droit aux félicitations de la part des deux maraudeurs et des Weasley. La fête battit son plein une bonne partie de la nuit avant que M. et Mme Weasley n'aille dans leur quartier, suivit de près par Remus, Sirius et leurs compagnes. Neville prit la 'chambre' de Dorian, enfin, après que Harry l'ait rendu plus agréable, alors que Drago et Cythèla prirent celle qu'occupe normalement Graciela qui alla dans la chambre de son frère qui était bien éveillé contrairement à Ginny qui dormait.

- **« Ça te dérange si je viens squatter ta chambre cette nuit ? »** demanda-t-elle timidement.

- **« Non, allez, tu peux prendre ma place dans le lit, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que dormir. »** répondit Dorian en lui faisant un de ses rares sourire qui serait capable de faire fondre un iceberg.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur pour tous exceptions faites de Harry, Ginny et Graciela. Harry de son côté laissa sa belle faire la grâce matinée, alors qu'il préféra se plonger dans un pavé énorme qui traite de magie.

Ginny fut très surprise de retrouver sa belle-sœur à ses côtés au lieu de son Dorian. Graciela avec beaucoup de misère à contenir son amusement.

- **« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête lorsque tu as vu que c'était moi et non mon cher frère qui était avec toi. »** pouffa-t-elle.

- **« Ciela, ce n'est pas bien de rire de Gin, même si c'est vrai qu'elle avec une tronche hilarante. »** répliqua Dorian ce qui fit éclater de rire Graciela.

Ginny pour sa part se leva rapidement et alla retrouver Dorian qui était toujours dans son fauteuil et observait les déplacements des personnes dans le château via son ordinateur.

- **« Pour cette farce, tu me dois un gage que je prendrais maintenant. »** dit Ginny en se plantant en face de son fiancé.

- **« Un gage ?** dit sceptiquement Dorian en regardant droit dans les yeux la rousse. Il se tourna vers sa sœur. **Allez, ouste, madame ici présente désir me confronter pour un affront que je n'ai même pas fait. »**

Sa sœur quitta rapidement en pouffant de rire devant le petit jeu du couple. Un fois sortit, Ginny alla poser ses protections sur la porte et revint vers Dorian d'une démarche féline et avec un regard chargé de désir et de passion…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Vingt minutes plus tard, Malystryx était entrain de parler avec un élève de quatrième année qui avait quelques difficultés en potion lorsque Ginny apparue devant elle.

- **« Nous avons un petit problème… »** dit faiblement Ginny.

- **« Dans le genre…? »** soupira Malystryx.

- **« Le même que la dernière fois… »** murmura Ginny rouge comme un écrevisse.

- **« M. Barshkin, veuillez m'attendre quelques instants, je règle le problème de Miss Weasley. »** la dragonne mit une main sur l'épaule de Ginny et disparue.

- **« Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard… »** se dit l'élève dans la bureau de la dragonne.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Elles apparurent devant la chambre de Ginny qui leva les protections pour permettre à la dragonne de pénétrer dans la chambre. La jeune fille attendit quelques minutes avant de voir ressortir la dragonne.

- **« Allez, il est tout à toi… »** dit la dragonne avant de rejoindre son bureau pour finir d'aider l'étudiant.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le duel de la finale venait de débuté. Elle opposait Syrmaïl à un jamaïcain. Les deux duellistes étaient fort dans le domaine des Arts Sombres. Les deux adversaires se lançaient des sorts de plus en plus puissant de minute en minute. Après une quarantaine de minutes, le jamaïcain fit un sort très inattendu qui fit jaillir du sol une trentaine de mort-vivants sous les exclamations horrifiées des spectateurs.

Alors que les créatures se dirigeaient sur Syrmaïl, ce dernier fut prit d'un fou rire qui glaça le sang. Voldemort qui était assit dans la tribune pour les Vingt s'accouda à la balustra et regarda avec plus d'attention l'allemand. **_« Hé bien… que de surprise à Poudlard… J'ai maintenant deux pions qui pourraient m'être plus qu'utile, il faut vraiment que je les recrute… »_** pensa-t-il en souriant machiavéliquement.

Syrmaïl leva rapidement un bouclier de Vie autour de lui et attendit que les mort-vivants viennent s'agglutiner autour de lui. Le jamaïcain regarda ses créatures comme s'il était sur de vaincre grâce à elle. Il pensa que son adversaire était paralysé par la peur ce qui expliquait son manque de réaction. Mais lorsqu'il vit que ses créatures n'arrivaient pas à l'approcher à moins de trois mètres, il commença à se poser certaines questions.

Syrmaïl leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et prononça une incantation dans une langue qui ressemblait, au son, tantôt à un dernier soupir, tantôt à la plainte d'un mourant. Un dôme de lumière se forma autour de lui et des créatures et il y eut un énorme flash.

Lorsque les spectateurs purent ouvrir les yeux, ils virent qu'il ne restait que deux cadavres animés que l'allemand neutralisa à l'aide de sort de soins… ce qui surprit toute l'assistance.

Syrmaïl attaqua son adversaire qui avait souffert des pertes de ses créatures. Il était affaiblit car il avait dû s'opposer directement à la volonté de Syrmaïl, c'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait affaire à un nécromancien, mais c'était trop tard pour lui maintenant. Syrmaïl lui lança un sort de transformation de la chair en pierre qui perça ses défenses affaiblis. Il vit lentement son corps se transformer en pierre, mais son adversaire arrêta le sort avant qu'il n'atteigne la tête.

Dans les gradins, le silence régnait. Valérius se leva.

- **« Le vainqueur du Tournoi International de Duel niveau senior est Syrmaïl Einstein. »** annonça Valérius ce qui déclancha un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Le vainqueur libéra le vaincu de son sort et alla rejoindre ses amis et sa famille qui le félicitèrent.

Le reste de ce dimanche se passa dans la joie pour les élèves et duellistes qui s'étaient réuni dans la grande salle. Ils en oublièrent rapidement la présence de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs… Enfin, jusqu'au moment où ce dernier décida d'approcher Syrmaïl.

- **« Félicitation jeune homme…** dit Voldemort. **C'est un très beau duel que vous nous avez offert. Et je dois dire que les nécromanciens sont une espèce très rare, mais je puis au moins constater qu'il en existe encore… »**

Lorsque Voldemort avait parlé de nécromancien, Syrmaïl reçut plusieurs regard de dégoûts de la part des anglais et des étudiants de différentes écoles, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- **« Vous avez raison,** répondit froidement Syrmaïl. **Mais je n'en serais pas là si je n'avais pas reçu l'enseignement et le soutiens du meilleurs nécromanciens depuis des millénaires. »**_(pas dure... on parle de la Mort quand même…)_

- **« Ho, dans ce cas, votre valeur n'en ait qu'augmenté,** dit Voldemort avant de demander. **Mais qui est donc celui qui vous a enseigné cet Art ? »**

- **« Votre pire cauchemar… votre pire cauchemar… »** dit Syrmaïl en tournant le dos à Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne prenait pas cette affront empoigna sa baguette, mais ne la dirigea pas sur l'impertinent, car il avait remarqué que les Myrmidons avaient tirés leur armes attendant seulement un geste déplacé de sa part pour faire un jugement expéditif qui lui coûterait la vie. Il remit sa baguette où elle était et retourna rapidement à sa place d'un pas raide.

Kertizal, qui était assit à sa table, se leva et demanda à ce que tout le monde reprenne sa place. Il fallut un bon quinze minutes avant que tous furent placés. Kertizal remarqua que la jeune fiancé de son seigneur était à sa table alors que ce dernier était toujours absent. **_« Bien,_** pensa-t-il. **_Tout se passe comme prévu… »_** Le drow félicita publiquement le champion pour son magnifique duel.

- **« Normalement, je devrais vous faire une annonce, mais je vais laisser la place à mon Seigneur qui a pu se libéré pour cette soirée…** annonça Kertizal. **Je vous demanderais de vous levez pour accueillir César… »**

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un homme d'imposante stature qui revêtait une armure romaine. Un glaive pendait à sa droite et une rapière à sa gauche. La magie émanait de lui imposant le respect. Il marcha d'un pas altier vers la table des Vingt où les occupants se levèrent et s'inclinèrent, exception fait bien sûr, de Voldemort, Romanov et Nott et les mangemorts.

Ils eurent une très mauvaise surprise lors qu'il reçurent un coup derrière les genoux qui les firent s'agenouiller devant Dorian. Eudore se plaça devant la table des professeur et s'inclina.

- **« Mon Seigneur, bienvenue à Poudlard… »** dit le général.

- **« Eudore, mon ami, **dit Dorian d'une voix puissante. **Il fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas un conseil militaire ensemble. »**

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe parmi les Vingt, car si la Famille Di Castillo De Mortès avait annexé les Myrmidons, elle augmentait encore sa puissance.

- **« Et bien, nous profiterons de la soirée pour cela, mon Seigneur. »** répondit Eudore en confirmant l'intronisation des Myrmidons dans la famille de Dorian.

Dorian se tourna vers les élèves et duellistes.

- **« Et bien, je dois dire que je suis vraiment impressionné parce que j'ai vu. Les duels juniors ont été plus que magnifique pour certain, vous devez être fier de vous. Et je dois aussi dire que mon cher Syrmaïl a été merveilleux. Félicitation, tu as été digne de ce que je t'ai offert,** dit Dorian. **Bien, l'annonce donc parlait Kertizal, est celle d'un bal, et oui un autre et je dois dire que les jeunes filles doivent être heureuses, qui aura lieu samedi prochain. Je ne pourrai malheureusement y assister, car j'ai d'autres obligations à terminer avant l'Épreuve du Sang, laquelle je suis participant et potentiellement vainqueur comme l'a été tous mes ancêtres depuis la création de cette épreuve. Je vous annonce aussi, je profit de l'occasion, qu'à la fin du moi de mai, lors de la dernière fin de semaine, le Monastère organisera des activités et il y aura un match quidditch revanche accordé aux dragonnéens contre les TNT »** cette annonce fit monter des clameur de joies de la table du monastère.

Dorian alla prendre place à la table des Vingt, mais contrairement à ce que nombreux l'auraient cru, il laissa la place au centre de la table à Kertizal et alla s'asseoir avec les Weasley.

- **« Dorian… »** murmura dangereusement Molly alors que ce dernier prenait place à côté d'elle.

- **« Normalement vous devriez dire César ou mon Seigneur, personnellement, je m'en fou, mais certaines langues sales pourraient médire. Et puis, c'est Dorian Evans qui est fiancé avec votre fille… **dit Dorian avant de rajouter mentalement dans la tête de Molly. **_Ce n'est pas moi…_ »**

- **« En parlant de ça… Je trouve que ma fille est beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier au courant de l'été. »** protesta Mme Weasley,

- **« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de la date, mais bien votre fille et si elle est capable de prendre cette décision elle-même je ne crois pas qu'elle soit trop jeune. »** répondit Dorian qui lança discrètement un sort de brouillage qui fera que personne autour ne pourra entendre leur conversation.

- **« Et c'est quoi l'idée de coucher ensemble ! »** s'emporta soudainement Molly.

- **« Qui vous dit que nous couchions ensemble… »** demanda indifféremment Dorian qui était fier d'avoir lancé son sort.

- **« Nous vous avons vu ! »** continua la mère de Ginny.

- **« Nous ne 'couchons' pas ensemble, nous dormons, rien de plus. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Et depuis quand 'dormez' -vous ensemble ? »** demanda avec hargne la marâtre.

- **« Depuis son agression au début septembre, **répondit-il. **Depuis ce jour, elle n'a jamais plus voulu dormir seul. Et je peux vous dire que le résultat n'est pas beau à voir lorsqu'elle ne m'a pas pour plus d'une nuit, vous en parlerez à Harry. »** dit Dorian en clôturant la conversation. Devant l'air effrayé que prenait la mère de Ginny, il se leva.

Il fit signe à Eudore et sortirent de la grande salle.

Harry pour sa part, discuta avec Remus et Sirius lors du repas. Ils spéculèrent beaucoup sur ce que purent se dire Dorian et Mme Weasley durant le repas, alors que Tonks et Jenny, qui avaient parlé avec Ahéris, discutaient de l'organisation du triple mariage.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Drago avait passé le repas à fixer sa belle qui était assise à la gauche de son père. Les regards que Drago lançait à Cythèla fut remarqué par Lucius qui en glissa un mot à Voldemort.

Après une petite discussion entre Malfoy senior et Tom, Lucius se leva et alla au devant de son fils.

- **« Drago veuillez me suivre. »** dit Lucius alors que Drago se leva et suivit son père sans un mot.

Un Myrmidon quitta la grande salle discrètement et les suivirent.

Lucius mena son fils dans une salle de classe vide.

- **« Alors, mon fils, comme ça tu as fait honneur à ton nom en remportant le titre de champion de ton année. On m'a fait savoir aussi que tu as fait une très belle invocation. »** dit Lucius.

- **« C'est vrai père. »** répondit Drago.

- **« Bien… j'ai remarqué, durant le repas que tu regardais très souvent en direction de Miss Corrolis. Un très bon parti… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est prêt à interférer en ta faveur pour que tu puisses avoir la main de cette jeune fille. Ainsi, nous aurions le soutient d'un autre Clan des Vingt. »** dit Lucius.

- **« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide père… »** mais Drago ne put continuer, car son père l'avait frappé.

- **« L'aide du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se refuse pas ! »** cria Lucius.

- **« Mais père… j'ai déjà obtenu la main de Cythèla, il y a un petit bout de temps, même la date du mariage a été fixé au 22 août. »** dit Drago.

- **« Quoi, déjà et tu ne m'as même pas mit au courant… »** dit Lucius en sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur Drago.

Mais Lucius n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Myrmidon s'avança sur Lucius.

- **« Je ne vous ai pas tué, car ce plaisir doit revenir à notre commandant en second, **répondit le Myrmidon. **Mais je vous promets que la prochaine fois, se sera lui qui viendra et vous mourrez. »**

Le Myrmidon quitta la pièce et attendit que Drago ne le suive avant de l'accompagner à l'appartement de Harry. Drago se tourna vers le Myrmidon.

- **« Votre visage m'est familier… »** dit Drago.

- **« Bien sûr, c'est mon fils que vous avez vaincu en final. »** répondit le Myrmidon avant de quitter.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

La semaine de cours se passa aussi calmement que c'était possible. Très peu de personnes osaient approcher de Dorian, mais lors de ses cours, tous s'acharnaient à travailler plus fort et augmenter leur capacité au combat pour pouvoir tenter un combat contre lui.

Dorian alla demander à Béryl comment des Shadow Dancers avaient pu pénétrer l'enceinte du château par les Ombres. Le dragon lui donna comme réponse qu'il était allez voir une dragonne d'ombre, ce sur quoi Dorian restait sceptique.

Mais durant la semaine de cours, les professeurs eurent de la difficulté à tenir les élèves et faire taire les jeunes filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de jacasser.

Le samedi arriva trop lentement pour certain et trop rapidement pour d'autre.

Harry, Dorian, Neville et Drago attendaient leur cavalière. Ahéris et Cythèla furent les premières à descendre et dirent à Dorian et Neville d'allez attendre leur cavalière à la grande salle, car elles seront en retard. Les deux jeunes hommes firent comme on leur avait demandé et se rendirent à la grande salle. Neville alla à la table de Gryffondor, alors que Harry alla à celle des Vingt pendant que Drago, Cythèla et Dorian allèrent à celle de Serpentard. Les invités affluèrent de plus en plus, mais toujours pas de Ginny, ni de Graciela. Lorsque presque tout le monde fut arrivé, Kertizal se leva et donna le signal du début du bal.

- **« Nous ne commencerons pas le bal par le traditionnel repas, comme le veut la tradition humaine. Nous ferons comme cher les drow… **dit Kertizal. **Le repas est précédé d'une danse. »**

Ainsi tous les couples se mirent sur la piste. Dorian regarda Neville qui haussa les épaules. Sa sœur et sa fiancé n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Remus, M. et Mme Weasley vinrent le voir. Ils lui demandèrent pourquoi Ginny n'était pas là. Alors que Dorian allait répondre qu'il n'en savait rien, une fulgurante douleur se fit sentir au niveau de la gorge qui le déstabilisa, il tomba à genou et cracha beaucoup de sang, ce qui fit s'éloigner tout le monde. Personne n'osait bouger et beaucoup pensaient que Voldemort était derrière cette manigance, mais ce fut démentit lorsque les porte de la grande salle s'ouvrirent violemment laissant entrer quatre hommes dont un qui tenait Graciela avec un couteau sous sa gorge.

Alors que les Myrmidons allaient agirent, Dorian se leva et cria un 'NON' qui les arrêta net.

- **« Ils sont à moi… »** murmura-t-il.

Le chef des quatre hommes s'avança et pointa Dorian de sa baguette.

- **« Toi…** dit-il hargneusement. **C'est toi qui as fait plier notre frère et qui nous a fait entrer dans la famille Di Castillo De Mortès… Une famille qui ne respect même pas la pureté du sang. Et bien, nous sommes venus ici pour te faire payer ce geste »** termina-t-il en tenant la tête coupée de Ginny.

Le hurlement de Mme Weasley retentit dans tout le château…


	22. Chapitre 21

**Joyeux Noël ! **

Voici mon ptit cadeau de noël… un ptit chapitre…

Quelques petites choses avant de vous laissez au chapitre… Premièrement, Drago n'est pas le Temps… ni Neville…

**Roi Rouge**, pour les formes animagus de Ginny, deux sur trois sur son connu (renard et tigronix).

**Sirius Aldebaran**, je dois dire que tu as raison pour la ressemblance entre kertizal et Drizzt, mais je ne me suis pas passé dessus pour le créer.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de RARs, mais bon…

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé… Il me reste que 1-2 chapitres (approximation) pour cette partie de l'histoire avant de passer à mon second 'tome' où vous retrouverez la prise de contrôle de la famille Potter par Harry et son entraînement, le triple mariage, l'arrivé du Temps et bien d'autres surprises…

Bon… allez, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre…

Bonne lecture…

Valérius.

**Chapitre 21 :**

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur la tête coupée de Ginny qui répandait du sang sur le sol.

- **« Relâche ma sœur maintenant, sinon ta mort sera très lente… »** dit froidement Dorian.

- **« Tu crois… regards… »** dit l'homme en voulant entailler la gorge de Graciela.

Mais il ne le fit par, parce qu'un 'BANG' retentit et l'épaule de l'homme se mit à saigner et il lâcha Graciela. Dorian la fit venir à lui d'un 'accio' alors qu'il gardait toujours en joue l'homme avec son pistolet. Il poussa sa sœur vers Malystryx et rangea son arme en ordonnant aux Myrmidons de les restreindre et de faire reculer les élèves.

Dorian murmura une incantation et dans un flash lumineux deux femmes apparurent et marmonnèrent quelques paroles dans une langue inconnue. Dorian répliqua dans la même langue et les deux femmes sortir par la porte de la grande salle.

Dorian, une fois que les anges furent partis, il marmonna une seconde incantation qui fit apparaître deux hommes dans une gerbe de flamme. Les deux hommes mirent rapidement un genou au sol en sentant la colère et ra haine émaner de leur seigneur.

- **« Votre verbe est notre ordre, maître. »** dirent Balthazar et Araziel.

- **« Occupez-vous de ces quatre hommes à votre manière, mais je veux qu'ils restent en vie. »** ordonna Dorian d'une voix polaire.

Les démons se relevèrent et reprirent leur apparence démoniaque avant d'aller torturer allègrement les quatre hommes. Les personnes dans la grande salle purent voir une haine sans borne naître sur le visage des démons lorsqu'ils aperçurent la tête coupée de Ginny. Alors que Balthazar soumettait deux d'entre eux au sort de souffrance éternel, Araziel força les deux autres à retirer chaque centimètre de peau avec un couteau, Dorian prit une oreillette émettrice et contacta Mike. Une fois fait, il invoqua une ombre et lui demanda quelque chose avant qu'elle ne quitte rapidement. Il contact ensuite Harry et lui demanda aussi quelque chose.

C'est alors que la grande salle commença à se modifier. Un laboratoire de potion apparut ainsi qu'un autel au centre de la grande salle.

Alors que les démons s'amusaient toujours avec les quatre humains sous les regards effrayés de prêt de 99 pour cent de toute l'assistance, Dorian commença à fait chauffer un chaudron dans lequel il mit plusieurs ingrédients qui étaient sur le comptoir. Harry s'approcha et tendit deux écailles émeraudes. Dorian les fit lévité au-dessus du chaudron et les transforma en poudre à l'aide d'un sort. Par la suite, il fit signe à Malystryx de venir le rejoindre et lui demanda la même chose qu'à Harry. Elle transforma son bras et retira deux écailles avant de les donner à Dorian qui leur fit faire la même chose que celle de Harry. Son serviteur des Ombres vint lui donner, lui aussi deux écailles, noires cette fois-ci. Finalement les deux femmes revinrent avec le corps de Ginny qu'elles déposèrent sur l'autel. Gabrielle alla prendre la tête de Ginny qui était sur le sol. Elle et Angéla travaillèrent à ressouder le corps et la tête sans laisser de lésion. Alors que les anges finissaient leur travail, Demar entra dans la salle et donna lui aussi deux de ses écailles à Dorian qui les ajouta à la potion.

- **« Dorian, c'est fini,** dit Gabrielle. **On peut allez faire joujou avec Balta-chou ? »**

- **« Vous n'êtes pas sensé être des anges… qui ne sont pas tourner vers le mal… »** grogna Dorian avant de se lancer dans une incantation dans la même langue que celle utilisée par Syrmaïl lorsqu'il a détruit les mort-vivants.

Un portail s'ouvrit devant lui et deux anges se présentèrent, un aux ailes blanches parsemées de quelques plumes noires et dorées, alors que le second avait des ailes noires avec quelques plumes blanches et dorées. L'ange de la vie et l'ange de la mort regardèrent de manière hautaine Dorian qui tendit la main.

- **« Un plume de chacun… et allez me chercher une plume de la Mort. »** ordonna Dorian en modifiant ses yeux un court instant qui fit comprendre qui, il était.

Les deux anges s'inclinèrent et quittèrent. Dorian se retourna vers son chaudron. Il retira son gant de la main gauche et il la transforma en une main de détraqueur. Il prit un couteau de la table et préleva un morceau de peau de sa paume qu'il jeta dans le chaudron. Il remit rapidement son gant, alors que les anges revenaient et lui tendirent trois plus, l'une blanche, l'une noire et la dernière dorée. Dorian les jeta toutes dans la marmite et se mit à incanter d'une voix grave venue d'outre-tombe.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Alors que Dorian faisait toutes ses manipulations, Harry c'était rapproché de Ahéris et lui avait discrètement prit la main en signe de réconfort. Cythèla c'était réfugié dans les bras de Drago et versait de nombreuses larmes.

Hermione se cramponna à Ron pour le retenir d'aller tuer les hommes et de s'en prendre à Dorian qu'il, elle le savait, rendait responsable du malheur qui arrivait à sa sœur. Mais elle se cramponnait aussi à lui de désespoir, car elle voyait son amie qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver morte… mutilée…

Malystryx tenait fortement Graciela contre elle, car elle était inconsolable. Elle avait vu la mort de près et elle avait vu sa première amie… sa meilleure amie mourir devant ses yeux. La dragonne se mit à genou et capta le regard de la jeune fille et plongea dans la tête et retira les images horribles de mort de Ginny. Graciela tomba ensuite inconsciente dans les bras de Malystryx.

Molly Weasley était dans les bras de son mari, était totalement inconsolable et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Arthur essayait de réconforter sa femme, mais il était lui-même submergé par la peine de la perte de sa fille. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce que Dorian faisait et à la torture des quatre responsables de la mort de leur fille.

Voldemort aimait de plus en plus ce Dorian. Il tuait sans remord… torturait ses ennemis… et pratiquait la magie noire… Pour lui, Dorian était un candidat parfait pour ses rangs de mangemorts. À côté de lui, Bellatrix trépignait de joie devant cette torture, mais était tout de même triste de ne pas pouvoir y participer. Son maître l'avait arrêtée alors qu'elle voulait aller prêter main forte aux démons. Tom regardait attentivement ce que le jeune homme faisait, car il était sur que c'était de la haute magie, mais il ne connaissait pas la potion qu'il fabriquait, mais lorsqu'il appela un ange de la vie et un ange de la mort et qu'il ordonna de ramener un plume de la Mort même, il était maintenant convaincu que ce jeune était fait pour être dans ses rangs. Lorsque Dorian commença sa litanie, Voldemort, comme Harry, Albus et Valérius, en frissonnèrent de tout leur être en sentant la quantité colossale de magie que déploya Dorian dans cette incantation.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Une fois que Dorian eut finit son incantation qui lui avait prit dix minutes, un flash lumineux se produit à l'intérieur du chaudron et ce fut le silence total dans la grande salle. Les deux démons avaient arrêté leur torture, alors que les anges les guérirent.

Dorian plongea sa main dans le chaudron et en retira une petit boule qui rayonnait d'un éclat doré. Voldemort manqua de s'étouffer en voyant que ce jeune homme venait de créer un Souffle de Vie.

Dorian s'approcha du corps inerte de sa fiancée et déposa le Souffle de Vie sur sa poitrine et la poussa à l'intérieur de la jeune fille qui s'arc-bouta. Dorian se lança dans une seconde incantation. Le corps de Ginny s'éleva dans les airs et commença à luire d'une couleur dorée de plus en plus brillamment.

Soudain un hurlement sortit de sa bouche qui fit lever toutes les têtes qui n'avaient pas suivit la scène.

Le corps redescendit et se posa sur l'autel lorsqu'elle arrêta de hurler. Par la suite, lorsque Dorian cessa son incantation, Ginny se redressa avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Dorian se hâta à prendre la tête de la jeune fille à deux mains et de plonger son regard dans le sien. Le visage se détendit et elle fit un énorme sourire, mais elle paraissait fatiguée. Dorian sortit de l'une de ses poches une petite fiole contenant un liquide doré qu'il fit boire à la jeune fille.

Dorian s'éloigna un peu de Ginny lui fit un sourire magnifique.

- **« Que dirais-tu d'obtenir ta revanche ? »** lui murmura Dorian en lui tendant ses deux épées courtes qu'une ombre lui avait ramenées.

- **« Avec joie… »** répondit Ginny en métamorphosant ses vêtements.

Dorian contacta Mike qui redonna l'aspect original à la grande salle, alors que Ginny se positionna devant ses quatre meurtriers avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Arthur attira l'attention sur sa femme lorsque sa fille s'éleva dans les airs. Molly regarda le spectacle bouche bée. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille se relever et prendre dans ses bras Dorian après un moment qu'ils sont restés face à face, la mère de la jeune fille recommença à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois-ci. Elle voulut aller rejoindre sa fille, mais son mari la retint lorsqu'il vit que Dorian donna à ses filles ses armes… Arthur pria pour que sa fille aille bien et qu'elle ne fasse rien d'insensée.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les quatre hommes allèrent prendre leurs armes et baguettes qui leur avaient été retiré et se mirent face à la jeune fille.

- **« Tu crois vraiment être de taille contre nous fillette ? »** demanda ironiquement le chef des quatre hommes qui était dans une rage folle à cause de la séance de torture qu'ils venaient de subir.

- **« La dernière fois, vous nous aviez pris en traître et nous n'avons même pas pu se défendre. »** répondit froidement Ginny qui murmura une courte incantation qui fit apparaître un bouclier magique rouge autour d'elle.

Les quatre agresseurs levèrent leur baguette et lancèrent tous ensembles un 'doloris'. Les quatre sorts entrèrent en contact avec le bouclier qui les arrêta net. Ginny répliqua rapidement en pointant une de ses épées sur le chef de la bande et murmura quelques paroles. Alors, des plantes sortirent du sol et agrippèrent l'homme qui se débattait pour se déprendre, mais à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait enfonçait de plus en plus les épines des plantes dans sa chair et y diffusèrent leur poison.

Les autres ne s'occupèrent pas d'aider leur frère, mais s'attaquèrent à la jeune fille avec de nombreux sorts qui ne passèrent pas son bouclier. Les hommes décidèrent donc d'attaquer au corps à corps en voyant que la magie ne leur serait d'aucune utilisée.

Le chef commença à hurler à ce moment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ils purent voir que l'homme était entrain de se dessécher. L'un de ses trois frères décida de lui prêter main forte, alors que les deux autres chargèrent Ginny avec leurs cimeterres. Ginny marmonna quelques sorts à l'insu de tous et se positionna pour réceptionner ses deux opposants.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les élèves étaient littéralement sidérés par ce qu'avait fait Dorian, mais maintenant ils regardaient l'une des leur se battre en duel à quatre adultes contre elle. Ils furent émerveillés par le bouclier qui la protégeait. Il ne fut pas compliqué de comprendre que Dorian lui avait donné de nombreux cours privés.

Lorsqu'ils virent deux des hommes charger Ginny, ils arrêtèrent de respirer en attendant la suite. Lorsque les deux hommes furent sur Ginny, les élèves la virent se déplacer à une vitesse folle. Elle se faufila entre les deux hommes et leur donne un coup d'épée ce qui leur entailla le ventre profondément.

Les élèves la virent faire rapidement volte-face et donner un autre coup dans le dos de ses adversaires qui tombèrent sur le sol et répandirent énormément de sang.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ginny délaissa les deux hommes qui se vidaient de leur sang et lança un sort sur celui qui tentait de libérer le chef. L'homme fut plaqué sur un mur et d'énormes clous se plantèrent dans ses mains et ses pieds, Ginny venait de le crucifier simplement sur un mur de la grande salle.

Sans aucun autre regard pour cet homme, elle s'approcha du chef.

- **« Je vais te rendre le même traitement que tu m'as réservé… »** dit froidement Ginny avant de lui trancher la tête d'un coup d'épée.

La tête de l'homme roula aux pieds des Myrmidons. Les élèves et les parents de Ginny étaient soufflés par le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur l'un de ses agresseurs, mais surtout par la décapitation qu'elle venait de faire.

Ginny n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait tué le chef. Dorian s'avança vers elle. Alors qu'il passa près des deux frères qui étaient à terre, l'un d'eux lui planta une dague dans la jambe.

- **« T'as mort est assuré…** dit l'homme. **Le poison du basilic est très rapide… »**

Mais l'homme ne put continuer, car Dorian lui lança un sort qui le réduisit en centre. Il se tourna vers l'autre et lui brisa la nuque d'une pression bien placée avec le pied. Il poursuivit son chemin vers sa belle et retira en même temps la dague de sa jambe.

Une fois près de sa belle, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille. Elle lâcha ses épées qui tombèrent sur le sol bruyamment, alors que le corps entier de Ginny devint mou.

Il souleva sa fiancée et renvoya les deux démons et les deux anges avant de donner quelques ordres aux Myrmidons et de quitter la grande salle toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de ses passer.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Molly regardait sa petite fille… son bébé trancher la tête de son meurtrier. Dire qu'elle était choquée fut un euphémisme. Jamais elle n'aurait cru, même dans ses pires cauchemars, que sa petite Ginny puisse faire une telle chose. Directement elle en voulut à Dorian qui lui avait fait perdre toute son innocence. Molly se défit de l'étreint de son mari et courut à la suite de Dorian après une dizaine de minute. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre à l'appartement. Elle donna le mot de passe à la statue et entra. Elle se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la chambre de sa fille. Alors qu'elle allait entrer, elle vit que la porte était entre ouverte. Elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil avant de se jeter dans la pièce.

Elle vit Dorian retiré doucement les vêtements de Ginny, ce qui augmenta énormément la colère de Molly. Par la suite, elle vit les bras de sa fille entourer le cou de Dorian et de l'attirer pour l'embrasser.

Elle entendit un faible merci émit par sa fille, alors que Dorian continua à la dévêtir. Ensuite, d'un claquement de doigt, il fit disparaître ses vêtements et s'allongea dans le lit. Molly vit sa fille rapidement coller son dos contre le torse de Dorian qui la serra dans ses bras.

Molly attendit une quinzaine de minute avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle vit dans l'un des fauteuils le tigronix qui sommeillait paisiblement. Elle s'approcha du lit et là, elle vit le visage heureux, paisible et serein qu'avait son petit bébé, mais c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle constata que Dorian était celui qui était capable d'apaiser la jeune fille et non plus elle… Elle se rendit compte que son petit bébé n'était plus et que sa petite fille était maintenant devenue une très belle jeune femme qui était follement amoureuse d'un homme, un vrai. Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais même sous la torture, Dorian était bel et bien un homme 'mûr'. Il n'avait pas un corps d'adolescent, et sa maturité dépassait de loin celle de plusieurs. Il réfléchissait et agissait comme un homme…

Molly s'assit sur le bord du lit et continua sa réflexion durant plus d'une heure avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vraiment heureuse pour sa fille.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dans la grande salle, les Myrmidons firent vite disparaître les corps et descendirent le crucifier. Amade, s'avança vers son frère, sans que les Myrmidons ne l'arrête, et lui mit un puissant coup de poing et lui brisa la mâchoire.

Ron voulut suivre sa mère pour pouvoir allez dire sa façon de penser à Dorian, mais il fut retenu par Hermione et son père qui avait vu son désir de suivre sa mère.

Fudge se réveilla peu à peu… Il commença à hurler qu'il voulait que ses aurores aillent arrêter Dorian Evans et Ginny Weasley pour meurtre et utilisation de magie noire. Mais Kertizal s'avança vers le ministre, ainsi que Amade.

- **« Monsieur le ministre, ** dit poliment Kertizal. **Se combat était un duel d'honneur et une affaire interne à la famille Di Castillo De Mortès, donc vous n'êtes pas en droit de faire quoi que se soit contre un ou l'autre, sinon, vous déclancherez la colère de César. »**

- **« Ces quatre personnes étaient mes frères et ils avaient été avertis de ne pas s'en prendre à aucun membre de la famille Di Castillo De Mortès,** dit Amade. **Nous considérons aussi cela comme un duel d'honneur. »**

Le ministre bouillonnait littéralement sur place. Il quitta rapidement la grande salle très énervé.

Harry profita de la cohue pour disparaître avec Ahéris et se retrouver dans leur chambre où la jeune femme se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes d'avoir vu la tête sanglante de Ginny coupée. Harry tenta tout pour la réconforter, mais rien n'y fit. Il se mit alors à l'embrasser doucement, mais elle y répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après quelques minutes intenses de baisés, Ahéris se décolla de Harry et défit les boutons de la chemise de Harry avant de caresser son torse.

- **« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… »** murmura Harry.

- **« J'en ai rien à foutre… je t'aime et je veux que nous fassions l'amour maintenant… »** lui murmura Ahéris.

- **« Ce n'est pas le moment pour que tu tombes enceinte… »** répliqua Harry.

- **« J'en ai cure… Ce qui est arrivé m'a fait réaliser que la vie est trop courte… »** répondit Ahéris en se mettant à baiser le torse de Harry.

- **« Nous… nous avons d'autres options que de faire l'amour… »** répliqua Harry en renversant Ahéris qui se retrouva sous lui.

Ils prirent les trois heures qui suivirent pour découvrir le corps de l'autre… savoir ce qu'il ou elle préférait et le ou la faisait gémir de bonheur.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian avait sentit la présence de la mère de Ginny dès qu'elle avait pénétré dans l'appartement, mais il n'avait rien dit et rien fait. Sa préoccupation première était sa fiancée qui était dans un état de fatigue avancé.

Lorsqu'ils furent couchés, il dut attendre un petit bout de temps avec de sentir la présence de Molly entrer dans la pièce. Il ferma son esprit ne voulant pas capter les pensées de la mère de sa fiancée. Au bout d'une heure, il sentit Ginny s'éveillé et se rendre compte de la présence de sa mère assit sur le lit par le biais de son don.

Elle décida de se retourner pour faire face à Dorian et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle se laissa enivrer par l'odeur avant de se retourner une autre fois.

- **« Bonjour maman… »** dit-elle faiblement.

Molly sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa fille l'appeler.

- **« Bonjour à vous aussi. »** répondit Molly en souriant.

- **« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »** demanda sa fille.

- **« Je ne sais pas,** répondit la mère. **Je n'ai pas fait attention au temps. »**

- **« Ça fait un peu plus d'une heure… »** répondit Dorian avant de donner un petit bec dans le cou de Ginny.

Molly, qui les regardait attentivement, vit sa fille fermer les yeux et se détendre totalement lorsque Dorian lui avait embrassé le cou. **_« Oui,_** pensa-t-elle. **_Elle l'aime plus que tout et son amour est pur… Et lui, et bien… il tient à elle comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. »_** Molly décida que le moment était propice pour aborder certaines questions

- **« Alors, où le mariage aura lieu ? »** demanda-t-elle.

- **« Et bien, nous avions pensé à faire un mariage plus privé et… j'ai pensé que peut-être nous pourrions faire ça au Terrier… c'est toujours là que j'ai voulut que mon mariage se passe. »** répondit Ginny.

- **« Vraiment ?** dit Molly surprise. **Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient surtout que nous allons énormément économiser… »**

- **« Pas besoin d'économiser avec la fortune des Potter, Malefoy et De Mortès ensemble, nous en avons des millions de fois plus qu'il nous en faut,** dit Dorian. **Mais, une chose qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublis, ma belle. Je n'ai pas de problème pour un petit mariage privé, mais il faudra donner une réception avec les chefs des Vingt… »**

- **« Je sais… Cythèla et Ahéris me l'ont fait remarquer,** dit Ginny. **Donc, nous avions pensé seulement inviter la famille et quelques amis proche pas plus pour le mariage au Terrier et faire la réception avec toute la fanfare à Poudlard, c'est un terrain neutre pour tous. »**

- **« Tu es magnifique… merveilleuse… purement géniale… »** dit Dorian en déposant un baisé, à chaque compliment, dans le creux du cou de la rousse qui rigola pour masquer ses petits gémissements de désir qui risquaient de faire réagir sa mère négativement.

Mais Molly n'était pas dupe et avait bien comprit le manège de sa fille. Elle ne fit que sourire.

- **« Alors, si ça ne dérange personne,** dit Molly. **J'aimerais bien donner un petit coup de main pour ce triple mariage. »**

- **« Ça tombe bien,** dit Dorian, **Parce que c'est Ginny qui est la tête de tout ce projet. »**

Dorian retourna attaquer le cou de sa fiancée tout en la chatouillant. Ginny riait énormément et se mit à gigoter pour échapper, sans grande conviction, à l'emprise de Dorian. Molly les regardait s'amuser, à ce moment, elle avait de la misère à s'imaginer que ça fille était revenue d'entre les morts et qu'elle ait prit la vie d'un homme, tout comme son fiancé, il y a de cela que quelques heures. Elle revient rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus les rires de sa fille, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur eux, le couple était entrain de s'embrasser. Elle signala sa présence en toussant légèrement.

- **« Ginny,** dit la mère une fois que la fille fut décollé de Dorian. **Est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions nous parler… en privé… **Elle regarda Dorian et poursuivit. **Pas que je ne veux pas que tu saches, mais c'est une discussion… heu… entre mère et fille… »**

Dorian sortit du lit et disparut dans un nuage de fumer.

Ginny avait de gros doute sur ce dont sa mère voulait discuter. Elle était, il y a peu de temps, seulement vêtue de son soutien-gorge et de sa petite culotte dans les bras de son petit ami qui n'était vêtu que d'un simple caleçon. Le lien n'était pas très compliqué à faire.

- **« Enfin…** dit Molly quelques peu nerveuse. **Tu dois un peu te douter de quoi je veux discuter.** Ginny lui fit signe que oui. **Selon toi, est-ce que j'ai besoin de te faire ce… discours…? »**

- **« Je ne pense pas que ça soit très nécessaire…** répondit Ginny. **Nous dormons toujours ensemble depuis de très nombreux mois et… il ne sait jamais rien passé, si tu veux tout savoir… et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, **marmonna-t-elle faiblement, mais sa mère entendit tout de même, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. **Et nous allons nous marier bientôt, mais par-dessus tout, je l'aime… »**

- **« Bien… alors c'est réglé ! ** dit joyeusement Molly. **On peut faire revenir Dorian ? J'aimerais lui dire un mot à lui aussi. »**

Ginny appela Namour qui vint la rejoindre sur le lit. Après quelques caresses et quelques rugissements, le tigronix disparût pour réapparaître quelques seconde plus tard avec Dorian.

Ginny quitta le lit, alla embrasser Dorian et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant sa mère seule avec son fiancé. Dorian alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et Namour sauta sur ses genoux.

- **« C'est l'animal qui est sorti de l'œuf que tu avais offert à Ginny pour Noël ? »** demanda Molly.

- **« Effectivement… Ginny l'a nommé Namour,** dit Dorian. **Et ce petit monstre la prend pour sa mère… »**

- **« Et, à connaître ma fille et selon le ton que tu prends, j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a embarquée dans cette histoire. »** dit Molly.

- **« Exactement, donc pour ce petit Namour, je suis son père… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je veux te parler… »** dit Molly

- **« Ça dépend…** répondit Dorian. **À vraiment le vouloir, je pourrais simplement lire vos pensées… mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour m'en douter… »**

- **« Tu… tu peux lire les pensées ? »** demanda Molly.

- **« Ho, ne craignez rien… lorsque vous êtes entré dans l'appartement, j'ai fermé mon esprit au vôtre pour ne pas capter vos pensées. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Alors, ça… ça veut dire que tu savais que j'étais derrière cette porte, alors que tu… »** mais Molly ne continua pas sa phrase.

- **« Que je déshabillais Ginny…** termina Dorian. **Oui et j'ai senti votre colère à ce moment. **Dorian déposa Namour et alla verser un verre de rhum qu'il ramena à la mère de Ginny. **Vous avez dû le remarquer, mais la sécurité de Ginny m'importe plus que tout, c'est pour ça que je l'entraîne et que je l'ai prise comme disciple. »**

- **« Oui… j'ai vu… »** mais Mme Weasley ne put aller plus loin car un cri retentit.

- **« Mon amour !** cria Ginny de la salle de bain. **Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter… »**

- **« J'arrive… »** répondit Dorian qui avait comprit ce que sa belle voulait avant même qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

Dorian se leva et se dirigea vers une commode et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en tira deux pièces de vêtements rouges écarlates, avant de se diriger vers la salle bain et d'y pénétrer, pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard.

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »** demanda Molly qui n'avait pas comprit.

- **« Elle avait oublié de s'amener des sous-vêtements. »** répondit Dorian.

Ginny apparut alors dans la chambre, les cheveux encore humide et vêtus aussi simplement que plutôt. Elle paraissait pleine de vie et totalement joyeuse. Elle se mit à danser dans la chambre et se rendit jusqu'à Dorian avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Molly discuta avec les deux jeunes encore un bon boute de temps, le sujet principal fut le mariage..

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La petite Weasley venait de crucifier un homme avant d'en tuer un autre de sang froid… Il jubilait intérieurement. Il avait peut-être une troisième personne qu'il pourrait recruter… une Weasley en plus… Il avait demandé dans la journée à ses mangemorts de demander à leurs enfants plus d'informations sur Dorian.

Ce qu'il apprit le rendait joyeux, c'est qu'il semblerait que ce Dorian était un proche du chef du Clan Di Castillo De Mortès. En plus, il apprit que le jeune homme et la jeune Weasley était fiancé depuis plusieurs mois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voyait la une occasion en or de faire mal aux De Mortès en leur volant Dorian, de prendre les Weasley de son côté avec le mariage entre Dorian et Ginny. Lorsqu'on ajoute à cela que le jeune Malefoy avait été capable d'obtenir la main de la fille unique du chef de la famille Corrolis, Tom faillit sauter de joie et hurler son bonheur et la chance qu'on lui offrait de prendre la tête des Vingt.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une façon d'approcher Dorian et de le faire entrer dans ses rangs. Car, il n'en doutait pas, s'il arrivait à entraîner Dorian, Ginny Weasley le suivrait dans ses rangs.

Il se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers le directeur de Poudlard.

- **« Dumbledore, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez… recommencer l'enseignement de la magie noire et ce jeune homme fort talentueux,** dit Voldemort en souriant à Albus. **Je suis même très étonné de voir que vous avez accepté à l'intérieur de l'école un maître nécromancien, car ça ne fait aucun doute que ce jeune… Dorian, si je me souviens bien, en soit réellement un. Je me demande bien qui était son tuteur pour qu'il puisse avec un enseignement aussi distingué. »** nargua Voldemort mettant à l'épreuve les nerfs du directeur.

Voldemort n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de Dumbledore et quitta la grande salle avec tous ses mangemorts qui riaient aux éclats en suivant leur maître. Eudore fit un signe et plusieurs Myrmidons escortèrent les mangemorts jusqu'aux quartiers qui leurs étaient réservés.

Il demanda à ses plus fidèles mangemorts de le suivre dans son bureau. Tom alla s'asseoir dans son trône.

- **« Chers fidèles, vous avez pour mission de convertir Dorian Evans à notre cause… »** ordonna Voldemort.

Ses serviteurs acquiescèrent et quittèrent le bureau de leur maître.

Voldemort s'adossa à son fauteuil. **_« Et bien…_** pensa-t-il. **_Que de surprise… ce Dorian, Syrmaïl et la petite Weasley…Poudlard est remplit de potentiel à cette époque. Et ce Saint Potter de merde qui ne semble plus être affecté par ma présence. En plus, il ne semble même pas craindre ma présence… c'est enrageant… je vais lui faire payer au centuple à ce Potter, mais avant, je vais m'assurer que Evans et la petite Weasley se joignent à nos rangs… ça sera plus simple après de s'occuper de Potter et peut-être même je vais pouvoir l'avoir de notre côté lui aussi… qui sait… »_**

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dans la grande salle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de combat après plusieurs minutes. Les Myrmidons avaient emporté les corps et avaient fais prisonnier le seul qui avait survécu à Ginny et Dorian.

Kertizal se leva après un certain moment en voyant que personnes ne se calmaient.

- **« TOUT LE MONDE VA S'ASSEOIR ET FERMEZ LEUR GUEULE !** hurla le drow faisant planer un silence sur la grande salle**. Bien, maintenant, le repas peut être servit. Bien sûr ceux qui veulent quitter, les Myrmidons vous raccompagneront à vos quartiers. Sinon, je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêcherait de continuer les festivités. Mais nous ajouterons que nous festoyons pour cette belle prestation que nous à offert Miss Weasley et M. Evans. Allez, profitez de cette soirée. »**

Kertizal reprit place à la table des Vingt tous comme le reste des chefs, exception fait de Harry, Voldemort et les autres chefs mangemorts. Dans la grande salle plusieurs élèves quittèrent accompagné de Myrmidons. Ron voulut retourner à l'appartement, mais Hermione le força à manger avant pour être sur que Ginny et Dorian puissent avec un peu de temps pour parler à Mme Weasley et un peu pour eux aussi. Durant tout le repas, Hermione n'arrêta pas de remplir à tout bout de champ l'assiette de Ron pour gagner du temps, mais au bout de deux heures, Ron ne fut plus capable et se leva. Hermione jeta un regard vers le père de Ron qui lui fit signe de le laisser aller. Hermione retourna s'asseoir avec Neville qui discutait avec Graciela. Il avait été au petit soin avec la sœur de Dorian durant le repas. Le frère de la jeune fille avait justement confié la mission au griffondor de veiller sur sa sœur en son absence. Avec les cours qu'il suivait avec Drathir, trois fois par semaine, Neville avait rapidement rattrapé le retard qu'il avait prit ces dernières années. Il avait même commencé à voir des choses plus avancés de ce qui était enseigné à Poudlard, surtout en botanique. Il avait trouvé en Drathir un passionné des plantes, quoi de plus normal pour un elfe…

Hermione se joignit donc à eux.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ron entra à la course dans l'appartement et monta à la chambre de sa sœur. Il entra dans la pièce espérant trouver sa mère entrain d'engueuler Dorian. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il était tellement enragé, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il n'entendait pas la puissante voix de sa mère entrain de crier et réprimandé Dorian et du même coup sa sœur parce qu'elle couche avec Dorian.

Mais il fut estomaqué de retrouvé sa mère un verre à la main, entrain de discuter calmement avec Ginny, qui était assise sur Dorian et ils étaient à moitié NUS ! Ron figea… et sa rage augmenta. Ginny se tendit instantanément, ce que Molly remarqua, et elle se mit à trembler furieusement. Elle voulut intervenir, mais Dorian resserra son étreinte en murmurant des paroles à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

- **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda Molly inquiète.

Dorian déposa Ginny dans le lit et murmura un sort qui forma un dôme autour du lit.

- **« Tu es complètement MALADE ! ** hurla avec une haine non dissimulée à Ron qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. **Avec ta colère, tu viens de plonger ta sœur dans un état de choc ! Il me semble que j'ai déjà été clair LÀ-DESSUS ! »**

Molly figea à son tour en sentant la magie de Dorian vibrer au son de sa haine, mais c'est surtout les paroles qui frappèrent. Elle savait que sa fille avec un don, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi dérangeant dans certaines situations. La mère fut coupée dans sa réflexion par son fils.

- **« Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire ! »** hurla à son tour Ron.

- **« Dans une situation normale, je te l'accorde, mais là… tu viens de toucher et blesser ce que j'ai de plus chère… »** murmura froidement Dorian, ce qui eut plus d'effet que s'il l'avait crié.

- **« Non, mais écoute-toi donc ! C'est à cause de TOI que MA sœur a dû subir DEUX agressions dans la MÊME année scolaire. C'est de TA faute, si ma sœur est MORTE ! »** répliqua avec beaucoup de haine Ron.

- **« RONALD WEASLEY !** hurla à son tour sa mère. **Peux-tu me dire ce qui te prend de crier sur Dorian qui a pu ramener Ginny d'entre les morts ? »**

- **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous !** cria Ron. **Hier, j'ai reçu un sermon de ta part parce que j'EMBRASSAIS seulement ma petite amie, alors que tu l'as vu LUI et Ginny, presque nus dans le même lit… Et maintenant, ils sont devant toi… Lui seulement avec un caleçon et Ginny en soutien-gorge et en petite culotte ASSISE sur LUI juste DEVANT TOI ! Et tu ne dis RIEN ! »**

À chaque allusion à Dorian et même à sa soeur, la voix de Ron était teintée de dégoût.

Ron voyait rouge et ne prit même pas conscience que Dorian perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps qui avait commencé à se métamorphoser. Ce que Molly remarqua. Elle put aussi sentir la haine suinter de tout le corps de Dorian. Un gémissement lui fit tourner la tête vers sa fille qui reprenait conscience. Elle s'en rapprocha.

- **« Ginny… Ginny…** dit Molle en secouant un peu sa fille. **Est-ce que ça va ? »**

- **« Trop de haine… trop de colère… c'est… ça fait trop mal… »** murmura Ginny d'une voix où transcendait la souffrance.

- **« DORIAN ! »** hurla désespérément Molly ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Dorian se tourna brusquement vers eux, Molly vit que les yeux et la forme du visage avec grandement changés, mais lorsque le regard du jeune homme se posa sur Ginny, qui était parcourut de soubresauts, le jeune homme reprit instantanément son apparence humaine et repoussa le tigre violement. Il se précipita sur Ginny et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour ensuite plonger son regard doré dans celui de la rouquine.

Molly laissa Dorian faire et alla engueuler Ron qui répliquait et hurlait à l'injustice, finalement Molly cria une phrase qui fit partir Ron.

- **« Ron…** cria sa mère. **Sois donc plus mature ! »**

Après cette réplique et le départ de Ron, la mère se retourna vers le lit pour voir Ginny embrasser passionnément Dorian. Molly décida de quitter pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple qui en avait bien besoin.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry, qui flottait littéralement sur son petit nuage. Il était bien dans son lit avec la douce chaleur que le corps de sa fiancée sur le sien, mais la bulle d'amour qui s'était formée autour deux explosa en mille morceaux. Ahéris ne sentit pas la différence, mais Harry, sentit une source de haine diffuser de la puissante magie très près de lui. Il se leva rapidement, mais sans réveiller sa belle, quand même, il est galant et chercha ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce qu'il enfila rapidement avant de descendre dans le salon. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Ron quitter à la vitesse de la lumière l'appartement. Alors qu'il allait monter l'escalier que venait de descendre Ron, pour rencontrer Mme Weasley.

- **« Non,** dit-elle. **Laissons-les un peu tranquille… ils ont besoin d'intimité.. »**

- **« Mais…** **Il y a une source de haine pure dans cette chambre… **protesta Harry. **Je dois y aller avant que Dorian ne se transforme ! »**

- **« Ça va aller…** répliqua Molly. **Il avait commencé une métamorphose, mais il l'a arrêté avant d'avoir fini. En fait, c'est quand je lui ai fait remarquer que Ginny n'allait pas bien du tout que tout est redevenu normal… Et c'est quoi cette histoire de transformation ? »**

- **« Je vous dois bien ça…** dit Harry. **Dorian est un tigre-garou… contrairement aux loups-garous, les tigres-garous ne se transforment que lors de fortes émotions comme la colère, la haine et la rage qui assurent une métamorphose et une perte de contrôle… »**

Molly était stupéfaite… mais en même temps rassurée, car juste en mentionnant que Ginny n'allait pas très bien, à Dorian qui avait perdu une bonne partie de son contrôle, Molly l'avait vue reprendre le dessus sur la bête juste pour être s'occuper de la jeune fille… L'importance de Ginny pour le jeune homme semblait au-dessus de tout et la mère était heureuse que sa fille aille trouvé un tel homme avec qui faire sa vie.

- **« Allez… ne les dérangeons pas… »** reprit Molly après sa réflexion.

Molly alla à la porte de l'appartement où un Myrmidon attendait qu'elle ne ressorte. Elle dit bonne nuit à Harry et retourna dans la grande salle au moment où son mari en sortait. Ils allèrent ensemble à leur quartier où la femme parla avec son mari de leur fille. Ils s'entendirent sur le même point que leur petite fille n'était plus la leur… mais elle était maintenant la future femme de Dorian…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry retourna dans sa chambre après le départ de Mme Weasley pour y retrouver un Ahéris, peu heureuse d'avoir été délaissé un simple instant par son fiancé. Elle décida alors de le soumettre à une douce torture qui dura un bon moment…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

La semaine passa, Dorian et Ginny étaient fuis comme la peste et ce n'était pas pour en déplaire à Ginny qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'entraîner Dorian dans un coin sombre pour pouvoir mettre à profit chaque instant qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son homme.

Ron fit le gueule toute la semaine à tout le monde, il explosait à la moindre allusion à Dorian, sa sœur ou sa mère. Son père avait tenté de rattraper le coup, mais ce fut raté.

Hermione avait demandé à Harry d'intervenir, mais ce dernier avait clamé sa neutralité dans cette affaire. Il ne voulait pas être prit entre deux feux, du moins pour l'instant, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir bientôt intervenir car la tension était de plus en plus lourd au sein de Poudlard. En effet, Ron insinuait, de manière, fort peu subtil, que Dorian était un pro-Voldemort, ce qui plus fort bien à ce dernier qui croyait ses chances de recrutements fonctionner sur le jeune homme. Ses mangemorts avaient bien essayé d'approcher le jeune homme, mais ils tombèrent toujours sur des Myrmidons, ce qui les empêchaient de faire la mission que leur maître leur avait donnée.

Neville et Graciela passèrent la semaine plus ensemble, laissant les autres en couple profiter un peu de temps entre eux. Les cours de DCFM furent incroyablement plus joyeux qu'à l'habitude… De nombreux élèves observèrent que Harry aussi était dans le même état de bonheur, ce qui eut pour effet de relancer les rumeurs qui avaient courut sur ce couple en février.

Les Weasley passèrent un peu de temps pour vraiment connaître Dorian qui, après un certain temps de discussion, accepta de tous les invités au Monastère pour leur faire visiter l'endroit.

Le vendredi soir au souper, Kertizal annonça la tenue de l'Épreuve du Sang durant la nuit de samedi à dimanche.

- **« Vous devez savoir, que les mineurs n'auront aucun droit d'assister à la présentation de ce duel, car c'est un combat à mort, où seul un vainqueur peut en ressortir, soit en tuant tous les participants, soit en tuant ses ennemis et que ses alliés se soumettent à sa suprématie,** les informa Kertizal. **Je teins à dire que pour pouvoir assister, les participants devront tous passer un test, car une puissance minimale est requise pour participer. Les tests débuteront ce soir, en fait, je devrais dire maintenant, donc qui veut commencer ? »**

Voldemort se leva et s'avança d'un pas majestueux et se présenta devant Kertizal. Il regarda le drow d'un air hautain et ce dernier répondit d'un sourire ironique, avant de taper des mains.

Du plafond descendit un coualt qui vint se poser devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait heureux de voir cette être reptilien être celui qui faisait passer le test.

- **« Ça prouve la supériorité de Serpentard ! »** dit fièrement Tom.

- **« À ta place, je tiendrais ma langue, ssssorcier de ssseconde zzzzone… »** siffla froidement le coualt, ce qui enchanta un bon nombre de gens, mais qui enragea le mage noir.

- **$ Fais attention à ssse que tu dis. $** répliqua froidement Voldemort en fourchelangue.

Aritanaë ne répliqua rien, mais murmura quelques paroles qui firent entourer Voldemort d'une aura écarlate.

- **« Bienvenue dans l'Épreuve du Ssssang, Tom Marvolo Riddle. »** siffla Aritanaë.

Par la suite, de nombreux mangemorts se présentèrent, mais seulement dix passèrent le test, Lucius, Bellatrix, Romanov, Lestranges, McNair, Nott et quatre autres mangemorts inconnus de tous. Ensuite, quelques aurores se présentèrent, mais seulement quatre furent qualifiés. Ainsi de suite, toute la soirée, plusieurs civils vinrent passer le test, mais seulement quatre furent retenus.

Tout au long de la soirée, Albus jetait de fréquent regard à l'endroit de Dorian qui n'avait pas fait un geste pour aller passer le test. À la fin de la soirée, il se leva et quitta la grande salle. C'est seulement qu'une quinzaine de minute plus tard que pénétra, dans la grande salle, De Mortès.

Lorsqu'il entra, le silence se fit. À la table des serdaigles, tous les élèves avaient fait de nombreuses recherches sur l'Épreuve du Sang et ce qu'ils avaient découvert les avaient grandement réjouis pour la grande majorité, car ils se disaient qu'il y avait enfin une grande chance pour que Voldemort meure lors de l'Épreuve.

Dorian s'avança vers Aritanaë qui s'inclina devant De Mortès, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait avec les autres.

- **« Mon sssseigneur,** siffla respectueusement Aritanaë. **J'aurais penssssé que vous ssseriez venu plus tôt. »**

- **« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mon cher Aritanaë, mais j'étais occupé ailleurs… »** s'excusa Dorian.

Le coualt prononça la même formule que pour les autres et Dorian fut rapidement entouré d'un halo rouge.

- **« Bienvenue dans ssssette Épreuve mon sssseigneur. »** dit le coualt.

Dorian fit un petit signe de tête et sortit sans autre procès de la grande salle. Kertizal se leva et demanda le silence.

- **« Voilà, les vingt participants à cette Épreuve sont maintenant sélectionnés,** informa le drow. **Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander pourquoi l'Épreuve à lieu dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Et bien la réponse est simple… c'est la pleine lune et c'est un avantage pour les loups-garous qui participent de pouvoir avoir accès à leur nature pour le combat.** De nombreux hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle. **Allons… allons… il faut quand même pigmenter un peu cette Épreuve. »**

Le repas se termina sur de nombreuses discussions et de nombreux pronostiques sur les résultats du combat du lendemain.

Ginny et Graciela furent les premières à quitter la grande salle après le départ de De Mortès. Un Myrmidon les accompagna jusqu'à l'appartement où elle se hâtèrent de monter dans la chambre de Ginny pour y voir Dorian qui se changeait.

- **« C'est quoi cette histoire que les mineurs ne peuvent pas assister à l'Épreuve ? »** demanda avec un peu de colère Ginny, alors que Ciela appuyait vigoureusement son amie.

- **« Ce n'est qu'un détail… un détail… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Un détail ?** explosa Ginny. **Un détail qui ne nous permettra pas de venir te supporter… »**

- **« Shut…** dit Dorian après l'avoir embrassé. **Ce règlement ne s'applique pas à toi, ni à Ciela et Harry. »**

- **« Oh…** dit Ginny. **Tu aurais pu le dire avant non ? »**

Dorian lui fit simplement un sourire et haussa des épaules avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres de sa belle.

- **« Prenez-vous une chambre ! »** protesta Graciela.

- **« Je te rappel que tu es dans la nôtre… »** répondit Ginny.

Les jeunes filles se lancèrent de nombreuses petites piques pour s'agacer. Dorian quitta la chambre et alla rejoindre Harry dans les appartements de Godric.

- **« Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eut un peu de temps pour discuter. »** dit Harry en invitant son ami à s'asseoir.

- **« Exactement, mais nous avions chacun des… obligations envers nos fiancés. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Alors, comment penses-tu que l'Épreuve va se passer ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Les aurores et les civils mourront tous… mais ils auront le temps de faire un peu de ravage dans les rangs de mangemorts, entre autre deux des civils qui sont des loups-garous. De l'autre côté, je tiens absolument à m'approprier l'âme de Malefoy senior et celle de Nott. Les autres quatre mangemorts que je n'ai pas reconnu sont, eux aussi des lycanthropes, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. L'objectif principal est d'affaiblir Tom… et le neutraliser pour quelques mois… »**

- **« Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? »** demanda Harry.

- **« Simple, je vais exécuter une partie de la sentence que Tom a écopée. Je vais tuer Nagini,** expliqua Dorian. **Sache, que pour un maître du Linus, la mort d'un compagnon est mille fois pire pour lui, que si j'arrive à m'approprier son âme…. »**

- **« Il va être très remonter contre toi… **dit Harry. **Il risque fort de lancer une offensive massive contre ta famille. »**

- **« Ça ne fait aucun doute, mais c'est inévitable une guerre de Clans… »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Et bien, il risque d'être surprit de voir ce que nos familles ensemble peuvent faire… »** répondit Harry.

- **« Tu as raison, juste avec nos deux familles, nous serions capables de les contenir… mais il ne faut pas négliger Baal… Il va vouloir notre peau. »** dit Dorian.

- **« Ça c'est un autre problème auquel je n'ai pas encore pensé. »** souffla Harry.

- **« Tu t'occupes de Voldemort et moi de contenir Baal, du moins le temps que nous retrouvions le Temps et que ce cher Voldy soit mort. »** proposa Dorian.

Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment de la gestion de famille, de stratégie et d'entraînement. Dorian en profita pour remercier Harry de l'avoir aidé, mentalement, à contenir sa rage lorsque les hommes étaient arrivés avec la tête de Ginny tranchée.

- **« En parlant de ça, **demanda Harry. **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec le dernier qui était encore en vie ? »**

- **« Il a rejoint ses frères dans ma collection privée d'âme que j'ai débuté, il y a peu… »** répondit Dorian en lançant un petit sac de velours à Harry.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le sac, Harry en extrait neuf pierres bleues nuit, une pour chaque âme. Harry questionna Dorian pour savoir les âmes de qui il avait. Dorian, lui répondit qu'il avait celle des quatre agresseurs de Ginny, celle de Jonathan et les quatre dernières appartenaient à des démons que Dorian avait soumit.

Harry quitta Dorian quelques heures plus tard pour aller retrouver sa fiancée qui l'attendait dans la chambre.

- **« Ça à prit du temps… »** dit la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

- **« Ce n'était que pour me faire désirer encore plus… »** répondit Harry.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

La journée de samedi se passa relativement bien pour tous. Les parents de Ginny sont venus s'assurer que Dorian savait ce qu'il faisait en s'embarquant dans cette histoire d'Épreuve du Sang. Le jeune homme rassura autant qu'il le put les parents de sa fiancée et par le même coup sa belle qui n'était pas trop sûr non plus.

Harry alla retrouver ses protecteurs dans les appartements de Godric et ils passèrent l'avant-midi à discuter d'affaire et de gestion familiale.

Un peu avant le repas du midi, Dorian laissa sa belle avec sa sœur et décida d'aller rendre une petite visite au directeur. Il était rare… voir même impossible, depuis l'arrivé des mangemorts, de voir des personnes arpenter seul les couloirs du château.

Alors que Dorian marchait dans les couloirs, il tomba, sans surprise, sur un groupe de six mangemorts qui lui barrait la route.

- **« Dorian Evans, si je ne me trompe pas. »** dit impérieusement Lucius.

- **« Malefoy senior, je présume… »** répondit sèchement Dorian

- **« Effectivement,** répondit Lucius. **Il semblerait que tu apprécies la magie noire, que tu détestes le vieux fou de Dumbledore et qu'il en est de même pour les sang-de-bourbes… comme la garce de Granger… »**

Malefoy ne put dire un mot de plus et tomba à genou en gémissant de douleur. Les cinq autres mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur Dorian. Ils n'attendirent qu'une fraction de seconde avant de lancer chacun un 'doloris' sur Dorian qui esquiva rapidement.

- **« Seigneur que vous êtes prompt à lancer ce sort…** commenta Dorian. **Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il vaudrait mieux pour votre santé que vous ne restiez pas devant moi. »**

- **« Sale petit impertinent ! **lui cria Bellatrix folle de rage. **Tu te penses fort, mais comparé au maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'es rien… qu'une sous-merde… une épine dans le pied. Tu es un pantin aux mains du vieux fou. Si tu veux vraiment le pouvoir tu viendras avec nous dans nos rangs et tu connaîtras la vraie puissance. »**

- **« La vraie puissance n'est pas du côté de votre maître… bien au contraire… il est la pourriture de ce monde… un rebus de la société qui ne mérite que d'être exterminé…** cracha Dorian en gardant son calme. **Je puis également constater que cette vermine n'a toujours pas comprit que je le méprise comme lui méprise les moldus. »**

Derrière Dorian, un 'impero' retentit et le jeune homme ressentit les effets du sort, mais n'entendit pas ce que lui demandait de faire le lanceur du sort. Il se contenta d'esquiver encore une fois les 'doloris' des mangemorts.

- **« Tu es un jeune homme très fort… **dit une voix sifflante et froide derrière lui. **Je te donne une dernière chance de te plier à ma volonté, sinon, c'est la mort que tu trouveras. Il en sera de même pour ta fiancée. »**

Dorian se retourna vers sa voix. Il se retrouva devant Voldemort qui le toisait royalement avec sa baguette pointée sur lui. Dorian fit un rictus mauvais à Tom et disparu dans un nuage d'ombre pour réapparaître derrière l'un des mangemorts qu'il transperça avec son katana.

- **« Tu as ta réponse… **dit froidement Dorian en récupérant l'âme dans une petite pierre bleue nuit. **Si tu oses t'approcher trop près d'elle, je te ferai regretter la mort… »**

Dorian disparu encore une fois dans un nuage de fumé, mais réapparut dans le bureau du directeur où était présent Albus, Valérius et Eudore.

- **« Bonjour messieurs,** dit Dorian en s'assoyant dans l'un des fauteuils sans attendre l'invitation du directeur. **Eudore, dit aux Myrmidons de ne pas lâcher d'une semelle Ginny et tous les autres et de resserrer la surveillance sur les mangemorts et la face de serpent. »**

- **« Et pourquoi faire ça ? »** demanda Albus.

- **« Parce que je viens d'en tuer un… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ! »** s'emporta le directeur.

- **« C'est pas de ma faute… ils ont essayé de me recruter et mon balancé une dizaine de 'doloris'**, répondit Dorian avant d'expliquer innocemment. **Et puis, j'ai été gentil, je les ai avertis de me laisser tranquille… mais il a fallu que Tom se pointe et menace Ginny… alors j'en ai tué un… »**

- **« Il fallait que tu en tues un absolument ? »** soupira Albus désespéré.

- **« C'est la seule chose qu'ils comprennent réellement… »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Tu es certain de vouloir participer à l'Épreuve…** demanda Dumbledore en changeant de sujet. **Penses un peu à Miss Weasley… elle va être morte de peur… »**

- **« Suffit… ma décision est irrévocable et puis j'aurais l'air de quoi me désister. Une Épreuve sans De Mortès serait une honte et une insulte à la mémoire de ma famille. »** répondit Dorian.

- **« Dieu merci, au moins Harry n'y participe pas… »** dit alors Albus.

- **« Nous en avons discuté et nous en sommes convenus qu'il n'était pas à notre avantage que Harry démontre sa réelle puissance, car le moment n'est pas encore venu pour l'affrontement entre lui et l'autre dégénéré. »** répliqua Dorian.

- **« Heureusement, car je ne sais pas si Harry est tout à fait prêt pour ça. »** dit le directeur.

- **« Laisse-moi penser le contraire,** contre dit Valérius. **À connaître Dorian, Harry doit maintenant posséder quelques habilités au combat. »**

- **« Bien vu… »** répliqua Dorian.

Après encore quelques minutes de bavardage, Dorian les quitta et alla s'entraîner dans sa salle de classe pour être sur d'être bien prêt pour ce soir.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le repas du soir fut très tendu au sein de Poudlard. À 20h, Kertizal demanda aux participants d'aller sur l'estrade de duel et de se préparer pour l'Épreuve du Sang.

Les mangemorts et leur maître se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle suivit des aurores et des civils qui participaient à l'Épreuve. Harry jeta un regard à Dorian qui finissait de boire calmement son verre avant de se lever tranquillement et de quitter avec Harry, Ginny et Graciela qui le suivirent. Dans le salon, Dorian demanda à Harry de s'occuper et de veiller sur les deux filles lors de l'Épreuve, si ça venait à tourner mal. Dorian alla dans sa chambre suivit de Ginny, alors que Harry retenait Graciela pour laisser un peu de temps au couple.

Ils attendirent une quinzaine de minutes avant de les revoir redescendre. Harry put voir que Dorian arborait son apparence de son personnage de 'De Mortès' et portait un plastron d'époque romaine sans casque, avec sa rapière à gauche et son glaive à droite.

- **« Si tu te fais tuer, je vais te retrouver peut importe où et je vais te le faire regretter… »** dit Graciela à son frère.

- **« Et moi aussi…** appuya Harry avant de se tourner vers les filles. **Venez, nous devons rejoindre les gradins des Vingt d'ici peu de temps, alors que lui devrait déjà être avec les autres duellistes. »**

Harry et les filles rejoignirent rapidement M. et Mme Weasley dans les estrades. Ginny trouva du réconfort auprès de sa mère, alors que Harry faisait de même pour Graciela.

Au centre de l'aire de combat, les mangemorts étaient dans leur coin, loin d'eux les aurors se tenaient ensemble alors que les civils se tenaient chacun dans leur coin. Les pseudo factions se regardaient avec une haine non dissimulée, ce qui fit frissonner Ginny qui regrettait de ne pouvoir se réconforter dans les bras de Dorian. Justement, à cette pensée, Dorian pénétra dans l'air de combat. Il avait déployé plus de 75 pour cent de son aura de prestance. Les civils reculèrent rapidement, alors que les mangemorts se postèrent derrière leur seigneur et maître…

- **« Je vous préviens…** dit Dorian. **Tous ceux qui se mettront entre moi et la victoire qui a toujours appartenue à ma famille en payera le prix fort. »**

- **« C'est la mort que tu gagneras et rien d'autre. »** cracha Voldemort.

C'est ainsi que le début des hostilités furent lancées. La pleine lune commençait à faire effet sur les six loups-garous, qui commencèrent à se transformer. Dorian fut prompt à attaquer, il dégaina ses deux pistolets et vida littéralement ses deux chargeurs sur les quatre mangemorts lycanthropes, les criblant de balles d'argents qui les tuèrent assez rapidement.

Voldemort, fou de rage, avait sortit sa baguette et lança trois avada kedevra de suite qui rencontrèrent le bouclier de Vie autour de Dorian, ce qui eux pour effet de doubler la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix et Lucius s'en prirent directement aux aurors. Deux furent tués en traître par Romanov et McNair, alors que Nott et Rodulfus Lestrange tenaient en respect les deux civils qui n'étaient pas en pleine métamorphose.

Voldemort déchaînait toute sa puissance sur Dorian qui esquivait toujours et n'attaquait pas, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Lucius vint à bout de l'auror contre lequel il combattait et alla prêter main forte Romanov qui s'occupait de tenir en respect les deux loups-garous et que McNair s'était fait tuer.

- **« Arrête d'esquiver comme un trouillard ! »** cria Voldemort qui avait atteint un point de rage extrême.

C'est à ce moment que Dorian passa à l'attaque. Il lança un sort qui frappa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qui n'eut aucun effet… en apparence… jusqu'au moment où il tomba à genou grimaçant de douleur. Dorian le délaissa et alla au devant de Bellatrix qui était entrain de vaincre le dernier auror. Il donna un coup de main et blessa grièvement Bellatrix, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de se battre. Dorian se dirigea vers Lucius et le provoqua en duel. Malefoy senior s'arma de sa rapière et se mit en garde devant Dorian qui s'assura que Voldemort était toujours sur le sol entrain de subir les effets de son sort.

Le combat entre Lucius et Dorian ne fut vraiment pas long, car le mangemort manquait cruellement d'entraînement. Il usa, à plusieurs reprises, sa baguette pour lancer, en traître, des sorts que Dorian esquivait. De Mortès activa une propriété de son arme qui se mit à luire d'une lueur blanche et pure. Dès que sa lame entra en contact avec la chair de Lucius, ce dernier fut assaillit par l'âme de ses plus récentes victimes. Il lança son arme et prit sa tête à deux mains en hurlant. Dorian profita de l'occasion, il s'approcha et d'un coup sec, il trancha la gorge de Lucius Malfoy.

Dorian se retourna vers Voldemort. Celui-ci fut soudainement entouré d'un halo bleu et un gigantesque serpent fut propulser hors de son corps.

- **$ Nagini,** siffla en fourchelangue Dorian. **Le Lignage a jugé ton compagnon Tom Marvolo Riddlessss coupable d'avoir pervertit le lien entre toi et lui. Je suis celui qui est envoyé pour exécuter la sentence. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? $**

- **$ Oui, je le ssssais parfaitement… $** siffla tristement le serpent en s'approchant de Dorian.

Voldemort reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se releva. Il commença à appeler son serpent, mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et s'avança vers Dorian.

- **« Tom Marvolo Riddles, tu as été reconnu coupable d'avoir pervertit l'Art que ma famille a créé et je vais procéder à une partie de la sentence… »** dit Dorian en tranchant la tête du serpent avec son glaive.

La réaction de Tom fut, pour presque la quasi totalité des spectateurs un choc. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba à genou en hurlant de désespoir et de rage. Il lâcha sa baguette et se perdit dans la contemplation du corps inerte de son compagnon de lien… Il était totalement anéanti par la mort de Nagini.

Dorian s'approcha de lui et leva son glaive pour l'abattre sur la tête de Voldemort, mais son coup ne l'atteint jamais, car une lame noire vint s'interposer. Dorian regarda celui qui venait de bloquer son coup et il recula de plusieurs pas.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry qui regardait le combat, remarqua instantanément le changement dans l'attitude de Dorian lorsqu'il recula de quelques pas. Il se concentra sur la personne qui était apparue sur l'air de combat et avait empêché Dorian de mettre fin aux jours de Tom. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour identifier la personne…

- **« Baal… »** murmura Harry.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir le Malin devant lui avant encore un bon bout de temps. Il était maintenant dans une position délicate… Son statut de membre du Triumvirat l'oblige à prendre action contre lui, mais s'il le fait, il perd un avantage énorme. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- **« Baal,** dit Dorian d'une voix polaire venue d'outre-tombe. **Je te somme de quitter cette enceinte à l'instant, sinon, je me vois dans l'obligation de sévir. »**

- **« Toi… **répliqua Baal d'une voix aussi froide et haineuse. **Tu penses vraiment me faire peur… J'ai déjà vaincu le Triumvirat… ce n'est pas un simple petit outsider de merde qui va me donner sur fil à retordre. »**

Dorian contacta mentalement Harry et lui demanda d'appeler quelques Gardiens de la Magie pour dissuader Baal, alors qu'il ferait venir des anges de la Mort et de la Vie. Chacun de leur côté, ils se concentrèrent et demandèrent des renforts. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faille, six Drakens _(pas les élèves, mais les gardiens de la magie)_ apparurent sur le terrain tout comme trois anges de la Vie et trois anges de la Mort.

- **« Tu as peut-être raison, mais j'ai quelques bons contacts… »** répliqua Dorian à Baal.

Dans l'arène, les combats avaient cessé et maintenant tous fixaient les anges et les Drakens. Les trois mangemorts restant soit, Bellatrix, Nott et Romanov, Lestrange s'étant fait tuer par l'un des civils qui a, par la suite, péril par la main de Nott, vinrent rejoindre leur maître.

- **« Je puis le constater… **répliqua Baal en jugeant minutieusement la situation qui n'était pas à son avantage. Bien qu'il aille déjà tenu tête et vaincu un triumvirat, il venait juste d'être libéré et n'avait pas encore toute sa puissance. **Tu t'en tire à bon compte… pour cette fois-ci… »**

Baal disparut dans un nuage rouge en emportant avec lui Voldemort et les trois mangemorts. Les Drakens et les anges quittèrent eux aussi rapidement. Dorian se tourna vers les deux loups-garous civils et le seul auror très amoché qui restait. L'auror donna sa redissions en inclinant la tête en direction de Dorian, mais les deux loups-garous sont une autre affaire. Ils s'approchèrent de Dorian, mais s'arrêtèrent rapidement en sentant le tigre en lui. Les lycanthropes reculèrent. Dorian alla récupérer les âmes de Lucius Malfoy et celle de Lestrange.

- **« Je crois que le titre de Seigneur de l'Épreuve du Sang ne changera pas de famille cette année encore et soyons en heureux,** proclama Kertizal. **De plus, chers spectateurs, je vous suggère donc de retourner à la grande salle où les élèves doivent attendre avec impatience les résultats et les festivités qui débuteront à l'instant. »**

Les spectateurs se hâtèrent de quitter et retourner dans la grande salle, tout spécialement Ginny, qui maintenant rassurée que Dorian n'avait pas succombé à l'Épreuve, voulait se retrouver dans les bras de son fiancé pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Dorian regarda les spectateurs quitter et il attendit, il ne voulait pas arriver rapidement dans la grande salle. Il utilisa le sort qu'il avait enseigné à Harry pour redonner forme aux lycanthropes, sur les deux civils qui furent prit en charge par des médicomages, tout comme l'auror. Dorian envoya balader ceux qui étaient venus le voir.

Après un bon vingt minutes, il prit la route de la grande salle. Lorsqu'il entra, un silence se fit. Il avança jusqu'à sa table et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry avec un petit sourire. Il se leva pour faire un discourt, mais fut interrompu par une rafale de tir d'une arme automatique que Dorian reçut en pleine poitrine, lui transperçant le corps.

Six personnes se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte de la grande salle avec des armes à feu automatique et avaient ouvert le feu sur Dorian. Les Myrmidons, en retard, agirent mais ne tuèrent pas les six personnes, mais les firent souffrir allègrement.

Ginny et Graciela fondirent en larmes en voyant ce spectacle se produire.

Harry, pour sa par, c'était levé et avait lancé un puissant sort de magie ancienne qui consumait les victimes de l'intérieur sur les six personnes.

À la surprise de nombreuses personnes, Dorian se releva péniblement.

- **« Ils sont à moi… »** dit-il aux Myrmidons.

Il s'avança tout en sondant les esprits de ses agresseurs. Il en pointa un qui lui fut amené par un Myrmidon. Dorian empoigna son glaive et trancha la tête cagoulé de l'homme. Il ramassa la tête et retourna à la table des Vingt et déposa la tête dans l'assiette de Rogue.

- **« La prochaine fois… n'envoi pas ton petit frère… »** dit Dorian et s'éloignant.

Rogue s'était figé. Il retira la cagoule pour y découvrir le visage de son frère. Le professeur poussa un hurlement de rage et lança une salve de sort sur Dorian qui lui tournait le dos. Les sorts ne touchèrent jamais leur cible et frappèrent un bouclier que Harry avait élevé autour de Dorian. Il se plaça entre Rogue et Dorian.

- **« Toujours à jouer les héros Potter. »** cracha Rogue en s'attaquant à Harry.

Mais les sort se brisèrent sur le bouclier de Harry. La colère aveuglait Rogue et lui faisait perdre sa concentration ce qui faisait que ses sorts n'étaient pas suffisamment puissant pour inquiéter Harry.

- **« Rogue, je vous conseil d'arrêter maintenant cette mascarade… »** dit froidement Harry.

Mais le professeur ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et s'en prit à nouveau à Harry qui, cette fois répliqua.

L'échange de sort fut bref, car les Myrmidons l'interrompirent avant que ça ne dégénère et que des élèves ne se fassent toucher.

- **« Tu es chanceux Rogue…** cracha Harry. **Mais fait bien attention, car tu risques d'avoir quelques ennuis d'ici la fin de l'année et pas spécialement de ma part… »**

En disant ça, Harry jeta un regard furtif vers Ginny qui écumait littéralement de rage tout comme Graciela. Il posa son regard sur Dorian et vit un petit peu de fumée émanée des divers impacts de balles. Dorian retira son armure trouée et la regarda désespéré. Il déposa le plastron sur la table avant de regarder sa chemise en sang.

- **« César, ** dit Albus. **Il faudrait que vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie. »**

- **« Nul besoin… »** répliqua Dorian en retirant ses gants.

Il déboutonna sa chemise après avoir rendu ses runes invisibles et avoir fait apparaître la marque de naissance de la famille De Mortès, le tatouage du phénix qui renaît de ses cendres et les serpents sur ses bras. Il retira sa chemise poisseuse de sang et regarda les trous qu'il avait sur lui. Il demanda à Harry de lui métamorphoser n'importe quoi en une petite paire de pince. Une fois fait, Dorian prit la paire de pince et alla extraire l'un des projectiles qu'il avait dans l'épaule sous les yeux horrifiés de la grande salle. Une fois la balle extraite, il la regarda et grogna quelque chose contre les balles d'argents.

- **« Je crois qu'il faut que j'insiste pour que vous soyez examiné par notre infirmière. »** dit une fois de plus le directeur qui était curieux de connaître l'origine de l'émanation magique qui provenait du corps de Dorian.

- **« Donnez-moi quelques instants encore… »** grogna Dorian en activant les runes, toujours invisible, de régénération.

Dorian ferma les yeux et concentra toute sa magie sur les runes de guérison pour accélérer le processus. Le directeur et les personnes autour de lui purent voir les balles ressortir du corps de Dorian, tomber sur le sol et voir les trous se refermer. Tout cela ne prit que dix petites minutes, il avait été chanceux, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché.

- **« Allez, ce n'est pas tout… nous avons une fiesta qui nous attend ! » **dit Dorian en tapant des mains ce qui amorça la musique.

Un mambo commença, Dorian s'avança en dansant, étant presque le seul qui n'était étonné de sa guérison, vers Ginny. La jeune fille oublia totalement que ce n'était plus Dorian Evans, mais son maître, Kriano, qui était devant elle. Elle était trop heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien. Elle retrouva ses esprits et se colla à Dorian et dansa avec lui. Drago, Cythèla Harry et Ahéris suivirent comme si de rien n'était. Graciela tira Neville qui était aussi perdu que les autres dans la grande salle, car il ne savait pas encore que l'héritier des De Mortès était Dorian.

Les élèves regardaient Ginny bizarrement. N'était-elle pas fiancée avec Dorian Evans ? Et tout devint brouillé lorsqu'elle embrassa Dorian sans aucune gêne, comme si c'était normal.

Dorian la souleva et la fit tournoyer. Ginny éclata de rire.

- **« Tu sais, je t'aime mieux avec les cheveux long et blanc… j'y suis trop habitué… »** lui murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il la déposa.

- **« Tu sais que tu vas causer beaucoup de mort par crise cardiaque… » **lui murmura Dorian.

- **« M'en fou… **grogna Ginny. **Je te veux pour moi seule et depuis que tu es sous cette apparence, elles te matent toutes comme un morceau de viande… **Elle ajouta par la suite d'une voix chargée de désir. **Et je suis la seule à pouvoir me repaître de ton corps. »**

- **« Et bien… jeune demoiselle… vos désirs sont des ordres… »** lui murmura doucement à l'oreille Dorian ce qui fit frissonner Ginny.

Dorian regagna son apparence normale.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Lorsque Harry vu que Dorian reprenait sa vraie apparence, il le signala aux autres. Harry regarda attentivement le visage de ceux qui l'entouraient pour capter leur moindre réaction et pouvoir bien rire après. Il ne fut pas déçut. Tous les élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que les professeurs, avaient les yeux qui semblaient vouloir leurs sortirent de la tête et ils ouvraient et fermaient leur bouche comme des poissons. Rogue, pour ça par, était devenu blême, car même s'il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'avait pas encore sut que Dorian Evans et Dorian De Mortès ne faisait qu'un. Harry avait de la difficulté à se contenir, tout comme Ahéris.

Neville de son côté regardait Dorian avec un peu de crainte… Il flirtait avec sa sœur… la sœur de l'un des hommes les plus influents du monde… Il se disait que jamais un gars comme lui n'aurait une chance avec une fille comme Graciela. Comme pour contredire ses pensées, la sœur de Dorian déposa une chaste et léger baisé sur les lèvres de Neville qui se mit à la fixer. **_« Seigneur qu'elle est belle… surtout avec se petit regard emplit de tendresse…_** pensa Neville. **_Un visage d'ange… la pureté incarnée… »_** Le sourit de Graciela s'agrandissait au fil des pensées de Neville. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou et alla murmurer à l'oreille du griffondor.

- **« Tu penses trop…** lui dit tendrement à l'oreille Ciela. **Et tu te tortures pour absolument rien… mon prince charmant… »**

Neville lança un regard à Dorian qui lui sourit et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Neville reprit alors du poil de la bête et l'embrassa tendrement Graciela sous les exclamations de joie de Ginny, Cythèla, Ahéris, Hermione, Harry, Drago, Dorian et bien d'autres qui suivirent le mouvement après s'être remis du choc de leur découverte sur Dorian.


	23. Chapitre 22

Enfin, mon chapitre 22 est fini et corrigé par mon correcteur que je remercie. Alors, donc ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette partie de mon histoire. Le reste sera sous le nom de **L'Éveil des Damnés** qui ne devrait pas tarder pour le premier chapitre _(donner lui une douzaine de jours, au minimum, avant de le faire parvenir à son correcteur)_ Dans la suite, il y aura beaucoup de réponses à vos questions qui vous titilles depuis un bon bout de temps, comme qui est le Temps… comment évolueront certains personnages… Alors régalez-vous de ce chapitre en attendant que la suite arrive.

Alors je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs et reviewers et vous dire bonne lecture…

Valérius.

**Chapitre 22 :**

Dorian délaissa du regard sa sœur et s'approcha des cinq autres assassins, suivit de Ginny.

**« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de vous… »** dit Dorian.

**« Mon seigneur,** dit un Myrmidon qui s'avança.** Est-ce que vous pourriez nous en laisser un peu… Nous n'avons même pas pu nous amuser avec les mangemorts… »**

**« Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous les laisserai pas… »** répondit Dorian qui savait très bien ce qui attendait les cinq assassins.

Dorian regarda les Myrmidons amener les cinq hommes.

-** « Que la fête continue… »** dit Dorian alors qu'une autre chanson débutait…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Albus Dumbledore ne comprenait pas Dorian. Il dévoilait trop de détails… et il venait de faire voler en éclat sa couverture de Dorian Evans… **_« Je pense qu'il va falloir que je discute avec lui pour pouvoir comprendre. »_** pensa-t-il.

Autour du directeur, les élèves et professeur se remettaient lentement du choc. Drago avait de la misère à se contenir en voyant le visage blême de nombreux serpentards et griffondors lorsqu'ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils avaient dit où fait à Dorian et Ginny. De nombreuses filles regardèrent Ginny sous un angle différent. Les nombreuses jeunes femmes tellement jalouses, qui ne pensèrent pas au fait que Ginny était la fiancée d'un De Mortès, pestèrent contre la jeune Weasley et insinuèrent qu'elle n'en avait qu'après l'argent de Dorian.

Du côté masculin des élèves, ils posèrent un regard avide sur Graciela qui dansait avec Neville. Plusieurs gars se mirent en tête l'idée de prendre le cœur de la sœur de Dorian. L'appât du gain les attirait, avec le cœur de la jeune fille, ils se dirent qu'il avait un laissez-passer pour les hautes sphères de la Famille Di Castillo De Mortès. Mais malheureusement pour eux, un obstacle se posait sur leur chemin… Neville Londubat.

Harry remarqua, tout comme Neville et Dorian, les regards que la grande majorité des jeunes hommes jetaient à Graciela. Harry leur fit signe de le suivre. Harry sortit de la grande salle avec Ahéris à son bras sous les flash des photographes, tout comme Dorian avec Ginny, Neville avec Graciela et Drago avec Cythèla. Ils ignorèrent les journalistes et leurs questions.

Harry guida le groupe jusqu'à l'appartement où chaque couple s'installa. Neville jeta quand même un regard nerveux à Dorian lorsque Graciela vint s'asseoir sur lui, mais ce dernier ne dit rien.

**« J'ai l'impression que Rogue va vivre un calvaire impossible… »** dit Drago.

**« Tu vas voir… **cracha haineusement Ginny.** Je suis sur qu'il va venir me voir et me supplier à genou… »** Elle fut coupé dans son élan de haine par l'éclat de rire de Harry qu'elle fusilla du regard.

**« Désolé… j'ai juste eut une image en tête de la scène… »** répliqua Harry ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Suite à ce fou rire, ils discutèrent encore une petite heure avant que Dorian ne le lève et ne dise qu'il avait sa soirée dans le corps et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ginny le prit en charge et le poussa vers la chambre sous les rires des autres. Drago et Cythèla furent les suivant et prirent l'ancienne chambre de Dorian. Harry et Ahéris quittèrent eux aussi pour laisser un peu d'intimité au nouveau couple qui n'avait pas eut de temps pour un tête à tête.

Les gestes remplacèrent les mots et s'embrassèrent. Après quelques temps, une petite heure de bécotage, Neville fit ses au revoir à sa petite amie, mais elle ne le laissa pas quitter l'appartement et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

**« Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée,** dit Neville vraiment pas sur.** Je pense qu'il va me tuer si… »**

**« Mais non… allez vient… **protesta Graciela.** Et puis nous allons juste dormir… »**

Neville ne fut pas capable de résister à la moue que fit Graciela. Ils se couchèrent, encore habillé, Graciela dans les bras de Neville qui la serait contre lui. Ils eurent un sommeille enchanteur et paisible.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain matin, alors que tous préféraient faire la grâce matinée, Dorian était devant son ordinateur et regardait la carte de Poudlard avec un petit sourire lorsqu'il zooma sur l'appartement et vit le point qui représentait Neville dans la chambre de sa sœur à côté du point qui représentait cette dernière.

Ginny s'éveilla et émit un grognement en ne sentant pas la douce chaleur du corps de son fiancé à ses côtés. Elle regarda la chambre et le vit entrain de sourire en regardant son ordinateur.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »** demanda d'une voix ensommeillée Ginny.

**« Rien…** répondit Dorian en fermant son ordinateur et en venant la rejoindre.** Tu peux te rendormir… »**

**« Seulement avec toi… »** marmonna Ginny.

Dorian alla la rejoindre.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Harry s'éveilla lentement encore dans la brume de son dernier rêve. Il se retourna dans le lit pour enlacer Ahéris, mais elle n'était pas là… Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la place vide à côté de lui. Son regard sur porta sur la chambre, elle n'y était pas. Il se leva à contre cœur et se rendit à la salle de bain d'un pas endormit. Lorsqu'il entra, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de la douche pour y voir sa belle. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort qui rendit l'eau de la douche extrêmement glacée avant de retourner se coucher en entendant Ahéris cria à pleins poumons. Dans le lit, il se tourna sur le côté me manière à être de dos à la chambre de bain. Il entendit sa fiancée pester et jurer avec allégresse.

Ahéris sortit, mouillée et totalement nue, de la chambre de bain et braqua son regard sur Harry. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve, elle savait qu'il était le fautif. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et sauta sur Harry qui se mit à crier.

**« C'est froid… c'est froid ! »** cria Harry en se soustrayant à l'emprise de Ahéris.

**« Tu trouves toi aussi que c'est froid… **dit Ahéris remontée.** La prochaine fois penses-y à deux fois avant de le refaire, sinon je vais te le faire regretter. »**

**« Je te jure, ce n'est pas moi…** plaida Harry avant de la relancer.** Mais si tu le veux bien, je peux t'offrir mes humbles services pour te réchauffer… »**

**« Et bien… et bien… **dit Ahéris en réfléchissant.** Cette idée est très enchanteresse… »**

**« Il n'y a pas que l'idée… »** répliqua Harry en regardant Ahéris qui lui fit un merveilleux sourire.

**« Et bien M. Potter… avec encore quelques compliments, je pense que votre offre serait acceptable. »** dit Ahéris se rapprochant de Harry.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ce n'est qu'à onze que Harry et Ahéris se présentèrent dans le salon où Ron et Hermione discutait énergiquement. Hermione qui aperçut Harry le fit entrer dans la conversation.

**« Harry… aide-moi à lui faire comprendre de laisser Dorian et Ginny tranquille. »** demanda-elle.

**« Ron,** commença Harry en soupirant désespérément.** Je m'étais promis de ne pas intervenir dans ce conflit, car je voulais rester neutre, mais là je pense qu'il est temps que tu voies que Dorian est ce que Ginny veut et surtout c'est ce dont elle a besoin… Pour sa part… et bien, il a besoin d'elle… car dans le cas contraire je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Ron, comprend que tu risques de tuer ta sœur en voulant l'éloigner de Dorian. Crois-moi sur parole. Elle n'est pas capable de se passer de lui plus d'une journée sans se rendre malade. »**

**« C'est ce que je dis, il est nocif pour sa santé… »** protesta Ron.

**« Si elle n'est pas avec lui… »** coupa Hermione.

**« Il a dû lui jeter un sort… l'ensorceler… »** protesta encore Ron.

**« Je pencherais plus pour dire que c'est Ginny qui l'a ensorcelé… **dit Ahéris.** Pour avoir vécu avec pendant deux années, je peux te dire qu'aucune fille n'a pu le faire flancher,** poursuivit Ahéris avant de continuer sur une note plus privée.** Ginny est la première qui a réussi à l'embrasser, même de façon amicale, depuis la mort de ses parents… »**

**« Et,** continua Ginny en se plaçant devant son frère.** Je suis la seule à avoir pu l'admirer dans TOUTE sa splendeur. »**

Ron devint rouge de colère et de gêne par le sous-entendu peu subtil de sa sœur.

**« Mais… mais… »** protesta encore une fois Ron.

**« Met-la en veilleuse… Ron… laisse-moi,** dit Ginny.** Je fais ce que je veux de MA vie, alors lâche-moi, mais surtout lâche le… »** termina-t-elle dans un grondement.

Ron ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil plus loin. Hermione le suivit.

**« J'espère qu'il a comprit… »** soupira Ginny.

**« Je pense que ça va encore prendre du temps, mais je crois qu'il commence à réaliser ce qu'il vaut pour toi... »** répondit Harry avant d'être coupé.

Un cri se fit entendre à ce moment, suivit d'un 'boom' et d'un éclat de rire…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dorian alla réveiller sa sœur et Neville après que Ginny fut descendu. Il entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il vit sa sœur qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur, tout comme Neville. Il ferma son esprit, ne voulant pas capter leurs rêves. Il s'approcha du lit et se plaça du côté de Neville et alla lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**« Alors mon ptit chou… On dort avec ma ptite sœur… »** murmura-t-il.

Neville, qui était encore endormit, ne prit conscience du message avant un bon moment. Il fallut encore quelques secondes à son cerveau embrumé par un délicieux rêve, pour analyser l'information.

Une fois qu'il eut comprit que Dorian venait de dire et qu'il reprit conscience dans la position dans laquelle il était, Neville se leva en criant et tomba en bas du lit.

En criant, Neville avec réveillé Graciela qui chercha la nature du cri. Elle vit son frère coucher par terre et qui se tordait de rire. Elle chercha ce qui était la cause de son hilarité et découvrit Neville étendu sur le sol, empêtré dans les draps et il essayait de se dégager. Elle se remémora alors la soirée… Neville avait vraiment peur que Dorian ne les découvre couché dans le même lit. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas qu'elle serait la réaction de son frère, elle l'avait amené tout de même.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense… »** commença Neville alors qu'il venait de se dépêtrer.

**« Allez, Neville… faut pas avoir peur…** dit Dorian en se reprenant.** Je ne vais pas te tuer où te torturer et encore moins te donner le speech du grand frère surprotecteur. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… tu aurais dû voir ta tête… trop drôle… »**

**« Je ne te permets pas de rire de Neville,** dit Ciela en se plaçant devant son frère.** Tu es peut-être mon frère, mais lui aussi il compte, alors je ne te permets pas… »**

**« Si on ne peut même plus embêter sa petite sœur et leur petit copain où le monde s'en va… »** répliqua Dorian.

**« Le monde, je ne sais pas, mais toi je vais t'attraper et te forcer à faire des excuses à MON Neville. »** dit sa sœur en lui sautant dessus.

Dorian esquiva aisément et quitta à la course la chambre avec sa sœur sur les talons. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il alla se cacher derrière Ginny.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Rien… rien… »** répondit prestement Dorian en tenant Ginny devant lui.

Graciela arriva et braqua son regard sur Dorian qui prenait Ginny comme bouclier humain.

**« Alors là, c'est pathétique… Le grand Dorian qui se sert de sa fiancée comme bouclier. »** dit Graciela.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux… ça fonctionne… parce que je sais que tu ne feras rien à Ginny. »** répliqua Dorian

**« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »** dit Ginny exaspérée.

**« Je suis ici pour obliger Monsieur ici présent à faire des excuses à Neville. »** dit Graciela.

**« DORIAN !** cria Ginny qui essaya de se retourner, mais en fut incapable.** Comment oses-tu faire la même chose que Ron me fait ? »**

**« Hey, mais je n'ai rien fait de tel… je lui ai juste offert un réveille en douceur… c'est de sa faute à lui s'il a crié et est tombé par terre. »** répliqua Dorian.

**« Et que lui as-tu dis ? »** demanda sceptiquement Ginny.

**« Alors mon ptit chou… On dort avec ma ptite sœur… »** répéta Dorian à l'oreille de Ginny ne put retenir un petit rire.

**« Bon, je te l'accord, ce n'est pas méchant, juste drôle… »** dit Ginny.

**« Non, tu es sensé être de mon côté… pas du sien… »** grogna Graciela.

Mais elle fut interrompue par Neville qui la prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit rougir un peu Graciela.

Dorian lâcha Ginny et alla serrer dans ses bras Neville qui tenait toujours Graciela.

**« Mon sauveur… »** dit alors Dorian.

Tout le monde parti à rire, même Ron ne put rester de glace et rigola avec les autres, ce qui fit plaisir à Hermione et Harry. C'est ainsi que Drago et Cythèla les trouva.

**« Regardez ça ! »** dit-il en laissant tomber le journal sur la table du salon.

En première page on voyait des photos des quatre couples. On voyait un photo de Graciela et Neville entrain de s'embrasse, une de Dorian qui faisait tournoyer Ginny, autre de Drago et Cythèla qui applaudissaient le nouveau couple de la soirée et finalement une grande photo de Harry et Ahéris dansait très très collés.

On pouvait lire comme titre :

Les plus beau partis de Poudlard et de l'Angleterre 

_Comme ces photos le montrent cher lecteur, les trois plus beaux hommes du pays ont trouvé chaussure à leur pied._

_Avant de vous parlez des couples, voici une petite présentation :_

_Harry James Potter, dit le Survivant, avec Miss Ahéris Déry, présentement professeur de défense contre les forces du mal_

_Drago Lucius Malfoy avec Miss Cythèla Corrolis, la fille du ministre italien et seule héritière du Clan Corrolis_

_Dorian Evans, qui est en réalité Dorian Di Castillo De Mortès, chef de ce Clan, est avec Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley, unique fille de Arthur Weasley membre du ministère et chef du Clan Weasley qui vient d'être admit dans les Vingt._

_Neville Frank Londubat, bien qu'il ne soit pas classé parmi les plus beau parti, sa petite amie mérite le détour, Graciela Di Castillo De Mortès, la sœur cadette de Dorian._

_Bien qu'aucun des couples n'ait voulu nous accorder une entrevue où même répondre à quelques-unes de nos questions, nous nous sommes renseignés à droite et à gauche. Il semblerait, bien que cela ne soit qu'une rumeur sur le cas de M. Potter et M. Malfoy, car pour M. Di Castillo De Mortès c'est confirmé, que les trois plus bels hommes et riche de l'Angleterre soit fiancé aux jeunes femmes._

Nous pouvons déjà imaginer les mariages grandioses que ça donnera, dignes des contes de fées et des rêves de toutes jeunes filles qui n'auront pas la possibilité de mettre la main sur l'un de ces trois partis…

**« Comment ça Neville n'est pas classé parmi les plus bel homme… **s'offusqua Graciela. **Mais c'est une vraie honte ce journal ! »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas… **dit Neville.** Que je ne sois pas dans le palmarès n'est rien… tant que je suis avec toi. »**

C'est réponse lui valut un magnifique baisé.

**« Mais c'est que tu deviens romantique et doué pour le charme ! »** dit Harry.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, alors que Drago et Dorian quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent dans la salle de classe de Dorian.

**« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »** dit Dorian en entrant dans son bureau suivit de Drago.

Dorian se rendit au présentoir et retira une arme qu'il tendit à Malfoy.

**« Merci de m'avoir ramené la rapière familiale. »** dit Drago.

**« Alors pas trop en colère que j'ai tué ton père. »** demanda Dorian.

**« Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un père… **dit Drago.** Mais, non, pas vraiment, même si j'aurais préféré le faire moi même avec ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. »**

**« Mais si tu veux, je peux t'organiser un tête à tête avec son âme… Comme ça vous pourrez vous expliquez… »** dit Dorian en déposant une pierre bleu sur son bureau.

Drago resta pensif pendant un instant avant d'accepter. Dorian lui montra comment faire pour avoir une discussion avec l'âme et il quitta le bureau pour les laisser seul.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Les autres s'étaient rendus dans la grande salle après le départ de Drago et Dorian. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à la table des griffondors. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques petites minutes avant qu'une centaine de hiboux n'envahisse la grande salle. Tous les hiboux convergèrent en direction de Neville.

**« Je pense qu'on a un petit problème… »** dit-il après avoir lu une des lettres.

Graciela prit la lettre et la lue. Ginny put sentir la rage envahir son amie au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre.

**« Je vais tous les tuer… »** dit froidement Graciela alors que la lettre qu'elle tenait s'enflammait.

L'attention de Neville fut attiré par un hibou qui lui semblait familier. Lorsqu'il prit la lettre du volatil, il s'aperçut que cette lettre lui venait de ses parents. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de lire la lettre.

Cher Nev 

_Tu ne nous avais pas parlé de cette jeune fille qui faisait battre ton cœur. Tu es un cachottier, mais, ton père et moi, sommes tellement heureux pour toi. Nous trouvons juste dommage de l'apprendre via le journal et non de toi. Surtout avec la façon dont ils font référence à toi, c'est scandaleux, comme si tu n'étais pas un jeune homme exceptionnel et bourré de talent. Ta petite amie a comprit ce que ces journalistes non pas sut comprendre et apprécier chez toi._

_Je vais laisser la place à ton père qui veut te dire un mot à son tour._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Maman._

_Alors fiston, comme ça on est un bourreau des cœurs et on en informe même pas son père…Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vraiment un moment merveilleux que de te savoir avec une jeune fille et qui semble fort bien t'apprécier, surtout vu la photo du journal. J'espère que tu pourras nous la présenter cet été, car nous nous mourront d'impatience de la connaître. Allez, je vais terminer cette lettre ici pour que tu puisses retourner t'occuper de ta petite amie…_

Papa.

Neville souriait bêtement. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de la lettre, il vit que Graciela le fixait bizarrement.

**« Tu ne devrais pas lire ces lettres diffamatoires et insultantes… »** dit Graciela.

**« Celle là me vient de mes parents… »** dit Neville en la tendant à Ciela.

Elle parcourut la lettre et la redonna à Neville en lui disant qu'elle serait enchantée de rencontrer ses parents.

Harry de son côté, il se plongea dans une petite méditation et scanna les lettres pour être sur qu'aucun sort ou tour pendable était apposé sur les lettres de Neville. Il dut en retirer une trentaine du lot en glissant un mot à Neville et Graciela que celles-ci étaient piégées. Ils ramassèrent les lettres et quittèrent la grande salle en disant aux autres qu'ils allaient lire tout ce bazar.

Ils allèrent dans l'appartement où ils ouvrirent toutes les lettres, mais firent attention à celles que Harry avait identifiées comme potentiellement dangereuses. Ensuite, Neville et Graciela écrirent ensemble une réponse à la lettre des parents du griffondor.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement calme… si on prend en compte tous les regards bizarres qu'ils reçurent tous, toute la journée.

La routine scolaire reprit son cours, maintenant, plus personne n'osait s'approcher de Ginny, tout comme Ahéris qui n'avait pas démentit la rumeur sur elle et Harry. Aux cours de Dorian, les élèves redoublèrent d'acharnement et souffrirent doublement.

Rogue continua à enseigner la magie noire, mais il n'osait plus confronter Dorian et ne le regardait même plus, il en était de même pour Harry.

Ron ne provoqua plus sa sœur, ni son fiancé. Il arrivait à être dans la même pièce que le couple sans leur lancer de regards noirs. Hermione et Harry étaient heureux de voir que Ron commençait à accepter le fait que sa petite sœur soit heureuse comme ça.

Albus tenta d'avoir une discussion avec Dorian, mais il en fut incapable, trop de chose à régler avec l'administration scolaire qu'il décida de reporter à plus tard cette discussion.

Neville et Graciela écrivirent chaque semaine aux parents de Neville qui en faisaient de même.

Ahéris reçue une lettre des ses parents aussi, un peu plus tard que celle que Neville avait reçu. Ils avaient apprit, par le biais d'un ami britannique, sa relation avec un des plus bels hommes d'Angleterre. Ils voulaient avoir la chance de rencontrer cet homme. Ahéris répondit qu'elle irait leur rendre visite avec Harry à la première semaine du mois de juin.

Les cinquièmes années étaient de plus en plus occupés par les Buses qui arrivaient rapidement, mais deux d'entre eux préféraient se la couler douce avec leurs hommes respectifs. Il en fut de même jusqu'à dernière semaine du mois de mai où dernier bal était organisé le vendredi soir, des activités organisées par le monastère toute la fin de semaine et le dimanche, il y aura un match de quidditch.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Voldemort, lorsqu'il fut ramené par Baal avec les derniers mangemorts qui participaient à l'Épreuve, était faible, presque mort. La perte de son compagnon de lien lui avait fait perdre, temporairement, toute sa magie et l'avait affaiblit physiquement et mentalement aussi. Les trois mangemorts qui avaient survécu et le reste des mangemorts qui étaient à Poudlard qui avaient quitté l'école en même temps que leur maître, regardaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec incompréhension. Baal laissa les mangemorts seuls et amena Voldemort dans sa chambre avant de le laisser dans le lit. Baal pestait contre Voldemort et ses incapable de mangemorts, mais il avait besoin d'eux pour pouvoir mettre à exécution ses plans. Le démon délaissa Tom et retourna voir les mangemorts et il prit place dans le trône de Voldemort.

**« Seul le maître peut s'asseoir sur le… »** cria Bellatrix.

Mais elle ne put finir, car Baal lança un sort démoniaque sur elle et elle cria à plein poumon.

**« Votre maître est en incapacité à cause de ce De Mortès…** dit Baal très contrarié. **Donc, je vais m'occuper de la gestion un petit bout de temps. »**

Bien que les mangemorts n'étaient pas d'accord avec les idées du démon, ils se plièrent à sa volonté. Baal leur assigna des missions, mais elles n'étaient plus d'ordre des massacres de moldus et de sang-de-bourbes, non, ils devaient préparer de nombreux rituels fastidieux, et de récolter de nombreux artéfacts, ce qui leur prendraient des mois.

Le lendemain, Voldemort reçu, de la part de Bellatrix, le journal. Il entra dans une rage folle, qui lui causa une migraine incroyable, lorsqu'il apprit qui était Dorian Evans.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le vendredi du bal, les cinq jeunes hommes attendaient leurs cavalières. Harry pour sa part portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise à manche longue rouge. Sur sa tête, on pouvait y voir un serre-tête. Drago portait lui aussi un pantalon noir, mais avec une chemise à manche longue verte et il arborait une couronne princière. Dorian, lui portait un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise à manche longue blanche, mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne portait pas de gants et sa chemise avec les trois premiers boutons de détachés et il portait la couronne de laurier. Neville et Ron portaient la traditionnelle robe de sorcier très chic.

Leurs cavalières descendirent enfin. Elles étaient tous plus ravissantes les une des autres leurs robes étaient tous engeancées pour aller avec l'habillement de leur cavalier.

Le bal se passa dans la joie et le bonheur et sans interruption non désirées. Il y eut une remise de prix pour les différents vainqueurs et on demanda un discourt de chacun. Le bal se prolongea toute la nuit au son de la musique et au rythme des nombreuses danses.

Le samedi, bien que le réveil fut dur pour tout le monde, personne ne manquait à l'appel lors du début des activités qu'organisait le Monastère. À neuf heures du matin, ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle attendant les consignes de Valérius.

**« Je ne ferai pas de discours, **dit Valérius.** Il n'est pas vraiment de consigne autre que de vous amusez et de faire la découverte de ce que le Monastère offre comme enseignement. Nous avons fait venir, spécialement pour vous, une patrouille de chaque escouade du Monastère qui vous feront diverses démonstrations.** Un rugissement de dragon se fit entendre et de nombreuses personnes tremblèrent.** Vous pouvez constater qu'ils sont impatients de commencer cette journée. »**

Valérius fit signe aux personnes de le suivre et il quitta la grande salle et se rendit à l'extérieur. Les élèves purent voir cinq griffons voler en formation suivit par cinq dragons. Les deux patrouilles se posèrent près des autres. Les cavaliers des créatures débarquèrent de leur monture. En plus des dragons et des griffons, il y avait, toujours en groupes de cinq, un groupe de licornes, un d'hippogriffe, un autre de rukhs, qui sont des aigles géants capables de transporter un éléphant dans leurs serres, un de pégases, un de tigres magiques et un de loups géants.

Il y avait un groupe de six personnes qui était accompagné d'animaux très différents les uns des autres. Il y avait aussi d'autres groupements, mais qui n'étaient pas accompagnés d'animaux. Il y avait un groupe composé de Myrmidons, un autre composé de John avec quelques élèves qui enseignaient l'art du combat au corps à corps et un dernier composé exclusivement de mages de guerre.

Les élèves purent voir Hagrid s'extasier devant les dragons, ce qui en fit rire plus d'un. Les élèves et invités de tous autres pays se dirigèrent vers le groupe qui les intéressait. On pouvait voir des élèves approcher craintivement le groupe des dragons, des griffons et celui des rukhs, mais les compagnons de lien argumentèrent pour les faire approcher. L'avant-midi se passa merveilleusement, de nombreux élèves purent faire un tour sur les différents animaux de patrouilles avec le cavalier de la créature. Le groupe composé d'humain et de divers animaux fut aussi un centre d'intérêt de nombreux jeunes, car il était là pour faire connaître le Linus.

Les groupes seulement composés d'hommes et de quelques femmes, pour les mages de guerres et les élèves de John, montrèrent une grande panoplie de méthodes diverses fort utile en combat.

Les Myrmidons furent ceux qui attirèrent la plus grande foule, car l'attrait mythique les entourant les rendait mystérieux. Ils firent de beaucoup de démonstrations de combat qui enchantèrent les spectateurs.

Harry et Ahéris étaient justement entrain de regarder l'un des combats lorsque Eudore vint à leur rencontre.

**« Alors, Miss Déry,** commença le général.** Vous sentez vous prête à devenir la première femme Myrmidon ? Où vous décidez de passer votre tour ? »**

**« Cette idée m'enchante et je vais accepter la proposition… Après tout, il est rare que le commandant en second réfère une candidature au général. »** répondit Ahéris.

**« Et bien, laissez moi vous souhaitez la bienvenue…** dit Eudore. **Si vous le voulez, vous pourrez faire votre formation avec Dorian… En deux ans il fera de vous l'une de nos meilleures recrus de tous les temps. »**

**« Je vais y penser… **répondit Ahéris,** car pour l'instant, il s'occupe de la formation de la jeune Weasley. »**

**« À le connaître comme je le connais, il trouvera un moyen de concilier les deux où bien M. Potter et ses protecteurs, pourront alléger le travail en prenant par à la formation de Miss Weasley. »** répliqua le général.

**« Nous verrons général… nous verrons le moment venu… »** répliqua à son tour Harry.

Ils quittèrent le groupe des Myrmidons et se dirigèrent du côté des grifféens où Ahéris reçue un accueil chaleureux de la part du chef de patrouille sous le regard noir de Harry qui n'aimait pas voir certaines personnes, en l'occurrence tous les hommes, être aussi familier avec sa fiancée, mais sa confiance totale en elle ne lui fit faire aucune bêtise.

**« Alors Ahéris, vas-tu rejoindre les grifféens ? Une rumeur court… et selon elle, tu aurais eut une recommandation pour un des deux postes de commandant de grifféens vacant. »** dit le chef de patrouille.

**« Et bien Walter, la rumeur est vraie, **répondit Ahéris qui était écoutée attentivement par les élèves qui l'entouraient.** Mais j'ai décidé de prendre la recommandation que mon maître m'avait faite pour les Myrmidons… Je n'allais pas passer la chance d'être la première femme à intégrer ce groupe. »**

**« Ça me déçoit, je dois te le dire, mais je comprends parfaitement ton choix, qui ne ferait pas le même. »** répliqua Walter.

Une élève qui était près du professeur de DCFM posa une question que de nombreux élèves avaient en tête.

**« Professeur, si on vous avait recommandé aux grifféens, ça veut dire que vous avez un griffon… mais nous ne l'avons jamais aperçu. »** demanda l'élève.

Ahéris fit un sourire, appela mentalement son compagnon qui sortit de la Forêt Interdite et s'approcha.

**« Voici mon compagnon de lien, Griffy. »** dit-elle en caressant la tête de la créature tout comme Harry.

Ahéris du répondre à un bon nombre de question qui lui furent posées à elle au lieu d'aux grifféens par les élèves de Poudlard. Harry laissa sa fiancée répondre aux élèves et il se dirigea vers le groupe de mages de guerres. Les mages de guerres offraient la possibilité à qui le voulait, de faire un duel contre l'un d'eux. L'un des mages aperçut Harry et alla le retrouver et lui demanda un duel contre lui, le célèbre Survivant. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Harry accepta. La nouvelle du duel entre un mage de guerre et le Survivant fut propagée ce qui attira un grand nombre de spectateurs.

Harry se positionna devant le mage de guerre. Il regarda la foule qui s'était attroupée et il put voir Ahéris au premier rang qui lui sourirait et leva le pouce pour lui souligner son encouragement. Il vit aussi un peu plus loin Ron et Hermione qui étaient venus le supporter comme Graciela qui était accrochée au bras de Neville. Il vit aussi un peu plus loin dans la foule Ginny qui était grimpée sur les épaules de Dorian.

Harry ramena son attention sur son adversaire. Ils se saluèrent et débutèrent le duel. Le mage de guerre commença avec un sort d'invincibilité pour se protéger tout comme Harry. Par la suite s'en suivit un bon nombre de sorts, mais aucun ne traversèrent les boucliers des deux adversaires. Harry ne mettait pas trop de puissance dans ses sorts pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des forts possibles espions pour Voldemort qui étaient probablement présent. L'échange de sort durant encore une dizaine de minutes avant que le mage de guerre n'arrête le duel.

**« Vous êtes impressionnant M. Potter. Le bouclier d'invincibilité de la magie Ancienne est un sort compliqué et ardu à utiliser. Félicitation. »** dit le mage en serrant la main de Harry qui retourna auprès de Ahéris qui le gratifia d'un baisé passionné.

Après les premiers instant de surprise, Harry répondit au baisé. Ils confirmèrent ainsi la rumeur qui courrait à leur sujet. Certains, pour ne pas dire la totalité des élèves sifflèrent et applaudirent le couple, bien qu'il y ait de nombreuses personnes déçues de ne pouvoir conquérir le cœur de l'un ou l'autre.

La journée se poursuivit dans la joie la plus totale. Les élèves et les autres invités, qu'ils soient venus d'autres écoles ou simplement les duellistes seniors en apprirent un rayon sur le Linus, mais sans pour autant être capable de le pratiquer, sur les combats à dos de créatures, qu'ils ont pu observer et de diverses autres techniques et méthodes de combats autant magiques que corporels.

Harry avait même poussé Dorian à affronter Eudore en duel amical qui avait reviré en une démonstration d'un niveau de combat hallucinant. Le combat fut déclaré nul après plus de deux heures d'échange acharné. Les deux combattants en sortirent éreintés et en sueur. Dorian alla remercier Harry pour l'avoir poussé à faire ce duel, car il aimait avoir de la difficulté et beaucoup de résistance et maintenant, seul Eudore pouvait lui donner ce genre de combat au corps à corps.

Harry se fit aussi inviter à prendre part à un combat, mais contre un dragonnéen. Harry appela mentalement Demar et lui demanda s'il était d'accord pour lui servir de monture lors de ce duel. Sa réponse fut rapide. Le dragon apparut à ses côtés et prit sa forme d'origine. Un dragonnéen apporta une selle qu'il installa à la base du cou de Demar. Harry grimpa sur le dragon et décolla. Ils firent quelques tours pour que Harry s'adapte à ce type de vol. Demar lui expliqua en même temps les bases du combat aérien.

Après un bon quinze minutes d'adaptation, le dragonnéen engagea le combat. Harry laissa l'adrénaline le submerger et passa en mode action. Demar créa un bouclier frontal qui stoppa les sorts du dragonnéen, alors que Harry contre attaquait avec plusieurs sorts de bases. Le quatrième sort, un stupéfix, fit mouche et toucha le cavalier. Le dragon s'avoua vaincu face à Demar et retourna au sol pour que son compagnon puisse être réanimé.

Harry continua à voler et lança un appel mental à Dorian pour qu'il monte sur Malystryx et de venir le rejoindre pour un petit combat aérien, mais Dorian refusa prétextant que Ginny ne voulait pas, que son 'pauvre ptit Dodo d'amour' ne s'épuise avec un autre combat. Harry écoeura le 'pauvre ptit chou' avec ça tout le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée. La seule chose qui sauva Harry d'une mort certaine était Ginny qui trouvait toujours un moyen pour calmer Dorian, ce qui fit encore plus rire Harry et les autres.

Lors du souper, Myska vint porter à Dorian les résultats de l'évaluation des capacités dont Ginny avait fait preuves juste après Noël. Il mit le rapport dans sa poche pour le lire plus tard.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tous dans le salon de l'appartement, Ginny força Dorian à aller se coucher pour être en forme pour le match de quidditch du lendemain. Ce qui fit rire ceux qui assistèrent à la scène. Mais ils ne sont pas aller se coucher comme le pensait les autres, ils se sont rendu dans la salle temporelle pour que Ginny et Dorian pratique leur coordination.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Le lendemain, les élèves purent voir que le stade de quidditch avait été modifié et agrandit pour accueillir tout le monde et pour permettre aux joueurs de manœuvrer correctement. À dix heures, le stade était plein à craquer.

**« Je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les spectateurs pour ce match entre les dragonnéens et les champions en titre…** dit Valérius.** Mais avant que le match ne débute, je dois vous informer du déroulement de nos matchs. Pour commencer, il n'y a que cinq joueurs, tous munis de battes, sauf l'attrapeur, ils portent aussi une armure pour se prémunir des coups que les autres joueurs ont le droit de leur porter. Ensuite, les joueurs ne jouent pas sur des balais, mais sur des animaux, donc, les dragonnéens jouent sur le dos de leurs dragons et les animaux participes eux aussi à la partie. Sur ce, accueillez les dragonnéens…** dit Valérius qui les présenta un à un avec leur position.** Maintenant accueillez la TNT team… composée de Mike, l'attrapeur, un jeune moldu qui monte un hippogriffe, le gardien, Marc Anderson, qui montera pour l'occasion Malystryx, un dragon d'or et maintenant accueillez les poursuiveurs, Keade Orochi, sur le dos de Mortéa, un sedden, Syrmaïl Einstein sur un pégase du nom d'Aritanaë **_(c'est le coualt protecteur de Dorian qui a prit l'apparence d'un pégase)_**, et finalement Dorian qui chevauchera un tigronix du nom de Wildfire. Allez messieurs, en place. »**

Les joueurs se mirent en place et Valérius, qui arbitrait le match libéra les deux cognards et le vif avant de lancer le souaffle qui fut attrapé par un dragonnéens dont le dragon poussa un rugissement, mais cela n'impressionna pas les montures ni les cavaliers adverses. Le dragonnéen fit une passe à l'un de ses collègues alors que Keade le chargeait, mais la passe fut interceptée par Syrmaïl qui fila vers les buts adverses. Dorian lui ouvrit le chemin en envoyant un cognard qui désarçonna le joueur qui fut rattrapé par son dragon après une chute de quelques mètres. Devant le gardien adverse, Aritanaë esquiva une attaque du dragon du gardien et lui donna un bon coup de patte arrière qui déstabilisa quelques secondes la monture ce qui permit à Syrmaïl de compter le premier point d'une longue série.

Le match durant encore quatre longues heures ou de nombreux coups furent échangés. Le score était maintenant de 390 à 550 pour l'équipe de Dorian. Les dragonnéens et les membres du Monastère avaient remarqué que le jeune homme ne jouait pas aussi agressivement que d'habitude qu'il fuyait les affrontements directs et qu'il semblait plus attentif à la sécurité de sa monture que du match, car habituellement, lorsqu'il joue, il laisse sa monture se défendre et attaquer seule… ce qu'il ne fit pas durant se match.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Dans les gradins, l'absence de Ginny fut remarquée par de nombreuses personnes, mais seul Harry en avait comprit la cause et il se fit un plaisir à l'expliquer à Ahéris qui comprit alors pourquoi Dorian jouait comme un pied comparer à d'habitude. Plus le match avançait, plus les dragonnéens devenaient agressifs. Syrmaïl dut même avoir recourt à un peu de magie pour 'survivre' à une attaque conjuguée de deux dragonnéens qui lui reprirent le souaffle et marquèrent. Ils purent aussi voir Keade sauter de sa monture et atterrir sur le dos d'un dragon pour aller coller une méchante volée au cavalier, reprendre le souaffle et faire une passe à Dorian qui marqua avant de se faire jeter dans le vide par le dragon. Heureusement pour lui, Mortéa le rattrapa à quelques mètres du sol, juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase.

Ceux qui voyaient pour la première fois ce spectacle barbare en furent soit choqués, soit éblouis par les prouesses déployées par les joueurs.

Du côté des attrapeurs, aucun des deux ne purent mettre la main sur le vif. Bien que Mike soit le plus rapide sur son hippogriffe, le dragonnéens trouvait toujours un moyen de le déstabiliser et de lui faire perdre la petite balle dorée. Ce petit manège reprit à trois fois avant que, au bout de quatre heures et demie, Mike n'arrive à distancer son opposant et qu'il fila à la poursuite du vif d'or. Il fallut plus de dix minutes pour que le jeune homme n'arrive à mettre la main dessus sous les exclamations de la foule de spectateur.

Les joueurs et leurs montures se posèrent et furent assaillis par les médicomages, pour les cavaliers et par des guérisseurs pour les montures. Dans le cas de Malystryx et de Aritanaë, ils prirent forment humaine est se guérirent eux même. Lorsque les guérisseurs vinrent pour voir 'Wildfire', l'animal s'envola et retourna au château. Il fallut que Dorian attende quelques minutes avant de voir Ginny, sous forme humaine, revenir avec Namour, qui avait beaucoup grossit au cours des mois, qui courait derrière la jeune fille qui sauta dans les bras de Dorian.

Une gigantesque fête fut improviser pour la victoire qu'avait remporté l'équipe championne, pour fêter la fin du tournoi, de l'Épreuve du Sang dans laquelle Voldemort avec perdu et ils fêtaient la fin de l'année scolaire. La fête dura de la fin de la partie jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sauf pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années qui quittèrent juste après le souper, car c'est le lendemain que les Buses et les Aspics débutaient. Les deux seules cinquièmes années qui restèrent furent Ginny et Graciela.

Ginny avait trouvé une échappatoire pour éviter tout questionnement sur son 'absence' au match, en ne décollant pas de Dorian et en s'occupant de Namour qui était resté avec eux.

Ahéris et Harry quittèrent la fête vers quatre heures du matin pour finir de préparer leurs valises et prendre un peu de repos avant de partir pour le Québec et rendre une petite visite aux parents de Ahéris.

Le couple restèrent au lit jusqu'à midi du lendemain et quittèrent Poudlard deux heures plus tard après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde et ils promirent de revenir le samedi suivant pour un été d'entraînement que Harry et Dorian avaient planifié.

Harry était aussi passé voir Albus juste avant son départ.

**« Alors, toi et Ahéris allez passer quelques jours chez ses parents…** soupira Albus.** Je n'ai aucun moyen de te retenir et de convaincre de ne pas y allez,** demanda le directeur et Harry fit non de la tête.** C'est ce que je pensais… je te souhaite donc un bon voyage à toi et à ta fiancée. Faite bien attention quand même. »**

**« Vigilance constante…** dit Harry qui était heureux que le directeur lui face de plus en plus confiance. Il se leva et sortit du bureau.** Au revoir professeur nous vous ferons parvenir un faire-part pour le mariage… »**

**« Je l'attendrai avec impatience… **dit sincèrement Dumbledore. **Pouvez-vous aussi passer le message à Miss Weasley que je suis entièrement d'accord pour vous céder Poudlard pour faire la réception et de demander à Dorian de passer me voir lorsqu'il aura le temps. »**

Harry passa le message à Ginny et à Dorian avant de disparaître avec sa fiancée. _(la visite sera écrite dans le second tome… l'Éveil des Damnés)_ Hermione se mit alors en quête de faire étudier Graciela et Ginny pour l'examen de métamorphose qu'elles auront le lendemain, alors que Drago et Cythèla passait leur derniers instants ensemble avant un long moment… enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent, car les délégations commençaient maintenant à quitter une par une le château.

Ron et Neville allèrent faire un tour dans le parc et Dorian alla voir Albus d'un pas lent et nonchalant. Il parcourut les couloir qui étaient plutôt désert et arriva devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Sans qu'il n'est besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, la statue pivota pour ouvrir le passa. Dorian remercia mentalement Mike qui, de la salle de Commande, avait actionné l'ouverture. Arrivé au bureau, Dorian ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans la pièce faisant par le fait même protester les tableaux des anciens directeurs qui pestèrent contre les jeunes d'aujourd'hui et l'impolitesse grossière dont ils faisaient preuve, ce que Dorian ignora.

**« Bonjour Al… »** dit Dorian en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil devant le professeur Dumbledore.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi Dorian,** répondit joyeusement Albus. **Félicitation pour ton match de quidditch, impressionnant, mais selon les habitués, tu ne semblais pas au mieux de ta forme. »**

**« Tu parles… **grogna Dorian.** Si je n'avais pas eu à me préoccuper de ma monture, on les aurait pulvérisés… »**

**« Je dois admettre que moi aussi je protégerais une créature semblable… les tigronix sont rare…** dit Dumbledore.** Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un… »**

**« Je n'en ai aucun… »** répondit Dorian.

**« Mais à qui est donc cette créature, car je ne pense pas que ce soit le même que tu as offert à Miss Weasley pour Noël. »** répliqua Albus.

**« Qui te dit que c'est une bête… ? »** répondit Dorian avec un petit sourire.

**« Non… ne me dit pas que Miss Weasley a pu créer un lien avec son tigronix en si peu de temps et maîtriser ce lien. »** dit le directeur.

**« Bien que tu es mis le doigt sur la réponse, tu n'as pas trouvé la manière qu'elle a utilisé. »** répondit Dorian.

**« Seigneur… faites que Molly n'apprenne jamais ça !** dit le vieux directeur en levant les yeux au ciel.** Mais qu'elle moyen a-t-elle utilisé alors ? »**

**« Son animagus de l'âme… »** répondit le jeune homme.

**« Seigneur !** dit le vieil homme surprit.** Je croyais que les techniques pour les animagus de l'âme étaient perdues… même pour ta famille. »**

**« Hey ! On n'insulte pas ma famille ! Non mais… tu penses réellement que nous aurions perdu une telle chose… »** répliqua vexé Dorian.

**« Et celle pour le flux magique aussi !** demanda Albus alors que Dorian lui répondit d'un signe de tête.** C'est magnifique. Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais t'occuper de la transformation de Harry, Ronald, Hermione et Ginerva. »**

**« Pas exactement… lorsque j'ai fait la proposition, Harry était déjà animagus. Ron et Hermione n'ont eus, pour l'instant, que l'animagus de leur esprit. Un peu à cause de l'animosité que nous avions et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le secret comme Harry et Ginny, mais je vais palier à ce problème cette été avec l'entraînement de groupe que je vais faire suivre à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ahéris qui va devenir Myrmidon, Neville, Graciela, Cythèla et Drago. »** expliqua Dorian.

**« C'est très bien… je trouve l'idée excellente, mais passons veux-tu au sujet que je veux aborder avec toi,** dit Albus.** Je voudrais comprendre… ce que signifie de laisser tomber sa couverture à la fin de l'Épreuve, cette manière de se guérir et le flux magique puissant qui émanait de ton corps lorsque tu as retiré ta chemise ? »**

**« Pour ma couverture… et bien de toute façon elle aurait été grillée avec le mariage… donc il n'y a rien à redire… c'était juste très drôle de voir le visage surprit de nombre d'élèves,** répondit Dorian.** Pour la manière de guérir et le flux magique c'est simple. Premièrement, tous mes vêtements sont fabriqués de façon à ne pas laisser passer une partie de ma magie que je ne peux pas restreindre,** expliqua Dorian qui arrêta Albus qui allait répliquer quelque chose.** Ce n'est pas à cause d'une technique ou d'un problème de ma part… regard et tu comprendras… »**

Dorian se leva et déboutonna sa chemise et la retira. Albus pouvait sentir et même voir le flux magique émaner du jeune homme qui passa une main sur sa nuque et traça la rune. Le directeur et les tableaux des directeurs précédents furent renversés de voir la mosaïque runique apparaître sous leurs yeux. Albus Dumbledore était littéralement sur le cul de voir le jeune homme qui était sous sa tutelle il y a peut arborer une telle chose sur son corps.

**« Mais… mais… co… comment… »** bafouilla le directeur.

**« C'était un projet que Juan avait en tête, mais qu'il n'avait jamais mis à exécution. Son arrière-petit-fils, qui était devenu Myrmidon, tomba sur des documents de ce projet et demanda à Malystryx et Aritanaë de tenter de réaliser ce projet, ce qui leur pris un peu plus de 850 longues années, mais je suis fière de pouvoir avoir cette merveille… »** expliqua Dorian qui remit sa chemise.

**« Ça explique un bon nombre de chose cette armure runique… **dit Dumbledore.** Comme ton habileté au combat… Tu n'as pas besoin de porter le plastron et autres pièces de l'armure runiques des Myrmidons qui gênent les mouvements des combattants, même les meilleurs et les plus entraînés et tu profites de tous les avantages et même plus… »**

**« Exacte… **dit le jeune homme.** Et bien, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi… où autre chose à me dire… »**

**« Non… attend,** dit rapidement Albus alors que Dorian se levait.** J'ai un autre sujet à discuter. »**

Dorian se rassit et écouta le directeur lui demander quelque chose… _(Vous ne le saurez pas maintenant… il faudra attendre encore… )_

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

La semaine passa rapidement au rythme des examens et le vendredi, la dernière délégation, les Italiens, quittèrent Poudlard, au grand malheur de Drago qui voyait sa fiancée retourner dans son pays. Ils s'étaient promis de se rendre visite au cours de l'été. Chaque chef des Vingt étaient parti le mardi et promirent d'être présent pour les mariages des trois jeunes hommes. Les élèves étaient quand même un peu déçus que cette année se termine… car elle avait été géniale et pleine de rebondissements… ils n'avaient même pas vu l'année passée qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le train sur le chemin du retour avec le souvenir inoubliable de leur année scolaire qu'ils venaient d'achever.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Drago, Graciela et Dorian étaient dans un compartiment du train entrain de discuter.

**« Vous vous-rendez compte,** dit Hermione.** Que l'an prochain sera notre dernière année… après nous quittons Poudlard… »**

**« Ne m'en parle pas…** grogna Ginny.** Il va falloir que je fasse une année entière sans vous… »**

Dorian les écouta et sourit… car bien des choses allaient changer l'année prochaine… beaucoup de changements sont en branle. Il délaissa la conversation et fixa le paysage qui défilait et se perdit dans ses pensées et ses réflexions sur les nombreux changements qu'il avait eut dans sa vie et celle de nombreuses personnes qu'il avait rencontré et tout cela ne faisaient que commencer…


End file.
